


[DGM]月下荆棘

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform, 大量私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 296,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: D.Gray-man驱魔少年原创女主BG同人，男主缇奇，原作背景非穿越。轻度涉及的西皮倾向：马里X米兰达，克洛斯&玛利亚，神田&阿尔玛，罗德→亚连。篡改原作，大量私设，前世捏造预警。同人作者（我）为了完结什么胡编乱造都干得出来，所以这篇还请当半原创看。原发晋江，已完结，墙外存档。
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Original Female Character(s), 缇奇·米克/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137
Kudos: 1





	1. Vol.01 苏醒

‘我后悔遇到你，后悔爱上你。’

耳边响起冰块碎裂的声音，似乎有水波起起伏伏。

细碎的冰块相互撞击着，将那爱语般的诅咒隐没在水底。

“你该醒来了。”

远方传来令人不虞的回响。

逐渐感受到冰冷的水流，碰触到的空气也同样冰冷无比。

置身之处没有一丝温情，分不清生与死的界限。

然而朦胧的光替代了黑暗，世界的确在苏醒。

只是做了一场漫长又短暂的梦。

梦醒之后，一切如故，除了再也听不到心脏的脉动。

还活着。

也许不能算活着。

睁开眼，泪水顺着两颊滑落，谁也没有注意到它。

清晰的声音落下来——

“欢迎回到三十五年后，恶魔屠戮者。”

这个世界有着不为人知的背面，“神”与“恶魔”这类超现实名词本应只存在于典籍中为人传颂，但这二者之间的斗争确实已经在阴影中延续数千年之久。

作为除魔机构——黑色教团的司令官，科姆伊·李不是第一次来到中央厅，但他每一次都对这件事心生厌恶。教团直属的梵蒂冈教廷是一个庞大的宗教独//裁机构，素来脱离于常世而自成一国，因此总是显得高高在上，又不近人情。

其中最不近人情的，当属这位位高权重的长官——鲁贝利耶。

“日安，鲁贝利耶长官。”

科姆伊摘下帽子，笑容可掬地站在门口。

“进来。”

此地主人的声音与其说是回应，不如说是命令。

房门无声无息地合上，科姆伊走进这间连地毯纹路都刻画着严肃的办公室，伏案工作的男人放下笔，迎接般站起身，身姿高大而威严。

“你来得很准时。”

“毕竟是长官的命令嘛。”

鲁贝利耶满意地点头，神情依然同整齐的发型与小胡子一样一丝不苟，他没有照常以这种审判者的姿态端出一个格格不入的可爱蛋糕，而是抬手指向房中待客用的沙发：“见一见吧。”

科姆伊随之看去，双眼在镜片后因为惊讶而略微张大。

谒见长官总是一件令人精神紧张的事，因此他根本没发现房中还有一个人，鲁贝利耶也表现得像是与她互相遗忘了彼此的存在。

那是一个女性驱魔师，穿着一袭没有丝毫花哨可言的黑袍，只有胸前银线绣制的蔷薇十字彰显出她的身份。她的长相十分年轻，科姆伊却错觉看见的是一座亘古不变的冰川，已经如此端坐了数百年，连她的头发都是冷冰冰的银白色，这种如同未老先衰的颜色相当罕见，他难以抑制地产生了一丝惋惜。

“这位女士……就是‘那位’驱魔师吗？”

科姆伊想起几天前接到的命令：中央语焉不详地让他尽快赶到梵蒂冈接收一位驱魔师，当时他以为那是教廷方面发现的适格者——虽然不常见，但并非没有先例。

然而现在看到她本人，科姆伊知道自己错了。

这绝不是一个“新手”。

驱魔师抬了抬眼，红色的眼睛通透又冰冷，比起人类，她更像某种只存在于传说中的精怪。

科姆伊收拾好神情，对她颔首致意：“您好。”

驱魔师没有回应，沉默地移开目光。

中央与教团交接人员并不需要复杂的程序，只是这次的待交接人员具有一点“特殊性”，鲁贝利耶将书桌上早已准备好的资料递给科姆伊，科姆伊一看到熟悉的版面就猜到了它的内容：

第一页是最简单的驱魔师档案，人人皆可查阅，记录着驱魔师的姓名、生卒时间、国籍、家庭关系，以及其他微不足道的信息。所有驱魔师都有这样的档案，作为这些大多不得善终、终将归于尘土之人存在过的证明。

让科姆伊感到奇怪的却是纸页上空缺的部分，过往曾经完全能以“来历不明”来概括，甚至连名字都是一行空白。往后却附有一长串令人咂舌的除魔记录，详细到战斗发生的时间、地点、参战人员以及恶魔等级，时间跨度长达八年，证实这的确不是一份错误的档案。

一切从踏足这个办公室起，不，从接到中央的指令时起都透着古怪。

科姆伊翻回个人履历的第一页，目光落在“称号”一栏上。无名无姓的驱魔师于四十五年前来到黑色教团，当时希布拉斯科给予她的称号是——

“恶魔屠戮者？”科姆伊面色微动。

“哦？看来你也听说过她的事迹。”

说到“事迹”一词时，鲁贝利耶的表情几近嘲讽，而那位当事人依然雕塑般纹丝不动。

“省了我的口舌。这位当年也是赫赫有名的人物，现在既然已经苏醒，也该继续履行身为驱魔师的职责了，千年伯爵越来越猖狂，正是她派上用场的时候。”鲁贝利耶说着转向驱魔师，“而你也能继续未竟的复仇，你说是吧，恶魔屠戮者，或者该称呼你为——‘辛西娅·巴蒂’小姐？”

语气意有所指，科姆伊愣了一下，立刻掩饰住情绪。

恶魔屠戮者——辛西娅·巴蒂露出一个与鲁贝利耶如出一辙的嘲讽笑容，科姆伊发现这一笑让她活过来一般充满尖锐的生命力。

但这份生命力转瞬即逝，她垂眼回道：“对千年伯爵的复仇，三十五年前就结束了。‘恶魔屠戮者’只负责除魔，其他事与我无关。”

她的声音比她本人更加冷漠，面对掌握整个中央高层权力的长官也毫无敬意可言，鲁贝利耶却不以为忤，宛在意料之中，回应得可谓针锋相对：“我真高兴你还记得自己的职责。以后你归这位教团的现任司令直接管理，不用再看到我们这些讨厌的高层，是不是会让你愉快一些？”

辛西娅·巴蒂毫无反应，充耳不闻。

仿佛没有看出两人之间的汹涌暗潮，科姆伊微笑着接过鲁贝利耶的话：“我是黑色教团的现任室长科姆伊·李，请多指教。”

辛西娅·巴蒂这才抬起头，给了他一个审视的正眼，那空无一物的眼神让科姆伊有一种模糊的感觉——

这个沉寂了三十五年的驱魔师，依然没有回到现实中来。

中央厅不是过夜的好地方，交接完毕之后，科姆伊当即带领随行人员与新到任的驱魔师踏上回程。

在梵蒂冈以外的世界，教权即是特权的代名词，因此即使没有预订，列车乘务员依然腾出了足够多的头等厢供他们使用。科姆伊身为室长得以独享一间，但这并非特权的另一种表现形式，而是因为他对面正坐着那位认识不过半日的驱魔师，满身冷情地将保持一路的沉默延续下去。

一般而言，陌生人之间建立沟通的最佳话题是对“往事”的交流，科姆伊却不敢轻易提起辛西娅的往事，那些东西一直以来都只是些隐晦的小道传闻，他也是在当上室长之后才有资格听上一耳朵，相较之下鲁贝利耶交付的资料详细得多，一字一句都让他断定“往事”绝不是个拉近关系的好话题。

科姆伊素来温和的脸上露出了一点忧愁，辛西娅对此不闻不问，自顾自看着窗外飞快后退的风景。

她在看这个世界——科姆伊看清她的表情后如此想到——她在看这个久违的世界。

“我有一个妹妹。”他突然说。

辛西娅转过头。

科姆伊摘下室长的面具，笑容亲切而放松，似乎再多的悲伤都能付之一笑：“我们的父母都死于恶魔之手，她在年幼时被教团发现是适格者，接着就被带到总部，在我接手总部前她一直都是孤身一人，成为室长后，出于私心，我减少了她的任务频率，但我还是得送她走上战场。我时常想，如果圣洁选中的人是我就好了。”

辛西娅的眼角颤动了一下，竟然接了话：“如果是我，我会毁掉他适合的圣洁，让他一辈子都不用走进这个战场。”

科姆伊似乎没有听明白，一瞬间的怔愣落在辛西娅眼里，她自嘲地笑了：“原来如此，连他的记录也被抹掉了。”

“‘他’是？”

辛西娅转头看向窗外掠过的山野，面色沉了下来，科姆伊看到她的眼底浮现出深切的哀伤。

“抱歉，提到让你不快的事了。”

辛西娅没有回话。半晌，她才说道：“我只是一个除魔武器，你不必为难怎么使用我。”

“武器？”科姆伊皱起眉毛，“驱魔师使用驱魔圣器，甚至自身也是驱魔圣器的一部分，但你们是人，不是武器。以前的教团也许把你们当作工具，但我科姆伊·李成为室长就是为了让驱魔师能过得更好，我绝不会让你们像工具一样除了除魔一无所有！”

“是吗。”

辛西娅的表情波澜不惊，不置一词。

科姆伊由此知道，他，或者说整个黑色教团，依然不被她相信。

回程在漫长的沉默中抵达终点。

黑色教团的总部位于英国南部一个名不见经传的小城市里，高塔与古堡建立在城郊一处壁立千仞的陡峭山崖上，选址易守难攻、与世隔绝。

一行人经由专用水路从地下河进入总部，升降梯载着他们来到山顶。

走出升降梯之后，一个长相甜美的少女迎了上来：“各位，欢迎回来！”

“我回来了。”科姆伊温柔地回道。

其他人也纷纷打起招呼，气氛一时十分融洽。

少女正是科姆伊提到过的亲妹妹，从外表来看，实在难以将她与驱魔师一职联系在一起，精致的双马尾与飘逸的超短裙洋溢出无与伦比的青春活力，连黑色团服都特地设计成能凸显妙龄少女特质的款式，因此比起战斗服更接近时装。

同样都是稚龄便投身战场，辛西娅探究地打量着她。从未见过这样的驱魔师，与街上随处可见的普通女孩别无二致，在她身上几乎看不到一丝残酷战争带来的阴霾。

也许是辛西娅的注视过于直白，即便身前挡着高大的科姆伊，少女也立刻注意到了。目光相接，她有礼地笑道：“您好，我是李娜莉·李。您就是哥哥说的驱魔师吧？欢迎回家！”

回家？

辛西娅将这两个字在嘴里咀嚼了一番，感觉从里到外都陌生得像是个从未知晓的新词，更是与记忆里的黑色教团摆不到一起。

略过这个短暂的走神，她回道：“我是辛西娅……叫我辛西娅就好。”

“辛西娅……月光女神吗？真是一个美丽的名字。”

对于少女的夸赞，辛西娅就像垂垂老矣的老人般反应迟钝，半晌才回了一声“谢谢”。

“好啦好啦！”科姆伊用力拍了拍手，“认亲大会到此结束，我们快进去吧，别挡别人的路！”

周围的人笑了起来，几个身着白色外套的男人更是恶狠狠地促催他快点回去工作，科姆伊回给他们落荒而逃的背影，显然他这个室长在总部也没有什么威严可言。

一行人变成了三个人，科姆伊带头走在最前，辛西娅错开一步跟着他，李娜莉走在最后，体贴地为他们留出谈话空间。

“辛西娅小姐，恕我冒犯，你的资料我已经看过了，三……当时的事我大致了解一些，但比起过去我更关心驱魔师的未来。你的圣洁很特殊，老实说就连中央也没有类似的记录，”科姆伊顿了顿，脸色严肃起来，“也可能是上面消除了相关记录，所以我想请希布拉丝卡检查一下。当然，如果你觉得没有必要，我也尊重你的意愿。”

“的确没有必要，连你的权限都无法得知的东西，从希布拉丝卡那里也不会得到答案。”辛西娅冷淡地说着，就在科姆伊以为她要拒绝时，她话锋一转，“不过，我也很久没有见过希布拉丝卡了，我想看看她。”

科姆伊十分高兴：“那么请吧。李娜莉，麻烦你煮一壶你最拿手的咖啡好吗？哥哥也想让这位女士尝尝你的手艺。”

李娜莉反应极快，笑着回道：“好的，我这就过去。哥哥，辛西娅小姐，稍后再见。”

“Bye-bye！”

“你的妹妹很聪明。”辛西娅从少女俏丽的背影上收回目光，“成为驱魔师有点可惜。”

李娜莉走远之后，科姆伊才继续向前走。

“驱魔师是被神选中拯救人类的使徒，”他平静地说，“一个驱魔师能够挽救千百倍于个人的生命，即使我再不乐意她走上这条路，我也不能阻止她。”说到这里，他终于泄露出一丝悲伤，“千年伯爵和恶魔的悲剧导致了我们的今天，如果能够阻止更多这样的悲剧，我们都不后悔。辛西娅小姐，我理解你对教团的反感，但还请你慎言。”

“我知道了。”

接下去直到来到希布拉丝卡面前，辛西娅都不再言语。她短暂的除魔生涯将“破坏”一词诠释得淋漓尽致，这份破坏却不以“拯救”为前提和目的，她感受不到教团成员牺牲自己拯救人类的大义与悲壮，却也无意干涉别人的想法。

悬浮梯快速而平稳地下落，越往下空气越是洁净到令人窒息，仿佛每一个分子都写满了“神圣”与“无情”。最底部是有着109个凹槽的巨大石板，这就是教廷在百年前发现的用于装载圣洁的“石箱”，那之后黑色教团成立，与千年伯爵的战争由此拉开帷幕。

希布拉丝卡是教团的第一个驱魔师，与其他驱魔师不同，她是这个石箱的适格者，每当辛西娅想起她作为圣女自愿向石箱献身、因而孤独地伫立在这样的地方百年不得移动寸步，她就会为她感到悲伤。

神选中的不是使徒，而是羔羊。

当悬浮梯降落到最底部时，希布拉丝卡巨大的身形腾升而起，巍峨地矗立在两人面前，与石箱融合之后的身体早已失去人类应有的形态，看起来更像神圣力量的聚合体，只有那仅剩的半张脸，隐约残留着女性最后一点温柔美丽的痕迹。

“希布拉丝卡，好久不见。”

辛西娅仰起头，望向希布拉丝卡堪称狰狞的头颅，略带怀念的目光似乎还停留在三十五年前。

希布拉丝卡有半分钟之久毫无反应，之后，她惊醒一般猛然弯下“腰”，饶是早已习惯的科姆伊也被突然放大的青色人脸吓了一跳，辛西娅却依然平静地与那上面不存在的双目对视着。

三十五年荏苒光阴与世事变迁飞快划过，希布拉丝卡终于抬起头，仿佛停滞的时间这才恢复流转。

“真不敢相信，已经过去了三十五年。辛西娅——这是你的名字对吗？能够再次看到你，我真的很高兴。”柔和的声音在每一个角落里响起，和外形截然相反，像柔软怀抱般令人安心。

“虽然有很多话想和你说，但是这一次，你们是为了圣洁而来吧。”希布拉丝卡看向科姆伊。科姆伊点了点头：“辛西娅小姐的圣洁在三十五年前被毁，但还存在于她的身体里，我想知道它的现状，以及……是否还有战斗能力。”

“又要让她回到战场上吗……”希布拉丝卡幽幽地叹息，“我明白了。”

数根细长的“手”缓缓升起，圣洁的光辉映照在人脸上，辛西娅闭上眼，任由它们缠上她的身体。

‘请忍耐一会儿，很快就好。’

带着歉意的话语直接出现在脑海里，神圣之光融化般渗入，辛西娅感到某种力量在体内游走，最后在胸腔停驻。

‘很久以前，你也像这样将圣洁放进我的心脏里。’

‘我很抱歉。’

异质的力量覆盖上她的“心脏”。

‘那不是你的错。而且，我并不后悔成为驱魔师。’

希布拉丝卡的“手”停下了。

‘……因为那个男人吗？’

回应她的只有沉默。

“希布拉丝卡，情况怎么样？”

过了一会儿，科姆伊担忧的声音响起来。

希布拉丝卡松开辛西娅，一时不知该怎么回答，圣洁的这种状态，她也从未见过。

犹豫片刻，她轻声说道：“圣洁……拟态成了辛西娅的心脏，但是同步率……不到百分十。”

科姆伊面色一变。

死而复生也许不再是最惊人的事，被粉碎的圣洁竟然替代同样被破坏的心脏使适格者继续存活，这至少说明这个圣洁实际上没有彻底损毁，并且它不想让宿主死去。

可圣洁也有自己的意志吗？

中央什么都不告诉他，就想让他把一个随时可能遭到降咎的驱魔师派上战场？

科姆伊分不清现下的感受是愤怒还是庆幸，更多的却是无奈。按惯例，如果驱魔师与圣洁的同步率过低，为了避免降咎，希布拉丝卡会暂时收纳圣洁，以待想出解决办法，但这只适用于装备型圣洁，对寄生型的驱魔师来说，圣洁就是身体不可分割的一部分，取走作为心脏的圣洁无异于谋杀。

沉重的寂静在空气里盘旋。

辛西娅突然笑了一声，神情介于嘲讽与自嘲之间：“不会降咎的。”

“什么？”

“希布拉丝卡知道吧？我和圣洁也曾有过同步率十分低下的时候，既然那时候没有降咎，现在更不可能。”

这又牵扯到教团历史里某些见不得光的隐秘，身居司令高位的科姆伊当然知晓内情——

百年来，教团制造驱魔师的试验从未停止过，成功者与失败者是两种含义的牺牲品。

希布拉丝卡犹豫道：“的确是这样……但当时的圣洁和辛西娅你的身体都是完整的……”

现在却各有各的残缺。

辛西娅摇摇头：“这个圣洁不会降咎于我。它用了三十五年才成为我的心脏，不会让我死。”

科姆伊为她事不关己的态度皱眉：“同步率低也就意味着不稳定，这对于驱魔师的战斗十分危险。”

“同步率低只是因为，它为了让我们都能继续存活，已经竭尽全力了呀。”

辛西娅叹息一声，按住胸口，圣洁拟态的心脏无需跳动即可维持生命循环，所以那里自苏醒之后就是一片寂静。数十年来他们一直彼此敌视，都想压过对方夺得主权，如今终于归于平衡，却也不过是两个残缺的可怜东西在互相倚赖。

“李室长，你是一个好人，但未免过于心软，即便我真的不想回到战场，难道我说了就能算吗？还是你能做主？”

科姆伊无言以对，所谓室长，也不过是教廷下属机构的一个中层管理者罢了，毫无权利对高层置喙。

“谢谢你的好意。但是，让我回到战场吧，我也只剩下这样的生存意义了。”

李娜莉从橱柜中取出一套骨瓷咖啡器具，摆放在一个印着滑稽兔子图案的马克杯边，几分钟后，她关掉滚滚散发出香气的咖啡壶，看了看时间，她又去厨房取回请总部厨师烤制的甜点。

端着这些东西前往司令室，途中遇到的总部成员纷纷向她问好，接着悄悄询问起今天室长带回来的驱魔师是谁，那头醒目的白发引起了不少人的注意，而且大家全都发现自己从没见过这个人。总部已经很久没有新人加入了，女性驱魔师更是屈指可数，虽然已经有了李娜莉这朵可人的教团之花，但他们完全不介意多来几朵，如果有朝一日能够百花齐放就更好了，生活就应该多一点亮丽的色彩。

李娜莉巧妙地应付着他们，带着同样的疑问敲响司令室的大门。

“请进。”里面有人应道。

科姆伊和辛西娅已经回来了，屋内的气氛却有些微妙，开门之后李娜莉立刻露出笑容，暗地里担忧地看了科姆伊一眼，得到兄长安抚的微笑后才不动声色地舒了口气。

她走进房中，在待客用的案几上放下托盘，倒了两杯咖啡，将印有兔子图案的马克杯递给科姆伊，另一杯轻轻放在辛西娅面前：“这是厨师长杰利先生烤制的小饼干和蛋糕，希望辛西娅小姐你能喜欢。”

“谢谢。”

辛西娅拿起饼干咬了一口，从她的表情上，李娜莉无法判断她对这块饼干有什么感想，只觉得她似乎变得比之前更冷峻了。

香甜的味道慢慢填满整个办公室，科姆伊满面笑意地看着她们，而后喝了一口咖啡，脸上浮出幸福的红晕：“李娜莉的咖啡最～～棒了！我感觉马上就要睡着了呢～～”

“哥哥，我刚才遇见利巴班长了哦。”

那个名字不知具有什么魔力，科姆伊一听到它立刻萎顿下去，恹恹地抓起一把饼干塞进嘴里。

辛西娅让出点心盘，抽出手帕擦了擦嘴角。等到科姆伊扫荡完所有甜点，她说道：“请给我任务吧，室长。”

科姆伊咽下饼干，无奈地叹了口气：“辛西娅小姐，你忘了我说过的话吗？再无情的室长也不会让一个驱魔师刚回来就立刻出去打打杀杀，你的任务我还在考虑，这几天就请好好放松一下吧，你的房间一直都还留着，已经打扫过了，请不用担心。顺便也让李娜莉带你到处逛一逛，不是我自夸，这几年我把总部治理得不错哦。”

他得意地扬起下巴。

相较于流于表面的虚伪与客套，善意其实是极容易分辨的一种感情，面对两兄妹如出一辙的温暖笑容，辛西娅终是没有拒绝。

时隔三十五年，总部其实没有太大变化，细节之处的差异辛西娅也鲜少认得出来，她曾长时间的奔波在外，总部于她而言只怕比街边的旅店还要陌生，所以当李娜莉像对待新人一样介绍每一个区域的用途与趣闻趣事时，辛西娅出于听听无妨的想法，一边听着一边不着痕迹地走神。

此时正是一天中最繁忙的时段，各处人来人往，与其说是嘈杂，不如说是热闹，就连披坚执锐的卫兵脸上都少了几分肃杀。

沿途遇见的每一个人都对她们这个罕见的组合投以惊奇的目光，那些目光大多集中在辛西娅身上，辛西娅习以为常、熟视无睹，倒是身边的李娜莉和所有人都能亲切地聊上两句。

换一个角度看的话，总部的确变了不少，若是要加以概括，那便是多了许多人情味，科姆伊并非自吹自擂，他的确把总部管理得不错。

进入住宿区域后没多久，李娜莉在一扇门前停下，递给辛西娅一把钥匙。

辛西娅不明所以地看着那把钥匙和李娜莉本人。

“这是你的房间哦，我想你更希望亲手打开它。”

这样的行为或许具有某种仪式感，但事实上，辛西娅几乎没能想起这个房间，漫长的沉睡好像不止让她的时间停滞，某些无关紧要的东西也随着外界奔流不息的时光一并远去。

李娜莉的手又催促似的向前递了递，看起来比本人还要期待，辛西娅只好接过钥匙。

总部整整三十五年都没有把这个房间转给别的驱魔师或移作他用，她有些惊讶，但考虑到自己在教团的“名声”，想来也不会有驱魔师乐意接手这种人的房间吧。

辛西娅背对着李娜莉露出自嘲的笑，看清房内昏暗的情景后，这笑容忽然僵住，连呼吸都不可察觉地凝滞了。

李娜莉没有发现她的异样，伸手打开了墙上的灯。

“稍微收拾了一下，原来的东西都在哦，请放心。对了，以前是可以在独立浴室洗澡的，不过哥哥觉得那样太寂寞了，不顾大家的反对停了独立浴室的水，所以现在得去公共浴室……”

少女清脆的声音渐渐在耳边朦胧远去，视野里越发清晰的却是摆在桌上的小小相框，木质边缘和精美的雕花都在时光的磋磨下褪了色，内里图画上的色彩却因特殊的保存方式而鲜亮如初，仿佛作画者刚刚放下画笔。

灯光让画里画外的人在一瞬间目光相交。

辛西娅突然按住心口，面上闪过痛苦之色，又在李娜莉注意到前被驱散。

“辛西娅小姐？”

“嗯……嗯，打扫得很干净，谢谢。”

圣洁拟态的心脏平静下来，辛西娅慢慢走进房内，轻浅的脚步像是唯恐惊醒旧日梦境，发不出一丝声音。

房间里没有长年尘封的腐朽气息，可谓窗明几净，科姆伊刚接到中央的命令就让综合部的后勤人员打理了这个房间，李娜莉出于好奇和对驱魔师的重视也搭了把手，那个相框就是她在整理一个储物柜时发现的，柜子里还有许多画稿，大多简单得像是随手涂抹，只有这幅画精致得令她不舍得放回去。

画上有四个人，两男两女，看得出是两对情侣，两位女性都年轻又美丽，身穿优雅的长裙，并排端坐在长椅上。她们背后各站着一位男性，右边身穿白色燕尾礼服的白发男性面容清秀，年龄介于少年与青年之间，面上青涩的笑容与身前的红发少女如出一辙；站在另一边、身穿黑色燕尾礼服的黑发男人则高大英俊，一只手随意地搭在身前白发女性的肩上，眼底泪痣上魅惑的弧度被作画者勾勒得惟妙惟肖。四人的笑容或浓或淡，温暖祥和的气息却透过每一根线条、每一个色彩源源不断地散发出来，令人一看就知道“幸福”一词有着什么模样。

驱魔师见惯悲剧，难免渴求这样与亲人、爱人的幸福，所以，即便会引起主人不快，李娜莉还是将相框摆了出来，她努力将房间布置成一个像样的“家”，只希望归来的驱魔师能愉快度过短暂的休息时间。

辛西娅一言不发地抚摸着相框褪色的边缘，面色复杂莫名，像是在回忆里挣扎又沉沦着，她的长相与画中人一模一样，作画者是彻头彻尾的写实派，对模特儿的描绘分毫毕现，但李娜莉到了此时才清晰地察觉到她与画中之人的联系。

画中白发的女性清冷得像寒夜里的月光，虽然笑着，却十分浅淡，作画者想必也是下了一番功夫，才捕捉到那份隐秘的笑意，也正因为如此，她的笑容显出了一种弥足珍贵的满足与幸福。

而在面前的辛西娅身上，李娜莉看不到这份感情的半点痕迹，她们就像长相相同却截然相反的两个人。

画作的落款时间在三十五年前，李娜莉不由猜测道：“画中这位白发的女士，是辛西娅小姐的母亲吗？”

“……不是。”辛西娅漠然回道，放下相框，那一刻她似乎想将相框倒扣，最终还是轻轻放在花瓶边，怒放的玫瑰遮住了画中男人的笑颜。

李娜莉觑着她的神情，也不敢再多问什么。

“时间不早了，就不打扰你休息啦。”她走出房门，“有什么需要都可以来找我哦！”

辛西娅漫不经心地点点头，李娜莉才关上门，靠在墙边长舒一口气。

脚步声在门外远去，辛西娅走到房间另一头，打开角落里的木柜，橘黄色的灯光越过头顶斜照进柜子，李娜莉没有改变里面原本的布局，所有东西都原封不动，如同时光未曾光临过这里。

靠近柜门的位置上有一个巴掌大的首饰盒，看来李娜莉也很喜欢它，才会将它摆放在一开门就能看到的地方。辛西娅也的确一眼就看到它，回忆在这一刻突破封锁、如潮水般奔涌而来，当她回过神时，首饰盒已经被她捧在手中，并且翻开了盖子。

盒里装的是一支玫瑰发钗，安置在黑色的天鹅绒布上，琉璃烧制的花骨含苞待放，每一片花瓣都栩栩如生，仿佛下一刻就将灼灼绽放。

花苞底部刻着凹凸不平的纹路，在灯下显出一行花体的拉丁文——

Te amo

我爱你。

辛西娅猛然一颤，手指就像被刺到一样，剧痛从指尖与那行字相触的地方一直蔓延到心里。

回忆的浪潮戛然而止，只有耳边仍在轰隆作响，隐藏着时光罅隙之后透出的呢喃呓语，缓慢渗透到感知的每一个细枝末节处。

恍惚间错觉，那男人还站在身边，可身侧空无一物，只有晦暗而孤独的剪影。失落不可思议地油然而生，她发现自己竟依然怀念那个声音。

许久之后，痛感和幻听才消散干净，辛西娅取出发钗、合上柜门，让里面的东西继续留在遥远的过去里。

回到总部的第一个夜晚在无所事事中度过，第二天清晨则在过于有活力的闹腾声中醒来，天色半明半暗，一时让人辨不清何时何处，直到李娜莉敲响房门，辛西娅才慢吞吞地起床。

洗漱过后两人结伴去餐厅，用过早餐，李娜莉确认辛西娅不需要更多“新人帮助”，便回到司令室继续她作为室长助理的工作，辛西娅则到综合管理部申领了一套绘画工具——这是现阶段条件允许的、她知道的唯一一种“放松”方式。

既然新室长率先抛出善意，她也该有所回应。

没有任务的日子里时间照样逝如流水，当处于室内的餐厅、医务室、训练场、图书馆、研究室、甚至于颇具日式风格的公共澡堂和希布拉丝卡的居所都逐一呈现在笔下后，辛西娅夹着画板走出总部的高墙。

算起来已经过去了一周，就算是休假也不会让驱魔师空闲这么长时间，也许科姆伊也在等待适合她重回战场的任务。

下楼时，远远传来若有似无的血腥味，转过拐角便看到气味的源头——

一身狼藉的青年从走廊那头走来，他看起来不到二十岁，清秀的长相偏向东方，与之相配的是精瘦而挺拔的身量；黑色长发在脑后扎成高马尾，平齐的刘海下有一双冰冷的眼睛，皱着眉头的模样像是永远与“高兴”无缘；腰佩在欧洲少见的武士刀，可想而知是装备型圣洁；团服的破损程度离“衣不蔽体”仅数步之遥，破口处凝结着大片铁锈般的暗红。

浓重的血腥味随着他的走近扑鼻而来，夹杂着腐朽而驳杂的气息，不属于同一个人，也并不新鲜。

稳当的脚步声在走廊间回响，这个青年的伤势没有看起来那么严重，反倒是他的灵魂……

辛西娅脚下缓了缓，青年与她擦肩而过，冷漠的目光在她胸前的蔷薇十字上停顿了一下，继而滑开。

青年身边亦步亦趋地跟着一个同样伤痕累累的探索队员，辛西娅听到这个探索队员走过去之后的窃窃私语：“是新来的驱魔师吗？从来没见过她，神田先生你见过吗？”

“没见过。烦死了，你怎么还跟着我！”

“神田先生重伤在身，怎么可能放着你不管嘛……而且我也要去医务室啊……”

探索队员委屈的抱怨声消失在转角之后。辛西娅停下脚步，看了一眼已经空无一人的走廊，回身继续向前走去。

那青年的灵魂既不是诺亚，也不是恶魔，却又和人类不大一样，异常之处几不可查，只是因为有一个正常人类在侧对照而变得显眼起来。

但这和她又有什么关系？

乘坐升降梯下至一层，沿着三十五年前记忆里通往慰灵地的路，走过寂静的墓园，一座座十字架被留在身后。

墓园之外是一片葱郁的树林，时值初秋，野花将谢未谢，透着行将末路的美。

辛西娅支好画架，摆出画具，专注地描绘起来。

鼻尖残留的腥气在穿过林木的微风中消散，一身是血的青年也被抛到脑后，像是遗忘了时间，也被时间遗忘，阳光穿过枝叶投下一地碎金，耳边只有花草树木静谧的声响。

直到天色转暗，不再适合作画，她才放下画笔。

回去时一时兴起绕了一小段路，没有原路返回，而是从树林另一侧走到总部巍峨的大门前。

大门极高极大，中间嵌着一张巨大而古怪的人脸，辛西娅已经忘了它的名字，据说门卫从总部建成时就存在，至今已经更换了数代。虽然那张脸风格怪异，仿佛能止小儿夜啼，但它确实是总部抵挡外敌的坚实屏障。

不过，如果恶魔真的能攻入总部，一点物理防御也无济于事，门卫的存在更多是为了甄别肉眼难以分辨的敌人——比如伪装成人类的非人类。

辛西娅站在大门脚下，与人脸上硕大的双眼对视着。

门卫不打算给她开门。

“你不是人类。”它严肃地下达判决。

辛西娅没有否认，反问道：“那我是什么？”

“……”门卫沉思片刻，深沉道，“反正你不是人类，别想欺骗我，我可是阿雷斯汀那·多罗耶·裘纳森·P·鲁帕索·奇亚·亚玛迪乌斯5号大人！”

辛西娅确定这位姓名宏伟的门卫年纪不到三十五岁，因为它没有见过她。

“你真的不开门吗？”

“不可能，只有人类才能穿过我的身体！”

“好吧。”

辛西娅扛起画架，另一手提着画具，脚下凭空扬起一阵风，黑白的身影转眼飘落在高耸的城墙上——也就是门卫头顶。

“反正我也没打算走正门。”

说完之后她跳进墙内，扬长而去。

门卫深吸一口气。

一个声音及时从墙上的通讯器里传出来，利巴班长制止了门卫的咆哮：“这位的确是教团的驱魔师，一周前刚到总部，走的是内部通道，所以你没见过她，以后请给她出入许可。”

门卫酝酿半天没能释放出来，当场憋了个胸闷气短。

辛西娅对墙上监控的装置挥挥手聊表谢意，接着走进高塔。

“辛西娅亲！晚餐想吃些什～么呢？今天有个日系的小子回来了，厨房准备了很多和食哦！要不要尝一尝？”

每天都在推陈出新的厨师长杰利趴在橱窗上，举着一份巨大的菜单热情洋溢地推荐着。

这位来自于印度的大厨就像太阳神一样浑身散发着光与热，丝毫不在意辛西娅怪异的外貌和拒人千里的冰冷态度。一日三餐都要与之打交道的人总会比其他人更容易熟识，接触多了辛西娅发现杰利健壮的外表下其实有一颗柔软的少女心，他甚至会和李娜莉聊一些女性之间的小话题，偶尔也会拉上她一起。

事实证明他们都有着不错的适应能力，短短几天就已经完全习惯了彼此的风格。

辛西娅接过菜单，十分钟后，她端着拉面与寿司找了一个靠墙的位置。

过了一会儿，几个探索队员在长桌另一头坐下，上午和日系青年走在一起的探索队员——辛西娅听到其他人叫他高兹——对同桌的队员讲述他在这次任务中的见闻，因为他的部队除了他之外无人生还，桌上的气氛十分沉郁，高兹说着说着就流下泪来。

那的确是一个悲伤的故事。

辛西娅一边咀嚼着寿司里的米饭，一边听着。

故事发生在德国北部一个偏僻村庄，村中自古流传着“魔女”的传说，传说背后却是愚昧的地方迷信导致的悲剧。

世间的善与恶永远不可调和也不可分离，如同光与影的背向共生，但总有人无法接受这样的事实。

善良总是被歌颂，邪恶总是被诅咒。

但如果牺牲一个人就能令所有人都得到幸福，为什么不这么做呢？

因此“魔女”诞生了，承载着所有人的黑暗、所有人的罪恶，被那些就此一身光明纯洁的人们唾弃着、鄙夷着、恐惧着、彼此纠缠着，活着直至死去。

一代接一代。

这一代的魔女是一对双胞胎姐妹中的一个，自幼体弱多病的孩子无法承受这样残酷的重担，被父亲献祭、成为魔女后很快便死去了。

和所有恶魔的诞生一样，爱与悲剧使魔女的姐妹唤回了她，吃人的魔女由此从故事成为现实。

遵从杀戮本能与灵魂里即使被镣铐束缚也无声言说的恨意，魔女沐浴着鲜血进化重生。

痛苦的“恶”反噬了懦弱的“善”，村人被亲手创造的愤怒魔女逐一杀死，灵魂被囚禁在恶魔的身躯里日夜号哭，曾经和平的村庄终成不归之所。

直到手持净化之刃的使徒到来。

最后高兹哭着说那个有着天使之名的魔女在他眼前死去，他差一点就能抓住她的手，辛西娅突然明白他的泪水是为谁而流——

不仅是唤醒了恶魔的索菲亚，不仅是被杀死又被变成恶魔的村民，也不仅是再也回不来的同伴。

忍不住转过头，她问道：“她说了什么吗？”

“啊？”

高兹涕泗横流的脸上露出了一点茫然。

辛西娅耐心地重复：“安吉拉，那个恶魔，她在死前对你说了什么吗？”

高兹回想着魔女化为尘土的那一刻，不禁悲从中来：“她说：‘我可是魔女，在别人温柔的手下死去，是绝对不行的啊’。”

“虽然每个人都说恶魔没有人性，只懂得杀人，但那时候我真的觉得安吉拉小姐是一个人类，她有感情、也想活下去，如果我能抓住她的手……”

“那死的就是你了！你这个蠢货！”

“砰”的一声闷响，同桌的探索队员狠狠给了高兹一拳，打完之后他抬头扫视一圈，看到没有人注意这里，便抓着高兹的衣领低声怒道：“它是恶魔！你知道一级恶魔要杀多少人才会进化吗？！它死一百次都不够给那么多人偿命！”

高兹捂着脸，这才醒悟到自己的言论有多么大逆不道，教团里所有人都憎恨恶魔，谁敢为恶魔说话，立刻就会沦为众矢之的。

其他人看了辛西娅一眼，发现她的神情并无异样，好像什么都没有听到，他们立刻扯着高兹离开餐厅。

辛西娅却在思索高兹最后那句话。

目前已知的恶魔等级分为三等，三个等级她都战斗过。

一级恶魔不值一提，只是单纯的杀人机器，依照千年伯爵为它们设定的程序行动，连假装人类都做不好；三级恶魔则有明显的思考能力，但很少废话，总是一照面就开战，有时候直到被破坏都一言不发，只能从其复杂的战斗模式来判断它们智力不低。

至于二级恶魔……

辛西娅无奈地发现，她也不记得与二级恶魔有过对话，它们通常不会比一级恶魔活得更久，听过最多的也只是“杀了你”的诅咒。

回想过来，那诅咒声中是否暗藏着恐惧？就像高兹感受到的魔女对人世的留恋、对生命的渴望？

从他的叙述中不难看出，名为安吉拉的二级恶魔拥有不亚于人类的人性，甚至保留有生前的记忆，也继承了生前的感情，从某种意义上来说，身为人类的安吉拉和身为恶魔的安吉拉拥有同一个灵魂，是同一个存在。

这与她的认知不符，一直以来她都认为恶魔身上的灵魂只是其活动能源，它们拥有的意识则在恶魔化后产生，依附于躯壳独立存在。

而大部分人甚至不知道恶魔也拥有灵魂。她虽然能够分辨不同的灵魂，也只是近似于本能的模糊感受，三个级别的恶魔在她看来只有战斗力的区别。

仔细想来却又不仅如此，一级恶魔和三级恶魔都有制式外形，只有二级恶魔长得千奇百怪、毫无规律可循。结合高兹的话，也许二级恶魔是三个等级中发展最为丰富、也是最像人类的一级，那它们为何会在进化到三级时重新变成形态稳定的杀戮机器？

如果一级到二级是人性的苏醒，二级到三级是对人性的摒弃，那么再往上会变成什么？

恶魔的原料又为什么非是人类不可？因为与黑暗物质相对的神圣物质也只会选择人类作为战士吗？

……

猛然一惊，辛西娅掐断危险的思绪。

或许千年伯爵制造恶魔的用意不仅仅是为了对抗圣洁、消灭人类，但这不是她该关心的事，比起拥有人类灵魂的恶魔，她更愿意破坏单纯的兵器。

这顿饭的结尾便有些索然无味，辛西娅端着餐盘起身，刚走出两步，墙上的广播里突然惊雷般炸出一声尖叫——

“恶魔！！这家伙是恶魔！！！！！！！！！”

随之响起数个被呛到、被噎到的咳嗽声。

辛西娅将餐盘送到回收处，与杰利互相道别，而后走出餐厅。

“恶魔”一词足以刺激这些终生与恶魔为敌的人的神经，身后嗡嗡作响，但没有人惊慌失措或如临大敌，也许在他们心中黑色教团的总部是世界上最安全、最坚不可摧的地方。

难怪李娜莉会称总部为“家”，这世上没有人愿意设想自己温馨的家被攻破。

在门卫唱诵歌剧般的警报声中，辛西娅走向司令室。虽然她不认为会有恶魔敢大摇大摆地只身袭击总部，但作为“恶魔屠戮者”，对于和恶魔有关的事总是责无旁贷的。

走到半路，后方传来轻而疾的脚步声，像是有人落地无痕地在飞奔，这是久经沙场的老手才会有的声音，在总部只可能是驱魔师。

辛西娅侧过一步让开路，下一秒身边便倏地闪过一道黑影，叫作神田的驱魔师抓着长刀直奔过道尽头开放式走廊的护栏，空着的右手在护栏上一撑，纵身跃下。

总部这部分是内中空式结构，护栏之外一无所有，一楼的大厅一览无遗，辛西娅走过去时正看到神田落地后如离弦之箭般弹射出去，消失在大厅里。

不消片刻，门卫聒噪的声音停下了，这代表至少全面预警已经解除。

再往前遇到了第二个人——李娜莉抱着一叠资料匆匆走来。

“辛西娅小姐，晚上好。”

“晚上好。需要我出战吗？”

李娜莉摆摆手，笑容里多了些无奈：“误会一场。神田已经过去了，请不用担心。而且那孩子不是恶魔，他是克洛斯·马利安元帅的弟子，作为新任驱魔师来总部报道。”

“克洛斯？”辛西娅一愣，神情甚至有些愕然，“他成为驱魔师了？”

这令李娜莉也是一愣。

克洛斯·马利安在成为驱魔师前是科学班的研究员，之后才被发现是圣洁适格者，这在教团里人尽皆知，他担任驱魔师也有十几年了，没有人不认识他，辛西娅能对其名字脱口而出，而不是像其他人一样称呼姓氏或加上称谓，语气也很随意，说明他们关系匪浅，但她却不知道克洛斯元帅早已成了驱魔师，这可能吗？

辛西娅脸上复杂的神情也让李娜莉对她的来历更加疑惑。

也许那个相框里、三十五年前的白发女性，她真的是……

这太不可思议了！

“辛西娅小姐认识克洛斯元帅吗？”李娜莉小心地问道，“元帅好几年没有回总部了。”

“嗯……”辛西娅模糊地应了一声，“既然已经有驱魔师过去了，你这是？”

见她避而不谈，李娜莉体贴地转变话题：“我去迎接新同伴，神田不了解情况只怕已经和他打起来了，得去阻止他们才行。辛西娅小姐一起来吗？”

少见的，辛西娅犹豫了。

踟蹰片刻，她摇摇头：“科姆伊之前说想要你的画像，我去拿给他。”

听到这里，李娜莉的嘴角无法克制地抽搐了一下。

为李娜莉所画的全身像已经完稿，她是这一周里第一个被辛西娅抓住的模特儿。和其他画稿一样，她的画像也被收纳在专用木箱里。

辛西娅盘膝坐到地上，拿起属于李娜莉那的一卷画轻轻放在一边。沉默、或者说发呆了片刻，她将木箱中的画一一取出，展开看上一眼，再细细卷好，码放在脚边。这些画大体按时间顺序叠放，画里什么都有，多是些凌乱的草稿，粗粗几笔勾勒出森林、草原、高山、河流、鲜花、草木、街道、房屋、庭院、家具、宠物……

还有人，各式各样认识不认识、记得不记得的人。

她学画的时间其实并不长，短短两年记住的东西却比那之前十几年都多，它们代表了她短暂人生中更为短暂的际遇，一些令她快乐，一些令她悲伤，还有一些令她幸福又痛苦，却刻骨铭心地不敢忘怀，否则这世间便再没有半点能证明他们存在过的遗留。

最后，她摊开克洛斯·马利安的画像。

本就是凭记忆随手涂抹而成，辛西娅甚至忘了是什么时候、为了什么而画下它，脆弱的画纸经过三十五年早已不复当年，画像上挺拔的少年却依旧灵动又鲜明，只是一个潦草的侧影，也能从那张狂的笑容上看出他是一个多么恣意潇洒的人。

不过现在，大概已经成为他最讨厌的中年大叔了吧。

辛西娅眼中流露出一点笑意。

简单包装好李娜莉的画像，她打开房门走出去，抬眼就见到今天已经见过两回的人。

神田正从门口经过，听到响动，锐利的目光扫过来，称得上凶神恶煞，看起来比前两次加起来都要不高兴。

“新来的？”他停下来看了她两眼。

“算是吧。”辛西娅关上门，回头看到他还站在原地，“你有什么事？”

神田的目光落在她的头发上：“你和那个被诅咒的豆芽菜是什么关系？”

“……”

这句话里的每一个词都匪夷所思，辛西娅皱起眉头，这个人真该和李娜莉学一学礼仪。

但论起无礼，曾经的她也不遑多让，作为回敬，辛西娅一言不发地转头走开，将神田晾在原地。

神田可能从没遭受过此等待遇——一般而言，总是他这么对待别人——他呆了呆，一时没有反应过来，却见辛西娅走了两步突然回头，盯着他看了片刻，像是在打量什么奇怪的东西。

“你是人类吗？”半晌，她问了这么一句话。

靠近之后不谐的感觉更加明显了。

神田为之气结：“废话！”

将先前的问题忘得一干二净，他怒气冲冲地大步走开，没多久就传来震天响的摔门声。

这个驱魔师的脾气真的很糟糕。

辛西娅毫无罪魁祸首的自觉，重新踏上前往司令室的路。

科姆伊其人，作为一个战斗组织的司令官，身兼该组织科学研究一把手，大部分时候相当可靠，那小部分不怎么靠得住的时候，却令人每每见到都不免心生叹息——

“我的妹妹最可爱！！世界上最最最！最可爱！！”

不出所料，科姆伊一开始还在神游天际，展开李娜莉的画像后立刻精神抖擞，整个人当即陷入异常的兴奋中，像是恨不能钻进画里。

“喂！那边那个！”

“那边哪个？”

利巴班长从文件之海中探出头，眼下挂着两轮浓重的黑眼圈，他的神情比刚刚见过的神田还要暴躁，咬牙切齿的模样仿佛时刻准备着以下犯上。

“白痴室长，你又想干什么？”

“咳。”科姆伊被他吓得讪讪收回手指，装模作样地清了清喉咙，“李娜莉很快就要带着新人过来了，本室长要务在身不能擅离职守，现在命令你把这张画裱起来，挂到我的床头去。”

“不如把你挂在床头吧！”

利巴班长抡起一本厚皮书用力砸过去，正中科姆伊的脑门。

办公室里又闹成一团。

辛西娅退到门边。

这样的戏码几乎每天都在上演，初次见面时那个沉稳又善良的司令官，已经令人遗憾地隐没在记忆深处不知哪个角落里。

正当战局即将把所有人都卷进去时，门口响起了敲门声，它相较于门里的动静实在过于渺小，以至于除了辛西娅之外没有人听到，她看了一眼小狗护食一样抱着画像趴在墙角的科姆伊，转身走到门边打开半人宽的距离。

“李娜莉。”声音特地抬高了些。

科姆伊竖起耳朵，“嗖”地爬起来。

李娜莉比任何人都要熟悉办公室里发生的一切，但她依然若无其事地笑道：“辛西娅小姐，我带沃克先生过来了。哥哥在忙吗？”

科姆伊整了整衣襟，转瞬之间恢复司令官应有的稳重，他走到办公桌后，以肉眼几不可见的速度将画卷塞进桌下，而后对辛西娅点点头。

辛西娅把门完全打开:“请。”

李娜莉侧身让开一步，露出身后的少年。

看到那少年时，辛西娅的瞳孔猛然紧缩。

回忆在暗处悄悄伸出手，不经意间便被拽进久远过去的漩涡中。

一个名字呼之欲出——

“席……”

“初次见面，我是亚连·沃克，请多指教。”


	2. Vol.02 启程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关于克洛斯的过去纯属捏造

白色的、如同未老先衰的发，与之相配的应是红宝石般剔透的双眼，永远有着柔和的目光，溢满笑意。

「我想守护你们身处的世界，守护与你们一样的人类。」

说着这样的话，披上黑色的战袍，义无反顾地走进本与他无关的战场。

悲剧导致战争，战争又导致新的悲剧，循环往复，不灭不休。

黑暗与死亡在背后张牙舞爪，巨大的身形顷刻间将这背影吞没。

再也没有回来。

“辛西娅小姐？”

辛西娅自回忆中惊醒，在旁人看来只是反应慢了半拍，面上却有复杂的神情将收未收。

李娜莉在两人的白发上看了一道，笑着打起圆场：“沃克先生，这位是辛西娅小姐，和你一样也是刚来总部的驱魔师哦。”

“叫我亚连就好。辛西娅小姐，你好。”

温润的声音带着变声期特有的音质，听在耳里全然陌生，仔细看的话，就连样貌也与记忆中的人相去甚远。

这个少年长得十分干净，灰色的眼睛透亮得能看见眼底，左侧眉骨处却有一枚血色的五芒星印记，散发出不祥的气息，门卫会将他误认作恶魔也是因为它，或许这正是他的灵魂像神田一样有着不谐之感的原因所在，但他的确是人类。

“你好……抱歉……”辛西娅思考了一秒，立刻为自己的走神找到足以取信于人的理由，“很少见到和我一样的发色。你的头发是天生的吗？”

“不，”亚连摸了摸头，苦笑道，“这是诅咒的后遗症，和左眼的五芒星一样，是我父亲留给我的遗物。”

看来其间也有许多故事。

辛西娅不再多说，后退一步让开路。

短暂的耽搁令办公室里已经看不见半点闹剧的痕迹，研究员们各归其位、各司其职，地上桌上依然堆满了山一样的文件。

科姆伊从办公桌后走出来，摘下帽子：“亚连·沃克先生，我也可以称你为‘亚连’吧？欢迎来到黑色教团，我是科学班的室长科姆伊·李，之前真是不好意思啊哈哈哈……”

数道目光刀枪剑戟一般扎向他，仿佛在替还没走进总部就被门卫吼了一顿、被其他驱魔师砍了几刀的无辜少年无声谴责。

凭借一身长年练就的厚皮，科姆伊镇定自若，他像是刚刚才注意到亚连与辛西娅之间的相似，奇道：“这么一看你们两个人还真是像啊。”他弯腰凑到亚连面前，“如果眼睛也是红色的就更……”

辛西娅垂下眼，打算找个理由告辞，李娜莉的声音突然插进来：“哥哥，亚连的手好像受伤了，请你帮他看一看吧。”

“咦？”亚连连连摆手，“没事啦，李娜莉小姐，没什么大碍。”

其他人却因为他的动作，反而齐齐看向他戴着手套的左手。

这只手十分怪异，露出手套的部分就像被剥除了皮肤，只剩下肌肉纹理，指甲片片乌黑，整只手都呈现出如同腐肉的红褐色，一般人看到这样的手只怕会立刻尖叫着逃开。

然而在场的没有一个是“一般人”，亚连被这些研究员特有的目光看得浑身发毛，不知道该不该把手藏起来。

“嗯……是呢。”科姆伊仔细打量了一会儿，直起身笑道，“不用忍着，让我看看吧，毕竟我就是干这一行的。李娜莉，来帮我一下。辛西娅小姐有兴趣一起来吗？亚连君可能和你是同一个类型的哦。”

“同一个类型？”亚连看向辛西娅，清澈的灰瞳里满是疑惑。

视线发生偏移，眼前的人和景有一瞬间的扭曲，像是要与什么东西重合在一起。

辛西娅摇了摇头，甩开浮现的错觉：“不了，你们忙吧，我先告辞了。” 

作为胆敢自称“科学班室长”的人，科姆伊用一个晚上就修好了亚连的圣洁，第二天新的任务接踵而至，亚连和辛西娅都在人员名单上，除了他们之外还有神田优的名字也赫然在列。

辛西娅接到命令来到司令室时，正看到神田与亚连并排坐在沙发上，两人中间隔着一臂的距离，周身仿佛燃烧着冲天火焰，随时都会陷入你死我活的修罗场。

房中满是浓郁的咖啡香气，科姆伊站在办公桌后，看似神采奕奕的脸上有着不容忽视的疲倦，他敲了敲充作布景板的书架，制止亚连和神田继续用目光谋杀彼此，而后才看到走进房中的辛西娅。

“辛西娅小姐，早上好。请来听任务说明吧，这里是资料——李娜莉，麻烦你了——因为时间紧迫，所以详细内容请在路上查看。”

“三个人的任务吗？”辛西娅接过李娜莉递来的资料，“谢谢。请说。”

科姆伊拉开一副地图。

这次任务是突发的圣洁夺回战，地点位于意大利南部一个废弃的地下城市，任务紧迫之处在于已经有大量恶魔汇聚在该处意图抢夺圣洁，现场的探索队员与恶魔直接遭遇，连夜传回消息，可谓十万火急，科学班成员一夜未眠，加班加点汇总情报制定方案，其成果正是三人手中厚厚的资料簿。

“大致情况就是这样，你们的任务是保护圣洁并且消灭恶魔。务必记住，圣洁是决定这场圣战成败的关键，决不能落入恶魔手里。没有其他问题的话请三位即刻出发，探索队员会带领各位前往任务地点。”

“那边的探索队员呢？”亚连突然问道，“他们怎么办？”

“……”科姆伊看向他，面色凝重起来。话音顿了顿，他才说道：“探索队员的任务是支援驱魔师，驱魔师则有自己必须完成的任务，我知道这很残酷，但如果驱魔师为了救探索队员致使任务失败，则是本末倒置。所以，”他的神情柔和了一些，“同样是为了让我们的同伴还有机会回来，请你们尽力而为吧，完成任务也就解除了他们的危机，拜托了。”

“明白了，这就出发。”亚连夹着资料起身，刻意略过神田，对三步外的辛西娅笑道，“就要一起战斗了，请多指教，辛西娅小姐。”

辛西娅点点头。

神田不满地嘀咕：“啧，两个新人吗？”

“不可以在战前就闹内讧，辛西娅小姐和亚连都是经验丰富的驱魔师，神田可不要太小看他们哦。”科姆伊拍了拍手，“好啦，都去准备吧，十分钟后在地下水道集合。辛西娅小姐请留一步，你的魔偶已经制作好了，现在就交给你。”

他打开一个方形的盒子，一颗长着翅膀的黑色眼珠慢吞吞地升起来，在原地转了两圈，才扑腾着飞向它的新主人。

辛西娅按捺住将它拍进墙里的冲动：“我可以像以前一样定期汇报。”

“不～～行，现在的室长是我，我说了算。”科姆伊竖起食指摇了摇，“‘这个’魔偶主要用于驱魔师与总部双向联系，一方面令总部能了解驱魔师的动向，另一方面也让总部在驱魔师有需要时能及时提供支援，在一定范围内，携带魔偶的驱魔师之间也能够直接通话，虽然不像亚连的蒂姆甘比那样能录像，但还是很有用的，请随身携带它。而且……”他压低音量，“你的圣洁情况特殊，我还是担心它的稳定性，无论出现任何问题都一定要尽快联系总部。也试着把我们当作后盾吧，不接受异议！”

再拒绝就有些不知好歹了，辛西娅与那个眼珠子对视片刻，无奈地将它收进衣袋中。

因为身无长物，也不需要整理行装，辛西娅直接来到地下水道。

走出楼梯间，潺潺水声骤然放大，河道上方根据山岩改造的高耸穹顶威严肃穆，渡口上亮着一盏只能照亮有限范围的灯，灯影边缘执勤的卫兵对辛西娅无声地点头致意。

这段地下水道是流经多个城市的地下河的一部分，此时河面上泊着一支两头翘起的小木船，身着黄袍、戴着口罩的探索队员正在和综合部的工作人员一起检查船只状况。

注意到来了人，探索队员直起身：“驱魔师大人。”

辛西娅“嗯”了一声算是回应，接着问道：“你是这次任务的先遣队员？”

探索部队的任务往往是阶段性的，调查、汇报、增援、撤离，各个阶段都有人员变动，但同一任务的参与人员则全程跟进，像这次这样经探索队员确认后再由总部调配驱魔师的任务，领路人也不会是无关于该任务的其他人员。圣洁出世通常意味着会有大量恶魔蜂拥而至，辛西娅曾参与过几次圣洁夺回战，对此类任务的流程并不陌生。有效的战斗模式一经认可便少有改动，所以即使过了三十五年，驱魔师与支援部队的配合还是一如既往。

“我是通信班的托玛，也是本次任务先遣调查队的成员。”探索队员回道。

辛西娅的目光滑过他背上的电话机：“从英国到意大利要很长时间，也许我们到达时那边已经结束了，你制定的能让我们及时赶上的方案是什么？”

托玛对这样的问话感到有些意外，但离出发还有一点时间，他踏上渡口，翻出一张地图递给辛西娅：“如您所见，先乘船经水路到达城镇，之后转乘火车与渡轮到法国，再从法国乘火车前往意大利。考虑到时差，预计当地时间凌晨能抵达任务地点。”

也许觉得这不是驱魔师该操心的事，托玛回答得很笼统，地图上的标注却十分详尽，代表火车铁轨的线条几经转折，行程的每个阶段都紧密衔接。地图后夹着火车与渡轮的时刻表，辛西娅走到灯下仔细地看起来。

托玛在原地站了一会儿，发现再没有自己什么事，便回到船上等待其他人。

几分钟后，楼梯口传来脚步声，亚连和神田先后出现，再后面是科姆伊与利巴班长。时间紧迫，几人都不再多言，三位驱魔师在船上坐稳之后，工作人员松开缆绳，小船立刻随着水流向前驶去。

身后传来科姆伊的临别赠言：“一路顺风！”

渡口的灯光和灯光下的人影很快消失在黑暗里。

船只平稳地行驶在水面上，唯一的光来自于船上挂着小汽灯，没有人说话，除了水声四下一片静谧。

过了几分钟，在船尾摆渡的托玛疑惑地抬起船篙，水流不正常地湍急起来，船只前行速度明显增快，但这段河道还不是水流应该变化的地方。

神田和亚连跟着也发现了这种异状，神田立刻握住刀柄站起身，亚连也脱下左手手套，只有辛西娅若无其事地坐在最后，漠然注视着船舷外飞溅的水花。

“不要紧张，是我做的。”

冰一样的声音响起。其他人看向她，亚连离她最近，想到科姆伊昨天说他和辛西娅同样都是寄生型，便问道：“是圣洁的力量吗？”

辛西娅看了他一眼：“是我的力量。”

亚连脸上露出疑惑来。

这个世界既然存在有“神”与“恶魔”，自然也还会有其他奇异力量，但从没见过哪一种能像辛西娅这样，既没有使用媒介，也没有写画符咒或法阵，只是一动不动地坐着，就能在与船身接触的水面看到越发明显的水流变化，肉眼可见的波浪翻涌着，像有生命的活物般推动船只向前疾行。

而圣洁会使适格者的装备或肉体发生武器化的形变，辛西娅的身体没有任何类似的变化，她甚至连武器都没带。这份力量更像幻想小说里的……

“魔法？”

辛西娅扯了一下嘴角：“以前也有人这么说。”

“解释一下。”

神田仍握着刀柄，危险的目光锁定辛西娅。感受到杀气，辛西娅才抬眼看了看他，像是毫不把他的威胁放在心上，目光一扫而过，回落到亚连身上：“你想救那些探索队员吧？”

亚连愣了一下，坚定地点头：“是的，我想救他们。”

“天真。”神田嗤之以鼻。亚连不甘示弱地回击：“天真又如何？没有人理应被牺牲，如果努力一把就能救下更多人，为什么不去做？驱魔师消灭恶魔不就是为了挽救更多生命吗？”

“你以为是过家家吗？没有牺牲的战争根本不存在，鼠目寸光！”

“你才是铁石心肠！”

各执一词，争执不休，很难说谁占上风，无论悲天悯人还是残酷取舍，都只是战争中无奈的缩影，两人吵不出结果，各自怒气冲天地偏开头，以免看到对方的脸时忍不住发动圣洁自相残杀。

等到他们安静下来，辛西娅才接着说下去：“探索队员没有战斗力，面对恶魔撑不了多久，按之前那种慢吞吞的走法，我们到达时只能去给他们收尸——如果还有尸体的话。”

“驱魔师大人有什么办法吗？”托玛听到这里终于忍不住插嘴问道，这次的路线是他制定的，那是力所能及的最快方案，时间过于紧张，他其实已经放弃了任务地点的同伴，然而辛西娅此时的话却让他重新燃起希望。

“你的方案没有问题，只是我们改乘再上一趟火车，后续行程也要相应调整，尽量以直线路径前行，途中无论是船舶、火车或是汽车，只要顺路都可以借力，遇到山谷或河流之类需要绕路的地方，我会带你们直接通过，这样能多争取一些时间。探索部队现在有牵制恶魔的装置吗？”

托玛忧心忡忡：“有结界装置可以限制恶魔的行动，但我们会优先用于保护圣洁。”

失去一个圣洁，战争便少了一分胜算，而探索队员随时都能补充，理智而残酷的加减法。

“那就更要抓紧时间了。”

话音刚落，水流出现更加激烈的变化，站着的神田和托玛摇晃了一下，小船如离弦之箭般飞驰起来。

面色不复先前的轻松，辛西娅全神贯注地看着河水。明知不该打扰她，亚连还是忍不住轻声说道：“谢谢你。”

“不用谢我。当我成为驱魔师时，希布拉丝卡对我的预言是‘恶魔屠戮者’，破坏恶魔是我职责所在，但我不关心人类的死活。”

出口的话语冰冷又无情，亚连呆愣地看着她同样冰冷的面容，不明白她为什么在帮助他人的同时却要说出这种话，更像是把自己排除在人类之外。

神田嘲讽道：“那你现在是在做什么？”

辛西娅没有理他：“曾经有一个人……”

她再一次看向亚连，目光逐渐深远，烈风吹乱了她的额发，眼里的感情也跟着凌乱起来，亚连觉得她似乎透过他看到了什么。

“你和他有点像。如果是他的话，也会做出同样的事，所以要谢就谢他吧。”

至于那个人是谁，辛西娅没有说下去。

没过多久，黑暗尽头出现了一点亮光，小船在水波推动下一鼓作气冲出地下水道，阳光下的河面豁然开朗。

再往前并入城市水系，高低错落的房屋在两岸飞快后退，岸边的行人对他们投以好奇的目光。

拐过一个弯道时，托玛大喊一声：“就是这里，我们上岸！”

四道身影腾空而起，落在河堤上，脚尖刚刚触地又再次跃起，落足于远离河岸的房顶，落点远远超过预计距离，滞空时脚下的气流突然发生变化，凭空生起劲风托着他们向更高更远的地方而去。

这一次再没有人感到奇怪，借助辛西娅的力量，他们很快离开城市，一道道铁轨延伸进山岭，后方响起汽笛鸣响和车轮碾压铁轨发出的轰鸣声。

梵蒂冈的权能无处不在，这趟列车的乘务员认出他们胸前的蔷薇十字后立刻将他们请进头等厢。

作为唯一的女士，辛西娅被亚连礼貌地让出了靠窗的位子，她靠在窗边，一边看着窗外变化的风景，一边随意地翻看任务资料。

再动人的故事变成任务内容后也只是单调的铅字，废弃都市中徘徊五百年不去的亡灵实际上是用圣洁制造的人偶，没有一点悬念。这些玄乎其玄的地方传说背后似乎不是恶魔就是圣洁，教团也认准这个方向，只要有古怪传闻的地方都会去一探究竟，大部分被希布拉丝卡收纳、或找到适格者的圣洁就是这样被从历史的淤泥中挖掘出来。

但同样的，千年伯爵也能使用这种办法探索圣洁，所以一旦教团有所发现，恶魔总会接踵而至。

“说起来，有个问题我刚才就想问了，”亚连看着资料上记有“废弃都市玛帝鲁的亡灵传说”的页面，“为什么亡灵传说会和圣洁有关？”

辛西娅疑惑地看了他一眼，亚连脸上写满真诚——他是真的不知道。

“克洛斯……你的师父，没有告诉过你吗？”

她想起刚见面时亚连甚至不知道圣洁也有分类，而这些事对于每个与这场战争有关的人而言都应该是“常识”。

听到辛西娅的话，亚连顿时面有菜色，好像那个名字是某种强力诅咒，反倒是一直趴在他头上的金色魔偶听到克洛斯的名字后扇了扇翅膀。

“那个混蛋师父……”亚连扯了扯嘴角，“除了吃喝嫖赌并强迫未成年的弟子赚钱给他还债以外什～～么都没有说呢。在印度的时候说我正式成为驱魔师了，下一秒就拿锤子砸我的脑袋然后逃之夭夭。这样的师父呢，哈哈！实在是令人羞于挂齿呀！”

几乎变了一个人，温和有礼的表象不翼而飞，亚连浑身涌出肉眼不可见的黑气，似乎忆起了痛苦的往昔，连面目都扭曲起来。

“哼。”

坐在对面的神田发出不屑的鼻音，也不知是针对亚连还是克洛斯，抑或是针对他们所有人。他满脸写着无聊，眉目平淡地看着窗外：“圣洁这种东西，大洪水之后就散落各地，早前全都沉在海底，现在鬼知道变成什么样子。但圣洁一定会引发异状，‘有古怪的地方很可能存在圣洁’——教团以此为依据搜查圣洁的踪迹。”说完，他斜睨了亚连一眼，“回去之后让科姆伊给你补补课，顺便长点个子，豆芽菜。”

“我叫亚连·沃克！”亚连青筋直爆，转向辛西娅时又挂上一脸温和的笑，“辛西娅小姐认识师父吗？刚才听到你叫他‘克洛斯’。”

回忆的浪潮又要翻涌上来，辛西娅闭了闭眼：“认识。但我很久没有见到他了。”

很久很久。

托玛及时调整了行程，四人到达法国后再次登上火车，等到离开法国国境，他们又在中途离车，乘着风横穿河流与峡谷，踏过茂密的树林，跃上托玛的新方案里应该搭乘的下一辆车。

一直到夕阳西下，弦月东升，地图上近乎平直的线条终于延伸到意大利境内。当地中海的海岸线出现在远处的山峦之外时，他们跳下最后一辆火车，片刻不停地向山谷中奔去。

玛帝鲁这个地方自古环境严苛，高温和干燥使地表鲜有植被覆盖，五百年前居民就将居所转移到地下，制造能歌善舞的人偶排解寂寥，最终却还是敌不过岁月荒芜而遗弃了这里。

跃上怪石嶙峋的山岗，远远可见位于地表部分鳞次栉比的建筑物，城市上空漂浮着十数个球状物体，被来自下方的光柱笼罩着动弹不得。

“看到他们了！是探索队！”亚连大喊一声。

每个人都看到那危急的情形，辛西娅吹起更猛烈的风，推着他们迅速向那里靠近。

即将接近城市边缘时，一道光柱突然消失，接着，极端森冷的气息自恶魔群中扩散开来。

“看来是有恶魔进化了。”辛西娅说道，她看到高空中有一只恶魔开始扭曲形变。

“什么？！”

亚连和托玛脸色剧变。突如其来的进化意味着有人死去，他们终究迟了一步，就连神田也忍不住低咒一声。

与此同时，像是直接钻入脑海的声音在耳中响起，诡异的、阴冷的、喜悦的、纯真的，混杂了无数澎湃情感的笑声刺痛着每个人的神经，令人几欲作呕——

“我升级啦——”

犹如新生儿的第一声啼哭。

恶魔，杀人兵器，其存在目的就是不断地杀人——进化——杀更多的人。

一级恶魔遵循程序化的指令杀人，二级恶魔则能通过杀人获得情感上的满足，这种渴望使之如同中毒已深的瘾君子，在辛西娅清晰的视野里，进化后的二级恶魔几乎在破壳而出的一瞬间便迫不及待地冲向下方的人类。

手持结界装置而无法移动寸步的探索队员闭上眼，等待痛苦降临。下一秒，刺骨的寒意自周身盘旋而上，他试探地睁开一只眼，眼前占据视野的不是恶魔因兴奋而扭曲的脸，而是一堵高耸的冰墙。冰墙极厚极硬，二级恶魔收不住势“砰”地撞在墙面上，发出巨大的声响，而冰面只是在另一侧以撞击点为中心出现浅淡的龟裂纹，转眼又恢复原状。

不仅如此，这道凭空出现的冰墙还在继续延展，在远处的人眼里，恶魔群四面都有类似的冰墙接连出现，彼此之间互相连接，形成一个冰做的牢笼，将所有恶魔封锁其间。厚实的冰层阻隔了结界装置的光线，一级恶魔们重获自由，在二级恶魔的指令下向冰墙发动攻击，隆隆炮响不绝于耳，仿佛连空气都在这样的攻势下震颤。

探索队员们为这突变怔愣片刻，立刻意识到是驱魔师的增援到来，他们在队长的指令下汇集，带着劫后余生的喜悦奔向已经能看见身影的三位驱魔师。

看到探索队员们从各个地方聚成一条黄色细流，亚连紧绷的神经才放松下来。知道有恶魔进化时他以为先之前的一切努力都付诸流水，现在看到探索队员安然无恙，他高兴得几乎要叫出来——

没有谁理应被牺牲！

他看向其他人，托玛露在面罩之外的双眼里满是笑意，远一些的神田只能看到侧脸，看起来也没有之前那么僵硬——也许他也会为别人的获救而心生喜悦吧？亚连决定暂时放下成见，把每个人都想得美好一点。

最后他看向几步外的辛西娅。在冰墙出现前，他就感到托着他们的风所有迟缓，直到那些冰墙不可思议地拔地而起，他才意识到原因。

与探索队员的距离越来越近，亚连转头对辛西娅说道：“请辛西娅小姐保护探索队员们，恶魔就交给我和神田。”

神田回头瞥了他们一眼，冷哼着从腰间拔出长刀，似乎隐含了“随你便”“别来碍事”之类的潜台词。

辛西娅摇摇头：“我说过，破坏恶魔才是我的职责，人类的死活与我无关。”

如果不是亚连想要救这些人类，她会在足够接近战场后直接攻击恶魔，确保一击必杀，当然那样的话这些人已经死了。

“不想那些探索队员被我的战场波及，就带他们离远一点。”

亚连停下脚步，其他人跟着停下来。

“可是我们之中只有辛西娅小姐能在这么多恶魔中保全所有人。而且这一天我们都在借助辛西娅小姐的力量，你也很累了吧？请让我们履行驱魔师的职责，这不是一个人的战斗，我们是同伴，不是吗？”

辛西娅不以为意，亚连赶在她张口前抢道：“拜托了！”

“你们啰嗦完了没有？没见过哪个驱魔师会在战场上抢恶魔，那边的冰快破了。”神田举着刀一脸不耐。

如他所言，远方的冰牢正在不间断的震动中簌簌往下掉着冰屑。

当然不可能毫无疲倦，现在的身体已不像三十五年前那样，在圣洁的支持下有取之不竭的力量，辛西娅困住恶魔后就解除了对冰的控制，它们正在逐渐失去硬度，其间蕴含的神圣之力也在与圣洁断联后迅速消散，也许下一秒那些恶魔就会破冰而出。

短暂的耽搁，幸存的探索队员已经来到近前，托玛迎向为首的中年人，简单交流过几句，他与那中年人一起走回来：“队长说圣洁被其他队员转移到地下了。”

“我们本以为等不到诸位，所以把圣洁藏在那里，尽量多争取一些时间。还好你们来了，实在是太感谢了！”队长热泪盈眶，冲他们鞠了一躬。

“烦死了！你们慢慢聊，我去取圣洁！”神田说完直接冲了出去，亚连紧随其后，笑着对辛西娅留下一句：“拜托了辛西娅小姐！我相信你！”

至于相信什么，他没有来得及解释就消失在原地，几步间赶上神田，接近冰牢时，两人向不同的方向弹开，看来已经分配好各自的任务。

“……”

辛西娅看向最后的托玛。

……托玛不知何时也不见了。

扔下那些精疲力竭的探索队员，辛西娅走向封锁恶魔的冰牢，她看到亚连在靠近冰牢时发动圣洁，巨大的白色利爪将已经脆弱不堪的冰抓得粉碎，转瞬与另一个人影撞在一起。

严格来说，那不是人，只是有着人类的外形而已，狰狞的面目上满溢杀戮的愉悦，看不出半点高兹形容过的那种、悲剧性的对生命的渴望。

但扭曲的感情也是感情，二级恶魔的确与一级不一样。

二级恶魔凭本能就发现之前困住它们的人是辛西娅，一直想冲向她这里，只是不断被亚连阻挠，并在亚连有意无意的牵引下向地下城靠近，而那些亚连无暇应对的一级恶魔则在二级恶魔的授意下纷纷向这边飞来。

身后响起短促而惊恐的呼声，一个探索队员甚至下意识抬起结界装置。

一旦劫后余生便想不起慷慨赴死时的无所畏惧，死亡所带来的恐惧也被成倍放大，这对于人类来说是正常的心理变化。

辛西娅停下脚步，冰墙在背后升起，严丝合缝地围住探索队员。

一级恶魔垂下炮管，周围的建筑物在火炮齐射中轰然倒塌。辛西娅消失在铺天盖地的尘土里，而后现身于飞得最高的一只恶魔头上。恶魔毫无所察，兀自向原来的方向射击。

辛西娅伸出手，轻轻盖在它无声哀嚎的人脸上。

这只恶魔的攻击悄无声息地静止了，只是一瞬间的停滞，无数巨大而尖利的冰柱破体而出，每一根都通体血红，在暗淡的月色下反射着更为暗淡的红光。它从高空坠落，落入下方的恶魔中间时突然爆炸开来，没有飞溅的血液或是迷眼的硝烟，贯穿它的冰柱碎裂成大小不一的冰锥四下迸射，扎进周围的恶魔们毫无防备的身体里，继而连那些恶魔也被自身血液化作的冰穿透，再次爆炸。

一连串爆炸在高空发生，几秒之后，骤然安静下来，空中飘下纷纷扬扬的红色冰凌，像是下了一场红色的雪，触地便化为粉末，平地生起柔和的风，将这些带有致命病毒的粉末远远吹散。

轻盈的身影像羽毛一样落在地上，战斗结束了。

亚连与二级恶魔不见踪影，只有交战之声若隐若现，他们的战场已经转移到地下城，地下逼仄的环境不利于二级恶魔过于高大的身躯，亚连的判断很正确，也许他缺乏应有的常识，但战斗素养却是无法传授的宝贵素质，寄生型圣洁的适格者生来就是战士。

辛西娅缓缓吐出一口气。

成为驱魔师以来，破坏恶魔已经成为家常便饭，被留在后方保护人类却还是第一次，她看了一眼烟尘散尽后的冰墙，另一侧看到她消灭恶魔的探索队员们表现各异，有的放松地靠在墙上，活泼一些的则手舞足蹈地给她鼓掌，看不清他们的表情，那种喜悦却分明地透过厚重的冰墙传出来。

明明都是如此热爱生命的人，却义无反顾地走上这样的战场，黑色教团有史以来死亡率一直居高不下的不是驱魔师，而是这些没有任何特异力量、只能以血肉之躯面对敌人的支援人员，他们有的被恶魔杀死亲朋、怀揣一腔悲愤，有的只是单纯为了守护人类，即便无法成为“使徒”也想要战斗。 

就是这些不自量力的人，使黑色教团延续了百年。

人类真是不可思议的存在，脆弱又坚强。

“哔——”

腰包里突然传来怪声，辛西娅才想起包里装着科姆伊强塞给她的通讯魔偶。

打开腰包，魔偶终于得以重见天日，欢快地扑腾着翅膀在她身边飞来飞去。

“辛西娅！喂！听得见吗？”

是神田的声音。

“听得见。”

辛西娅抓住魔偶，魔偶在她冰冷的视线中安分下来。

“上面结束了吧？圣洁在我这边，你去接应几个探索队员，我这里有个拖后腿的，没工夫管其他人！”

“知道了。”

切断通讯，辛西娅向神田所说的地点跑去，那是一个通往地下的入口，几个黄色的身影正顺着长长的石阶往上爬。看到她时，他们显而易见地放松下来，一脸被拯救的表情真让人不习惯。

“驱魔师大人！”

“我是辛西娅。现在带你们去安全的地方。下面怎么样了？”

几个探索队员跟上她：“辛西娅小姐也了解这次任务的详情吧？用圣洁制作的人偶是一个老人，他和他收养的女孩在一起，神田大人本想直接取走人偶的‘心脏’，但是被那个女孩阻止了，她希望等人偶自然停止活动之后再取走圣洁，神田大人答应了她的要求，现在正护送他们离开地下城。那个人偶很老了，行动不大方便，我们想要帮助神田大人但是被他赶走了。地下一直有战斗的声音，是有其他驱魔师在与恶魔战斗吗？”

辛西娅点点头：“还有一个驱魔师在与二级恶魔交战，你们没有留在下面是正确的，如果神田与那个恶魔遭遇，有你们在，他很可能陷入不利的局面。”

虽然神田肯定会口口声声说不管这些“拖后腿的”，但他实际上不是那么无情的人，这点从他竟然会答应保护人偶和人偶身边的人、而不是直接取走圣洁就能看出来。

不过……

“人偶不是那个老人，应该是那个小女孩。”

“什么？！”

“取乐用的人偶，外貌不可能老态龙钟。而且，”辛西娅抚上心口，几近嘲讽地笑了一下，“圣洁能让一块木头活动五百年之久，又怎么会让它衰老？”

探索队员立刻想把这个消息告诉神田，然而不知是因为地下的通讯状况不佳，还是其他更糟糕的原因，就连辛西娅的魔偶也无法与神田联系上。

但她看起来并不紧张，照旧带着他们回到原来的地方。

“还活着的人都在这里了吗？”她问探索队的队长。

队长环视了一圈幸存的队员，脸色暗了暗：“是的，全在这里了。”

“现在就送你们去附近的村子，请你带路。”

队长惊讶道：“您不去帮助另外两位驱魔师大人吗？”

“受人之托忠人之事，我答应了要护你们周全。”辛西娅反倒奇怪地看着他，“而且只是一只二级恶魔而已，需要三个驱魔师吗？”

她的表情太过理所当然，队长一时哑口无言，只好同意她的安排。

最近的村落离玛帝鲁只隔着一座山，山这边和山那边是截然不同的环境，玛帝鲁地处沿海却干燥异常，很大程度上是因为这条山脉阻拦了来自海洋的湿气，有关亡灵的传言最早就是从山这边的村子传出来的。

考虑到驱魔师可能在战斗中受伤，他们在村中一处离诊所颇近的民居中落脚。

安顿好这些精疲力尽的探索队员后，辛西娅又回到玛帝鲁。

远远看到一道明亮的光柱冲天而起，充满神圣的气息，依山而建的建筑群中间出现了一个巨大的破洞，借着照入地底的月光，隐约能看到战斗痕迹和东倒西歪的人影。

辛西娅一跃而下，地表与地底落差不小，盘旋的气流稳稳托住她的身体，也吹开了四周的沙尘。

这是一个类似于神殿或者剧院的场所，极为广大，玛帝鲁居民的建造工艺令人叹为观止，但不管五百年前它有多么美轮美奂，经过激战后都只剩下残垣断壁。

神田和亚连倒在破洞正下方的空地上，一个驱魔师只要还能动，就不会让自己毫无防备地躺着，他们只怕伤得很重。

圣洁就在亚连旁边，恶魔已经消失了。

离他们不远的地方躺着另外两个身影——裹着斗篷的人类，和穿着粗布麻衣的人偶。人偶已经失去会让人错认作人类的假象，木质肌理和球形关节都暴露在外，它身边的老人伏在血泊中，生命气息正飞快从他身上流失，他却伸长了干枯的手，竭力想要碰一碰那个人偶。

亚连趴在地上，寄宿圣洁的左手抓着另一个圣洁，悲伤的目光从老人与人偶身上转开，哀求地看向辛西娅。

辛西娅走到他身边：“你想做什么？”

“我答应了他们，要让古索尔亲手停止拉拉。”

结合已有信息，很容易就能勾勒出故事全貌：被抛弃而误入废弃都市的人类，与同样被抛弃成为亡灵的人偶相依为命，数十年后不忍彼此孤单留存于世而约定同时死去，如果没有恶魔和驱魔师来搅局，这个约定再过不久就能实现。

渺小的愿望，卑微的情感，相较于左右全人类命运的圣洁，不值一提。

神田沙哑的声音传来：“那个人偶已经死了。带上圣洁回总部，现在只有你还有战斗力，就算再遇到恶魔你也能保护圣洁。”

理智的判断。

辛西娅弯腰从亚连手中取走那个圣洁。

亚连努力地想要支起身体，泪水在他被尘土和血渍脏污的脸上划出两道清晰的痕迹。

“辛西娅小姐，请让我完成他们的心愿吧。战斗已经结束了，他们……他们只是想在一起度过最后的时间而已啊。

“是我没有保护好他们……

“拜托你，请把圣洁还给我。”

三天后。

“喂，你的电话，科姆伊找你。”

楼梯“咚咚”作响，神田跟在托玛身后下楼，手里抓着的话筒连接在托玛背后的电话机上。辛西娅坐在一楼的钢琴前，抬手接过话筒，目光在他没扣好的衬衫里、光滑的胸膛上停留了片刻。

消灭恶魔的那个晚上，神田被辛西娅扛进这间诊所，那时他遭到重创，已经撑不住昏迷过去，最严重的伤口就在胸腹位置，医生一开始以为自己救不回他的命，后来断定这样的伤至少要五个月才能痊愈。

显而易见，医生的两个判断都错了，只用了不到三天，神田的身体恢复如初，连一个疤都没有留下。

“你真的是人类吗？”辛西娅又问了这个问题。

电话那头传来喷笑声。

神田的额角青筋突跳：“你想打架吗？”

“神田这人不经逗的。”科姆伊笑着在电话里说，“言归正传，这次任务辛苦你们了，我已经看过报告了，你做得很好。不过我还是想问问，战斗过后你的身体有什么不适吗？”

看来科姆伊还是放心不下她和圣洁那不到百分之十的同步率。

辛西娅回头看了一眼神田，那个脾气糟糕的青年倚在门边，一边扣着扣子，一边神游天际，托玛在她身边笔直地站着，假装自己是个不闻不看的电话亭。

她低声回道：“没有异常。”

“那就好。之后有什么打算吗？”

“没有指定任务的话，我会去X国，探索部队告诉我X国正在和邻国交战，人口死亡率高的地方恶魔出现的几率也会相应增高。和以前一样，除非指派特定任务，我会一直进行这样的自由除魔。”

“明白了。那么请你也像以前一样定期上报任务详情吧，教团成员遍布世界各地，很容易就能找到他们。给你的魔偶也不可以丢掉哦。”

“……我知道了。”

挂上电话，辛西娅继续之前被打断的事，她翻开身前的钢琴，试着按下几个音，慢慢弹奏起来，一开始有些磕磕绊绊，像是记不清乐谱，又像在回忆怎么弹奏，之后才逐渐变得流畅，神田和托玛立刻听出这是那个人偶所唱的歌——

她不停不休地唱了两个日夜的摇篮曲，不可能听错。

神田抱胸靠在门框上，门里的琴声流向门外。

诊所既是诊所，也是医生的家，这架钢琴也许是女主人或小主人的所有物，在这偏僻的村落中安家，因为疏于保养，音色已经不那么完美，但门外风与树叶的声音与琴声交织在一起，沙沙轻响掩盖了这点瑕疵。

另一种幻听出现了，门里的琴声仿佛在与山的那边、人偶的歌声遥相呼应。

安安静静地听了一会儿，神田开口向那个背影发问：“你为什么要这么做？这不像你会做的事。”

三天前，辛西娅从亚连手中取走圣洁，他以为她会按他所说回总部，但她却将圣洁装回人偶的身体里，连亚连都没有料到这样的发展。

人偶重新动了起来，像是已经忘记五百年前就学会的走路方式，它跌跌撞撞地爬向老人。老人笑着流出了眼泪，闭上眼睛永远安眠，遗忘一切的人偶于那时开始歌唱。

悠扬的琴声像那安魂曲一样一直一直没有停歇，辛西娅的声音融在其中，似乎也带上了哀伤与祭奠：“想要和心爱之人在一起的心情，有什么错呢？”

“啧，一个两个都是这样！”

神田一把夺过托玛抱在手中的团服，大步走出去，远离这个不知为何突然令他生出排斥感的地方。

当天晚上，也就是老人死去的第三天晚上，人偶停止了，亚连在他们死去的地方挖了一个墓穴，将老人与人偶合葬在一起。次日清晨，一同前来执行任务的四人各自奔赴远方。

神田从科姆伊那里接到新的任务，直接前往任务地点，他可能不习惯与任何人道别，在谁也没有注意的时候已经一个人登上了火车。亚连则与托玛一同护送圣洁回总部。

分开前，辛西娅问了亚连一个问题：“听李室长说你能直接看到恶魔的灵魂，能告诉我它们是什么样的吗？”

“嗯？”亚连正在吃今天的第二顿早饭，为这个问题吃了一惊，咬到一半的培根险些从三明治里掉出来，“当然可以，但辛西娅小姐为什么会想知道这个？”

没有驱魔师会关心那些成为恶魔的灵魂，他们只在乎如何有效地破坏它们。而辛西娅的回答更让他惊讶：“我也能感受到灵魂的不同，能分辨人类、恶魔和……能分辨它们之间的差异，但我看不到灵魂……怎么了？”

亚连在听到第一句话时就瞪大了双眼：“原来师父说过的，能和我一样分辨灵魂的人，就是辛西娅小姐啊。”

辛西娅的神情复杂起来。亚连今年不过十五岁，克洛斯收他为徒也不可能超过十年，他竟然连这种陈年旧事都会和弟子说，看来他们之间的关系并没有亚连描述的那么糟糕。

“说起来，辛西娅小姐是怎么和师父认识的？他也向你借钱了吗？”

亚连好奇地问着，忍不住又啃了一口三明治，和二级恶魔的战斗中他也受伤不轻，后来又一直守着老人和人偶，没有充足的进食和休息，对寄生型驱魔师而言是很重的负担，所以现在亚连不仅自己抱着一袋三明治吃个不停，连一旁的托玛怀中也有一个装满食物的巨大袋子。但说到“借钱”二字时，他打了一个寒战，嘴里奶酪和培根的完美口感也在一瞬之间难以下咽。

辛西娅却没有注意到他那一脸菜色和惊恐，她的目光飘向围绕着站台的群山，越过群山之后，落在更远的、名为过去的虚幻里。

和克洛斯相识，原因却是他的父亲。

那是很久以前的事了，比历经爱恨情仇、生死纠葛更早，通常意义上称作“童年”的时候。

有一天，她如往常一样走出试验室，忍受着圣洁的躁动带来的痛楚。一个男人从远方走来，在她身前蹲下，伸出一只手，递到她面前，宽厚的手掌中躺着一颗彩色的糖果，她从来没见过。

糖果是十分高级的奶糖，口感顺滑得像丝绸一样，当然那时的她并不知道什么是奶，什么是糖，什么是丝绸，只是当那味道在舌上散开，就像长久阴霾的天空放了晴，她没有征兆地流下一行泪。

给她糖的男人是一个驱魔师，除此以外，他还有一个十分特殊的身份——他是一个父亲。

男人离开家、踏上除魔之路时，他的孩子还没有上学，调皮捣蛋，喜欢吃糖。离家那天，他亲手给儿子拔了一颗蛀牙，而后在儿子对禁食糖果的哭闹中与家人道别。

也许是移情作用，身为人父的驱魔师每每见到她，总会给她各式各样的糖果，他总是随身携带着它们，期盼着再也不会归家的自己，若是有一天偶遇那无缘的儿子，能够再亲手为他剥一颗糖。

这心愿至死未能实现。

驱魔师的生命总是很短暂的，她去参加了他的葬礼。因为被高级恶魔所杀，他的遗体没有被恶魔病毒侵蚀化为尘土，盖棺前，她顶着其他人怪异的目光，搜出他身上全部糖果。

为了防止尸身被利用，或是被亲眷变成恶魔，所有殉职者都必须火化，葬于教团内部的慰灵地，过世的消息也不准外传，如无意外，这位驱魔师的儿子只怕一辈子都吃不到父亲的糖。

驱魔师下葬时，她看着层层黄土撒落在黑色的骨灰盒上，随手剥开一颗巧克力，慢慢地吃了，这颗巧克力少见地带上了醇正的苦味。葬礼结束后，她用能力收藏好剩下的糖果，时间长了，渐渐地遗忘了它们，也遗忘了收好一个遗愿的心情。

过了许多年，她长大成人，走过了恶魔铺就的尸山血海。那年的科学班加入了一个新人，新人是个比她小几岁的少年，长得很高，有一头张扬的红色头发，爱笑，但很没礼貌。一次她完成任务回总部述职，正好撞上这个少年，她盯着他看了许久，看得他毛骨悚然。

当天下午，她堵住他从科学班翘班偷溜的路，递给他一把还沾着水汽的糖。

几年前有一个驱魔师，他总想着带糖给他的儿子吃。

少年剥开一颗包着金箔的太妃糖，嫌弃地塞进嘴里。

太难吃了，都变质了吧。

他抱怨着，泪水静静流淌而下。

少年在对父亲的咒骂中，一粒接一粒吃掉了全部糖果，当天晚上就因为严重腹泻而住进了医疗所。

第二天，驱魔师的墓碑前出现了一朵由糖纸扎成的花。

如今那朵花早已不知去向，驱魔师的脸面也已模糊不清，但多年过去，她依然记得那只托着糖的手，还有墓前那朵美丽的糖纸花。

而那个少年，就是克洛斯·马利安。

父子同为驱魔师，在黑色教团的历史中绝无仅有。

为了这场圣战有更多胜算，自希布拉丝卡成为第一个驱魔师起，直到科姆伊当上室长为止，黑色教团一直都没有停止过人造使徒的试验，以圣洁与非适格者强行同步，试验体几乎全部来自于希布拉丝卡的亲族——鲁贝利耶家族，选择的也都是尽可能与希布拉丝卡血缘相近的孩子。

然而百年以来，这样的试验只有两例成功者，而这两人恰恰都不是鲁贝利耶家的人，与其他驱魔师也没有任何亲缘关系。除此以外的试验体，无一例外，全部都在圣洁的降咎中死去，神给予的死亡和恶魔给予的死亡竟是一样平等。

而与那些试验体不同的是，克洛斯和他父亲是自然适格者，也就是所谓的“使徒”，是圣洁选择了他们，而非他们选择圣洁，他们的圣洁不是同一个，彼此也没有继承性与共同之处，从时间上来看，克洛斯成为驱魔师比他父亲迟了至少十几年。

也许中央坚持百年的猜想不是空中楼阁，只是那又需要牺牲多少人、破坏多少家庭去实践呢？

远方传来汽笛鸣响。

辛西娅自过去收回目光。

“时间太久，我已经忘了，大概也不是什么值得铭记的事。”她淡漠地揭过这个话题，“言归正传，可以请你描述一下恶魔身上的灵魂吗？我想知道各等级在灵魂上有什么区别。”

见她摆明了不想多说，亚连也不再追究这点小事，他将空纸袋揉成一团，扔进不远处的垃圾桶里。

“如你所见，这份能力是与左眼上的诅咒相伴而生的，”他抬起被圣洁寄宿的左手，抚摸着眉骨上猩红的五芒星，笑容之中带着深刻的怀念，“我曾将我的养父变成恶魔，当时他给予我这个诅咒，之后我破坏了他，他是我的左手破坏的第一个恶魔。”

悲剧总是如影随形。

“我很抱歉。”辛西娅低声说。

火车碾压铁轨的隆隆声逐渐接近，亚连收起面上的哀戚：“辛西娅小姐说的没错，不同级别的恶魔，其灵魂状态的确各不相同，以前我没有发现，直到三天前我看到那只二级恶魔的灵魂。被唤回的灵魂刚刚进入恶魔魔导体中时，他们的灵魂就在身体中，而当他们杀死第一个人并侵占其皮囊、彻底恶魔化后，灵魂则以不同的形态出现在体外。一级恶魔还能保持人形，被镣铐与锁链束缚，二级恶魔则有所恶化，我还没有遇到过三级恶魔，所以不清楚他们的状况，不过可想而知，恶化只可能更严重。”

辛西娅试着想象了一下那种状态：“它们看起来有自己的意识吗？”

亚连肯定地点头：“我能听到他们的哀嚎声和呼救声，他们渴望被拯救。”

“被拯救？”辛西娅颇感意外。

驱魔师破坏恶魔是为了拯救活着的人，甚至有些驱魔师只因为恰巧是稀有的适格者而不得不踏上这条路，但拯救恶魔本身的观点前所未闻，亚连是她见到的第一个会怜悯恶魔的驱魔师，也许这个温柔的少年和高兹会有不少共同语言。

可他的话又与高兹有所出入，如果恶魔在拥有自我意识的同时还拥有一个灵魂，而那个灵魂也有自己的意识，那么先前的猜测就不能过早定论。

“沃克先生，辛西娅小姐，火车已经到了。”

托玛提醒道，隧道另一边出现火车车头的灯光。

亚连不好意思地挠了挠脸：“很抱歉，我知道的也不多，希望能帮上你的忙。”

“谢谢。”辛西娅点点头，“下次再见面时，如果你已经遇到了三级恶魔，再为我说一说它的灵魂吧，希望那时候你还活着。”

亚连的笑容僵了一下，这样不吉利的临别赠言可不多见。

“我曾向养父承诺过，无论如何都不会停下脚步，作为‘Walker'，我一定会努力活到再次相见的那天，请放心吧！”

火车慢慢停靠在站台边，托玛走过去与乘务员交涉。亚连提起行李箱：“辛西娅小姐真的不回总部吗？”

“不了。代我向科姆伊和李娜莉，嗯……还有杰利和利巴班长……还有其他人问好。”

亚连失笑，郑重地回道：“我一定会切实转达给大家的。”


	3. Vol.03 经纪人

探出车窗挥着手的少年随火车远去，一个小时后，辛西娅登上另一趟车。

火车穿山越岭，沿着能看到地中海的山道轰隆向前，将群山之中的废弃都市和其间的人与事都远远抛在身后。

到达最近一个中型城市时，辛西娅下了车，落在来去匆匆的旅客之后，往市中心人流密集的地方走去，一边漫不经心地扫视着出现在视野里的人。

看到才能感知到，她一向以这种方式甄别恶魔，一经确认立刻破坏，除魔生涯的前八年时常当街制造恐慌，教团跟在她身后收拾了不少烂摊子，后来有人教育她要学会照顾别人的感受，她才收敛了一些。

非指定的自由除魔任务几乎没有任何限制，她沿着几十年前走过的老路北上。沿途的风景已与三十五年前大不相同，工业革命使城市日益繁荣，房屋越建越高，道路越发平整干净，各式各样的马车和汽车穿梭往来，造型滑稽的自行车取代牛马成为新的代步工具，提着裙摆的女性间时不时有穿着靓丽裤装的身影穿过，也再没有人对她们投以谴责的目光，甚至嚷嚷着要警察逮捕她们。

行走在这些生气蓬勃的城市间，感觉自己就像陈腐的亡灵般格格不入，目所能及之处皆是旧日幻象，与现实之景交叠在一起，明明只是一场长眠，却仿佛与世界落差了千年。

不知不觉间，来到了与某个男人相遇的地方。

她本不该来到这里，却还是鬼使神差地在中途下了车。

奥地利，维也纳。

音乐之都，艺术家的圣殿，每天都有各界名流汇聚在此，衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，悠扬的乐声永不停歇，也许从这座城市的每一条石头缝里都能扒出一曲乐章。

今夜月色正好，皎洁的月光斜照进市郊小巷，记忆里沦为战场而损坏的路面与石墙都已经被修复，漫长时光将新旧不谐的印记抹去，只有湿润的青苔在月光下闪着幽光。

原点与终点巧妙重合，她曾在这里爱上一个男人，也曾在这里失去一颗心。

如今一切起承转结都已落幕，身前一无所有，背后安安静静，唯独幻觉中的声音还在回响——

“什么‘恶魔之子’啊、‘恶魔屠戮者’啊，作为对女士的称呼来说也太失礼了，你是怎么忍受它们这么多年的？你身边的人都是缺心眼吗？没有名字的话为什么不取一个？

“你看天上的月亮这么美，我们又相识在月光下，作为纪念，你觉得辛西娅这个名字如何？纯洁无瑕的月光女神，和你的外貌很相衬。至于姓氏，不如就跟着我姓巴蒂吧。”

辛西娅·巴蒂——不是暗含恐惧的诅咒，也不是没有未来的预言，只是一个玩笑般捏造而出的名字，却是唯一不让她感到冰冷的称谓，甚至于每次从那男人口中说出，都充满了融融暖意。

如果能再听一次就好了。

荒谬的想法随着笑意一起自嘴角蔓延，到达眼中时只剩下落寞与怀念。

继而倏然冻结。

娇小的身影躲藏在被月光拉长的影子里。

“姐姐，我迷路了，你可以送我回家吗？”

带着哭腔的甜美童音在身后响起，月光触及不到的地方涌动着暗影，森冷杀气贴着地面飞快爬行。

辛西娅遗憾地闭了闭眼：“找不到回天堂的路吗？那就让我帮一帮你吧。”

许是想起那个曾经闻名上流社会的艺术家，连说话的腔调里都充满文艺的味道。与之相对的，女童精致可爱的脸孔突然肿胀变形，瞬间爆裂开来，剥去人皮后的身体暴涨成庞然大物，像是神话中各种怪物的集合体，扭曲而丑陋。墙角的阴影里也在同一时间射出无数炮弹。

猛烈的攻势在距离目标还有一米时停住，仿佛有人停止时间的流动，狰狞的利爪、剧毒的炮弹都一并静止。一时间天寒地冻，冰造的长枪贯穿外甲，寒霜眨眼之间覆盖每一个角落，由内自外彻底冻结。

清脆的碎裂声响起来，就像玻璃器皿掉落在地，令人一听就能联想到满地亮闪闪的碎片。伪装成女童的二级恶魔和隐藏在墙角的一级恶魔们摔在地上，四分五裂，继而化作粉末，被突然强劲起来的夜风裹挟着、盘旋着升到天上。

一切重归寂静，只余一声悠长的叹息。

沐浴着月光的身影走出小巷，融入不眠之夜的车马喧嚣里。

蒸汽氤氲而起，车灯划破夜幕，今天最后一趟火车驶离维也纳。

第二天中午，辛西娅在一个乡间的小车站下车，转乘开往另一个方向的火车。

X国位于欧洲中部，一直是一个动荡的国家，近几年国际间局势愈发紧张，X国和邻国终于从频繁的边境摩擦演变为大规模战争。因其战争态势，X国封锁了部分边境，而奥地利与X国并不接壤，相隔的国家虽未与X国开战，却也处于敌对状态里，这意味着必须经由其他路线绕行才能到达那里。

上车之后，训练有素的乘务员在第一时间认出辛西娅的身份，为难地告诉她车上只有三等厢还有一些空位。

并非每次都必须占用昂贵的头等厢，辛西娅在他的指引下走向三等厢。

和天下所有分出三六九等的地方一样，三等厢与头等厢的环境天差地别，车厢里的空气因为靠近燃煤的车头而十分混浊，有限的空间被利用到极致，一排排木质座椅紧挨在一起，相向而坐的人甚至能碰到对面的膝盖。挤在这里的有农户、工人、商贩，乃至游手好闲之徒，社会底层的光景浓缩在小小的车厢里，嘈杂的声音和飘扬的煤灰里都透出了另一种鲜活的生命力。

但当辛西娅走进车厢时，空气陡然凝滞，看到她的乘客突兀地停下正在和邻座聊得火热的话题，接着便产生了连锁反应，所有人都转头看向她。

乘务员在背后悄声说道：“小姐，您可以先到餐车暂坐一会儿，后面也许会有头等厢的客人下车。”

“没关系。”

一直以来都是如此，不会把她当成异类的只有同样的异类。对旁人或惊奇或嫌恶的注视，还有自以为不会被听到的窃窃私语都已经习以为常，辛西娅泰然自若地走向一个空位，原本坐在那里的人立刻起身让开了。

接下去的路途里，这个四人位俨然成为车厢中割离而出的另一个世界，就连后来上车的乘客也都绕过了这个过分宽裕的位置。辛西娅一动不动地坐着，漠然看着窗外山野与城镇交替变幻的风景。

如此过了五六站，一个男人的声音在她昏昏欲睡时落了下来——

“打扰一下，女士，我们可以坐在这边吗？”

起初，辛西娅以为自己真的睡着了，这个声音理应只会在梦里出现，横亘了三十五年的岁月，因此她没有理会，唯恐一旦回应，这梦境便会在顷刻间被现实击毁。

但她的无动于衷却让那个声音再一次响起来，穿透梦与现实的夹缝而越发清晰：“女士，只有这里有空位了，请问我们可以坐下吗？”

说话声靠近了一些，辛西娅终于忍不住转过头。

问话的男人看起来只是个普通的旅行者，肩上挂着一个陈旧的帆布背包，与这车厢里所有不修边幅的凡夫俗子毫无区别，他穿着极不合身、并且在这个季节里略显单薄的套头衫与背带裤，衣裤洗得有些褪色，边缘与关节处都有不同程度的磨损，与凌乱的卷发、冒着胡渣的下巴一起将“邋遢”一词诠释得淋漓尽致。

但离得近了才能看清，那架在笔挺鼻梁上的笨重眼镜之后，藏着一双少见的金色眼睛，既像剔透的琥珀、又像浓稠的蜂蜜，蕴着一点会让人错以为情深的笑意，缀在左眼下的泪痣化作混进眼中的沙砾，让辛西娅几欲流泪。

久远记忆与埋藏于心的思念骤然崩塌，山呼海啸而来，伴随着尖锐的痛楚，自圣洁之心蔓延而出，侵入四肢百骸。她无法从这张脸上移开目光。

世界上可能会有长得一模一样却毫无关系的两个人吗？

如果这两个人还拥有相同的灵魂呢？

“你叫什么名字？”

冰一样的嗓音几不可查地颤动着，仿若不可置信，又饱含摇摇欲坠的期盼。

男人愣了一下，虽然不明所以，还是笑着回道：“缇奇·米克。”

像是担心她没有听清，他再一次重复：“缇奇·米克，这是我的名字。”

陌生的名字，一如他陌生的注视。

眼底的光芒熄灭成灰，沸腾的心绪冷却下来，所有眷恋和怀念在这一刻都成为泡影，伴随着眼前扭曲的光景，“啪”的一声，全部碎裂了。

“这是莫莫，这是克拉克，还有这孩子叫伊兹。”

自称缇奇·米克的男人依次介绍过他的三个同伴，见辛西娅仍然没什么反应，只好扶着椅背微微弯下腰，笑容里透出无奈来：“孤身在外警惕心强是好事，不过我们真的找不到能同时坐下我们四个人的位子了。女士，现在可以允许我们坐下了吗？”

并不好闻的烟草味钻入鼻腔，哀悼的钟声在心中戛然而止，辛西娅闭了闭眼，漠然回道：“请便。”

而后偏开头，再也不看他一眼。

缇奇舒了一口气，把叫作伊兹的男孩抱到座位上，和同行的青年一起将行李塞进座椅下面，而后才在最外面的位置上坐下，容纳了三个人的座位顿时逼仄起来。辛西娅往车窗挪了挪，中间的孩子隔开了她与缇奇，这让多少她放松了一些。

她不想靠近这个男人，无论是因为过去的记忆，抑或是现在的身份，尽管他看起来对这一切都一无所知，尚且只是一个普通的人类。

缇奇的两个同伴在对面正襟危坐，靠窗的那一个略侧着腿，小心翼翼地避开辛西娅近在咫尺的双膝。虽然辛西娅从头到尾都没有关注过他们，但怪异的外貌和冷若冰霜的态度都令她的存在感异常强烈，如果不是缇奇直接走过来搭话，他们宁可随便找个角落应付了事。

气氛冷如严冬，每个人都一言不发，只有不谙世事的孩子左右看看，从兜里摸出一颗糖，剥开塞进嘴里，安静地独自品尝。

过了一会儿，缇奇发出一声长叹，除了辛西娅之外的人都看向他。

他从座位下面拖出背包，埋头翻找起来，包里的东西乏善可陈，杂乱地卷着了了几件旧衣物和几包香烟，即使如此他也还是没能弄清它的内部构造。费力从最底下翻出一叠用皮筋捆扎好的纸牌，缇奇对他的朋友们眨了眨眼：“就这样一直干坐着也太没劲了，来打牌吧。那位白头发的女士要加入我们吗？”

辛西娅隔着伊兹扫了他一眼，视线相交时她就像被烫到一样飞快地转开头。

“我不会，你们玩吧，不用在意我。”

缇奇又拉出同伴的行李箱放在腿上充作桌子，纸牌在他戴着半指手套的修长手指间翻飞。

“说起来，是我的错觉吗？你对我的态度好像特别奇怪。”他弯着腰，一边洗牌一边看着辛西娅，目光越过伊兹毫不掩饰地投注在她的侧脸上，“我们以前见过吗？”

“没有。”

斩钉截铁的回答让缇奇意味不明地笑了笑，开始分牌。

等到第一张牌被放在行李箱上时，他又说道：“可你让我觉得有点熟悉。”

“喂缇奇！”他的同伴再也看不下去，暗地里踢了他一脚，他才闭上嘴。

辛西娅像雕塑般纹丝不动，苍白的面容如同一张僵硬而死板的面具。如果缇奇继续说下去，她可能会跳窗而出逃离这里。

“姐姐。”身旁的孩子拍了拍她，等到辛西娅转过头时他才献宝一样摊开另一只手，嫩白的手心中躺着一颗糖果，“给你。”

辛西娅犹豫了一下，还是在孩子明亮的注视下拿起那颗糖：“……谢谢。”

伊兹开心地笑起来。缇奇盯着对面思考牌路的同伴，放下两张牌，而后伸手到伊兹头顶上揉了一把，似乎是一个赞许的表达。

奶糖在口中慢慢融化，甜腻的味道覆盖味蕾，满心焦躁终于得以舒缓，辛西娅有些疲倦地闭上眼，侧头靠在车窗上。身边刻意压低了音量的叫牌声不绝于耳，只有一个人的声线像是有着特殊的色彩，无论如何都无法忽略。

两个小时候后，火车再一次靠站，辛西娅站起身，目光滑过坐在最外面的男人，与他回看的视线错开，垂落在他手中的纸牌上。

“请让一让，我到站了。”

“哦？这么快啊。”

缇奇站起来，把牌和行李箱都塞进同伴怀里，另一个同伴抱起伊兹，两人都缩起脚。辛西娅道了声谢，走出去，路过缇奇时她侧了一下身，发髻间火红的玫瑰不经意在灯光下反射出灼眼的光。

两人错身而过的瞬间缇奇突然抓住她的手臂：“等等，我真的不认识你吗？告诉我你的名字！”

原本温和的脸上再没有一丝笑容，锐利的目光透过镜片射来，像是要刺穿她的灵魂，让她心中所有逃避与自欺都无所遁形。

辛西娅僵在原地，回忆卷土重来，她一时分不清自己身在什么地方，又处在什么时间里。

这个男人真的已经死了吗？

“呜——”

汽笛鸣响将她惊醒，车厢重又震动起来。

辛西娅甩开他的手：“我想你认错人了。”

不给他任何追问的机会，她大步走出车厢，在火车开动前跳下车。缇奇跟到窗口弯腰注视着她，直到驶向远方的火车将他带离。

火车蜿蜒前行，很快消失在崇山峻岭间，直到连一丝残影都看不见，辛西娅才在旁人古怪的侧目中抬起双手，捂住几近破碎的面容。

时隔三十五年，命运再一次对她开了一个恶质的玩笑。

缇奇一行人的目的地在东欧某个矿山，与X国的方向截然不同，因此那之后再未碰见任何一个故人旧事。

马帝鲁任务一个月后，辛西娅终于进入X国境内，在一个离前线不近不远的中型城市落脚。

战火尚且只在边境燃烧，这个城市虽不直面战争，却深受战争影响，走出车站就能闻到萧条的味道，和平国家里随处可见的小贩和流动摊点都不见踪影，倒是有一些失业的闲汉坐在路边，一边闲聊一边轮流抽着一根烟。看到辛西娅，他们浑浊的目光中透出称斤论两的打量来，不仅因为一个只身出行的年轻女性两手空空还样貌怪异、穿着奇装异服，更因为这身依然整洁的团服上，包括扣子和绣花在内，全都是银子。

有时候，平民和罪犯仅一步之遥，但如果战争再继续下去，他们都可能走上战场。

欧洲大陆自古以来都不缺乏战争，为生存和资源而战的斗争血性刻在这些民族的根骨中，为了除魔，辛西娅曾去过许多战乱地区，对这样的注视并不陌生，她回以冰冷的目光，血一样的红色眼睛能吓退大部分人。

果然，那些闲汉赶紧偏开头，假装没有看到她。

走出车站之后，辛西娅在街边买了一份报纸，带着它走进餐厅，点了一份三明治和果汁，照常把餐费记在黑色教团账上。

已经过了就餐时间，餐厅里人不多，窃窃私语的话题总离不开时局。

辛西娅喝了一口果汁，翻开报纸。

政治版块开篇便以极具噱头的手法呼吁和平，巨大的标题横跨整个版面，下面汇总了各界人士的采访记录，其中还包括几位政要。版面中间刊登了一张黑白照片，拍摄对象是一个三十多岁的男人，小标题附注：“嘉美洛特大臣或成和平大使”，但末尾是一个粗大的问号，看来笔者对和平也不抱乐观。

辛西娅多看了照片上的男人两眼，不知是不是照相机失真的缘故，这位大臣的眼神说不出的冰冷，又像是在冷眼旁观什么人的笑话一样充满戏谑之意。

更可能只是错觉，她翻过这一页。

之后的艺术版也处处隐藏着战争的影子。这一版块的一部分刊登了几篇短小精悍的小说，充满艺术家们特有的黑色幽默型愤世嫉俗，对当下时政极尽嘲讽之能事，让她印象深刻的是一篇匿名作，其以极其辛辣的笔锋描述在战争中家破人亡的战士遗孀悲惨的生活，反战情绪跃然笔下；另一部分则是一派歌舞升平的景象，多是些艺术圈的轶闻趣事，一位私人收藏家表示将在家中展出珍藏多年的名家画作，有一些堪称不世之宝，记者得到他的允许拍下几幅藏品一同登在报道旁。

看到其中一副命名为《月光女神》的画作影像时，辛西娅的呼吸突然静止了。

这幅画相较于其他画作不算出彩，构图也十分简单，上方是高悬的满月，下方是浑身荆棘的女人，女人的面目模糊不清，缠绕在身上的荆棘像是吸食了她的血液，盛开着朵朵蔷薇，在黑白照片中呈现出令人触目惊心的深色，而那女人却仿佛无知无觉，只是仰望圆月伸出双手，不知是在歌唱还是祈求救赎，整个画面都透出沉郁而哀婉的气息。

作画者名为“乔依德·巴蒂”，笔者附注：谨献已逝挚爱，贵族青年画家遗世之作。收藏家评价：这幅画应该随巴蒂的灵柩一同入土，它本身就是一场只属于他的葬礼。

之后的内容再没有看下去，辛西娅用尽全力压制心脏上爆发而出的痛楚。

“女士，你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”

餐厅的侍者走过来担忧地询问，辛西娅的脸色苍白至极，眉头轻蹙又按着胸口的样子像极了隐疾发作的患者，侍者十分担心她就这样暴毙在餐厅里，那意味着数不清的麻烦，而这位女士胸前的蔷薇十字更将使麻烦变得无法估量。

“需要为您叫医生来吗？”侍者又问了一遍。

辛西娅深吸一口气，摇了摇头，侍者充满不安地走开了，注意力一直没有从她身上移开。

对侍者的目光毫无所察，辛西娅端起果汁一饮而尽，冰凉的液体顺着喉管滑下，情绪也逐渐平静下来。

她再次拿起报纸，仔细阅读着那篇报道上与“乔依德·巴蒂”有关的每一个字。

同一个人无法以复数形式存在，缇奇·米克让她不得不接受故人已逝的事实，而这篇报道却告诉她那男人和她一样死在三十五年前，死因是药石无医的恶疾。

不可能。

她断然否定了这篇报道。

诺亚不可能死于疾病。

画展将于一周后在收藏家的宅邸中举办，只有少数被邀请的人才有资格参与，收藏家没有透露都有谁在受邀之列，而他的家在另一个城市里。

心脏的异状已经平复，辛西娅拒绝了侍者为她叫车的提议，走出餐厅后当即原路返回前往火车站。

她必须弄清楚乔依德·巴蒂真正的死因，这个收藏家既然能拥有他的“遗作”，必然与他关系匪浅，如果可以的话，她连那副画也想一并带走，正如收藏家所言，它应该和乔依德·巴蒂一并入土，因为这正是她与他的结局。

过了正午，路上的行人还是往来不绝，除了有些神色匆匆外没什么异常之处，毕竟不管战争再怎么接近，生活也总是要继续下去。耳中充满了各种日常的响动，其中有一个声音逐渐变得突兀，仔细倾听便能发现其间拖沓的杂音。

辛西娅停下脚步，回过身。

不远处，一个挽着菜篮的年轻妇人同时停下，隔着来来去去的路人直勾勾地盯着她，面上带着虚假至极的微笑，眼神同样麻木不仁。

掩饰用的菜篮竟然不是空的，辛西娅眼尖地看到里面躺着几个鸡蛋和几颗土豆，还有一小把鲜嫩欲滴的青菜。

现在的一级恶魔连出门买菜都学会了吗？

还是说，这是什么人对它下达的指令？

她带着一丝好奇向它走去。

离恶魔仅三步远的时候，恶魔人皮上的笑容扩大，辛西娅垂在身侧的双手也蓄势待发。

“乔娜？”

另一个声音突然介入。

恶魔的脸孔转瞬失去一切表情，辛西娅同时收回手。

一个同样挽着菜篮的妇人从繁华的市集中跑出来，她的打扮与这边的恶魔类似，但看得出是货真价实的人类，她跑到恶魔身边，扯着它走远几步，拉开它与辛西娅的距离，而后上上下下地检视着它，好像那副皮囊不是和她差不多岁数的成年人，而是一个连路都不会走的孩子。

最大的问题她当然没能察觉。警惕的目光投注在辛西娅身上，新来的妇人端着笑容问道：“女士，有什么可以为您效劳的吗？”

“没什么，已经解决了。”辛西娅转身走进路边的面包店中。

店主站在柜台后，无精打采地招呼道：“欢迎光临。”

辛西娅走到靠窗的货柜边，站在窗外那一人一恶魔的视线死角里，她看到妇人抓着恶魔的手臂，担忧地在它耳边说了什么，恶魔一脸木然，毫无反应，妇人显而易见地叹了一口气，拉上它离开了。

收藏家的画展在一周之后，时间还算宽裕。辛西娅只犹豫了一秒就做出决定——无论如何，她是以驱魔师的身份回来的。

背对店主和其他客人，她借着货柜的遮掩悄悄打开腰包，轻声对通讯魔偶下令：“跟着那个恶魔，找到它的据点后回来，我在旅馆等你。”

科学班制造的魔偶都拥有一定智力，听得懂简单的指令，魔偶扇动翅膀，无声无息地顺着窗口飞出去，辛西娅这才回过身，在店主怀疑的目光中开口：“请给我一份奶酪馅派，记在黑色教团账上。”

二十分钟后，魔偶飞到旅馆二楼的窗户外，轻轻撞了一下窗户玻璃。

辛西娅端着白瓷小碟走到窗边，用手肘推开一条缝，魔偶立刻钻进来，在已经吃了一半的派饼上方打转。

“你又吃不了。”辛西娅叉着最后一块派饼送进嘴里，“找到了吗？”

魔偶转了一圈，上下晃动。

辛西娅将小碟放回桌上，用餐巾擦了擦嘴：“走吧。”

她踩着窗台直接跳下楼，伏在墙根晒太阳的野狗被从天而降的黑影吓得尖叫一声，远远蹿了出去。

魔偶悠悠拍着翅膀飞在前面，辛西娅跟在它身后，在路人惊诧的目光中穿过错综复杂的大街小巷，来到城市另一侧的居民区。

走到一条小巷尽头时，魔偶停下了，抬起翅膀人性化地往一个方向指了指。辛西娅探身看了一眼，那边有几栋连成排的小屋，从现在的位置能看到屋后的花园，其中一个花园里坐着几个人。

辛西娅突然皱起眉头，怀疑自己看错了。她闪出小巷，像青天白日里一道浅淡的魅影，滑到花园边爬满蔓藤的葡萄架旁，借着篱笆的遮掩隐藏在阴影里。

小小的花园中摆着一张镂空的小圆桌，并几张同款式的椅子，桌上铺着白色的绣花桌布，红茶和饼干的甜香顺着轻风丝丝钻入鼻中，怎么看都是一派和乐融融的下午茶景象——如果桌边没有坐着两只恶魔的话。

恶魔会在指令下汇集并进攻，但平时却各有各的地盘，每个等级的恶魔都要杀很多人才能进化，如果同一区域存在一个以上的恶魔，这里的人类就不够用，大规模死亡也更容易招来驱魔师，除非是为特定目的而投放的恶魔，但花园里的这两只明显是这个城市的原住民，因此，眼前的情景怎么看都十分怪异。

除了身披人皮的恶魔外，同桌还有两个稍微年长一些的女性，一个是之前遇到的“乔娜”的朋友，另一个则是另一个恶魔的同伴，她同样也是人类，正和乔娜的同伴热火朝天地谈论着绣花工艺。

时间一点一滴地滑过，花园里的话题慢慢跑偏到当下的战争上，不知是谁不小心提到一个名字，桌上温馨的气氛陡然一僵。两个人类捂住嘴，小心翼翼地看向身边的恶魔。

“乔娜，马拉，对不起。”乔娜的朋友抱歉地说。

“乔娜”慢慢转过头，像个念起台词毫无感情的末流演员，生硬地说道：“没有关系，我不难过。”

“马拉”做出了同样的反应。

听到它们的话，两个人类的眼角泛出泪花。

这个不愉快的插曲令茶话会匆匆结束，客人告辞离开，主人相送到门外。

辛西娅记下这一家的门牌号，跟在离开的人身后，同样记下“马拉”家的地址。

回到先前那条人迹罕至的小巷，她对魔偶下令：“接通离这里最近的通信员。”

到了晚上，通信员与探索队员一同前来。

通信班主要负责支援其他部门之间的远程联络，相当于移动电话亭，其手中也掌握着最为全面的人员分布信息，探索队员就是在接到这位通信员的联络后从邻市赶赴而来。

三人在市里一家酒馆会和，各自验证过身份后，辛西娅递给探索队员一张纸：“调查一下这两个家庭，但不要过于接近，有两只一级恶魔一起行动。”

“两只？”探索队员看着纸上的地址疑惑道，“他们不是邻居吗？这么狭小的范围里竟然会同时出现复数恶魔？”

辛西娅点点头：“查一下这两个家庭之间有什么共同点，存在类似情况的家庭或个人又有多少。我怀疑这个城市里还有其他新生恶魔。”

探索队员又看了看纸条，记下信息后撕碎，将碎片泡进酒杯里：“请给我一天时间。”

说完，他走出酒馆，通信员紧随其后。

他们离开后，辛西娅依然坐在原位，双手握住酒杯，指腹在冰凉的杯壁上轻轻摩挲着。

她其实可以不做这些事，只要消灭眼前的恶魔即可，何须去探究背后的疑团？再隐秘的异常也终有被相关者察觉的一天，就算置之不理，日后也会有其他驱魔师来解决。

但那要很长时间，会死很多人。

可人类的死活和她又有什么关系？

「我想守护人类，守护这个世界。」

幻觉般的声音再度响起。

辛西娅闭上眼，将杯中苦涩的液体一饮而尽，回到旅馆后她倒头就睡，杂乱的梦境却纷沓而至，黑与白两张脸孔在梦中交替出现。

最后是一个严厉的斥责声：“你有家人，别人就没有吗？那些枉死之人才是真正的无辜者！”

倏然睁开眼，辛西娅坐起身，抬手捂住脸，静静等待梦的余韵褪去。

直到再也听不到任何声音，她离开床，走到窗边将窗户大敞，寒气从窗口奔涌而入，夜风吹起纱帘，窗外的城市已经熟睡。

她踏上窗台，翻上旅馆四层楼高的房顶，连外套和鞋子都没有穿，直奔白天听过墙角的民居。

“乔娜”家里除了恶魔再无旁人，整座房子没有一点生气，仿如一座鬼屋。辛西娅撬开客厅的窗户潜入时正看到它穿着睡裙，直挺挺地往大门走去，恶魔多在深夜活动，显然它正要出门杀人。

没有给它变形的机会，辛西娅悄无声息地出现在它背后，凝结着冻气的手并指成刃，以无坚不摧的锐利捅进它的身体中，圣洁之力随即涌入，攀附在黑暗物质制成的骨架上，直接将它从内部破坏。

接着她来到隔着一栋民居的“马拉”家里。白天和“马拉”在一起的妇人是马拉的姐姐，两姐妹都住在二楼，一人一间。姐姐的房里安安静静，只有均匀的呼吸声，妹妹的房间在隔壁，“马拉”不见踪影。

迟了一步，这个恶魔已经出门了。

离开马拉的卧室前，借着明亮的月光，辛西娅在窗边的橱柜上看到一个相框，相片上是一个穿着军装的青年，正面无表情地注视着她。

“安息吧。”

登上市中心高耸的钟楼，城市全景尽收眼底，很快就在一条无人的街道上发现了“马拉”。那条街的路灯有几盏因为接触不良而忽明忽暗，披着人皮的恶魔那僵直的身体就像从古墓中掘土而出的行尸，它一步一顿地走向城郊，那边是社会底层人士的聚居地，在大部分城市中这样的地带都属于法外区域，发生什么都鲜有人问津，死上几个人也不算什么大事。

空中浮现出一支冰锥，辛西娅抬手抓住它，卷起气流，对准远方的恶魔投掷过去。

“马拉”也逝去了。

第二天傍晚，探索队员带着调查结果回来，通信员联系上辛西娅的魔偶，三人在旅馆旁的餐厅里坐下。

角落的位子隐蔽性很好，侍者点完餐收起菜单离开，探索队员才拿出一份手写的资料递给辛西娅。资料上的字迹十分潦草，看得出是仓促写就，探索队员年轻的脸上印着两轮醒目的黑眼圈，一边的通信员也是面色憔悴。

“辛苦了。”辛西娅低头翻看资料。

探索队员担心辛西娅看不懂自己的字，在一旁解释道：“您给我的两个住址，其户主都是现役军人，一年前他们所在的军队前往前线参战，两人均已阵亡，阵亡通知于上周传达给家属。同样有亲属阵亡的家庭还有五家，阵亡通知均同期到达。这个城市近期的人口死亡因素各异，重合率最高的就是这七家。”

辛西娅点点头。看到马拉房里的照片时她就猜到是这样，焦心等待奔赴战场的爱人一年之久却只等来一张冰冷的阵亡通知书，在巨大哀痛侵蚀下被千年伯爵蛊惑唤回已逝之人，这样的发展也在情理之中。

只是如果多个类似的家庭都在同时出现恶魔，那就绝对不是正常的事了。

探索队员继续说：“乔娜·塞西尔家是空的，一个人都没有，从遗留的生活痕迹来看居住人离开不久。马拉·贝克家里现在只有马拉的姐姐，她正在寻找马拉，据邻居说马拉今天突然从家里失踪了。另外五家暂时没有发现异常，因为家中都有人，所以无法入户调查，很抱歉。”

“塞西尔家和贝克家的恶魔我已经处理了。”辛西娅记下另外五家的家庭关系和住址，将资料交还给探索队员，“剩下的交给我，你们去休息吧。”

“那怎么可以！没有提前发现异状是我等失职，如果驱魔师大人没有来提醒我们，等到我们发现肯定时恶魔肯定已经杀了许多人。现在怎么能让您孤身战斗，我们却去睡大觉呢！”

“那几只恶魔成形没几天，你们发现不了很正常。”

实际上能够在恶魔没有引起足够伤亡时就能发现其真身的人，现存的据她所知只有她和亚连，他们都能直接分辨恶魔，而不需要收集大量资料再从中推导恶魔存在的可能性。

见探索队员似有不甘，辛西娅直接站起来：“结束后我会通知你们。”

说完她头也不回地走出餐厅。

剩下五家分布在城市各个区域，只是远远在街对面透过窗口看上一眼，就能确定这五家中已经有三家都出现了恶魔。一个城市中新生恶魔密度如此之高，如果千年伯爵不打算把这里变成无人鬼城，那么再过不久这几只恶魔势必要转移到其他地方。

余下两家中，其中一家情况复杂，阵亡者的母亲是一位商业大亨的情妇之一，大亨家大业大、子女众多，并不在意失去一个不合心意的情妇之子，而阵亡者的亲生母亲则已经被大亨给的抚慰金治愈了受创的心灵。

人生百态，有为亲朋亡故哀毁过甚的人，自然也有无情无义、只顾贪图享乐的人，这一类人永远都不用担心千年伯爵光顾，除非伯爵能让他们在死后唤回自己的灵魂。

离开这一家的宅邸，辛西娅来到最后一家所在的街区。路过市中心时，正看到乔娜的朋友和马拉的姐姐结伴走进警察局。

那两个人永远都会是本市警局无法破解的悬案。

她收回目光，继续向前走去。

最后一家的阵亡者父母早已双亡，唯一的亲人是他的哥哥，辛西娅到达时正看到一个穿着制服的男人从他家走出来，向外敞开的门板遮住了送客的户主，无法分辨他是否已经成为恶魔。

穿制服的男人回身说道：“如果您考虑好了，就来找我吧。”

有着明显情绪起伏的声音在门里回复道：“谢谢您的帮助。”

男人诚挚地笑道：“总是通知噩耗也很让人受不了呀，能够帮得上您的忙是我的荣幸。”

简单地话别，男人走上大街，转过一个拐角时，他突然感到肩膀被猛力拉扯，眼前一花，下一秒整个人都重重撞在墙壁上。

“见鬼！怎么回事！”

周遭昏暗不清，高大的墙壁遮挡住夕阳余晖，鼻尖蹭在湿冷的青苔上，怪味直冲鼻腔，男人龇牙咧嘴地想要撑起身。

一只冰冷的手无声无息地绕过他的肩膀，扣上咽喉，像是一条正在缓慢绞杀猎物的蛇。

“嗬——”进不了气也发不出声，窒息感令他张大嘴巴。

森冷的声音在背后响起，竟然是一个女人：“晚上好。伯爵最近还好吗？”

什么伯爵？我不认识任何一个伯爵！

男人艰难地摇头，喉咙里发出嗬嗬声响。

“那么换一个问题：刚才那家人接受你的‘帮助’了吗？”

男人继续用力摇头。

脖子上的手松开了一些，男人如获新生，大口呼吸，正要转身，又被扣住后颈压在墙上，几乎要把他按进墙里的巨大压力和随之而来的恐惧令他动弹不得，他确信这份力量完全能轻易折断他的脖子。

“你你……要做什么？我没有钱！”他以为遇到了城郊流窜过来的劫匪。

“没有钱？”辛西娅加重手上的力道，又在男人惨叫前再次掐住他的喉咙，“你为千年伯爵提供了五个恶魔素材，伯爵应该给了你不少钱吧？”

在总部时也听人说起过这种“经纪人”，大多是医生、牧师、守墓人……这类最经常接触到“爱”与“悲剧”的人，通过出卖其他人类从千年伯爵那里获取巨款、中饱私囊。

男人抬起双手拼命摇晃：“我真的不认识什么千年伯爵和恶魔！”

“是吗？”辛西娅将男人翻过来，在他惊恐的目光中钳住他的胳膊，推着他走出小巷，“那就让我们确认一下吧。”

走上大街之后，辛西娅状似亲昵地挽住男人，演技十分差劲，冷峻的面容和异常的发色让路人纷纷投来怀疑的目光，但都被男人强笑着敷衍过去。

尽管已经不受直接威胁，男人依然不敢有任何小动作，走出巷子前这个可怕的女人突然弄出一根冰锥、或者是像冰锥的不知道什么鬼东西，当着他的面随手捅进墙里，好像那堵墙不是石头而是黄油做的一样。

这一幕比什么胁迫之言都有效，男人老老实实地跟着辛西娅在几个街区转了一圈，这三个街区他恰好都不陌生，那里头有三个家庭刚刚接受过他的“帮助”。

辛西娅带着他特地在这三个家庭门口停留了一会儿，之后才走到一处开阔的空地上。

“想起来了吗？”

男人强撑道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

冰冷的声音还在继续：“不如回头看看。”

随着这句话，男人只觉得背后一阵发寒，僵直的身体被迫转到另一个方向，三个人出现在他眼前。

三个女人，分别扮演着妻子、母亲、姐妹的角色。

男人扯出笑容：“晚上好啊，格林夫人，奥利弗夫人，还有伊莲娜小姐。”

三个人都没有回答他，面上死一般的僵硬如出一辙。

下一秒，恐怖的事情发生了，她们突然爆裂开来，四分五裂的皮肤和凸起的眼球在视野中分毫毕现，每一个皮开肉绽、关节扭曲的过程都清晰无比，衬着背景里红色的天空，犹如坠入炼狱般最可怕的噩梦。

人类消失了，取而代之的是三个飞在空中的球状物体，球体表面布满凹凸不平的狰狞纹路，正中央仿佛在哀嚎的人脸隐约可见熟悉的轮廓。

呕吐的欲望直冲喉头，男人捂住嘴后退一步：“那是什么？那是什么？！”

身后的声音依然平静而冷彻骨髓：“这几只恶魔拜你所赐诞生于世，你不认得她们了吗？”

黑洞洞的炮口对准他们。

“我不知道！我不知道！我不知道会这样！！！啊——————”

男人尖叫起来。

尖叫声随即被轰隆炮响淹没。

不知从何而来的冰墙拔地而起，严丝合缝地形成一个倒扣的半球形冰罩，炮声持续了一分钟之久，冰罩一直在颤抖。

男人跌坐在地，一边惊恐地瞪着辛西娅，一边被更大的来自死亡的恐惧攫住，祈求着所有他知道的圣灵保佑头上的冰罩不要破裂。

“在你把人类出卖给千年伯爵时，你就已经被你祈求的神明抛弃了。”

带着讥嘲的声音落下来。男人在恐惧中依然不忘为自己开脱：“不是我做的！是伯曼先生让我做的！”

辛西娅低头看了他一眼，那眼神让男人突然意识到自己说出了最大的秘密。

炮声终于停止，辛西娅抬起手，冰罩上爬满裂纹，转瞬向外炸开，碎冰化作漫天箭矢。烟尘散尽后，三只千疮百孔的恶魔结成冰块摔在地上，咚咚咚三声闷响，都像敲打在灵魂之上。球体从中间绽裂，继而化为碎屑，男人呆呆地看着那三堆粉末，几乎产生自己的残骸也出现在那里的幻觉。

“请不要伤害我！我什么都告诉你！”这一次不再需要威胁，他将一切和盘托出，“我在政府工作，负责替阵亡通知机构处理阵亡士兵的后事，并向家属传达死讯。上周新一批阵亡名单从前线传过来，我的上司伯曼先生来找我，他说有一个大人物与他协议长期合作，那个人会给他很多钱，他愿意与我分享，只要我在送信的时候说服这些家属‘唤回死去的爱人’就行。我试了一次，伯曼先生果然给了我一大笔钱。那几个女人都很容易说服，只有谢里曼先生、哦就是刚才那个男人，一直在犹豫。”

他悄悄看了辛西娅一眼，那在黄昏下晦暗的脸孔、白色的头发与血一样的眼睛，都让他忍不住将她和之前的怪物归在同一类里。

咽了口唾沫，他跳过可能会招致怒火的劝说过程，小心翼翼地说下去：“之后的事由伯曼先生负责。真的、真的跟我没关系！我以为只是奇怪的教派在传教而已，那些人的爱人也没有回来啊！谁知道她们会变成那种怪物……我发誓我真的不知道会这样！”

辛西娅对他的辩解没有半点兴趣，一把提起他的衣领：“那位伯曼先生现在在哪里？”

“在……应该在家。他每天都准点下班跟家人共进晚餐。”

“自己的家人很重要，别人的家人就可以随便去死了吗。”辛西娅讥笑了一下，推着男人向前走，“带路。”

男人不情不愿地迈开步子。

伯曼先生的家靠近市中心，外观十分朴实，丝毫不像一个会用人命疯狂敛财的人住的地方。

辛西娅站在对街的路灯下，男人在她冰冷的注视中拖着脚步走过去敲门。开门的是一个身高只到他腰际的孩子，孩子身后透出的灯光在初冬的夜里暖意融融。

男人走进房中，过了一会儿，他和另一个中年男人拉拉扯扯地走出来。

“霍奇，我说过了，就算有再重要的事都不要在下班后打扰我！”

霍奇拉着他，一边劝道：“非常抱歉，伯曼先生，我也不想在这种时候打扰您，但是今天谢里曼先生终于松口了，我担心夜长梦多，他的意志本来就不是很坚定，拖到明天恐怕又有变数，所以我想尽早告诉您。”

听到是生意，伯曼才停止抱怨，半推半就地跟着霍奇走向对街。

靠近辛西娅时，伯曼抬头看了她一眼，只是这一眼就让他面色剧变，他猛然推开霍奇，转身发足狂奔。

“先生！”霍奇踉跄了一下，还没站好就惊恐地对辛西娅摇头，“我什么都没有说！”

伯曼跑了两步突然栽倒在地，霍奇惊叫一声，以为他被杀了，当伯曼的惨叫声响起时他才松了一口气。

一根细长的冰锥扎透伯曼的小腿，剧痛从腿上爆炸开来，贴着冰锥的骨头似乎正在被冻结，伯曼几乎在地上打滚，抱住膝盖想碰又不敢碰，哀嚎声传出去很远。还留在街上的行人听到这声音顿时从目瞪口呆中反应过来，纷纷做鸟兽散，转瞬消失得无影无踪。

伯曼家的大门在这时候打开了。

辛西娅抓住伯曼的衣服，拖着他走进一个拐角，同时回头扫了一眼，霍奇本想趁机逃跑，在这一眼下也只好跟上他们。

伯曼家的女主人走出来左右看了看，她的孩子在门里叫了她一声，她才满面疑惑地回到屋子里。

“你认得出这身衣服代表什么对吗？”

辛西娅将伯曼扔在墙角，指了指胸前银色的蔷薇十字。

伯曼还在鬼哭狼嚎，眼睛却立刻转开了。

“看来是认得的。那么你也知道千年伯爵和恶魔是什么吧？”

“你不能杀我！”伯曼急促地说道，“我是人类！你们没有权力杀人！”

“是帮助千年伯爵制造恶魔的人类。”辛西娅纠正他。

伯曼扯着脖子吼道：“反正你不能杀我！我是这个国家的贵族！”

“在这片大陆上，贵族是最不值钱的东西，何况是你这样依靠出卖同族度日的没落贵族。你的阵亡通知机构不止负责这个城市吧？除了这里的五个，还有多少恶魔因你而生？恶魔杀人不分对象，任何人都可能遇害，千年伯爵承诺保护你的家人了吗？”

霍奇瞪大双眼，而伯曼却面色苍白地闭上嘴。

辛西娅放出通讯魔偶，吩咐魔偶联络通信员。

接通前，她对伯曼说道：“我只负责恶魔，不管人类的事。梵蒂冈的教权甚至高于王权，会有足够分量的人来处理你这个‘贵族’。”

之后，该市教会在黑色教团的授意下暂时收押了霍奇和伯曼，他们被关在探索队员制造的结界里，由数个教士严密看管。

串通神的敌人做出背神之事，何等罪大恶极，几个教士听完事情经过，连晚祷告都顾不上，围在结界外目露凶光。

霍奇抱着头缩在角落里，伯曼躺在地上，小腿上裹着的绷带渗出血色，死气沉沉的样子和之前判若两人。就算教廷不杀他们，他们的下半生只怕也难以再见天日。

通信员接通了总部的电话，辛西娅将前因后果完全剔除个人观感后汇报给科姆伊。

“参与这次任务的探索队员之后会上呈书面报告。本次事件中在其他城市产生的恶魔需要我去解决吗？”

“辛苦了，后续事项总部会派人处理。”科姆伊严肃的声音透过话筒传来，“本也打算联系你的，有一个紧急任务需要你立刻前往。”

“请说。”

“十五分钟前总部接到比利时方面的紧急联络，教团的一位元帅遭到大量恶魔突袭，我们怀疑恶魔的目标是元帅随身携带的圣洁，李娜莉和亚连虽然在德国执行任务，但是现在处于失联状态，辛西娅小姐是离比利时最近的驱魔师，请即刻前去支援。详细地点是——”

“明白。”

挂上电话，辛西娅直接从窗户翻出小礼堂，魔偶扇动翅膀跟着飞出来。

通信员追到窗口大喊：“祝您战无不胜！”

辛西娅回头挥了挥手。

第二天清晨太阳刚刚升起来时，辛西娅到达比利时境内，在科姆伊说的地点找到等待支援的通信员，与他一起前往元帅与恶魔交战的地点。

出乎意料，战斗已经结束了。

通信员双目通红，垂头丧气地走在前面。他是支援部队里唯一的幸存者，因为站得离元帅最近而幸免于难，其他同伴在恶魔的突袭下丧生后，元帅把他扔出战场，只身迎敌，铺天盖地的恶魔让他至今想起都觉得犹如末日降临，他连滚带爬地跑到安全的地方向总部求援，却还是迟了一步。

——凯文·伊艾卡元帅阵亡。

辛西娅皱起眉头：“这不可能，一个元帅怎么可能连一个晚上都撑不过去，围攻他的全部都是三级恶魔吗？”

元帅之所以是元帅，和普通驱魔师最大的区别就在于他们是“临界者”，也就是与圣洁的同步率高达百分百的驱魔师，这种同步率几乎意味着与圣洁合二为一，能最大限度发挥出圣洁的威力，因此每个元帅都有以一当千的战斗力。她会被称为“恶魔屠戮者”，主因是希布拉丝卡做出了这个预言，而她正好没有名字，当时的人们便这么称呼她，但以除魔效率而言，每个元帅都称得上是“屠戮者”。

伊艾卡元帅是教团中年龄最大、也是除魔时间最长的驱魔师，在辛西娅还没“死”的时候他就身在教团，虽然没有打过交道，但辛西娅因为他的年迈对他还有一点印象。他曾经是一个教师，他的学生全都死于变为恶魔的另一个学生之手，所以尽管已经年近五十，他依然走上了战场。

至今已近四十年，以除魔时间来说教团里无人能出其右，即便敌人全部都是三级恶魔，像这样经验丰富的老元帅应付起来也该是游刃有余，没理由会死在恶魔手上……

不对。

规律的步伐迟缓了一瞬，杂乱的画面自脑海深处涌出水面。

想起来了，她也曾遇到过这样的战场，三个等级的恶魔配合近乎完美，险些将她搅碎在战局里。

而那个对她来说无可替代的人，却被没顶吞噬。

眼底所有感情都沉淀下来，辛西娅不再说话。

对于她先前的质疑，通信员只是回道：“总之您看到就知道了。”

伊艾卡元帅遇袭之处位于城郊一处教堂附近，那里的人类已经全部死绝，到处弥漫着带有恶魔病毒的气体，久久未能消散，与四下散落的恶魔残骸一起昭示出这里曾发生过多么激烈的战斗。

通信员戴上口罩：“战斗在黎明前结束。请小心，这些气体带有毒性。”

“无妨。”

辛西娅抬起手，凭空扬起大风卷走烟尘，伊艾卡元帅随即出现在眼前。

通信员捂住脸，哽咽起来。

前方的教堂残破不堪，屋顶矗立的十字架上，老迈的身体像殉道的圣子般被牢牢钉住。与悲悯人世的耶稣基督不同，伊艾卡元帅面朝十字、背向众人，表露出悖神的意味，光裸的背上刻着一行凝结了血色的字——

狩神。

除开破碎的衣物，这具遗体称得上整洁，丝毫不像刚刚经历过殊死战斗，银色长发整齐地分为两股垂落在脖颈，似乎仔细梳理过，连风都吹不乱。这一切都是为了能将那行字以最清晰的方式呈现，甚至突显。

无论是示威还是恶作剧，很明显，伊艾卡元帅是被刻意摆成这样的。仿佛还能在空中听到愉悦的笑声，不带丝毫恶意，只是单纯为这样的事感到快乐，熟悉的风格令辛西娅一阵心悸。

“请您把元帅放下来吧，我实在没有办法。”通信员哭着对她说。

辛西娅跳到教堂顶上，踩着破碎的砖瓦移动到伊艾卡元帅身边，攀住十字架的边缘伸手去拔元帅手掌中的钉子。钉子钉得很紧，小小的钉帽又难以施力，为了不破坏元帅的遗体，只能慢慢拔出来。

钉子终于松动的一瞬间，身侧突然传来异样的感觉。通信员在下方发出一声惊叫：“元帅！”

僵硬的手指痉挛般抽动了一下，辛西娅转过头，元帅离她极近，原本低垂的头颅抬了起来，此时也转向她，苍老的面容隐藏在长发间，双目浑浊无光，嘴唇蠕动着，发出的声音游丝般微弱，连她这样的耳力都听不清楚。

通信员又是狂喜地大叫：“太好了！元帅没有死！他还活着！！”

辛西娅却觉得不会这么简单，她根本感觉不到元帅身上哪怕半点生气。

拔掉钉子，她抱着元帅跳下房顶，通信员飞快地脱掉外套铺在地上，卷起兜帽做了一个枕头。辛西娅将那因为长年出入战场而依然颇具分量的身体轻轻放下，犹豫片刻，抬手按在他的胸膛上。

手掌下传来极其细微却不容忽视的脉动——他的心脏还在。

通信员联系上总部，激动地要求医疗班立刻前来支援，辛西娅看了他的背影一眼，手掌慢慢下移，触摸到腹部时，她的呼吸颤动了一下，随即轻轻阖上眼。

掌下有着明显的凹陷，这部分内脏不见了。

深吸一口气，她背过身用力压住胸口。

心脏被触摸、被啃噬的感觉，仿佛又回到身体中。

这份痛苦，她一天都没有忘记过。


	4. Vol.04 黑暗边缘

伊艾卡元帅在回到总部的第二天过世。

当得知元帅可能内脏受损时，科姆伊立刻安排医疗班和科学班联合施救，但打开元帅的腹腔后，他们在手术台前束手无策。

出血可以止住，完全失踪的脏器却无法填补，而元帅随身携带的八个圣洁、包括他自己的装备型圣洁在内，一共九个圣洁尽数被毁，因此圣洁替代内脏使适格者继续存活的奇迹也再没有出现。

第三天清晨，科姆伊为伊艾卡元帅主持了葬礼。

盖着十字团旗的棺木在火中化为灰烬，火化后元帅被葬于慰灵地中，与过去未来长达百年的所有同志者一起。

黄土填平墓穴，又一座十字架立了起来，刻着一个殉道者的名。凯文·伊艾卡元帅无亲无朋，只身踏过数十年孤独而漫长的除魔之路，终于躺下安眠。

前来参加葬礼的人不少，他们立在墓前一言不发，任何语言在死亡面前都苍白无力。

天空中乌云密布，沉甸甸的水汽化作泪水洒落在墓碑上，被元帅所救的通信员失声痛哭。

墓园外，一个身影茕茕孑立，仰望着低垂的天幕。

科姆伊最后向元帅的墓碑鞠了一躬，留下依然在哀悼的人们，走向那个身影。

“辛西娅小姐，请借一步说话。”

辛西娅看了他一眼，沉默地跟上。

总部这两日多了些萧瑟的味道，科姆伊避开旁人，领着辛西娅走进一个空无一人的区域。

一路上两个人都没有说话，只有单调的脚步声在不算宽阔的过道间回响。

最后，科姆伊打开走廊尽头的门。

“这里是我的私人研究室，平时不会有人来。”

屋顶的白炽灯亮了起来。辛西娅走进房中，扫视了一圈这个堆满奇怪物件的地方，回头看到科姆伊轻轻关上门。

“你想知道什么？”她毫不意外地问。

科姆伊没有立刻回答，而是翻箱倒柜地搜出一盒茶叶，接着开始烧水，也许因为平时这些事都是李娜莉在做，他的动作显得十分笨拙。

辛西娅走过去拿起小炉上的铁壶，不出片刻，壶中的水滚滚地开了。

“真是厉害。”

“雕虫小技罢了。”

当袅袅茶香充盈在房中时，科姆伊才回答了刚才的问题：“辛西娅小姐知道伊艾卡元帅所说的‘心’是什么吗？”

辛西娅贴着杯沿轻轻吹了一口气，摇摇头。

伊艾卡元帅在死前曾有短暂的苏醒，但他对任何人的任何话都毫无反应，只是不停唱着一首古怪的歌，那歌的曲调几乎称得上可爱，从濒死之人嘴中唱出却教人不寒而栗，歌词也十分怪异，似乎意有所指，深究之下又模糊不清。

“‘千年公在寻找那颗最重要的心，我落空了，下一个是谁？’”科姆伊平白地复述了一遍歌词，“‘下一个是谁’——伊艾卡元帅只是开始，我想这是千年伯爵的战书。‘心’是统御所有圣洁的核心，但没有人知道它的真面目，百年来教团一直在寻找它，毫不夸张地说，它是决定这场圣战成败的关键，如果它被摧毁，其他圣洁也会一并消失。看来伯爵也想找到它。”

辛西娅垂着眼浅啜一口，不加任何东西的茶水入口苦涩，虽有回甘，她还是不习惯这个味道。

“有话直说吧。”

“辛西娅小姐对‘心’有多少了解？”

“一无所知。”

“那么诺亚呢？元帅的遭遇和你在三十五年前几乎一样。我曾耳闻传言，你被诺亚所杀，看手法，凶手是同一个人吧？”

“……”辛西娅放下茶杯，“这是审讯？”

“不，私下审讯是违规的，请把这当作闲谈，出了这扇门，一切都没发生过。”科姆伊又翻出一盒酥糖，打开盖子放在桌上，“听杰利说你喜欢甜食，尝尝吧，这是我家乡的糕点。”

他继续说：“虽然是受命于中央的干部，但我是为了保护驱魔师才身在教团的。元帅的任务报告、救治记录、身亡报告都已经上呈中央，其中牵扯到诺亚的事不可能瞒得住，只怕上面很快就会有所行动。”

“所以你要先一步确定我的立场，好决定是保护我还是把我交给中央吗？”辛西娅牵了一下嘴角，在它蕴含的意味显露前恢复一脸漠然，“我说过，恶魔之外的事我不关心。”

“但你曾经爱上一个诺亚，所有人中只有你与这一族最为接近。根据中央的记录，你能够分辨非人类的灵魂，你当时不知道他不是人类吗？”

如果不是科姆伊的表情还算温和，眼神也没有异样，这样的问话几乎称得上指责。

“我知道。”辛西娅坦然回道，“看到他的第一眼我就知道他不是人类。但是那又如何？难道非人类就必须被铲除吗？所谓圣战只是人类排除异己的斗争吗？”

两个问题近乎咄咄逼人，不等科姆伊反驳，她指向面前冒着热汽的茶杯，杯中的茶水连同茶杯转眼间成了一块冰。

“我不知道他是诺亚，我也不知道诺亚是什么，但我了解人类对异己的态度。”她看着那个冰块，自语般说道，“这是我与生既来的力量，因为这份力量，我曾被认为是生于雪山的恶魔之子，人们畏惧我也排斥我，后来也因为这份力量，尽管不是适格者，我依然成了驱魔师。在遇到那个男人之前，除了除魔我一无所有，无名无姓，懵懂无知，连字都写不清楚，是那个男人教会我一切，让我像个正常人一样生活。”

很难说她的表情是怀念还是失落，科姆伊在她彻底陷入回忆前问道：“所以即使被他所杀，你依然爱着他？”

辛西娅笑了，三十五年之后第一次承认这个事实，随着那人的死去却再没有意义：“因此你觉得我会袒护他，甚至包庇诺亚一族是吗？当时的室长也像你一样，认为我既然和一个诺亚朝夕相处两年之久，一定掌握着这一族的秘密。但实际上我没有你们想的那么本事，诺亚一族也不可能毫无保留地展现在一个外人面前。我只能说，诺亚十分强大，与恶魔有本质区别，元帅级或有一战之力，普通驱魔师面对诺亚只能是送死。除此以外我无法给予你任何有利于这场战争的情报，既然教团已经知道诺亚的存在，我想你应该去找最原始的情报源。”

除此以外她不再多说一个字，即便知道她有所隐瞒，再问下去也无济于事。

过了一会儿，科姆伊转变话题：“你可以不告诉我伊艾卡元帅失去了内脏，这样至少要在尸检之后才会发现问题，也就不会有现在的谈话。虽然结果不会改变，但你做出了这样的选择，为什么？”

辛西娅想了想：“因为那个通信员哭得很伤心。这种不希望某个人死去的心情，就算是我也能体会。”

“那个人就是你与所爱的诺亚反目成仇的原因吗？鲁贝利耶长官说过，三十五年前你曾向千年伯爵复仇。”

房中的空气猛然凝滞，继而紊乱，吊顶的灯在风中摇晃不休，两人面上的光影一时忽明忽暗。

那一刻辛西娅的手指跳动了一下，攻击本能被触动，又被她强行克制。

森冷的目光投注在对面气定神闲的男人身上：“我小看你了，科姆伊。如果你在我刚成为驱魔师的那几年里问这样无礼的问题，你已经死了。”

科姆伊无畏地笑着，摊了摊手：“胆子不大怎么能爬到室长的位置，我的肩上可担着全团人的重量呢。”

“你不用担心我倒戈相向，我既不忠于教团，也不会站到诺亚那边，我的任务是破坏恶魔，只要圣洁还是我的心脏，这个使命就不会终结。多谢你的茶。”辛西娅站起来，转身离开。

走到门口时，身后传来了劝诫般的声音：

“恕我多言，辛西娅小姐，不要再活在三十五年前了。”

回应他的只有房门合上的轻响。

当晚，新任务下达，科姆伊赶在中央派遣监察员之前将辛西娅调离总部。

白天的谈话不欢而散，但科姆伊就如他所言，当作一切都不曾发生，若无其事地递上任务资料。

根据他的推测，“心”之圣洁目前可能处于以下三种状态：

一，尚未被发现；

二，已经被希布拉丝卡收纳，但尚未找到适格者；

三，已经找到适格者。

第一种情况，教团和千年伯爵两方都无能为力；第二种情况至少保证了“心”的安全；而第三种情况则是变数最大也是对教团最为不利的，这意味着伯爵只要将所有驱魔师逐个击破，再摧毁他们的圣洁即可一见分晓，即便一无所获，对伯爵也没有任何影响，而教团却会损失全部战斗力。除非召回所有驱魔师，但驱魔师是唯一能够与恶魔战斗的人，教团若是真这么做，也就等同于自断臂膀、不战而败。

无论哪一种情况，千年伯爵都立于不败之地。

“教团的处境非常被动，我们不知道伯爵的下一个目标是谁，也不知道会在何时何地遭到袭击，现在只能尽量让驱魔师们组成小队、集体行动，减少单体战斗的风险，同时每个小队都对应一位元帅，任务以保护元帅为优先。”

考虑到心之圣洁的特殊性，立于驱魔师顶点的元帅们最有可能是“心”的适格者，所以千年伯爵才会袭击伊艾卡元帅，今后想必也会继续以其他元帅为目标，科姆伊的安排不无道理。

但辛西娅问道：“既要驱魔师自保，又要他们优先保护元帅，这两个指令是冲突的。如果二者同时遇险，又该怎么办？让驱魔师牺牲自己保护元帅吗？如果那个牺牲的驱魔师拥有的圣洁正好是‘心’呢？”

科姆伊叹息一声：“的确，本次任务各个环节都必须兼顾，这样的战斗对驱魔师来说太残酷了……但如果真的发生这种情况，至少要夺回圣洁。”

“……原来你也会弃卒保车这一套。”

科姆伊无奈地笑：“无论如何，我也是‘室长’，感情用事会害死很多人的。”

听起来话里有话，辛西娅扫了他一眼：“诺亚一族很可能会参战，如果遇到他们，我会尽力保护在场的人类。”

科姆伊愣了一下，随即反应过来：“我不是这个意思，但我很高兴你能这么说。”

辛西娅不再回话，低头翻开资料。

这次任务属于援护任务，没什么技术含量可言，任务资料也十分简单，由四份驱魔师档案组成，让她不至于连自己的任务对象都不认得。

第一页是她要保护的元帅——弗洛瓦·提耶多鲁，从照片上看，是一个有些邋遢的中年男人，长相平平无奇。

“这位元帅为人不错，在成为驱魔师前是个画家，我想你们会合得来，他的弟子神田你也认识。”科姆伊在一旁说道，“因为他经常偏离路线跑去其他地方画画，现在还无法确定他的位置，反正每一次都要让人找上半天。不过比起克洛斯·马利安元帅已经好多啦，那一位四年前就切断了和教团的联系，现在别说行踪，连他是生是死都不知道。”

辛西娅快速浏览了一遍提耶多鲁元帅的资料，记住后翻下去，后面是隶属于该元帅的驱魔师。她漫不经心地接道：“沃克知道吧？”

“很遗憾，亚连也不知道，不过蒂姆甘比能感应到，毕竟是元帅亲手制作的魔偶。说起来不知道亚连和李娜莉怎么样了，消息一直传不回来。”科姆伊仿佛只是闲话，说着说着却露出一脸担忧。

辛西娅翻过名为罗伊斯·马里的驱魔师，下一页是神田优的档案，内容十分正常，没有任何蛛丝马迹能解释他的灵魂和肉体复原能力因何异常，要么神田真的天生如此，要么是他的档案被动了手脚，比照她的档案，第二种更有可能。

再往下翻，辛西娅随口说：“我可以过去支援他们，克洛斯……”

她突然停下了。

科姆伊疑惑地看着她：“怎么了？”

“不……没什么。”辛西娅合上档案，“就这些了吧？”

科姆伊点点头：“从现在起你也是提耶多鲁部队的一员。提耶多鲁元帅最后一次与探索队联系时身在西班牙，神田、马里、巴里三位驱魔师已经赶过去了，请即刻前往西班牙与他们汇合。我想你也不喜欢有通信员跟着，所以到达境内后请与当地的通信员联系，人员分布情况在资料最后一页，通讯魔偶会帮助你找到他们。”

“明白了。”

这一次依然从地下水道出发。

辛西娅踏上小船，拿起船蒿掂量了一下，发现自己果真不会用，便随手扔在脚边。

科姆伊解下渡口上的缆绳，抓在手里，没有立刻松开。

“还有什么事吗？”辛西娅回头问道。

没有照常致以祝福，科姆伊沉默地站在灯下，昏黄的灯光令他素来温和的面容晦暗不清。

周遭一时只剩下潺潺水声，角落里的卫兵不动声色地投来好奇的目光。

片刻后，他低声说：“其实我怀疑过，你的圣洁有可能是‘心’。”

辛西娅看着他，安静地等待下文。

“没有一个非适格者在试验中活下来，也没有一个人类失去心脏后还能存活，除了你。但我希望我的怀疑是错的。”

“心”是最宝贵的圣洁，如果替代了心脏的圣洁真的是‘心’，那么辛西娅将再次面临死亡，教廷一定会取走她的心脏，就连科姆伊都不敢保证它在辛西娅体内能万无一失，何况她还有“前科”。

辛西娅立刻领会到科姆伊没有言明的残酷预想：“如果我的圣洁是‘心’，这场战争立刻就能结束，一条命就能换来世界和平，很划算吧？”

她自以为难得说了个笑话，科姆伊却没有捧场。

脚下的小船随着水波起伏，辛西娅敛了笑，再一次仔细打量着科姆伊。

怎么看都是十分平凡的人类，脆弱得不堪一击，但这个声称要保护驱魔师的男人，的确走着另一条荆棘丛生的路，在一个完全不同的战场上奋勇拼搏。

“你知道我不是人类吧？”

科姆伊犹豫了一下，点点头。

“这就是我能和圣洁同步的原因，当时和我一样的还有一个人，但我不能告诉你，中央不让你知道的事你还是别碰比较好，像你这样的室长前所未见，以后可能也不会再有，站在驱魔师的立场上，我希望你能活得久一点。”

至少驱魔师在这个室长的手下还比较像个人。

科姆伊的面容和缓下来：“别看我这样，自保之道我可是相当精通的。”他松开缆绳，扶着船尾用力推了一把，“好了，走吧，祝你万事顺遂！”

辛西娅挥了挥手，奔涌向前的水流推动小船疾驶而去。

第二天上午到达法国巴黎，辛西娅在指定地点找到身在巴黎的通信员。

教团确定驱魔师行踪的方式除了让驱魔师自己上报，也可以根据驱魔师的消费记录推测，辛西娅就时常以消费记账的方式代替主动联络。但这种方法有一个缺陷：如果驱魔师自负消费，又不主动联系教团，那么教团将无从掌握他的去向，其代表人物就是失踪四年之久的克洛斯·马利安。

每个元帅的任务都由大元帅——也就是教廷直接下达，通常同时负责多个任务，由其自行判断轻重缓急，任务地点各不相同，所以元帅们总是四处奔走。

提耶多鲁元帅在科姆伊口中也是一个时常行踪不定的人，但他显然比刻意躲藏起来的克洛斯有良心，他最后一次现身的记录表明他正准备前往巴塞罗那，据说是想去瞻仰一番建造中的圣家族大教堂。

“那座教堂以风格独特出名，始建至今一直饱受争议，元帅听说这件事后就说既然顺路一定要去见识一下。”通信员无奈地说。

“那他现在到哪了？”

通信员摇摇头：“元帅说山里的风景美，想多待两天，之后就在科尔赛罗拉山附近失联了，只能推测他离巴塞罗那不远。现在探索部队正赶往那里，元帅的三位弟子也已经动身，大概今明两天内就会到达。”

“明白了，谢谢。”

“请不要客气，这是我们分内的事。”

巴黎到巴塞罗那正好有火车直达，通信员建议辛西娅从巴黎东南部的里昂车站乘车。

里昂车站在大半个城市之外，辛西娅站在路边望着主干道上的车水马龙，思索是在大庭广众之下飞奔于各家房顶，还是去车行雇一辆马车。

这时，一辆汽车在她身边停下，她后退一步正要让开，驾驶座上却走下一个西装革履、打扮得像是管家的男人。

男人从车头另一边绕过来，在五步远的地方笔挺地站定，而后鞠了一躬：“小姐，我的主人有请。”

辛西娅一动不动，细细打量着他。她以前从未认真看过伪装状态下的恶魔，毕竟它们总是一见到她就撕掉人皮。

过了一会儿，她走到男人面前，不加掩饰地抬起手：“千年伯爵？”

男人低头看了一眼按在胸膛上苍白而冰冷的手掌，眼里的情绪像人类一样平和，既不麻木，也不暴虐，或有恐惧一闪而逝，那之后依然是与表象如出一辙的、具有欺骗性的温良。

这至少是一个二级恶魔，而且已经恢复人性很久。

“你的主人让你来送死吗？”

“……”恶魔垂下眼，“请您上车吧。”

没有恶魔能够违背其创造者，所以尽管知道会死，它依然来到她面前，那平静只是接受了这样的命运。

为难一只恶魔没什么意思，被千年伯爵发现也在意料之中，辛西娅收回手，恶魔立刻为她拉开车门。

汽车穿过城市，在一家餐厅前停下。这家餐厅不大，内外装潢都十分雅致，大白天却空无一人。

确切地说，是没有一个人类。

“管家”引着她走向餐厅，“门童”替他们开门，有一个“门童”的微笑没能把握好，不小心露出了一点血腥味。

窗边采光最好的雅座上，背对大门坐着一个高大的男人，听到门铃轻响，他站起身，回头露出一张从未见过的脸，端端正正，蓄着整齐的络腮胡，在冬日阳光的照射下显得温文尔雅。

单看这张脸，谁也无法将他与恶魔、与毁灭联系在一起，他看起来和任何一个教养良好的上流人士都没有区别。

辛西娅的脚步顿了顿，疑惑而谨慎地打量着他。

“日安，辛西娅，巴蒂小姐。”男人夸张地行了一个礼，“三十五年不见，你果然还活着。”

“果然？”辛西娅皱起眉头，“不对……你是千年伯爵？”

她不记得自己见过这个人，这个千年伯爵与记忆里的那个完全不一样，莫说年龄，就连长相都大相径庭，可周围那些恶魔对他的敬畏又没有丝毫作假。

而且他的灵魂，辛西娅仔细感受着，这比三十五年前更加庞大的灵魂，的确也昭示出他的身份。

肯定有什么地方出了差错。

听到她的问话，男人惊讶地笑道：“怎么，你不记得我了吗？”

辛西娅停下脚步，冷笑一声：“你和你做过的事我至死都不会忘，但你现在这张脸我没有见过，你也像‘色’一样能够随意改变容貌吗？”

千年伯爵一脸疑惑：“你在说什么胡话？就算我变老了一些，也一直都长这样吧。”

到底是谁在说胡话？

辛西娅睁大双眼。

“来，坐下喝杯茶吧。”千年伯爵绕到餐桌另一边，彬彬有礼地拉开椅子，“想吃些什么？听乔伊说过你喜欢甜食，不如来一份蛋糕？我家有个嗜甜如命的孩子，所以我的‘厨师’们都很擅长甜点，你一定会喜欢的。”

说着他对角落里的“侍女”打了个响指。

听到那个名字，辛西娅敛起全部思绪，面无表情地坐到离她最近的一张桌子边。

“你现在忙着找‘心’，想必不是来找我叙旧的。怎么？想要亲自确认我的圣洁是不是‘心’吗？”

伯爵笑了一笑，毫不在意她的失礼，屈尊走过去，一个恶魔侍从立刻端起茶具转移到新桌子上。

辛西娅看着伯爵在她对面坐下，面上十分冷淡，暗地里绷紧神经。

伯爵却好似没看出她的戒备，也或许只是不放在眼里：“你的情况的确很特殊，但对‘月之民’来说，‘死而复生’是常见戏码，只是失去一个心脏而已，你们这一族可不会这么简单就死去，至少也要像你的族人那样灰飞烟灭才……哎呀！”

没有任何预兆，数根冰刺自下而上贯穿座椅，伯爵在那之前消失，闪身到另一边。

他抬手制止已经开始变形的恶魔们：“我不是来找你打架的，不要做这么危险的事，三十五年前我们都是受害者。”

辛西娅站起身，寒冰化作长剑在她手中凝结。

“受害者？”森冷的笑容几乎要扭曲起来，“我唯一的族人死在恶魔手里，你却自称是受害者？”

“别忘了，诺亚一族也有不少人死在你手里。”

“你杀了我的家人，所以我也杀了你的家人，这很公平。”

伯爵笑了一下。

先前离开的恶魔侍女端着点心塔走出厨房，看到这个笑容，它浑身一抖，塔顶的泡芙因此掉到地上。

餐厅里的恶魔一时都把视线集中在那颗滚动的泡芙上，虽然它们不需要呼吸，依然屏住了呼吸，一动也不敢动。

甜点的香气飘到伯爵和辛西娅之间，凝固的空气似乎被这香气化解开来。

“当时派遣恶魔袭击你们的人不是我，而是和你联手的那个人。”伯爵面色一松，从邻桌拉过一张椅子重新坐下，对“侍女”招了一下手，它战战兢兢地在桌上放下点心塔，见伯爵没有别的指令，便无声无息地躲进角落里。

“事到如今再互相指责也没有意义，我这次来不是为了‘心’，只是有一点点小问题想问问你。”

见他确实没有开战的意思，辛西娅松开剑，也坐回原位。

“什么‘小问题’？愿闻其详。”

伯爵倒了两杯茶，将其中一杯放在辛西娅面前，而后往另一杯里扔了六七个方糖。

“别介意，其实我也喜欢甜食。”他满足地喝了一口，才说道，“十四号死前从我这里偷走了某个……东西，并且藏了起来。比起同为诺亚的族人，他总是更偏向他那些人类朋友，因此我正在寻找当年和他有关系的人，也许他们会知道那东西的下落。不过很遗憾，那些人不是已经死了，就是处在教廷的保护之下。”

辛西娅面不改色，同样喝了一口茶。

伯爵的话里透露出很多信息，但无论是十四号已死还是教团早已知道他的存在，都不算意外。

“所以呢？”

“所以，他把这个东西交给你了吗？”

伯爵笑着歪了歪头，阴寒的气息和深海般的威压在无形间扑面而来。

“三十五年前见到你时，我不相信那样弱不禁风的人会是大名鼎鼎的千年伯爵，现在我信了。”辛西娅无所畏惧地笑起来，“至于你说的那个东西，你不告诉我那是什么，我怎么会知道呢？”

她的确是在盛怒中刻意寻衅，但伯爵却没有因此恼火，反而收敛了一身戾气，让人分不清他刚才到底是在恐吓，还是在恶作剧。

“你一定见过那东西，既然你想不起来，看来十四号也没有交给你，人类像他们的庇护者一样狡猾，但我相信月之民的信誉。”

辛西娅满面讥嘲，放下茶杯：“真是让人受宠若惊。既然你的问题已经解决了，就来说说我的吧，三十五年前你告诉我你对‘月之民’并不了解，现在却说我会死而复生是因为我属于这一族，到底哪一句才是真话？”

“都是真话哦。”

伯爵仿佛早已料到这个问题，好整以暇地吃了一块饼干，之后才慢悠悠地从很久以前的事说起：

“‘月之民’不属于这个世界，时至今日已经销声匿迹，不过因为我活得比较久，所以多少了解一些。这一族在大洪水时代之前就已存在，谁也不知道你们究竟从何而来，你们自称抛弃了故乡与名字，只是一个行至末路的流浪民族，但因为你们曾乘着巨大的空行神殿在月色下降临，因此当时的人认为你们来自于月亮，称呼你们为‘月之民’。”

辛西娅安静地听着，虽是与自己息息相关的事，听起来却好像别人的故事。也许七千年实在过于漫长遥远，而她已经忘了本该在血脉里传承的东西。

“据说你们这一族信仰着其他世界的神灵，受其恩惠不死不灭，所以你失去心脏还能好好活着。”

辛西娅突然坐直身子，有些急切地打断伯爵的话：“如果真是这样，我的族人是不是也有可能还活着？”

伯爵摇了摇头：“恐怕要让你失望了。听说你复活之后我就让人挖了他的墓，别生气，教团不也挖了你的墓？他的墓里一无所有，连衣冠都烂光了。如你所知，恶魔是我的耳目，遍布世界各地，但三十五年来没有一个恶魔见到除你以外的白发红眼之人，所以我想他是彻底死了。”

辛西娅垂下眼，饱含希望的面容一瞬间暗淡下去。

“传说毕竟只是传说，如果月之民真的不死不灭，现在也不会只剩你一个人。”

“这难道不是拜你所赐吗？”

“所以我才说，你我都被十四号骗了。”伯爵叹了一口气，“我的确对月之民搅到这场战争中感到不快，但我没有非要除掉你们不可的理由，恶魔这种东西多少都能造出来，‘屠戮者’多一个还是少一个都无关紧要。所有诺亚都有调动恶魔的权利，包括十四号，那家伙一直盘算着取代我，而你们又是多么好的突破口，他自知没有与诺亚全族为敌的能耐，就与黑色教团的内应勾结出卖了你们，迫使你与乔伊反目，这时他再哄骗你与他联手，而你又被仇恨冲昏了头脑。”

他摊了摊手，“后面的事我也很遗憾。”

一句“遗憾”就翻过所有恨和痛，辛西娅交握双手，克制着不把冰锥丢到伯爵脸上：“这只是你的一面之词，涅亚死无对证，你当然怎么说都可以，但他调动你制造的恶魔，你会不知道？”

不知是不是错觉，在“涅亚”这个发音出现时，伯爵的脸突然扭曲了一下，在此之前他一直奇怪地称呼涅亚为“十四号”，似乎刻意避免提起那个名字。

走神片刻，他才回道：“我当然知道，但我信任他就像信任我自己，我从没想过他会背叛我。”

话音顿了顿，伯爵的眼神突然凝固了：“对了……他背叛了我……”

“你……”

从他不承认自己改变容貌时起，辛西娅就觉得他有哪里不大对劲，直到这一刻，她终于明白了——

“是你杀了涅亚，对吗？”她弯起嘴角，极尽恶意与嘲讽地笑起来，“涅亚说他想救你，我不明白他的意思，不过你们的家事与我无关，我只想让你也尝一尝失去至亲独存于世的痛苦。你说的没错，我被仇恨冲昏了头脑，就算杀了你们所有人也是白费功夫，只要人类还存在，诺亚的传承就不会断绝，你们会不断在下一代觉醒，永远杀不尽。不过现在我发现，其实我的目的也早就已经达成了，就在涅亚背叛你的那一刻，那比杀死任何人都让你痛苦，而你还亲手杀了他。”

她盯着伯爵，一字一顿地重复着：“你亲手杀了你的亲·兄·弟。”

“不对！”桌上的东西被挥落在地，发出乒铃乓啷的声响，“这一切都是马纳的错！是那家伙的错！”

“可你不就是马纳吗？”辛西娅古怪地看着他。

这个千年伯爵的确不正常，只怕他从涅亚死的那天起就疯了，他竟然连自己是谁都不记得。

三十五年前她和马纳曾只有一面之缘，与涅亚也只是合作关系，但她看得出来，涅亚分明深爱着自己的兄弟和族人，如果他真的想要“救”他们，为什么又坚持要杀死他们？

抑或真如伯爵所说，涅亚给她的理由只是一个随口胡诌的谎言？

排除个人感情，当时的事细想之下处处是疑点，可惜涅亚已经死了，而“马纳”似乎也不复存在。

嘶哑的低吼打断她的思绪：“我不是马纳！不准再提那个名字！”

绅士的假象破裂开来，千年伯爵像头困兽般沉重而艰难地喘息着，眼神混乱得没有落点，这令他看起来又像一个癔症患者，终日耽于幻想而不可自拔。细小的颗粒贴着他的体表浮现出来，逐渐凝结成记录里千年伯爵应有的外形。

空气震荡不休，辛西娅翻身跳到窗边，寒意在周身涌动，双手蓄势待发。

比照其他诺亚的战斗力，千年伯爵绝不是她能应付的对手，但如果伯爵要战，那就来吧，最坏的结果也不过是这世上再也没有“月之民”。

局面僵持了一会儿，浮在空中的巨大人形被挥散，千年伯爵抬起头，平静得仿佛刚才的失控从未存在过。

“别乱说话，激怒我对你没有好处。”他理了理有些散乱的头发，戴上帽子，“七千年的序幕已经结束，我等肩负重担，过去的事既往不咎。我不会命令诺亚攻击你，但如果他们自己想起来找你报仇，我也不会阻止他们。”

“无所谓。”

辛西娅推开身后的窗户。但她没有立刻离开，而是踟蹰了一下。

“乔依德他……是怎么死的？”

犹豫片刻，她还是问出这个一直无法释怀的问题。

“你已经知道他死了吗？”提起死去的族人，伯爵未见悲伤，也许悲伤已经被三十五年的时光洗尽，此刻他的脸上只有嘲弄，“他是因为你才死的。杀了你之后他十分伤心，被十四号乘机偷袭，身受重伤，过不了一年就死了。老实说你们的确成功了，上一代的诺亚除了一个人全部都死绝了呢。”

一向敏锐的感官变得迟钝无比，感受不到伯爵话语间蕴含的冷意，终结的一幕幕如同临终之人的走马灯在眼前清晰回放，颊边淌下温热的液体，慢慢只余冰冷的痕迹。

伯爵新奇地打量着她：“看来你是真的爱他，不过到现在才来难过未免也太晚了一点，乔伊已经看不见了哦。”

“我选择复仇的时候，就已经接受了这种结局。”辛西娅深吸一口气，擦干泪水，“你刚才说涅亚与教团的人勾结，那个人是谁？”

伯爵扬起揶揄的笑：“谁知道呢？可能是任何人，比如说，我们都认识的克洛斯·马利安？三十五年前是他为你收尸，但你不觉得奇怪吗，区区一个研究员为什么会恰巧出现在那个地方？”

没想到会从伯爵嘴里听到这个名字，辛西娅一时愣住了，伯爵却再也不看她一眼，径直推开餐厅的门。

恶魔们弯腰恭送主人离开，而后反锁上门，围住辛西娅。

辛西娅回过神：“伯爵抛弃了你们，二级恶魔对我没有任何威胁。”

这句话毫无意义。

恶魔们一言不发，开始变形。

处理完伯爵留下的恶魔，辛西娅离开餐厅，在门外挂上“歇业中”的牌子。教团已经接到联络，随后就会派人来善后，她继续前往里昂车站，搭上最近一趟开向巴塞罗那的车。

夜色降临时，火车停靠在中途车站里，下一站就是巴塞罗那。但这一次停留的时间远远超出时刻表的规定，乘客们逐渐躁动起来。

过了一会儿，乘务员走进车厢，大声说由于前方道路被封锁，列车暂时不能通行，而解除封锁的时间他一问三不知，车厢中顿时爆发出嗡嗡议论之声。

与此同时，几个身着黄袍的人影走到夜色笼罩的站台上，车站的管理权随着他们的出现而发生转移。

这一探索部队的队长正在与车站站长交涉——或者说只是通知：

“所有往巴塞罗那方向的车都必须停运，请尽力留下这些人，至少到明天中午，由此产生的费用由黑色教团一并承担。”

队长的语气还算温和，内容却没有任何商榷余地。

这要求实在是强人所难，车站站长大摇其头：“明天早上还会有一趟车过来，站里这点人手怎么可能拦得住这么多人？你们不能无缘无故封锁铁路，起码得给人一个站得住脚、堵得上嘴的理由吧？巴塞罗那到底出什么事了？”

队长也摇了摇头：“……总之，教团的增援很快就会到达，到时候我们也会协助您，不用担心人手问题。”

很少有人有权利对梵蒂冈说“不”，站长只得愁眉苦脸地离开。

“是恶魔吗？”

比寒夜还冷的声音在背后响起，吓了队长一跳，他回过头，看到辛西娅那身几乎与夜色融为一体的团服。

“是的。”他回道，“据消息已经有大量恶魔包围了巴塞罗那，为了避免波及平民，教团发布了紧急避难指令，并且封锁了通往那里的铁路线和主干道。您就是辛西娅小姐吧？提耶多鲁元帅的位置还无法确定，但他一定就在巴塞罗那附近，我们这就为您准备车。”

支援人员时常比驱魔师自己还要了解任务内容，辛西娅并不感到意外，她拒绝了队长调用车辆的提议，只是要了一份地图，而后直接奔出车站。

教团的避难指令执行得很彻底，无论是铁路还是公路上都看不到半个人影。

刚接近巴塞罗那就听到此起彼伏的爆炸声从远处传来，古老的城市像一头濒死的巨兽，在黑暗中隆隆喘息。

辛西娅踏着风跃上城外的高地，放出通讯魔偶，整个巴塞罗那都在魔偶的通讯范围内，只要城中的驱魔师同样开着魔偶，它们立刻就能连接上。

魔偶睁开眼，缓缓飞到空中，转着圈沙沙作响，许久都没有动静。当辛西娅怀疑这只魔偶是否通讯不畅时，它突然转到一个方向，杂音间继而掺入其他声音：建筑物倒塌的声音、人体被猛烈击打的声音、压抑着疼痛的声音。

最后是一个男人轻快的笑声。

满足的喟叹徐徐传来——

“杀人，真痛快啊。”

“迪夏？”

“迪夏，怎么回事？”

神田和另一个人的声音先后在通讯器里响起，辛西娅猛然回神，卷起气流来到空中。

教团制作的魔偶只要在一定范围内就能定位到其他连接中的魔偶，辛西娅循着它的指引细细观察着不成型的街道和建筑物，很快有所发现——

废墟之间，一个比夜色更加沉暗的人影缓步而行，散步般闲适，身后拖着一道长长的黑影，仔细一看才认出那也是一个人，而那个人她昨天刚刚在驱魔师档案上见过。

辛西娅近乎呆滞地望着他们，没来由感到一阵荒谬。

死去的幻影，活着的人，不期然相遇，谁也不知道谁是谁。

她所处的位置过于显眼，那些没能找到其他驱魔师的恶魔们转头冲向她。她侧身避开迎面而来的炮弹，在另一只恶魔撞上来时按住它巨大的头颅，没有温度的躯体在手中冻结成冰，她用力将它砸进紧随其后的其他恶魔之间。

这边的战斗丝毫没有打搅那个男人的兴致，他似乎正沉溺在自己的乐趣中，对周遭的一切都置若罔闻。在恶魔前赴后继送死的间隙里，辛西娅看到他把迪夏·巴里拖到圣家族大教堂前的广场，从旁边的护栏上就地取材了一根铁链，往迪夏身上细心地缠绕起来。

迪夏倒在地上毫不反抗，离得太远，无法确认他究竟是死是活。

接下来的事仿佛是伊艾卡元帅遇难时的重现，但男人又换了一个花样，他将迪夏倒吊在灯柱上，迪夏的双手因而自然垂下，又被铁链牵引着形成一个倒立的十字架，逆神的意味昭然若揭。

做完这一切之后，男人退后几步，欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作，重又走上前，抬手按在迪夏的胸膛上。

迪夏睁开眼，越过身前溢满笑意的黑色脸孔，平静地望向那之后残缺的晦暗天空。

——我行过了死荫的幽谷。

每个驱魔师都将迎来这样的终结，无人例外。

戴着白手套的手掌逐渐没入人体。

一阵轻风自背后吹拂而来，男人停下手，手下已经准备慷慨赴死的驱魔师露出惊诧的神情，却不是对着他。

无法抑制的好奇令他回过身去，继而骤然睁大双眼，像是看见了世间最奇异的景象。

辛西娅无声无息地落下，脚下的气流逸散开来，扬起男人黑色的衣摆。

不再是上一次所见的邋遢浪儿，这一次他穿着得体的礼服，浑身上下纤尘不染，仿佛刚从宴会上离开，而不是在这恶魔肆虐的夜晚与驱魔师厮杀。

曾经相识的身份只是旅人与过客，谁都没有想过会在战场上重逢。

男人收回一度宣告死亡的手，转而扶了扶帽檐，高帽下露出半张黑色的脸孔：“晚上好，女士，又见面了。只可惜这一次你遇到的是黑色的我。”

嘴上说着“可惜”，看起来却有些高兴，他笑容满面地走上前来，步伐不疾不徐，鞋跟落地的声音具有规律的节奏感，使这样简单的动作都优雅得仿佛踏着舞步，闪着紫光的燕尾蝶在他周围翩翩飞舞，扇动翅膀将梦与现实置换。

辛西娅的眼神朦胧起来。

“快逃啊！这混蛋是个诺亚！”

被绑在灯柱上的驱魔师突然大喊一声，犹如当头棒喝。

辛西娅的呼吸颤动了一下，而后闭上眼。

“缇奇·米克是吗……”

微弱的低语没有任何人听见，她深吸一口气，红宝石般的双眼重又睁开，在月光下折射出冰冷的锋芒：“‘快乐’的诺亚（Joyd），你打算在此与我战斗吗？”

“Joyd？”这一次轮到缇奇愣住了，“奇怪，好像在哪里听过这个名字……”

他停下脚步，低头看着自己的手：“真奇怪，我明明非常想要杀死你，又不愿意这么做，究竟是为什么……”

辛西娅没有理会他的自言自语，举起手指隔空划过吊着迪夏的铁链。

铁链自高处应声而断，迪夏翻身落下来，残留在地上属于圣洁的碎屑刺痛了他的眼。他转过头，在缇奇与辛西娅之间看来看去，不明白这个一见到他就像吃错药一样兴奋的诺亚为什么现在却傻站着不动，而那边的女驱魔师也对他的警示充耳不闻，若是实力相当的对峙，两人之间的气氛又十分怪异。

“还不走吗？”

冰一样的声音传过来，冬日的夜晚本就很冷，迪夏忍不住打了个哆嗦，略加权衡之后立刻做出决定。驱魔师再怎么样也比诺亚安全，他盯着缇奇慢慢迈开一步，缇奇像是看不到他一样连一丝注意力都没有分出来，他立刻冲到辛西娅身边。

辛西娅转过身，坦然得如同背后的敌人根本不存在，迪夏二话不说跟上她，微微侧身露出保护的姿态，驱魔师的本能即使在不间断的剧痛中也依然保留着——哪怕他不再是个驱魔师。

眼角余光中，那个差点杀死他的诺亚没有追击，他甚至还带着些茫然，在他们离开时才有所反应。

“等等！我肯定认识你！你到底是谁？！”

辛西娅回头看了一眼，扬起手在空中划出半个圆，无数冰锥随着这道弧度从地面暴涨而起，蕴含圣洁之力的锐利尖端迫使缇奇后退避让。

当他击毁所有阻碍跃出尘幕时，已经再也看不见那黑白的身影。

离开广场后，辛西娅和迪夏跟随魔偶前往另外两个驱魔师的所在地，在辛西娅到来前他们三人就已相约在天亮前汇合。

“你认识那个诺亚吗？”

迪夏一瘸一拐地走在辛西娅身后，脸上的油彩被额角渗出的冷汗溶解了一些，像两道血泪一样蜿蜒而下，他没有去管自己到底成了什么模样，只是眼睁睁看着辛西娅破坏掉一波又一波恶魔，而他什么都做不了。

可那也没有办法。

他想起刚才的事。在伊艾卡元帅死前他从不知道驱魔师的敌人除了恶魔还有诺亚，也从没想到圣洁能被破坏，直到他亲身经历了这一切，才感受到那有多么恐怖，他在那诺亚面前毫无还手之力，这种实力差距令他感到绝望——

不是为自己的败亡，而是为这场战争。

仅仅是恶魔就已让教团举步维艰，再加上这些诺亚，驱魔师还有未来可言吗？

但看到辛西娅后，他又不确定起来。强如元帅都轻易折在诺亚手中，这个从未见过的年轻驱魔师面对诺亚却毫不畏惧，好像……她笃定自己不会被伤害。

而那个诺亚的反应也令他十分在意。

发现问题被刻意忽视了，迪夏耐着性子又重复了一遍，这次直奔主题：“你和那个诺亚有什么关系？我觉得你们认识。”

辛西娅抡起冰造的巨剑，将一排恶魔拦腰斩断。挥开烟尘，她冷漠地回道：“不认识。”

“那你怎么会出现在这里？”

“我受命保护提耶多鲁元帅，这是我的任务。”

迪夏接受了这个解释，这段时间他们一直都在和恶魔战斗，不知道总部的动向也正常。但接着，他又绕回了原来的问题上：“我听到你叫他Joyd，这是他的名字？他没有攻击你，真奇怪，那混蛋可是一见到我就打过来了，我被他打断了好几根骨头，还有，”他顿了顿，“他还毁了我的圣洁。”

“哦，真遗憾。”辛西娅随意地回道，“但我又不是他，怎么会知道他的想法？”

实际上她根本不想去思考和那个诺亚有关的任何事，如果可以，她甚至不想再遇到他。诺亚一族传承不休，但每一种传承在每一代都只有独立且唯一的个体，下一代的存在就是上一代亡故的最有力证明，缇奇·米克彻底将她从三十五年前扯了出来，而这个陌生又熟悉的现实里，只剩下她一个人。

迪夏还想再说什么，辛西娅借着恶魔的攻势一把推开他，半球形的冰罩当头扣下，隔绝了一切抗议之声。

直到黎明时分，盘踞在巴塞罗那的恶魔才被彻底清除，再没有诺亚冒出来搅局，提耶多鲁部队的四个人成功汇合。

神田还是老样子，一见到辛西娅就“哼”了一声作为问候，并不对她的到来感到意外。

另一张生面孔是罗伊斯·马里，他生得高大健壮，和神田与迪夏站在一起时就像他们的长辈一样稳重可靠，辛西娅一开始没有发现他是个盲人，当她注意到他总是在她出声之后才准确地面向她时，她才明白过来。

这是一个很坚强的人，从另一个角度想，却也令人惋惜。

迪夏没有提及遇到诺亚的事，面对神田和马里的询问也只是含糊带过，马里宽和地拍了拍他的肩膀，神田也难得没说什么。

交换过情报，四人前往探索部队在郊外的驻地，紧急避难指令只针对平民，探索部队这一次依然死了不少人，营地里摆着许多临时安置遗体——更准确地说是遗物——的棺木，以待运回本部安葬。

四人简单地致以哀悼。

其他探索队员告诉他们提耶多鲁元帅的确切位置，中午时，他们在科尔塞罗拉山中一处风景优美的山道上找到了正在写生的元帅。

“元帅。”

马里和神田快步走向他，迪夏落在他们之后，低着头，脚步有些拖沓。

比起驱魔师，这位元帅看起来更像个慈祥的老父亲，尽管他只有四十岁。他手中还拿着画板和绘笔，家常般招呼道：“你们来了啊。迪夏，怎么不过来？见到师父不高兴吗？”

迪夏强笑一下，才走过去。

提耶多鲁元帅十分高兴，挨个拍了拍，如果他的弟子们不是个个人高马大，而是三个稚龄孩童，说不定他还会用凌乱的络腮胡蹭蹭他们的小脸蛋。

这种联想真是可笑。

辛西娅刚这么想着，就见提耶多鲁元帅对她笑道：“你就是辛西娅吧？我听科姆伊说过了，欢迎你加入我们。”他露出一脸幸福的笑容，“真好啊，终于有个可爱的女儿了。”

“……”

辛西娅本想走过去，听到这句话，抬起的脚又放回原位。

科姆伊凭什么认为她与这位元帅能合得来？他的爱好真的是艺术而不是过家家吗？

神田一脸烦躁地转过头：“别管他，这老头总是这样。”

但无法否认，提耶多鲁元帅是个很有亲和力的人，连日战斗带来的紧绷感在元帅几句话间消弭于无形，迪夏这才说出他遭遇诺亚并被毁去圣洁的事。

他看似满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“技不如人也没有办法，至少捡回一条命。你们以后遇到这些黑色的家伙可要当心点，我也不想涨敌人志气灭自己威风，但他们真的很强。”

轻描淡写地带过了只差一步就命丧当场的绝境。

他没有当众提起诺亚和她之间的古怪，辛西娅自然也不会拆他的台。

提耶多鲁叹了一口气，比起惆怅更多的却是欣慰：“也好，你也该回家了。”

“不，我想加入探索部队。”

神田和马里闻言立刻脸色一变。

提耶多鲁元帅却不意外：“如果你坚持，我尊重你的意愿，但我还是希望你能先回家一趟，见一见你的父母，然后再做决定。当年是我从他们手中将你带走，这么多年来他们一直都认为你跟着一个画家做学徒，你也知道教团的规定，如果你死在他们不知道的地方，他们可能一辈子都会被蒙在鼓里。而且，虽然你从没有说过，但你也很想家吧？”

迪夏撇了撇嘴，没有再说话。

无论最终选择的是探索部队还是他的家乡，迪夏都得先回总部办理驱魔师解任手续。

而提耶多鲁元帅则打算前往日本，他携带的圣洁为他指引了这个方向，作为他的隶属部队和保护者，神田、马里和辛西娅三人与他同行。

两拨人于此分别。

行前，辛西娅示意迪夏走到营地边无人的地方。

“你的故乡是在土耳其的博得鲁姆吧？”

“是啊。怎么？”

辛西娅有些犹豫地摸了一下头上的发钗：“博得鲁姆的海边，有一座建在山崖上的房子。白色的，院子里种满了玫瑰，那里有一个墓碑……”

顺着她的描述，迪夏立刻想起来：“你说的是玫瑰墓园吧，我小时候经常偷跑进去玩。不过你怎么会知道那里？”

“……说来话长。总之，我想请你回家之后，替我在墓前放一束花，不要被你的父母发现……也不要让他们知道你成了驱魔师，遇到诺亚和我的事一个字都不要提。”

“我也不一定会回家啊……难怪你会出手救我。”迪夏恍然大悟，“你认识我父母吗？”

辛西娅没有否认，在看到迪夏的档案前，她原想去的是克洛斯部队。

迪夏误会了她的沉默，改口道：“好吧我知道了，你的秘密够多的。这里离博得鲁姆也不远，你完全可以自己过去吧？”

辛西娅垂下眼，隐约露出一点笑意：“现在不行。但当我死的那天，我会回到那里安眠。”


	5. Vol.05 向东而行

时值冬季，大雨连绵数日不曾停歇，晨曦被阻挡在厚重的云层之外，只有广场里的钟楼合着淅沥雨声敲响新的一天。

钟楼下不知何时出现了两个奇怪的人影，都穿着从头罩到脚的黑色长袍，一个行人路过时不经意与其中一人四目相接，那人在兜帽下露出的红色眼睛比冬雨还要冰冷，让他蓦然想起宗教典籍里描绘的魔鬼，他连忙避开目光，加快步伐跑过广场。

这件事本应成为这个清晨新的谈资，但几分钟后，刚刚离开广场的人发现大雨突然停了，天上不再是沉甸甸的雨云，取而代之的是一个半透明的罩子，像一只玻璃碗倒扣在小镇上方。

“那是什么东西？”

人们交头接耳，一脸茫然，谁都没有见过这样稀奇古怪的东西。

就在这时，不知何处突然炸出一声尖叫，数只形貌狰狞的怪物从不同方向腾升而起，有的直冲上空，有的飞向广场，还有一些停滞在高处，体表伸出密密麻麻的炮管，瞄准街道、房屋和行人。

在它们发动攻击之前，一层寒霜悄然爬上炮口，眨眼之间将球状身体完全覆盖，继而崩出纵横交错的龟裂纹。那些怪物无声无息地碎裂，碎片落地前就化为粉末，被凭空生起的大风吹向镇子边缘。

人们这才后知后觉，恐慌一瞬间蔓延开来。

然而这仅仅只是开始，如同滚滚惊雷的轰隆闷响从空中传来，似乎受到击打，原本接近透明的罩子闪了闪，变得更加厚实，也更加浑浊。

不再有人对此感到好奇，反应过来之后，街上的人如同溃散的蚁群般四处奔逃，任何一个有屋顶的建筑物都成了他们的藏身之所。

身边跑过一个又一个面露惊恐的人，提耶多鲁元帅转头问道：“这样没关系吗？”

“只要不死人就行了吧。”辛西娅专注地看着亲手制造出来的冰之屏障，不时填补在恶魔的攻击中受损的部位，“不用担心，教团会派人来善后。”

不以为意的回答让提耶多鲁元帅为之笑叹，新队员这我行我素的作风简直跟他们一脉相承。

屏障之内的恶魔解决了，屏障之外的战斗才刚刚打响。

为了避免波及平民，这一路上提耶多鲁部队都尽量避开人口密集的地方，取道荒郊野岭而行，每隔几天他们会进入人类聚居地补给一次，并向总部汇报行程，这种冰罩在他们身处城镇村落时可以阻拦从外部而来的恶魔，是一种时效短暂的防御性手段。

观看了一会儿头顶上毫无悬念的战斗，提耶多鲁元帅伸了一个懒腰，掀开兜帽抓了抓凌乱的头发。

“这边就辛苦你了，我很快回来。”

一如往常的明确分工，他们战斗时提耶多鲁元帅去购置物资，战斗一结束立刻离开城镇，节省时间的同时也能避免旁生枝节。

辛西娅点点头：“请自便。”

广场里只剩下她一个人。

过了几分钟，身后又响起脚步声，比起元帅的步伐更为沉重，其间也没有常年浸淫战场之人特有的节奏，听起来像个普通人。

但澎湃如潮的杀气却不是这么告诉她的。

犹如芒刺在背，辛西娅身形一闪，落在十米开外，戒备地回过身。

来人毫不掩饰自己的身份。

他穿着一件袒胸的皮夹克，体格与马里不相上下，外貌年轻一些也更为壮硕，向天直立的坚硬短发几乎反射出金属光泽。他有着野兽一样的神情，沉暗的皮肤与额间黑色的圣痕都使他的形容更为暴虐。

辛西娅不是第一次见到这个人，三十五年前她和涅亚杀死的第一个诺亚，长着和他一样的脸。

“‘愤怒’吗……”

仿佛为了彰显自身的存在，“愤怒”的诺亚一步一顿地走来，边走边从风衣口袋里抓出一把糖，粗鲁地剥开送进嘴里，糖纸纷纷落在他行过的路面上，似乎只有这样做才能让他克制住自己的情绪，但铺天盖地的杀意仍然刺得人皮肤生疼。

辛西娅看了看头顶的冰罩。

外面的战斗还没有结束，如果在此时切断与冰罩的联系，用不了多久它就会被恶魔突破，神田和马里再强也只有两个人，不可能拦住所有攻击，但与诺亚战斗，不想死就必须全力以赴。她犹豫了一下。

“愤怒”手上的糖果转眼就被他吃了个精光，他停下脚步，探身向前深吸一口气，脸上竟然露出孩子般纯真的神情：“你身上有甜甜的味道，你也喜欢甜食吗？”

辛西娅没有回话，右脚向后撤了一步，双目紧盯着他，并不贸然出手。

每个诺亚都身负一种传承，这些传承有着不同的名字，各自代表甚至连诺亚自己也未必了解的情感或寓意，盘踞在他们的灵魂之上。

但眼前这个诺亚和其他人都不一样，三十五年前涅亚曾告诉过她：“愤怒”是所有诺亚情感中最为激烈的一种，因此继承这种传承的诺亚也最容易被诺亚因子同化。和那时一样，新一代的“愤怒”虽然外表还是人类，但内在显然已经完全失去身为人的部分，激怒他以占取先机并非上策。

“愤怒”咧嘴笑起来，继续向前走。

两人之间相距只有几步远的时候，辛西娅抬起手，摊开手掌面向他。

“你想玩什么游戏？”“愤怒”歪着头。

辛西娅慢慢将手举过头顶，而后迅速向下挥落，引得“愤怒”的目光跟随它一起落在地上。与此同时周遭的气温剧烈波动起来，一道冰墙纵贯而下，在它挡住“愤怒”视线的一瞬间，辛西娅转身跑出广场，片刻不停地跳上居民区的房顶，向镇子边缘飞奔而去。

隔着朦胧的冰壁，“愤怒”看到她消失在另一面，但他没有立刻追上去，而是好奇地伸出手指在冰面上抹了一下。

冰中残留的圣洁之力让他的脸猛然扭曲起来。

“我记得这个东西……我想起来了……我记得……我记得你！我记得你！可恨的驱魔师！你杀了我！你们杀了我们！”

野兽嘶吼着，鲜明的憎恨刺入耳中，一声比一声更为凄厉。

辛西娅惊讶地回头看了一眼。

“愤怒”踏着巨响，已经彻底从人类变成别的东西，全身都裹在蓝色电光里，背上生出密密麻麻的尖刺。他同样跳上房顶，像只愤怒的公牛一样一路破坏着直冲过来，木石砖瓦无法承受他的体重与踩踏的力度而逐一坍塌，砸出一片惊叫之声。

辛西娅立刻落到空无一人的街道上。

“雷……雷！雷雷雷雷！！”

隆隆响声自身后飞快逼近，辛西娅向侧方跳开，数道闪电落在她之前身处的地方，击出一个焦黑的坑。

“杀了你！杀了你！杀了你！”

诅咒之言不绝于耳，数十个球形闪电紧跟着追到眼前，身边都是民房避无可避，仓促间辛西娅只得再次筑起冰墙，好在这个地区刚刚下过大雨，接连立起的冰墙终于消耗掉所有闪电，也成功绊住“愤怒”的脚步。

辛西娅跑到小镇边缘，在冰罩底部开出一个足以令“愤怒”那庞大的身躯也能顺利通过的出口，而后她停在出口前，回身等待着。

“愤怒”撞碎最后一道冰墙，张牙舞爪地向她扑来，被仇恨吞没的眼中只看得见她这个旧日仇人。

难怪三十五年前涅亚会选择他作为第一个目标，并且以卑劣的偷袭令他一开始就丧失大半战斗力，只会凭本能战斗的疯狂敌人不难应付，若是不能一举击杀却也非常棘手，这种人只要还能动就会咬着敌人不死不休。

确认“愤怒”的前进路线不会偏移，辛西娅才继续向镇外跑去，既不还手也不逃脱，两人一前一后远离了小镇。

“愤怒”如她所料穷追不舍，疾风迅雷般的速度与他的体型极不相称，两人之间的距离进一步缩短，攻势也越发密集。

侧身躲开一道闪电时，肩膀蹭到另一道闪电，辛西娅一个踉跄，顿时全身一麻。她勉强稳住身形，但更多的闪电罗织成网，眼看就要落在身上。

“乐园之雕刻。”

震耳欲聋的雷声间响起错觉般的声音。

一堵白墙同时拔地而起，为辛西娅挡下攻击后继续向天空延展，接着反向弯折，落在“愤怒”头上，严丝合缝地笼罩住他，从内部剧烈的击打声可以判断“愤怒”没有放弃攻击，但那表面有着白色大理石质感的牢笼纹丝不动，连一条裂缝都没有。

更远一些的地方，宛如粘土塑成像，白色的人偶直立而起，近乎顶天立地，它大步走向小镇，像打蚊子一样几巴掌就消灭了残存的恶魔。

“快走！这是诺亚，拥抱之庭撑不了多久。”

提耶多鲁元帅骑着一匹马冲过来，发现辛西娅动不了之后，那匹马的尾巴竟然当场变成了一个四轮车厢。

顶着辛西娅震惊的目光，元帅提起她放进车厢里，同时对他的通讯魔偶喊：“神田！马里！我们走！”

神田与马里紧随而至，先后跳上马车，拉车的马分裂成三匹，撒腿狂奔。

元帅的圣洁简直能与经典里的造物主媲美，除了没有灵魂，辛西娅看不出这几匹马和真正的马有什么区别，甚至于在性能上它们更为优越，因为它们永远不会疲倦。

一个小时后，元帅才勒马停下。恶魔已经被尽数消灭，诺亚也没有再追上来，持续使用圣洁对任何驱魔师都是不小的负担，因此元帅决定休息一会儿。

车厢里的三个人都被颠簸了一路，走出车厢时个个面有菜色。

马车像溶解般散去，辛西娅回想起这个圣洁在短短几分钟内呈现出的三种应用形态，不禁产生了一个奇怪、但自认很有道理的想法——也许科姆伊指派驱魔师给元帅，不只是为了让他们保护元帅，同时也为了让元帅能够保护他们。

提耶多鲁元帅卸下塞满刚购置的物品而越发巨大的背包，从中翻出一袋面包，注意到辛西娅的目光，他露出温和的笑，将纸袋递到她面前：“还难受吗？”

辛西娅拿了一个面包，摇摇头。

“那就好。”元帅盘膝坐到地上，让他们也坐下来，“我们来说说刚才的事。”

计划里东行的路程已经过去大半，早从他们离开巴塞罗那时起就与恶魔纠缠不休，仿佛冥冥中有一只眼锁定了他们，后来便总能在战场附近看到诺亚。七千年后这一族终于走到台前，作为真正的杀招，这个诺亚却只让恶魔冲锋陷阵，自己袖手旁观，他们摸不清他的目的。

但今天早上，让他们一直怀疑是不是徒有其表的诺亚突然狂性大发，这必然事出有因，而当时与他直接交锋的只有一个人。

神田直言不讳：“辛西娅，那个诺亚是冲着你去的吧？”

马里和提耶多鲁元帅也都看向她。

辛西娅垂下眼，既没有承认也没有否认。即便知道会引起猜忌，她依然不打算解释，那必然会牵扯出三十五年前的陈年旧事。

怀疑的种子一旦落土，终会生根发芽、参天生长，只要还处在战场上，与诺亚一族再次对立避无可避，从“愤怒”的表现来看，诺亚们很可能会接连想起曾被她和涅亚联手杀害的仇恨，即便她不去主动招惹，他们也会自己找上门来。如果她的队友认为她不值得信任，届时战斗将会变得十分艰难，那意味着应对敌人的同时她还要提防自己的后背，而她的队友也可能在对她的怀疑中自乱阵脚、错失战机，以致落败。

为了避免双方都陷入不利的境地，辛西娅决定如果提耶多鲁部队的这几个人一定要追根究底，她就离开他们单独行动。

……

单独行动？

……

去哪？

脑中突然一片空白。

迄今为止走过的每一条路都有着明确的、来自他人的指向，保护元帅是教团下达的任务，前往日本是这个任务的后续部分，全都与个人意愿无关。

如果没有命令、没有任务、没有目标，只有她一个人，除了除魔，她还能做什么？

『这个世界如此丑恶又如此美丽，你连一分一毫都感受不到吗？』

遥远而缥缈的声音响了起来，辛西娅看向左右，企图寻找声音的源头。

她的目光恰与神田相接，神田皱起眉，伸手到她眼前晃了晃：“喂，我在和你说话，你竟然敢给我走神？”

“……抱歉。”

闭上眼，重又睁开，现实里再也听不见任何旧日回响。

“抱歉，我……”

辛西娅站起身，却见提耶多鲁元帅也站了起来。

“时候不早了，我们该出发了。”元帅说着背起背包走回大路上，他的弟子们跟上他。

经过辛西娅时，最先发问的神田仅仅扫了她一眼就转开目光，马里落后几步，发觉她还站在原地，便温和地说道：“走吧。”

仿佛刚才没有结果的谈话不曾存在过。

“就这样吗？”辛西娅不禁问道。

前头的三人停下脚步。

提耶多鲁元帅侧过身，露出包容的笑，眼角细密的纹路里不带一丝阴霾：“每个人都有难言之隐。我不想根据没有实证的揣测去质疑同伴，你和诺亚战斗前的事我没有看见，我看见的只是你以自身为饵想要让他远离人类，这至少能说明你的立场不与我们相悖。驱魔师之所以成为驱魔师，就是为了保护人类，不是吗？”

没有想到会得到这样的答案，信任比起怀疑竟然更为沉重。

辛西娅张了张嘴：“不……”

她成为驱魔师，并不是为了保护人类。

“有话直说行不行？烦死了……”

神田摸了摸长刀的刀柄，神情就像他的话语一样不虞至极，在场诸人都知道他并不是一个很有耐性的人，哪怕他下一秒就拔出刀来也不足为奇。

但神田无意与同伴战斗，他放下手，“啧”了一声：“我才不管你和诺亚到底有什么关系，如果我确认你对我们存在威胁，我会直接砍了你，在此之前你还是这个部队的一员。”

辛西娅与他对视了一会儿，提耶多鲁元帅和马里也都没有对神田的话有所异议，他们同样在等待她的选择。

“我明白了。”

她舒了一口气，走向他们。

一行人继续向东进发。

本以为还会穷追不舍的诺亚和恶魔都再未出现，几天后，他们顺利到达印度，再往东便是此行最后一站——亚洲分部将在中国东南沿海的港口安排渡轮送他们前往日本。

四人就近找了一家餐馆，点完菜之后，他们开始商讨接下来的路线。

元帅在桌面上铺开地图，用炭笔画下一条贯穿山脉与高原的黑线，一直向中国东部延伸，并入内陆水系。

“如果和以前一样走直线，我们将要穿过喜马拉雅山脉。后面的路很简单，只要坐船顺流而下就行，最困难的部分是这里。”他在黑线与连绵的山脉交叉处圈上一笔，笔尖着重点了点，“这里的地形很复杂，加上现在已经入冬了，天气将变得十分恶劣，向导建议我们南下从海上走，那样会多费一些时间，但是安全省力。你们怎么看？”

元帅又画出向导提议的路线。

马里和辛西娅都坐在桌前，只有神田只身一人站在窗边，满脸无趣地看着街上的行人与车马。

听到问话，他偏头扫了一眼地图：“随便，我没意见。”

“我也没有意见，让辛西娅决定吧。”马里将地图推到辛西娅面前，“这一路你是出力最多的人。”

虽然提耶多鲁元帅的圣洁也能搭桥建路、缩短行程，但出于战略考虑，他们一致认为元帅应该保存战斗力，因此重担仍是落在辛西娅肩上。

辛西娅知道元帅真正询问的人实际上也正是她，便没有推辞，拿起地图在两条线之间比对了一番，她指着南边曲折入海、又沿岸北上的线条说道：“向南绕行变数太多，而且这条线人口密集，有利于敌人藏匿，却不利于我们战斗。向北走吧，我没有问题。”

她折起地图交还给元帅。元帅略有歉意地接过：“不要勉强。”

“不是生死攸关的事我不会逞强，放心吧，我很熟悉雪山的环境，为团体贡献力量本来也是分内之事。”

元帅叹了口气：“同伴之间就不要再说什么分内分外啦。”

“喂，辛西娅，”神田突然直起身，半侧过脸，目光仍留在窗外，陡然锐利起来，“过来看一下。”

辛西娅走过去，顺着他的视线往外看。

这个小镇并不发达，建筑物多以低矮平房为主，他们所处的二楼视野开阔，一眼就能看到街对面的巷口处有一个男人站在阴影里，看起来与街边随处可见的闲汉别无二致，唯一不同的地方在于他的目光有着精准的落点，称得上明目张胆。

辛西娅探出窗口，与那个男人对视片刻，男人慢慢咧开嘴，而后转身走进巷子里。

“是恶魔吗？”

提耶多鲁元帅在后面问道。

辛西娅踩上窗台：“二级恶魔。我去处理。”

那条巷子不长，恶魔的背影却还没有消失，大摇大摆的姿态仿佛生怕辛西娅跟不上来。它弯弯绕绕地穿过错综复杂的狭窄道路，越走越偏，最后走进一条封闭的死巷。

巷子里有七八个平民打扮的恶魔，表情木讷的是等级一，生动一些的是等级二，辛西娅出现在巷口的一瞬间所有恶魔同时转变形态，漫天冰霜却先它们一步降临，将半人不鬼的躯体们冻在原地。

连一只等级三都没有就敢来算计她，显然不可能是集体想不开来送死。剑锋架在失去人形的扭曲脖颈上，辛西娅留下了为他带路的恶魔说话的能力。

“你们有什么目的？”

恶魔一语不发，只是桀桀怪笑，蛇形身体蜕皮一般钻出冰壳，张开血盆大口。辛西娅略一侧身，顺手斩落它的头颅。

看起来这里没有一只恶魔乐意替她解惑，破坏掉所有恶魔之后，辛西娅仍站在原地。

战斗从头到尾都无声无息，因此也没有惊动任何人，四周一片寂静，冷风夹杂着远处的人声喧闹呼呼吹过，让落下的冰屑重又扬起来。

过了没多久，风中终于出现异样的流动，轻浅而不加掩饰的脚步声自背后传来。当它足够接近时，辛西娅猛然转身，手中的冰剑在半空中划出一道银亮的弧线，来人却不闪不避，像是故意把自己送到剑下，连距离都算得分毫不差。

本能比理智先一步下达“停手”的命令，辛西娅浑身一僵，冰剑终是没有挥落，顿住的剑尖只离那人眼下的泪痣不到一公分。

“你果然停手了，这可一点也不像驱魔师该有的反应啊，女士。”

缇奇·米克对近在眼前的凶器视若无睹，露出赢得赌局般得意的笑，眼里映着辛西娅愕然的面容，震惊过后复杂到难以言喻，连她自己都没有察觉。

他的笑容里更多了几分笃定：“看来你也不愿意伤害我。”

一个别有深意的“也”字让辛西娅回过神，她立刻垂下目光，与那张熟悉又陌生的脸孔错开，退到于双方而言都安全的距离上。

“驱魔师不会伤害人类，你现在……”

说到一半她就后悔了，她没有任何解释或掩饰的必要，甚至连话都不该和这个男人多说半句。

缇奇低头看了看身上的衣服，挑起眉毛：“看起来像个人类？”

似乎是匆忙间从室内离开，今天他只穿着衬衫与马甲，衣领的扣子没扣上，锁骨的线条若隐若现，一头未经打理的卷发和衣服一样散漫，有几缕长得过长搭在鼻梁上，模糊了五官分明的线条，即便恶魔的残骸就贴着他的裤脚，曾经身为杀人者的森然煞气也不复存在，让人误以为看见的仍是火车上偶遇的普通人。

黑与白两种色彩糅合成世间独一无二的存在，却不再是记忆里的那一个，他们本该只是萍水相逢的陌路人，即便终要相见，也应是在正式的战场上，处在更加单纯的身份里。

如今场景与身份都混乱交错，辛西娅不知道应该以哪种态度去面对他，因此她的无动于衷看起来更像是一种茫然的逃避。

“我就当你是真的对人类下不了手吧。”

突然变得善解人意，缇奇给彼此都递了个台阶。而后黑色的阴影笼罩而来，属于人类的假象彻底剥离，与此地格格不入的违和感一并消失，他又变回了那个以猎杀驱魔师为乐的诺亚。

辛西娅戒备起来：“之前是‘愤怒’，现在轮到你了吗，‘快乐’？”

听到这个称呼，缇奇皱起眉：“又是Joyd啊，我更希望你能叫我的名字，别告诉我你已经忘了。”

辛西娅抿了抿唇，重又扬起剑，空气里震荡的力量让缇奇的眼角跳动了一下，流泻出一丝杀气。

但出乎意料的是，下一秒他竟然举起双手做出投降的姿势：“放松放松，我不会抢别人的工作，而且千年公也叫斯金不要再追你们了。”看到辛西娅面露惊讶，他耸了耸肩，“别问我，我也觉得很奇怪，大概因为有你在吧？你和我们诺亚……”

“够了！你到底想做什么？”

缇奇闭上嘴，笑而不语，似乎在说“明知故问”。

烦躁油然而生，辛西娅沉下脸，打算离开这个毫无意义的地方。

“等等！”

缇奇在她即将转身的一瞬间抓住她尚未收回的剑，巧妙地用拇指与食指捏住剑刃，同时向前踏出一步。

如他所料，辛西娅压下攻击本能，只是用不悦的神情掩盖住一闪而过的慌乱。

在她抛开这柄剑之前，缇奇飞快地说道：“告诉我你的名字。”

辛西娅顿了一下，缇奇盯着她，收起略显轻浮的笑容，脸上几乎露出诚恳来：“我不是以诺亚的身份来这里的，刚才是我不对。我只想知道你的名字，虽然去问别人也行，但我想听你亲口告诉我。”

“……”辛西娅艰难地找回自己的声音，“这和你……没有关系吧？”

缇奇又不动声色地接近一步，辛西娅完全没有发现。

“怎么可能没有关系？从见到你的那一刻起，我们之间就不可能没有关系了……”他似乎发出了一声叹息，“何况我早就告诉你我的名字了，出于礼貌，你也该告诉我你的名字吧。”

似曾相识的话语裹挟着回忆如潮水般翻涌而来，将现实鲸吞蚕食，辛西娅蓦然感到一阵眩晕。

缇奇试探地一寸一寸拂过剑刃，滑向剑柄，看到辛西娅毫无反应，他握住她几乎与寒冰融为一体的手掌，冰剑溃散开来，粉末从交握的十指间流泻而下，另一只手也在不知不觉间攀上她纤细的脖子，沿着后颈、耳根与下颌的线条摩挲。

低沉的嗓音刻意拉得又缓又长——

“你是谁？”

你又是谁？

“乔伊（Joy）……”

呢喃细语的名字就像一根尖刺，刺入耳中，扎在心上。

缇奇的手紧了紧，一扇皇冠型的大门在他们身边浮出地面，门后是一片五彩斑斓的虚空。

他带着辛西娅往门的方向挪动了一步。

辛西娅看不见那扇门也察觉不到缇奇的举动，陷在名为“回忆”的迷雾里，她几乎完全丧失对周遭的感知，身体与意志两相分离，她随着他迈出脚步。

“辛西娅！让开！”

就在这时，数道刀光划破长空自后方突袭而至。

缇奇“啧”了一声，略一用力将辛西娅带进怀里，躲开攻击的同时扭身撞向门洞，但在离大门仅有毫厘之差时，他被一股大力甩开，紧跟着耳边一凉，冰刃擦过耳际在肩上留下一道破口，没有伤及皮肉，只是一个警告。

还未站稳，下一波攻击接踵而至，缇奇眼中闪过危险的光，暗影自手中涌动而出，延展为十字形兵刃附着在双手手背上，像盾牌一样挡下自两个方向而来的刀光剑影。

辛西娅已经脱离他的掌控，且战且退，跑到巷口。神田就站在那里，手里的刀白光大炽，神圣之力澎湃如潮，于诺亚而言近乎刺骨。

缇奇只好遗憾地叹了口气：“你们驱魔师都这么没有礼貌吗？就算是诺亚也不会招呼都不打一声就杀过来。”

“废话真多！二幻刀——”

“等等。”辛西娅拦住神田，同时挥开一只偷偷落在他肩上的黑色凤尾蝶，那只蝴蝶在神田杀气腾腾的瞪视中悠悠飞回缇奇手中。

缇奇收回武器，理了理在战斗中变得更乱的额发，好整以暇地看着他们。

神田刀锋一样的目光转而落在辛西娅脸上。辛西娅不为所动：“这里不适合和诺亚战斗。”她看向缇奇，“除非你想打下去。”

“先动手的人可不是我，我本来就没想和你们打。再说了，我的目的也已经达到了——辛西娅……”柔软的发音在唇间停留了片刻，缇奇一时间有些恍惚，很快便被温和的笑意取代，“月光女神，这个名字很适合你。今天就到此为止吧，希望下次见面的时候你能更坦率一些。”

他挥了挥手，转身走进大门。

辛西娅在他身后冰冷地说道：“我不想再见到你。”

“真的是这样吗？”缇奇回头深深地看了她一眼，“可是我很期待。”

黑色的背影与门一同消失，神田才收刀入鞘。

辛西娅一动不动地站着，仍望着那个地方，比起思考更像是在发呆。

“喂。”神田皱起眉，不轻不重地叫了她一声。

辛西娅才转过头，脸上看不出半点异常：“刚才谢谢你。”

神田愣了愣：“不需要。那家伙是在巴塞罗那时差点杀死迪夏的诺亚吧？”

虽然没有见过他，但神田记得他的声音。

辛西娅点了点头，事到如今已经没有必要隐瞒，再看不出来她和诺亚有所牵扯，神田也就不配做一个驱魔师。

显然神田是十分称职的驱魔师，但他没有追问下去，而是打量了她一会儿，极为罕见地犹豫了一下，如果不是他的目光偏移了一瞬，辛西娅几乎没能看出来。

“怎么？”

“我听说……你真的在三十五年前就是驱魔师了？”

辛西娅露出一点惊讶。科姆伊会将她的情报透给提耶多鲁部队尚在情理之中，作为中途加入的陌生队员，她的队友有权知道她的底细，她奇怪的是神田竟然会问这样他曾经绝不会关心的问题。

“是。准确地说是四十五年前。”她回道。

比迄今为止的人生更为漫长的时光浓缩在短短两个数字里，让人无法感同身受，神田面上浮出让辛西娅费解的复杂，很快又恢复平常。

“走了。”他转身走出巷子。

辛西娅摸不清他的想法，但多一事不如少一事，他不问，她也就不必去讲述那些比三流剧本还要烂俗的旧事。

两人先后回到餐馆，提耶多鲁元帅和马里坐在桌前聊天，饭菜已经上桌了，原封未动。

“回来了啊。”元帅招呼道，让餐馆的侍者端来净手用的水盆。

神田洗干净手，沉默地坐下来，辛西娅同样一言不发。同行月余，元帅和马里都对这种安静习以为常，至少表面上没有生出半分疑心。

当天晚上他们借宿在当地支援部门安排的民居里，第二天拂晓，与支援人员经过简短的交接、并将下一阶段行程上报总部后，他们踏着晨光走出小镇。

往后再未停留，一行人很快就进入中国西南部连绵不绝的山脉里，先前担忧的恶劣天气并未出现，险峰与沟壑在辛西娅的能力面前也都不值一提，实际上她在冰天雪地的环境里的确如鱼得水。

翻越雪山、途经高原，逐渐深入内陆，铁路在这个因为地理和政治因素而有些封闭的国家里尚未得到普及，大多数时候只能依靠最原始的代步工具和双脚前行。尽管缇奇说过不会再有恶魔和诺亚追击，预防万一，他们仍只是出没于数不尽的深山与莽林。

这一天，沿着山路下行到半山腰时，迎面遇上一个挑着扁担上山的本地居民。

四人退到道旁让开路，那个人却在他们身边停下，看了他们一会儿，而后指了指他们的衣服，又挥起胳膊指着天空划出一条线，最后指向远处云雾缭绕的另一片山林，叽里咕噜地说了些什么。

元帅一边听，一边点头，其余三人看得一头雾水。

待那人走了之后，马里问道：“师父，他说什么？”

元帅抓了抓头发：“老实说我一个字也没听懂。不过，从他的动作来看，我猜他的意思是见过和我们穿同样衣服的人——嗯，驱魔师分散在世界各地，来过这里也不奇怪。但他为什么又指着天上呢？还有那边的山……那里有什么吗……”

神田跳到山崖边突出的岩石上，举目凝神看了一会儿，但浓雾让他一无所获。

他看向辛西娅。

这一路早已培养出默契，山谷里突然风声回响，草木摇晃，远处掩住大半山体的雾气被罡风冲散，山与山之间现出一个突兀的缺口，像是被什么东西啃了一口，缺口处的植被全都消失无踪，紫红色的土壤和参差不齐的岩石暴露在外，怎么看都不可能是自然形成的地貌。

元帅观察着那个缺口：“好大的冲击力……另一面恐怕更糟糕吧。”

“要过去吗？”辛西娅问道。

“不，能造成如此破坏的东西绝不简单，小心一点为好。既然有人类往来，这附近应该也有村落，我们先去那里看一看。”

群山之间果然有一小片盆地，村子就建在盆地里，潺潺溪水穿流而过，白墙青瓦的民居沿河而建，错落有致，走进村中能发现它比想象中更热闹。

在这里他们意外见到了探索部队的成员，这个探索队员隶属于黑色教团亚洲分部，也是一个中国人，但说着一口流利的英语。

互相验证过身份，元帅说明来意，探索队员便带着他们来到一处土墙的拐角处。土墙斜对面有一座平房，房门前站着一个女童。

“她的父母昨天刚刚过世，她就住在元帅您说的那座山后面，整个村子都毁了，包括她在内，活下来的人不多。这边是她母亲的娘家，她的亲戚收留了她。”

那女孩看起来不过七八岁，长得十分可爱，脸上却没有半分这个年龄应有的纯真与活力，像木偶一样死气沉沉。

元帅满面疼惜：“这么小的孩子……是恶魔做的吗？”

“不，根据在场的幸存者描述，村里突然出现巨大的白色人体，没有头颅和四肢，在村子上空胡乱破坏一番之后就飞走了。”

几人骤然沉默下来。

辛西娅忍不住摸了摸胸口：“……降咎。”

探索队员点点头，面色凝重。

很难说到底是“有适格者被降咎”还是“圣洁竟然杀人毁村”更让人惊讶。

所谓降咎也就是“神之处罚”，辛西娅见过不少因为同步试验失败而被降咎的非适格者，但她从未听说已经被圣洁选中的人会被降咎，连她这样爱上诺亚的离经叛道之徒都没有被圣洁制裁，这个驱魔师究竟做了什么大逆不道的事才会落到如此地步？

“又出现了啊……”

元帅低声叹息，神田和马里也眉头紧皱，脸上却未见意外。

辛西娅不由问道：“以前也有过吗？”

元帅无奈地笑了笑：“你大概知道，并非所有驱魔师都是心甘情愿成为驱魔师的。”

后面的话不言而喻。

“被降咎的驱魔师是谁？他现在怎么样了？”

探索队员犹豫了一下，毕竟眼前这四个人也是驱魔师，但考虑到提耶多鲁元帅的身份，他还是回道：“其名为斯曼·达克，被降咎的原因尚不明了。降咎引来大量恶魔，驱魔师亚连·沃克夺回了他的圣洁，该圣洁已被送回总部，但沃克先生与达克先生均身受重伤，据我所知他们现在在亚洲分部接受救治。”

“豆芽菜？”

“沃克？他为什么会在中国？”

探索队员转向神田与辛西娅，摇了摇头：“这我就不清楚了。”

降咎一事尚未明朗，探索队员受命留在村里调查并善后，听说他们要前往沿海地区，他当即准备了一艘船，几人补充过物资后就向渡口走去。

途中再次路过那个因为降咎而家破人亡的孩子门前，女孩依然站在门口，呆呆地看着行人往来的土路。

元帅停下脚步，其他人跟着停下。

“我记得斯曼·达克有个女儿，”他低声说，“算起来和这个孩子差不多大，他的女儿身体很不好，为了给女儿治病他才进入教团，换取教团提供的医疗费。听说这几年他从来没有回过家，我想他的女儿一定很想他。”

没有人回答。在驱魔师与恶魔长达百年的战争中，这样的悲剧只是微不足道的一点尘土，死去的人太多，被留下的人也太多，谁能为他们每一个人致以哀悼？元帅也只是在自言自语，末了他叹了一口气，转身走开。

离开前，辛西娅回头看了一眼，那女孩正好抬起头，目光与她相交又错开，也许根本没有看见她。

曾见过这样的眼神，让她下意识想要逃离，其中暗藏着期待又破灭的矛盾，明知道绝不可能等到期待之人，依然忍不住注视着他们曾经归来的方向。

斯曼·达克是幸运的，从没有人能在降咎中活下来，无论他曾经做过什么，现在又变成了什么模样，至少他还有机会回到家人身边，但这个女孩的亲人却永远都不可能回来了。

可笑的是，他们不是死在恶魔手里，不是死在诺亚手里，而是死在号称要保护他们的“神”手里——尽管他们只是被降咎无差别的攻击波及。

战争中的牺牲在所难免，但辛西娅无法理解这样毫无意义的死亡。

“咎”为什么不能只降临在触怒神的驱魔师本人头上？

“神”又为什么能毫不在乎地杀死一无所知的无辜之人？

圣洁，这个驱魔师所倚仗、所信赖之物，究竟为了什么而存在？

“斯曼背叛了‘神’。不，应该说，他背叛了我们。”

这是到达广州之后，科姆伊给予他们的答案。

餐馆的雅间隔绝了外面喧闹的人声,魔偶咬着电话线，话筒放置在圆桌中间，科姆伊平白的话语从中传出，从诺亚袭击一直到降咎出现，期间发生的每一件事都是凶信。

当听到斯曼·达克出卖同伴致使教团逾百人遇害时，围坐在桌边的驱魔师们沉默了。背着电话机的通信员雕塑般低垂着眼，只在眼角透出一点掩不住的悲愤。

虽然科姆伊说这还是高级机密，但每个部队之间都有自己的信息渠道，高层日理万机，不会对这种事情严防死守，因此斯曼·达克曾向某个通信员索要人员配置的事不胫而走，教团成员大规模受袭与斯曼被降咎的时机都太过巧合，有心人将三者结合稍加比对，便能得出差不离的结论。

提耶多鲁元帅身居元帅之位，有资格知道这件事的来龙去脉，但也许是担心影响到驱魔师的情绪，科姆伊的语气从头到尾都像在陈述报告一样波澜不惊，并且很快结束通话。

通信员收起话筒，面色如常，仿佛什么都没听到：“早些时候本地港口遭到恶魔袭击，大量船只损毁，为诸位准备的船现在还在修缮中。实在抱歉，最近发生的事太多了，我们的信息网受到影响，没能准确估计诸位到达的时间，只怕要请诸位等待一些时候了。”

提耶多鲁元帅很能理解他的苦衷：“这也是无可奈何的事，但我们恐怕没办法等太久，马利安部队已经快到日本了吧？”

不等通信员回答，元帅转向辛西娅：“辛西娅，你能够与大海对抗吗？”

辛西娅愣了愣，随即露出浅笑，少见地带上了自负的味道：“交给我吧。”

通信员于是带领他们前往港口。

亚洲分部在这个港口还有几条用于内河运输和近海作业的小型船只，因为过于不起眼而幸免于难。

元帅选中一艘样式古旧的帆船，这艘船只有单层，相较于其他船舶略显玲珑，外形方头方尾，底部平坦，因此吃水不深，高桅宽帆能够更有效地运用风力，可见它应该十分善于在水面疾行。

但这种船也因为它的轻便而存在显著的缺陷——远海风浪滔滔、变幻莫测，随便一个大一点的浪头都可能将它掀翻。

通信员劝元帅再考虑一下。

元帅摇了摇头：“再大就不合适了，我们不能带上任何一个人类，这种大小刚刚好。”

“一个人都不带怎么行？总得有人操纵风帆和掌舵啊。”

“说的也是，这就难办了。”

隔行如隔山，他们这队人个个都是战斗的好手，但没有一个人有过航海经验。

辛西娅知道元帅选择尽量小的船是为她着想，她在甲板上走了一圈，摸了摸高大的桅杆，又走进船舱看了两眼，这艘船状态良好、物资充沛，只要有人操作，随时都能起航。

“能不能请船员教我们驾船？这样就算没有船员也没关系吧？”

“恕我直言，这不是一朝一夕就能学会的事。”通信员为她的异想天开笑了，“何况在海上很容易迷失方向，只有经验老道又熟悉航路的船员加上精确的海图才能确保航向无误。我知道诸位珍惜人命，但我们从加入教团那天起就已经把这条命放下了，虽然没能被圣洁选上，我们也想尽绵薄之力，请诸位放心使用我们的力量吧。”

他说的诚恳，元帅也有些左右为难。

支援部门理应倾尽全力援助驱魔师，他们也早已习惯处处都有人安排好一切，但这一次不同往常，日本可算是千年伯爵的老巢，到了那里之后他们多半会立刻投入战斗，甚至行至半路就会遭遇恶魔，那时跟着他们的人类只有死路一条，就连辛西娅都不敢说她能保护这些人类万无一失，即便原本为他们准备的船没有被毁，元帅也不打算让支援人员同行。

但现在看来，是他们想得太简单了。

“看起来，你们相当苦恼呢。”

凭空响起甜腻而魅惑的声音。船上不知何时出现了一个女人，侧身坐在船舷上。她长得十分艳丽，浓妆艳抹却丝毫不显庸俗，白色旗袍的侧摆开得很高，几乎整条腿都暴露在寒冷的空气里，肩上亮红的披帛在夕阳下如同流动的鲜血，让人觉得眼前这万种风情里每一分色彩都融合了致命的剧毒。

迎着所有人的目光，她掩唇轻笑了一声：

“晚上好啊，黑色教团。”

“辛西娅！”

神田触电般跳开，落地时六幻刀已经出鞘，之前他不耐烦听元帅和通信员婆婆妈妈的对话，因此站得离船舷最近。

辛西娅将通信员推到马里身后，马里默契地以高大的身躯护住通信员。

“是恶魔。”她回道。

而且只是二级恶魔，对在场任何一个驱魔师都构不成威胁。

女人——恶魔叹息了一声，似乎很无奈地摇了摇头。

神田的嘴唇抿成一条绷直的线，六幻刀开始发出碧莹幽光。

“神田，等一下，”提耶多鲁元帅示意神田停手，“先听一听它的来意。”

“看来只有这位老伯比较讲道理呢。”

恶魔慢吞吞地从船舷上滑下来，穿着高跟鞋的双脚踩在甲板上，浑身上下都显出一种不合时宜的慵懒。

它像是不知道四个驱魔师对“一只”恶魔来说意味着什么，反而一步三摇晃地走向他们，路过神田时还给了他一个介于挑逗和挑衅之间的眼波。神田露在外面的皮肤上泛起一层细密的疙瘩，整个人都僵硬了一下。

提耶多鲁元帅推了推眼镜：“不好意思，我还没到会被恶魔叫‘老伯’的年龄。有什么话就直说吧，我们赶时间。”

恶魔停在桅杆边，没有真的靠近。

“赶时间还这么迟才到！克洛斯让我来迎接你们，我千里迢迢从江户飞过来，等了你们一整天，还差点被那些跑去降咎那里抢圣洁的恶魔发现……”

“等一下，”辛西娅打断了它的抱怨，“你说克洛斯？克洛斯·马利安？”

“就是那个坏心眼的男人。”恶魔娇笑起来，“对了，还没有自我介绍过吧？我是克洛斯的改造恶魔，你们可以叫我铃兰，这是他给我起的名字，我还是人类时的名字已经想不起来了呢。”

“改造恶魔？”

相较于其他人的疑惑不解，提耶多鲁元帅的反应则十分平淡，他在铃兰高耸的胸脯和不盈一握的腰肢上扫视一圈，点点头：“像是马利安的喜好。”

甲板上静了片刻。

辛西娅发现自己竟然接受了这样的发展，毕竟克洛斯还是个连胡子都没有的小鬼时就四处拈花惹草，会长成这样的大人也不足为奇。

神田却向提耶多鲁元帅投去古怪的注视，马里虽然看不见，但他和通信员也都是一脸无力。

——这些元帅都是些什么人啊！

“马利安是唯一有能力改造恶魔的人，教团里知道这件事的人不多。”元帅一本正经地接上原来的话题，“看来他果真在日本，而且一直关注着教团的动向。但他为什么要让你来‘迎接’我们？”

“因为伯爵大人和‘方舟’都在江户啊。我的同伴应该也去迎接其他人了。克洛斯重任在身，需要你们的力量。”铃兰的话让他们大吃一惊，“他正在调查诺亚方舟，你们必须替他引开伯爵和恶魔的注意力。”

听到“方舟”一词时，辛西娅不动声色地转开脸。

此时此刻，她终于知道涅亚从千年伯爵那里“偷走”的东西是什么了。

三十五年前她认为诺亚方舟只有其制造者千年伯爵才能驱动，而涅亚让她知道只要掌握“钥匙”，任何人都可以操控方舟，看来涅亚死前将“钥匙”交给了某个人，但这个人会是克洛斯吗？他们两人之间到底有什么关系？

在那些旧事与遗恨里，克洛斯又扮演了什么角色？

脑中满是复杂的思绪，久远过去的阴影似乎仍在头顶盘桓不去。

回过神时元帅与恶魔的交涉已经结束了，船上多了几个人类，正在爬上爬下地放下风帆、固定绳索，夕阳隐没在远方的地平线下，只留一点暗淡的余光，辛西娅没想到自己竟然旁若无人地走神了这么久。

“快出发了哦。”铃兰笑眯眯地走到她身边，“有恶魔在还敢发呆，驱魔师里真是什么样的怪人都有，和你们比起来，刚才那个凶神恶煞的帅哥反而比较正常呢。”

铃兰的皮囊长得不高，即使穿着高跟鞋也还比辛西娅矮一点，从她的角度看去，铃兰魅惑的眉眼间有一些楚楚可怜的味道，身上的旗袍细看之下还用银线绣着花纹，胸前的珠链颗颗饱满、光华内敛。

简而言之，这一身不仅好看，而且很贵。

“你才是吧，为什么要打扮成这样？这也是克洛斯的喜好吗？”

铃兰拢了拢头发：“他呀，确实喜欢美女，但我是恶魔哦。女人爱美可是天性，能让我以这副样子在人类间行走的机会不多，当然不能白白浪费。江户已经很久没有人类了，见到人类也不想杀死他们的感觉真好啊……可惜离开这里之后我就又要变回难看的样子了。”她难过地叹息。

“你想变回人类吗？”

“当然啦，做恶魔有什么意思？”

“不可能的。”辛西娅干脆地说，铃兰冲她翻了一个白眼：“你这人真不会说话，美梦不让做，梦话也不能说一说吗？”

辛西娅闭上嘴。

“喂！你们也过来帮忙！”

神田走过来，但没有接近铃兰，似乎对自己身为驱魔师却被恶魔调戏一事依然耿耿于怀。

铃兰送了他一个飞吻，而后识相地走开了。

神田目露凶光，碍于暂时的同伴关系终是没有拔刀。他将一卷缆绳塞进辛西娅怀里：“竟然和恶魔有说有笑。”

辛西娅看着铃兰的背影，漂亮的皮囊若有所觉，回头给了她一个飞吻。

“如果我也像你们一样无法分辨恶魔，她在我眼里和人类不会有任何区别。”

神田“哼”了一声作为回答。

半个小时后，帆船在月色下驶出港口，通信员和海员们站在码头上挥着手，辛西娅吹起风，他们的身影很快成了一排渺茫的黑点。

铃兰发现辛西娅能操纵风时惊喜万分：“太好了！我还以为只有我一个人干苦差呢！”

说完她跑到船尾，玲珑的身躯撕裂开来，转变为恶魔丑陋的形态，像是生怕他们的目光在她身上多有停留，变化之后她立刻跳进海里，船只行进的速度立刻大幅增快。

辛西娅走到船舷往下看，船尾在海面上拖出一道长长的痕迹，翻涌的白浪间看不见铃兰的身影。

既然她不乐意被人看见，辛西娅也不去打扰她。

海上的景色一成不变，只有月亮慢慢变换着角度。不知还有多少恶战在江户等着他们，几人抓紧时间轮流休息，就连辛西娅都被提耶多鲁元帅压进船舱小憩了一会儿。

几个小时后，船速突然慢下来，铃兰摇摇晃晃地飞到船上。

“伯爵……”她顿了顿，声音不复先前的明朗，显得有些虚弱，“江户就快到了，我听到伯爵大人的声音……伯爵大人知道你们来了，你们要做好准备。”

说完之后她又回到船底，推动船身更快速地前进，海岸线很快出现在远方，空中有一些忽明忽暗的亮光。

马里侧耳细听：“是恶魔，数量非常多。在恶魔的杂音间还有马利安部队微弱的声音。”

“看来战斗已经开始了。”元帅走到船头。

远处的陆地上有巨大的黑影参天而立，每当它们动起来时，马里耳中的杂音就会变得更加尖锐，那是独属于恶魔的声音，却前所未有的澎湃，像是千千万万凄厉尖啸撞击在一起，马里听了一会儿就受不了地揉揉耳骨。

船只在铃兰的推动下冲上浅滩，平滑的底部让它直接滑行到沙滩尽头。

“去帮助他们吧。”元帅干脆利落地下达指令。

辛西娅跃上岸边高大的树木，踩着繁花未落的树冠直冲向江户城，冰柱之花在大地上次第绽放，攀附上巨型恶魔的足踝使他们动弹不得，马里与神田接踵而至，恶魔的吼叫、兵器的鸣响交织在一起。

战斗分散在各处，几个没见过的驱魔师各自与不同的诺亚打成一团。

在一座平房的房顶上，辛西娅看到了李娜莉。李娜莉浑身是伤，似乎连站都站不稳，被一个高大的男人禁锢着动弹不得。

察觉到她的视线，那个黑色的男人抬起头，远远露出了一点笑意。

辛西娅暗自叹息。

又见到他了，这世界上最不想见到的人。


	6. 间章-蝴蝶迷梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捏造前世开始

Episode.1

“罗德。罗德你听得到吗？”

男人向着虚空呼唤，脚边落了一地烟头。

“罗德～～”

“干嘛啦，缇奇，人家的作业还没写完呢！”

皇冠型的大门凭空浮现，两米高的门板自内侧打开，一张小脸探出门外，肤色沉暗却依然精致可爱。

门里的女孩仰头问道：“你要来帮我写作业吗？”

缇奇求饶般抬起双手：“都说了我没念过书的，别开玩笑了。有件事想请你帮个忙。”

“这么郑重，不是要借用我的‘门’吧？”

罗德走出半步，斜靠在门框上，不知从何处摸出一根棒棒糖，津津有味地舔着，一边露出揶揄窃笑，好像在说：你都被我看透了哦！

缇奇垂下肩膀。罗德不愧是家里的长姐，比他们多出来的几十年真没浪费，如果谁因为那稚嫩的外貌就小瞧她，可是会吃大亏的。

“是有其他的事。”在那仿佛掌握了一切的目光下，缇奇只好坦白道，“你认识上一代的‘快乐’吧？”

舔着糖果的动作顿了顿，罗德笑道：“认识哦，他死的时候我就在他身边。为什么突然问这个？”

“啊……能告诉我他的事情吗？有点好奇。”

“那跟你没有关系吧，缇奇，你应该知道的，诺亚一族代代传承的只是诺亚因子，这之外我们每一个人、每一代都是独立个体。上一代的‘快乐’和这一代的‘快乐’是不同的人，你没有必要知道那些过去的事情。”

“话是这么说，”缇奇叹了一口气，“这段时间总有没见过的人和事出现在脑袋里，感情也很真实，我不确定那是诺亚因子的缘故，还是属于上一代的记忆。”

罗德走到缇奇跟前，踮起脚尖打量着他，缇奇的目光飘忽地移开了。

“发生了什么事吗？”

缇奇犹豫片刻，还是回道：“有一个……女人，我以前从来没有见过她，但一看到她，我就确定自己认识她。”

“女人？”罗德愣了一下，随即皱起眉头，“是不是白发红眼的女驱魔师？”

“你知道？”

“我没有见过她，但我知道这个人，她曾经与某个背叛了我们的诺亚联手，杀死我们诸多兄弟姐妹，后来她死在上一代‘快乐’手里，但是杀了她之后他自己也死去了。我知道的就这么多。没想到她还活着……如果可以，我一点也不想让你和她扯上关系。”罗德严肃地说。

缇奇忍不住摸了一把她的小脑袋。虽然今天这身衣服还算整洁，他仍是毫不讲究地提起裤腿坐到地上，随手从兜里摸出香烟。

点上之后深深吸了一口，呼出白色的烟雾，雾气里又现出那张总是一见到他就快哭出来的脸，好像藏着很多故事，却又顽固得不肯多说一个字。

“如果真是和我切身相关的事，我迟早都会想起来，但现在千年公和黑色教团已经全面开战，我要是在战场上因为这种事走神被杀，一定会被你们嘲笑到下一代觉醒的，所以我需要你的力量让这个过程快点结束。帮帮我吧，罗德～～”

“别撒娇哦。”

罗德鼓起脸，仰头想了一会儿。

缇奇咬着烟，撑住下巴耐心地看着她。

“好吧，总比你三天两头跑去找她好。何况家人的请求不能置之不理，谁让你是我可爱的弟弟。”

她把手放在缇奇头上，为那头卷发柔软的触感而忍不住拍了拍。缇奇笑起来，罗德撇着嘴继续说：“我带你进入梦世界，我不会操控它，但是你要快点回来哦，绝对不可以迷失在里头。”

“我知道，放心吧。”

缇奇闭上眼。

“你这个孽子！”

振聋发聩的咆哮声在耳边炸开，缇奇猛然睁开眼，面前站着一个中年男人，长相和打扮都像几十年前的老派贵族一样一丝不苟，此时却毫无绅士风度地扬起手杖虎虎生风地抡过来。

「哇啊！这位大叔你干什么！」

缇奇本能地要躲开，虽然他也可以唤出缇丝阻挡甚至反击，但身处“白”的一面时，他总喜欢以人类的方式来解决问题，可能他作为诺亚的自觉还不够彻底，不过游离在黑与白之间也非常有趣。

身体依照指令躲开了，嘴上喊出来的却不是想说的那句话：

“母亲救我！”

「哈？」

缇奇想抬起手检查一下自己的嘴巴，脑袋却不听使唤地转向另一边。

好像有点明白了——

他在另一个人的身体里。

身体的眼睛注视着站在一边的中年女性，这位女性一身典型的贵妇人打扮，服装和发型也都是几十年前流行的款式，她的长相十分漂亮，即便已经开始衰老，依然能看出动人的风韵。

「母亲？你好啊，‘妈妈’。」

真好啊，他还从没有见过自己的妈妈呢，她是不是也像这位一样美丽又温柔，会用充满担忧的柔软目光注视着自己的孩子呢？

不过他从小就是个孤儿，谁知道是被抛弃了，还是父母都死去了，他也早已过了会期待亲情的年纪，何况现在他是一个诺亚，已经拥有了世界上最棒的家人。

“乔伊，不要老是惹你父亲生气，他也是为你好啊。”女人劝道。

“父亲根本就见不得我好！”

“他就是存心要毁了这个家！”

女人无奈地看向天花板，悄悄翻了一个白眼。

「‘妈妈’，辛苦你啦。」

缇奇看着笑话，这一家人真有意思。

“我在为艺术事业奋斗！爸爸你根本不懂！”身体的主人掷地有声，他的父亲又抡起了手杖：“整天不务正业！我死了之后谁来继承巴蒂家！”

“你和妈妈再生一个不就好了！”

在这一刻，缇奇突然感觉到这个人的想法：他真心希望父母能再有一个真正属于他们的孩子，而不是一个注定会离他们远去的诺亚。

「果然是你啊，上一代的‘快乐’。」

乔伊（Joy）这个名字是巧合吗？抑或是这对父母给予孩子最初的祝愿正好与诺亚之名吻合？

父子争吵大概是日常戏码，身体的母亲驾轻就熟地挡在父亲跟前，对他使了一个眼色，他欢快地奔出家门，蹿上等在门口的马车。

缇奇想回头再看一眼这个家，身体的主人也在此时探出车窗，缇奇感觉他笑了一下，追出门的父亲顿时暴跳如雷，母亲一个劲地挥手让车夫快点走。

「这个人比我还恶劣。」

缇奇这么想着，马车载着他离开了这个地方。

再也没有回来。

下一刻，马车停下了。

才刚刚跑出大门就停了下来，窗外的景色一时变了样子，之前的庄园看起来很清静，而大门之外却是人声鼎沸。

身体的主人——乔伊走下车，给了车夫几张钱，缇奇注意到车夫换了一个人。

虽然感觉上没有多久，但应该过了很长时间，刚才还艳阳高照，现在却已是黄昏，周围的语言环境也明显发生变化，不再以英语为主，缇奇发现自己竟然能听懂每个人说的话，只是有的朦胧不清，也许是因为没有被乔伊放在心上，所以他也听不清楚。

「罗德，这个梦境有点真实过头啦。」

乔伊走进一家看起来很高档的酒店，门童为他打开那扇富丽堂皇的大门，应侍生殷勤而不唐突地迎上来。缇奇对这个身体毫无控制权，只好随着乔伊的动作用眼角余光左顾右盼。

这家酒店似乎不是一般人能来的地方，虽然他只是个流浪孤儿，但到处打工糊口的经历也让他见识不少。欧洲社会从古至今都分着阶级，很容易就能区分出上层人和下层人，他体内的诺亚因子觉醒之后，千年伯爵把他从社会最底层一口气拉进了最上层，对他来说却不是值得高兴的事。

刚成为诺亚那短时间，为了矫正他的言行举止，伯爵和他名义上的哥哥让他吃尽了苦头，他的哥哥谢礼尔·嘉美洛特明明就是个变态女儿控，却仗着自己身为一国大臣而道貌岸然地对他指手画脚，他们认为他这幅好皮相有利于打入上流社会，因此立志要把他打造成一个配得上这张脸的完美贵族，家里那对双胞胎每每看到他都要嘲笑一番。

天知道比起端着笑容和贵妇小姐们跳一晚上的舞、和大腹便便的男人们说些不着边际的话，他宁愿在矿山敲一天石头，至少那时候身边还有他喜欢的人类。

长得帅也是个烦恼，而贵族这种一言一行都像比着尺子画出来的东西，实在是……

“麻烦死了。”

低沉的声音响起来，缇奇发觉这个声音与自己十分相像。

连内容都差不多。

「这位前辈，原来你也有同感啊。」

走神的时候乔伊已经进了房间，数个行李箱随意地扔在地上，他站在试衣镜前，扯开领结舒了一口气。

缇奇看向镜子里的男人。

他有着一头乌黑的长卷发，规规矩矩地束在脑后，额前却散着几缕刘海，看似凌乱又仿佛别出心裁，恰到好处地掩饰了那双罕见的金色眼睛，也衬得俊美的面容格外苍白，十分符合古往今来贵族们推崇的流行风尚，但他的身材却又高大匀称，缇奇一时分不清他是真的身体不好，还是故意把自己弄成了这副模样。

除此以外，就像他缇奇·米克也在照着镜子，连眼下泪痣的位置都一模一样，令人错觉他们正透过镜子穿越时空对视着。

「这位前辈，为什么你和我长得这么像？」

乔伊的外貌相较之下更年轻一些，诺亚的觉醒通常不会太迟，一旦觉醒就不会再成长，所以罗德活了几十年依然保持稚嫩的外表。看来这位前辈和他很像，依然留恋着人类的世界，觉醒多年也没有抛弃原生家庭，就像他也一直没有抛弃一起长大的朋友。

但他们毕竟已不再是人类。

男人撇下嘴角，抬手捋了一把额发，白皙的皮肤转变为暗色，额间浮现出一排漆黑的圣痕，那本是圣人曾经头戴荆棘之冠留下的印记，如今却成了渎神的罪证。

缇奇很熟悉男人现在的表情，那代表着无聊已极，每当这时，他都很想偶遇一两个驱魔师。

他喜欢人类，更喜欢杀死人类，但普通人类杀了也毫无乐趣可言，只有驱魔师才能带来无上的快乐，而他们本来就是诺亚的敌人，杀死敌人是理所当然的事，“白”的一面也不会因为他们的死感到难过。

乔伊此时的想法与他如出一辙，他看到乔伊垂下眼，叹了一口气，自言自语道：“还不行呀，千年公说还不到和圣洁开战的时候，诺亚不能随意现身。可是到底要等到什么时候？”

「真遗憾，要到很～～久很久以后了。」

那个契机只有千年公自己才知道。

换上更为正式的晚礼服，乔伊让侍者为他叫来马车，夜幕降临时，他花枝招展地坐着马车来到剧院。这家剧院在金色大厅和国家剧院建立前是这个城市最有名的娱乐场所，缇奇也曾去过几次，每一次都肩负各种任务，但他本人对这种“高雅”的地方并不向往。

今晚的戏剧是一出德语剧，缇奇听得懂台词也看得懂内容，他并非完全没有艺术天分，上一次杀死的老元帅也算是他的得意之作，但这场戏剧依旧教他兴趣缺缺，乔伊似乎看得全神贯注，缇奇能感觉到他也心不在焉。

他已经快无聊疯了，即使心爱的艺术也无法取悦他，他需要更刺激的东西——比如某个驱魔师在死前的哀嚎，只是想一想都让他热血沸腾。

冗长的戏剧结束之后，乔伊走出剧院，没有再上任何一辆马车，而是提着手杖走向城市暗不见光的角落，那些阴影中时常隐藏着能为了几块钱搏命的亡命之徒，他这样徒有其表的小白脸很容易成为他们的目标。

而他们，也会成为他的目标。

近乎失控的笑意在脸上扩大，乔伊拉低帽檐遮住它。缇奇在想象中无奈地耸肩，这种感觉他再明白不过。

拐过街角时，乔伊突然停了下来。

几个恶魔出现在街对面，正在不动声色地跟踪着一个……女人？

“驱魔师？”乔伊疑惑地低语，“驱魔师里还有女人？”

缇奇却一眼就认出了那个黑白的身影。

「跟上去呀，前辈！」

乔伊果然跟了上去，无与伦比的好奇心与无法抑制的杀意让他在疯狂与清醒间游移不定。

驱魔师和恶魔接连走进一个死角里，随即漫天寒意突然降临，乔伊走过去时，正看到奇形怪状的恶魔们变成冰雕砸在地上，摔得粉身碎骨，到处都是闪着微光的粉末，在夜风中缓缓浮动。

像仙境一样。

脚步声惊动了刚刚结束战斗的驱魔师，她在回身的同时挥起手，无数冰锥扑面而来。

压下反击本能，想起人类应有的反应，乔伊和缇奇一起惊呼一声，向后跌倒在地。

冰锥在眼前停住。驱魔师走上前来，月光铺洒在她白色的头发上，晕出朦胧一层的光圈，飘浮在空中的晶莹粉末衬得她的身形如梦似幻，那对红色的眼睛就像宝石一样。

“真美啊……”

所有杀意在这一刻戛然而止。

驱魔师皱了皱眉，危险的冰锥化为碎屑，有一些落在乔伊的腿上，被体温融化渗进衣料里，湿寒之意令他立刻回过神，只看到驱魔师正要离开的背影。

“等等！”他喊道。

驱魔师没有理会，兀自向前走去。

他突然想到一个可能——也许这个驱魔师听不懂德语。

“你是不是那个……驱魔师？”他换上更为通用的英语，半真半假地露出一点兴奋。

驱魔师这才回过身，连她的声音都像冰一样，让人在寒冷的夜里忍不住一个哆嗦。

“你是谁？”

乔伊摘下帽子行了一礼。

虚空中的声音同时响起：

「我是缇奇·米克。」

“我是乔依德·巴蒂。”

Episode.2

“晚上好，驱魔师小姐。”

驱魔师对一个普通人为什么会知道“驱魔师”毫不在意，也不在乎他为什么在目睹非人类的战斗之后还能面色如常，她似乎对周遭的一切、包括他在内都兴趣全无，转过身再次离开。

他追了上去，身高腿长，几步间就走到她身边。

驱魔师连看都不看他一眼，自顾自走着，仿佛他这个人根本不存在。

他忍不住说：“我都自报家门了，出于礼貌，你也该告诉我你的名字吧？”

“我没有名字。”驱魔师冷冰冰地回道。

他愣了一下，脱口而出：“人怎么能没有名字呢？”

驱魔师还是没有回答他。

过了一会儿，她才奇怪地看了他一眼，这一点神色异常还是他费尽眼力才辨认出来的，她看起来简直比一级恶魔还要不像人类。

“你有什么事？”

他当然不会老实地说“我是来杀你的”，虽然这个计划没有改变，但在这一刻，他突然想到了更好的点子。

写一本书、画一幅画、谱一篇曲子，都要很久，完成时带来的满足感却只能维持片刻，如果是比那些更加宝贵、更加高级的乐事，多一些酝酿和铺垫又有什么不可以呢？

他以一种咏叹般的腔调说道：“我是一个艺术家，我的创作需要灵感，普通人的生活已不能满足我，你们这些与非人类殊死拼搏的不为人知的战士才是最好的素材，请让我留在你身边，让我近距离观察你的战斗吧！”

换做任何一个思维正常的驱魔师，都会打晕这个奇怪的男人并将他交给教团，但这个驱魔师明显有哪里不大正常，这是他厚着脸皮与她同行几天之后发现的。

无名无姓的驱魔师自始至终我行我素，好像身边有他没他都一样，就连他刻意露出来的异常都引不起她的一个侧目。她从不主动说话，如果向她搭话，她也总是惜字如金，和个人生活相关的内容乏善可陈，一个人无趣成这样为什么还能活着？

但当他的问题向黑色教团内部深入时，她直接掐着他的脖子将他甩到了路边。

被甩飞时他兴奋地想干脆不顾一切就地开始厮杀，听到由远及近的警哨声后，他却以一个文艺青年不该有的敏捷一跃而起，拉上驱魔师飞快地跑开，一直跑到几个街区之外才想起来停下。

驱魔师的呼吸没有丝毫紊乱，他假装喘了几口，发现独角戏没什么意思，便也直起腰来。

他再次打量着这个驱魔师，她不像他想象中那么好骗。

“你喜欢什么东西？”

他问，平常得好像刚才的一切都不曾发生。

驱魔师又回到原先麻木的状态，他时常觉得哪怕是个伪装水平最差的一级恶魔都比她生动，她就像根本不存在于这个世界上一样。

如果不喜欢他跟着，可以赶走他，如果喜欢他跟着，就不要对他视若无睹。

这个驱魔师到底有没有感情？

“不论你喜欢什么，想要什么，我都能给你，你能不能多跟我说两句话？”

有生才有死，有幸福才有痛苦，若是一片虚无，他连杀她的兴致都提不起来。

那之后，他使出了有生以来学会的全部讨女人欢心的手段。

可那女人对鲜花、服饰、珠宝没有任何兴趣，最精彩的戏剧也无法博她一笑，名流汇聚的华丽舞会她看了一眼转身就走——好吧，至少知道她不喜欢这个。

他又给她看自己画的画，为她演奏自己谱的曲子，饱含感情地朗诵自己写的故事，再铁石心肠的女人也会被他打动，而她无动于衷。

回想起她最鲜活的时候，竟然是她差点杀死他的那一刻，月光下战神般的姿态令他怦然心动。

是了，她是一个战士，一个驱魔师，不是长在温室只为被人欣赏而盛放的花朵。

于是他开始呼唤恶魔，各种等级，各种能力，成群结队地蜂拥而至，却全都在眨眼之间被她破坏殆尽，她几乎天生就是一架除魔机器，如果这样的驱魔师再多几个，千年公以恶魔导向末日的计划只怕岌岌可危。

好在像她这样的人只有一个，她在她的同类里也是一个异类，尽管他见过的驱魔师其实并不多，但据他所知，驱魔师们都有着坚定的信仰，对人类充满广博爱意，哪怕实际上没多少人知道他们的存在、感激他们的奉献。

而这个驱魔师不一样，她对除魔没有使命感，就像公司职员对待本职工作，尽心尽力却毫无感情可言，她看着恶魔的目光和看着人类时没有任何区别，都一样漠不关心，人类不喜欢她，她也不喜欢人类，这个世界冷漠待她，她同样以冷漠回馈这个世界。

与恶魔战斗得多了，他发现她有一个非常特殊的地方：她能够自主辨认恶魔。

驱魔师会穿着标志性的制服吸引恶魔，她虽然也穿着同样的衣服，但她总能先恶魔一步发现它们。

为了验证这一点，他命令最像人的二级恶魔们保持伪装，出现在离他们不远的地方，不准靠近也不准攻击。

不出所料，她径直走到那些在他看来都天衣无缝的恶魔跟前，旁若无人地刺穿它们的身体，让它们冻结，让它们粉碎，路人的惊叫她充耳不闻，战斗一结束就自顾自走开。

这也是让他头疼的地方，次数多了连他都受不了。

又一次当街制造恐慌之后，他将她拉进路边的餐馆，严肃地教育道：“你也照顾一下别人的感受吧？那些人从没见过恶魔，这种战斗会让他们做噩梦的！”

忘记自己也该是这样的普通人，他只觉得自己真是一个令人感动的好诺亚，竟然教驱魔师怎么为人处世。

接着他发现她根本没有听他说话，目光直直越过他盯着橱窗里精致的糕点。

“……你喜欢这个？”

驱魔师一言不发地点了点头。

此时又乖巧得让人想摸一摸她的脑袋。

也许是那满满一桌的甜点打动了她，之后她终于学会把恶魔引进无人的角落里。

他好奇于她如何辨认那些与人类别无二致的恶魔们，她说她能够分辨灵魂，这能力与生俱来。

那一刻他差点以为自己也被拆穿，随后又想到，诺亚是人类的祖先，他们的灵魂应当与人类也没什么不同。

他召来几只三级恶魔，这是现存的最高等级，虽然千年公说恶魔的进化永无止境，但进化之路越往上越艰难，他从没见过第四级，就算有，他也不能碰，那一定会引起千年公的注意，而他暂时还不打算和家人们分享他的小乐趣。

这一次，他想知道驱魔师是否已经辨认出他的本质。

恶魔突袭时，驱魔师将他远远抛开，筑造蕴含神圣之力的坚硬屏障保护他。

然而这还不够，平时她也会这么做。

‘劫持我。’他下令道。

一只三级恶魔在他的指令下绕过战场向他冲来，另外两只恶魔缠住她。

冲过来的恶魔开始攻击笼罩着他的冰罩，强劲的力道撞击在冰面上，他被那声音震得想要捂起耳朵。

而在屏障之外，她背对着他与恶魔打得难解难分，连一个回头都没有。

「看都不看这里一眼啊，真是个无情的人。」

他这么想着，虚空里的声音替他说了出来。

坚冰在恶魔的重击下爬满裂纹。

「真的不来救我吗？」

“咔——”

冰面终于裂开了。

驱魔师在这一刻突然反攻为守，冰墙在她身后拔地而起，合拢成另一个半球形扣在恶魔头上。她如离弦之箭般冲来，手中的冰剑以万钧之势斩向趴在冰罩上的恶魔。

恶魔在飞溅的碎冰中向前翻滚，同时抓起他挡在利刃落下的轨迹上，这只恶魔聪明得让他几乎要拍手称赞。

剑锋硬生生改变方向，驱魔师扭身跳到另一边。

“不准动。”恶魔命令道。

她皱着眉看向这里。

是在为恶魔手中的他担忧？还是为恶魔反常的行为模式心生疑惑？

他等待着她的下一个动作。

没有半分犹豫，她松手扔下武器，冰剑化成粉末，被轻风吹拂着落在恶魔脚边。

恶魔张狂地笑起来，笑声比世界上最可怕的噪声还要难听。笑声过后是尖锐的破空之音，恶魔抬起一只手，钢筋铁骨的手掌化作细鞭袭向驱魔师。

有些恶魔生性恶劣，有点虐杀的小癖好，这只恶魔可能想先肢解驱魔师后再杀死她，瞄准肩膀的长鞭却被她精准地抓在手中。

暗红的血液随即涌出来，滴滴答答落在地上，他看着它们，心中没有任何喜悦之情，只觉得那颜色刺目难耐。

“你不想要他的命了吗？”

恶魔阴森地说着，想要收回手时却看到一层红色的冰霜从末端出现，顺着手臂攀爬而上，被冰覆盖的地方当即知觉全无。这时候它应该伤害手上挟持的人——比如捏碎他的部分身体——以令对方露出破绽，但它手里的毕竟不真是人质，而是一个诺亚，连一根毫毛都不能碰，它一时不知该怎么办。

又是一声脆响，不远处的冰之牢笼分崩离析，另外两只恶魔攻向驱魔师毫无防备的后背。

血肉之躯不可能承受得了两只三级恶魔的攻击，而她依然低垂着眼，毫无反应。

时间轴在这一瞬间被分割拉长，整个过程缓慢而清晰地映在他眼中。

「危险！」

“躲开啊！”

喊完他就后悔了，这违背了他的本意。

让感官错觉迟缓的时间因为这一句话而反向加速，驱魔师突然从原地消失，快得连他都看不清她的移动轨迹，她就已经落在他们身后。与此同时，原本散落在恶魔脚边的冰屑也发生形变，像手一样牢牢抓住它的脚踝。

战场之上瞬息万变，就是这不足一秒的反应不及，恶魔抓着“人质”的手臂被齐肩斩断，血液喷涌而出前就被冻结，圣洁之力经由创口处厚重的冰块渗入身体。在意识被圣洁吞没前，恶魔感到自己被一股强劲的力量抛上空中，和另外两只恶魔撞在一起。

爆炸声响彻天际。

他被驱魔师压着肩膀蹲在地上，身前并不伟岸的身躯为他挡去所有如箭矢般飞舞的碎冰。

战斗结束了。

他捧起她受伤的手，仰望她在月光下随时都会消失般虚幻的面容，鼻间满是鲜血的芬芳。

「辛西娅……」

他想到了最适合她的名字。

驱魔师是什么时候和他亲近起来的，连他自己都没能察觉到那细微的变化。

也许是他为她取名的时候。

也许是他教她读书识字的时候。

也许是他手把手地教她画画、教她弹琴，为她解说人情世故，让她活得更像一个正常人的时候。

这样的过程就像一种创作，美好的作品在手下逐渐成型，她并非感受不到这个世界的美丽，只是从没有人告诉她应该怎么做。

不知不觉间，两人已经同行数月有余，行迹遍布欧洲各地，处处开花的人类战场对他们造不成任何影响。

他们几乎忘却了各自的立场。千年伯爵从未呼唤他，黑色教团也从未呼唤她，恶魔越来越少出现，他不想让那些丑陋的东西来打扰他们，而她也并不在乎自己作为驱魔师却很长时间都没有除魔了。

诺亚是什么？

驱魔师是什么？

他只想更进一步地接近她。

揭开冰封的外壳，露出内里真实的面貌。

碰触她，拥抱她，亲吻她。

引她走向他精心设计的深渊。

她从未拒绝他。

她开始回应他。

最后，他想起他接近她的初衷。

就像引诱神子堕落的毒蛇，他要令她的一切都染上他的味道，刻下属于他的痕迹，直到再也离不开他。

爱上这个可爱又可恨的世界，爱上真实又虚假的他。

当最后一刻降临，他便剥去白色的假面，在幸福的巅峰给予她最深沉的痛苦，然后当着她欢愉又绝望的面容，亲吻她那鲜血淋漓的心脏，那必将令他获得至高无上的快乐。

一切本该如此。

但她却在最精彩的剧目上演前对他说了一句话——

“让我看看你真正的样子。”

他失去了一切动作。

她抬起手，捧住他的脸，在他额间留下一个冰冷而柔软的吻。

“我知道你不是人类，看到你的第一眼我就知道。但你是什么？”

他沉默着，似水柔情隐没在黑色的脸孔之后。

已经没有必要再伪装了，白色从身上褪去，裸露的肌肤几乎与夜色融为一体，金色的眼睛在黑暗中闪着微光。

“我是诺亚，名为快乐。我是圣洁的敌人，也就是你的敌人。”

预定的剧本走了样，他抬起手，按在她的胸膛上，心脏的鼓动透过肌肤传达到手心里，令他不可抑制地颤抖了一下。

他努力了这么久，才让她成为一个活着的人。

但既然谜底已经提前揭晓，就在此时落幕吧，他的能力是她的克星，只要在她发动圣洁前杀死她，连战斗都不会发生，她也不会痛苦。

闭上眼，能够穿透一切的手却违背了他的意志，迟迟没有动作。

“既然你早就知道我不是人类，为什么还让我留在你身边？为什么要在和恶魔战斗时保护我？你不知道那些恶魔都听从我的命令吗？”

究竟是谁欺骗了谁？

“我的责任只是消灭恶魔，它们从何而来与我无关。非人类难道就不会受伤吗？我不希望你受到伤害，仅此而已。”

她抱住他，像他教她的那样温柔而绵长地亲吻他，带着薄茧的指腹描摹着他额上伤疤般的圣痕。

他从没有见过她笑，但他见到了，那笑容浅淡如水，却仿佛盛开在荆棘丛中的绚丽鲜花，蛊惑着他，引他沉沦。

“你是诺亚也好、人类也罢，全都无关紧要，我只想和你在一起。”

深渊近在眼前，他紧紧拥着她，在这黑暗之中，永无止境地向下坠落。

Episode.3

所有恶魔都是千年伯爵的耳目，尽管它们都被驱魔师破坏殆尽，前段时间频繁调动恶魔的举动还是引起了千年伯爵的注意。

他的小秘密被发现了。

一个风和日丽的上午，千年伯爵出现在他们下榻的酒店中，那时他们刚要离开酒店，与推门而入的伯爵撞个正着。

战斗并没有当场发生，她只是看了伯爵一眼，而后似乎有些羡慕地问他：“那是你的弟弟吗？你们长得很像，而且都不是人类。不过他的灵魂比你庞大。”

“当然不是。”他立刻予以否定，这种便宜他可不敢占。

伯爵本是满面和煦的笑，听到他们的话，脸上的笑意更深了一些。

他忐忑地看着伯爵向他们走来。

来到他们面前时，伯爵摘下帽子，温和有礼地问候道：“早上好，辛西娅……巴蒂小姐。”说着瞥了他一眼。

他挠挠脸颊，眼神游移开。

果然只要有恶魔在的地方，什么都瞒不过千年公。

伯爵伸出一只手，继续说道：“马纳·D·坎贝尔向您问好。”

“……”

她看着那只明显没有攻击意图的手掌，不动声色地茫然着。

短暂的礼仪教育也许离“成功”还相去甚远，他只好面带微笑，在任何人都没有注意到的角度里抓起她的手放在伯爵手里。

“哦……”她终于想了起来，干巴巴地回礼，“你好。”

伯爵为他们的举动笑出了声，俊美的面容引得周围的男男女女纷纷侧目。

“巴蒂……还是称呼你为辛西娅小姐吧。我和乔伊的确是亲人，不过我的‘兄弟（Brother）’不是他。虽然没有血缘关系，但我和乔伊都有着同样的传承。我算是……一家之主吧，大家喜欢叫我‘千年公’。”

“千年伯爵。”

她的神情毫不意外，也毫无异常，他能感觉到她完全处于临战状态之外，这让他在松了一口气的同时又忧心忡忡——她放松过头了。

“千年公，我……”

该说些什么呢？请千年公同意他们在一起似乎是个笑话，实际上在千年公出现之前他都下意识地回避了这件事。

然而出乎意料，千年伯爵并没有反对。

他本该为此欣喜万分，心底却隐隐动荡起不安。

“为什么？”

伯爵看着她的目光饱含深意：“诺亚和人类不会有未来，但辛西娅小姐不是人类，所以没有关系。”

“不是人类？”他惊讶地看向她。

“是，我的确不是人类。”她皱着眉问伯爵，“但你为什么会知道？”

“因为我是‘千年’伯爵啊。像你这样长相的人，我还有点印象，不过那是很久以前的事了。”

他发现她的神情蓦然变了，他从未在她脸上看到这样的喜悦与期待。诚然他一直希望她能鲜明地活着，但这一刻他却没来由感到惶恐。

她向伯爵走近一步，近乎焦灼地问道：“我是什么？还有像我这样的人吗？”

“你们曾经被称作‘月之民’，不过我对这个民族没什么了解。至于和你一样的人，”伯爵摇了摇头，“这么久以来，我只见到过你一个还活着的‘月之民’。这世上也许还有你的族人，但很抱歉，我没有遇到过。”

“是吗……”眼中明亮的火光骤然熄灭，盎然生气如同昙花一现。

他忍不住靠近她，让她笼罩在他的身形里。

「我就不能填补你心中的孤寂吗？」

她听不到。

“我来这里有事要办，顺路过来看看你们，你们过得好我就放心了。告辞。”伯爵戴上帽子，彬彬有礼的姿态让人难以相信这会是意图毁灭人类的大魔王。

“亲爱的，等我几分钟，马上回来。”他追出门外。

伯爵早有所料，正站在马车边。当他走近时，伯爵才露出了一点担忧：“乔伊，虽然你们的诺亚都觉醒了，但我希望你们作为人的那部分依然能幸福美满。”

他迟疑道：“辛西娅她……”

伯爵压低声音：“‘月之民’是不幸的民族，已经灭亡了数千年，她会在此时出现也许是某种变化的预兆，我看不到那个未来。如果你已经抓住她的心，就让她留在你身边，不要再回到黑色教团。这个民族降临此世时曾接受世界的馈赠，拥有强大的力量，但他们从未参与到我们与圣洁的斗争中，如果不能拉拢她，至少不要让现状改变。”

他点点头，无论他有多么爱她，他依然是一个诺亚。

说完之后，千年伯爵登上马车。

离开前，他还是忍不住透过窗户问道：“千年公，这个世界上真的没有其他‘月之民’了吗？”

“你希望有，还是没有？”伯爵的目光似乎看透了一切。

他沉默了。

他当然不希望世界上还有其他“月之民”，好不容易才挤进她心里，怎么可能容许别人分享他的领地？

但之后几天，她又变回了最初麻木不仁的状态，他使出浑身解数都没能令她展颜。

又是一个晚上的孤枕难眠，他走下床，坐到她身边。

她蜷缩在窗台上，注视着天空中明亮的圆月。

“我们为什么会被称为‘月之民’呢？”

他知道她并不需要回答，但他还是温柔地答道：“也许因为你们是从月亮上来的吧。”他吻了吻她冰凉的白发，“我的月亮女神，今夜可以回到我身边了吗？”

她闭上眼，笑容在月光下浅淡到虚幻。

第二天，他以为他们终于可以恢复以前的生活，继续快乐地四处游走。

“亲爱的，接下来你想去哪里？”他兴致勃勃地翻着地图，寻找下一个目的地，“竟然到处都在打战，人类怎么有这么多打不完的战。”

不过这其中不乏诺亚一族的手笔，毕竟战争是恶魔最好的温床，他也曾受命搅过几次这种浑水，连抱怨都师出无名。

“不如我们去爱琴海吧，那里的风光非常迷人……亲爱的？辛西娅！”

她回过神，心不在焉地点点头，看起来和昨天、和前天、和之前闷闷不乐的每一天没有任何不同。

他心中不禁涌出一股愤慨。

「我还比不上那些甚至不知道存不存在的人吗？」

“那么，我和你的诺亚家人们，对你来说哪个更重要？”

她竟然学会反问了，而他发现自己无法回答。

过了一会儿，他叹了一口气，握住她的手：“那我们就去找他吧？”

她疑惑地看着他。

“如果数千年来都没有一个活着的‘月之民’，那么你又是从何而来？我们去你出生的地方看看，也许会有所发现。”

她的出生之地位于大陆极北，深在连绵雪山之中，十分隐秘，连最精密的地图上都无迹可寻，难为她这么多年没有回去还能找到路。

这地方气候苦寒、环境恶劣，即便在白夜永昼的夏季里也看不见多少绿茵。跋山涉水终于踏上像样的道路时，出现在眼前的是一个荒芜而破败的村落，尚算完好的地方看起来也比雪山之外的世界陈旧几十年。村民寥寥无几，多是些白发苍苍的老人，乍看之下差点让他以为这村子里全是“月之民”。

那些老人发现有外人站在村口，好奇地聚过来，看清她的面容后却爆发出害怕又厌恶的嗡嗡声。

不难理解这样的反应，她的外貌即便是在见多识广的大城市都引人侧目，更不要说在这样闭塞又落后的小乡村。自小长在这样没有丝毫善意的环境里，她对人类毫无感情也是理所当然的，如果她没有成为驱魔师，像千年伯爵所说拉拢她也并非不可能，但那样他们也许根本不会相遇。

似是不意外会受到这样的对待，她僵着脸走进村中。

就在这时，他听到有人抱怨了一句：“又是‘恶魔之子’，刚走了一个，以前那个又回来了，我们的村子受到诅咒了吗？”

她也听到了那声音，脚步猛然顿住，转向人群。那些人飞快地散开，跑进家里，紧紧闭起门窗，只在缝隙里露出如影随形的窥视目光。

村子深处有一座古旧的教堂，他没想到连这种地方都有黑色教团的联络点。

她迫不及待地推开教堂的门。神坛前白发苍苍的神父回过身，露出惊讶的神色。

“你见过和我一样的人吗？”她开门见山地问。

神父似乎回忆了很久，才敢确认她的身份。

“你长大了。”神父说道，“当年教团说你不是‘使徒’，但你还是穿上了这身衣服。”

“拜你所赐。”她充满嘲讽地笑了一下，他确定自己从未教过她这样的笑容，“那个新的‘恶魔之子’在哪里？你也把他教给教团了吗？”

神父摇了摇头：“那孩子和一位可敬的老人一起生活，那位老人在去年冬天过世，葬礼过后，他说想要寻找‘和自己一样的人’，几个月前已经离开了。”

冰冷的面容顷刻间光芒绽放，她期待地问道：“你告诉他我的事了吗？”

“是的。如果我知道你还是成了驱魔师，我会让他去教团找你，现在我也不知道他身在何处。”

不出所料，她立刻决定去寻找她的族人。

他们离去前，神父悲伤地说道：“这个村子正在死去，年轻一代已经抛弃了这里，我想他们再也不会回来了。但是，在死前还能再看到你，我觉得很高兴。”

她收起尖锐的神色，略带怀念地回道：“在这个地方，你是唯一善待过我的人。”

神父摸了摸她的头顶，她没有躲开。

“下次你再回来，也许只能看见我的坟墓了。走吧，去做你想做的事。愿你此生都能平安喜乐，幸福永远。”

然而，神父的祝福并没有起效，寻人之路比想象中更为坎坷。

人类只要活在人群中，就难免留下各式各样的痕迹——衣食住行，方方面面，哪怕是路人擦肩而过的惊鸿一瞥，也可能将身影印刻于脑海中。

然而这类痕迹具有严苛的时效性，它们会随着时间推移而越发淡薄，也就越发难以探寻。

另一个‘月之民’的行迹自北方蜿蜒南下，奇特的外貌在许多人心里都留下了深刻的印象，这些人便是指引他们的道标。

但穿过东欧某个战争地区之后，所有痕迹就像蒸发般消失无踪。

“这说明他终于学会掩饰自己了。”他安慰道，“你的族人不可能丧命于人类的战场，就算遇到恶魔，我想他也能像你一样轻松应对。”

她还是忧心忡忡。若非她能分辨灵魂，而他也不希望她再与诺亚一族有更多牵扯，他几乎想让“色”的诺亚帮忙伪造尸体，教她彻底死心。

一筹莫展之际，一个意想不到的人出现在他们面前。

“涅亚？”

“好久不见，乔伊。听马纳说你找了一个驱魔师女朋友，我特地来看看。”

语气就像“特地来看看你的笑话”一样可恶。

他放下餐具，扶额哀叹：“你们难道想一个接一个跑过来参观吗？”

涅亚从邻座拖过一张椅子坐下，坏笑着摇摇手指：“目前只有我和马纳知道这件事，其他人可没有你这么闲。”

说完，涅亚转开眼。

她坐在桌对面，泰然自若地切下一块蛋糕。

“你也是‘千年伯爵’吗？”

“不是哦，我是马纳的兄弟（Brother），其他人也会叫我‘十四号’——虽然我实在很讨厌这个叫法。别说我了，”涅亚感叹道，“看看你们，诺亚和驱魔师，犹如现世的罗密欧与朱丽叶，多么不幸的一对啊……噢！”

他在桌下收回脚，笑出一脸凶光。

涅亚这才装模作样地说道：“晚上好，巴蒂夫人，涅亚·D·坎贝尔向您问好……乔伊你再踢我我就要翻脸了！”

“别开玩笑了，涅亚，你到底来做什么？千年公可不反对我们的事。”

他略带警惕地盯着涅亚。

据说每一代都会有十二个诺亚在人类中觉醒，汇聚到第一使徒千年伯爵身边，换言之诺亚一族实际上一直只有十三个人，涅亚是史无前例的“第十四个”。

然而除了千年伯爵，没有人知道涅亚的来历，这一代觉醒前涅亚就已存在，名义上与“马纳”——也就是千年伯爵是孪生兄弟，但他一怀疑涅亚实际上也与伯爵关系匪浅，千年伯爵对待涅亚总是比其他人更为亲近，也更为……依赖？

这种猜测令人不安。

而涅亚虽然与千年伯爵长相酷似，行事作风却更为冷酷，他没办法像信任伯爵那样全然信任这个男人。

涅亚仿佛看透了他的心思：“我和马纳想法一致，诺亚们也该有自己的生活，如果一代接一代都被远古遗留的仇恨吞噬该有多么悲哀。七千年了……”涅亚的表情空白了片刻，“我们还要被这些旧日亡灵纠缠多久？”

藏在低语间的意味隐秘而不祥，也不是身为诺亚该有的想法，他面露猜疑，涅亚却挥了挥手，重又笑道：“我又不是那种食古不化的老家伙，别为了那些早该作古的东西委屈自己，老实说我也有几个不错的人类朋友。”

他惊讶道：“你不是讨厌人类讨厌得要死吗？”

涅亚耸耸肩：“如果他们不是人类，我会更喜欢他们。”

“千年公没有意见？”

涅亚似笑非笑，若有深意：“你们大概不知道，其实马纳非常喜欢人类。”

“喜欢人类，却用人类制造恶魔来杀死人类？”

她的声音突然插进来。

涅亚因为这句话而沉下脸。他绷紧神经，做好两个人会就地开战的准备，但涅亚转瞬又恢复原状：“真是符合身份的发问。爱与憎有时候并不冲突，就像你一边破坏恶魔，一边又与恶魔的支配者谈情说爱。不过……你和乔伊都到这一步了，真的不打算脱离黑色教团来我们这边吗？夹在中间可不好做人。”

“我不为任何人卖命，破坏恶魔不代表我属于黑色教团，我爱乔伊也不代表我就要属于诺亚一族。”

意料之中的回答，让他不知道该高兴还是该失落。

涅亚嘲讽道：“以这么浑浑噩噩的态度逃避问题，小心以后追悔莫及。”

“涅亚，别说了。”他又踢了涅亚一脚。

涅亚从善如流地闭上嘴。

午餐结束后涅亚告辞，说是与人类朋友有约。他对所谓的“人类朋友”有些在意，但他谨慎地掩藏了这种情绪。

离开前，涅亚避开她，向他提议动用恶魔寻找那个他们找不到的人。

他并不意外涅亚会知道这件事，他在意的是涅亚帮助他们的意图。

“因为我们是家人啊。”涅亚理所当然地回道，“我知道你在顾虑什么，不用担心，我调动恶魔，马纳不会过问。”

他无法理解千年公为什么会这样纵容一个人。

“觉得马纳对我的信任很奇怪吗？”涅亚温柔地笑了，“这就是‘手足’。”

Episode.4

每个人都不止一张脸孔。

不论是拥有黑白两面的他、还是爱着人类又致力于毁灭人类的千年公，抑或是身为诺亚却质疑着诺亚传承的涅亚。

就连一直以来笃定只有他才能接近的孤高爱人，也与印象里发生了偏差。

当他告别涅亚走回去时，正看到她在路边与一个男人交谈。她对人类素来没什么耐心可言，然而此时她却听得十分专注，从她的表情可以看出，对面的男人绝不是无关紧要的人。

走近了才看清那只是一个少年，身量很高但还没有完全长开，一头红发在阳光下绚丽夺目，五官相当俊逸，几乎见不到这个年龄应有的青涩，假以时日必定会长成不输给他的帅气男人。

雄性生物与生俱来的危机意识滋生蔓延，他按捺住不快走到她身边，心里开始后悔当初多嘴多舌的提议。涅亚已经去调动恶魔，想必很快就会有回音，恶魔遍布世界各地，一旦有所需要，它们随时都能变成最精密的情报网。

但如果真的找到她的族人，她身边还能有他的立足之地吗？

“你的朋友？不介绍一下吗？”他一把搂住她的腰。

没有否认“朋友”这个词，也没发现他们的姿势有任何不妥，她抬手指了指少年：“克洛斯·马利安。”又指了指他，“乔依德·巴蒂。”

少年挑了挑眉毛，目光从他那只示威的手上移开，挑剔地将他从头打量到脚，脸上写满了挑衅一词的各种拼法。

“没想到你竟然会喜欢这种类型的小白脸。”无礼的少年旁若无人地说。

他彬彬有礼地微笑，心里计算起已经有多少日子没杀人了。

“帅哥，你的杀气都快溢出来了，看来我不大受欢迎呀。”少年看起来对他兴趣全无，转眼就将他撇下，继续对她说道，“你的魔偶‘又’‘坏了’是吧？我发明了一种新的，性能比制式的好，下次也给你做一个。”

她不置可否，他很想替她拒绝。

“好啦，我约了人，以后再聊。”

少年挥挥手，转身离开。

她没有挽留，只是在少年背后朗声道：“我有名字了，以后叫我辛西娅吧。”

少年回头看了她一眼，笑容在阳光中温暖又明媚。

“知道了，这个名字很适合你。”

红色的身影很快消失在街角。

“是黑色教团的人？”他问。

“嗯。”

“他怎么知道你在这里？”

他看向涅亚离开的方向，虽然两头截然相反，但两人同时被各自那方找上，真的只是巧合吗？

“大概是探索部队告诉他的吧，我这样的长相很醒目，只要留心就能找到。教团可能也注意到你了。”

他满不在乎地耸耸肩：“没关系，反正我这一代和教团也打不起来。”

餐厅侍者为他们叫来马车，坐上车后，他发现她的神色有些怪异。

“怎么了？马利安说了什么？”

她沉默片刻，颓然道：“教团发现我的族人了。”她捂住脸，“他们也会让他成为驱魔师的。”

他伸出双手，将她抱到膝上。她并不瘦弱，此时却在他怀中蜷成一团。

这世界的一切苛待都没能将她击垮，一个素未谋面之人可能遭遇不幸的揣测却令她如此软弱。

他拍着她的背，轻柔地吻着她的额角。

“教团已经找到他了吗？”

她摇摇头。

他轻松地笑起来：“那我们和教团的起点是一样的。放心吧，我们一定不会落在教团后面。”

现在也只能指望涅亚了。

涅亚没有辜负他的期待。

两天后，一只恶魔遮遮掩掩地跑来，告诉他恶魔们在土耳其发现了白发红眼的人。恶魔询问他有什么指令，他让它通知那一带的恶魔全部转移，随便去哪，总之一只都不准留下，接着在她发现之前赶走了这只恶魔。

她不会放过任何一只出现在眼前的恶魔，这是她身为“恶魔屠戮者”的坚持，似乎也被她当作自身存在的意义，未曾退让过，好在这样简单的原则他还能应付。

他立刻把这个好消息告诉她。

“土耳其？”不出所料，她根本想不起追究前因后果，只急切地问道，“土耳其的什么地方？确切位置在哪？”

他摊开地图，那上面已经有不少代表涉足过的标记。

“土耳其，博得鲁姆……”手指从地图上他们所在的位置向下划，点在爱琴海的最南端，“博得鲁姆，希罗多德的故乡。我喜欢这个地方，或许我们可以在这里生活一段时间……你在做什么？”

后面的话都说给了空气，她充耳不闻，手忙脚乱地收拾起行李，他看到她正努力把他的睡衣卷成尽可能小的团状物，立刻上前阻止：“放过这件可怜的衣服吧，你再卷下去它就不能穿了。”

“教团可能也知道了，我们要抓紧时间。”她坐在地上抱怨道，“你为什么会有这么多东西！”

“因为一个绅士必须维持他的体面。反倒是你，天天穿这种衣服也太说不过去了，黑色教团就没有正常的审美吗？找个时间给你定做几条漂亮的裙子吧，再做个发型……不发型还是算了。”他就喜欢她这头月光一样的顺直长发。

她敷衍地点头，肯定什么都没有听进去。

一个人若是长期出门在外，行李绝对称不上轻便，何况他还是一个相当注重仪表的人，因此他的行李箱多达三个，和她的两手空空一身轻松形成鲜明对比。

但最后她还是扔掉了所有一个箱子装不下的东西，不顾他的抗议，直接拉着他跃上别人家的房顶，向城外飞奔而去。

这举动在青天白日之下实在过于明目张胆，一路上都有人对他们指指点点，后来甚至连警察都骑着马追上来，吹着哨子大声要求他们回到平地上。

他压低帽檐，努力遮住脸。但凡被任何一个认识他的人看见，这件事隔天就会成为交际圈里的笑话广为流传，他结交的可不都是些良善之辈。另一方面，不说其他诺亚知道后会不会排着队来嘲笑他，他那脾气暴躁的固执生父说不定会在深夜举着手杖出现在他床头。

好在他们很快就离开了人流密集的区域。她的能力不仅除魔效率极高，连赶路时都十分好用，第一次迎着朝阳与她一起跃下山崖、乘风飞过密林与山谷时，他觉得这就是罗曼蒂克的最高境界，只要想象力足够丰富，她的能力就是艺术，七千年前这个世界给了她的民族最美好的礼物。

但整整两天都以这种方式前行，他深刻地怀念起马车来。如果可以，他真想向千年伯爵借用一下方舟，或者给罗德两颗糖，换一扇能直达博得鲁姆的“门”。

第三天清晨终于看到了蔚蓝的海岸线，悦耳的涛声一阵阵随风传来。

这片海域因为神话里一个悲伤的故事而得名，但现实中它却是世界上最美的地方之一。他曾想找一个平静又美丽的小岛，和她一起生活一段时间，如果时光能一直这样平和，这“一段时间”变成“余生”也没有关系。

岸边的棕榈树在风中舒展枝叶，踏上雨后湿润的码头，她快步向岛内走去，他提着行李箱跟在后面，在她打算随便抓一个路人时叫住她，为她挽起醒目的长发，在脑后盘成一个髻，之后拉起兜帽，让宽大的衣料盖住她的头脸。

“我知道在什么地方。如果不想被教团发现，从现在起都尽量戴着帽子，别露出来。”

博得鲁姆位于爱琴海南部，与地中海交界之处，是一个充满希腊风情的土耳其小镇，除了诞生过一个历史之父、埋着一座古代帝王的陵墓外，没什么与众不同的地方。

虽然奥斯曼帝国与俄罗斯帝国打得正热闹，这里却不受遥远欧亚大陆之上的战争影响，连风中都是岁月安好的味道。

他们沿着海岸线来到一栋雪白的民居前，门前的花圃里开满玫瑰，长势极旺，细长的枝蔓越出花圃，一直爬到墙根，大有继续向上攀缘的趋势。

她却没有注意到这生机勃勃的景象，站在门前犹豫着。

他走上前，替她敲响了那扇门。她惊慌地抬头，似乎还没做完心理准备。

这就是所谓的“近情情怯”了吧。

门后很快传来脚步声，一个魁梧的男人打开门，年约三十，棕发黑眼，本也称得上英俊，自上而下贯穿眉骨的刀疤却使整个人都变得凶恶起来。

显而易见，这绝不是一个平民。

“你们有什么事？”也许看出他们不是本地人，男人用英语还算客气地问。

她看了他一眼，他点点头。

“你见过像我这样的人吗？”她掀开兜帽。

男人惊讶了一瞬，接着沉下脸：“证明一下。”

这几乎就是肯定的回答了。她抬起手，一粒冰块出现在手心中，她刻意放慢了凝结过程，以便那男人能看清她没有弄虚作假。

男人又指着他问道：“这个人和你是什么关系？”

她的回答让他满意地露出微笑：“他是我的爱人。”

男人这才让他们进门。

这栋房子有上下两层，男人在楼梯口喊了一声：“席鲁巴，有人找你！”

“席鲁巴……白银，他也有名字了。”

她忐忑而期待地注视着那里。他握住她的手，发现手掌一片冰凉。

先下来的是一个红头发的女孩，年纪看起来比她小几岁。女孩看到她时惊呼一声，难掩激动地回头叫道：“白发红眼的人！席鲁巴！她来了！”

她僵了一下，似乎连呼吸都静止了。

白色的身影快步走下楼，抬头露出一双红宝石般的眼睛。

只有一个人时还不明显，现在却能清晰地感受到“非人类”的涵义——不是诺亚这样似人非人的存在，而是彻彻底底与人类没有任何关系，与这个世界也格格不入。

“月之民”真是奇妙的民族，那少年长得和她一点都不像，两人站在一起时却协调得如出一辙，令人一看就知道同宗同源。

就像他们诺亚一族，彼此之间既是族人，又是家人，这种意义任何人都无法取代，他在这一刻理解了她对同族的渴望。

但他也绝对是她生命中无可取代的人，看到她和少年抱在一起时他如此想，所以他一点都不介意。

名叫席鲁巴的“月之民”年龄不大，从外表看来大概十五六岁，和她一样，这孩子也不知道自己的确切年龄，似乎一开始就是幼童姿态，走出“出生之地”进入人类社会后才正常成长。

他对所谓的“出生之地”充满好奇，而她和席鲁巴却都像被模糊了记忆，说不出所以然来，只记得那地方空无一物，想起来就觉得寒冷又寂寞。

比她幸运的是，在那极北之地，席鲁巴被一位膝下无子的老人收养，虽然村民们依然很不待见这个新的“恶魔之子”，但老人却给予了人世最初的温情，因此席鲁巴能够更为融洽地与人类相处。

和席鲁巴在一起的女孩叫作维罗妮卡，跟着最开始出现的男人一起姓巴里，男人自己却没有名字，自称成为雇佣兵走上战场后就抛弃了它。维罗妮卡是巴里年轻时捡到的战争遗孤，战火从未在欧亚大陆熄灭，仅土耳其和俄罗斯就打了两百年之久，捡到维罗妮卡之后巴里依然奔波在各个战场，维罗妮卡就在这样动荡的环境中长大。

几个月前，巴里所在的雇佣军在东欧战场被沙皇的军队击溃，虽然土耳其方面告捷，这支雇佣军却损失惨重，巴里也厌倦了互相侵略的战争，借机洗手退出，带上维罗妮卡回到故乡，准备安顿下来好好过日子。

回程途中两人与恶魔遭遇，比人类战场更可怕的是恶魔主导的屠宰场，千钧一发之际席鲁巴突然出现，无数巨大的冰柱从天而降，将那些恶魔砸了个粉身碎骨。

这就是三个人命运般相识相知的起点。

但他关注的却不是冗长的故事。

如果“月之民”不借助圣洁也能破坏恶魔，那么对于她和千年公来说都不是什么好事。

看来有必要观察一下了。

Episode.5

他提议就此在博得鲁姆定居，她欣然同意。

但即使是她也知道不可能挤到巴里家本就不大的房子里，尽管她看起来很想和席鲁巴住在一起。

怎么可以让这么过分的事发生？他先是巧舌如簧地让她相信席鲁巴和维罗妮卡是一对，而即使是最亲密的家人也不能介入这种关系，接着他立刻买下一处依山面海的房产。这座房子离巴里家不过十分钟脚程，房屋通体洁白，花园里盛放的玫瑰丛让他一看就喜欢。

博得鲁姆深具艺术氛围，美景得天独厚，生活在这里五彩斑斓，和千年之战有关的一切远得像天边一样。

他依然是一个快乐的诺亚，只是不再只有杀人才能给予他快乐，而她也终于脱下绣着蔷薇十字的黑袍，祥和恬静的面容与曾经冰冷的除魔机器判若两人。

这里是伊甸园、是幸福岛、是远离尘世的理想乡。

然而好花不常开，好景不常在。

几个月后的一天，他们如往常一样去巴里家拜访。

她和那一对小情侣在厨房里研究着土耳其咖啡的制作方法，他则在敞亮的客厅中与巴里对坐小酌。海风透过窗口带来新鲜的气息，他惬意地舒展眉眼，目光时不时在她窈窕的背影上打转，发髻上他特地定制的玫瑰发钗衬得那背影艳丽非凡。

巴里身为土耳其人，却是少见的无信仰主义者，常年辗转战场的经历让他对一切宗教信仰都失去渴望。

“神救不了人，天堂也是空话，不该死的人和不想死的人最后都会死，活着的人也在受苦受难。神在哪里？”巴里端起酒杯，“想要惩罚我就到我面前来。”

他笑着跟巴里碰了一杯，这个男人意外地对他胃口。

就在这时，空气里突然传来一丝异样的波动。

巴里的眼神也变了，戒备地站起身。

她擦着手走出厨房，身为驱魔师时森冷的姿态重又归来。

维罗妮卡在她背后疑惑道：“辛西娅姐姐？”

“我出去透透气。”她回头笑了一下，接着看向他。

他摇摇头。

不可能是恶魔，这一带所有恶魔都被他驱逐，受他勒令不准接近，它们绝不可能违抗诺亚。

她的面色凝重起来，他也想到了同样的可能。

非此即彼，如果不是恶魔，那只能是……

敲门声打破寂静。

她对其他人摇摇手，走过去慢慢打开门，他看到她的背影僵了一下。

与此同时，门外响起一个高傲的声音：“好久不见了，‘恶魔屠戮者’。”

“……马尔科姆，不，鲁贝利耶。”

耳熟的姓氏，来头不小，千年公曾说这一家世代通过向圣洁献祭族人换取权势，如今在教廷的地位可谓如日中天。

门被毫不客气地推开了，门外还有幢幢人影。年轻的鲁贝利耶旁若无人地走进来，锐利的目光在席鲁巴身上停留片刻，又似笑非笑地看了他一眼，明明只是个没成年的小鬼，却让他体内沉寂已久的诺亚因子蠢蠢欲动。

巴里直接从刀架上抽出弯刀：“不管你是谁，请你离开我们的家，这里不欢迎你。”

“家？”鲁贝利耶像是听到了一个笑话，转而将讥嘲的笑意投向她，“其他驱魔师都在和恶魔拼死战斗，你的小日子过得倒是不错。”

她沉着脸：“……外面的是‘鸦’吧？中央想做什么？”

“明知故问，你以为中央除了探索部队就没有自己的眼线吗？你的失职暂且不论，那边那个白发红眼的，我们需要你的力量。”

“我的力量？”席鲁巴惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“不行！他跟这些事没有关系！”她挡住鲁贝利耶的视线，“不要再牵连无辜了，马尔科姆，这不是你最痛恨的事吗？现在的你和那些杀死你族人的人有什么区别？”

鲁贝利耶的表情消失了。

“为了这场圣战，我的族人不断死去，既然如此，那么只要能够赢得胜利，任何人都可以被牺牲，包括我、包括你、也包括他。我牵连无辜？你知道在你放弃除魔的这段时间里有多少本可以得救的人死去吗？你有家人，别人就没有吗？那些枉死之人才是真正的无辜者！”

“这样的驱魔师有我一个就够了！”她垂下眼，近乎哀求地放缓语调，“我会继续履行职责。放过他。”

“没得商量。像你们这样随随便便就能和圣洁同步的人有多少都不够！”

她面色煞白，像雕塑一样凝固了。

“喂，适可而止吧。”他终于忍无可忍地站起来，“小家伙，这里可不是你的地盘。”

他承认鲁贝利耶的话不无道理，就算是他，也会尽力保护自己的家人——包括人类那边的。

然而黑色教团一向以人类的保护者自居，现在他看到的却只是教团对无关之人的步步紧逼。

“打扰一下。”剑拔弩张的僵局中，另一个声音插了进来，席鲁巴走到她身边，也就是鲁贝利耶面前，“我曾见过恶魔杀人，也许有一天我爱的人也会遭遇同样的不幸，如果我有阻止这种事的力量，我愿意为此使用它。”

她的表情碎裂了：“我不同意！”

席鲁巴露出温柔的笑：“辛西娅，一直以来我都对自己诞生于世到底有什么意义感到非常困惑，奶奶生前常说‘世界上没有不受祝福而诞生的生命’，可我觉得不应该只是这样，一定有什么事是我必须去做的。现在我知道了。”

所有人都听到少年坚定的声音：“我想守护你们所在的世界，守护和你们一样的人类。”

她又回到了黑色教团，只因为放不下唯一的族人独自投身战场。

如果席鲁巴不愿意成为驱魔师，他有千百种办法敲开黑色教团伸出的手，现在的教团在诺亚一族与恶魔大军前根本不堪一击。但那个愚蠢的少年却自甘走上她想要逃避的路。

“如果他也成为像你一样的‘恶魔屠戮者’，千年公不会坐视不理的。”他担忧地对她说，“恶魔是很重要的‘棋子’，大量耗损会影响千年公的计划。”

她正在收拾东西，鲁贝利耶只给了她一个小时。

听到他的话，她回过身，冰冷地说道：“这不是驱魔师的错。如果这世界上没有恶魔，也就不会有驱魔师。”

无名之火突然在胸中燃起，那身黑色的制服刺痛他的眼睛，他第一次对她露出冷笑：“你说反了，是使用圣洁的驱魔师产生在先，为了对抗圣洁而制造的恶魔诞生在后。这场战争一开始根本和人类没有关系，是圣洁把人类卷进来的！”

“那么千年伯爵以‘黑暗三日’毁灭人类的计划也是被动防卫吗？”

这样的回应几乎称得上指责，虽然知道她只是在迁怒，他还是忍不住抬高声音：“你说过你不属于任何一方，现在又要站到人类那边去了吗？就因为你的族人想要保护人类？那么辛西娅，我又算什么？！”

她愣了一下，一言不发地转过身，继续往行李箱里放东西，他看到她将装有玫瑰发钗的水晶盒和一个相框夹进柔软的衣服中间，仅是这两样东西就承载了她所拥有的全部爱与幸福。

疲倦地叹了一口气，他环抱住她僵硬的身体。在此之前他们从未有过任何形式的争吵，但是这一次，他清晰地看到涅亚预言过的裂痕正在出现，一直回避的矛盾终于摆到眼前时比他想象的更为严重。

不能让这裂痕继续扩大，否则他们的关系必将彻底破裂，他说这些话的初衷，也不是为了指责谁对谁错，那毫无意义。

“我知道你很在乎他，你想保护的人我也愿意去保护，但我不想和你成为敌人。”

她收起浑身尖刺，靠入他怀中，与他十指交缠：“我回到教团，不只是因为席鲁巴。马尔科姆没有说错，一旦驱魔师不除魔，本可以得救的人就会死去，不论圣战的本质是什么，恶魔的确在杀人，驱魔师也的确在救人。”

“可你不是人类。”

也不是适格者，不是“使徒”，神明甚至没有给予她成为驱魔师的资格，她肩负的“责任”本就与她毫不相关。

她仰起头，轻轻吻了一下他的下巴：“是你教会我感受这个世界的美丽，而这样的世界正是由人类组成的。”

他沉默下来。

如果这个世界没有人类……

那将会是一副何其荒凉又无趣的光景。

“但再这样下去，我们两人就不会有未来了。”

“走一步算一步吧，我们的一生相较于七千年的岁月不值一提，如果千年伯爵真的不打算在这一代就与圣洁决战，我们也许能好好过完这几十年，后面的事自有后人去操心。”

结果，只有这样幻想般脆弱的依凭。

一个小时后，鲁贝利耶准时敲响大门。

屋外漂浮着一圈符咒，在房门打开时被收回，很明显是那几个身穿长袍的“鸦”做的，他没有见过这种力量，却也猜得出那是某种结界或封印，用以防止她逃脱。

他冰冷地看着鲁贝利耶，胸中杀意奔腾。

就这样杀了他们也没关系吧，千年公？干脆斩断她与教团的联系，取出梗在她心中的圣洁，让她能像风一样自由。

是不是早就该这么做？

鲁贝利耶在这样的目光中笑起来，却对着她说：“上个月，亚洲支部上报了一件很有趣的事——爱琴海一带的探索队员说他们半年多没有在这里发现一只恶魔了。”

他的手抽动了一下，被她一把抓住，冰凉的触感让他勉强冷静下来。

她顺势从他手中接过行李箱：“不要浪费时间了，走吧。”

鲁贝利耶最后看了他一眼，对“鸦”挥了下手，一行人鱼贯而出。

他站在原地，目送她渐渐远去。

博得鲁姆的生活已经结束，他锁上房子，回到了熟悉的欧洲，住进自己名下的庄园中。

这座庄园是人类的他还年幼时，父亲赠予的生日礼物。

巴蒂家是老牌贵族，历代经营有道，政商各界都插得上手，他的父亲虽然脾气暴躁，对身为独子的他却一直疼爱有加，母亲更是自小就对他有求必应，如果没有成为诺亚，他会在这样幸福的家庭里闲散一生。

然后败光巴蒂家全部家底。

不过他相信，就算成了流落街头的穷光蛋，他也会是一个快乐的流浪汉。虽然他一直在抑制体内的诺亚因子进一步扩张，但在这点上他和“快乐”很有共鸣，他从来都喜欢做一个快乐的人，无论这份快乐源于何处、以什么样的方式获得。

她离开之后，他没有贸然去找她，教团的确已经开始怀疑他的身份，鲁贝利耶的态度比起挑衅更像是警示。

他只好沉下心专心创作，画笔在纸上摩擦的触感能让他暂时忘记不愉快的事。

这幅新画早已有草稿，然而在博得鲁姆时却总让他觉得缺了什么，如今她的离开填补上这块空缺——

向往着白月的美丽女神，被长满尖刺的荆棘缠满全身，枝蔓上绽放出血一样殷红的花朵，既是点缀也是囚笼。

用什么颜料才能调出这样的色彩？

他思考了许多天，直到“梦”的诺亚带来千年伯爵的口信。

“千年公，罗德说你找我？”

皇冠型的“门”在背后消失，他摘下帽子，黑色的脸孔浮现出来，房中过分干净的气息让他一瞬间就明白这里是诺亚方舟内部。

千年伯爵在房间另一角，身边站着一个身穿白袍的中年人。看到他之后，那男人矜持地点了点头：“日安，巴蒂先生。”

严肃而倨傲的脸上看不出半分恭敬。

他随意地回道：“日安，坎贝尔先生。”

又是一个不想看见的人。

塞拉斯·坎贝尔，坎贝尔家名义上的家主，“马纳”和“涅亚”的监护人，也是比所有诺亚都要先一步出现在千年伯爵身边的人。

古往今来，总会有各式各样的人类出于各种目的汇聚而来，为千年伯爵提供支援也从千年伯爵那里牟取名利，但这个男人是唯一一个有资格进入方舟的人类。

与其他可有可无的人类不同，每一次见到这个男人，他都会发自内心地感到不快，因此回礼之后他立刻移开目光。

男人对千年伯爵也只有一个点头，随后走出房间，几乎让人分不清究竟谁才是“主人”。

伯爵这才回过身：“你来了。这段时间过得愉快吗？”

柔软的长卷发有些凌乱，俊秀的脸上五彩斑斓，看到这样的千年伯爵，他立刻将塞拉斯·坎贝尔抛到脑后。

“本来挺好的，不过现在被讨厌的人搅局了……千年公，你的脸好脏啊。”他看向伯爵身边一尊两米高的人偶，“那是什么，小丑吗？”

伯爵随手擦了擦脸，兴高采烈地张开双臂：“很棒吧！你不觉得比起我现在的样子，这个外壳与传说中的‘千年伯爵’更般配吗？”

“外壳？”他古怪地打量着那个人偶。

人偶显然还没有完成，使用的材质十分逼真，它戴着高帽、穿着优雅得体的燕尾礼服，大腹便便却面貌狰狞，看起来即滑稽、又诡异，与温良少年般的伯爵格格不入。

以前偶尔也会觉得千年公有点神经质，但今天的千年公格外不正常。

没有得到意想中的热烈回应，伯爵失落地垂下手，从一边的架子上取下一个盒子抛给他。

“给你的礼物，我想你会喜欢。”

“那我可得看看了。”

他翻开盒盖，里面铺着紫色的天鹅绒，光滑的缎面流光溢彩，像是活的一样。

……不，它的确是活的，一只紫黑色的凤尾蝶飞了出来，在他眼前翩翩起舞。

他伸出手，那只蝴蝶便乖巧地停在手指上，轻盈又美丽，根本不属于这个世界。

“这又是什么？”

当然不可能是蝴蝶，就算他不是昆虫学家也能看得出来。

据说七千年前人类的科技水平之高完全超越现代人想象的范畴，因此触怒神明，招致灭世的洪水。作为那个时代最伟大的术士，千年伯爵制造方舟以使人类躲避灭顶之灾。但在方舟中诞生的新人类却投向圣洁，信仰起曾经想要毁灭人类的“伪神”，旧人类的遗民——诺亚一族憎恨着圣洁，因此同样视新人类为敌。

当圣洁开始使用人类作为武器时，千年伯爵便开始制造同样以人类为原料的恶魔。

救人的东西，杀人的东西，全都在千年伯爵手中诞生，如果神的标志是同时具有创造与毁灭的权柄，那么千年伯爵就是这样的存在。

所以这“蝴蝶”也必定是千年公的造物。

“看，果然与你气质相衬。你以前总是抱怨杀人的时候弄脏手套，以后就用这个吧，它能把血和肉吃得很干净，吃多了还能进化哦。”

“很合我意，”尽管他已经很久没杀人了，“谢啦，千年公。”

他张开手，蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀没入掌中，看不出一丝痕迹。

“还有别的事吗？”

“这么急着走？怎么，不愿意和我一起喝杯茶吗？”千年伯爵揶揄道，一副茶具凭空出现在桌上。

他镇定地笑了一下：“怎么会呢？这是我的荣幸。”

千年伯爵摇了摇手：“开玩笑的，去做你自己的事吧，我还有得忙。罗德在外面，让她送你回去。”

“那我就不打扰了。再会啦，千年公。”

他迫不及待地转过身，正要打开房门，千年伯爵的声音从背后徐徐传来，让他一瞬间汗毛倒竖：“下次再见到驱魔师，干脆点杀了吧，不要再像现在这样左右为难。”

他倏然回头：“千年公！你……”

千年伯爵已经又投入到那个小丑中，刚才的话像幻觉一样。

他慌忙走出去。

门外，一个肤色沉暗的小女孩靠在墙上，无聊地踢踏着脚。

看到他，女孩直起身，一蹦一跳地来到他面前。

他从衣兜里摸出两个巧克力：“又要麻烦你了，罗德。”

罗德把巧克力塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子仰头问道：“乔伊，你为什么会和驱魔师谈恋爱呢？他们不是我们的敌人吗？”

他不禁失笑：“因为我是快乐的诺亚啊，我喜欢做让自己快乐的事。”

“可你现在看起来一点也不开心。”

他摸了摸罗德的小脑袋：“等罗德长大之后，就明白了。”

Episode.6

与门后的“梦”之诺亚挥手道别，他控制着步调，信步走回主宅，看起来只是在外面随意逛了一圈。

管家站在门口，接过他脱下的大衣与帽子。这位管家是一个彻头彻尾的人类，对他黑色的一面一无所知，有诺亚会选择恶魔作为仆从，而他却不喜欢看到恶魔成天在眼前晃来晃去。无法否认，比起恶魔，他的确更乐意与人类打交道。

离开交谊场的贵族只剩下“无所事事”，他在画室里待到晚餐时间，用完晚餐后继续回去画室枯坐着，理所当然没能为他的新画研究出合意的色彩，只好早早回到卧室睡下。

一直到了深夜，万籁俱寂，连一丝鸟啼虫鸣都听不见的时候，他睁开眼。

跳下床飞快地穿好衣服，他慢慢推开窗户向外张望着。

楼下有一片花圃，在他住进来之后种上了玫瑰，开得正是繁盛，馥郁芬芳随风而动，再远处是广阔的草野和修剪得整整齐齐的灌木丛，放眼看去庄园这一面没有半个人影，隐约能听见此起彼伏的呼吸声甚至鼾声，所有人都已经在这样宁静的夜里睡着了，毕竟他是一个宽和的主人，从不会让任何一个佣人忙到没时间睡觉。

无声无息地落在花丛里，不伤到一根枝蔓，黑色的肌肤与月光照不到的阴影融为一体，他拔腿往庄园外跑去。

必须在所有人和非人发现她之前找到她。千年公什么都知道，必定也知道又一个“月之民”站到了圣洁那边，否则在方舟时千年公不会对他说那样充满隐义的话，那明显是对他的警告。

作为一个诺亚，他绝不会违背千年公的意志，也不会破坏千年公的任何一个计划，但他同样不想让她死去。他可以只要她一个人，只救她一个人，这一次，他一定会毁掉她的圣洁，让她再也不必像个悲剧里的女主角一样站在他对面。

而他也不是什么悲剧里的倒霉男主角。

选择万物的能力让他不着痕迹地穿过砖石垒砌的围墙，正要继续往外走，却被一股强大的力量弹回围墙内侧。围墙上方浮出一圈金色咒纹，那图案和他在博德鲁姆时见过的“鸦”所使用的符咒很像。

他对咒术一窍不通，也分不清各种咒术之间的区别，在第一反应里他将此归为教廷的袭击，全身神经立刻紧绷起来，直到一具穿着毛皮大衣的骷髅出现在他眼前时，他才明白过来——

这是千年公的手笔。

“守化髅，这是什么意思？”他明知故问。

守化髅深深地弯下腰：“乔依德（Joyd）大人，很抱歉，这是伯爵大人的命令，在伯爵大人下令解除魔导式前，请您留在这里，一应物资我们都会为您提供，绝不会影响到您的生活。”

“开什么玩笑！到处都是你们这种东西，我现在就觉得生活受到很大影响！”

“请放心，除非您召唤，我们绝不会打扰您。”

守化髅回应得滴水不漏，也寸步不让。

他面沉似水，脚下生了根般一动不动，冰冷的杀气铺天盖地，守化髅依然雕塑般弯着腰，如果没有千年伯爵的授意，它们绝不敢这样肆无忌惮地和一个诺亚对着干。

僵持了一会儿，他叹了一口气，转过身往回走，行过的地方接连出现闪着紫光的蝴蝶，向守化髅聚拢而去。

惨叫声响起，在远远传开前戛然而止。

“吵死了啊，你太让人生气了。”

他松开手，守化髅已经没了气息，脖子折成奇怪的角度，巨大的躯体落地后立刻被紫色荧光覆盖，不消片刻就成了一具货真价实的骷髅，连一丝肉沫都没有留下。

这东西属于技术人员，比恶魔珍贵一些，却也不是损失不起。

另一只守化髅无声无息地出现，手脚麻利地收拾好地上的残骸，鞠了一个躬后迅速离开。

守化髅说话算话，经过那晚的杀鸡儆猴，的确再没有人来碍他的眼，但包围庄园的那圈符咒依然一直散发着惹人生厌的存在感。他吩咐管家看住佣人，近期谁也不准出门，守化髅虽然曾是人类，变成那种样子之后杀人却从不手软。

他发现自己始终对人类存有一丝怜悯，不是非死不可的人活着也没有关系，这样的想法在经过博德鲁姆的生活后似乎变得更加鲜明，究竟是被那些人所影响，还是他本来就是这样的人？

身后传来异样的波动，莹绿色的方块在空中组成不规则的图案，一直延伸到天花板，意味不明的数字在方块中央跳动。

他收回思绪，起身迎接即将从方舟之门里走出来的人。

但跨越光幕而来的却不是千年伯爵，而是有着同一张脸的另一个人。

“涅亚？”他向涅亚身后张望了一下，看到“门”已经消失了，“怎么是你？千年公让你来的？”

涅亚不复以往的轻佻，显得有些严肃：“不，马纳不知道，我有几天没见到他了，最近他身边总有个讨厌的家伙一直唠叨个不停，要我们做这做那，我不想看见他就跑了。”

这世界上竟然还有能够支使千年伯爵和诺亚的人？他惊讶着，脑中却立刻浮现出塞拉斯·坎贝尔的脸。

“既然不是千年公的意思，你怎么会通过方舟过来？”暂且放下那个让两人都看不顺眼的男人，他好奇地问，“只有千年公才能驱动方舟吧？”

“谁说的？”涅亚嗤笑一声，“只要拥有‘钥匙’，任何人都能使用方舟。还有很多事是你不知道的，可别太早就下定论。”

他揉了揉额角：“别教训我了，这几天已经够烦人了。你又来看我的笑话吗？”

涅亚配合地在唇角歪出嘲讽的弧度，让他想把手边的美工刀扔过去。

这家伙和千年公根本就是两个极端。

“不要随便放杀气啊，在你眼里我是那种落井下石的过分之人吗？”

涅亚走到窗边，轻轻拨开窗帘往外看了一眼，他知道涅亚一定能看到那圈至今让他无法踏出庄园一步的符咒。

“果然，那家伙手脚够快。”涅亚回过头，“我也不绕弯子了，你的驱魔师女朋友和她的族人正在被恶魔追杀，看来你也猜到会变成这样了吧？”

他自嘲地笑了一下：“是啊，不然我也不会被关在这里，千年公连一点后路都不给我，看来他是真的生气了。你当初的话一点也没说错。”

“我可没有盼着你们真走到这一步。现在你有什么打算？是要违背‘家长’的意志去救人呢？还是继续坐在这里当个乖宝宝，等她死了以后用画像缅怀她？”

顺着涅亚的目光，他看向墙边那幅至今没有上色的画稿。

因为只是草稿，画里的人和物都模糊不清，透过炭笔勾勒而出的杂乱线条，他好像看到一片殷红从画布下渗透出来，无论是圆月、天空、枝蔓、鲜花，还是只能看出轮廓的女人，全都被染上鲜血的色彩，那颜色完美得令他禁不住战栗。

“快乐”的诺亚兴奋不已，他甚至不知道该迎合它还是抗拒它。

他接近她的初衷本就是为了杀死她，即便杀心最终让步于爱意，他也曾无数次在脑海中描绘她死去的画面。

如果她死了……

他深重地呼吸，黑色沉到水底，白色浮出水面。

“为什么要帮我？千年公才是你的亲兄弟吧？”

“你什么时候听说过‘千年伯爵’有兄弟吗？”

话语里充满不容忽视的暗示，他时常觉得涅亚掌握着许多无人知晓的秘密，明明只是一个新生诺亚，却像是阅尽世事，冷眼旁观着他们所有人。

涅亚打开方舟之门：“别说那么多废话，你到底想不想救她？”

这一刻，他突然想起她曾经问过的问题：家人和爱人，哪个更重要？

时至今日，他依然无法回答。

一边是信仰，一边是爱情，哪一边他都不想放手。

他迈开步子走向大门，经过涅亚身边时，他眯着眼睛说道：“别想就这样蒙混过关，我会一直记得你的话，等到事情结束，一定要让你解释清楚！”

涅亚咧嘴笑了一下，抬脚把他踹进了门里。

方舟内空无一人，这个充满南国风情的城市永远如此美丽又安宁，时光在此静止七千年之久，这份美丽有时却也让他觉得像是冥土中虚假的幻象，死气沉沉。

诺亚们平时不怎么来方舟，除了家庭聚会，方舟最常用到的功能是空间转移，运行原理十分复杂，涅亚也没打算对他解释所谓“钥匙”到底是什么东西，只是随手打开一栋民居的门，看起来不是正规的路径。

“千年公不会发现吗？”

涅亚竖起食指，“嘘”了一声，似乎对藏在千年伯爵眼皮底下做坏事驾轻就熟。

这扇门通往一片焦土，到处弥漫着充满致命病毒的烟尘，闻在诺亚的鼻子里只剩下腐朽的恶臭。

他走到一处倒塌的民居前，从碎石间拾起一件衣服，大量细沙随着他的动作从衣服间滑落。

涅亚扫了一眼那堆粉末：“人类。”

他点点头。

衣服上有几处破损，破口处残留有血迹，他在血渍上捻了捻，指尖染上浅淡的红色：“才刚死，血都没干。”

这是恶魔惯用的伎俩——潜伏于人群中，在人口密集的地方对驱魔师发动袭击，以人类相挟，迫使驱魔师优先保护还活着的人，这就给予恶魔许多可乘之机。

他环顾着四周的废墟，一丝担忧在眼底浮现出来。

如果是刚认识她的时候，他确信她绝不会陷于这样拙劣的战术，那时候她比他这个诺亚更不在乎人类的死活。但现在可就不好说了，人类在她心里多少有了分量，何况她还有一个一心想要保护人类的族人。

隆隆炮声突然像惊雷一般自天边滚滚而来，他立刻拔腿奔往那个方向。

而后看到了一片前所未见的战场。

无法计数的恶魔铺天盖地，充斥在目所能及的每个地方，奇怪的是，这些恶魔并非各自为战，从他的角度可以发现，看似杂乱无章的战场上，恶魔们呈现出分明的层次——

数量最多的一级恶魔在高空中炮火齐射，这片地区因为它们漫无目的覆盖式轰炸已经看不出原样，地面上则是二级恶魔与三级恶魔的大混战，一部分三级恶魔在外伺机而动，大量二级恶魔在内侧攒动，不断有恶魔变成冰块从战局中飞出去，更多恶魔立刻潮水般涌入。

密密麻麻的恶魔漩涡中，偶有黑白的身影一闪而过，转瞬又被淹没。

这个战阵布局精妙又恶毒，针对性显而易见——她的能力在直接接触时最具威胁，一旦拉开距离反倒不足为惧，与她缠斗的恶魔只是敢死队，当她突破合围、精疲力竭时才是外围的恶魔出手的时候。

来不及思考所作所为是不是一种背叛，他的意识已经先一步下达命——

‘都给我住手！’

一级恶魔停下攻击，二级恶魔明显停滞了片刻，三级恶魔没有任何变化，像是不曾接收到命令。

但这也给了她反击的机会，在恶魔们动作迟缓的一瞬间，铁桶般的封锁在一串连锁爆炸中撕开一条缝，黑色的身影冲出硝烟与外围的恶魔撞在一起。“恶魔屠戮者”并非浪得虚名，形势很快开始逆转。

他松了一口气。

“没这么简单，看上面。”涅亚不知何时跟了上来，在旁边说道。

天空中乌云密布，一个不起眼的黑点穿过云团，迅速在视野中变得清晰。

他睁大双眼：“……恶魔？”

涅亚冰冷地笑道：“没见过吧？这是第四等级。没想到那家伙这么快动用这种东西了。”

“那家伙？”

千年公吗？

与前三个等级都不一样，四级恶魔的外形比起怪物和机器更接近人类，它的身材像孩童般矮小，背生六翼、头顶圣光，同时具有双重性别，宗教传说中天使所具有的元素却集中在恶魔身上，喻意圣洁又污秽。异样的气息从它身上散发出来，与以往所见的恶魔相比可谓天壤之别。

恶魔每进化一级都会发生质的飞跃，原来这才是真正的撒手锏。

“两位诺亚大人，请离开这里，伯爵大人的指令是最优先级，您的命令与伯爵大人相悖，恕我等无法遵从。”

放完厥词，四级准备进入下方的战场，那里还剩下不少三级恶魔，空中的一级恶魔也在四级恶魔的指令下重新开始攻击。

他露出危险的表情，还未有所动作，涅亚就在四级恶魔飞身而起时吐出一句话：“既然这样，你就自爆吧。”

“涅亚？！”

“诺亚一族就是恶魔的神，它对我们不敬，难道不该以死谢罪吗？这样的事你不能做，但我可以。”涅亚重复道，“自爆吧，恶魔们。”

他沉默下来。

涅亚的命令起了效果，四级恶魔的身体开始扭曲。它艰难地回过头，不知看着谁，眼角流下两行黑色的泪。

“伯……爵……大……人……”

爆炸声随即响彻天际。

Episode.7

几秒之间，所有恶魔都消失了，滚滚浓烟弥漫成一片污浊的毒瘴。

周围能见度极低，脚下的路坑坑洼洼，每走一步都能碰到原属于恶魔的残片，表层附着厚冰的是被人为破坏的，更多零碎得看不出原形的则是自爆的残留物。

涅亚完全不受如此恶劣的环境影响，慢悠悠地说：“恶魔也有灵魂，听说只有被圣洁破坏它们才会得到救赎，像这样自爆而死的恶魔，灵魂也会一起灭亡。可是救赎又是什么呢？上天堂？连恶魔和天使都长成了一个样子，谁又能说天堂和地狱不会是同一副景象。”

“这种事情我怎么会知道，我只知道千年公现在肯定气死了……”

他踢开半片肩甲，仍有些发怔。

这家伙真是太乱来了。

“比起那个过了七千年依然活蹦乱跳的家伙，你还是担心一下你的女朋友吧，难道你更愿意抱着她的衣服痛哭流涕吗？”

“说什么风凉话呢。”

山雨欲来，天地间刮起大风，烟幕被风卷着向一边淡去。

黑白的身影在不近不远的地方露出来，笔直地站立着，手中还握着半截断剑。

听到脚步声，她转过头，尖锐的杀气随即锁定在他身上，他沐浴在这熟悉的杀意中继续向前走，步履轻柔却没有片刻迟缓。

刚刚经过与恶魔的殊死恶战，她会认为身为诺亚的他是来杀她的也情有可原，他甚至已经做好了迎击准备。

这让他隐隐兴奋起来。

如果两年前在音乐之都的那场邂逅，他没有被那幻境般的景象所蛊惑，而是遵从本能与她厮杀，“未来”会变成什么样呢？

不待细想，笼罩着他的杀意突然瓦解，她放松下来，好像失去了全部力量，断剑因此从手中滑落，化为粉末消散在空中。

她晃了晃，栽倒在地。

心脏猛然鼓动，黑色再次沉入深深的水底，他终于想起不惜违背千年伯爵也要来到这里的目的。

“辛西娅！”

他不想失去她。

她没死，但也快了，他抱起她时才看到她的面部、脖颈和衣物破损处露出的肌肤上都覆满黑色五芒星，让他几乎生出她下一秒就会在手中化为尘土的幻想。

涅亚在他们身边蹲下，仔细看着她，他以为涅亚能想出什么办法，却听到涅亚以一种惊奇的口吻说道：“没想到恶魔病毒对‘月之民’也会起作用。”

他看了涅亚一眼，冰冷的目光让涅亚立刻举手投降：“真搞不懂你到底想救她还是想杀她。放心啦，你不是说她的心脏里有圣洁吗？圣洁能净化恶魔病毒，她死不了的啦。”

确如涅亚所言，没过多久，五芒星逐渐褪去，她紧蹙的眉头也舒展了一些，慢慢睁开眼。

他松了一口气，理了理她凌乱的额发，轻轻拭去她脸上的脏污。

她一动不动地躺着，面上眼里都是一片空白。

过了一会儿，她抓住他的手：“席鲁巴呢？”

他的动作僵住了。

她闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，彻底清醒，挣扎着想要起身。他拥着她的身体，连他自己都不知道是想扶起她还是想制止她。

一只手从旁边伸来，抓住她的手臂将她提起来，方舟之门同时显现。涅亚在她站稳后松开手：“你的族人就在门那边。你们去吧，我要找个地方躲一阵子，就不奉陪了。”

“不管你到底有什么目的，这份人情我记下了。”她对涅亚说完，回头看向他，犹豫了一下，“乔伊，你……”

他僵着脸打断她的话：“我和你一起去。”

她似乎想说些什么，却也只是一瞬间的波动，而后径直走进门中。

“祝你们好运。不过乔伊，你最好还是做好心理准备哦。”

涅亚充满笑意的眼中暗藏怜悯，似乎已经为他描绘出这条歧路的终局。

人的一生会走过不同的岔路，有的路笔直向前，只会渐行渐远，有的路却有着宿命般的弧度，终将殊途同归。

穿越方舟的短暂过程中两人都没有说话，质问和解释对他们而言已经毫无意义，事到如今也只不过是应验了曾经的预想——

涅亚并不是让他们去救人的，而是让他们来道别的。

方舟之外是另一片狼藉的战场，战斗痕迹一路自山那边延伸过来，源头隐约可见人类村落。

天空依然一片阴霾，地上的战斗也还没有结束。

她跃下山崖，乘着风冲向树林里升起硝烟的地方。

“快乐”的能力是选择而非操纵，他无法像她那样飞翔，只好踩着空气跑过去。当他也进入树林中时，整片树林突然剧烈晃动了一下，强劲的力量夹杂着刺骨寒意以摧枯拉朽之势震荡开来，其间蕴含的圣洁之力在他的“选择”范围之外，因为并不是针对他的攻击，也只是余波，他在身前竖起空气之盾阻拦了这股冲击。

身边有数棵大树在闷响中逐一倒下，他避开落下的枯枝败叶，抬头却看到一只有着天使形貌的恶魔从林间升起，身后追着无数冰锥，恶魔速度极快，在冰锥合围前就已经冲进云层里，无影无踪。

他心下一沉。四级恶魔面对驱魔师却没有还击，而是迅速脱离战场，这只有一种解释——它已经完成了它的任务。

剩下的恶魔只是强弩之末，而为了族人，哪怕在垂死之际她也会从死神手中夺走利刃，因此战斗在她加入后很快就结束了。

林间安静下来，仿佛什么都没有发生过，化为焦土的空地上只剩下两个人，一个刚刚死里逃生，一个正在走向死亡。

他停下脚步。

那两个人的世界他一直无法介入，此时他也只能用双眼记录这段故事的终结——他的故事，她的故事，他们所有人曾经交织在一起的生命线演绎而出的悲欢离合。

有的人只为了感受生的意义而诞生于世，爱与责任让他们遗失对死亡发自本能的恐惧与拒绝。曾经宣称要守护人类世界的少年躺在她怀中，密密麻麻的五芒星爬上仍然显得稚气的面庞，黑色的诅咒间浮出温柔浅笑，既像是安抚，又像是告别，红宝石般的双眼中没有痛苦也没有怨恨，一如既往澄澈而平和。

席鲁巴竭力抬起手，似乎想要最后一次碰触她，山风在这时候吹来，焦炭般的手掌从指尖开始化为粉末，随风逸散，不消片刻，整个人都消失了。

她跪在地上，抱着空空荡荡的黑色制服，面上只有麻木。

他想起来，他从没有教过她应该如何哭泣。

滴滴答答的水珠落在泥土上，砸出一个个浅坑。

暴雨终于倾盆而下。

席鲁巴没有遗体，能够收敛的只有衣物和圣洁，她将圣洁交由探索部队送回教团，接着带上席鲁巴的遗物回到博德鲁姆。

博德鲁姆也在下雨，好像全世界都在替她流泪。

她敲开巴里家的大门，维罗妮卡见到席鲁巴破碎的衣服后哭倒在地，巴里不断追问究竟发生了什么，她对恶魔的袭击绝口不提，只是重复着“对不起”。

没有人知道她在向谁道歉，是席鲁巴？是维罗妮卡？是巴里？或是她自己？

之后，他们为席鲁巴举行了葬礼。

他和她曾经住过的地方有一个面向大海的花园，这里空置了几个月，大片玫瑰无人打理，已经越出围墙。她在这片生机勃勃的花丛中掘开墓穴、立起墓碑，亲手埋葬了她唯一的族人。

从此，这世界上只剩下一个“月之民”。

他一直跟在她身后，看着这一切，而她没有回头看过他一眼。

雨停的那天，他迎来了属于他的结局——

“我们就到此为止吧。”

“谁都没有错，错的，大概是我们相遇这件事本身。”

于她而言过于温柔的声音，带着不容忽视的疲倦，直到回到庄园后都在耳边徘徊不去。他对此感到难过，是他塑造了她，她却轻易否定了一切。

但他找不到一个词去辩驳，因为他知道那正是事实。

试想一下——

如果他们没有相遇，他不会被她吸引，不会与她同行，不会爱上她，也不会帮助她找到她的族人。

如果他们没有找到席鲁巴，他们不会停留在博德鲁姆，他不会驱逐恶魔，黑色教团也不会因此发现异常而找上门来。

如果教团的人没有来，席鲁巴不会成为驱魔师，她不会为了保护族人而重新踏上除魔之路。

如果月之民没有身在敌对的战场上，千年公就不会出手，她唯一的族人也就不会死去。

如果千年公没有制造恶魔，驱魔师就不必存在，她从一开始就不会进入教团，而他们也不会相遇。

一切似乎又绕回到原点。

没有因就没有果，论及源头，千年公制造恶魔是为了对抗圣洁，再往上追溯，甚至还要牵扯出七千年前的恩恩怨怨。这么多“如果”，在一条连贯的线中，只要任意一个成立，这条线随时都会在这个点上断裂。

然而“如果”又是最没有意义的词，充其量只是一种自我安慰与开脱的懦弱幻想。

谱错的音符可以重写，画错的图画可以擦去，编错的剧本可以全部推翻重头再来，现实里经历的一切却是开弓之箭，不可能回头，那些幸福的、痛苦的、美好的、难堪的，终会沉没在奔流不息的时间长河里，成为永远，名为过去。

所以，他也只能同样温柔而疲倦地回道：“好吧，希望我们以后也没有再见了。”

背过身，走下岔路，回到各自的“正途”。

驱魔师与诺亚，再次相见，必定你死我活。

他来到画室里，画室还是他离开时的样子，连随手放下的笔都原封未动，只是笔头的颜料已经结了块。他扔掉那支笔，用油纸包好再也不可能完成的画，塞进最不引人注意的角落里。

接着，他洗了一个澡，饱餐一顿，回到卧室倒头睡下。

一切都结束了，明天就是新的一天，而他依然要做一个快乐的诺亚。

生活重新回到与她相遇之前的状态，他捡起两年中被他抛诸脑后的朋友们，在交谊场上很是醉生梦死了几天，没有人不识相地提起他那“已经分手”的女朋友，贵族男人结婚之前永远不缺艳闻，有多少情人、换多少恋人都是司空见惯的事。

爱情只是生活的调味剂，没有这一味，还有其他滋味。

一天深夜，一声尖叫划开睡梦刺入耳中，惊得他还没睁眼就翻下床，藏进墙壁的夹角里，地狱之蝶涌出身体，飞散开寻找黑暗中可能潜藏的敌人。

然而什么都没有发生，房中安静得只能听到他一个人的呼吸和心跳，他和他的蝴蝶都没有发现任何人或非人的存在。那声惊醒他的尖叫已经消失了，他甚至不确定那到底真的存在过，还是晚上喝多了产生的幻听。

就在这时，脸上突然传来些凉意，他抹了一把，沾上一手濡湿，他才发现自己竟然哭了。

真奇怪，心里明明没有丝毫悲伤，眼泪却流个不停，好像他眼中有两个水阀，此时都被拧开了。

他一时有些反应不过来。

慢慢的，他又听到了那个声音，这一次不是从外部侵袭，而像是自灵魂深处爆发而出，澎湃的情感涌上心头，又与他的意志两相分离，他一边哭，一边想到这应该是属于“快乐”而非他本人的感情，体内的另一种存在从未如此鲜明，令他感到前所未有的恐惧——

他还是他吗？

他会一直是他吗？

过了一会儿，眼泪止住了，感情也平静下来，他坐在地上，一直到了天亮都理不清头绪。

诺亚的记忆到底在发什么疯？

午饭过后，他正在书房看书，同样的事再次发生，让他一不小心把新买的书撕成了两半。

接着是第三次，第四次……每一次他都能感到那种感情越发胀大，悲伤、愤怒以及破坏的冲动如烈火般熊熊燃烧。

他终于明白过来，长长地叹了一口气。

诺亚——他的家人，死去了。

她还是选择了复仇之路。

Episode.8

驱魔师可能杀死诺亚吗？

答案是：可能。

圣洁是诺亚的天敌，越强大的驱魔师越接近圣洁本身，对诺亚的威胁也就越大。

那么，一个驱魔师可能在短时间内杀死多个诺亚吗？

答案是：绝不可能。

诺亚同样也是圣洁的天敌，驱魔师与诺亚相斗，若非实力悬殊，结果多半两败俱伤，连续战斗对驱魔师而言无异于自寻死路。

没有证据能够证明接连死去的诺亚是被她所杀，何况她接触过的诺亚屈指可数，大部分诺亚她连见都没见过，更遑论在茫茫人海里找到他们。他也十分确定她远没有强大到那种地步，前几天才差点死在恶魔手里的人，怎么可能突然之间就能杀得了这么多诺亚？

无论哪一种解释都会被理智轻易击破，但感情上，他不得不承认，在这个时点，这件事只有可能是她做的。她是那样任性又自我的人，既然可以为了他抛弃黑色教团，当然也能为了族人而抛弃他，更甚者，如果她的复仇对象是诺亚全体，或许他也在她的名单上。

想到这里，他自嘲地笑起来。

长达两年的朝夕相处像是一个笑话，爱着他又被他所爱的女人真的存在过吗？

自鸣钟响了十声，时间还早，他起身去盥洗室洗了一把脸，穿戴整齐后提起手杖走下楼。

外面又是阴雨蒙蒙，守化髅和符咒已经撤走了，从头到尾对此都一无所知的老管家撑伞送他登上马车，并问他什么时候回来。

“有些麻烦事要办，短期内不会回来，家里就交给你了。”

“请放心吧，先生，祝您旅途平安。”

马车向前驶去，管家的脸消失在窗口，他收起假笑，闭眼靠在车厢上，耳中只有马蹄踏地和车轮碾过青石的声响。

第二天清晨，马车驶上坎贝尔家的土地，苍穹下的原野广袤无垠。

他让车夫回去庄园，之后走进半人高的麦田里。

走到半路，一扇熟悉的大门凭空出现，门后却不是坎贝尔宅内部，而是方舟。

罗德站在门边，皱着眉对他说：“千年公被袭击了。”

听到这句话的头几秒，他没能理解它的意思。

随后，冰冷的愤怒与巨大的疑惑一起涌上心头——

不可原谅！

是她做的吗？

如果真的是她，她以一己之力怎么做得到？

罗德接着说：“是涅亚。”

他点点头：“……这就说得通了。”

罗德转身沿着走廊向前走去，一边解释发生的事。

诺亚一族虽不是不死之躯，却也绝不像人类那样脆弱，然而几个诺亚死去的时间间隔不长，尸体却全都不知所踪，由他们支配的恶魔也遭到破坏，因此没有人知道是怎么回事。

为了保护剩下的诺亚，千年伯爵想将所有人召集起来，然而传令的恶魔全都一去不回，于是伯爵决定亲自去找他们。

也就是在这时候，伯爵发现方舟竟然被锁定了。

事情比想象中还要严重，这分明是个环环相扣的阴谋，罗德和塞拉斯·坎贝尔一致认为伯爵留在方舟中更安全，召集诺亚的事改由罗德负责。

率先通过罗德的“门”到来的，就是伯爵最为担心的涅亚。

见到涅亚的一瞬间，伯爵就像找到主心骨一样安下心来，但谁也没想到上一秒还在温柔微笑的人会在下一秒挥起剑，对于这样的变故就连伯爵自己都没能反应过来。

一击之后涅亚又不明原因地停手，接着离开了方舟。

当涅亚当着他们的面打开方舟大门时，一切疑问都有了答案——

七千年，诺亚一族第一次出现了“背叛者”。

“千年公没受什么伤，但是他现在不大好，你不要刺激他哦。”罗德叮嘱道。

他明白罗德的意思，沉着脸应了一声。

在伯爵的房间门口，不出意料看到了塞拉斯·坎贝尔，那个男人像守卫一样笔直地站着，听到脚步声后才抬起眼，对他矜持地点了点头。

他略过这个人类，径直走进房中。

仿佛误入了被幼童大闹过的玩具屋，卧室里到处都散落着玩偶与糖果，天花板上还飘着彩色气球，丝丝甜味钻入鼻中，让人不自觉浑身一松。

一个少年躺在中央的大床上。

——完完全全，只是一个少年，紧闭着双目、轻蹙着眉头，似乎正在承受难以忍耐的痛苦，整个人陷在被褥里，像玻璃工艺品般精致又脆弱，连那沉暗的肤色和漆黑的圣痕都失去了七千年来应有的意味。

在这一刻，他无法将这个人与千年伯爵等同。

罗德跑过去，趴在床沿轻轻叫了一声：“千年公。”

他小心翼翼地绕过一辆玩具马车和几个东倒西歪的木头卫兵，走到床边。

伯爵……马纳睁开眼，看到他，高兴地伸出手：“涅亚，你来了啊？”

“……”他顿了顿，脱掉手套，弯腰接住马纳的手，“我是乔依德……千年公。”

“乔依德？乔伊……”

马纳有些茫然，神色怎么看都不大对劲，他看向罗德，罗德摇了摇头。

“对了，你是乔伊。可是涅亚在哪？”

马纳掀开被子，光着脚就想往外跑。

他吓了一跳：“千年公，你要做什么？！”

“我要去找涅亚，他有危险！我答应过他无论发生什么事都一定会在他身边！”

马纳挣扎着想要推开他。罗德坐在床沿看着他们，并没有阻止。

他只好抱住马纳，小心控制着力道，以免伤害到这副突然之间单薄无比的身躯，一时也不知道该如何是好。

马纳却突然停下了。

“不对，不对！我想起来了！涅亚要杀我，他想要杀死我！为什么？涅亚他背叛我了吗？”马纳仰头望着他，似乎在期待一个不那么残酷的答案。

——遭到背叛的，是我们所有人。

他移开目光，强行让马纳躺回床上：“不要担心，千年公，睡一觉就没事了，其他事情就交给我们来解决吧。”

马纳还想再说什么，罗德抓起一个巨大的玩具熊塞过去，马纳愣愣地抱在怀里，安静下来。

安抚好马纳，他抹平衣褶，走出房间，反手轻轻带上门，英俊的面庞上杀意腾腾。

塞拉斯·坎贝尔依然立在门边，在无孔不入的杀气中岿然不动，反而以一种评判的姿态打量着他。

他回以同样的目光。

既然塞拉斯·坎贝尔直到此时都没有从千年伯爵身边消失，那么对于伯爵来说，这个人必然有着举足轻重的作用，重要到即便只是一个人类也无法轻易被舍弃，这同时也意味着塞拉斯必定手握相当可观的权力。

两人互相审视了一会儿，他开口问道：“方舟，是真的不能用了吗？”

塞拉斯才垂下略显不敬的目光：“涅亚篡改了方舟的程序，方舟现在锁定在日本江户无法移动，解锁方式只有涅亚知道。如果伯爵大人有心，花上一些时间也能解决，但如您所见，被涅亚偷袭之后伯爵大人就一直处在这样不稳定的状态里，什么都做不了。而且，其余几位诺亚大人已经等不及了。”

他听懂了塞拉斯的言外之意。诺亚们绝不会坐以待毙，想必已经开始追杀涅亚，连他都差点按耐不住内心暴虐的冲动，迫不及待地想要亲手将涅亚挫骨扬灰。

但在那之前，他更想揪住涅亚的领子，像千年伯爵一样大声质问：为什么！

他想不出涅亚这么做的理由，这份比对圣洁、对教团、对人类更甚，不惜对至亲之人下手的大恨究竟从何而来？

之前他与她那导火索般的决裂也是算计好的吗？

思绪纷乱如麻，即将抓住的线头转瞬之间又从手中滑走。

塞拉斯还在说着：“到目前为止，派出的恶魔都没有传回任何消息，只有一点可以确认：涅亚一直与一个驱魔师一起行动，并为其提供方舟和诺亚的情报。虽说或许只是互相利用，但他身为诺亚居然与圣洁勾结，无疑是对我等的背叛。”

他回过神，突然从这段话中注意到一个奇怪的词：“我等？”

再一次仔细打量着塞拉斯·坎贝尔，他发现自己依然看不透这个男人。

“坎贝尔先生，我一直都很好奇，你身为一介人类，究竟是如何爬到现在的高位呢？”

塞拉斯仿佛早就准备好面对这种质疑，毕恭毕敬地低下头，他清晰地感觉到这份恭敬并非指向他。

“七千年来，有背弃我主的人类，也有自始至终奉行其道并世代追随的人类。虽为人类之身，但我生来就是千年伯爵的仆。”

眼前这张不再年轻的脸上竟然透出虔诚与忠贞，他由此明白，与以往所见的追名逐利之辈不同，塞拉斯·坎贝尔只是一个与常世背道而驰的狂信徒。

忠诚未必比利益更可靠，但他确实松了一口气。

“去做你该做的事，这里有罗德就够了，千年公需要静养，没事不要来打扰他。”

塞拉斯依然纹丝不动，慢条斯理地说：“诺亚大人们都去追击叛徒了，除了守化髅和恶魔，现下方舟可以说毫无御敌之力，涅亚更是来去自如，我认为您应该留下来保护伯爵大人。”

“说什么没有御敌之力，不是还有你吗，坎贝尔先生。让我们看看你到底有什么本事能被千年公如此倚重吧。”他笑了一下，转身打开房门，“至于我，我也要去做我该做的事了。”

说罢再也不管塞拉斯。

卧室里，马纳已经抱着玩具熊睡熟了，罗德侧躺在床上，一边轻轻拍抚着马纳，一边哼着安眠曲，女童变声前特有的细嫩嗓音飘进耳中，熟悉的曲调让他恍惚了片刻。

他有多久没回家了？

看到他进来，罗德竖起食指示意他噤声，然后慢慢滑下床，轻巧地跑到他身边。

他蹲下身，低声对罗德说：“罗德，千年公就交给你了，也照顾好你自己，如果有危险就用门带上千年公逃走，不用去管别人，塞拉斯·坎贝尔不值得信任，方舟已经不安全了。明白吗？”

罗德面露不安，紧紧抓住他：“你要去做什么？”

“去结束这个乱局。”他站起来，摸了摸罗德的小脑袋，“都是我惹出来的事，当然应该由我来负责收拾。帮我开扇门吧，目的地是维也纳。”

“可是涅亚不在那里。”

“我知道，我要找的是另一个人。”

罗德只好造出一扇门。

他最后看了一眼马纳，马纳正好在这时候翻过身，他赶紧跨入门中，生怕马纳睁眼看到他的脸又错认作涅亚。

关门前，罗德的声音传来，带着些踟蹰和不确定：“乔伊，我觉得涅亚他……”

“什么？我听不清楚。”

“不，没什么。一路平安，早点回来。”

他挥了挥手，走进门外的城市中。

“我在我们初遇的地方等你。”

他让所有恶魔为他转达这句话。

每个人都有不容碰触的底线，他已经知道她的底线是族人，但不巧，他的也一样。也许一切都出自涅亚的算计，但她的族人死于恶魔之手、他的族人死于她之手，却都是无可辩驳的事实。

涅亚可以交给其他人，但她必须由他亲手终结。

世界和人生都该是闭合的圆，由他开始的故事也应该由他来写下结局。

偏僻的小巷里无人往来，想要在此落脚的流浪汉看到他那一身精致的衣服后也远远避开。一直到了傍晚，夕阳即将隐没在城市边缘时，熟悉的身影才出现在巷口，衬着漫天红霞与青灰的石板路，看起来既孤单，又寂寞。

“你来了。”

他开口说道，声音低缓而轻柔，仿佛只是赴了一场再平常不过的约。

她没有回答，垂下本也停驻在他身上的目光，向前踏出一步。

曾经存在过的无数种未来在这一步之后都消失了，只留下一条自相残杀的路。如果世界上真有“宿命”这种东西，那么它早已降临。

他不再多说，抬手直接排除周围一切可能被操纵之物，制造出球形的真空领域。

心中有一个声音在哀叹，希望她能就此离去，另一个声音却絮语着杀戮，催促他刺穿她的胸膛，以每一寸肌肤去感受那血与生命行至末路的温暖。

她沉在背阳的阴影里，面色晦暗不清，许久之后，才缓慢地迈开步伐。

一步，两步，三步……最终跨过那条看不见的线。

所有杂音一并消失，他在此刻彻底平静下来，只有些许感伤残留在心底，转瞬便被一直以来苦苦压抑的、寻求这种“快乐”的本能所淹没。

时间凝滞了一秒，两人同时在原地消失。

战斗没有发出任何声响，远远看去俨然一出默剧。

彼此交错分离，她的所有动作都裹挟着刺骨的寒意与尖锐的杀意，这是他第一次、也是最后一次作为敌人感受“恶魔屠戮者”的实力。

但诺亚远非恶魔可以企及，而他已封锁了她的能力，迫使她以自己的双手来捕捉他。

扛下又一次攻击，无视断裂的骨头与钻心剧痛，他抓住她尚未收回的手。这双手曾破坏过无数恶魔，也曾为他摘下娇艳的花朵，他熟悉掌心间的每一道纹路，立刻在心里描绘出它们的形状。

而后族人们的鲜血涌出来，淹没所有回忆。

他顺势将她拉进怀里，如同邀她以生命共舞一曲。

就像两个半圆的完美契合，他们是天生的一对，连杀人手法都如此相似。

她的手终于切实地与他的身体相触，他也同样将手按在她柔软的胸膛上。

在那血一般的双目里，他看到无数杂乱的情感，映着他如出一辙的面容。

“这一次，终于抓住你的心了。”

他无声地说着，低头吻上她冰冷的唇，温暖的心脏在掌中跳动。谁也没有闭上眼，这只是一个告别之吻，再深的爱意也终将被死亡埋葬。

口中渐渐泛起血腥味，红宝石般的双眼蒙上一层阴翳，地狱之蝶正在啃噬她的心脏，她没有为此露出痛苦的表情，只在眼角流出两行清泪。

双唇分离时，他听到宣告终结的声音——

“我后悔遇到你，后悔爱上你。”

爱语般的诅咒，在心底轻柔盘旋，一点一滴地刻画下悲伤的痕迹。她留给他最后的话语，彻底否定了一切过往曾经。

“来不及了。”

根治于心的圣洁终于被他亲手粉碎，仿佛还能听到不甘的悲鸣，慢慢只余叹息。

他抱住她毫无生气的身体，笑着流下泪来。

一切重回原点。

不知过了多久，日落过程完全结束，天边只留一点昏暗的光。

他最后一次吻了吻她冰冷的面颊，正要站起来，背后突然传来轻响，细微到当他察觉时已经躲闪不及，他抱着她勉强避开要害，重击还是落在背上。

先是一阵凉意，随即变为剧痛，与身上其他伤口产生的疼痛不同，这痛苦正在迅速侵入灵魂，他感到体内的诺亚因子也一并惨叫出声。

艰难地回过头，一个男人站在墙角阴影里，手中握着一柄巨剑，殷红的血珠滑过剑尖滴在地上。

“愚蠢的女人，”冷漠的声音响起来，“已经走到这一步了还是这么不干不脆，既放不下仇恨又舍不掉爱情，明明差一点就能得手了，结果还是变成这样。”

“涅……亚！”他咬住牙，正在侵蚀诺亚因子的东西让他连说话都十分困难，但他还是竭尽全力质问道，“你为什么要这么做！”

“我当然有我的理由，只是那个理由绝不容于诺亚一族。所以，”涅亚举起剑，“对不起了兄弟。”

剑锋在视野中越来越清晰，刃口一线寒光刺痛他的眼睛。

他闭上眼。

猛然惊醒。

“哈……”

缇奇大口喘息着，深入灵魂的痛楚似乎还残留在身体里。

脸上布满纵横的泪，他擦了一把脸，才发现自己正躺在一个人的膝盖上。

抬眼便看到罗德俯身平静地看着他，一张小脸还是那么稚嫩，却再也看不到一丝稚气，目光里甚至有些沧桑。

罗德抱着他的头，轻轻梳理着那一头汗湿的卷发。

“你终于回来了，千年公一直在叫我们。”

缇奇放松身体，平摊在地上，细细感受着梦境遗留的最后一丝余韵。

身体里多了一些东西，但他没有因此而发生任何改变，好像那些东西本就存在那里，只是终于被他发掘出来。

之前经历的一切根本就不是什么梦境，而是货真价实的“回忆”，乔依德也不是什么毫不相关的前辈，他就是缇奇·米克本人。

乔依德的回忆在他醒来时中断，但缇奇也想起了后面的事。

在涅亚即将杀死乔依德时，方舟大门突然出现，让涅亚也有些惊讶，挥下的剑有所迟缓，乔依德抓住这一瞬间的生机抱着驱魔师的尸体逃走，离开小巷前，他看到马纳……应该说是千年伯爵，从方舟中走出来。

再后来的事就与他无关了。

驱魔师的尸体被黑色教团的克洛斯·马利安带走，乔依德当时重伤在身，连维持清醒都很困难，根本无暇思考马利安为什么会恰好出现在他们面前，只来得及告诉他要将她葬在博德鲁姆她的族人身边。

现在想来，也许克洛斯·马利安就是涅亚的“人类朋友”之一，所以千年伯爵才会特别关注他的动向。

被涅亚袭击之后乔依德日渐衰弱，没过多久就死去了，而在那之前，诺亚一族也在对涅亚的追杀中反被杀了个精光，最后留在乔依德身边送他离去的只有千年伯爵和罗德，那时的伯爵已经成了现在的样子，而涅亚……

死去三十五年的人，依然在这世间阴魂不散。

缇奇坐起身，摸出一根烟，没有点上，只是干巴巴地咬着。

罗德也站起来。

缇奇为她整理乱掉的裙摆：“今天的事情不要告诉千年公哦。”

罗德狡黠地笑了一下，既没有答应，也没有拒绝。


	7. Vol.06 诺亚方舟

死亡究竟离我们有多远？

所有驱魔师都能对此作出相似的回答——

它永远如影随形。

李娜莉以为自己也将走到这个终点。自从被迫踏上除魔之路那天起，至今已无数次与死亡擦肩而过，远的可以追溯到童年第一次与恶魔战斗时，近的则是在前往江户的海面上与三级恶魔的殊死搏斗中，每一次都比现在更为凶险，但只有这一次，虽然只是被挟持在手，身后的诺亚却让她真正触摸到死亡冰冷的质感。

低沉笑语犹如死神在耳边呢喃，扣在颈上的手既不放开也不收紧，戏耍着她一般让她无法逃离也无法呼吸——他正在享受她的痛苦。

“放开驱魔师大人！”

恐惧中，她听到韩乔治的声音。

本该被驱魔师保护的人类为了驱魔师而攻击诺亚，李娜莉想要让乔治快点逃离，但无论她怎么努力，喉头也只能发出微弱的气音。

这个诺亚拥有奇怪的力量，韩乔治挥拳穿过他的胸膛却没有任何实感。诺亚丝毫不把这点攻击放在眼里，只是轻慢地说道：“真烦人。缇丝，吃了他。”

在这一刻，无数来自过去的噩耗蜂拥而至，一并在眼前凌乱回放，李娜莉几乎要崩溃了。

然而预想中的惨叫声并没有出现，诺亚的手劲突然松了。李娜莉挣扎着从这点缝隙里汲取新鲜空气，怀疑自己是不是在绝望中产生了错觉，她听到一声几不可查的轻笑，没有戏谑之意、也没有森然杀机，什么杂质都没有，只是单纯的笑。

在他们正前方的屋脊上，一个黑白的身影悄然飘落，夜风扬起她雪白的长发，露出来的红眼映着月光，发髻间簪着一朵殷红的玫瑰，仿佛在这明朗的夜里灼灼绽放。

李娜莉下意识伸出手，因缺氧而混沌的大脑让她分不清这举动究竟是担忧，还是渴求解救。

诺亚在这时松开她的脖子，轻轻推了她一下。

李娜莉努力稳住呼吸，不明白他的意思。

“李娜莉，过来。”冰一样的声音说道。

诺亚再次推了她一下，这次用力了一些。

“去吧。”他低声说。

李娜莉踉跄向前，辛西娅接住她几乎没法站直的身体，目光隔空与缇奇相接。缇奇抬起手对她挥了挥，无声地用口型拼出“晚上好”，而后浅笑着穿过屋顶，落入下方的房屋里。原本站在那里的几个人类跌坐在地，不敢相信自己真的能逃过一劫。

辛西娅低下头，为李娜莉拢好斗篷。这段时间少女想必经历了许多，身形相较于最后一次所见消瘦了不少，原本美丽的长发不知遭到何种残酷对待，现在就像田地里没割整齐的麦梗一样糟糕。

“科姆伊要是看到了，一定会哭出来的。”她略有些惋惜地摸了摸李娜莉的头。

那呼天抢地的景象同时在脑海里浮现出来，李娜莉忍俊不禁，反倒让眼里的泪滑落下来，她擦了擦脸，因为孤立无援而生的最后一丝恐惧也消失了，但刚才的事还是让她十分在意。

“辛西娅小姐，那个诺亚他……”她欲言又止。

几天前，在蒂姆甘比的录像里，她看到那个诺亚杀死了亚连——虽然亚连还是顽强地活了下来——当时亚连的惨叫声让她只是想起都觉得痛苦万分。在她眼里，那是一个货真价实的杀人凶手，但看到她时，他却说了一句令人无法理解的话：

“又是女的啊……女孩子为什么总要走上战场？这样让爱着你们的人怎么办？”

好似苦恼又无奈的语气，下一秒就掐住了她的脖子。

李娜莉无法形容心中奇怪的感觉，那诺亚像是透过她和米兰达看到了别人。加诸于身的杀意真实无比，又在辛西娅现身后烟消云散，甚至透出一丝柔和，李娜莉清晰地捕捉到这种隐秘的变化，电光石火间记起自己曾经见过这个诺亚——准确地说，是他的脸——但她不敢置信，直觉告诉她驱魔师与诺亚扯上敌对以外的关系绝不是好事。

辛西娅“嗯”了一声，面色淡漠，既没有否认也没有解释。虽然两人认识以来相处得都还算融洽，但毕竟时日尚短，关系也远没有到无话不谈的地步，见辛西娅不想谈论此事，李娜莉只好闭上嘴。

除了她们之外，还有一个驱魔师倒在这座屋顶上，她面色惨白、满头冷汗，急促的呼吸里满是痛苦，李娜莉能自己站稳之后立刻扶起她，其他人类也跑了过来，担忧地围在她们身边。

“米兰达！你还好吗？”

米兰达虚弱地应了一声，艰难地睁开眼。辛西娅俯下身看了看，确认这只是过度消耗圣洁导致的脱力，便又直起身，转向不远处的战场。

几只巨型恶魔被马里的琴弦五花大绑，圣人诗篇每一次奏响都让它们发出悲鸣，神田与他配合默契，不多时就斩落恶魔的头颅，局面开始逆转。

这时，又有人落在房顶上，李娜莉欣喜地喊了一声：“拉比！”

“你们没事太好了！那个混蛋卷毛跑过来的时候我都快吓死了！……啊？”叫作拉比的红发驱魔师扛着一根锤子向她们奔来，看到辛西娅时他愣了愣，没有被眼罩遮盖的独眼里露出讶然：“白发红眼……”

辛西娅对他点了点头：“我是辛西娅。”

算是打过招呼，说罢便不再管他。

虽然恶魔已经不具威胁，诺亚却还在与驱魔师战斗，一时的势均力敌算不上什么，那些诺亚都还保持着人形未尽全力，驱魔师们却已是伤痕累累。

而最大的威胁来自于天上，千年伯爵站在城中最高的楼阁顶端，像是对人世悲喜全都无动于衷的神明，漠然俯瞰着下方的战场，至今都没有出过手，这让辛西娅无法不在意他。

克洛斯会需要这么多驱魔师来大造声势、替他引开伯爵的注意力，说明伯爵很可能已经知道他就在江户。因为怀疑克洛斯是涅亚的关系人，伯爵一直在找他，此时伯爵应该更想尽快结束战斗继续追捕克洛斯，而不是悠哉地袖手旁观。

伯爵原本正注视着战场，突然低头看过来，距离太远，辛西娅看不清他的脸，只觉得心底蓦然生出一股寒意。

而伯爵恰在此时动了，他向下飘落，高举起手中的雨伞，诺亚们见状纷纷抛下对手冲向高空。

辛西娅立刻抬起手，倾尽全力调动四周的水汽，圣洁之力源源不断地奔涌而出。

犹如宣告判决，千年伯爵将伞向下挥落。寂静与黑暗一同降临，仿佛一瞬之间置身于死的国度，庞大的力量与出现在头顶的冰罩相撞，黑色裂纹以肉眼可见的速度在冰面上扩散。

心脏猛然鼓动，像是要碎掉一样，圣洁不堪重负，辛西娅紧紧扣住胸口，几乎想把心脏挖出来以从这份痛苦中解脱。

冰上的裂纹不断扩大，弧形顶端向下凹陷，她再也无法忍受，曲膝跪下。

“辛西娅小姐！”

“驱魔师大人！”

“喂！”

耳中鸣响不休，旁人的呼喊都被隆隆回音盖过。

最后是“啪”的一声轻响，紧绷的力量陡然松弛，辛西娅无奈地闭上眼。

屏障破裂了。

  


整个江户都被夷为平地。

大地光滑如镜，映着天上的圆月，一切都消失无踪，只有千年伯爵与诺亚们立足的阁楼依然屹立着，毫发无损。

恢复意识时，辛西娅不由扪心自问：三十五年前她凭什么认为自己有本事与千年伯爵相抗衡？

接着她清醒过来，眩晕感挥之不去，身上却没有创伤带来的疼痛，缓了一缓，她爬起来查看其他人的状况。

驱魔师和人类分散在各处，横七竖八地躺了一地，总算还留着一条命。刚才那波声势浩大的攻击足以将所有人从这世界上蒸发，既然他们还活着，一定有东西阻拦、至少削弱了攻击力度，她制造的冰之屏障在一开始就被击溃，所以保护了大家的人并不是她。

‘辛西娅小姐！’

幻觉般的声音细细钻入耳中，辛西娅回过身，瞳孔骤然一阵紧缩。

黑暗中矗立着一座两米多高的莹绿色晶体，源源散发出神圣之息，李娜莉在晶体内部拍打内壁，惊慌地呼唤他们每个人的名字。

拉比坐起来，仰望着它，喃喃道：“又来了……”

“又？”

圣洁……

李娜莉的圣洁，不是第一次发生异变吗？

以这种姿态异变的圣洁，难道是“心”吗？

不祥之感陡然丛生。

“危险！”

拉比突然从地上一跃而起，手中的锤子见风而长，辛西娅下意识侧身避开，巨大化的锤头擦过她与黑色的拳头两相对撞。

“愤怒”的诺亚挟雷霆而来，在力量上更胜一筹，拉比见势不妙立刻收手，跳开几步将圣洁二阶段解放，一道火柱自“愤怒”脚下冲天而起，眨眼之间将他完全吞没。

然而还未等拉比松一口气，火柱被撕成碎片，“愤怒”跃身而出直冲向他，拉比当机立断转头跑开，引着“愤怒”远离这里。

另一个诺亚紧随而至。

“我说过还会见面的吧，辛·西·娅。”

——不要靠近我，也不要用这个声音叫我的名字！

辛西娅深吸一口气，抬起手，缇奇却在她制造出武器前停下脚步，脸上露出难以言喻的笑。比起前几次兴致勃勃的探寻，这笑容里多了一些更加具有针对性、也更加明显的感情，缱绻缠绵却又让人心底发凉，仿佛强烈的爱与恨交织在一起而不分彼此，辛西娅不由愣了一下，以为自己看错了。

抓住这一刻的分神，缇奇闪身越过她逼近李娜莉。

“发什么呆！快战斗！”

一线银光划破黑暗，斩向缇奇几乎碰触到晶体的手，缇奇不避不闪，掌心紫芒涌动，攻防兼备的十字形武器接下六幻刀后当即开始反击。

环形冰墙在此时拔地而起，隔开他们和李娜莉。缇奇似乎早已料到辛西娅会使出这一手，在神田密集的攻击里抽空对她笑了一下，而后不远不近地跳开，神田不假思索地追上去。

再没有诺亚袭来，只剩下千年伯爵缓缓落地，那两个诺亚只是替伯爵清道的幌子，现在李娜莉身边除了辛西娅和米兰达，再没有一个驱魔师。

辛西娅抓起还躺在地上的米兰达，将她抛到其他人所在的地方，一个瘦小的老年驱魔师跳起来接住她。

“还不快走！”她对余下的人类说。

人类们这才有所意识，惊惧地看了伯爵一眼，连忙跑开。伯爵没有阻止他们，他们都不是他的目标。

“让开，月之民。”

辛西娅站在冰墙前，寸步不移。

千年伯爵负手而立，身披小丑的外壳，比以往任何一次所见都更加狰狞而危险：“我顾念旧情，想替‘月之民’留下一点血脉，你不要不知好歹。”

辛西娅冰冷地笑起来：“说的真好听啊，刚才你就想杀死我吧？”

之前那波攻击的中心正是她，如果李娜莉的圣洁没有突然异变，她早已经灰飞烟灭。

伯爵也笑了：“虽不是非杀不可，但你死了对我也没有坏处，隐患还是趁早消除的好，何况你们这一族本来就不属于这个世界。”他抬起双手，手中绽放出黑色电光，“最后问一次，月之民，你们仍要站在这个和你们无关的战场上吗？”

辛西娅抬起手中的剑作为回答。

  


全身都像被碾过一样，每一寸血肉都叫嚣着疼痛。

仰面躺在冰冷的土地上，眼中只有墨黑的天空。

晶莹碎冰散落在身边，远远看去就像葬礼上点缀遗体的花。

千年伯爵转身走开，轻而易举地击碎冰墙，将李娜莉与圣洁都抓在手中。

辛西娅突然觉得非常疲惫。

曾几何时，她在这世上一无所有，也根本不在乎任何一个在她生命中停留过的人与物，后来她有了想要的东西，但也许是命中注定，它们最终还是从她指间流走。

李娜莉惊惶的尖叫声传过来，可她无能为力，千年伯爵是她完全无法企及的存在，她还能活着都是他手下留情。

眼皮沉重地坠下。

不如干脆就这样再次沉眠，如果谁都看不见，也就不必忍受失去他们的悲恸。

“辛西娅——”

恍惚间听到本该只会在梦里听到的呼唤，模糊的视野中有个男人向她奔来。

她笑了一下，竭力抬起手。

在他通向她的轨迹上，升起一扇皇冠形的门，从门中伸出一只黑色的小手，男人猝不及防，被这只手拽着跌进门中。

之后，门与男人都消失了。

辛西娅垂下手，遗憾地叹息。

他和那声音一样，果然都只是幻觉吧。

  


一个小时后，江户城外。

脱离了战场的人们暂避于半座石桥下，千年伯爵那一波攻击范围极广，这座石桥有一半桥身都消失了，平滑的断口划出战场边界，算起来离城中心不远，但暂时还算安全。

千年伯爵终究没能得手，最后关头亚连通过方舟出现在他们面前。在此之前所有人都认为亚连不可能再做驱魔师，毕竟他的圣洁已毁，又失去了一条手臂，没想到归来的亚连竟好似脱胎换骨，强大犹胜从前，甚至令人错觉他与千年伯爵不相上下。

也许是对这样的亚连有所忌惮，也许还怀有更深的图谋，总之在亚连现身后，伯爵就带着诺亚离开了，也给了他们这些重伤员喘息的时间。

黑色教团里没有“军医”这种配置，就算有也不可能随身携带大型医疗器械，因此受伤的驱魔师往往只能自己熬下去，好在这一次米兰达填补了这个空缺——她所匹配的圣洁名为“刻盘”，顾名思义与时间相关，本身不具攻击性，却能通过逆转时间“取走”创伤并加以保存，虽然这些伤痛最后依然会回到原处，但至少保证他们能以最佳状态应对之后的战斗。

然而，不知为何只有辛西娅的时间无法被逆转。

米兰达无计可施，不断地道歉，额角因为虚脱而渗出冷汗，像泪水一样顺着脸颊滑落。

这份歉意让人惊讶并且难以理解，伤痛和死亡对驱魔师来说是家常便饭，都是身处战争之人，谁也没有义务背负谁的命，辛西娅想不出米兰达有什么必要对她道歉。

“这不是你的错，米兰达小姐，”她顿了一下，“我还不知道你的姓氏，这么叫你可以吗？”

米兰达忙不迭点头。

“请你也去休息吧，没有关系的，这点小伤不算什么。”

“是、是吗？还请不要勉强……真的对不起……”

米兰达犹豫着走开，看起来仍然过意不去。

“不能再这样下去了。”

提耶多鲁元帅的声音与米兰达擦肩而过，从桥洞外飘进来，他认为如今驱魔师已经所剩无几，受伤最重的马利安部队应该以保存性命为优先，立刻脱离战线。同时元帅建议辛西娅也一起离开。

辛西娅没有回话，转头看向李娜莉，李娜莉就躺在离她一臂左右的地方，依然昏迷不醒，眉头紧蹙的样子似乎在睡梦中依然遭受着伤害。

离开总部前她曾向科姆伊许下诺言，会在诺亚所在的战场保护人类，结果她不仅因为一个人的旧日幻影而心生动摇，还在发现无法对抗伯爵时自暴自弃，让所谓承诺沦为笑柄。

无论是身体还是心理，无法战斗的人不该留在战场上，这是谁都明白的道理。

“我考虑一下。”

过了一会儿，她才回道。

元帅身边的老人看了她一眼，眼神里似乎藏着什么，李娜莉恰好在这时候醒来，老人便若无其事地转开头。辛西娅也只是感到有些奇怪，转而便被李娜莉吸引了注意力。

从伯爵手中逃过一劫，李娜莉看到眼前这些人立刻欣喜地哭了，她流着泪对每一个人道谢，轮到辛西娅时，辛西娅移开了目光。

李娜莉蹭到她身边，执起她的双手，温热柔软的触感让辛西娅下意识缩手，但李娜莉坚定地抓住它们：“谢谢你，辛西娅小姐，那个时候为我挡在伯爵面前。但是以后请不要再做这么危险的事了，我不希望有人因为我而受到伤害。”

“……下一次我未必还会这么做。”辛西娅认真地说。

李娜莉笑起来：“嗯，那我就放心了。”

少女明亮的目光中不带一丝虚伪，让人多看两眼都会为自己的举棋不定而自惭形秽。辛西娅撇开头站起来：“你不要再继续战斗了，千年伯爵不会放过你的圣洁，我送你回总部。”她转向洞外，“元帅，我们来时的船还能用吗？”

“可以，刚才的战斗没有波及海岸。不过铃兰已经不在了。”

“……我知道了。”

这是每个恶魔都逃不过的结局，无论它是否想要重新成为一个“人”。

和辛西娅一样，其他人也认为李娜莉应该尽快去安全的地方。李娜莉虽然有些失落，却没有坚持，她现在毫无战斗力可言，千年伯爵也对她的圣洁虎视眈眈，与其留下来连累同伴，不如远远离开让他们在战斗中不必有所顾忌。

她试着站起来，一只手从旁伸来扶住她，这只手的形态有所改变，看起来还是十分狰狞，但李娜莉知道它的主人始终都是非常温柔的人。

“谢谢你，亚连……咦？”

李娜莉突然觉得脚下一空。

地面上无声无息地张开一个黑色五芒星。

“李娜莉！”亚连大惊失色，只来得及抓住她还露在五芒星外的手。

没想到伯爵会以这种方式捕捉李娜莉，辛西娅扑过去抓住李娜莉的另一只手，从五芒星彼端传来难以抗拒的吸力，将她和亚连扯了进去。

  


五芒星之后是一个纯然黑色的空间，极其广阔却一无所有，既不可视，也不可闻，就连感官都因为漫无边际的黑暗而发生错乱，身体似乎是在下坠，又仿佛在漂浮。

无处着力的状态只持续了几秒钟，同样没有任何预兆，黑暗被一片刺目的光芒所取代。辛西娅下意识卷起气流裹住自己和李娜莉。

此时已经能看清了，脚下是一座白色的城市，半空中有一串人影正在惨叫着下落，几秒后接连传来重物坠地的声音，辛西娅数了五下——加上她和李娜莉一共七个人，对千年伯爵来说简直是买一赠多的大好事。

风力托着她和李娜莉缓缓落地，气流逸散开来，吹醒叠成一堆、摔得头晕眼花的几个人。

“吓死我了……”

“混蛋！快点给我下去！”

“扁了扁了！我要被压扁了！你们快点起来啊！”

“这位用风的小姐姐也太狠了吧！竟然真的不管我们！”

辛西娅充耳不闻，四处张望着，虽然不是第一次进入方舟，但她从未仔细看过这里。

这个城市颇具规模，呈阶梯式依山而建，城市布局井然有序，建筑物以白色为主，衬着蓝天白云，在并非太阳的光照下熠熠生辉。从三十五年前起——或许从数千年前起，方舟内部就是这样美丽又祥和，但作为圣典里新世界的发源地，这里却毫无生命力可言，因此美丽只流于表面，祥和反倒显出死气，没有灵魂的空壳多看几眼都让人觉得无趣。

几个青少年还在闹腾，李娜莉走到他们边上，又担忧又想笑：“大家……要不要紧啊……”

不幸垫了底的亚连奋力抬起头，强笑道：“哈……你们没事就好了……”

接着他一把掀翻所有人，这时他们才发现亚连并不是最下面的倒霉蛋——一把南瓜伞平贴在地砖上，在亚连起身之后才鼓起来，看到这群驱魔师，它顶部的南瓜头转了个方向，假装自己是一把普通的伞。

利爪和尖刀一起架在它的“脖子”上，他们都认出来这是千年伯爵的伞。

南瓜伞尖叫一声，这声音在它看到辛西娅之后变得更加凄厉：“伯爵大人！！！伯爵大人那个可怕的女人也在这里啊！！！！！”

“吵死了！”神田一把抓住它的头，看起来很想直接捏爆它。

其他人不约而同地看向辛西娅，神色各有各的怪异，拉比更是直接凑上前问道：“你对它做过什么？”

辛西娅面色僵硬：“我不认识它。”

她能想到的唯一一种可能性，只有这把属于千年伯爵的伞知道三十五年前的事，但她不希望它在这里嚷嚷出来。

正当她要动手时，刺耳的尖叫声突然卡住，南瓜大张着嘴，神田被烫到一样甩开它。

下一秒，千年伯爵那膨胀的躯体从南瓜嘴里挤了出来。

并非伯爵本人，只是一个没有颜色的气球，但发出的声音和伯爵一模一样。看到有这么多人，他十分开心地笑了：“客人真多呀。我听到了哦，莱罗，这样不是更省事吗？无论是圣洁还是月之民，大家都和‘这个’方舟一起上路吧～～”

伯爵怪笑几声，身体越涨越大，像个真正的气球一样打着旋飘起来：“新的方舟即将完成，只要迁移工作结束，这个方舟就将彻底崩溃，落入次元的夹缝里，那种地方有什么东西呢～～老实说我也不知道。但对于你们来说，不存在于这个世界也就等同于‘死亡’吧～～”

气球飘到李娜莉头上，亚连和拉比立刻将李娜莉拉到身后，挡住伯爵不怀好意的视线。

“有着奇怪圣洁的小姑娘，你很受欢迎哦。现在有这么多人相伴，想必不会孤单了吧？来吧，驱魔师们，挣扎吧，绝望吧！这就是你们生命里最后的三个小时，但是无须感到悲伤，我很快就会让这个世界给你们陪葬！”

高昂的尾音消失在爆炸中，一只冰锥穿透涨成球的身体，辛西娅面无表情地收回手。

诸人陷入沉默。

“原来如此……所以现在才是正戏。”拉比看着伯爵消失的地方，对其他人解释道，“伯爵不知为何舍弃了旧的方舟。你们还记得他前段时间突然开始猎杀驱魔师、并传言说‘七千年的序幕已经结束’吗？我想那正是他造好新方舟的时候，大张旗鼓地寻找‘心’肯定也是因为他现在能腾出手了。”

听到他的话，辛西娅有些意外，这个年轻人似乎和其他一无所知的驱魔师不大一样。

神田收回长刀：“所以呢？”

“没什么，职业病发作了而已不用在意。话说我们还是快跑吧！那家伙说的‘崩溃’好像开始了！”

这句话就像是一个信号，大地突然剧烈摇晃起来，远处的街面和房屋都开始坍塌，从视野里彻底消失。

辛西娅向李娜莉伸出手，一个高瘦的驱魔师先她一步扛起李娜莉，另一只手上还扛着他们中唯一的人类。他咧嘴笑了一下，露出一口森白的牙，表情却很腼腆：“我是亚历斯特·克劳利。你的伤还没好，他们就交给我吧。”

没人会在这种时候逞强，辛西娅简单地道了声谢，与其他人一起拔腿向反方向奔逃。

为了寻找出口，亚连不断打开一些尚未崩塌的房屋大门，但每一次都徒劳无功。

没有操纵者定位坐标、打开通道，方舟里的任何一扇门都只会是普通的门，辛西娅忍不住出声阻止他：“不要白费力气了，出口不在那种地方。”

亚连沮丧地从又一扇房门前跳开，那座房子很快也消失了，他只好继续向前跑。

“我当时就是这么出去的，为什么会这样……”

“因为当时有缇丝给你带路啊笨蛋。这个可怕的女人说的没错，方舟已经停止运行和其他空间断开啦！那些门都是摆设，根本没有出口的！你们就要死在这里咯莱罗！”

神田抄起莱罗往墙壁上摔去，那面墙被砸得摇摇欲坠，莱罗呜呜地哭了起来。

“啧，真结实。”

“别玩了神田！快来跟我们一起找出口！”

“莱罗没有骗你们！真的没有出口啦！”

  


“不，只是出口的话，还是有的。”

  


如同臆想滋生出幻象，戴着厚底眼镜的男人漫步穿过废墟，一身轻浮地出现在所有人面前。

辛西娅险些从碎石上踏空。

李娜莉在旁边担忧地问道：“辛西娅小姐，你还好吗？”

辛西娅摇摇头，近乎慌乱地背过身去，似乎觉得这样仍不足以抹消那个男人的存在感，又往更远的地方走了几步。

若有似无的视线在她背上停留了一瞬，掩在厚重的镜片之后，男人表现得与她互不相识，他的人类伪装天衣无缝，因此谁也没有看出异常。

四周依然震动不休，一切东西都在眼前土崩瓦解，辛西娅怀疑自己可能在与伯爵的战斗中伤到了脑袋，意识又开始朦胧不清。

建筑物崩毁的动静也逐渐变得低弱，那个男人的声音混杂其间，反而越发清晰，他从人类回到诺亚的身份里，一边张狂地向驱魔师挑衅，一边为他们指出逃出生天的路——也可能只是通往地狱的阶梯。

双方的交涉剑拔弩张却也十分短暂，谈话停止时辛西娅才舒了一口气，但那个她不想听见、又忍不住去追寻的声音却去而复返，突然从头上落下：“怎么一个人躲在这里？真的这么不想看到我吗？”

“当心啊辛西娅小姐！”

渺茫的呼喊声传过来，其他人不知何时都被隔离到远处，只有身前投下一片阴影，狭窄的视野里走进穿着西裤与黑皮鞋的修长双腿。

辛西娅后退一步，抬起头，背着光的男人对她展露笑容，慢慢说完最后几个字：“——辛西娅。”

轻柔的呼唤落进心里，连嗓音中最细微的颤动都与记忆中分毫不差，扑灭理智里残留的最后一丝清醒。

时间真的过去了三十五年吗？

抑或一切都只是大梦一场？

如同受到蛊惑，辛西娅慢慢抬起手，手掌被温暖而干燥的触感包裹，带着烟草味的气息吹拂在脸上，继而连双唇也被熟悉的质感攫取。

不知何处又响起惊呼声，转瞬隐没在男人轻浅的呼吸间，时光仿佛倒转回很久以前，辛西娅几乎感到死去的心脏再度跳动起来，眼角不禁流下两行泪。

男人贴着她的额头，轻轻发出一声叹息，温热的手掌握住她的后颈。

“休息一会儿吧。”

低沉的声音远去了，最终，连男人的面容也被黑暗湮没。

  


“灾厄招来·界虫一幻！”

刀光呼啸着划破寂静。

缇奇纵身跃开，六幻横扫而过荡平他身后的房屋，他落在一扇皇冠形的大门边，侧身掩住怀中之人的脸，地狱之蝶从他背后翩翩升起，飞到每个人身边，威胁的意味不言而喻，而缇奇依然轻松地笑着：“不要做这么危险的事啊，武士先生，这里可还有一个人。”

神田对肩上的蝴蝶视而不见，再次举起六幻刀：“放下她！”

“那可不行。”

“你在胡说些什么啊缇奇！快点杀掉那个女人！她可是敌人啊！你老是这样乱来伯爵大人真的会生气的！”

缇奇转过身，仿佛没有看到莱罗也没有听到它的抱怨。

莱罗的伞柄被亚连抓在手里，但它依然奋力伸长身子想把自己捅到缇奇跟前：“等一下！缇奇等一下！带莱罗一起走啊！这些驱魔师都太凶暴了莱罗！”

“喂！南瓜头，你说谁是凶暴的驱魔师？啊？信不信我砍了你？”

“缇奇你看！就是那个一刀平！”

缇奇停下脚步，无奈地回过头：“好啦，我知道了。莱罗，辛苦你了。”

莱罗泪流满面，正要挣出去奔向自由，就听缇奇冷漠无情地接着说：“但是我不想带上你，你实在是太吵了。留在这里和少年少女们一起玩吧，我在顶层等你们。”

顿了一下，他玩味地补充了一句：“如果你们真能上来的话。”

说完之后，不顾莱罗的哀嚎，他跨入门中，地狱之蝶汇聚成一条紫色光流跟在他身后，与门一起消失。

余下的人面面相觑。

“……可是辛西娅小姐怎么办？”

神田恶狠狠地“哼”了一声，收刀入鞘。克劳利不由抖了抖，怀疑自己是不是问了一个愚蠢的问题。

“我觉得她不会有事，男人可能会去亲一个不认识的女人，但女人可不会随便让不认识的男人碰，长得多帅都没用。”拉比仿佛经验老道，侃侃而谈，“我看那个诺亚就是奔着她来的，他们肯定早就认识，而且关系非同一般。”

“可那是诺亚啊！他、他们都是杀人凶手！辛西娅小姐不是驱魔师吗？”一直沉默不语的韩乔治高声说道。

拉比猛然反应过来。

“闭上嘴吧蠢兔子。”神田从地上捡起缇奇留下的钥匙，“驱魔师和诺亚能有什么关系？”

他投去警告的一瞥，拉比讪笑起来：“我其实是乱说的，别太当真啊小优。”

“说了不要乱叫别人的名字！你想死吗？”

拉比和神田打打闹闹地跑远。

周围还在继续坍塌，土地支离破碎难以为继，韩乔治一动不动地站在碎石之间，面色莫名，似乎仍然难以接受拉比的猜测。

一面墙壁向他倒下，克劳利奔过去扛起他躲开，追上已经跑远的两个人。

李娜莉与亚连相视一眼，亚连摇了摇头。

“会有办法的，我们走吧。”

  


辛西娅做了一个梦。

她好像已经很久没有好好睡过一觉，也很久没有梦到过什么人或事了。

但这一次，她做了一个非常漫长并且非常悲伤的梦，让她在睁眼的同时流下泪来。

旁边伸来一只黑色的手，轻轻为她揩掉眼角的泪，她转过头，看见每天早上醒来时都一定会看见的脸。

“早上好。”

略带沙哑的声音近在耳畔，男人还没有彻底清醒，睡意依然慵懒地滞留在眉眼间。

辛西娅屏住呼吸，贪婪地看着他，好像已经有很久没有见到他似的，几乎要把他看进眼睛里。

“真难得。”男人翻过身俯视着她，轻声笑道，“今天是怎么了？一大早就这么热情。”

说完便低下头。

缠绵的亲吻之后，男人打算继续下去，辛西娅突然说道：“我做了一个梦。”

男人停下动作，一手撑着床铺，一手把玩起散落在枕边的白色长发。

“我也在你的梦里吗？”

“嗯。”

“梦到什么了？”

“……”

她梦到……

她梦到，他们都死了。

死在彼此手里。

心口传来一丝疼痛，辛西娅皱起眉。

男人吻了吻她的眉心：“看来不是什么美好的梦。不过没关系，那只是梦而已，别管它。”

辛西娅轻轻点头。

“好姑娘。”

男人奖励般又亲了她一下，掀开被子走下床，把两人昨天扔在地上的衣服丢进衣篓里，接着打开衣柜。

“今天做什么？”

辛西娅穿上男人为她挑选的裙子。

男人自己也穿好了衣服，一身简单的长裤和衬衫，除了领结和暗金的绣纹外没有一分赘饰，简洁又潇洒，隐去圣痕与沉黯的肤色之后，他看起来和任何一个人类都别无二致。

他走到辛西娅背后，接过她手中的梳子：“忘了吗？维罗妮卡说她买到了很好的咖啡豆，你们今天打算和席鲁巴一起尝试土耳其传统咖啡。”

辛西娅想了一下，似乎是有这么一回事。

及腰长的头发全都梳顺了，辛西娅正要起身，男人按住她的肩膀：“等等，有个东西想送给你。”

他把梳子放在桌上，拉开梳妆台的抽屉，取出一个巴掌大的首饰盒，盒里躺着一支能以假乱真的玫瑰。

辛西娅拿起它，细细抚摸着，花苞底部有些凹凸不平，似乎刻了字。

真奇怪，她明明还没看到那行字，心里却已经知道了。

——Te amo。

翻过来，果然是它。

“Te amo，”男人在她耳边低语，刻意压低的声线震颤着鼓膜，“‘我爱你’。特地为你订做的，喜欢吗？”

辛西娅眨了眨眼，让眼泪回到眼眶里。她点点头：“帮我戴上吧。”

“乐意效劳。”

用过早饭，两人走出家门。

庭院里的玫瑰正在好时节，因为无人打理，长得肆无忌惮，独占了庭院半壁江山，盛放出一片鲜艳的红，海风轻轻拂过时仿佛一簇簇跳动的火焰。

辛西娅停在花丛前，疑惑地看着覆满荆棘枝蔓的草地。

“这里……是不是少了点什么……”

男人看了看那里，又在院子里环顾一圈：“只有玫瑰的确有些单调。你还想种点别的东西吗？那我们可得请个园丁了。”

“不是……”

不是那种缺失，她总觉得那片玫瑰花下应该有一个……

一个……或是两个……

墓碑？

辛西娅摇摇头，甩掉脑中荒谬的画面，挽起男人的手：“没什么，这样就很好，我们走吧。”

沿着海滨山道向下走，不消片刻就来到一栋雪白的民居前，房门没有关，像是刻意等待着他们。

男人伸手象征性地敲了敲。

脚步声响起，有人迎出来，是一个白发红眼的少年。

“……席鲁巴？”

白色的身影一瞬间清晰起来。

记忆与现实猛然冲撞，辛西娅脑中一片空白，身体先于意识而动，她上前一步紧紧抱住少年，失而复得的感情不明缘由地占据全部心神，让她几乎想要嚎啕大哭。

她还记得，在那个悲伤的梦里，她失去了他。

还好，那只是个梦。

辛西娅强迫自己松开手，勉强笑了一下：“上午好。抱歉，吓到你了。”

席鲁巴毫不在意，温和地笑道：“上午好，辛西娅。”

“我才被你吓到了。”男人在旁边说，撇下的嘴角看起来分外不悦。

辛西娅抬手抓住他的衣领，男人低下头，唇边随即落下轻如蝶翼的吻。

“还有另一边。”他得寸进尺。

席鲁巴识趣地回到屋里。

“你们大可以明天再来。”路过客厅时，这个家的男主人挤眉弄眼地调侃道。

“巴里先生，我可以把这当做寂寞单身汉的嫉妒吗？”男人不甘示弱地回击。

辛西娅越过这两个幼稚的成年男性，走进厨房里。

站在灶台前的少女回过身，一头短发明艳如火，笑容就像日出时第一道探出地平线的光。

“辛西娅姐姐，上午好。”

“上午好，维罗妮卡。”

辛西娅也笑起来，她好像也很久没有看到她了。

两人闲聊了几句，席鲁巴抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子走进来。

“维罗妮卡，我把咖啡豆拿来了。”

辛西娅惊讶道：“维罗妮卡，你怎么买了这么多？”

维罗妮卡有些羞赧：“我从没做过咖啡，可能会失败很多次，所以……”

辛西娅忍不住摸摸她的头，这是她从男人那里学来的不正确的社交方式。

“不要紧，我也一样。”家里泡咖啡的那个人从来都不是她。

席鲁巴从怀里拿出一本笔记本，信心满满地说道：“放心吧，我请教过博得鲁姆泡咖啡最正宗的人，一定不会有问题！”

少年与少女埋头钻研着笔记，辛西娅为他们留出空间，站在一边慢悠悠地研磨着咖啡豆，这些咖啡豆经过烘焙，浓醇的香气沁人心脾。

阳光透过窗户照在身上，照得空气里细微的尘埃闪闪发光，在这样惬意的氛围里，早上的梦已经连一丝一毫都想不起来了。

客厅里传来推杯换盏的声音，不仅一大早就开始喝酒，辛西娅听到巴里又在肆无忌惮地抨击天堂与神明的歪理邪说，在这神论当道的时代，如果他哪一天被某个激进教派当作异端分子处决了也不足为奇。

就在这时，响起了敲门声。

因为不喜欢被外人打扰，进屋之后辛西娅就把大门关上了，此时看着那扇咚咚作响的门，她的心底陡然涌起强烈的不安。

巴里放下酒杯起身走过去，抬手握住门把。

“别开！”辛西娅叫道。

其他人惊讶地看向她。辛西娅不知道自己为什么要阻止巴里开门，她只知道，只有今天，这个时间，那扇门绝对不能被打开。

但在她出声时，巴里已经打开了门，门后站着一个朴实的中年妇女，身上还穿着围裙。

“巴里，听说你们家把杂货店新到的阿拉比卡都买光了，我家今天要招待客人，能不能转让一些给我？”

“没问题。”巴里走进厨房。

辛西娅这才认出来那是隔壁家的女主人，同时也是两个孩子的母亲，普通到不能再普通的人类，别说伤害驱魔师或诺亚，哪怕只是会点拳脚功夫的维罗妮卡都能轻松将她放倒。

换言之，毫无危险性。

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”

男人担忧地握住她的手。辛西娅摇了摇头，长舒一口气，觉得刚才如临大敌的样子着实有些可笑。

隔壁邻居带着咖啡豆离开了，什么事都没有发生。

到了下午，他们终于成功地做出一壶正宗的土耳其咖啡，辛西娅只尝了一口就皱着眉将杯子塞进男人手里。

男人放声大笑：“这东西越正宗越苦，我就猜到你们不知道可以放糖！”

所以他和巴里一整天一声不吭就是等着看笑话。

最后，那一杯苦得令人发指的咖啡全都被辛西娅倒进了男人嘴里。

晚饭是唯一会做饭的巴里操持，结束之后，四人一起去海边看了一场日落，接着互相道别。

在璀璨的星空下，辛西娅与男人携手走在静谧的山道上，慢慢回到他们的家。

第二天清晨，辛西娅睁开眼。全身都疼痛无力，感觉比昨天早上还要糟糕，但看到身边的男人时，不适感全都不翼而飞。

男人似乎已经醒来多时，这一次他穿的衣服她从没有见过，洁白的衬衫上毫无纹饰点缀，领口随意开了几个扣子，露出漂亮的锁骨与半片紧实的胸膛，袖子也胡乱卷在手臂上。

两人几乎挨在一起，浅淡的烟草味钻入鼻腔，不算好闻，但让人安心。

她不知道他什么时候开始抽烟了。

男人斜倚在床头，专心致志地把玩着昨天送给她的玫瑰发钗。

察觉到她醒了，他转头看过来。

辛西娅露出笑容，同时奇怪道：“乔伊，你怎么把头发剪了？”

男人愣了一下，眼中透出疑惑，而后恍然大悟，辛西娅听到他低声说了一句她不能理解的话：“罗德那家伙，又趁人不注意搞这种小把戏。”

“罗德是谁？”辛西娅仰起脸。

男人低头看着她，脸上什么表情都没有。

许久之后，他才缓慢地说道：“当时，你说后悔遇到我，也后悔爱上我……你真的是这么想的吗？”

“……”

唇角的弧度慢慢消失，笑意终于从脸上褪去。

甜蜜的魔咒被打破了，经过篡改的回忆从现实剥离。

辛西娅木然垂下眼。

原来那一边，才是梦境。

  


“我没有对‘你’说过那句话。”辛西娅翻过身，与男人拉开半臂长的距离，“也许你确实通过某种渠道获得了乔依德·巴蒂的记忆，但你不是他，不要被别人的过去迷惑。缇奇·米克，你应该也有自己的人生吧？”

第一次见面时，与他同行的三个人毫无疑问是纯粹的人类，然而作为诺亚，他却没有离开他们，以至于辛西娅在那时误以为他的诺亚因子还没有觉醒。

缇奇知道她在说什么，但他刻意曲解了她的话：“那边和这边都是我的人生，我可是一个很贪心的人。”

辛西娅忍不住侧过头，缇奇却不再看她，玫瑰发钗在他指间灵巧地翻转，让她想起他在火车上玩牌的模样。

过了一会儿，缇奇才笑道：“你已经认识白色的我了，之前几次不算数，现在正式认识一下黑色的我吧——我是缇奇·米克，如你所知，也是‘快乐’的诺亚。”

他在“Joyd”一词上附加了别有用心的重音。

辛西娅只能假装自己听不出来。

过去并没有被改变，走过的路、死去的人依然原封不动。梦的余韵已经远去，每次想起这个男人时涌现出的逃避与期待也都尘埃落定，现在直接面对他，辛西娅反而平静下来。

只要把回忆与现实割开，缇奇·米克与乔依德·巴蒂之间的差异其实非常明显——乔依德直到杀死她的那一刻依然爱着她，但从这个缇奇·米克身上，除了好奇，她感觉不到一丝感情，他对她没有爱。

他不是乔依德·巴蒂。

“为什么让我醒来？为什么不干脆杀了我？你已经杀了不少驱魔师吧？”

缇奇撑起身子靠在床头上，惬意地伸直双腿，随手将玫瑰发钗搁在一边：“算上那个变成人偶的老元帅也只有三个而已，不过相较于驱魔师的数量，算是不少吧。”

即使提及被他杀死的人，缇奇的语调依然波澜不惊，他没有正面回答辛西娅的问题，而是顺着自己的话说下去：“驱魔师是特殊的人类，虽然拥有圣洁，本质上还是脆弱不堪，怕死是人类的本能，但他们明知不是我的对手也依然挣扎到最后，我不讨厌这样的人。”

说到这里，他顿了顿，笑容里慢慢浮出一丝凉意：“只有一个例外。有一个驱魔师向我摇尾乞怜，求我饶他一命，作为交换，他愿意为我做任何事。”

辛西娅立刻知道了答案：“……斯曼·达克。”

“就是那个可怜的男人，身为驱魔师竟然向诺亚下跪，我都吓了一跳。”缇奇眨了眨眼，突然低下头，“对了，他还活着吗？我特地放他一马，别告诉我他还是死了。”

“他没死。”虽然以中央一贯的作风，他现在更可能生不如死，“为什么没有杀死他？”

“我偶尔也会回应别人的请求。在江户时你也对我伸出手了，不是吗？罗德喜欢玩弄人心，很少有人能从她创造的‘世界’里走出来，让你沉溺于梦境当然再好不过，但是你那软弱的姿态太让人受不了了，我不过推了一把，能立刻醒来是你自己的本事。”

“……那只是因为我认错人了。”

“是吗。”

缇奇没有在这个问题上纠缠，话头重又回到斯曼·达克身上：“斯曼活着比死了更有价值，对黑色教团的影响也更大，一个通过出卖同伴换取偷生的驱魔师想必很少见吧？现在教团大概比我们诺亚更希望他死。”

辛西娅安静地听着，一言不发，斯曼·达克对错与否不该由她来评判，她更在意缇奇为什么要绕着一个和他们其实都没有关系的人说个没完。

缇奇继续说：“斯曼快死时口不择言，对我说他只求再看一眼他的家人。老实说，那时候我从他身上看到了你的影子。”

辛西娅一愣，皱眉道：“我没有背叛过同伴。”

“但你背叛过爱人。”

男人的脸取代上方的床幔，缇奇双手撑在枕边俯视着她，黑色的脸孔冰冷无比，只有金色的眼睛依然闪着微光，同样充满冷意。

“你背叛过乔依德·巴蒂。”不顾辛西娅陡然凝固的神情，他说下去，“你们都能为背叛找到合情合理的借口。乔依德与你朝夕相处整整两年，为你付出他所能做到的一切，你却为了一个认识不过半年的人就轻易放弃了他，仅仅因为那个人是你唯一的族人。而你其实也并不爱席鲁巴，你在乎的只是‘族人’这种东西，族人到底是谁、叫什么名字，对你来说根本无关紧要。”

“不……”

下意识想要反驳，却发现无可辩驳，迟到三十五年的诘问令辛西娅几近窒息。

——原来不是不恨，而是她来不及知道。

缇奇伏下身，与她耳鬓厮磨，声音却比严冬还要冷彻心扉：“你想过吗？诺亚也有族人，你感受过的痛苦，乔依德·巴蒂经历了十一次。”

“……”她艰难地张口，几乎无法成声，“你也……乔依德也，后悔遇到我吧？如果没有遇到我，什么都不会发生。”

缇奇埋在她颈间，一动不动，始终没有作答。

死一般的寂静里只能听见彼此的呼吸。

许久之后，缇奇才起身离开，远去的体温带来错误的空虚感，辛西娅坐起来。

缇奇走向衣柜，边走边解开衬衫扣子，房间里本设有用屏风隔出来的更衣区，他却直接在镜子前脱掉衬衫，随手扔在一边。全身镜清晰地映出他的正面，背面则落在辛西娅眼里。

男人的身体无疑是好看的，高挑又健美，呈现出堪称完美的倒三角型，以一个体力劳动者来说他的体格并不壮硕，肌肉却长得十分匀称，后背到腰际的线条一路向下收进裤腰里，利落得没有一丝累赘。

上半身一丝不挂，他却不急着穿衣服，而是先将一头短发全都仔细地梳到脑后，贴着头皮紧紧扎起来，卷曲的发尾随即绽放成一朵黑色的花。没有刘海遮挡，眼下那颗泪痣突然具有非凡的存在感，本该是情深的象征，配合上他这张脸却又平添出许多暧昧，而他自己看起来也并非没有自觉，所有动作都故意慢条斯理，不留余地地展示着每一个细节，房中原本冷凝的气氛因为这种举动而越来越变调。

最后，他从衣柜里取出一件熨烫平整的翼型领条纹衬衫，同时解开腰带。

辛西娅深吸一口气，强迫自己移开目光。

“不杀了我吗？”

缇奇换好衬衫，开始打领带。

“要杀的话把你随便扔在哪个角落就行了，反正方舟只剩下不到两个小时。那些家伙比想象中能干，你醒来前这一代的‘愤怒’死了。”他手上的动作顿了一下，“不过驱魔师也赔上了一个。差不多该轮到我出场了。”

辛西娅一惊，迅速跳下床，回身时却撞在宽阔的胸膛上。

高大的身影笼罩着她：“这次又有谁成了你的借口？圣洁异常的少女？脾气暴躁的武士？还是很像席鲁巴的出老千少年？你难道以为我还会让你回到战场上吗？”

“只是为了杀死驱魔师又何必多此一举？让他们和方舟一起毁灭不就好了吗？”辛西娅后退一步，“缇奇·米克，你的愤怒真的属于你自己吗？”

“那多没意思。”缇奇笑起来，“努力的人就该努力着死去。我们一致认为不能白白浪费这几个小时，这段时间到处追击驱魔师，大家都憋了一肚子火，总要有地方发泄。而且这对于那几个驱魔师来说也是唯一的生路，你应该高兴才对。”

辛西娅一时分不清他是不是在反讽。

“至于说我的愤怒嘛——”缇奇突然抬手刺进她的左胸，将心脏抓在手中，“原来如此，整个心脏都变成圣洁了啊。”

因为那张脸，辛西娅始终生不起防备，因此对他的突袭也始料未及。缇奇收紧手，她闷哼一声，眼前一阵发黑，与之相对的，带有烟草味的温暖气息包围而来。

“缇奇·米克和乔依德·巴蒂到底是不是同一个人，能分辨灵魂的你应该比我更清楚。我的确不想伤害你，但我还没有想好要不要延续乔依德的人生，也还没有决定要不要原谅你。现在给我乖乖地留在这里，方舟崩溃之前我会带你离开。”

接着再也听不见任何声音。

  


这一次与其说是昏迷，不如说是睡着了，男人残留的体温与气味营造出虚假的安全感，即使刚刚才被他偷袭，辛西娅依然在这种环境中陷入沉眠。

再次醒来时只看到一片黑暗，恍惚间她还以为天黑了，懵懂片刻才想起这个房间本就没有窗户，继而想起它没有窗户是因为它位于诺亚方舟内部。

诺亚，方舟。

记忆不受控制地飞快回溯，辛西娅彻底清醒过来，几乎是滚着离开床铺。

脚下传来奇怪的触感，亮起床头灯，她看到自己正光脚踩在地毯上，身上除了一条睡裙什么也没穿，显然有人在她睡着时干了多余的事。

她打开衣柜，果然在里面找到了她的团服，和一件白衬衫乱七八糟地卷在一起，似乎曾被人一边抱怨着一边丢了进去，如果这间房里有垃圾桶，也许那才是它们真正的归宿。

嘴角爬上些许笑纹，还没显现便隐没了，男人的话语犹在耳边挥之不去，连感怀过去都成了一个笑话。

迅速换好衣服，她想照常盘起头发，记忆里被搁在床头的发钗却不见踪影。

这同样也只有一种解释——

赠与之人理应有权收回所赠之物。

她闭了闭眼，挥去最后一丝妄念，打开房门走出去。

卧室之外是起居室，亮着柔和的橘黄色顶灯，一个身穿女仆装的恶魔站在灯下，躬身道：“小姐。”

辛西娅看了它一眼，见它没有攻击意图，便径直从它身前走过。

“小姐，这里是方舟内部，请不要乱走，会迷路的，米克大人让您留在这里等他回来。”恶魔的声音平板得没有一丝情绪，说完之后它走到墙边将一辆餐车推到辛西娅面前，车上摆着几个餐盘与一个点心塔，“米克大人为您准备了餐点，请问您想在哪里享用？”

本该不理不睬，继续走上重回战场的路，但鬼使神差的，辛西娅伸出手，拿起一块蛋糕放进嘴里。

蛋糕十分松软，比正常甜度更甜一分，却甜而不腻，混合着奶香，很少有人知道她喜欢这样的味道。

仿佛有人轻轻拨动心里那根本该断掉的弦，喜怒哀乐在弦音里交织回响。

“……缇奇·米克，他现在在哪？”

“米克大人和罗德大人都在顶端的塔楼里，驱魔师们也已经到达那里。”

“只剩下两个诺亚？”杂音倏然消失，辛西娅皱起眉。

在江户见到的诺亚，包括缇奇·米克在内共有四个，假设这四个诺亚全都在方舟里，并且只有他们阻击驱魔师，如今只剩下缇奇·米克，外加一个没见过的“罗德”，也就是说诺亚一方已经损失了三个人。

真是不可思议，进来方舟的几个驱魔师甚至连元帅都不是。但作为杀死诺亚的代价，他们又还能剩下几个人？

不该对那男人失去戒心的，她有些懊恼。

“方舟还有多少时间？”

恶魔欠了欠身：“很抱歉，我不知道。”

“我睡了多久？不，”女仆未经允许不能随便进入主人的卧室，辛西娅改口道，“缇奇·米克离开多久了？”

“一个小时。”

也就是说方舟也只剩下不到一个小时。

辛西娅立刻走向大门，恶魔没有阻拦她。

外面与温暖的屋室大相径庭，深邃而幽暗的空间无边无际，一排排白色阶梯在空中扭曲缠绕，毫无规律可言，也看不出它们通往哪里。

方舟是一个无法用常理衡量的地方，许多东西都只具有概念上的意义，所见不一定为真。辛西娅试着踏上第一级台阶，虽然感觉上没有异常，她还是谨慎地锁定周身的气流以防万一。

过了一会儿，不轻不重的脚步声从身后传来。

辛西娅停下脚步：“你想死吗？”

恶魔在下方抬起头：“米克大人命我随侍在您身边，听从您的吩咐。”

这与先前的命令有所冲突，但恶魔不会篡改支配者的命令，因此可以肯定这也是缇奇·米克的意志。

动摇只是一瞬间的事，辛西娅敛好神情：“既然如此，就带我去找他。”

恶魔低下头，绕过她继续向上走。

脚步声在诡秘的空间中回荡，时间的概念也已不复存在，周围是一成不变的黑与白，头顶与脚下的路走来走去都是一模一样，让人生出一直在原地踏步的错觉。

不知过了多久，终于看到一扇白色的大门屹立在阶梯尽头。

恶魔转动门把，那扇门纹丝不动。

“从外面锁上了。很抱歉，我无能为力。”

辛西娅走到门前：“你走吧，剩下的我自己解决。”

恶魔有些惊讶。

“走吧，趁我还没有反悔。”

“您真是一个奇怪的驱魔师。那么，祝您好运。”

恶魔提起裙摆行了一礼，转身离开。

辛西娅从它背上收回目光。

方舟即将崩溃，此时放过它也只不过让它能多活一会儿，但这毕竟是她第一次放过恶魔，胸腔里的圣洁为她的失职而隐隐躁动起来。

“你们连人类都杀，放过一两只恶魔有什么好奇怪的。”

她高举双手，冰造的阔剑在手中成形，神圣之力从心脏中涌出，源源不绝地注入冰中，这一次她将自己的力量摆在圣洁之后。

诺亚与圣洁互为天敌，那么诺亚封闭的大门，就由圣洁来开启吧。

  


在方舟锥形山体的顶端有一座塔楼，塔楼建造得美轮美奂，当方舟还具有正常的生活功能时，它或许也曾作为宴客与娱乐的场所使用过，其中有一层楼是宴会厅，面积极为广阔，占据了这层全部空间，既可容纳盛大的舞会，也能承受激烈的战斗。

两米高的白色雕花大门竖立在宴会厅一角，已经被战局中的人们遗忘了很久，因此谁也没有注意到，一片雪花正溢出门缝、悄然飘落，寒霜飞快地爬满门扉，而后整扇门都在脆响中分崩离析。

黑白的身影踏着满地残骸走出门，抬头便见到一个戛然而止的战场。

距离进入方舟已经过去两个多小时，驱魔师和诺亚双方都折损严重，身在这里的驱魔师只有李娜莉、拉比和亚连，外加一个被他们保护周全的人类，而另一方也只剩下两个诺亚与一把无所作为的南瓜伞。

但驱魔师却不因为人数而具有优势，李娜莉本就无法使用圣洁，此时与韩乔治一起被关在一个两米见方的透明骰子里，拉比一动不动地跪在骰子旁，看来已经完全失去了意识。

他们上方漂浮着一个素未谋面的女性诺亚，外表不过十一二岁，打扮得十分精致可爱，她没有参与战斗，而是像个娇纵的千金贵女一样，居高临下地踩在南瓜伞身上，仿佛旁观着一出好戏。

看到辛西娅突然闯进来，女孩眯了眯眼，露出意味深长的笑。

大厅另一头，亚连正与缇奇在半空中两相对峙，他们是这场被打断的战斗真正的中心。

亚连立足于神道小丑搭筑的高台之上，利爪垂在身侧不敢松懈分毫，而他对面同样踩在空气上的缇奇却好似真的把这当成了中场休息。

附着武器的手从西装内袋抽出一盒香烟，好整以暇地点上一根，再深吸一口，吐出白色的烟圈，烟雾缭绕里他看了辛西娅一眼，面上既不见意外、也并无不满，平淡得就像不曾看见过她也根本不认识她一样。

他们之间本也没有什么值得一叙的关系，辛西娅正要转开眼，黑色的女孩在此时落到她面前，挡住男人挺拔的背影。

女孩看着她，又仿佛眼里没有她：“缇～奇～你下手也太轻了吧？”

缇奇不远不近地回应：“我又不打算杀了她。”

“可我觉得她死了才好呢。”女孩笑眯眯地歪了歪头。

即便被两个诺亚旁若无人地讨论着自己的生死，辛西娅依然无动于衷，亚连听到他们的话后却面色一变，拔腿向她奔来。

缇奇纵身拦住亚连：“有功夫管别人还不如担心一下自己吧，少年，这一次我可不会再手下留情。”

“原话奉还。”亚连沉着脸举起左手。

战斗再度开场，利爪与刀刃撞击在一起火花四溅。缇奇的身姿像蝴蝶一样轻盈，十字巨刃在他手中翻腾飞舞如同演绎着某种艺术，相较于他的游刃有余，亚连则有些左支右绌。

辛西娅踏出一步。

“这可不行。”诺亚的女孩摇了摇手指，“他们的战斗谁都不可以打扰——不管你想帮的是哪一边。”

她笑容满面，话里藏着更深的隐喻，眼底尽是冰冷杀机，这个看似年幼的诺亚比缇奇·米克和曾遇到过的“愤怒”都要危险，辛西娅没有理会她毫不掩饰的嘲弄之意，谨慎地保持沉默。

女孩围着辛西娅绕了一圈，像是在打量什么新奇的事物：“虽然两个小时前才见过你，但那时候你还在呼呼大睡，这一次就算是正式的初次见面吧，我是罗德·嘉美洛特，在诺亚里司掌‘梦境’。顺便一提，我从很～～久以前就知道你了哦。”

“原来你就是罗德，先前蒙你‘关照’。”辛西娅平静地回道，“‘梦’的诺亚吗？真巧，我也听说过你。”

罗德危险地笑起来：“我知道你是听谁说的，但你如果在这里说出他的名字，我就要翻脸了哦。”

“喂，罗德，不要动她，她是我的。”告诫的声音穿透金属交鸣远远传来。罗德鼓起脸颊：“缇奇你这个大骗子！刚才还说诺亚和驱魔师的爱情不会有好下场，现在就护着她！而且是她自己走进赌局的，还没分出胜负怎么可以离开赌桌！”

缇奇与亚连打得难解难分，抽空向她们瞥了一眼：“别太过火，那个女人就算要死也只能死在我手里。”

“那我就随便玩玩好啦。”

罗德重新升起兴致，回头看到辛西娅的表情后却愣了一下，即将出口的话语一时全都梗在喉咙里。

辛西娅敛去唇角几不可查的弧度：“你想做什么？”

罗德回过神，脚下一蹬，南瓜伞载着她重新飞到半空中：“缇奇那个笨蛋，枉费我替他操心，但你应该留在梦里，那样我就能当你不存在了。既然来了就陪我一起玩吧。”她指向拉比，“看到那个孩子了吗？他在我的‘世界’里，本来只想欺负他一下打发时间，但现在我想玩点大的。”

纤细的指尖又转向李娜莉和韩乔治，数不清的彩色蜡烛从四面八方将他们包围，锐利的尖端闪着寒光。

“你好像和李娜莉关系不错，一定不想看到她受伤吧？如果你想救她和那个人类，就去拉比所在的地方杀了他。”

“够了吧罗德！你还要玩弄我的同伴到什么时候？！”李娜莉用力捶了一下骰子内壁，但那看起来形似玻璃的质感却坚硬无比，反作用力让她向后跌倒。韩乔治连忙扶住她，同样冲罗德大喊：“对啊！你耍赖！说好只要拉比大人能从你的世界走出来就行，怎么可以出尔反尔？！”

“谁耍赖啦？我是规则的制定者，我想怎么改就怎么改！”罗德吐了吐舌头。

辛西娅抬起头：“你……在生气？”

罗德似乎有些惊讶，又像是听到了什么滑稽之言，她狡黠地笑着，没有回答，答案却不言而喻。

辛西娅暗自叹息。

这很合理，作为上一代唯一存活的诺亚，罗德有权利向她报复。

但是——

“既然如此，为什么要牵连无关的人？”

罗德冰冷地微笑：“他们是和我无关，但他们和你有关。你似乎很擅长为了一些重要的人而放弃另一些相较之下不大重要的人，我很好奇，这一次这些人里你会选择放弃谁？如果你觉得对同伴下不了手，那边的人类也可以哦。”

韩乔治呆住了，李娜莉挡在他身前：“你太过分了！”

“别吵，洋娃娃就该安安静静的才讨人喜欢。”罗德不耐地挥手，“当然你也可以谁的死活都不管，乖乖等缇奇结束那边的战斗带你离开。方舟可没多少时间了，快做决定吧。”

眼前摆出三条路，看似给予她选择的权利，却无一不是在逼她重蹈覆辙。李娜莉和韩乔治听不懂罗德的话，但辛西娅一清二楚，罗德说的每一个字都有着明确的指向——指向三十五面前她与乔依德的恩恩怨怨。

韩乔治面色铁青，似乎认定自己在劫难逃，辛西娅多少明白他的想法，从缇奇·米克当众带走她的那一刻起，她就已经不值得信任了。

她走向拉比。

韩乔治的面色没有因此好转，反而变得更加难看。

李娜莉跑到骰子另一侧，扑在内壁上：“辛西娅小姐！不要啊！”

辛西娅停顿了一下，半侧着脸露出柔和的笑意：“放心吧。”

李娜莉看不明白她的意思，她却再未回头。

走到拉比身边之后，黑暗扭曲着以罗德为中心肆意蔓延，在轻快的笑声中铺天盖地卷过每一寸现实的色彩，少女的哭喊转瞬之间便被彻底淹没。

  


黑暗中，潺潺水声由远及近，总是朦朦胧胧听不真切，水中似乎有许多杂物，彼此碰撞着发出同样朦胧的闷响。水波起伏摇晃，教人生出昏沉睡意，记忆里不曾有过这种经历，却让人无端想起幼儿的摇篮。

然而现在可不是睡觉的时候，李娜莉和韩乔治的命因为被她牵连还捏在罗德手里。

辛西娅想要坐起来，刚支起胳膊，额头就磕在一块木板上，四处摸索了一圈，她大致猜到自己在什么地方。

用力推开木板，湿润的新鲜空气奔涌而入，水声骤然放大。身下被她误认为摇篮的东西果然是一副棺材，附近还有许多相同制式的棺材，挤在狭窄的河道中。

周遭一片昏暗，但不是完全看不见，不知从何而来的微弱光线映出两岸高耸的立柱与上方工整的穹顶，看起来都像极了总部的地下水道。

三十五年前涅亚只说过“梦”是唯一无须借助方舟就能实现空间转移的诺亚，但从自身经历上可以推断，罗德还能够读取他人的记忆并加以篡改。这一次她带着警惕之心清醒地来到梦境里，而她对教团的记忆和感情都不深刻，绝不会因为几个棺材就轻易动摇，若罗德真如缇奇·米克所言擅长玩弄人心，想来不会使用这种拙劣的手段，辛西娅决定静观其变。

河水缓缓流动，一成不变的景象模糊了时间，当辛西娅几乎以为会一直顺流而下漂到世界尽头时，遥远的黑暗里终于出现豆大的光。

棺材汇成的长流于此发生严重堵塞，数不清的白色棺木层层叠叠凌乱堆砌，让人忍不住头皮发麻。如果每一个棺材里都有遗体，也许黑色教团有史以来死去的人全都在这里。

辛西娅站起来，进入备战状态，双手五指虚握，将富含水分的空气缠绕在掌间。远方的光如同一种道标，那里应该就是罗德要求她去的地方。

她抬起脚正打算跨出棺材，紧挨着的另一个棺材突然震动了一下。

与此同时，类似的动静此起彼伏，视野里所有棺材都开始摇晃，像是有东西挣扎着即将破棺而出。

半米长的冰锥转瞬在手中成形，这些棺材让辛西娅感受不到哪怕一丝死的气息，她原以为它们都只是罗德故弄玄虚的小道具，但现在看来是她想错了。

她卷起气流，打算避到空中，轻风刚刚扬起衣摆，最开始出现异变的棺材从内部被打开，白色棺盖落在一边，棺底铺满玫瑰，一个人直起上半身，面无表情地坐在花丛中。

辛西娅睁大眼睛：“……杰利先生？”

正是许久不见的总部厨师长。

听到她的声音，杰利慢吞吞地爬起来，他的肢体似乎不能弯曲，因此所有动作都显得僵硬而古怪，这一瞬间辛西娅以为自己看到了披着人皮的一级恶魔，接着她反应过来，这依然只是幻象。即使如此，她还是谨慎地退后一步，而杰利从头到尾都没有看她一眼，好像她并不存在。

其他棺材也陆续打开，形状扭曲的“人”们森然林立，一些是辛西娅认识的，另一些则素未谋面。

全都爬出棺材后，它们似乎得到某种指令，开始向前飞奔，辛西娅跟在它们身后，同样没有“人”注意到她。

原本远得像在天边的光点转瞬之间近在眼前，透过“人”群的间隙可以看到光中站着两个人，两个人长着一模一样的脸，辛西娅还记得这张脸。

“拉比。”

一切不合理都有了解释：这里是属于拉比的“梦境”，那些不认识的“人”也都是只属于拉比的记忆。

看来罗德没有给他一个美梦。

跑在最前面的“人”手中出现各种武器，一反刚才的死气沉沉，它们嘶号着扑向拉比，拉比被他们包围无处可躲，奇怪的是他也没有躲闪，下一刻，不知何时出现的“神田”与“李娜莉”一起将利刃刺入他的身体中。

拉比垂下头，另一个拉比却笑了。

辛西娅对这样的发展疑惑不已，罗德让她来杀死拉比，却在她动手之前就下了杀手，难道是外面发生了什么变故使才罗德突然改变主意吗？

必须要尽快带拉比出去。

她利用“人”群遮掩闪到拉比们背后，手中的冰锥变形成一柄厚背利锋的长刀，银光劈开黑暗斩向另一个拉比。

每个人都是独立且唯一的个体，两个拉比里总有一个是假的，一个拉比遭到攻击，另一个却安然无恙，谁真谁假一目了然。

然而出乎意料，刀刃就像砍在空气上，虽然从头直劈到脚，但这个“拉比”却毫发无损。

他转过身，对她露出阴冷的笑：“你以为我是谁？”

辛西娅没有回答，一击不成立刻跳开，长刀再次变形，足有两米长的双刃剑将奔向拉比的“人”拦腰斩杀，那些“人”里有许多她叫得上名字甚至曾被她记录在画纸上，她告诉自己他们全都只是幻象，罗德绝没可能连“现实”一并改变。

倒下的“人”土崩瓦解，重新回到黑暗里。辛西娅大声呼喊拉比的名字希望他能恢复意识，她不相信人的“精神”会被轻易杀死。

“不要白费功夫了，‘月之民’，这个世界属于拉比（我们），你的世界在那里。”

“拉比”指向她身后。

嘈杂的声音全都消失了，前赴后继的“人”们也逐渐远离了她。

背后吹来一阵风，辛西娅慢慢回过头去。

血色圆月低低垂下，荒芜墓地一望无际，十字架的墓碑漫山遍野，每一个都一片空白。

冷风哀哀哭嚎，枯骨掘土而出。

“拉比”冷漠的声音传入耳中：“书人一族里也有关于你的记录。这些都是在你放弃除魔后死于恶魔之手和变成恶魔的人，你曾经放弃了他们，将来你也会继续放弃他们。和这边这个失职的书人一样，你们都是不能够成为同伴的人。”


	8. Vol.07 往者不可留

曾有人说过：驱魔师不除魔，人类就会死。

枉死者们离开墓穴，在荒芜大地之上蹒跚前行，月光为它们画出细长的倒影，像是遗落于阴间的灵，血肉在每一步间滋长而生，覆上画纸般的肌肤，和它们那空无一物的墓碑一样，它们的面目同样一片模糊。

它们没有名字、没有样貌。

它们不是任何人，只是象征着一种罪。

“之前是糖，现在是鞭子，你只会这种伎俩吗，罗德？”

寒风卷起墓土，巨大的冰之花次第盛放，一路开到红月之下晦暗的地平线彼端，将无数扭曲的肢体与狰狞的脸孔一并冻结，远远看去俨然一出怪诞不经的拙劣默剧。

辛西娅收回手，重新看向身居黑暗的“拉比”，两个世界如此截然不同，他的脚下是深黑的流水而非苍黄的泥土，头顶是巍峨的穹顶而非沉重的天幕，交界之处犹如被利刃一刀两断，干脆利落又格格不入。

“你错了，我是拉比。”“拉比”淡漠地看了一眼冻结成冰的墓地，整张脸都隐没在阴影里，“不，‘拉比’不一定是我的名字，但我和他是同一个人。”

“我不信。”辛西娅断然回道。

虽然她与拉比几乎没有过接触，但一个能在同伴身陷险境时毫不犹豫投身而入的人，绝不会这样阴沉又冷漠，好似隐忍着数不尽的愤懑与失望，只好尖锐地指向整个世界。

听到她的话，“拉比”笑了一下，没有丝毫笑意，只是一个单纯的表情：“那你就能相信你认识的拉比是真正的拉比吗？”

“……”

“看，你根本就不了解他。”“拉比”一脸索然，“书人就像变色龙，为了适应环境能为自己披上任何色彩，你所看到的也不过是这些色彩中的一种罢了。”

这是他第三次提到“书人”，辛西娅暗暗记下，面上不动声色，听着他继续说下去：“看来那边的世界已经无法影响到你，但请你不要来这边插手，除非你愿意遵守规则杀了他。”

“你说你也是拉比，”辛西娅负手而立，略略扬起下巴，视线与他错开投在高处，显得有些倨傲，“那么按照我和罗德的约定，杀了你也行吧？拉比能被杀死，意味着你应该也能被杀死，同理，如果你无法被杀死，那么拉比也不会这在里死去。我说的对吗？”

“你大可以再试一试。”“拉比”侧过脸，含着半面讥笑。

这笑容在下一秒突然僵住，他露出些怔愣，继而不可置信地甩过头。

辛西娅抓住这一瞬间抬手指向他上方的黑暗，本已蓄势待发的水汽立刻聚拢，形成夹着碎冰的水瀑倾盆而下。

梦境里捏造而出的“人”在真正的拉比受袭后就消失了，只有一具无头尸倒在水中，此时拉比就跪伏在尸体旁，整个人都在水瀑中剧烈抖动了一下。

“嘶……好冷……”他慢慢抬起头，连声音都因为寒冷而发着颤，“我已经醒了啊，辛西娅小姐。”

他勉强直起身，右手缩在胸前，露出半截刀柄，刀刃已经完全刺入腹部，他的脸因痛楚而轻颤，整个人却越来越清醒，没有被眼罩遮住的左眼里神采奕奕。

辛西娅放下手：“是我多此一举了。”

“不，你让我清醒多了。”

另一个“拉比”愕然看着他们：“为什么！”

“很简单，我来这里的目的本来就不是杀人。”

只是相较于无力的人类与失去战斗力的李娜莉，选择拉比有更多回旋余地。

辛西娅走向拉比，刚踏出一步，拉比就对她摆摆手，沾染血污的俊秀面庞上露出干净的笑容，这笑容转向另一个他时多了很多东西——理解、怀念、无奈、包容，乃至于形同长辈给予后辈的期待与祝福。

这样的人不会轻易败北，即使敌人是他自己。

她站住脚：“李娜莉他们还在外面等你，不要让他们久等。”

“那你呢？”

辛西娅转过身，走向属于她的世界。

“你解决你的问题，我也要解决我的问题。”

跨过分界线时，拉比的世界消失了，罗德似乎懒得再去构造那片空缺，所以身后一无所有，只有眼前一望无际的墓地得以落脚。

墓碑与墓碑挨得很紧密，彻底走出墓穴的尸体已经可以被称作人，尚有半截还在土里的只是残破的骨，无论是人还是骨，都被巨大的冰柱所缚。

辛西娅从它们之间穿行而过，冰中动弹不得的尸体们纷纷转过眼珠，直勾勾地盯着她。

被死人注视不是什么愉快的体验，浸在这样的目光中，明知只是幻象，她依然忍不住感到疑惑——

“真的有这么多人因我而死吗？”

从没有人计算过，一个恶魔究竟能杀死多少人，这些死去的人里又有多少人会变成新的恶魔继续杀人，那必是一个庞大到令任何人都会为之胆寒的数字。

只要杀死一个恶魔，就能断绝它背后死亡的连锁，这正是驱魔师存在的意义。

整整两年，她本可以杀死很多恶魔，挽救很多生命，但她没有这么做，因为她从未在除魔和救人之间画上等号，也没有对人类的悲悯之心，在这一点上她的族人比她强上百倍。她怀念着那段幸福的时光，却也承认自己的确是一个失职的驱魔师。

“罗德，这就是你的目的吗？如果真是这样，只怕我会认为你是一个好人。”

耳边只有风声吹过，没有人回应她。

抬手按在冰柱上，她贴着冰壁与里面布满血丝的眼睛对视着，死人眼中什么都没有，混沌而空洞，无论恨还是痛都只是想象。

辛西娅离开它，绕过一个又一个看着她的死人，走向墓地深处。

本以为并不存在的尽头出现了，黄土为绿茵覆盖，绽放出细碎的花，火红的玫瑰爬上篱笆，枝蔓在风中轻颤，天空蔚蓝而高远，降下一束光。

地狱里是否总有路通往天堂？

身着礼服的男人自光中缓步而来，优雅地鞠了一躬，而后撩起衣摆坐在白色的三角钢琴前，抬起双手轻轻放在琴键上。

弹奏之前，他转头对她笑了一下。

男人长得十分英俊，眉眼间饱含风情，眼下的泪痣更是如同一种挑逗，因此笑起来时总是显得有些不正经。

也许是她的表情取悦了他，男人半阖眼帘，带着这种三分轻佻、七分慵懒的笑，缓缓弹奏起来。

梦中的旋律最后一次为她奏响，辛西娅安静地聆听，直到所有音符全都落在心上。

记忆里的男人在不知不觉间已成了纯粹的记忆，越来越多人和事在他离开后填补进生命的空白里。

但是如果没有他，她无法感受这一切，他为她铺开的世界，她不能一味守着过去止步不前。

道别之时已至。

她离开这片乐土。

悠扬的琴声还在背后回响，如同挽留她的脚步，但她没有回头。

世界震动起来，天幕上蔓延出黑色的裂纹，墓碑逐一倾倒在地，枉死者们土崩瓦解。

重新回到拉比的梦境里，两个拉比都已经不见踪影，仿造总部地下水道建立的环境只剩下空空如也的黑色水面，没有头的尸体躺在水中，胸膛上插着一把小刀，正是拉比用于唤醒自己的那一把。

无头尸发出罗德的声音：“你可以留在那里，永远和他在一起。”

“偷看别人的记忆也要有个限度。”

辛西娅弯腰拔出罗德胸口的刀，那把刀立刻消失了，无头尸没有发生任何变化，显然这不是罗德本人。尸体的身形有些眼熟，辛西娅将它翻过去，原本沉在水里的左手露出来，脱下手套之后果然看到了属于亚连的左手。

“你讨厌亚连吗？”

轻快的笑声回荡在水面上：“才不是呢，我非～～常喜欢亚连哦，如果亚连不是驱魔师，我一定会和他结婚！”

“……亚连还没成年。”辛西娅在尸体的衣服上擦了擦手，直起身，“你让我来到这里，只是为了阻止我干涉缇奇·米克与亚连的战斗吧？杀死拉比只是一个借口，后面那些敷衍的幻象也都只是幌子罢了。”

“谁说做一件事只能有一个目的？无论你杀死拉比还是被美梦吞噬对我来说都不亏，就算你选择杀死那个人类，我也会如约放了李娜莉。不过我承认我的确小小算计了你一下，刚才那场独奏算是一点点补偿吧，我可是真心希望你能留在那里。怎么样，要不要考虑一下？只要你想，我可以为你创造一个永存的世界，你的一切梦想都能在这里实现。”

甜美的声音描绘出绮丽的画面，充满蛊惑人心的力量，但她的心脏早已不复存在，也记不起心动是什么感觉，胸腔里一片死寂，辛西娅只感到有些遗憾。

“说到底你还是想杀死我，你怕缇奇·米克被我影响。”

罗德没有否认：“谁让小缇奇是个特别心软的孩子呢。实话实说，你可以活在梦里，这对‘月之民’来说是可能的，我是为你着想，出去之后可就没有这么轻松了哦。”

话语里似乎透着一点弦外之音。

“外面出什么事了？”

罗德却没有再多说：“你破坏了我的规则，但那孩子完成了这场赌局，所以还是算你们赢了。”

随着她的话，辛西娅与无头尸一起开始下沉。

“乔依德的确已经死了，但是缇奇还活着，诺亚的传承不会轻易断绝，这一次你最好能想清楚再决定以后的路要怎么走。”

“三十五年前的事已经结束了，我还不至于硬要把死人的影子套在活人身上。”

“是吗？那么希望你能说到做到。”

无头尸在水中消散，再没有任何声响，罗德离开了。

辛西娅闭上眼，沉入深深的水底。

千年伯爵预言过的“最后三小时”即将告罄，随着主体部分完全瓦解，方舟正式进入倒计时。

顶端的塔楼几乎成了半座废墟，一度沦为战场的宴会厅损毁更加严重。为了脱离这里，拉比前往顶楼确认联通外界的“门”是否还存在，而亚连则留在下方保护其他人。

李娜莉坐在神道小丑的遮挡范围内，忧心忡忡地看着枕在自己膝上的辛西娅，她的外套再次不见踪影，只穿着一件绝对会让科姆伊勃然变色的紧身抹胸，以至于辛西娅醒来时被她雪白的肌肤晃了一下眼睛。

“辛西娅小姐，你终于醒了！”

亚连闻声探过头来：“辛西娅小姐，你还好吗？”

罗德假扮的无头尸在眼前一闪而过，辛西娅撑起身子：“我没事。其他人怎么样了？”

“罗德死了……”李娜莉有些不确定地回道，“不对，应该说是消失了。缇奇·米克的话……”她看向一面尚算完好的墙。

缇奇·米克就倒在那面墙边，胸前有一条横贯左右的、由白色十字架组成的醒目纹路，诺亚特有的沉暗肤色已经褪去，南瓜伞莱罗瑟缩在他肩头嚎啕大哭，不断有砖石砸落在他身边，而他毫无反应。

辛西娅立刻站起来。

“别过去！”李娜莉一把抓住她的手。

辛西娅身形一顿。

就像一个明知做错事又不肯认错的孩子，李娜莉僵着脖子，既不抬头也不低头，只轻声重复道：“请你不要过去。我知道那个人对辛西娅小姐来说很重要，可是神田和克劳利，他们都……”

带着哭腔的声音一哽，没能继续说下去。

自己也曾在少女担忧的注视中苏醒，辛西娅无法狠心甩开李娜莉，但她同样也无法将那男人弃之不顾。

短暂地犹豫了一下，她隔空制造出坚冰罩住缇奇和莱罗，而后弯下腰，轻轻抱住李娜莉。

每一个善良的人都应该被世界温柔相待，度过幸福美满的一生，而不是陷于残酷的战场，为无力阻止的死亡痛哭流涕。

亚连在一旁看着她们，露出些许感伤：“你在罗德的世界里时，缇奇·米克一直都很担心，虽然没有表现出来，但他的战斗节奏变了。”

这本不是他该置喙的事，驱魔师与诺亚也不该有任何牵扯，但亚连认为辛西娅有权知道。

辛西娅垂下眼，既是说给他和李娜莉，也是说给她自己：“我跟他没有关系。”

“各位！上面的门还在！我们赶快……你们怎么了？”

拉比跟他的声音一起落下来，还没站稳就为这边沉重的气氛迟疑了一下。接着他看到辛西娅，显而易见地松了一口气：“你可算出来了，不然我真不知道该上哪里去找罗德。”

“抱歉，让你们担心了。”

辛西娅安抚地拍了拍李娜莉的头，李娜莉擦干眼泪，亚连伸手将她从地上拉起来，三个人不约而同地当作什么都没有发生过。

一块碎裂的天花板在这时从上方砸落，亚连用神道小丑缠住它甩到塔楼之外。眼看崩塌有愈演愈烈之势，拉比一把抓过离他最近的韩乔治：“没时间了，我带乔治先上去，亚连你带上李娜莉和辛西娅，我到了之后再把你们拉上去。”他咧嘴笑起来，“两个大美人儿，你小子可注意点。”

“快滚吧你！”

亚连背起李娜莉，对辛西娅伸出另一只手，辛西娅却脱下外套盖在李娜莉身上，而后退开一步，看向缇奇·米克。

罗德已经离开了，这里除了一把伞没人关心他的死活。

“你们先走吧，我自己能上去。”

亚连看了一眼缇奇，在李娜莉忧虑的视线中点点头：“那么，辛西娅小姐，我们上面再见。”

“啊啊啊啊——怎么又是你！你别过来！！别过来别过来！！”

素来聒噪又胆小的南瓜伞英勇地、惨叫着挡在缇奇身前。

辛西娅走进冰罩一把掐住它：“闭嘴，不然就把你扔到外面去。”

尖叫声戛然而止，莱罗小心翼翼地往塔楼外瞄了一眼，外面一无所有，连天空都像融化了一样残缺不齐，很显然，这时候被扔出去下场只有死路一条。见它安静下来，辛西娅松开手，莱罗立刻扎进缇奇怀里，软得出奇的骨架一点也不像普通的伞，三两下就蜷进缇奇的马甲里，假装自己不存在。

辛西娅在缇奇身前蹲下，看了他漫长的几秒钟，而后轻轻捧起他的脸。

男人无知无觉，原本整齐的仪容已经乱了，几缕刘海散落下来搭在鼻梁上，人类的肤色显出近乎病态的苍白，衬得嘴角的血迹格外殷红刺目。辛西娅心里突然涌起一股冲动，但她最终只是克制地揩干净那条血痕，转手在他脸上拍了拍：“缇奇·米克，听得到吗？”

缇奇的脑袋随她的动作晃了晃，连眉毛都没有动一下。

“缇奇被杀了莱罗。”莱罗在衣襟后探出半个南瓜头，嗫嚅地说，“缇奇的诺亚被那个白头发的小鬼杀掉了。你们这些驱魔师都不是好东西！”

更多怨言被冰冷的视线冻结，它浑身一抖，“嗖”地缩了回去。

辛西娅将手掌垫在缇奇脑后，让他靠在后方的墙壁上，接着解开他的衬衫。那条横贯前胸的十字形印记不仅出现在衣服上，缇奇的身体在同一位置也有相同的痕迹，看似单纯的图纹，摸起来又毫无异常，她没有找到任何足以致命的“创伤”。

也许亚连确实如莱罗所言重创了缇奇的诺亚，但诺亚因子绝不可能如此轻易地死去，连涅亚都做不到的事亚连又怎么可能做得到？

暂且抛开这些眼下无法解决的问题，辛西娅拢好缇奇的衣服，抬起他的一条胳膊架着他站起来。虽然浇他一头冰水也许能唤醒他，但方舟崩溃在即，没有时间容纳更多战斗，而他一旦醒来势必会再次与驱魔师对上，因此她决定维持现状。

缇奇长得很高，脑袋软软地垂下来，正好靠在她肩头，颈侧随即拂过轻浅的呼吸，让那一片的肌肤都酥麻起来。辛西娅深吸一口气，尽力忽视他近在咫尺的面容，集中精神卷起气流，强风托着他们来到塔顶。

除了地板上的破洞，顶层尚算完好，一扇皇冠型的“门”竖立在洞边。先上去的几个人还没有离开，韩乔治与亚连站在门前成对峙之势，两人的脸色都很难看，韩乔治近乎仇视地瞪着亚连，这种目光在辛西娅出现后转移到她身上。

准确地说，它指向的是她和她背上的诺亚，在韩乔治眼里，她与缇奇·米克成了同一种存在。

“你和这些杀人凶手果然是一丘之貉。”他阴沉地说着，与之前纯良的模样判若两人。

此前听说来到江户的支援者死得只剩下三个人，其中就包括韩乔治。曾也是复仇者，辛西娅能够理解所有因为失去而增生的仇恨，因此她觉得自己没有必要回答，与诺亚纠缠不清的事实有目共睹，再多言语也都是狡辩。

亚连走到他们之间，隔开韩乔治的视线：“乔治，我说过我已经除掉缇奇身上诺亚的力量了，他现在只是一个人类。”

莱罗闷闷地哼了两声，似乎又想跳出来大放厥词，辛西娅不动声色地在背后掐了它一下。

“那又怎么样！”韩乔治大喊，“杀人的不就是他本人吗？难道没有诺亚的力量他们犯下的罪就能洗清了吗？那么安妮塔小姐，曼荼小姐，大家……还有没能跟上来的神田和克劳利大人！那么多被杀的人要找谁来偿命？！”

亚连一时哑口无言。

诺亚和诺亚因子之间的关系并非单纯的操控与被操控，但辛西娅再一次对亚连刮目相看。她的所作所为不能说没有私心，亚连却真心认为只要除掉诺亚因子，诺亚就能变回人类，而只要是人类他就必须去保护。不仅是恶魔，就连对诺亚他都怀抱善意，这样的理念十分伟大却也十分危险——不论是对于旁人还是对于他自己。

“亚连，这件事和你没有关系。”

亚连疑惑地回头。辛西娅重复道：“救助缇奇·米克是我的个人行为，和你、和这里的任何人都没有关系。”

反正她在教团的记录里劣迹斑斑，多这一笔也无妨。

“可是……”

“抱歉打扰一下。”拉比举起一只手，“我们可不可以出去之后再讨论这些严肃的话题？李娜莉已经快站不住了。”

李娜莉面色苍白地靠在拉比身上，连阻止他们的力气都没有，只能勉强支撑着不至于倒下，韩乔治看到她伤痕累累的双腿，面上闪过一丝愧疚，而后愤愤地让开路。

“你会后悔的。”他的目光缓慢地扫过辛西娅与亚连，“无论如何恶魔就是恶魔，你们迟早会为现在帮助他而后悔。”

争执终于告一段落，所有人一致决定让李娜莉先走，排在她之后的是韩乔治，辛西娅背着缇奇站在原地，十分自觉地留到最后。

拉比打开门，李娜莉正要迈进门中，身形突然一僵，惊疑不定地回过身。

与此同时，难以言语的阴森之感席卷整个顶层，如同被某种滑腻又阴冷的东西爬过，每个人的脊背都蹿上一阵战栗。

一只手无声无息地扣住辛西娅的喉咙。

“缇奇！你怎么了？！”

莱罗从缇奇与辛西娅之间挣出来，刚刚飞到空中就迎面撞上一条凌厉的黑影，它惊叫着躲开。

数不清的黑影接踵而至，张牙舞爪地扑向李娜莉与韩乔治，拉比与亚连冲过去在千钧一发之际将两人扯开，黑影与凭空生出的冰层相撞，攻势阻滞了一瞬，但也只是一瞬间，仓促凝结的冰在重压下碎裂，黑影终是劈落在罗德的门上。

“糟了！门！”拉比抱着李娜莉落下，正看到大门粉身碎骨，“可恶！亚连！乔治！你们没事吧？”

“没事！”

亚连放下韩乔治，转身奔向辛西娅与缇奇所在的地方，他看到无数细长的黑影茧缚上他们的身体，两人一起掉下楼。

韩乔治在后面用力抓住他：“不要管他们！她是自作自受！我说过她一定会后悔！”

“乔治，我并不是带着报复之心成为驱魔师的。”

亚连掰开他的手指，披上神道小丑跃下空洞。

风声在耳边呼啸，掐着她的男人用另一只手紧紧拥住她，像是要与她一起坠入地狱尽头。

尽管辛西娅在最后一刻终于想起聚拢气团作为缓冲，两人还是将塔楼底层的地板砸出巨大的坑陷，记不清到底是谁垫了底，强劲的冲击力让他们分散开来，辛西娅被弹到一根摇摇欲坠的立柱边，一时无法动弹，全身都剧痛无比，让她本就没有复原的身体更加难以负荷。

也许是祸不单行，也许是来自活人的诅咒应验，附近的一根立柱正好在这时断裂，辛西娅只好忍下疼痛用尽全力翻过身，以期在它砸下来之前能爬进立柱基座旁可能安全的空间里。

刚刚撑起上半身，那半根柱子便被几条黑色触手缠住远远甩开，辛西娅回过头，看到缇奇站身后的废墟上，更多触手在他背后涌动，那些触手粗细长短不一，两侧生有翼状骨刺，形似某些古老传说里经由无数怪诞幻想结合而成的兽。

他面向这边，半睁着眼，金色的瞳仁黯无神采，不祥的黑色花纹爬上面颊并不断扩散到其他部位，颈部正中央浮现出一枚圣痕，犹如被刀刃刻画而成，缓缓淌下漆黑的血。

辛西娅愣住了：“诺亚……Joyd。”

最担心的事还是发生了。

缇奇走到她面前，为她所言的称呼而露出古怪的笑，好似愉悦与痛苦交杂，尖锐的杀意如有呼吸般膨胀又紧缩，随时都可能爆发。

无法判断诺亚因子将他吞噬到什么地步，也不知道他是否还残留有个人意志，但他的形体还是人类，也许还能挽回。

“缇奇·米克！”她喊道。

肆意飞舞的触手静止了一瞬。

——他对身为人类的名字还有反应！

“醒一醒！不要屈服于诺亚！你是缇奇·米克！”辛西娅抓住他的手，黑色的血从指缝间渗出来，缇奇连手背上都出现了圣痕。诺亚化没有停止，但辛西娅想不出其他办法，涅亚教过她如何刺激诺亚觉醒，但他没有说过怎么做才能阻止这种觉醒。

她只能继续喊道：“缇奇！你有你自己的人生！想一想你的同伴——”电光石火间她记起那些人的名字，“伊兹！莫莫！克拉克！”

人的一生都有迹可循，人格不能凭空塑成，因此越是重要的事物越能唤醒回忆。但这三个名字却让缇奇的面容更加扭曲，他用力甩开辛西娅，弯腰抱住头，仿佛正在遭受着巨大的伤害，发出痛苦的嘶嚎，本已趋向和缓的触手发疯似的刺向辛西娅，辛西娅就地一滚近乎狼狈地躲开，而后迅速跳起身，双手各自凝结出一根长棍将紧随而来的触手打偏。

攻势间不容发，根本来不及清除冰中圣洁的力量，她的防御再一次刺激到诺亚因子，杀意转而被滔天恨意取代，辛西娅察觉到这种指向她的情感转变，脚下慢了半拍。

眼看尖端就要将她刺穿，一柄阔剑凌空斩下，亚连挡在她面前，洁白的披风飒飒飘扬。

辛西娅看清他手中的剑，一时不敢置信：“你怎么会有那把剑……”

“什么？”亚连没有听清她的话，大敌当前他不敢分神，注意力再次回到缇奇身上，“缇奇……怎么会变成这样？”

他和辛西娅身高相仿，站在她身前时几乎将她完全遮住，也就是说从缇奇的角度已经看不到辛西娅，暴动的触手失去目标转向他自己，将他层层包裹，隐约可见整个人都在飞快地形变，血一样的黑色物质以他为中心向四周迸射。

亚连立刻转身压下辛西娅的头，张开神道小丑。

死寂。

几乎让人以为发生了耳鸣。

不祥的动静彻底平息，亚连从神道小丑中探出头，辛西娅被他压在胸前，发觉他的身体僵硬了一瞬，她离开神道小丑的保护范围，目中所视的景象让她同样僵在原地。

缇奇·米克消失了，站在那里的身影似人而非人，全身都被黑色物质覆盖，看不出究竟是肉体本身的变化还是一种特殊铠甲，抑或本就是同一种东西，长着独角的头盔罩住他的上半张脸，露在外面的下半张脸还能看出熟悉的轮廓。

他看着自己漆黑的双手，似乎也处在茫然之中。

“诺亚……他已经完全变成诺亚了吗。”拉比也来到这一层，他跑到亚连身边，举起锤子，“这下可难办了。算了，反正也出不去了，一起战斗吧亚连，能和你并肩作战也是不错的结局。”

“那样的话书翁先生肯定不会放过你。”亚连冷静地回道，“别说得像遗言一样，我不相信伯爵会抛弃他。”

“那家伙过来的话不是更糟糕了吗……我说啊，我看他自己也没反应过来，不如我们先下手为强吧？”

亚连觉得他言之有理，两人同时从两个方向发动攻击。

缇奇……应该说是“快乐”的诺亚，在他们的攻击到达前从原地消失，下一秒他出现在亚连身后，与缇奇·米克不同，他不使用武器，赤手空拳地砸在剑身上，亚连没有受伤却也被巨大的冲力击飞。

接着他转向拉比。

有亚连的前车之鉴，拉比知道硬碰硬只能用更大的力量，手中的锤子暴涨数倍，他打算借助锤头自身的重量。但在拳头与锤头即将接触的一瞬间，“快乐”突然矮身从锤头下方滑过，变拳为爪抓向拉比的头，拉比连忙侧身躲开，却还是被他抓破肩膀。

“啧，打起来像野兽一样，没想到还挺狡猾。”拉比捂住肩头。

“快乐”闻了闻沾在指尖的血，轻轻舔了一口，拉比看到之后做了一个苦相。

“缇奇·米克！”

一线寒光划破空气，“快乐”头也不回地抬起手，抓住射向他的细长冰锥，略一用劲就捏得粉碎，碎冰却没有落地，而是攀附在他的手上，转眼之间整只手臂都覆上了一层冰。

辛西娅举起第二支冰锥：“你要杀的人在这里！”

第二支冰锥被击落，“快乐”将手臂上的冰壳连皮带肉撕下来，可他好像感觉不到疼，反而笑了起来。

笑声越来越大，依然饱含恨意，但这份憎恨也让他愉悦至极。

他冲向辛西娅。

“辛西娅小姐！”

“别过来！”

辛西娅奔到塔楼边缘，一跃而下。

塔底有一圈环绕着塔楼的湖泊，但凡有水的地方都是对她有利的战场，辛西娅落在水面上，扬起双手，湖水涌动着与暴乱的风力结合成巨大的水龙卷，直扑跟着冲出来的“快乐”。

“快乐”以手为刃，与背部的触手一起撕裂水龙卷，湖水像暴雨一样倾泻而下，辛西娅再次挥手，“快乐”身上的水全部结成厚重的冰，同时第二道水龙卷从他背后出现，自上方冲击而下，卷着他沉入湖底。

整座湖都凝结成冰，冰面平滑如镜，黑色的影子在冰层之下晃动不休，似乎竭力想要突破囹圄。辛西娅低头看着他，继续往冰中输送自己的力量，她没有使用圣洁，这种程度也杀不死诺亚，她的目的只是困住他罢了。

亚连和拉比跳到冰上，不小心打了个滑，两人摔作一团，爬起来之后互相搀扶着挪过来。

“这样能行吗？”拉比问。

辛西娅摇摇头：“我困不了他多久，你们再找找还有没有出去的办法。”

“如果找到了，你还要带他一起走吗？”拉比接着问。

这个问题让辛西娅沉默了。

“别告诉我你还想在这里给他陪葬。”

“拉比。”亚连捣了他一下，让他差点再次滑倒。

“不……亚连说的没错，千年伯爵不会抛弃他的族人。”辛西娅笑了笑，“而且我还不想死。”

“哎呀呀～～好像有人在叫我？”

如同一朵长势过旺的蒲公英，千年伯爵打着南瓜伞自空中飘落，漫天碎石瓦砾都像长了眼睛，没有砸到他一星半点。

触及冰面时，伯爵也滑了一跤，但他立刻顺势踮起脚尖转了一圈，开始在冰上滑行，摇摇晃晃的样子让人分不清他是故意为之还是真的要摔了，加上莱罗在他手中唱着难听的歌为他伴奏，他再一次成为一个滑稽又精湛的演员——

一个小丑。

“亚连，你真是个乌鸦嘴。”拉比举起锤子，过了一会儿又无力地垂下，“搞什么啊这家伙，滑得还挺好嘛……”

亚连紧绷着脸，目光却一直追随着那在冰上堪称灵活的臃肿身形。

“切，我也会。”末了他小声嘀咕。

伯爵绕着他们滑过大半个湖面后停下，弯腰以一个优雅的谢场礼结束了这场不合时宜的闹剧，没有人为他鼓掌，只要他还戴着那张狰狞的面具，即使是幽默感这种东西在他身上也教人不寒而栗。他收起伞：“我家的孩子不喜欢冷冰冰的地方，你们可不能这样欺负他呀。”

伞尖在冰面上轻轻敲了一下，“咔”的一声，冰面以那个触点为中心迸裂，裂纹一直蔓延到辛西娅脚边，也就是“快乐”被困住的位置。辛西娅当即与澎湃的力量撞上，不得不后退避让，失去她的维系后冰又变回普通的冰，脆弱得不堪一击。

不出所料，“快乐”几乎在她抽身的同时破冰而出，咆哮着冲到空中，理智已经彻底丧失，他再也看不见任何一个特定对象，而是漫无目的地大肆破坏起来，但也许爱护家人的本能还残留在他心里，在场只有千年伯爵没有被波及。

伯爵仰起头，专注得像是在欣赏一幅前所未见的美景：“莱罗，你看，那孩子终于觉醒了。”

莱罗泪流满面，比起激动更像是吓坏了。

这种攻击加快了方舟崩塌的速度，在一声巨响中，塔楼从中段断裂，上半部分顺着倾斜的裂纹缓慢倒下。

“糟了！李娜莉和乔治还在里面！”

拉比和亚连拔腿奔向塔楼。伯爵身形一闪拦在他们面前：“怎么才见到人家就要走了？也陪我老人家玩一玩嘛～～”

刻意为之的甜腻腔调让人头皮发麻，亚连二话不说握住左手手腕冲上去，拉比默契地在他抽剑砍向伯爵时从另一边绕开。他边跑边看了一眼空中的诺亚，不巧的是“快乐”也在此时发现他的小动作，俯身冲向他。

拉比的脚步顿了一下——他不可能同时兼任诱饵和救援两种身份。

“别管他，快去救人！”

湖面上的碎冰聚拢成墙拔地而起，足有十数米高，黑色触手暴雨般砸在另一侧冰面上，激起的冰屑纷纷扬扬，“快乐”接踵而至，黑白的身影站在冰墙顶端迎向硬化的利爪。

拉比不再犹豫，很快消失在残垣断壁之间。

眼前的敌人是不可能被打倒的，他们也没有充足的作战时间，李娜莉和韩乔治的性命便被摆在首位，辛西娅尽力将“快乐”引向塔楼的反方向，亚连也在做着同样的事，方舟的时间所剩无几，塔楼之外能够踏足的地方不多，两边战场几乎重合在一起。

“何必还要苦苦挣扎呢？你们已经没有生路了哦，不会是在幻想我会带你们出去吧？”

伯爵戏谑的声音传来，既是说给亚连，也是说给她。辛西娅充耳不闻，“快乐”密不透风的攻击让她难以分神，此时此刻，他似乎重新想起了对她的憎恨，一味穷追猛打，这种专一让辛西娅忍不住在心里露出苦笑。

恨总是比爱更为长久。

亚连在身后向伯爵回道：“就算如此，只要我还没死，我就会一直战斗下去，这是我和马纳的约定！”

和谁的约定？

辛西娅僵在空中，手中尚未成型的冰溃散开来。剑刃撞击的锐响让少年的后半句话模糊不清，但她肯定自己从亚连口中听到了“马纳”这个名字。

转过身，她看到伯爵手中也有一柄阔剑，除了颜色相反，这柄剑与亚连的剑一模一样。

“亚连……”

你到底是什么人？

背部陡然传来剧痛，眼前一黑，继而天旋地转，在她分神之际，“快乐”如鬼魅般出现在她身后，抬起重拳将她砸落在地。

因为几乎毫无防备，这一次辛西娅没能立刻爬起来，细长的触手紧跟着缠上她的脖颈与四肢，看似柔软实则强韧无比，她在重压下艰难地喘息，但触手没有再收紧，而是维持在一个微妙的程度中，既不会杀死她又能让她痛苦。

“快乐”慢步走来，所有属于人类的干净气息都消失了，只留下森冷的杀戮之气与仿佛发自于灵魂的血腥味，他就像一个黑色的死神，带着巨大的暗影伏下身来。

但令辛西娅意外的是，他只是侧耳贴在她胸口，似乎想要听一听里面的心跳。

当然，他什么也不会听到。

辛西娅笑了一下，在窒息之际气若游丝，却依然激怒了“快乐”，他低吼一声，扯住她的衣领狠狠撕下，五指成爪扣在裸露而出的胸膛上，金属般冰冷的触感让辛西娅颤抖了一下，紧接着却是尖锐的痛楚，刀一样的指甲划开肌肤，浸在血里继续刺入肉中。

“快乐”的诺亚拥有选择万物的能力，因此他杀人时从不沾血，但被诺亚因子吞没后他却遗忘了这份独特的力量，也或许只是因为淋漓鲜血更能令他感到畅快，在所有可行的杀人方式之中，他选择用最原始的手段挖出她的心脏。

没想到即使过了三十五年，他依然对这颗被圣洁占据的心脏耿耿于怀。

辛西娅笑了一下，笑容被痛苦扭曲，她深吸一口气，轻柔地问道：“缇奇·米克，你真的想杀死我吗？”

几乎触摸到肋骨的手停下了，紧紧缠绕在身的触手们也一并静止。满身暴虐缓和了一些，“快乐”慢慢直起身，目光如有实质般透过厚重的头盔凝聚在她脸上，似乎在回想她到底是谁。

耳边传来脚步声，千年伯爵慢悠悠地走来，亚连奄奄一息地被他抓着脖颈提在手中：“月之民，过了这么年你还是这么执迷不悟呀。这不是你们的世界，你们也不属于这个世界，你们这一族连自己的灭亡都阻止不了，竟然还妄想干涉别人的战争，真是的，不自量力也该有个限度。”

他丢开亚连，拍了拍手，语气像哄孩子一样温柔而甜蜜：“好啦，小缇奇，快点杀掉她，我们一起回家吧～～”

千年伯爵犯了一个错误，他不该提及那个属于人类的名字，“快乐”没有更加失控，反而像是被安抚了一般一动不动，处在介于爆发和平静之间的状态里。

辛西娅试着抬起手，没有受到阻拦也没有激化这种微妙的平衡，她才握住他的手腕。伯爵的冷嘲热讽不足挂心，她再一次清晰地对上方的男人呼唤——

“缇奇·米克。”

不仅是人类，但凡有一定自主意识的生物都对自己的名字最为敏感，诺亚七千年来只有一个名字，换言之也就是没有名字，但身为诺亚的人类却有，名字就代表了他们的人生，绝不会被轻易抹消。

伯爵冷眼旁观着他们，似乎也在等待结果。

“快乐”慢慢收回手。

“这孩子啊……”伯爵叹了口气，既像是遗憾又像是欣慰，“到头来还是要我自己动手。”

他走过来。刚刚踏出一步，脚下便浮出金色的光，那点微光突然向外扩散，湖面上浮出一个巨大的金色雕花十字架。

伯爵收回武器，撑开南瓜伞，“哎呦哎呦”怪叫着飞上半空，惊讶中不乏几分兴奋，像是寻觅已久的宝物突然自己跳到了他面前。

感受到危机，“快乐”抱住辛西娅同样腾空而起。

古怪的十字架在一阵刺目的光芒中轰然爆炸，扬起滚滚烟尘。

“我说呢，方舟都快完蛋了怎么还有人在吵吵闹闹，原来是你这肥猪在作怪。”

尘幕中传来的话语饱含嘲弄，千年伯爵听到这个声音反而高兴起来，他挥动手中的伞掀起狂风：“克洛斯·马利安，你总算出来了！我找你找得好苦啊！”

“闭嘴！恶心死了！只有女人才能对我说这种话！”

烟尘散尽，一个非人的身影显露出来，穿着毛皮斗篷的骷髅站在一口漆黑的棺木上，身后爆炸产生的巨大坑陷几乎吞没半片湖泊。

他抬起手，撕开森森白骨，扯掉臃肿的外套，摇身一变成为身着神袍、体态修长的俊朗男人，胸前的十字架在风中摇晃，晃到了伯爵的眼。

“原来如此，你就是以这种方式杀了我的守卫。”

克洛斯慢条斯理地用手指梳顺有些凌乱红色的长发，接着摸出一根烟点上：“这方舟早就不属于你了，你怎么还不滚。”

“早就？”伯爵脸上空白了一瞬，面具一样的笑容继而扭曲起来，“是你，果然是你！继承了‘十四号’意志的人，他把‘奏者’的资格交给你了是吗？！”

克洛斯冲他吹出一个烟圈：“你猜啊。”

“不知死活的东西！”

在与十四号有关的任何事上千年伯爵都很容易失控，他俯冲向克洛斯，但这一次亚连拦住了他，犹如双生的黑白剑刃撞在一起。

克洛斯看到亚连的剑有些惊讶，接着便笑了：“呦，笨蛋徒弟，你还活着啊。”

“呦什么呦！你希望我死了吗！”绅士的表象碎得一干二净，亚连破口大骂，“混蛋师父！有闲功夫和伯爵耍嘴皮还不快去救人啊！辛西娅小姐还在诺亚手上！”

“辛西娅？”克洛斯愣了一下，“哪个辛西娅？”

他顺着亚连的目光看去，与一双红色的眼睛对上。

“哦……是你啊。”

谁也没有设想过的重逢不期而至。

克洛斯闭了闭眼，从外套中抽出一把银色的枪，瞄准那里。

“断罪者，发动。”

一声枪响，只有一发子弹，意在退敌而非杀敌，“快乐”轻而易举地躲开这枚子弹，依然紧紧抓着辛西娅。

“奉劝你放开她比较好，断罪者的子弹可不是普通玩意儿。”

随着克洛斯的话，已经飞到“快乐”身后的子弹在没有任何外力作用的情况下骤然转向，画出一道尖锐的折角，继续追着原定目标，“快乐”几次闪避都无法甩开它，背后的触手反应出主人的心情开始躁动。

但出乎所有人的意料，他始终没有还击，而是在弹道终端转过身去，所有触手全都涌到身前裹住辛西娅，光裸的后背因此直接承受子弹攻击。

“缇奇！”

辛西娅立刻挣扎起来，缇奇却用力将她扣在胸前，两条手臂像山一样不可撼动，身上的触手也在同时收紧，她能从这份几乎碾碎她的力量中感受到他正在忍受的痛苦。

但即使到了这一步，他依然不愿意放开她。

诺亚化后的肌肤坚硬如铠，子弹的力量终是被消耗殆尽，弹头落地时缇奇浑身一松，辛西娅扯开同样无力垂下的触手用肩膀撑住他，另一只手在他背上摸了一把，沾了满手乌黑的血，那颜色刺得她双目生疼。

“缇奇·米克，你是缇奇·米克啊，不要被别人的记忆迷惑，我说过的。”

三十五年前的人和事都已经结束了，任何人都不该再被过去的幻影纠缠不休。

“辛西娅，走开，他疯了你也疯了吗？”

辛西娅回头看了一眼，摇摇头。

“啧，搞得我像坏人一样。”克洛斯跳下棺材，捆在棺材上的铁链脱落，他竖起手指凭空画出导式，棺盖随即向两边打开，身着黑色礼服的女性款款而出，鲜红的蝴蝶形面罩掩住她的容貌。

克洛斯执起她的手：“歌唱吧，玛利亚——脑傀儡！”

圣颂般美妙的歌声直接在脑海中响起，辛西娅发现自己竟然跟随歌声动了——她推开缇奇，转身走向克洛斯，这一系列动作都违背了她的意志，她立刻意识到克洛斯身边的女人拥有操纵他人行为的力量。

“克洛斯！解除控制！我做的事我自己会负责！”

“你拿什么负责？别给我添乱！”克洛斯转向千年伯爵，同样用脑傀儡拉回亚连，“你再不把那小子带走我可就不客气了。”

他威胁地举起枪。

伯爵阴笑两声，还没说话，克洛斯直接扣下扳机，两发子弹擦过辛西娅射向缇奇，辛西娅奋力抵抗控制她的力量，却也只能动得了手指。

缇奇在这时候恢复意识，从原地消失，子弹追到他现身的地方，他抬手扭曲身前的空间，强行改变子弹的轨迹。

“还挺能干的嘛。”克洛斯再一次扣动扳机，三弹连发，他看着依然站在原地的伯爵，“你在打什么主意？难道是嫌这个诺亚不听话想换一个新的？”

缇奇受伤不轻，动作不复先前灵敏，这一次五发子弹全部命中，他从空中坠了下来。

直到此时伯爵才飞过去接住他，皇冠形的大门同时在他们身边显现。

“虽然小缇奇能觉醒要感谢可恨的圣洁，不过我可不想让他被杀，现在这样就足够了。方舟核心即将传送完毕，你们就跟着这个方舟一起死吧。”

说完之后，他扛着缇奇走进门中，与那扇门一起消失无踪。

克洛斯收起断罪者，预防万一，他没有让玛利亚回到棺材里，只是解除了对亚连和辛西娅的控制。

亚连立刻奔向塔楼，塔楼早在他和伯爵交战时就成了一堆废墟，李娜莉、韩乔治还有前去营救他们的拉比都生死未卜。

克洛斯没有阻拦、也不打算帮助亚连，他走向辛西娅，玛利亚亦步亦趋地跟在他身边。

辛西娅握紧双拳，复又松开，确认身体已经完全脱离控制。复杂的目光在两人之间转了一道，终是落在玛利亚身上，这个女人在她看来远比能够伤害诺亚的断罪者危险，如果是在敌对的战场上，她必然会将这种类型的敌人率先铲除。

克洛斯停在她身前三步远，处在一个既不亲密又不疏离的位置上。

“别露出这么可怕的表情，玛利亚早就已经死了。”他抬起玛利亚的脸，轻轻摸了摸，玛利亚毫无反应，如同一尊精美的雕塑，辛西娅这才发现她没有灵魂。

“看出来了吧。不要担心，玛利亚只听从我的命令。”克洛斯笑了一下，“除非你认为我也不值得相信。”

他的右半张脸为金属面具所覆，露出来的左眼里难以明辨是否流露出些许感伤，时光于众生都残酷得一视同仁，这个男人相较于记忆里的少年几乎就是另一个人，在人生路上他比她多走了三十五年，就算他现在就站在眼前，她依然对他一无所知。

任何回忆都无法替代现实，因此辛西娅只能沉默以对。

“这种反应真让人难过，还在生气脑傀儡的事吗？好吧，我不想说什么这是为你好的空话，但我也有必须完成的任务。”

克洛斯掐掉烟，抽出一条手帕，辛西娅在他的示意下看了一眼胸前的伤。痛感已经麻木，但没必要拒绝别人的好意，她道了一声谢，接过手帕。

“铃兰说你来调查方舟，如果这就是你的任务，那么你应该知道怎么离开这里吧？”

并非疑问的语气，克洛斯也坦然回道：“当然，但不是我来做，而是我那不成器的弟子。”他转过头，“看。”

废墟之中，一条火柱其形如龙、冲天而起，堆叠在一起的残垣断壁自内而外被冲散。从橘红色的火光中走出几个人影，亚连与拉比分别在两侧将李娜莉与韩乔治护在中间，神道小丑严严实实地笼罩在他们身上，火焰舔舐着白色的披风却没有留下半点痕迹。

辛西娅卷起气流，吹开火龙的残躯与其他杂物，四人加快步伐跑过来，李娜莉几乎整个人都被亚连提了起来。

“得救了得救了！一天被烧两次还都是我自己放的火真是够呛！”

跑到这块还算安全的地方，拉比夸张地跪在地上，他和亚连身上或多或少都有灼烧的痕迹，本人却很精神，李娜莉和韩乔治看起来也无大碍。

韩乔治手上比之前多了一副手环，散发出独属于圣洁的气息，辛西娅不由走近他，多看了两眼以确定自己没有看走眼。

注意到她的目光，韩乔治冰冷地回视：“这是安妮塔小姐赐予我的力量。”

原来他就是提耶多鲁元帅这次东行之旅的终点，辛西娅恍然大悟。

神明选中新的使徒，复仇之心令他自甘踏上荆棘丛生的道路。

韩乔治对辛西娅依然充满嫌恶，转头正准备远离他，克洛斯在这时走过来：“哦？竟然会在诺亚的故乡里诞生新的驱魔师，千年伯爵恐怕能气死。”

看到这个失踪四年之久的家伙突然出现，除了亚连之外每个人都惊讶不已，拉比更是揉了揉眼睛，生怕出现了幻觉。

韩乔治惊喜万分，阴沉的脸上骤然发出光亮：“马利安大人，太好了！您果然还活着！”他垂下头，“安妮塔小姐，这下您就能放心了吧……”

“嗯？唔……”克洛斯一时想不起是否曾经见过这个人，也没有听到那模糊不清的后半句话，他潦草地点了点头，“还活着的人都在这里吧？”

这句话像魔咒一样驱散所有劫后余生的喜悦。

“神田和克劳利没有跟上来，”亚连深吸一口气，直视着克洛斯，“但我不相信他们死了。师父，你一定有办法吧？”

克洛斯的回答是从脖子后面拎出一只金色的魔偶。

“啊！蒂姆！原来你在师父那里！”

蒂姆甘比扇了扇翅膀，飞到克洛斯头上。

“那两个家伙还活着，但能不能救得了他们、以及我们所有人就得看你了，亚连。”

“我？”

“这里不行了，换个地方再说，方舟里还有残存的空间。”不等亚连追问，克洛斯对蒂姆甘比下令道：“蒂姆，打开去生成工厂的路。”

崩塌不休的景象被血流成河的画面所取代，广阔的房间中遍地横尸，这些尸体和克洛斯刚现身时的模样完全一致，想来就是千年伯爵所说的“守卫”。

最引人瞩目的却是房间尽头一颗十数米高的卵状物，它呈现出珠玉般温润的光华，表面涟漪起伏，伴随着规律的鼓动声，就像拥有生命之物在呼吸。

脉动……或者说胎动更为准确。

“这是生成恶魔魔导体的卵。”克洛斯简单地解释道。

无异于遭到炸弹近距离袭击，所有人都惊愕到甚至有些茫然。恶魔自爱与悲剧中诞生，但他们从不知道制造魔导体的地方会是这幅模样——

生命的本源。

那光似乎具有蛊惑人心的力量，辛西娅不由想要碰触它，但在这之前，拉比就已经向卵伸出了手。

一根还在燃烧的火柴梗弹射到他的手背上。

“嘶……”拉比捂着手清醒过来，“元帅？”

“不想死就别乱碰，卵上面有守护结界，不然我早把它破坏了。”克洛斯咬着烟让他们看卵的顶端，那部分已经溃散了不少，细密的光点升到空中继而淡去，卵的体积在这种溃散中迅速变小。

“a·u·m，显效吧——缚！”

导式令卵的溃散缓慢下来，其他地方却开始崩塌，几人连忙跑到卵旁边。

“卵是方舟的核心，只要这里传送完成，方舟就算彻底完蛋了。”克洛斯一手维持导式，一手提起亚连的衣领，“蒂姆，开门。”

白茫茫的洞口出现在他手边。

“师父！你干什么！”

“废话少说，跟着蒂姆。”

“啊？等等等一下啊！——”

封闭的洞口切断了重物落地与呼痛的声响。

为人师表，这一系列举动却可谓粗暴至极，李娜莉犹豫地问道：“元帅……您让亚连去做什么？”

克洛斯面对李娜莉总算温和下来，他近乎温柔地笑道：“做一件只有他才能做到的事。”

琴声悠扬动听，自克洛斯佩戴的耳坠型通讯器中流泻而出，方舟停止崩塌，并随着每一个音符奏响而恢复原状。

深渊本已近在脚边，陷落的砖石却如同被倒转了时间一般重回原位。辛西娅面上无惧无喜，仿佛周遭的一切都与她毫不相干，她一直看着克洛斯，从亚连被丢进洞里，直到现在方舟复原，她没有放过克洛斯脸上哪怕最细微的神情。

克洛斯一直胸有成竹，笃定亚连能够做到连他自己都认为不可能的事。而亚连的确做到了——他成功操纵了只有诺亚一族才知道如何控制的方舟，并且终止了恶魔卵的传送，伯爵的计划在这最后一步功亏一篑。

卵的传送停止后克洛斯就不再维持导式，他脱下手套，露出鲜血纵横的手掌，与方舟、或者说千年伯爵相抗衡不可能毫发无伤，他把手伸到辛西娅眼前：“我的手帕给你了，弄点水给我洗一洗。”

辛西娅抬眼看了看他，终是咽下了那些不合时宜的问题。

清澈的水流倾斜而下，将血水冲刷干净，掌心崩裂的伤口随即结上一层细细的冰。

“只是应急措施，不尽快处理的话伤口很容易被冻坏。”

“一点小伤罢了，我现在看起来难道变成了娇弱的人吗？”

克洛斯开了个玩笑，接着通过通讯器让亚连开启新的入口。

这个入口不再是不成型的白洞，而是一扇精致的双开门，克洛斯带着轻松的笑意径直走进门中，拉比迫不及待地跟在他身后，连珠炮一般问了一串问题，得到的结果是被捏着脸不耐烦地推开，克洛斯一个字都没有回答他。

门后纯白的空间里只有一张长椅和一架钢琴，亚连站在钢琴边，面沉似水，克洛斯在他疑惑又愠怒的瞪视下吞云吐雾，一派悠闲，两人之中谁是那个掌握真相的人一目了然。

辛西娅看着亚连的目光突然一顿，脸上浮出惊讶，她立刻转身掩饰这个来不及控制住的表情。

克洛斯在背后问道：“你去哪？”

“忘了一点东西。”辛西娅走出两步，又停下，“亚连，麻烦你打开通向先前那座塔楼的门。”

“啊？好的。”亚连虽然疑惑不解，还是按了一下钢琴，一扇白色的大门应声出现。

这一次克洛斯没有指导他，这扇门是根据亚连本人的意志生成的。

“谢谢。”

门扉在背后合拢，辛西娅无声地叹了口气。

亚连的灵魂，改变了。

塔楼里一片近乎寥落的安静，已经看不出半点战斗痕迹。角落里她出来的那扇门还在，辛西娅经由来路回到最初的房间里。

忘了东西不只是借口。

她推开起居室的门，身着女仆装的恶魔对她屈膝行礼，不是亲眼所见，谁也无法想象恶魔会对驱魔师如此恭敬——哪怕只是伪装。

辛西娅走到它面前：“为什么还留在这里？诺亚已经离开方舟了，这里没有驱魔师一个会放过你。”

“缇奇·米克大人没有命我离开，恶魔也没有被赋予出入方舟的权限。而且，”恶魔顿了一下，竟然笑了，这一笑让她像涂上了色彩的石像般生动起来，“比起杀人，我更喜欢做一个女仆，但我侍奉过的主人最终都死在我手上，因为我是一个恶魔，我无法抵抗我的本能。听说圣洁能解救恶魔的灵魂，这是真的吗？”

辛西娅点了点头：“这就是你的愿望吗？”

“愿望？”恶魔愣了一下，“如果这就叫作‘愿望’，那么是的。”

铃兰富有人性也许是因为被改造，眼前这个恶魔的与众不同则是源于她自身。

千年伯爵对恶魔的设定实际上与恶魔的作用相悖，这一点辛西娅一直无法想通。可悲的是，拥有人性并不代表恶魔就能成为“人”，对人类的渴望只会比杀戮本能更快将它们导向灭亡。恶魔生于悲剧，注定也只能死于悲剧，没有其他结局。

在她放过这只恶魔时，责任就已经产生。

辛西娅伸出手：“如果你准备好了，就握住我的手。”

恶魔抬起手，愣怔了片刻，生的束缚与死的解脱在她心中交战。

最后，她闭上眼，将手放在辛西娅掌中。

“我不是圣职者，但还是说一句安息吧——安息吧，可悲的灵魂，愿你得到永恒的安宁。”

“谢谢。”

最后的笑容凝固在唇边，这个恶魔的灵魂离开了，躯体化作齑粉散落在地，代表着一个生命的消亡。

在这一刻，辛西娅突然理解了亚连想要拯救恶魔的心情。

“你比以前心软了，竟然会怜悯恶魔。”

男人的声音在背后响起，克洛斯靠在门框上。当辛西娅回身面对他时，他走到餐车边，从点心塔上拿了一块蛋糕放进嘴里：“嗯，味道不错，是那个恶魔做的？”

辛西娅不想和他讨论恶魔。

“奇怪吗？你的弟子一直都在做同样的事。”她直奔主题，“告诉我，亚连和涅亚有什么关系？千年伯爵说涅亚偷了他的东西，这个东西就是操纵方舟的权限吧？我原以为是你，现在看来是在亚连手上。而且亚连使用的武器和三十五年前涅亚用来杀死诺亚的剑一模一样……也和伯爵的剑一样。他们三个人到底……”

“不对。”克洛斯打断她的话，“你真正想知道的不是这些，而是三十五年前，杀死你族人的真凶到底是谁。”

辛西娅顿了顿，没有否认：“千年伯爵说你和涅亚勾结算计了诺亚一族，并让他背了杀死我们的黑锅。”

克洛斯嗤笑一声，极尽嘲讽：“那头猪在骗你，你宁愿相信他也不相信我？”

“我能够相信你吗？”

“当然。”

辛西娅洗耳恭听。

“没有任何人出卖你们，驱魔师的行踪很容易就能弄到，你想想教团这次死掉的一百多个人是怎么死的。伯爵也没有被蒙骗，三十五年前让恶魔袭击你和席鲁巴的就是他本人。”

辛西娅皱起眉，第一个解释有斯曼·达克这个实例她可以接受，但她不明白伯爵为什么要大费周章地针对她和她的族人，毕竟当时比他们更为强大的驱魔师大有人在。

“你的方向又错了，不是实力而是立场，你们代表的不是个人而是整个‘月之民’，伯爵想要阻止的是这一族与圣洁的联合。这是涅亚告诉我的，具体怎么回事我不是很清楚，不过我承认涅亚的确利用了这点来攻击诺亚一族。”

来龙去脉在克洛斯嘴里又换了个前因后果。

“……涅亚，他究竟要做什么？”

“他曾经告诉过你的那个理由，就是他真正的目的。”

——结束战争，解放诺亚和人类。

“我不能理解……”辛西娅喃喃自语。

这整场战争，包括战争里的每一个人都让她无法理解。

克洛斯说了很多，可又好像什么都没有说，而他明摆着不会说更多。

最后，她只好将话题拉回亚连身上：“马纳，是亚连的养父吧？千年伯爵就是马纳这点想必你已经知道了，不告诉亚连吗？”

克洛斯垂下眼：“马纳并不是千年伯爵——至少不完全是。如果你还算喜欢亚连，就不要让他知道这件事，他的路只会越走越难。”


	9. Vol.08 神的军团

方舟里的危机彻底解除，神田与克劳利也都在方舟复原后归来，这次教团险胜一招，之后所有人都通过方舟回到总部。

走出方舟之门便看到科姆伊迎接的笑容，直到此时，驱魔师们才真正脱离战斗状态。李娜莉曾说总部是家，科姆伊向他们证明“家”之一字确有其意义所在——

无论前路多么艰难凶险，回过头总会有一个可以回去的地方。

方舟本体也被一并转移到总部，此时就停泊在总部上方，交由科学班解析。

三十五年前，本着就算杀不死千年伯爵也要拖他后腿到底的信念，涅亚将方舟锁定在江户，以至于伯爵不得不制造新的方舟，间接使“最终之战”开幕的时间大为延后。亚连不仅能够操纵方舟，还能轻易解开就连其制造者都束手无策的锁，这绝非区区“有关系”几个字就能一笔带过，辛西娅本想从克洛斯嘴里得到更多信息，但那个狡猾的家伙刚走出门就推开旁人绝尘而去，快得让科姆伊甚至来不及说一句“你总算回来了”。

而他们这些参与江户与方舟战役的驱魔师——除了唯一毫发无损的提耶多鲁元帅——则全都被医疗班“请”进了医疗所。

世界上有一种敬畏，并不源于权力与暴力。

“什么叫作小伤？离心脏这么近的地方开了五个洞还敢跟我说不要紧！这么深的洞你知道要长多久吗？你们这些驱魔师总是学不会爱惜自己！”

被点到名的另外两位驱魔师——米兰达和李娜莉缩进了被子里。

护士长站在病床边，一边怒火冲天地数落着房里的三个驱魔师，一边以极其轻柔的动作为辛西娅处理胸口上的伤。

辛西娅光着上身靠在床头的软枕上，茫然看着天花板，药棉碰触伤口引发的疼痛和护士长比起来反而熟悉到亲切。她不是第一次被人骂，这么温馨的责骂却是平生头一遭，这位护士长年龄不小了，如果她没有沉睡三十五年，现在只怕和护士长一般年纪，但辛西娅依然产生了一种错觉——她觉得自己看到了一位既恼火不已、又满心担忧的母亲。

“护士长，您有孩子吗？”

护士长上完药，放下镊子与染血的棉布，拿起绷带，让辛西娅抬起手：“病患就是我的孩子，所以你们都要听话。”

辛西娅听话地举高双手，护士长裹好绷带，用别针固定住，再一次嘱咐她不要乱动以免伤口开裂。

病房的门被敲响了，辛西娅穿上衣服，另一位护士确认房中的女士们没有不妥之后打开门。

“打扰了。”

科姆伊过来探望。他先是以室长的身份慰问三人，并告诉她们考虑到之前一段时间的作战强度和方舟带来的变数，司令室暂时不会指派任务给任何一个驱魔师，所以她们可以安心养伤。

护士长听到这番话赞许地点头，下一秒却勃然变色，因为科姆伊话音未落就扔掉了室长的面子，一个箭步扑到李娜莉床边开始鬼哭狼嚎，一把鼻涕一把泪地哀悼李娜莉那头失去的长发。

“哥哥，别这样，我没有事的。”相较于她的哥哥，李娜莉的声音实在过于渺小。

科姆伊总是能在精明室长与愚蠢哥哥之间切换自如，辛西娅毫不掩饰看戏的心态。米兰达在隔壁床偷笑了一下，复又觉得不好意思，立刻用被子掩住脸。

“吵死了！打扰病人休息的家伙都给我出去！！”

护士长终于忍无可忍，将科姆伊扫地出门。

“请等一下。”辛西娅穿上鞋快步走过去。

护士长站在道旁虎视眈眈。

想不到有朝一日竟会被一个手无寸铁的普通人类管束，但这种经历并不令人生厌，辛西娅保证道：“我有些话想和室长说，只要几分钟。”

护士长才网开一面。

科姆伊站在门外，已经恢复了室长应有的姿态，辛西娅反手掩上房门：“室长，我想问两个人。”

“请。”

“迪夏·巴里和斯曼·达克，他们现在怎么样了？”

“迪夏吗？对了，他说你在巴塞罗那救过他。他回博得鲁姆了，解除驱魔师职务之后他向我申请加入探索队，但他说受人之托必须先回家一趟，我就给他放了个长假。至于斯曼……”温和的脸色沉下来，科姆伊有些疲倦地揉了揉眉心，“现在斯曼是教团的禁忌，他的一切情报都是机密，我不能告诉你。”

辛西娅不以为意：“别忘了，我也做了三十五年的‘机密’。斯曼没有死吧？被中央收监了吗？”

科姆伊没有回答，算是默认了。

提耶多鲁元帅恰在此时捧着两束花走进医疗所，本想走向这里，看到科姆伊和辛西娅后他停下脚，向他们挥了挥手，接着转身走进隔壁病房。

“斯曼的事请不要再提了。这一次又是方舟又是恶魔卵，动静很大。”科姆伊略略弯下腰，轻声说，“中央已经派遣了监察官，很快就会到达总部，毕竟牵扯到诺亚，这几天请你留在病房里，我会让护士长为你办理正式的住院手续”

“比我伤得更重的人都没有住院，我住进来反而更奇怪吧。”辛西娅低声笑了一下，“何况他们真要找我麻烦，我躲到哪里都没用。”

医疗所人来人往，不是说话的地方，因此科姆伊不再多言。

身后的门开了，护士长走出来，辛西娅以为她来催促自己回去，护士长却望着科姆伊离去的背影：“很久以前，我还是一个实习护士，那时候医疗所不像现在这么热闹，因为大部分人甚至来不及回来接受救治就已经死了。”

仿佛响应她的话，隔壁病房的门“嘭”地被踹开，神田风一样冲出去，仿佛在逃命，病房里传出大呼小叫的动静，提耶多鲁元帅探出身抱歉地笑了笑，迅速关上门。

护士长面色铁青，做了几个深呼吸。

辛西娅安慰道：“别担心，恶魔杀人很干脆，能活着回来的人本就没什么大碍。”

“我知道。”护士长闭上眼叹了口气，眼角细密的纹路显出道不尽的沧桑，“但伤痛依然存在，这一次不在意的伤也许在下一次战斗就会致命，所以我一直反对驱魔师带伤战斗。说实话这几年好多了，死亡率比以前低了不少。”

“因为室长换成科姆伊了吧？”

护士长点点头：“只有这样还不够。我希望有一天不会再有人死去。”

无数人如此祈愿。

“会有那一天的。”辛西娅低声说。

科姆伊已经走远了，高大的身量在走廊尽头依然十分醒目，也许是连日工作积压了疲惫，他的背影略显弯曲，仿佛肩上有千斤重担。

“守护啊……”

永远都是一个非常沉重的词。

当晚，为了不再给护士长添麻烦，辛西娅安分地在病房里度过一夜，但到了第二天早上，她还是趁护士长没注意时偷偷溜出了病房。

总部今天多了许多生面孔，虽然他们也都穿着制服，肩章袖标等却又和总部成员有所不同。

杰利从橱窗后递过来一袋夹心面包，又往辛西娅手里放了一把奶糖，发现她的目光总在那些外来人员身上打转，便凑近了为她解释他们分别属于哪个分支部，哪些人只是来走个过场，哪些人又会调任到总部，明明身为厨师却意外地消息灵通。

“总部也缺人手，前阵子死了很多人呀。”他伤心地擦了擦眼角。

这种人多口杂的场所总会成为天然的信息流转中枢。辛西娅别过杰利，将奶糖塞进口袋里，拎着面包走出餐厅。

得到方舟和恶魔卵让总部几乎沸腾起来，她不想去思考这意味着未来会有多少人更加奋不顾身地投入战斗，现在她只打算去树林里转一转，至少在夜晚之前都不回医疗所，免得李娜莉和米兰达为了不冷落她，而在聊天时拼命寻找让她也能说上几句的话题，这实在是为难她们也为难她。

下楼时碰上了克洛斯，他正从楼上走下来，看见她后立刻转身往回走，假装没有遇到她。

“克洛斯。”

冰一样的声音在楼道里回响。克洛斯无奈地回过头：“你又想问什么？伤患就该老老实实躺在病床上。”

“那些事不适合在这里说，这点分寸我还是有的，放心吧。”辛西娅举起面包，“吃早饭了吗？”

两人边走边分食了这袋面包。

从这条路前往树林必定会经过墓园。

墓园里一个人都没有，安静得仿佛与这整个世界都毫无关系。

他们走到一座爬满青苔的墓碑前，辛西娅拿出杰利给她的奶糖，数出一半给克洛斯。

“我听说你有四年多没有回总部了。”

克洛斯剥开糖：“之前那个是长期任务，而且我讨厌总部。”

如果科姆伊在这里，听到他的话只怕会当场哭出来。

“就留你父亲一个人在这里吗？”

“难不成你还能看到他的灵魂过了几十年依然在这里徘徊不散？”克洛斯把剩下的糖逐一剥开，塞进嘴里，留下的糖纸被他细细摊平，然后扎成一朵彩色的花。他将这朵花放在墓碑前：“祭奠这种事抚慰的只有活人，我不喜欢缅怀过去，偶尔来看看也就差不多了。”

说完，他转身走开。

辛西娅跟上他：“玛利亚也在这里吗？”

“不，比起墓地她更想待在我身边。”

“她是你的恋人？”

克洛斯笑了一下，既没有承认也没有否认：“她是在我的生命里停留过的女人。但和你一样，她也很快就离开了。”他抬起手，虚画出几笔导式，没有发动，“她说就算死了也想与我一起战斗，我只是满足了她的心愿。”

说到这里，他停下脚步：“我也向中央申请过使用你的尸体。”

辛西娅愣了一下。

“但中央告诉我你的圣洁已经被毁，完全派不上用场。”

辛西娅自嘲地笑了：“中央是对的，我的能力可没有玛利亚这么好用，毕竟我只会破坏而已，能替代我的人到处都是。”

“我还没说完呢。”克洛斯摸出一根烟点上。

烟的味道闻在不会抽烟的人鼻子里都差不多，辛西娅下意识想起她遇到的另一个会抽烟的男人，继而想起他身上并不好闻、却一度让她错觉安心的烟草味。

克洛斯深吸一口解了烟瘾，才接着说下去：“中央的确有道理，所以我就问他们：‘既然如此，为什么不让她入土为安呢？’他们回答我你的身体还有用，我以为我会在第二驱魔师的行列里见到你，没想到你会直接复活。”

辛西娅回过神，注意到一个词：“第二驱魔师？”

“你不知道吗？那就算了，不是什么大不了的事，不知道更好。”克洛斯含糊带过，“三十五年前我就应该直接烧掉你的遗体，省得你现在还要再卷进这些破事里。”

“现在也没什么不好的。”辛西娅满不在乎，继续向前走。

克洛斯没有跟上：“那么下次再遇到那个诺亚你是战还是不战？别做什么不会再遇到他的美梦，方舟和卵都已经在这里了，你觉得那边会放手吗？”

“……”辛西娅回过身，“我答应过科姆伊，会在诺亚所在的战场保护人类。”

“不可能，”克洛斯无情地说，“这场战争里没有中立也没有两头讨好的余地，不想再重蹈三十五年前的悲剧你就必须做出明确的选择。”

这让辛西娅觉得可笑，克洛斯自己就和身为诺亚的涅亚牵扯不清，连带他的弟子也是满身秘密。

“别光说我，既然如此你的选择又是什么？”

“难道你认为我会选择那个死胖子吗？如果是美女的话我说不定还会考虑一下。”

彼此之间相差三十五年，辛西娅弄不清这到底是克洛斯的本性，还是他又在故意遮掩话题。

眼看一大清早就要不欢而散，一个声音适时在墓园另一头响起：“马利安元帅！终于找到您了！”

似乎是行政人员的男人气喘吁吁地跑过来。

两人收拾好表情，克洛斯转过身不耐烦地“嗯？”了一声，仿佛在催促他有话快说，来人因为这种态度而在离他们还有两三米远时就站住脚。

“中央监察官马尔科姆·C·鲁贝利耶长官于今日上午主持召开审查会，部长级以上干部与元帅级驱魔师均需到场，李室长请您立刻前去会议室参与会议。”他转向辛西娅，“也请巴蒂小姐一同前往。”

辛西娅点点头，有她一份不算意外。

“巴蒂小姐。”克洛斯对辛西娅笑道，“看到了吧，就算你不去找事，事情也会主动找上你。”

这是辛西娅第一次参与高层会议。

会议厅比中世纪遗留至今的古老教堂还要沉郁，只在中央设有一张八边形的会议桌，过于宽广的空间反倒透出迫人的压抑，周围理应悲天悯人的圣者雕像高高在上俯视着，面上写满了对这人世的无动于衷。

辛西娅不喜欢这种地方，然而她知道这里恰恰才是黑色教团作为宗教机构，其本质的集中体现。

外面的温馨热闹恍如隔世，它的缔造者此时就坐在那张冰冷的石桌前，几乎被这满室了无生气同化。看到辛西娅与克洛斯后，科姆伊才笑着点了点头，不复往常的温暖，只是一个牵强的表情。

与会者们已经就坐，科姆伊的右手边依次坐着三个身着白色制服的人，制服款式与科姆伊的类似，辛西娅认出其中一位是亚洲支部的部长张莫，因为他曾被科姆伊设置层层陷阱禁止探望李娜莉，所以她对他还有印象，由此可见另外一男一女也应该是其他支部的部长。

坐在桌子另一头的则是三位元帅级驱魔师，除了提耶多鲁元帅之外都是第一次见，有面覆铁甲的怪人，也有倩影窈窕的美人。脸上有伤疤的女元帅在辛西娅走进门时对她点了点头，面色不冷不热，却能看出是一个善意的表达，辛西娅同样点头致意。

“辛西娅。”提耶多鲁元帅和蔼地招手，“这边有位子。”

克洛斯先一步走过去，他的位子在提耶多鲁元帅另一侧。

会议桌尚未满员，辛西娅看了一眼空置的几个座位，低声道：“大元帅没有来。”

克洛斯头也不回地用所有人都听得见的音量回答：“正主都来了何必还摆着传声筒。”

嚣张到近乎旁若无人，其他人却习以为常，好像在他们心里克洛斯·马利安就该是这样的人。

相较之下辛西娅这张生面孔更让他们感兴趣，支部长中唯一一位女性饶有兴致地朗声问道：“那张椅子原本是属于伊艾卡元帅的吧？怎么，你是新的元帅吗？我好像没有收到教团任命新元帅的通知。”

辛西娅平静地回道：“当然，因为我不是元帅。”

圣洁和她两相厌，以他们那徘徊在降咎边缘的同步率来看，她这辈子都没可能成为元帅。

她绕过克洛斯走向提耶多鲁元帅所指的位子，克洛斯却突然抓住她的手臂：“等等。提耶多鲁，你坐那边去。”

提耶多鲁元帅推了一下眼镜，镜面在吊顶的灯光下闪了一闪：“马利安，你自己的作风问题不要牵连别人。”

“少废话，我才不要和糟老头子坐在一起。”

“容我提醒你，论年龄你也是糟老头子。”

嘴上不客气，提耶多鲁元帅还是起身让出了他的位子，克洛斯把辛西娅推过去按着她坐下，他素有花名在外，一番拉扯让其他人的目光都或多或少地透出暧昧，这种关注并不让人愉快，辛西娅皱了皱眉：“坐哪里都没有关系吧？”

克洛斯轻轻“嘘”了一声，坐到隔壁他自己的位子上，并且极不正经地将双脚都翘到了桌上。

门外响起铃声，这是会议开始的讯号。

鲁贝利耶大步流星地走进来，身后跟着一个从身姿到神情都严肃得跟他一脉相承的青年。

走到桌边时，鲁贝利耶不急着入座，而是十分有礼却毫无必要地自我介绍道：“诸位上午好，我是中央厅特派监察官马尔科姆·C·鲁贝利耶。”

没有人不认识他，自黑色教团成立以来鲁贝利耶一族就一直在与教团打交道，今天是监察官，明天就可能又是别的名号，只不过是一个临时的头衔，连鲁贝利耶自己都不当回事。

“人都到齐了吧？”他扫视一圈，目光在张莫支部长身边的空位上停顿了一下，“大洋洲支部长还没有来吗？”

张莫回道：“南森说英国的气候不好，他有点水土不服。”

“所以？”

“咳……他可能还没办法从洗手间出来吧。”

鲁贝利耶身边的青年问道：“长官，需要我现在叫他过来吗？”

“不必了。”鲁贝利耶坐下来，“会后给他看会议记录。我们开始吧，林克监察官。”

“是。”

这次会议的核心议题便是发生在两天前的江户之战，在场有三位驱魔师参加了这场战役。但不出所料，当林克监察官将前因后果汇报完毕后，鲁贝利耶首先向克洛斯发难，质疑起他整整四年的杳无音信。

审查会顾名思义必定有所审查对象，克洛斯便是这个对象，其他人不过是旁听和见证。虽然克洛斯在战役最后可谓力挽狂澜，直接挫败了千年伯爵的阴谋，同时却也暴露出自己与诺亚的关系，若不是鲁贝利耶还算尊重教团的规章，而克洛斯又是个举足轻重的元帅，只怕这次会议将从公开“审查”变成私下的“审讯”。

克洛斯舒服地靠在椅背上，避开指向他的矛头，甚至连个敷衍的伪装都欠奉，干脆将所有疑点推回“破坏恶魔生成工厂”这个任务上，但他的任务也由此过了明面，可以作为个人履历上公开且圆满的一笔。

“任务成功可以既往不咎，虽说你本该接受严厉的处罚。”鲁贝利耶有些遗憾，继而轻飘飘地揭过这个话题，让人怀疑他刚才不过做了一场戏，“本次江户之战将使战局产生重大改变，夺取恶魔生成工厂能阻止恶魔供应，从而推迟千年伯爵发动‘黑暗三日’计划的时间，无论那是一年或者半年，哪怕只有几天对我方来说都意义重大，必须抓紧时间组织有效的反击！”他站起来，神情有些激昂，“方舟的空间移动能力大有可为，足以在短时间内实现驱魔师与恶魔的大规模战斗，我希望各位部长尽快为此做好准备。”

此话一出，举座皆惊。

“那可是敌人的方舟。”张莫提醒他。

鲁贝利耶满不在乎地挥了挥手：“只要能为我们所用，就算是敌人的东西也当物尽其用。”

明明上一刻还在慷慨陈词要打倒敌人，辛西娅对他的不拘小节感到有些意外，然而转念一想，能够重新启用她这样的驱魔师，正说明鲁贝利耶本就不是死板的人。

“别太惊讶，就算有个好姓氏，不够机变也是没法在高处站稳的。”

克洛斯轻声调侃，他换了个更加肆无忌惮的姿势，半身侧向辛西娅。辛西娅面不改色，仿佛什么都没有听到，克洛斯的动作也没有引起任何人的注意，因为张莫支部长已经快和鲁贝利耶吵起来了。

“这会增加驱魔师的负担！”张莫忍无可忍。

鲁贝利耶沉下脸：“你以为驱魔师是在为谁而战？这是教皇的军队！我们的存在也不是为了保护驱魔师，而是为了赢得这场战争！”

张莫愤恨地咬牙：“你们永远都是这样……驱魔师难道就不是人了吗？”

这时，一声轻笑介入剑拔弩张的对峙里。

鲁贝利耶转过头：“巴蒂小姐，请问你有什么高见？”

辛西娅维持着那个嘲讽的笑容：“不敢当。我只是没想到长官您现在变成了一个如此纯粹的狂信者。但是当着驱魔师的面说这种话不大好吧？我记得当初你们说驱魔师是为人类而战，现在变成教廷了吗？”

“……两者没有冲突。”

“那么我想请教一下，如果有朝一日人类成为教廷的敌人，我们这些驱魔师是否就该转过来与人类战斗了？”

“请注意你的言论，巴蒂小姐。”鲁贝利耶抬手整了整领结，重新坐下，“好了，方舟的事到此为止，这是教皇与大元帅的决定。现在比起方舟还有更值得我们讨论的对象。”他竖起食指，“亚连·沃克这号……人物。”

会议厅一时静了静，只剩下林克监察官敲击打字机的声响。

来了，辛西娅心说，今天真正的重头戏。

这一次鲁贝利耶没有再给克洛斯蒙混过关的机会，话锋直指“十四号”。辛西娅早已从千年伯爵口中得知中央手里有十四号的关系人，所以只是跟着其他人一起露出恰到好处的茫然，但克洛斯脸上却出现了货真价实的惊讶，她立刻意识到克洛斯与中央厅及教团三者的情报并不对等——

教团对十四号一无所知，中央虽然不知道十四号的真名，却也从向他们寻求庇护的关系人处获取了相当可观的情报，包括恶魔生成工厂就在方舟中这件事，而克洛斯却不知道中央已经掌握了这一切，四年前中央派给他任务不只是为了调查生成工厂，更重要的目的在于以此作为切入点牵出“十四号”这条暗线。

换言之，克洛斯被中央彻底算计了。

接下去，一个接一个问题抛向克洛斯，那些问题辛西娅也曾问过，却远没有现在这样尖锐，几乎一字一句都在为亚连定罪。

最后，鲁贝利耶提出要对亚连执行异端审判。

全场哗然。

“我要求中断本次会议。”科姆伊站起来，“关于‘十四号’的事请以书面文件予以说明。”

鲁贝利耶阴冷地看着他，似乎在衡量这个教团的司令官是否有资格与代表中央的自己相抗衡。

科姆伊毫不示弱地与他对视。

“随你调查吧，鲁贝利耶长官。”戏谑的声音分开他们，克洛斯笑道，“要怎么处置亚连可以等那之后再决定。”

他又恢复了一脸从容，桀骜的眼神里透出一个意思：能做的话你就尽管去做吧。

鲁贝利耶一顿，继而也笑了起来——他接下了这封战书。

之后，鲁贝利耶下达了对克洛斯的禁足令，并且宣布亚连为重点监察对象，由霍华德·林克监察官负责全天候监视。

接着他以一种“顺带一提”的口吻转向辛西娅：“巴蒂小姐，在调查江户一战时，我收到报告称你与敌方的一个诺亚有染，并且在方舟崩溃之际试图救助这个诺亚。请问确有其事吗？”

辛西娅摊了摊手：“你不是对我的‘事迹’非常了解吗？还有什么好问的。直接说结论吧，是不是也要对我执行异端审判？”

“要那么做的话三十五年前就已经做了。”鲁贝利耶突然变得意兴阑珊，“的确不需要你做出任何解释，现在谨代表中央下达对你的判决：即刻起取消你的自由除魔权限，往后你的所有任务均由大元帅直接下达，任务以外的时间请你留在宿舍中，未经允许不得擅自离开。”

“这是软禁、不，这根本就是囚禁了吧？”提耶多鲁元帅提出异议。

“没有关系，我做过的事我自己会负责。”辛西娅垂下眼，“我接受中央的决定。”

“那么本次会议到此结束。祝各位今天过得愉快。”

鲁贝利耶与林克走出会议厅，其他人也陆续离席。

科姆伊落后几步走到辛西娅身边，保持着与她并肩的步调：“辛西娅小姐，请不要过分挑衅中央，这样会让你的立场更加为难。”

辛西娅没有回答，反而问道：“你认为中央是以什么标准来判定亚连比我还具有威胁的？”

科姆伊愣了愣，立刻控制住表情：“你刚才是故意的吗？”

辛西娅看了他一眼，默认了。

她的确在试探中央对她与诺亚的关系到底了解到什么程度，看来中央并不知道她曾经与涅亚合作过，否则不会到了现在才去大费周章地质询克洛斯。

克洛斯在这时候从后面撞上来，搂住她的肩膀耳语道：“说话注意点，中央不是只有鲁贝利耶。”

这句话科姆伊没有听到，他似乎还沉浸在辛西娅之前的质疑里。

辛西娅细微地点点头：“我知道了。”

会议厅外，四个身着白衣的中央人员见到克洛斯和辛西娅走出来，立刻迎到他们面前。克洛斯一脸无趣地放开辛西娅，跟在其中两个人身后，并在路过面上有疤的女元帅时轻佻地握住她的手，邀她一起喝酒。

辛西娅目送着他们走远，另外两个分配给她的中央人员走来对科姆伊行了一礼，科姆伊顿了一下才回礼。

“你们的禁令，我会想办法的。”

告别之前，他如此说道。

两个卫兵陪同辛西娅回到宿舍后就守在了她的房门外，午饭是由其中一个卫兵送进来的，到了晚饭时来的人换成了李娜莉，她还带来一盒由杰利厨师特别制作的蛋糕，蛋糕面上用樱桃酱写着：“去他的中央厅”，衬着雪白的奶油具有强烈的视觉冲击。

李娜莉一看到那行字就笑了，接着却发出叹息：“辛西娅小姐和克洛斯元帅都被软禁了，亚连也被中央的监察官监视着，我们明明赢得了胜利，为什么还会变成这样……”

辛西娅把晚饭撇在一边，直接切开蛋糕。

“别放在心上，中央素来如此。吃块蛋糕吧，心情会好起来。”她将蛋糕递给李娜莉，同时低头看向她的双脚，“换鞋了吗？”

李娜莉挪了挪脚，平底布鞋柔软的质感让她有些不大习惯：“希布拉丝卡说我的圣洁同步率太低了，为了避免降咎暂时交给她保管。”

辛西娅把房中唯一的椅子拖过来给李娜莉，自己毫不讲究地坐到床上。

“离开圣洁的感觉如何？”

“……从来，没有这么轻松过。”李娜莉的神色里有解脱，也有愧疚，隐隐又透出惶惶不安，“希布拉丝卡让我下一次同步时要做好觉悟，我……我很害怕。”

“既然如此，不如干脆退出战争吧。”

“啊？”

辛西娅一脸认真：“同步率低到这种地步说明圣洁已经不再认可你，这样的驱魔师在战场上对自己和同伴都很危险。我记得科姆伊说过你是被迫成为驱魔师的。”

“哥哥……”李娜莉咬了咬嘴唇，“我确实不想做驱魔师，好多次都希望一觉醒来一切都不过是个梦。可是……”她深吸一口气，“可是哥哥和同伴们都身在这场战争里，我不能自私地离开他们。而且，如果驱魔师不战斗的话，那些遭受恶魔威胁的人类该怎么办？到头来只有我一个人得救吗……”

“……”辛西娅放下蛋糕，“三十五年前，有人对我说过类似的话。”

李娜莉有些惊讶。

“那时候我离开了战场，彻底逃离，对一切都不闻不问，只顾沉浸在自己的幸福里。那个人强迫我回到战场，虽然后来发生了很多不幸，但现在我不得不承认他说的在理。我爱过的男人教会我发现世界的美好，而这个人则让我知道守护这份美好需要多少牺牲。”

李娜莉不由看向放置蛋糕的小桌，桌上的花瓶还在，但无论是玫瑰还是相框，都已经不见了。

“那个人是教团的人吗？”她问。

“不，是鲁贝利耶。”

李娜莉一时不敢置信。

辛西娅笑了一下：“想不到吧？我也想不到，现在的他看起来已经只认可‘牺牲’这件事了。”

没有人会一成不变，即使是她。

李娜莉看起来受到很大冲击，神色复杂地离开了，关门前她说明天会送来早餐，辛西娅让她顺便带几盒颜料来，手头的颜料几个月不用已经干透了。

然而第二天清晨，等来的却不是李娜莉。

警报声响彻整个总部：

“——第五研究室出现恶魔，现已有三位驱魔师应战，请元帅及以下驱魔师即刻通过方舟3号门前去支援：

“——罗伊兹·马里，米兰达·洛特，辛西娅·巴蒂！

“——请立即前往方舟3号门！”

辛西娅扔下画笔，冲到门口拉开门。

门外正好站着一个人，准备敲门的手还举着，因为突如其来的警报而怔愣了一下，没有敲下去也没能及时对突然打开的门作出反应，两人差点撞上。辛西娅扭身滑到她身后，抬手托住她手中盛放早餐的餐盘，杯中的牛奶因为她下意识的躲闪动作而洒出大半。

“啊，辛西娅小姐……”

警报一声急过一声，辛西娅将李娜莉推进房里：“留在这里，不要出来。”

房门即将合上时李娜莉才反应过来，她一把抓住门沿：“等等辛西娅小姐，我和你一起去！”

辛西娅皱眉：“你的圣洁还不能用吧。”

“……即使如此，我依然是驱魔师。”

“李小姐，请你不要妨碍其他驱魔师战斗！”

门边的卫兵上前拉开李娜莉，动作不算温柔，但辛西娅没有阻止，她站在他们身后看着李娜莉极力想要推开他们高大的身躯跑出来。

“我理解你想要战斗的心情，但你现在不是驱魔师。”她近乎残酷地说道，“没有圣洁的驱魔师派不上任何用场，就算强行同调，如果在战斗中发生降咎，反而害人害己。”

李娜莉脸色一白。

辛西娅缓下声：“李娜莉，你没有做错任何事。我昨天说那些话，并不是让你在没有准备好承担后果时就去做出选择，我至今为没能阻止我的族人走进不适合他的战场而后悔，希望你也能考虑一下科姆伊的感受，你们是彼此唯一的亲人吧？”

“……”

李娜莉慢慢垂下手，泄力一般退后两步，卫兵们趁机把门关上，并肩堵在门前：“我们会看住李小姐，请您抓紧时间。”

门后再没有一丝响动，辛西娅抱歉地看了一眼房门，转身跑开。

整个总部都因为警报而慌乱起来，本以为固若金汤的大本营竟然被敌人从内部攻破，这种事谁都始料未及，此时起码有一大半非战斗人员还处在茫然中，只是盲目地跟随身边的人行动。

跑到中空回廊时辛西娅翻过栏杆跳下去，落地后就看到科姆伊在卫兵的护送下快步赶来。

科姆伊也看到她，但他没有多说，而是从身后随便点了一个人：“辛西娅小姐，请尽快前往方舟三号门，这位先生会为你带路。”

“我知道了，请你在我进去之后打开换气设备和消防喷头。”辛西娅跟上那个人，经过科姆伊身边时她略放慢脚步，“李娜莉在我的房间。”

科姆伊顿了一下，凝重的神色里浮出一丝浅笑：“谢谢。”

三号门所在的地方正是科学班解析方舟的研究室，先一步达到的马里和米兰达已经等在门前，辛西娅到达之后在场的研究员确认方舟没有异常，三个人立刻进入大门。

没记错的话恶魔卵就在第五研究室中，这一次绝不会是单纯的除魔战，也许一走出方舟就要面对某个诺亚——比如缇奇·米克，他那选择万物的能力足以让他轻而易举地进入总部而不会惊动任何人，但辛西娅不确定他是否已经从诺亚化中脱离，或是……已经被彻底同化。

走出大门的一瞬间，从头顶落下冰冷的水，科姆伊依照辛西娅的交代打开了消防喷头，整个第五研究室都笼罩在水幕中。

发现落在身上、继而汇聚在脚边的不过是普通的水之后，研究室内的恶魔们放松下来，而正在与它们战斗的驱魔师中，有人却因为这熟悉的一幕而在嘴角浮现出诡秘的笑。

“小子，死到临头还笑得出来。”

“你们可小心点别感冒了哦。”

说着半真半假的玩笑话，拉比咧开嘴，最后一次使用火判，因为属性相克而在水中不那么具有威力的火龙吞没周围的恶魔，当它们撕开火焰冲出来时拉比已经跑开了，它们正要追上去，却发现双脚被不知何时出现的冰冻在地上，机械身体与金属外壳对温度变化都不敏感，因此它们也没有发现落在身上的水珠正在凝结，眨眼之间将它们彻底冰封。激烈的战场一时变成了怪诞的冰雪世界，到处都是奇形怪状的冰雕。

相较于这片显出几分梦幻的区域，研究室另一头则惨不忍睹，除了恶魔以外还有几只在方舟中见过的守化髅，但这一次它们不是尸体，躺在血泊里的换成了人类。

往日里乱得无处下脚的地面腾出一块广大的空间，研究员们被排放在地上任由守化髅挑选，这种挑选不是刚刚开始，有不少研究员已经被砸烂头颅，血和脑浆溅了一地，还有一些则变成和守化髅一样的东西。

注意到研究室里的异变，守化髅加快速度，对下一个研究员伸出手。

数支冰锥贯穿了它的身体。

因为还有人类，所以辛西娅没有让冰覆盖到这片区域，杀了守化髅之后她与冲上来的恶魔短兵相接，没多久就将那只恶魔破坏。

清理完所有可能威胁到研究员的东西，她看向恶魔卵所在的地方，研究室极为广阔，卵离得有些远，但她还是看清了站在那里的诺亚。

是认识的人，但不是缇奇·米克。

有着女性外貌的诺亚贴在恶魔卵上，温柔地抚摸着卵的外壳，目光隔空与辛西娅相接，在她身上停顿了一下就浑不在意地移开了，仿佛没有看见她，也不在乎那些被破坏的恶魔。

辛西娅同样转过头。

她暂时不想与诺亚战斗。

“安迪……你回答我一声啊……安迪！”

刚刚变成守化髅、还没来得及被带走的研究员呆呆地坐在原地，像个没有指令就不会动的人偶，即使身边有人流着泪呼喊他们的名字，他们也毫无反应。

米兰达走上前，抬起手腕，黑色的表盘浮现出来，在嘀嗒声中开始倒转。

“刻盘发动，包围对象：全体研究员。时间回复！”

闪着光的数字从还活着的研究员身上飞出来涌进刻盘里，伤痛奇迹一般消失。

但死去的人和变成守化髅的人却没有任何变化。

“时间回复。”米兰达看着那些鲜血淋漓的尸体与失去人形的人体，颤抖着哽咽起来，“时间回复！回复啊！”

圣洁没有回应她。

“可以了，米兰达。”辛西娅抓住她的手，“你已经尽力了，就算他们的时间能回复，你也不可能永远维持发动。”

“我知道……我根本救不了任何人！”米兰达失声痛哭。

她的圣洁是个奇迹，却也残忍无比，每一次都在向她昭示人类在死亡面前是何其渺小与无力。

“这不是你的错，没有人可以真正改变已经发生的事。”辛西娅抬起手，消防喷头洒下的水在她们面前结成半透明的冰，隔绝了内部悲惨的景象。为了防止新生的守化髅伤人，辛西娅将他们一并冻结，只是没有让米兰达看见。

“但我们至少可以让他们不用白白死去。”她说。

“米兰达——”

马里的呼喊声在这时候穿透水幕从研究室另一头传来。

战场已经收缩到恶魔卵周围，尚存的恶魔们聚拢成在江户见过的合体恶魔，它们并不比三级恶魔单体更强，庞大的体型却让驱魔师们也无法轻易将它们击倒，形势胶着起来。

而真正的危机来自于它们身后——恶魔卵浸在一片泥沼般的黑暗里，圣人诗篇的丝弦缠绕在卵体上，但人力无法与方舟的力量抗衡，恶魔卵依然在迅速下沉。

马里再次大喊：“米兰达！”

“失礼了。”

辛西娅扛起米兰达奔向那里。没有合体的三级恶魔们潮水般涌来，辛西娅卷起气流跃到它们上方，从消防喷头中喷射而出的水量同时增大，激流形成巨大的冰块密集地往下砸，这种攻击杀不死三级恶魔，却能有效限制它们的行动。

“伯爵的方舟正在传送恶魔卵，现在需要你的力量。”辛西娅压低声音对米兰达解释道，和马里一样，为了避免引起诺亚和恶魔的注意，她也没有把话说开。

米兰达擦了擦脸，略一思索就明白过来：“是要……把恶魔卵拉回来吗？”

辛西娅点点头。驱魔师与合体恶魔们互相牵制，反而露出一条狭窄的通路，她飞快地越过他们来到方舟之门的边缘。

“刻盘发动！”

米兰达趴在辛西娅肩上直接锁定恶魔卵，恶魔卵已经只剩下小小一个装饰用的尖顶还露在黑暗之外，被刻盘包围后，它开始快速上升。

辛西娅放下米兰达，在背后筑起直达天花板的高大冰墙，隔开身后的战场。

到了这一步，卵上空的诺亚也无法再袖手旁观，她离开托举着她的恶魔跳到地上：“虽然主人让我不要与月之民交战，但我绝不容许你们妨碍我的工作！”

纤纤玉手化作细长的鞭子袭向辛西娅，与此同时其他恶魔也在她的指令下对米兰达发起攻击。米兰达维持着刻盘纹丝不动，只有汗珠从额角滚落。

辛西娅闪开那道凌厉的鞭影，闪到米兰达身前，只来得及在背部施以最基础的防护，鞭影追击而至，击碎冰层留下一道深深的血口。疼痛是可以忽略的，拥有特殊能力的驱魔师都要优先受到保护，辛西娅挥起冰造的巨剑当空横劈而过，长达数米的锋利剑刃将恶魔们拦腰斩断。

解除了米兰达的危机之后，她才转向诺亚。

经过与诺亚化的缇奇·米克那一战，她应付这种类型的攻击已经驾轻就熟，以漫天冰矢为掩护，辛西娅拉近与诺亚的距离，当长鞭再次袭来时，她精准地捕捉到它的轨迹将它抓在手中，并转动手腕缠绕一圈防止它脱滑，手掌到手腕当即皮开肉绽，鲜血奔涌而出却没有滴落，而是顺着长鞭向上蔓延，看起来像是一层细密的花纹，所到之处全都覆盖上红色的冰霜。

圣洁之力灼烧着血肉，诺亚立刻想要收回手，已经被冻结的部位却不再受她控制。

冰一样的声音传进她耳中：“你应该听千年伯爵的话，‘色’，我的能力正是你的克星。”

“色”的诺亚充耳不闻，毫不犹豫地举起另一只手。辛西娅在她自断手臂前一气释放全部力量：“不要乱来，我不想再杀你一次。”

这个诺亚最后的动作也凝固了。

四位元帅在辛西娅与诺亚交战时也进入了研究室，战斗在他们加入后很快宣告结束。

这一战辛西娅使用了大量的水，天花板上难得一用的消防喷头不堪重负，已经停止工作，地上血流成河，元帅们踏着尸山，从容得一点也不像刚刚经历过激战，仿佛连一粒灰尘都不曾沾上他们的衣角——除了一个浑身浴血并且异常兴奋的元帅，他脚下的恶魔残骸尤为零碎。

这个元帅还没有从战斗状态脱离，敏锐地发现了辛西娅。当他的目光射过来时，辛西娅觉得就像被一只嗜血食肉的野兽盯上了。

“克洛斯的女人，你抓住的那个东西是诺亚吗？”

“……”辛西娅犹豫着该不该纠正他的前半句话，这位元帅不像是能听得进人话的人。

“你这杀人狂快闭嘴吧，难道你以为全天下的女人都是我的吗？”

元帅嘿嘿笑了两声。

克洛斯走过来，小心翼翼地避开地上的脏污，手里还握着断罪者。

“哦？是‘色’的诺亚啊，难怪能神不知鬼不觉地混进来，遇上你算她倒霉。她还没死吧？”

辛西娅摇摇头：“杀了她的话，其他诺亚不会坐视不理。”

重复以圣洁之力从内部施以重击并非不能杀死这个诺亚，但现在方舟之门还开着，如果真的这么做，下一刻穿越大门而来的只怕就是诺亚全族，那对于总部来说才是真正的灭顶之灾。

克洛斯审视地看了她一眼，而后转开头，看向恶魔卵。

比起已经不具威胁的诺亚，恶魔卵才是当务之急，驱魔师们围过来讨论起解决办法。因为事态紧急，没有一个人顾得上携带魔偶，好在马里的耳机可以连接上其他通信频道，他开始尝试联系科姆伊。

在沙沙杂音中，辛西娅说道：“我认为应该毁了它。”

恶魔与驱魔师是相伴而生的两种悲剧，如果这世上再没有恶魔，也就不再需要驱魔师。

立刻有人响应她，拉比举起手：“我赞成，这样就能彻底断绝恶魔的生成，也不会再引来敌人，恶魔既然能进入总部那么这东西放在哪里都不安全，必须毁掉它。你说是吧，亚连？亚连！”

“嗯？”亚连回过神。拉比顺着他刚才左顾右盼的目光看了一圈，什么也没有发现：“怎么了？”

“不好意思，可能是我的错觉吧。”亚连摸了摸左眼，朗声回道，“我也赞成。”

与他们站在一处的书翁袖着手一言不发，既没有附和，也没有否决，反倒点了一根烟，淡然得如同一个冷眼旁观的局外人。

看到书翁抽烟，克洛斯的烟瘾也犯了，伸手向他要了一根。

满足地吐出一口白烟，克洛斯笑着说道：“投票表决在这里可行不通，这种事情不是我们这些‘士兵’能决定的。马里，联系上科姆伊了吗？”

“再等一下……啊，可以了。”马里拆下耳机上的通讯器，伸到众人面前。

有些失真的声音传出来：“辛苦各位了，请报告内部情况。”

马里简短地汇报，科姆伊直接跳过被捕获的诺亚下令破坏恶魔卵，但这命令下一秒就被同样身在监控室的鲁贝利耶否决。鲁贝利耶认为恶魔卵的制造者就是千年伯爵本人，破坏这一个也只会让伯爵制造一个新的，而如果留着它则能牵制伯爵，也能从中找到反击的关键，何况他们连诺亚都有了。科姆伊愤怒地驳斥他这是在拿所有人的命做诱饵，伯爵夺不回恶魔卵和他的族人只会一次又一次发动袭击。

两人的争执声清晰地传出话筒，各执一词，都有其道理可言。

最后，这场交锋终是科姆伊略胜一筹：“一定要在米兰达解除刻盘的瞬间把卵破坏掉，机会只有一次，请诸位谨慎对待。”

在场的驱魔师里最具破坏力的当属四位元帅，其他人让出位置，元帅们分别走到恶魔卵的四个方向，同时将圣洁最大解放，迸发的力量掀起一阵气浪。

“米兰达，准备好了吗？”克洛斯手中的断罪者从手枪转变为弓矢形态。

米兰达点点头，深吸一口气：“刻盘解……”

“嘻嘻——”

不知何时何处，阴冷而纯真的笑声从四面八方传来，汇聚成一道尖利的声线，刺进每个人耳中。

「恶魔们，还有活口吗？」

只有特定对象才能听到的声音在尸山之上逡巡。

「……」

残肢断臂们沉默着。

「吾等诺亚之仆——恶魔！」

那个声音继续呼唤，除此以外别无他法。

「……诺……诺……亚……大……人……」

层层叠叠的尸骸之间，终于响起残喘的回音，随时都会溃散般缥缈不定。

「很好，继续战斗，把卵从驱魔师手里夺回来！」

主人下达了不可违抗的命令。

「……可……我……已经……」

绝望的樊笼裂开了，天堂之光透出缝隙，在悲惨的灵魂面前筑起救赎的阶梯。

「不是还没死吗？不要忘了你等的职责——杀戮、进化、破坏！」

却被黑色的手拉进更深的地狱里。

「……！！！」

本能蠢蠢欲动。

「你只差一步就能进化了吧？人类到处都是，去吧，杀了他们。可恨的圣洁，可恨的人类，可恨的驱魔师！杀了他们——」

诅咒的絮语绵绵不绝，新的生命在这礼赞般的回响中破壳而出。

「嘻嘻——」

喜悦至极。

空气凝滞了一瞬，继而紊乱，亚连转身冲出去，甚至来不及做任何解释，异变的左眼却让想起他所具有的特殊能力的人心生不祥。

拉比最快反应过来，立刻紧跟上他，两人跃过遍地横尸，看方向是要去研究员所在的地方。

米兰达茫然地看着他们的背影，那诡异的笑声还在脑中盘旋，直到一声断喝将她惊醒：“米兰达！”

“啊？是！”米兰达回过神，连连弯腰道歉，“对不起对不起。”

克洛斯没有多加责怪，注意力转回恶魔卵上：“不要分心，做好眼前的事。”

虽然克洛斯为人素来散漫到让人看不下去，此时这种处变不惊的态度却具有镇定人心的力量，米兰达平静下来，重新抬起刻盘。

“这里就交给你们了，我和小鬼们去看看怎么回事。”

书翁掐灭烟，目光从“色”的诺亚与控制着她的辛西娅身上滑过，接着在几个起落间追上亚连和拉比，三个人的身影消失在山一样堆砌的恶魔尸骸之后。

“米兰达，抓紧时间！”辛西娅转头催促道。

“色”的诺亚因其流体特质被她克制，虽与坚冰融为一体，却一直都在试图摆脱她。而就在刚才，那笑声出现之后，辛西娅发现冰中挣扎不休的力量突然消失了，她不认为这是巧合。

“那么，我开始了。”

米兰达抚过刻盘，代表指针的光点顺时针旋转起来，缠绕在卵表面的数字沿逆向路径退回刻盘里，卵立刻向方舟之门沉去。

马里本站在米兰达身侧保护她，在刻盘解除的瞬间他揽住她从原地跳开，元帅们的攻击接踵而至。一时间白光大炽，解放至最大限度的圣洁从四个方向同时冲击恶魔卵，在这样毁灭性的攻击中，它就像真正的蛋一样轻而易举地碎裂了。

辛西娅和“色”处在攻击范围边缘，轰隆爆响在耳畔炸开让她几乎失去听觉，掀起的气浪挟着四下迸射的细小异物劈头盖脸而来，像箭矢一样在肌肤上划出一道道红痕，她却不躲不闪，只是睁大眼睛看着这一幕。

鲁贝利耶说即使失去了这一个恶魔卵千年伯爵也能再制造下一个，辛西娅承认他说的没错，但恶魔卵绝非一朝一夕就能制造出来的东西，哪怕只有一两天，这个世界上没有新的恶魔被制造，许多悲剧的循环就不会降临于世。

没有恶魔也就不再需要驱魔师，她要亲眼看着这个诞生了一切悲剧的东西灰飞烟灭。

恶魔卵被成功击碎，其内容物在外壳破损后就已流失，只剩下卵壳碎片四下散落，有一片飞得远了一些，正好掉在辛西娅脚边，她低头看了它一眼。

就在这一个低头的瞬间，缠绕在手的冰中突然涌起澎湃的力量，裹挟着悲鸣顺着她与诺亚接触的地方撞进身体里。辛西娅踉跄了一下，诺亚冰冻的肢体表面浮出裂纹，她立刻稳住身形，偏移的视野里却出现一个瘦小的身影，速度极快，眨眼之间就来到近前。它背生六翼、头顶圣光，形似幼童却有着狰狞的面貌，辛西娅不是第一次见到这种东西。

“是你……”

记忆浮出水面，身体却仿佛坠进极寒的深渊，眼看着那东西对她举起拳头，辛西娅却无法做出任何反应。

“砰”“砰”两声枪响，两发子弹左右掠过她的耳畔飞射出去，来犯者翻身躲开，子弹在空中改变轨迹继续追击，这一次它站在原地，露出轻蔑的笑。

“哦？胆子不小嘛。”

又是几声枪响回应了它的挑衅，从不同方向射来的子弹同时击中它，一连串小型爆炸笼罩在它立足的那一片地方。

克洛斯走到辛西娅身前，红发在爆炸产生的气浪中肆意飞舞。

“真少见，你竟然也会在战场上走神。”

身后没有回应，克洛斯侧头瞥了一眼，看到她的表情后皱起眉：“喂，辛西娅？”

“我见过它……”

辛西娅双目圆睁，红色的瞳仁紧缩着微微颤动，唇角的弧度似喜似悲。

克洛斯顿时觉得不妙：“你……”

“席鲁巴死的时候，我见过它。”

族人在怀中消散的一幕不断回放，本以为已经放下的仇恨卷土重来，辛西娅在克洛斯惊讶的注视中颤抖起来。

手上突然传来撕裂般的痛楚，一道黑色的影子同时闪到远处。

抓住辛西娅终于露出的破绽，“色”用尽全力挣脱出去，与辛西娅的力量断开之后她的身体立刻恢复原状。克洛斯的注意力分了一半在辛西娅身上，此时只来得及向“色”的背影射击，“色”躲开子弹，几步间跳到方舟边缘，支离破碎的恶魔卵让她露出刻骨的愤恨：“等级四，杀了所有人！一个都不要放过！”

一把齿刃大刀与一只巨型猿猴飞向她，她仰身向后倒，大刀擦过她扬起的额发在空中转过半周回到索卡罗元帅手中，猿猴紧随其后，伸长上肢抓住她，她的身体却像水一样散开，漏过猿猴的指缝渗进下方黑色的泥沼中。

方舟之门随即消失，变回普通的砖石地面。

滚滚烟尘中才传来清晰的回应：“遵命，诺亚大人。”

矮小的身影一步步走出烟幕，就像孩童终于得到了期盼已久的玩具，它开心地笑起来：“真好啊，有这么多驱魔师。”

这是有史以来第一次，黑色教团面对第四等级的恶魔。

“乐园之雕刻——”

提耶多鲁元帅先发制人，白色黏土拔地而起，“艺术（ART）”的巨人张开双手抓住四级恶魔，十指合拢时黏土再次变形、彼此黏结，细长的枝蔓随即破土而出，一圈圈缠绕在粘土表面，花与叶那精雕细琢的纹路掩盖了所有邪祟。

“要尽快想出办法，”虽然成功困住四级恶魔，提耶多鲁元帅的脸色却十分难看，“恶魔没有反抗，也许是在打什么鬼主意，正面承受了马利安的断罪者还能毫发无损，如果它发动攻击，‘拥抱之庭’恐怕撑不了多久。我们四个元帅并非没有一战之力，但这里还有这么多人类，一旦发生战斗那些人全都在劫难逃。”

他指向研究室另一头。

先前离开的亚连、拉比和书翁正好在这时奔向这里，三个人身上都有新添的伤口，但于行动无碍，看来四级恶魔虽然与他们发生战斗，却没有恋战。

待三人跑到近前，克洛斯说道：“很简单，让亚连打开方舟，四级恶魔交给元帅处理，其他驱魔师带人类离开，如果有人实在来不及走，辛西娅也能保护他们。”

他说着转过身，却看到辛西娅正对着自己血肉模糊的手发呆，根本没有听到他的话。

“辛西娅·巴蒂小姐，别人说话的时候可以请你认真一点听吗？”

辛西娅抬起头：“我来牵制恶魔，像刚才一样，由元帅们合力破坏它，还有亚连的破魔剑也能派上用场。”

“你在说什么疯话？”克洛斯皱起眉。

另外两个和辛西娅没什么交情的元帅一言不发，似乎在考虑这个提议的可行性。

“我当然会留下来战斗，”亚连走过来，“但那样的话辛西娅小姐你怎么办？”

“也许会死吧？”辛西娅满不在乎地说，“也许不会。如果我死了，克洛斯，把我的遗体送回博得鲁姆。”

“不要随便给人下这么为难的命令。”克洛斯沉下脸，“我知道你想干什么，你的脑袋坏掉了吗？一只恶魔就让你要死要活，就算当时你的族人是被四级恶魔所杀，也不是这边这只，你该醒醒了！”

“我很清醒，三十五年前我没能做到的事这次一定要做到，我绝不会让它再杀死任何一个人！”

“我不同意。”

“我不需要你的同意。”

“二位请停一停，现在不是内讧的时候。”提耶多鲁元帅头疼地制止他们，“辛西娅，如果你有什么想法可以说出来，但我希望不是刚才那种跟自杀没两样的办法。”

本就是热血上头，元帅的话与克洛斯并无区别，温和的语调却让辛西娅冷静下来。她双唇紧闭，无言以对。

克洛斯冷哼一声，其他人以为他又要开始大放厥词，他却重重拍了一下亚连。亚连不知道自己怎么就遭了这等池鱼之殃，只能一边揉着后背一边瞪着他的师父。

“看我干什么？干正事去！无关人员该退场了。”他指的是那些研究员。

“但是那个恶魔……就这样放着没关系吗？”亚连看向纯白的黏土森林。

提耶多鲁元帅摇了摇头。

“我明白了。”

既然恶魔随时都有可能突破封锁，就不能耽搁一分一秒，亚连直接开启方舟之门，辛西娅也在同时控制保护研究员的冰罩变形为纵贯研究室的墙体，并以方舟之门为中心张开两翼包围所有人类。拉比、书翁还有不知何时出现的林克监察官，与尚有行动力的研究员一起将人类运送进方舟里。

当冰之屏障成型时，米兰达在冰墙上施加了“时间停止”，面对辛西娅有些惊讶的目光，她羞涩地笑道：“我想这样你就不必在和恶魔作战时还要兼顾这里了，对不起，我只能做到这种程度。”

“不，米兰达，你很聪明。”辛西娅拉住她，同时叫上亚连，“我知道该怎么做了。”

距离恶魔被拥抱之庭困住已经过了几分钟，在此期间恶魔一直没有动静。

辛西娅的新方案终于得到克洛斯首肯，其他元帅抱着试试无妨的想法也没有异议。

“那我们开始吧。”

辛西娅撕开手上已经止血的伤口，同时割开另一只手的血管。

看到她如此毫不犹豫地自残，提耶多鲁元帅推了推眼镜：“女孩子应该更爱惜自己一些。”

辛西娅笑了一笑：“请停止发动吧，元帅。”

如同一朵绽放的花，“拥抱之庭”由外而内次第张开，当四级恶魔的身影显露出来时，元帅们一起发动攻击，虽然声势浩大，却没有实质性的杀伤力，恶魔很快冲出重围。

“太让我失望了！太无趣了！你们商量了这么久就想出这种愚蠢的办法吗？那么接下来该轮到我了！”

它兴奋地旋转起来，一时火光明灭，无数炮弹从它身上迸射而出，一部分被躲开了，一部分则落冰墙上，冰墙在“时间停止”的作用下纹丝不动，但后方的人类还是下意识做出闪避反应，利巴班长和莫支部长立刻举起结界装置施加在冰面上，其他人加快速度撤离。

恶魔张狂的笑容变成了咬牙切齿的憎恶：“又是这讨厌的东西！”

它伸出手，指向冰墙。数根近乎透明的金属线在这时穿过元帅们制造出的烟尘飞射上来，缠住它的四肢与躯体，马里在下方收紧圣人诗篇。

见到如此热衷于送死的驱魔师，恶魔欢快地叫了一声，转眼将冰墙抛到脑后，毫不抵抗地被马里拉下去，当它即将碰到马里时，正下方的地面上突然浮出一圈白光。四级恶魔对危机有本能的预感，立刻飞身而起想要离开光圈的范围。

“锁定目标，时间停止！”

米兰达发动刻盘的时机与计划里分秒不差，马里收回圣人诗篇并跳出光圈，白光迅速收缩。

“时间停止”作用于四级恶魔这种程度的对象身上，对于米兰达而言是非常沉重的负担，因此她只能让恶魔停止一瞬。但他们也只需要这一瞬间。

黑白的身影无声无息地出现在恶魔身后，张开满是鲜血的双手拥抱住它，血液攀附上恶魔的身体，如有生命般飞快地向上爬，顺着它的耳、鼻、嘴以及眼睛钻入身体中。

“你真是太像人类了。”

冰一样的声音从脑后幽幽传来，恶魔想要回头，却发现自己无法动弹，“时间停止”早已失效，进入体内的血液却从内部开始结冰，圣洁之力牢牢禁锢住黑暗物质制成的骨架——即使已经进化到这种地步，恶魔最本质的东西依然没有改变。

“亚连！”辛西娅喊道。

白色阔剑应声穿过她刺进恶魔体内，剑尖只没入寸许便再也无法深入，四级恶魔比预计的还要坚硬。

但并非没有作用，退魔效果使恶魔惨叫出声，更加剧烈地挣扎起来。

无论是元帅、马里、米兰达还是辛西娅都只是幌子，亚连的退魔剑才是他们层层隐藏起来的真正杀招，恶魔意识到这一点为时已晚。

辛西娅从亚连与恶魔之间抽身离开，退魔剑没有对她的身体造成任何损伤，她脚下一转来到亚连身边。

曾几何时总是与记忆中的族人重合的脸布满坚毅，相较于刚认识时那个一无所知的新人，如今他已经成为能独当一面的驱魔师。

他与席鲁巴很像，但他们只会是他们自己。

辛西娅握住剑柄，两人合力将剑刃贯穿恶魔。


	10. Vol.09 不期而至

两天后，中央再次召开高层会议，所有部长级以上教团管理人员与四位驱魔师元帅一并前往梵蒂冈。

这次会议长达数日。

经过恶魔袭击一事，中央决定重新审核教团的管理制度，并对往后的作战策略进行商议。

黑色教团的总部本该是坚不可摧的堡垒，却不止一次被敌人伪装入侵，这暴露出管理上的严重漏洞，科姆伊首先在会上提出应该关闭总部的地下水道，取消内部成员免检特权，所有人员进出总部都必须经由大门并通过门卫查验。虽然由此产生的麻烦不可避免，但今时非同往日，战况已经升级，再多的小心谨慎都不为过。他言之有理，加上几个月前确实收到过相关报告，中央干脆地通过了这条提议。

接下去依然围绕着袭击事件。中央要求四位元帅详细汇报与四级恶魔的作战过程，并对其战斗力做出评估。战斗最后集四位元帅之力加上多名驱魔师的配合才彻底消灭四级恶魔，而据报告早前在江户时神田优就曾独自杀死一个诺亚，由此推测四级恶魔在战斗力上至少能与诺亚相当。这个结论让在场之人的脸色都不大好看，这一次如果不是总部应对得当，后果不堪设想，然而消灭一只四级恶魔并不意味着胜利，反而通过这冰山一角让人看到千年伯爵拥有的可怕实力。

奇怪的是千年伯爵在此之前从未对教团发起过任何毁灭性打击，有人敏锐地意识到他隐藏着更深的图谋，也许与双方都在寻找的“心”息息相关。

然而，对于“心”的下落所有人都毫无头绪，议题再次回到当前亟待解决的问题上——几个月前的元帅袭击事件中，教团就已损失多位驱魔师与大量支援人员，这一次又有多名珍贵的科研人员遇害，总部因此出现巨大的人员缺口，需要从中央进行补充，并且在各支部之间调配，未来教团人员的配置将出现重大变动，具体事宜交由各支部长与室长在会后自行商讨。

鲁贝利耶于会议中重申应继续将亚连作为重点监察对象，并要求他交出方舟的操纵方法，将方舟的空间转移功能运用于实际战斗中，提升驱魔师的除魔效率以弥补驱魔师在数量上的不足。该条直接在会上获得高层首肯，没有任何商榷余地，这也意味着现有作战方案与相关部署都要据此做出大幅调整。

最后则是关于在袭击中被制成守化髅的研究员，对于他们的处理出现了分歧：一部分人认为他们已经不再是人类，随时都可能反入敌方阵营，应该立刻予以销毁；另一部分人——以部长们为首——则坚持他们还保有人类意识，应该深入研究，以找到让他们复原的办法。双方争执不下时中央做出裁决：变成守化髅的研究员交由中央封存保管，待战争结束之后再行探讨解决办法，而在职的科研人员应该着眼于当下的战斗。

谁也不能断言战争还要持续多久，中央此举虽未直接杀死这些研究员，却也等同于放弃了他们，然而科姆伊知道这是能争取到的最好结果，只能无奈接受。

会议桌上的争端尚未影响到千里之外的黑色教团总部。

这一次辛西娅没有参加会议，与四级恶魔的战斗结束后她就被护士长强行办理了入院手续，其他参战的驱魔师也被遣返回各自的病房，直到科姆伊与元帅们从中央厅回来时，他们才被准许出院。

科姆伊带回了中央的决定，总部当天就投入热火朝天的整改中，失去同伴的哀伤融化在这份忙碌里沉到水底，静静等待战争结束的那一天。

——只要还活着，希望就不会断绝。

早餐后，辛西娅前往后勤部，去领取恶魔袭击那日没能被李娜莉带来的颜料。

科姆伊去梵蒂冈前曾与鲁贝利耶据理力争，让她的禁足令从宿舍的方寸之地扩大到整个总部，看守她的卫兵当时就撤走了，加上现在没有任务，她也没有外出需求，禁足令于她而言形同虚设，丝毫不影响她的生活。

值得庆幸的是，当日攻入总部的诺亚不是她以为的缇奇·米克，与“色”相反，“快乐”的能力是她的克星，如果这次的战斗对象换成他，绝不可能如此轻易就结束。

而且，克洛斯说的没错，她的确还没有准备好再一次面对那个男人。

抛开对不希望发生的战斗与不想交战的人的想象，辛西娅决定让自己多保持几天消灭四级恶魔带来的好心情。

走到半途时遇到了书翁，两人打了个照面，同时停下脚步。

“早上好，书人先生。”

“早上好，巴蒂小姐。”

书翁点头致意，抬脚继续向前走去，目视前方，步伐不疾不徐，透出漫不经心的脱离感。

克洛斯曾对她描述过书人一族的“职责”，辛西娅在书翁经过她身边时开口问道：“这一次‘书人’不用参加中央的会议吗？你们连‘我’都有记录，应该对诺亚一族和千年伯爵也有所了解吧？不，”她摇了摇头，更正自己的说法，“你们就是教团的情报来源。”

书翁停下脚步，似乎思考了一下，才走到不会影响他人的道旁。

他慢悠悠地开口，苍老的声音没有半点波动：“你离诺亚一族比我们更近，为什么也没有参加会议？”

“‘教团的战略方向’这种大事不是我一介普通驱魔师能插手的，而且中央知道的东西恐怕比我还多。”辛西娅嘲讽地笑了一下。

她原以为鲁贝利耶也会要求她一起去梵蒂冈，然而鲁贝利耶连一个字都没有提过，对于科姆伊提出的解除禁令的要求，他的态度也十分轻描淡写，实际上科姆伊让他松口完全没有废什么功夫。可以说，从来到总部起鲁贝利耶就一直对她高举轻放，一方面说明他乃至中央确实不知道她与涅亚的关系，另一方面也微微露出一点与中央相左的小心思。与四级恶魔一战之后他似乎与克洛斯达成了某种协议，因此克洛斯才会时至今日都没有从中央回来。

想到这里，辛西娅的神色沉了几分，她不在乎被当作武器使用，却也不想成为别人争权夺势的棋子。

“那么，你想从我这里知道什么？”书翁问道。

辛西娅回过神，指了指自己的眼睛：“和诺亚没有关系。我听说书人通晓整个世界的历史与秘辛，拉比能从我的外貌认出我是‘月之民’，说明你们对‘月之民’也有记载吧？”

书翁有些遗憾地“哦”了一声：“我们只记录‘人类’的历史，‘月之民’在现在的人类诞生前就已经灭亡了，若不是三十五年前你突然出现在诺亚身边，我想可能再过几代就连书人也不会记得你们。”

辛西娅蹙眉：“这不对，如果真是这样，书人的记录又从何而来？”

虽然因为身高差必须仰视辛西娅，但书翁没有显出半分弱势：“存在过的东西总会留下痕迹。据我所知‘月之民’在当时并不受这个世界原住民的欢迎，也许这一族灭亡的原因与此有关。现在你们重新现身于‘历史’，必然会对‘未来’产生影响，老实说我还想从你这里了解‘月之民’的事，但既然连你都不知道，那就没办法了。”

辛西娅沉默下来。

书翁看着她，像是在观察，平淡的目光似乎又只是单纯的注视。

“你不满意现在的世界吗？”

没想到会听到这样的问题，辛西娅有些惊讶，她摇摇头：“这个世界很好，只是我有时候会觉得……难以融入。”

她看向道上来来往往的人。分辨灵魂的能力更像是诅咒，每时每刻，她看到的每一个人都在提醒她自己与他们不是同一种东西。

独一无二也意味着格格不入，如果没有这份能力导致的孤独感，也许她不会那么强烈地渴求“族人”，也不会被同样有着异常灵魂的诺亚所吸引。

她曾以为他和她是一样的。

“喂！老头！辛西娅！你们也过来帮忙！”

清朗的声音从另一条岔路上传来，几个人从科学班的方向走过来，既有研究员也有驱魔师，每个人怀里都抱满了东西。

为首的就是拉比，他一手抱着一个巨大的纸箱，另一手冲他们挥舞着。

谈话不适合再继续下去，辛西娅对书翁点点头，谢过他给予的情报，而后转过身。

“去你出生的地方看看吧，也许那里会有答案。”

书翁从后方绕过她，面色平淡，像是什么都没有说过。辛西娅也仿佛什么都没有听到，径直走到李娜莉面前，伸手打算接过她怀中的纸箱。

李娜莉侧身让开：“辛西娅小姐的伤还没有好，再让伤口裂开的话护士长又会生气的。”

“没有关系。”辛西娅不以为意。经过护士长的悉心照料，这些皮肉之伤都恢复得很好，如果能够忽略伤口时不时蹿上来的麻痒和双手上雪白的绷带，它们几乎没有存在感。

“我也是驱魔师啊，辛西娅小姐。”李娜莉只好苦笑着说。

辛西娅愣了一下，终于意识到在作为战士这点上男女并没有差别，一直以来自以为是的照顾也许对李娜莉来说反而是种困扰。

她收回手：“抱歉……”

“她看起来像那么娇弱的人吗？”神田一脸不耐，手里也抱着一叠箱子，他抓起最顶部挡住脸的纸箱扔进辛西娅怀里，“拿着！”

拉比登时面露惊恐：“别乱扔啊！这可是科学班的东西！！”

“那又怎么样？”

拉比脸上写满了一言难尽。

不知为何，在场的几个研究员也都飘忽地移开了目光。

辛西娅掂了掂神田塞过来的箱子，里头传来像是玻璃碰撞的轻响。

“你们在做什么？”

“是科学班的事。”

李娜莉刚说了个开头，利巴班长就从他们后面赶过来，身边也跟着几个满手东西的研究员，他正好听到辛西娅的问话，笑着说道：“边走边解释吧，接下去还有得忙。”

原来是第五研究室因为恶魔入侵已经被弃用，由中央派遣术士将其封印，原属于该研究室的人员和器械都要移到别的研究室，而其他研究室的布局也要做出相应调整，加上陆续有来自其他支部的研究员调任总部，科姆伊打算重新规划科学班的编制。而总部的研究员们为了给新同事、新器械腾空间，便决定将平日里堆积的杂物处理掉。

现在他们正要将那些“也许还有用但一时不知道干什么用”的东西收进科学班的仓库里。

“只是整理东西需要这么多驱魔师吗？”辛西娅好奇地问。

利巴班长干笑两声：“我们都忙死了，驱魔师们反正没有任务也很闲。”

“才不是！”拉比挤上来，“虽然我们确实很闲啦。重点是这群家伙总是做一些匪夷所思的东西，交给其他人太危险了！”

“我们哪里有那么恶劣，只有那个卷毛室长才是……”利巴班长小声反驳，虚弱得毫无底气。

科学班的仓库看起来确实少有人问津，一打开门就溢出了尘封的气味。

“随便放吧，放稳了就行。”利巴班长指挥道。

仓库里已经有许多大小不一的纸箱叠在一起，辛西娅将纸箱叠放到其他箱子上，正要离开，眼角余光里蓦地闪过一道白影。

她猛然回头，在这一瞬间，叠得像墙壁一样高的箱子剧烈摇晃了一下，当头倒下来。

“小心！”

场面顿时一片混乱。

如果那是一堵真正的墙，也许还不会如此让人慌张，然而倒下来的全部都是拉比口中由科学班制造的、必须与人隔离的“危险品”，没有被殃及的人赶忙挖开倒成一堆的箱子。纸箱本就封得不大紧密，垫底的几个箱子被砸开了口，里面的东西掉了出来，瓶瓶罐罐碎了不少，有一些不知道掺杂了什么成分，散发出的气味混合在一起简直难以言喻。

当他们终于把箱子都搬开时，眼前的情景让他们呆住了。

“小、小孩子？！”

白色的、红色的、黑色的脑袋接连钻出布料堆。

“我就说了！科学班！从来！不干好事！！！”

稚嫩的童音划破寂静，拉比迈着小短腿蹦了起来。

“切腹！你们这群混蛋全都给我去切腹！！”

“别这么凶，这样不是很好吗。”提耶多鲁元帅闻讯而来，将神田抱在怀里，像个老来得子的傻父亲，陶醉地用胡子蹭着他的小脸蛋，“马里，你还记得吗？我们刚认识的时候小优也就这么大，可惜没过两年就长高了。哎呀哎呀～真是太可爱了！让爸爸亲一下。”

“去死吧！”神田用力挣出来，飞起“可爱的”小脚丫一脚踹歪了他师父的鼻子。马里赶紧抱开他，米兰达慌慌张张地为提耶多鲁元帅递上手帕。

司令室另一头，辛西娅面无表情地坐在李娜莉怀里，任由李娜莉拿她的头发编辫子玩，科姆伊蹲在她们面前，严肃地端详着辛西娅光滑的手臂——原本纵横交错的伤口全都消失了。

“身体的时间被逆转了吗？可是米兰达的刻盘又对你不起作用，真奇怪……喂！这是谁做的？还记得成分吗？”他回身对其他研究员喊，一脸兴致勃勃。

“你兴奋个鬼啊！快点想办法让我们复原！”

拉比冲过来想抓住科姆伊的衣领，然而科姆伊超过一米九的身高即使蹲着，对现在的他来说也是不可逾越的天埑，因此他只能揪住科姆伊的袖子。

科姆伊站起来，举起拉比像哄孩子一样摇了摇：“知道成分才能制作解药。不过你们这样也挺好的，看到你们我就想起了小时候的李娜莉～～”

“一点也不好！你这个死妹控快够了！”

“科姆伊，”辛西娅叹了口气，虽然她敬佩科姆伊的理念，却也经常对他感到无奈，“拜托你尽快解决，这样子我没有办法战斗。”

不知是不是非人类的体质引起了异变，同样变成孩子，她比神田和拉比还要糟糕一些，那两个人至少也有七八岁，而她看起来却只有两三岁，个头堪堪高过科姆伊的膝盖。

当时她确实已经扶住了那几个快要掉下来的箱子，但有东西从旁边推了她一下，加上她并不认为几个箱子能造成伤害，因此没能及时防御。没想到科学班的东西真能如此棘手，若非只有圣洁才能破坏恶魔，也许教团只要派出科学班就能大获全胜了。

科姆伊弯腰摸了摸她的头，手掌比她整个脑袋都要大：“总部整改结束前都不会有任务，这段时间你们可以尽情放松一下。”

他看了一眼正在嘲笑神田的亚连，亚连已经答应协助科学班使用方舟，在未来的战斗里驱魔师将成为真正的除魔机器，很难再有闲暇时光。

“你们中有几位才来总部没多久，还没有去城里逛过吧？老是闷在这里也没意思，明天就出去玩吧。李娜莉以前的衣服我还留着，改一改可以先将就一下，不过我恐怕整个教团都找不到么小的女鞋，还是得去城里买。”

辛西娅倒是无所谓穿什么，她仰起头：“我不能出去。”

她身上还背着禁令。

科姆伊在镜片之后狡猾地眨了一下眼睛：“这里现在我最大，我说了算。”

遗憾的是，科学班现存的研究员里没有任何一个人是还童药剂的制作者，三个人会变成孩子既有可能是多种药剂混合的结果，也有可能是这个药剂的制作者已经在袭击事件中殉职。科姆伊承诺会尽快想出解决办法。

“你们也可以等药效自然消失，科学班做出来的东西大都只有短时效果，不用太担心。”他笑眯眯地说。神田和拉比闻言摩拳擦掌，只等恢复后赏他一顿胖揍。

“我先回去了。”

辛西娅从李娜莉腿上跳下来，将拖在地上的裤管和衣袖都抱在怀里，艰难地往前移动。

“我送你吧。”李娜莉毫不费力地将她抱了起来。

“……”

从司令室到宿舍这一路上遇到的人纷纷对她们侧目，一听说是科学班干的好事，又全都露出了然与同情。

后勤部忙着总部整改，不可能立刻就改好衣服，而辛西娅现在就需要至少能穿的东西。送辛西娅回到宿舍后，李娜莉又折回自己的房间取来幼时的衣服，她告诉辛西娅有任何事都可以打她的内线电话，接着离开了，一如既往地体贴入微。

辛西娅换上衣服，是一条黑色带蕾丝的蓬蓬裙，款式十分可爱，李娜莉来教团时比现在的她高许多，原本应该垂到膝盖的裙摆长得遮住了脚踝。

这种身体什么也做不了，无论是锻炼还是画画，她盘腿坐在床上，无聊地看着墙角。

过了一会儿，她对着那个空无一物的地方说道：“出来吧，我知道你在那里。”

一开始没有任何回应，在她不偏不倚的注视之下，白色的影子才慢慢从阴影间浮现出来。

那是一袭白色的棉布长裙，有着破损与脏污，裹在消瘦的身体上。它光着脚，露出衣料的肌肤泛着死气沉沉的青灰色，枯燥的长发覆盖住头脸，只有怨毒的目光透出缝隙。

第一次见到完全不需要依附躯体就能独立存在的灵魂，通常意义上人们把这种东西称作“亡灵”或者“鬼魂”，或者其他类似的名词，总是与怪诞又恐怖的传说故事联系在一起。

“在仓库里捣乱的就是你吧？找我有什么事？”

亡灵走出阴影，转眼出现在床边。它弯下腰，几乎贴在辛西娅脸上，却感觉不到任何气息。

辛西娅岿然不动，端详着它藏在长发之后堪称稚嫩的脸庞。

她有点猜到它的身份了。

亡灵低哑地笑起来，藏着一点柔和的余音：“真让人嫉妒啊，你成功了呢。明明不是鲁贝利耶家的人，只有你们成功了。”

辛西娅知道它口中的“你们”还指谁，看来它已经以亡灵之身徘徊了许久。

——在这个杀死它的地方。

“我们没有被神选上，我们还在不断地死去，像用完就丢的垃圾一样，没有一个人知道我们，没有一个人记得我们。”它抬起手，冰冷的手指缠上辛西娅的脖颈，“可你却能好好地活着，有那么多同伴，会对你笑，和你说话，你能吃好吃的东西，做有趣的事，还能随意行走在阳光下！”

它收紧双手，手指反而穿了过去，像是一团有着形状的空气，不具备实感。

“没有肉体的灵魂什么都做不了。”辛西娅撩开它的头发，看着它因为强烈愤恨而生出光华的双眼，拥有这样的眼睛，它生前必定是个活泼的孩子，“你叫什么名字？”

亡灵打开她的手，和之前推倒纸箱时一样，这样简单的事它能够做到，但它没有力量直接伤害一个活人。

“名字这种东西我们早就已经忘记了。”

“那么你来找我就是为了表达你的恨意吗？”辛西娅继续问。

亡灵没有回答，狰狞的神色里浮出一点茫然，显然连它自己也不知道答案，只是单纯地被嫉恨驱动而跟上辛西娅——一个在它眼中身陷同样命运、却有着截然不同结局的幸运儿。

“虽然我不后悔成为驱魔师，但我的人生没有你想象的那么美好。”辛西娅爬下床，走到门边踮起脚尖握住门把，回头对亡灵说道：“过来，不要被别人看到。”

“……做什么？”

“带你去见一个人，那个人也许会有你想要的东西。”

司令室中，科姆伊对于辛西娅的去而复返十分惊讶。

“鲁贝利耶家的孩子？”他压低声音，“你怎么突然想知道这个？”

辛西娅仰起头，科姆伊看了看她光着的脚，把她抱到办公桌上，这让她的脸色僵了一下。

“因为我还活着，而他们都死了。”她瞥了一眼亡灵隐身的地方，“他们也想被人记住。你有他们的资料吧？”

“有。”科姆伊拉开手边的抽屉，拿出一叠活页装订的纸，上面密密麻麻全是字，“还没有完全整理出来，但我记得他们，参与这项工作的人都不会忘记。”他认真地说。

辛西娅感到亡灵散发出来的气息柔和了一些。

“只有我们记得还不够。”科姆伊托着下巴想了一会儿，“过段时间鲁贝利耶长官会回来，这是教团的公事也是他的家事，到时候我会跟他商量一下，能不能在墓园为这些孩子立一面碑。每一个因为这场战争死去的人都应该被铭记。”

随着这句话，最后一点阴气也消散了。

辛西娅笑道：“我想鲁贝利耶长官不会反对。”

到了晚上，辛西娅发现亡灵又回到了她的房间。

“你们答应了要给我们做墓碑的，做完之前我们是不会升天的。”

亡灵趴在床边，这一次它把头发整齐地分开别在耳后，露出来的脸上已经丝毫不见怨色，除了青灰的肌肤和点点尸斑，它看起来和这个年龄的孩子没有任何区别。

“那你应该去找科姆伊，这件事由他负责。”

“可是他看起来很忙啊。”亡灵闷闷地说，“而且我们是鬼魂，一直跟着他对他的身体不好吧？”

“……”

辛西娅很想反问难道她的身体就没关系吗？然而转念一想她和死人也差不了多少，确实没有关系。她凑到亡灵面前，亡灵死去数十年的儿童心性似乎又复活了，忍不住伸出手指戳上她圆滚滚的脸，下一秒就被毫不留情地拍掉。

“你是不是有点喜欢科姆伊？”辛西娅问。

亡灵想了想，点点头。

辛西娅抓住它冰冷却柔软的手：“以前有人跟我说过，没有感情的人活着也无异于死去。你虽然死了，却依然能感受到恨和爱，我觉得这样就算是活着。”

亡灵愣了一下，笑起来，笑容里没有一丝阴霾。

第二天醒来时，亡灵已经不在房里了。

也许又跑去找科姆伊了吧，辛西娅这么想着，躺在床上没有动，直到房门被不轻不重地敲响，她才下床去开门。

李娜莉带来了早餐和改好的衣服。

那是一条天蓝色的、缀着蝴蝶结与荷叶边的裙子，袖子和裙摆都裁短了一截，肩背和腰线的地方加了几道褶，完美地隐藏在裙子本身的褶皱中，它的衣料还很新，可能没有穿过几次，明亮的色彩与黑色教团格格不入，辛西娅却从这条裙子上看到了一个哥哥只能以如此隐晦的方式表达的爱与祝福。

她佯作观察裙子，飞快地瞥了一眼李娜莉的脚，李娜莉依然穿着普通的软皮鞋，科姆伊至今都没打算让她再次与圣洁同调。

“这是乔尼改的，没有量过辛西娅小姐的尺寸，也不知道合不合身，请试一试。”李娜莉没有发现她的小动作，愉快地解开裙子上的绑带。

辛西娅接受了这条于她而言过分活泼的裙子。

吃过早餐，李娜莉抱着辛西娅走出总部。地下水道已经关闭了，出入只能经由大门外原本用于运载外来人员的升降梯。

科姆伊让他们去城里游玩的提议竟然得到了不少人的响应，在升降梯前辛西娅看到当世仅存的驱魔师有一半都在这里。

但也只有屈指可数的七个人而已。

神田急于逃离提耶多鲁元帅，总部以外的任何地方他都乐意去，拉比则想要找酒馆里的美丽大姐姐抚慰身心，亚连在一边打击他说还没进门就会被扔出去，霍华德·林克作为亚连的监视者，从接到命令那天起就与亚连形影不离，马里和米兰达是唯二的成年人，义不容辞地跟来担负起看顾的职责。

“我们就像一大家子出游，马里和米兰达以后一定会是一对好父母。”拉比打趣道。

马里咳了一声，米兰达满面通红，差点撞上升降梯的门框，然而两个人谁都没有出声反驳一句，这比亲口承认还具有说服力，一时间打趣和道喜的声音此起彼伏。

辛西娅看着他们，不由也露出了柔软的笑意。

总部建在城郊，与城市互不干涉又互相依存。城里一派祥和，稳定的政权有利于黑色教团这样的组织存续，因此在教廷的干涉下，英国不同于隔壁百年来一直打个没完的欧洲大陆，可谓是和平又安宁。

因为辛西娅强烈要求先去买鞋子，一行人直奔百货商店。

买到鞋子之后终于能用自己的双脚走路了，辛西娅跟在其他人身后，并且坚定地拒绝了米兰达让三个“孩子”手拉手以免走散的提议。

今天百货里的人有些多，加上亚连和辛西娅都能够分辨恶魔，几个驱魔师都很放松，因此在他们走过拐角时，没有一个人注意到从墙壁内侧伸出了一双手。

这双手目标明确，迅速从背后将辛西娅拦腰抱起。

辛西娅登时头皮一炸，她根本没发现有人来到离她这样近的地方，缩小的身体让她几乎失去战斗力，连感知都迟钝到了危险的地步。她立刻在掌心中凝聚起寒气，下一秒，戴着白色手套的手覆上来，包住整只小手轻轻地握住，体温隔着布料传递到手背上，鼻间闻到朦胧的、带着浅淡烟草味的气息，让她不由自主地放松下来。

心里继而泛起一阵苦涩。

那个人抱着她飞快地移动，她埋在他宽厚的胸膛间，眼角一阵光影变幻，再抬头时就发现已经来到了屋顶上。

清风拂过面颊，夹杂着城市的喧嚣，平稳的呼吸声在耳边起伏。

辛西娅深吸一口气，转头对上男人金色的眼睛。

“缇奇·米克。”

男人伪装成人类的身体上还残留着诺亚化后的痕迹，头发相较于上一次所见变长了不少，用发带束在脑后，几缕有着柔软波纹的卷发垂落在肩头。他的面容似乎也发生了细微的变化，神情里混杂着不可思议与饶有兴致的审视，琥珀一样的眼睛即使逆着太阳也散发出微光，被这样一双眼睛注视着，即使是再多的话语也都在胸中消弭。

意识到自己又在不该走神的时候走了神，辛西娅移开目光。

缇奇这才有了动作，他让辛西娅坐在他的右手臂上，圈住她的腿，接着抬起左手扶正因为快速转移而有些歪斜的帽子。

这样的姿势让辛西娅觉得没有安全感，她下意识抓住缇奇的衣襟，缇奇注意到这一点，另一只手绕过来托住她的背，安抚地拍了拍。

“我还以为是我看错了。你怎么会变成这样？”

“……一点意外。”辛西娅不想多谈。

如果可以，她也不想以这种弱小的姿态出现在他面前，任何人都没有关系，唯独不想让他看见。

“你为什么会在这里？”

缇奇抱着她转到另一个方向。今天难得是个好天气，远方通透的苍穹下，一座高耸的险峰矗立在山林间。

“那里就是黑色教团的总部吧？”

辛西娅的手紧了紧，看来“色”之诺亚已经把情报带回诺亚一族了。

“别紧张，我们还没有打算这么快就毁灭黑色教团，之前只是因为教团抢走了恶魔卵而已。前段时间我的身体不大好，否则执行这个任务的人应该会是我。”缇奇拉开辛西娅把大衣攥出了褶皱的手，幼儿的手指又短又细，嫩得看不出半点战士的影子，好像捏一下就会碎了，因此他没敢用力，“露露贝尔没能夺回恶魔卵，回来哭了好久，很生气地说你一直在妨碍她的工作，连带我都被她骂了一顿，因为在方舟时我没有听千年公的话杀了你。”

“伤……”

缇奇顿了一下。

辛西娅看向他的胸口：“在方舟时受的伤，好了吗？”

缇奇有些惊讶，凑近她。

两人之间的距离太近了，连面部最细微的纹理都能看清，辛西娅立刻撇开头。

缇奇笑了：“你在担心我吗？”

“……不，我只想知道你来这里有什么目的。”

缇奇摇了摇她的手：“就算我真的图谋不轨，你又能有什么办法阻止我呢？”他说得毫不客气，笑容却一直没有褪去，反而更深了一些，“我现在的任务是用这张脸去拉拢有用的权贵和政要，英国这边的政权被教廷抓着，我们插不进手，所以你大可以放心。唉……天天都要和贵妇小姐们跳舞，明明不认识她们还要装出很喜欢她们的样子，真是累死人了。”

他似真似假地抱怨着，这种既熟悉又陌生的态度让辛西娅感到无所适从，她不知道应该以哪种身份去回应，所以她只好继续问道：“那么你找我有什么事？”

缇奇没有回答，因为下方传来了焦急的呼喊声：

“辛西娅——”

“辛西娅小姐——”

她的同伴找来了。

缇奇敛了笑：“他们还真把你当成孩子了。走吧，这里确实不是说话的地方。”

他打了个响指，皇冠型的大门应声从屋顶升起。

大门另一侧开在一条小巷里，门后依然是英国的土地。

走出小巷之后，缇奇仍抱着辛西娅，泰然自若地走在街道上，对周围诧异的目光视若无睹。

无论是体型还是战斗力，缇奇现在都占有绝对优势，辛西娅安静地缩在他怀里。她猜不透他的目的，但奇怪的是，她明知道这个男人不再是乔依德·巴蒂，却还是会本能地相信他。

习惯比毒瘾还要可怕。

十分钟后，缇奇在一家装修雅致的裁缝店前停下。

辛西娅看了一眼“营业中”的挂牌：“我不需要。”

缇奇点点头表示他听到了，而后推门而入，上方的门铃轻响了一声。

“请稍等——”里面有人应道。

店里没有其他客人，缇奇将辛西娅放在待客用的软椅上。

“虽然在这个时代贵族已经没落了，但是基本的礼仪还是要有，我不会让你穿着别人的旧衣服去登门拜访。”

里间传来脚步声。

辛西娅皱着眉压低声音：“我觉得我现在的衣服很好。去拜访谁？你到底要做什么？”

缇奇忽略了她的问题，眯着眼以一种刻意的姿态将她从头到脚打量了一遍：“这条裙子不适合你，风格完全不对。怎么，它的主人对你来说很重要吗？”

辛西娅抿了抿唇角，她觉得这种时候沉默才是最好的回答。

缇奇轻轻“哼”了一声：“你总是这样。”

“欢迎光临，先生，小姐。”

这家店的店主走出来，脖子上还挂着一条软尺，看来他本人就是裁缝师。店主身后还跟着一个十四五岁的少女，端着茶点摆放在两人面前，缇奇摘下帽子对她笑了一下，英俊的面容骤然暴露在灯光下，少女愣了愣，立刻回以娇羞的笑，站到一边不愿意再回到后间去了。

辛西娅面无表情地看着这一来一往，伸长手为自己拿了一块饼干。

店主当然也看到了，但他当作没有看见，挂着恰到好处的笑容迎向缇奇：“请问有什么可以为您效劳的吗，先生？”

缇奇把餐盘推到离辛西娅最近的地方，倒了半杯茶，加足了奶和糖递给她，直到辛西娅用双手稳稳捧住茶杯后，他才说道：“这位小姐需要一件能见人的衣服。”

“乐意效劳。”

量完尺寸之后就没有辛西娅的事了，缇奇让她回去继续吃饼干，自己在后面跟店主商量选料、款式以及细节设计，一手包办，完全没有她插嘴的余地。

这一幕幕简直太熟悉了。

当辛西娅快把一整碟饼干都吃完时，一直站在一边充当摆设的少女走过来，问她还需不需要来点别的。

辛西娅摇了摇头，用缇奇塞给她的手帕擦干净嘴角。她的心情从见到他之后就不怎么好，他让她觉得自己像个毫无行为能力的低能儿，一举一动都需要别人细心地考虑周全。

她感到有些烦躁。

“你真可爱。”少女突然说，并对她友好地微笑。

这种夸赞从昨天到今天都不绝于耳，辛西娅麻木地回应：“……谢谢，你也很可爱。”

少女听了却十分高兴，继续说：“我从来没见过这样的头发和眼睛，像娃娃一样，真漂亮。”

她有些羡慕地盯着辛西娅的白发，看起来很想摸一摸。

辛西娅垂下眼，想起遥远的过去里，那些仅仅因为这幅相貌就视她为洪水猛兽的人，他们甚至称她为山之恶魔的孩子，而那时的她并不比现在年长多少。同样的东西在不同的人眼里竟然会如此天差地别。

少女没有注意到她的神色，一个年仅三岁的孩子应该是懵懂无知的，当然不会有任何愁思。

“那位先生是你的父亲吗？你们长得不大像。”

“琳达！你在和客人说什么？”

店主快步走出来，脸上虽然还挂着笑，眼里却满是警告之色。

少女立刻站起来，紧张地揪住裙摆：“爸爸……”

“不要紧。”缇奇也走了出来，他抱起辛西娅，对少女笑道，“我的……女儿，完全遗传了她的母亲，你喜欢她我觉得很高兴。”

辛西娅趴在他肩上，不让任何人看到自己的脸，她不知道一个同时扮演了母亲和女儿的人应该有什么表情。

店主在缇奇背后拼命对少女打手势，少女低声道了个歉，张皇离开。

缇奇浑不在意：“就按我们刚才说好的做吧，我明天上午八点来取。”

店主为难道：“这……时间真的太赶了，而且我们手头还有很多订单没有做完。”

缇奇戴上帽子：“其他人的都推后，损失我来负责。明天上午八点，我会准时过来。”

离开裁缝店之后，缇奇再一次抱着辛西娅，顺着繁华的街道漫步而行。

他照顾孩子相当熟练，这让辛西娅想起了两个人：伊兹，和罗德。

但她和他们都不一样，她未曾走过他的人生。

“放我下去，没有哪个贵族男人会抱着孩子公然走在大街上。”辛西娅推了他一下。

缇奇收紧手臂：“我现在可不是贵族，没必要遵守他们的规矩。”

他来到当地唯一的酒店，许多同样仪表堂堂的上层人士从富丽堂皇的大门中进进出出，但和缇奇不同的是，他们身边总会跟着一个或几个仆从。

这个时代的酒店面向的客人非富即贵，像这样抱着孩子只身步行而来的客人十分罕见，然而酒店的服务人员都训练有素，门童恭敬地为他们打开门，大厅里的应侍生注意到这两位与众不同的客人，立刻迎上前来。

缇奇泰然自若，一点也看不出曾经那个只能和人挤三等车厢的底层劳动者的影子，他订了一间套房，并且让侍者送上午餐，开具账单时，辛西娅看到账单的收件人是——千年伯爵？

似乎不是第一次干这种事，缇奇龙飞凤舞地签完字，抱着辛西娅上楼。

刚刚脱下大衣，应侍生就送来了午餐，缇奇给了他一点小费打发走他，自己推着餐车进入卧室。

辛西娅看着他做这一切，总是在某个瞬间错觉看到了另一个男人的影子。诚然她其实并不了解缇奇·米克这个人，但她总觉得从这次见面起，他身上就透着一股不对劲。

当缇奇无微不至地将牛排切成即使是孩子也能轻松入口的小丁，并叉起一块送到她嘴边时，她突然明白了——

这个男人，一直都在模仿、或者说复制乔依德·巴蒂。

“缇奇·米克，你玩够了吗？”

缇奇举着叉子，盯着她看了一会儿，索然无味地扔开。

在这一瞬间，披在他身上的假象脱落了。

“我还在想你要多久才会发现。”

让人不适的违和感终于消失，但那张脸带来的错觉依然挥之不去，辛西娅转开头：“你不是乔依德·巴蒂，没必要刻意让自己变成他。”

“如果你真是这么想的，为什么连看都不敢看我一眼？”

辛西娅僵了一下。

缇奇松开领结，解开衬衫头两个扣子，如同一种仪式，不再整齐的服饰让他转变为另一重更自在的身份。

舒展身体靠到椅背上，他似笑非笑地接着说：“你的演技很差劲哦，第一次见面时只是听到我的声音就想夺路而逃了，对于‘陌生人’来说，这么奇怪的反应不可能让人不在意吧？我的朋友都被吓到了，事后还问我是不是和你有什么过节。后来那次就更过分了，需要我帮你回忆起来吗？”

她本来就不是一个演员，但事已至此确实没必要再逃避下去。辛西娅握了握拳，抬头面向他。

缇奇故作惊讶地“哦”了一声：“你终于打算面对现实了吗？”

“从我见到你的第一眼起，就只剩下‘现实’了。”辛西娅拿起一块蛋糕，甜腻的口感使心绪逐渐平复，对面的男人也没有那么令人难以忍受，只是总让她想起在方舟时发生的一切。

是她的犹豫不决造成了现下的局面。

“我没有把你当成任何人，你也不要总是把过去强加在现实头上。这次来找我有什么事？”

“当然是有正事的。”缇奇见好就收，“嗯……你知道‘坎贝尔’吗？”

又是“过去的事”，但他不像只是找她来叙别人的旧，辛西娅想了想：“我记得涅亚和马纳是姓坎贝尔。”

缇奇点点头，神情突然严肃下来：“辛西娅，你老实告诉我，三十五年前是你自己去找涅亚的，还是涅亚主动找上你的？”

辛西娅拿起餐巾擦了擦手，接下去的话题不适合佐餐。

“是涅亚自己来找我的。当时我满心仇恨，只想着杀光诺亚让千年伯爵尝到和我一样的痛苦。”她平静地回忆着，平静到连自己都觉得不可思议，“但是我知道我没有强大到那种地步，我甚至连一个诺亚都找不到。涅亚就在这个时候找上我，说他愿意协助我。”

缇奇安静地听着，也像是在听着一段与他无关的故事。辛西娅说到这里时，他问道：“他协助你的理由是什么？”

“我也问他为什么要帮助外人去伤害自己的亲人，他说他想要拯救诺亚一族。这分明是自相矛盾的，但当时我根本不在乎。”

“因为你只想让我们死。”

辛西娅顿了一下：“是的。”

难以言喻的沉默弥漫开来。

过了一会儿，缇奇点上一根烟，没有抽，只是夹在指间：“你是怎么做到的？凭你的圣洁不可能杀死那么多诺亚。”

“涅亚他……”辛西娅突然觉得喉咙有些干，缇奇拿起果汁递给她，她喝了一口，继续说，“涅亚有一把剑，能够杀死真正的诺亚，他要我用圣洁刺激他们彻底诺亚化，那时候他再用这把剑杀死他们。但是从结果来看，他的想法也许错了。”

“那是当然的。”缇奇嗤笑一声，“没有什么‘真正的诺亚’，诺亚就是诺亚本人。你说的那把剑我知道，前几天刚尝过它的滋味。”

他拉开衣领，恢复诺亚的姿态，胸膛上有一排形似圣痕的纹路，却像是被净化了一般呈现出正常的人类肤色，心口处还有一道更大的十字形伤痕叠在上面，衬着黑色的肌肤尤为触目惊心，这让辛西娅没法再说下去。

后面的事两个人都知道。

缇奇吸了一口烟：“我听说这次进攻教团的恶魔里出现了等级四，你今天要是没有自己跑出来，我也会去教团带你出来。三十五年前席鲁巴就是因为遭遇四级恶魔才会死，不过你可能不知道，当时你也差点被四级恶魔攻击。”

“我知道，我看到它了。后来乔依德救了我。”

缇奇摇了摇手指：“严格来说，救了你的人是涅亚。四级恶魔不听……乔伊德的命令，但涅亚的指令生效了。”

辛西娅愣了一下。

“露露贝尔说有四级恶魔诞生时我问过千年公当时的事，千年公告诉我三十五年前还没有四级恶魔。”

“这不可能！”

缇奇抬起手：“先别激动，听我说完。我认为千年公没有骗人，但那次袭击千年公和涅亚都说是对方做的，他们是亲兄弟，到底有什么必要互相给对方泼脏水呢？后来我发现我忽略了一个人。”

“谁？”

“塞拉斯·坎贝尔。”

“坎贝尔？”辛西娅确定自己从来没有听过这个名字，“他是涅亚和马纳的什么人？”

“名义上是坎贝尔家的家主，实际上是千年公的助手，他比上一代任何一个诺亚都要更早出现在千年公身边，虽然只是人类，手里的权力却很大，他能任意出入方舟，千年公也很信任他。”缇奇想了想，补充了一句，“那个时候的千年公，现在的千年公身边已经没有这个人了。”

更准确地说，现在的千年伯爵身边已经再没有一个人类。

辛西娅摇了摇头：“涅亚没有提过这个人。既然他是人类，为什么能被千年伯爵器重？”

缇奇叹了一口气：“这也是我想知道的问题，他说是因为‘忠诚’，但比他更忠诚、更狂热的追随者也不是没有过。所以重点不是他为什么会得到器重，而是千年公为什么会器重他。”

“你没有问过千年伯爵吗？”

“当然问过，但是千年公不记得有这个人，连坎贝尔也不记得了。”缇奇头疼地揉揉额角，“不知道这三十五年都发生了什么，千年公变了很多。”

辛西娅想起很久以前曾有过一面之缘的青年，当时她无法将他与千年伯爵联系在一起，现在她也无法将千年伯爵与他联系在一起，他们完全就是两个人。

“但你还是会追随他。”她说。

缇奇回答得理所当然：“我可是诺亚啊，千年公永远是我们的神，就算再怎么怀疑，我也不会去否定他。不说这个，”他挥了挥手，话题重新回到塞拉斯身上，“我属于‘执行者’的那一类，很少去揣摩千年公的想法，跟塞拉斯接触也不多。这个塞拉斯给人的感觉很奇怪，有时候我会觉得他比千年公站在更高的地方，涅亚也有点忌惮他，所以我想他可能不只是个‘忠诚的助手’这么简单。”

辛西娅终于明白他的目的：“所以你想去找他。”

“是我们。”缇奇纠正道，“你也想知道三十五年前究竟是怎么回事吧？”

“当然。”

仇恨可以放下，但真相一定要查明。

“那就这样。”缇奇站起来，把烟头按在烟灰缸里，“这件事我暂时不想让千年公知道，坎贝尔家离这里不远，我不确定它在不在千年公的管辖范围内，所以罗德的门不能用，明天我们坐马车过去。在那之前你给我乖乖地待在房间里，明白了吗？”

辛西娅举起自己的小短手：“你觉得我现在这样还能跑去哪里？”

“谁让你有前科。”

缇奇似乎打算出门，再一次变回人类，对着镜子整理好仪容，衣冠楚楚地走向门口。

开门之前，他又回头看了辛西娅一眼。

感觉到他的视线，辛西娅抬起头：“还有什么事？”

缇奇露出一个过于灿烂的笑容：“忘了说，你小时候确实很可爱。”

说完之后他立刻闪身出去，紧紧关上大门。

辛西娅：“……”

到了晚饭时分，缇奇才回到酒店。六点的钟声刚刚敲过，他叩响辛西娅的房门，等了一会儿没有回应，他直接打开门。

“阿嚏——”

还没进去就被奔涌而出的寒气冻了个哆嗦。

卧室已不再是他离开时温暖的模样，包括木质地板、地板上柔软的地毯、贴着墙纸的墙面以及从床顶垂下来的帷幔上都结了一层薄冰，而这一切的始作俑者正坐在大床中央，稚嫩的面容同样冷若冰霜。

“我知道你不怕冷，但是也稍微考虑一下别人吧？”缇奇敲了敲门框。

辛西娅看了他一眼，没有说话，重又低下头，专注地盯着手中的冰块，那块冰的体积越变越大，并且在她的注视下迅速延展变形。

缇奇大步走到窗边，推开窗户。时值深冬，外面也一样是天寒地冻，但室内的寒气还是从窗口涌出去，带得窗帘都轻轻晃动起来。

“可以了吧？你晚上不打算睡觉了吗？”

辛西娅捧着一根半米长的冰锥，还是没有回话。

她的能力与生俱来，倒转身体的时间只会让它变弱，而不会消失，如果还身在总部，她也许会放任这种状态直到复原，因为总部里驻守着三个元帅，随便哪一个都比她强。但现在是在陌生的地方，身边又有一个诺亚，明天还要去千年伯爵的“故居”，她有必要确认自己还剩下多少战斗力，以便在战斗真的发生时能够做出准确的应对。

然而结果并不乐观，整整一个下午的反复练习，她制造这根冰锥的速度已不算慢，但如果是在瞬息万变的战场上，可以断言，她已经死了。

缇奇看了她一会儿，辛西娅沉在自己的思绪中，始终没有回应他的目光。

“你觉得不安吗？”

辛西娅回过神，惊讶地抬起头。

缇奇站在窗边，面容在夜色中晦暗莫名：“即使我就在这里，你依然只考虑了自己一个人战斗的可能性。在你心里，我是不是也随时会成为你交战的对象？”

“不……”

辛西娅张了张嘴，终是无法说出否定的话，她对缇奇的信任很大程度上只是承袭了对乔依德的感情，然而做人不能总是感情用事。

可这样的话她现在说不出口，因为这个男人就如他所言站在她面前。

缇奇像是已经料到她的回答，毫无意味地笑了笑，转头看着窗外的车水马龙：“我知道你在顾虑什么，方舟那次是意外，我不会再让那种事发生。”

他关上窗户，脱掉手套在墙壁上抹了一下，捻了捻濡湿的指腹：“既然我把你从安全的地方带走，那么我所在的地方对你来说就必须是安全的，不管以后会怎么样，至少这一次你可以相信我。”

说完之后他径直离开了。

辛西娅看着他的背影，嘴里泛起一阵苦涩。

“不是不相信啊……”

正因为恰恰相反，才让她避之唯恐不及。

之后，缇奇让酒店换了一个套房，两人各自在房里吃完晚餐后就睡下了。

只要一闭上眼，这一天发生的事就全部涌到眼前，辛西娅经历了一整个晚上的辗转难眠，到了天蒙蒙亮才勉强睡着。七点时缇奇叫醒她，他们是整个酒店里除了工作人员以外起床最早的人。

早餐后雇来的马车已经在酒店门口等待，这一次缇奇没有再抱着辛西娅走路，只是在上车时帮助她登上马车。

过了一会儿，马车在裁缝店前停下，此时正好八点整，店主顶着两轮黑眼圈在招待室迎接他们：“总算按照先生的要求如期完成了。请小姐试一试。”

量身定制的衣服自然再合身不过，虽然那以红黑为主的颜色、为了遮掩白发与红眼而镶着半面黑纱的帽子，都让辛西娅觉得自己看起来像个寡妇。

缇奇爽快地付了双倍工钱，准备离开时辛西娅要求把李娜莉的裙子一起带走。

“这是别人的衣服，要还给人家的。”

缇奇面无表情地看了她一会儿，昨晚离开她的房间后他就一直这样不冷不热。

“好吧。”他终是让了一步，交代店主收好这条裙子，“我们会回来取。”

接着他转身走出门。

辛西娅对店主道了一声谢，小跑几步跟上他。

缇奇站在马车边，等她跑过来时伸出手，辛西娅侧身避开，但缇奇像是没能领会到她对自力更生的坚持，照旧把她抱进车厢，辛西娅本以为他会说点什么，然而他依然一言不发。犹豫了一下，她还是乖乖坐下来。

马车一路驶出城市，跑上郊野里崎岖的道路，车厢晃晃悠悠，马蹄声规律有序，轻易便教彻夜未眠的人昏昏欲睡。辛西娅看向窗外的原野强打起精神，然而那一成不变的景色却更让人犯困，看来不仅是身体，她连生理机能都变成了一个孩子。

过了一会儿，坐在对面的缇奇把她抱到腿上，不算好闻但透着安心的烟草味包围而来，让辛西娅不由自主地缩进他温暖的怀抱里。

“睡吧。”

低沉的声音落入耳中，辛西娅慢慢闭上眼。

醒来时发现缇奇也睡着了，抬头看到那张堪称安详的面容，辛西娅立刻放缓呼吸，以免惊动他。

缇奇靠在椅背上，脑袋歪向一边，像个孩子似的微微张开嘴，轻浅地呼吸着，看起来睡得很沉，会妨碍睡眠的帽子搁在坐垫上，两侧的窗帘都拉上了，在昏暗的车厢里，他俊秀的面容显得分外柔和。

辛西娅专注地看着他，用目光描摹着他脸上的每一分轮廓。

不得不承认，他和乔伊德很像，像到连灵魂都一模一样，但无论再怎么相像，缇奇·米克就是缇奇·米克。每个人生而独立，人格与人生都只属于自己，她不会再从缇奇身上寻找乔伊德的影子，那对他们而言都是一种不公。

等到过去的事情了结之后，就各归各路吧。

过了不知道多久，马车缓慢停下，缇奇在同一时间睁开眼，金色的眼睛蕴含微光，一点也不像刚刚才睡醒。

辛西娅立刻低下头。

“看来是到了。”缇奇拨开窗帘往外看了一眼，拿起帽子戴上。

马车停稳后，车夫打开车门，辛西娅从缇奇腿上滑下去，先一步跳出车外。

脚下是柔软的泥土，一望无际的青色麦田在眼前铺展开来，寒冷的空气里夹杂着麦子的清香。

“这一片土地都属于坎贝尔家。”

缇奇在背后说。他让车夫留在这里等他们回来，如果天黑了还等不到他们，就去最近的城镇里自己结账。车夫应了一声，把马车赶到长着嫩草的地方。

“接下去我们得走过去，前面有路，这一段我带你走。”缇奇抱起辛西娅，“你还没有麦子高，如果走丢了可不好找。”他开了一个玩笑。

看来他的心情突然又变好了，轻快的笑容让辛西娅错过拒绝的机会，回过神时缇奇已经走进麦田里。

冬麦刚刚开始生长，田垄间有小路依稀可辨，过了一会儿就看到了真正的路。

坎贝尔家的老宅在麦田深处，外墙与砖瓦上爬满了杂乱的苔藓和寄生植物，它的陈旧让缇奇迟疑了一下：“塞拉斯那家伙现在也该有八十多岁了吧？糟糕……他不会已经死了吧？”

辛西娅想了想：“有可能。但如果塞拉斯·坎贝尔真像你所说是千年伯爵的得力助手，那么他所统率的这个家族不可能只有他一个人为伯爵做事，就算他死了也会有后继者，我们只要找到那个人就行。”

缇奇却不抱乐观：“如果不是他本人就没有意义了，塞拉斯不像是那种会把大权和秘密都交给别人的人。”

“你不是说不了解他吗？”

“他那种人是什么类型很容易就能看出来。”

既然已经到了这里，自然不可能一无所获就打道回府。

缇奇走到大门前拉响门铃，应门的是一个壮硕的中年女性，看起来像是管家之类，看到缇奇时她愣了一下，但她很快掩饰好这个表情：“你们有什么事吗？”

“日安，夫人，缇奇·米克向您问好。”缇奇摘下帽子，而后直奔主题，“我们想拜访家主大人，请问他现在方便见客吗？”

听到他的话，女性有些惊讶地挑起眉毛，以直白的目光上上下下打量着他：“真是失礼的客人呀，竟然招呼都不打一声来就直接找上门来。怎么，你们有很急的事情吗？”

缇奇笑了笑：“很抱歉，恐怕是的。”

“哦……我也很抱歉，卡特里娜夫人现在不见客。”她微妙地停顿了一下，“尤其是长着你这张脸的客人。”

很明显她话里有话，辛西娅借着缇奇修长双腿的遮挡暗地里拉了他一下。

“卡特里娜，夫人？”缇奇在背后抓住她的手，面上露出诧异来，“家主已经不是塞拉斯先生了吗？”

“塞拉斯？”女性一愣，继而笑起来，像是听到了什么胡话，“你们找错地方了，塞拉斯老爷已经过世三十多年啦。”


	11. Vol.10 狂信徒

三十几年前，坎贝尔家族在上一任家主塞拉斯·坎贝尔过世后就分了家，塞拉斯的儿子继承家主的位子，带领新的宗家迁移到年轻时成家立业的地方发展生息，而塞拉斯的妹妹卡特里娜·伊芙·坎贝尔则保有老宅的房屋和产业留居故地，出于一些不足以为外人道的原因，两家已有十数年不曾有过往来。

“塞拉斯老爷过世的地方不在这里，没有举办葬礼，遗体也没有葬在家族墓地，只是宗家那边派人来通知了一声，所以我们一无所知。如果你们想打听他的事情，就去宗家找他的儿子吧。”

这位代替“卡特里娜夫人”发言的女性如是说。

于是，连一杯热茶都没能喝上，两人又回到了城里。

“你怎么看？”

在马车上，他们再次将发生在坎贝尔老宅前的简短交谈翻出来。

那位甚至连姓甚名谁也不愿透露的女性，从头到尾都将他们拒之门外，这以待客之道而言可谓无礼至极，反过来却也说明她根本没有把他们当作客人。无论她在回避什么，又或是在隐瞒什么，都绝不会像她自称的那样“一无所知”。

缇奇从衣服内袋里摸出香烟盒，轻轻敲出一根：“坎贝尔家我只认识塞拉斯，但卡特里娜这个人我听说过。”

他点上烟吸了一口，眉眼惬意地舒展开。

辛西娅却皱了皱眉。

一直都觉得烟味不好闻，每次看到克洛斯、书翁还有眼前这个男人在抽烟时总是一副很享受的样子，她也只认为是自己不习惯的缘故。但狭小又封闭的车厢本就有些气闷，烟味一散开立刻就充斥在每一个角落里，和男人身上一直以来都带有的浅淡烟草味不同，浓郁的白烟因为距离不远几乎扑面而来，辛西娅用力克制住喉头涌上来的咳嗽冲动，不动声色地放缓呼吸，让烟味在鼻腔里停留得更久一些，以便尽快适应这种环境。

“卡特里娜怎么了？”发现缇奇说到一半就停住了，她问道。

缇奇摘下烟，夹在食指和中指之间。低头看了她两眼，他脱掉手套掐灭烟头，用手帕包好，然后探身打开窗户，寒冷而新鲜的空气灌进来冲淡了烟味。

辛西娅没想到他会注意到这点细枝末节：“……你抽吧，不用在意我。”

“我没有必要在小事上为难别人。而且，在我面前你不需要忍耐任何事。”

烟味散尽之后，缇奇重又关上窗。

“言归正传，你知道诺亚也是会死的吧？”他顿了一下，“也对，你当然比任何人都清楚。”

辛西娅垂下眼，像尊雕塑一样静默地坐着。

“有死就会有生，诺亚和人类一样，也会经历从小长大的过程。我原以为千年公不一样，现在才发现是我想错了，千年公也有等同于人类幼年的阶段，卡特里娜就是这个阶段里马纳和涅亚的母亲——不过应该只是名义上的，我可不敢想象有哪个女人能生下‘千年伯爵’。”

辛西娅没有接下他的玩笑话。这个男人一时让她觉得触手可及，一时却又远在天边，跟着他的步调只会疲惫不堪，她宁可停留在原地。

反正也不会更糟糕了。

缇奇并不需要捧场，自顾自说下去：“卡特里娜只是个普通的女人，也许是受塞拉斯所命抚育千年公和涅亚吧。她家的家仆好像看我不顺眼，”他摸了摸自己那张像极了马纳和涅亚的脸，肯定道，“我觉得她针对的不是马纳就是涅亚。是不是曾经发生过很不愉快的事，比如卡特里娜被长大的千年公抛弃了之类？”

他漫无边际地想象了一会儿，辛西娅终于忍不住打断他：“所以我们有必要再回去找她吗？”

“嗯？卡特里娜吗？暂时不必，现在还是塞拉斯比较重要。”

马车又载着他们回到出发的地方。

坎贝尔宗家已经在这个城市发展数十年，这个姓氏本不是什么名门望族，子子孙孙都靠自己打拼而非得先辈蒙荫，因此相较于被新贵冲击而一落千丈、空有头衔的旧贵族们依然繁华不减。

家主居住的宅邸位于城郊，为他们赶车的车夫也是本地人，一说坎贝尔就知道在哪儿。如果他们一开始就在城里打听一番，也许不必浪费半天时间绕一个弯路。

这一次照样直接登门，他们没有时间优哉游哉地走一整套访客流程，缇奇已经打定主意，如果再有人跟他要拜访信，他就使用非常手段——比如把罗德的门开在塞拉斯儿子的卧室里，或者用“选择”的能力直接穿墙而入。

好在这一次他们很顺利地被请进待客厅，没过多久就见到了家主。这位年约六十、鬓染白霜却精神矍铄的老人，一见到缇奇就问了他一个奇怪的问题：“你是马纳的后代，还是涅亚的后代？”

缇奇愣了一下，准备好的说辞一时都卡住了。

“看我这记性，”家主失笑，“涅亚早就已经不在人世了。所以你是马纳的后代？”

既然失去主动权，缇奇索性笑而不语，既没有肯定，也没有否定。在成为诺亚之前，他已经在这世界摸爬滚打了二十多年，什么样的人都见过，他知道和这类自负又喜欢擅自揣测答案的人打交道有一个好处，那就是不必费心编造谎言，只要从他们的臆测中选择一个最有利的，就能让他们信以为真。

家主请他们坐下，随意看了一眼辛西娅：“这位小淑女是你的女儿吗？看来你们感情不错。”

“她还太小，带在身边才放心。”

缇奇说得煞有介事，辛西娅只好也在面纱后扯出一个僵硬的笑。

家主却不知道联想到了什么地方，对辛西娅露出了一点同情和怜惜，目光再转回缇奇身上就多了几分不温不火的审视：“你说你叫缇奇·米克是吧？米克……”他望着吊顶的水晶灯想了想，“没听说过。马纳失踪几十年，居然生了个女儿？还是说，你冠的是母姓？”

这话里的暗示可就有些刻薄了，任何有教养的人都不会刚见面就让对方难堪，除非——

“怎么？您和马纳有过节吗？”缇奇顺着家主的猜测问道。

家主哼笑一声：“如果你的父亲对待与你没有血缘关系的表弟比对你更上心，你也不会喜欢那个不知道从哪里冒出来的表弟。”

也许终于意识到自己的失态，他很快收起这份怨念，为自己倒了一杯茶：“家父过世时我们想给马纳发讣告都找不到他在哪，怎么过了三十多年他又想起来让人来看看他的舅舅？他为什么不自己过来？”

缇奇似是而非地回道：“马纳现在不大方便。”

“哦……”家主顺理成章地理解成了另一个意思，“也对，年龄大了总有这样那样的不方便。”

他喝了一口茶。

趁他低头的时候，缇奇和辛西娅相视一眼，都对现在的发展感到满意，这位家主已经自己把话圆上了，他们只要继续按照他心里的剧本演下去就行。

缇奇摘了点不痛不痒的千年伯爵的近况，和家主说了一会儿闲话，觉得时机差不多了，他提出想去塞拉斯的墓前祭拜，替无法前来的马纳寄予哀思。

“我听说塞拉斯先生没有葬在家族墓地里。”

家主“嗯”了一声，面色淡漠，看不出对逝世三十几年的父亲还有多少感情：“家父生前认为我们这些不肖子孙都不配和他葬在一起，自己在城外买了一块墓地。不过我劝你们最好不要接近那里。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“早年出过一些不好的事。”家主犹豫了一下，还是说出来，“那片树林原本是开放的地区，头几年还会有一些不知道那里已经归属于坎贝尔的人跑进去，这些人最后全都没有出来。失踪的人多了自然就会被算在坎贝尔家头上，当时我让家里的佣人去找，他们回来之后说发现了几件衣服，但人却怎么都找不到。因为不是什么权贵，时间长了也就不了了之，后来有人传说墓地闹鬼，虽然对坎贝尔家声誉有碍，我们也没有别的办法。”

“以前有过穿黑色制服的人来处理这些事吗？”辛西娅插嘴问道。

听到突然响起来的稚嫩童音，家主一脸愕然地看向她。缇奇立刻在旁边咳了两声，辛西娅这才想起她此时的身份是一个懵懂无知的三岁孩子。

见她和家主都哑口无言，缇奇只好补救道：“我们在其他地方听说过类似的事，也知道有专门处理这种事的机构。”

家主将信将疑地收回目光：“以前确实有自称是黑色教团的人来过，不过他们什么也没有查出来。”

“我明白了。”缇奇站起来，为这段谈话画上休止符，“感谢您的忠告。”

他向家主辞行，家主没有挽留，只是尽了亲族长辈的礼节送他们到门口。

离开之前，缇奇最后问了一个问题：“您听说过‘千年伯爵’吗？”

家主荒谬的表情像是听到了一个莫大的笑话：“这个名字在坎贝尔家确实流传了很多年，不过现在还有谁会相信这种睡前故事？”

离开坎贝尔家的范围后，缇奇解雇马车，让车夫告诉车行去找千年伯爵要钱。

虽然塞拉斯的儿子看起来对他父亲的事业一无所知，但他们也得到了有用的情报，接下来的目标十分明确。

缇奇走向餐馆，辛西娅跟在他身边，看着马车拐过街角，抬起头疑惑地问他：“你不是说英国的政权你们插不进手吗？千年伯爵光明正大地用这个名号行动没问题吗？”

“当然。”缇奇耸了耸肩，“伯爵这种东西到处都是，谁会知道是哪个‘千年伯爵’。再说了，就算梵蒂冈查出来了又能拿他怎么办？”

一句话说得随意至极，却也透露出千年伯爵确实无惧于梵蒂冈的真意。

辛西娅停下脚步：“我不明白。”

“嗯？”

“伯爵为什么会放任教团发展至今？既然随时都能毁灭教团，为什么不动手？”

缇奇低下头，两人的身高差过于悬殊，辛西娅必须用力仰起头才能看到他的脸。她的问题让他慢慢浮现出奇怪的笑意，像是潜伏于暗处蓄势待发的兽。

辛西娅忍不住抓住他的裤腿：“缇奇·米克？”

让人心底发凉的笑意转瞬消散。

“我早就想说了，你能不能不要连名带姓地叫我？”缇奇弯腰拍了拍她的头顶，“我不问你教团的事，你也不要来打探这边的情报，这一次我们只为了塞拉斯这个人一起行动，知道了吗？”

本就该是这样，是她又没控制住。辛西娅退后一步：“我知道了。”

“乖孩子。”缇奇看了看已经现出晚霞的天空，“走吧，吃完饭就出发。”

深冬的夜晚来得很早，走出餐馆时夜幕已经低垂。步行到城郊无人的地方，缇奇背起辛西娅一阵风驰电掣的飞奔，几分钟后就来到了一片茂密的树林边缘。

平原地区很少能见到这样的树林，在月光下这片幽深的树林看起来诡秘异常，树冠在风中摇晃的影子仿若幢幢鬼影，发出窸窸窣窣的低语。走进树林之后，连月光都被头顶层层叠叠的枝桠阻拦，只在缝隙里泄出一点微弱的光，好在两人都有不错的夜视能力，很快就能看清了。

此地鬼名远扬，十数年不曾有人踏足，没有一条成型的路，缇奇拨开高低错落的灌木丛，让还没有灌木高的辛西娅能顺利通过，辛西娅走到一半就听到布料撕裂的声音。

“这种地方别说闹鬼了，我看鬼都不愿意来！塞拉斯把墓选在这里到底是怎么想的。”缇奇也摸了摸自己的裤腿和大衣衣摆，不出所料同样一片狼藉。

“别抱怨了。这里真的有恶魔吗？”

辛西娅终于摆脱了那个灌木丛，她看了一眼惨不忍睹的裙摆，很想直接把这碍事的东西脱了，缇奇及时发现她的企图，一把抱起她，继续向前走：“可以确定有异常的东西存在，但不好说是什么，我不是千年公，没办法感知到恶魔准确的分布位置。不过如果我在这里召唤它，它可能会回应——如果真是恶魔的话。”

“那你还不快点让我下去！如果不是恶魔你这样要怎么战斗？”辛西娅想推开缇奇，然而那坚实的手臂就像山一样不可撼动，她推了两下就放弃了。

不必照顾辛西娅的速度，缇奇使用“选择”的力量，再也不受满地枯枝败叶、烂泥碎石和盘根错节的树根影响，如履平地、健步如飞，朝着一个明确的方向。

“如果真的出现连我都应付不了的情况，我们就用罗德的门逃走。”他满不在乎地说，“看你走路实在是太累了，你这种状态还要持续多久？”

辛西娅闷声回道：“我怎么知道……”

科学班也许已经想出解决办法，但她现在也只能等待身体自己复原。

这片树林其实没有看起来那么大，又过了十几分钟，他们终于在树林深处看到一座石制墓室。

缇奇在距离墓室还有五六米的距离放下辛西娅，两人同时确认没有异常后，缇奇走到墓室门前。

大门是金属制的，看起来很厚重，门板上的雕花长期经受树林里潮湿空气的侵蚀，已是锈迹斑斑，缇奇用力推了一下，大门纹丝不动，他沿着门缝仔细摸索了一会儿，才在锈斑之间找到了一个十分不起眼的锁孔。

“这种锁不大好开呀……”他半蹲在地，有些伤脑筋地望着那个锁孔。

辛西娅走过来看了一眼，看不出什么样的锁才是“不好开的锁”，在她的认知里，开锁只有两种方式——一是使用钥匙，二是暴力破坏。

很显然，他们没有钥匙。

“要把门毁掉吗？”

“不用那么麻烦。”缇奇站起来，先把手探进门内感受了一下，接着向前一步，半个身体都穿了过去，“我进去看一看，也许能从里面打开。”

他走进门中，过了一会儿，响起了沉闷的开锁声，大门从内部被推开，生锈的门轴发出令人牙酸的声响，在静谧的树林中远远传开。

墓室是全封闭的，月光照不进门里，陈腐的气味和茫茫黑暗让人生出自己也入了土的错觉。

“啪”的一声轻响，黑暗中亮起一星火光。

因为有抽烟的习惯，缇奇总是随身携带火柴，借助这点转瞬即逝的光，他找到一个烛台。烛灯比火柴顶用一些，三根蜡烛照亮了周身方寸大的地方。

烛台原本放在一个圣坛上，圣坛前端正地摆着一副石棺，不同于常见的用于彰显身份的地上石棺，它的外表朴实无华，半截棺体嵌在地板里，露出地面的部分约有一米高，表面沉积了一层厚重的灰，隐约露出一点凹凸不平的纹路。缇奇抹过棺面，戴着手套的手小心翼翼地推开尘土，烛光映照出一行浮雕的拉丁文——

「塞拉斯·坎贝尔，我主最忠诚的仆。」

“这个塞拉斯啊……”缇奇嘲讽地笑，没有说下去。

“缇奇。”

稚嫩的童音突然在背后叫了一声。辛西娅站在灯影边缘，红黑的裙子和帽子让她几乎与黑暗融为一体。

缇奇脱掉脏手套扔在石棺上，走过去拆掉她的帽子，理顺铺下来的长发，指尖不轻不重地按摩着头皮，这让辛西娅突然忘了想说的话，舒服地眯起眼。

“这种时候就觉得你这样也不错。”

低沉的笑声从头顶落下来，辛西娅猛然惊醒，歪头避开他的手，后退一步假装什么都没有发生过。

她指向墓室的墙壁：“看那里。”

缇奇收回手，举起烛灯。

这个墓室规模不大，却布置成教堂的模样，连地上都铺了瓷砖。除去大门外的三面墙上都画着壁画，壁画分成五个部分，作画并不精细，像是不负责任的半成品，色彩也被时光褪去大半，然而它们的内容却别有深意。

借着烛光看过每一面墙，两人很快理清了这几幅画的顺序：

第一幅画上有几个人，居中之人手持权杖，头脸隐在权杖射出的光芒中，一群人匍匐在他脚边。相较于模糊的人物作画，背景反而丰富多彩，飞禽走兽、鲜花树木、高山河川与同时显现于空中的日夜星辰让整幅画的结构显得杂乱无章；

第二幅画依然是这些人，站着的人变成一个走向远方的背影，跪在地上的人们在他身后哀求地伸长双手；

第三幅画换了一个主题，还是以人为主，他们不再跪着，而是分成两拨正在交战，第一幅画中出现过的权杖高悬于空，左右两边各有一个人站在人群前方抬头看着那支权杖，同样面目模糊；

第四幅画与前面三幅都不一样，占据大部分画面的是一个形似神殿的建筑，视角自下而上倾斜着，神殿后的天幕上有一轮巨大的满月，除此以外一无所有。奇怪的是，这幅画上还有数道纵横交错的深刻划痕；

最后一幅画是结尾，画中有洪水自天上而来，连高山都吞没了，一艘形如箱体的方形大船航行于滚滚波涛中，船外却有许多人挣扎沉浮。这一幅画正对圣坛，重要性不言而喻。

除了遭到人为毁坏的第四幅画，其余几幅画均以宗教壁画的手法展现了前后连贯的内容——

“这画的是创世纪和大洪水时代的事吧？”缇奇凑近画有方舟的画。

与近代经过艺术加工而更加贴近常见船型的方舟不同，这里的方舟至少在外观上与真正的方舟相似，诉说的故事也与流传于世的正统典籍有所出入。传说经年累月已经面目全非，教廷没能从历史里抹掉诺亚一族，却以对自己有利的方式隐瞒了真实。

“诺亚不是什么神托的救世主，我们也不想做那种东西。”缇奇索然无味地走开，“现在我相信塞拉斯确实是千年公的信徒了，死了还惦记着这种事，真是疯了。”

一介生岁不过百年的人类，却自甘沉溺于与他无关的七千年的妄想里。

“但是……他真的死了吗？”辛西娅看着圣坛前的石棺。这片树林自塞拉斯下葬后就频繁出现恶魔的踪迹，怎么看都不可能是巧合。

缇奇把烛台递给她，走到棺边：“看一看不就知道了。”

辛西娅退到既不会妨碍他又能够及时支援的方位上。

感觉到熟悉的寒意，缇奇露出一点笑，接着弯腰推开棺盖，辛西娅看到他没戴手套的那只手在用力的一瞬间变得一片漆黑。

目前为止还没有出现任何异状，但既然已经怀疑此地存在威胁，便不能掉以轻心，缇奇只将棺盖推开一半，小心地避免它落到地上造成太大动静。

棺盖与棺体摩擦产生的震动将石棺上的尘土都扬了起来，他呛了一下，偏头压抑地咳了几声。

墓室内凭空出现一阵清风，裹挟着那些扰人的尘埃逸出门外。

辛西娅走过去，巴住石棺边缘踮起脚往里看。

石棺内部比想象中深许多，棺底躺着一具裹在布料里的尸骨，从上面看不出所以然来。缇奇翻身跳进去，即使身高腿长如他也只有肩部以上露在外面，他示意辛西娅把烛台给他，而后掀开看不出原色的裹尸布，森森白骨袒露出来，皮肉经过三十多年的岁月已经烂光了，只剩下一些破布条条缕缕地缠在骨架上。

“有意思。”缇奇转动了一下它的头骨，“塞拉斯的儿子可没有说过他父亲死于颈骨断裂。”

他放低烛灯，侧过身让辛西娅看骨架的颈椎。然而比起人类辛西娅更熟悉恶魔的构造，在这方面里面那个杀人者比她更有发言权，因此她只是草草看了一眼：“这个人是替死鬼吧？”

“显而易见。”

缇奇提起裹尸布的边角将骨架囫囵打包，粗枝大叶地抡到石棺外。辛西娅接过那一包可怜的尸骨放到地上，再去看时愣了一下，石棺底部画着一个法阵，而她曾见过中央的秘密战斗部队“鸦”使用这种禁咒。

“原来如此。”缇奇低头看着那个法阵，辛西娅看不见他的表情，只觉得他的声音里溢出一丝阴寒，“我就觉得奇怪，恶魔怎么可能老老实实待在无人可杀的地方几十年。”

“是教团，不，是教廷做的吗？”

“不一定。”缇奇没有多加解释，“下面还有东西。”

他挽起衣袖，手臂变成墨汁一样的深黑色，像是覆盖了一层坚硬的铠甲，他挥拳击向石棺底部，咒术无法与诺亚的力量相抗衡，棺底在一声巨响中塌陷下去，露出一段阶梯，一直延伸到更下方的黑暗里。

“过来。”他仰头对辛西娅伸出手。

辛西娅一动不动，凝视着他漆黑的双手：“你的诺亚……已经彻底觉醒了吗？”

连最细微的表情都消失了，缇奇平静地回道：“没错。”

辛西娅垂下眼，在他看不见的地方握紧拳头。

缇奇踩着空气浮起来，将她抱进怀里：“人类和诺亚都是我的一部分，无论哪一种都属于我，但我永远只是我自己，不会变成任何人。”

石棺下的通道十分狭窄，缇奇在阶梯上放下辛西娅，牵住她的手，两人一前一后向下走去。

男人的手掌宽厚又温暖，拥有正常的、属于人类的质感。笼罩在他投下的阴影里，辛西娅不自觉地露出一丝哀伤，虽然缇奇说他永远都只会是他自己，但她还是觉得有什么东西已经改变了，诺亚因子不觉醒则已，一旦觉醒绝不可能对诺亚本人毫无影响。

缇奇没有察觉到她的担忧，举着烛台谨慎地观察前路。

这条寂静无声的路似乎永远也走不到尽头，好像他们正一步一步远离人世去往死的世界。

无法计数的时间之后，终于踏上平坦的地面。缇奇停下脚步，抬高烛台往前照了照，烛光映出半个转角。

“这里真是够深的。”他低头对辛西娅说道，“恶魔离我们很近了，十有八九就是塞拉斯，你注意一点不要让他看见，他比诺亚还讨厌驱魔师。”

“不，如果他是恶魔，我必须要破坏他。”辛西娅认为这件事应该先跟他说清楚。不仅因为破坏恶魔是职责所在，圣洁至今还会为她供给力量就是为了让她除魔，上一次在方舟中放过恶魔时这个圣洁就已经有所不满，长此以往很难说它会不会拼着玉石俱焚也要对她降咎。

真奇怪，明明眼前就有一个诺亚一直跟她在一起，圣洁却毫无反应，和诺亚相交难道不是比放过恶魔更深重的“逆神”之罪吗？

“我知道你的原则，事情结束之后你可以随意处置他，但是尽量不要在这种地下空间战斗。”缇奇拍了拍墙壁，墙壁是裸露在外的岩体，没有任何加固处理，看起来建造者只是单纯地把地下挖空了，“这里的岩层不牢固，动静太大搞不好会塌。”

辛西娅仔细地看着他几乎隐在黑暗中的脸，发现他不是在开玩笑。

“你好像很不在乎，他也算是你们的人吧？”

缇奇轻笑一声：“我们现在不缺人类的支持者，何况你也看到了，他儿子连‘千年伯爵’都当成一个故事。不管是为了保护他的家族，还是认为家族派不上用场，坎贝尔家都已经和他和这场战争没有关系了。还有别的问题吗？没有的话我们就不要再在这里浪费时间了。”

他晃了晃烛台，蜡烛只剩下小半截，可能还不足以支撑他们回到地面。

辛西娅于是不再多言，跟着他走进那个转角里。

转角连接着另一条逼仄的通道，尽头却豁然开朗，缇奇先行走出去，反手拦住辛西娅，轻轻将她往回推了推。辛西娅发觉周身的空气质感变了，缇奇将她所在的区域隔离了出去，她犹豫了一下，按照他的暗示将自己的存在感降到最低。

“谁在那里……”

沙哑而阴沉的声音在黑暗中响起，发音有些含糊，像是因为太久不曾张口说话，连舌头都僵硬了。

拖沓的脚步声接近而来，烛光边缘踏上一双脚，缇奇抬起烛台，与那双脚的主人互相看清了彼此的脸。

“好久不见，坎贝尔先生，看到您还像当年一样健朗，我感到十分欣慰。”他冠冕堂皇地说着，仿佛身处华丽的宴会厅而非阴森的地下墓穴。

塞拉斯·坎贝尔抬起浑浊的双眼，在地下过了三十五年，他依然像个一丝不苟的贵族老爷一样衣冠楚楚，但比起恶魔，他现在更接近一具死不瞑目的尸体。

“伯爵大人？”

也许是映入了烛光，塞拉斯眼中竟然闪现出光亮，犹如饱经苦难之人得见救赎，充满喜悦之情。

但他只活了这一瞬间，又退回黑暗里：“乔依德·巴蒂吗？我记得你应该已经死了，因为愚蠢的爱情。”他低笑了两声，诡异的笑声让缇奇脊背发凉，“我一直都在等待伯爵大人重新召唤我，没想到等来的却是新生的诺亚。‘快乐’，伯爵大人还好吗？”

塞拉斯目不转睛地盯着缇奇，为那张肖似马纳的脸而满是怀念，完全没有发现被缇奇挡住的通道里还有一个人。

缇奇决定不绕弯子，他无法替辛西娅掩饰太久，这个地方和塞拉斯这个人也都让他浑身难受，而且他发现自己判断不出塞拉斯作为恶魔的等级。

“你做了什么让千年公把你关在这里？你现在已经是恶魔了吧，为什么用的还是原来的身体？”

塞拉斯高深莫测地笑起来，如同面对一个无知的愚者：“你以为只有被生者呼唤的灵魂才能成为恶魔吗？”

“难道不是吗？”

“你太小看恶魔的制造系统了。”

缇奇刻意露出嘲讽：“不过是一介人类，说得好像你什么都知道一样。”

“我当然什么都知道。”

塞拉斯可能真的太久没有和人说过话了，不需要缇奇更多地引导，他就迫不及待地说了起来：“在伯爵大人回来之前，在你们这些诺亚觉醒之前，只有我在维持整个计划的运转，不断增加恶魔，为伯爵大人积累更多力量。但是人类毕竟无法长存，为了永生永世追随伯爵大人，我在快死的时候把自己变成了恶魔——这很容易，只要有恶魔卵。”

“快死的时候？”缇奇上下打量了他一番，虽然已呈老相，但塞拉斯远没有到行将就木的年纪，“不等等，你说千年公回来之前是什么意思？”

“伯爵大人曾经离开这个世界。”塞拉斯发出一声悠长的叹息，“我生来就是千年伯爵的仆，一心盼着他能登上神坛，与他一起迎接新世界的降临。然而伯爵大人却逃避了他的责任，向往起人类平庸的生活，作为他最忠诚的仆人，我必须让他回到正路上。涅亚是个阻碍，他不仅不认可我等七千年的夙愿，还想杀死伯爵大人，这个世界容不下他，他死了之后千年伯爵才真正归来。我没有做错任何事，这一切对于伯爵大人来说都是必须的。”

缇奇不敢相信自己听到了什么：“所以马纳和涅亚才会自相残杀……千年公后来发现你的小把戏了是吗？你做出这种事就该乖乖受死，竟然还敢变成恶魔逃脱！”

“不对！”塞拉斯严厉地反驳，“只有变成恶魔我才能拥有力量，才能永远留在伯爵大人身边！伯爵大人知道谁才是真正对他有用的人，他一定会再次召唤我……”

“他已经忘记你了！”缇奇打断他，“你有什么资格替你的主人做决定？当年假借千年公的名义追杀辛西娅和席鲁巴的人是不是也是你？”

“谁？”塞拉斯先是茫然了一瞬，而后脸上癫狂的神色骤然沉下，“哦……是那两个‘月之民’。”

他略微抬起头，低垂的眼神满是轻慢：“这个世界不需要其他神，‘月之民’本来就不该存在，我只是替这个世界铲除了异物。事实证明我是对的，如果当时他们能死得干脆一点，涅亚就找不到合作者，你也不必亲手杀死你爱的人。不过对于你来说，那应该比爱情更让你愉悦吧？”

“你还真敢说啊。”缇奇危险地笑了，身上爆发出冰冷的杀意，使烛光都晃动了一下，而塞拉斯依然无所畏惧地仰着头，好像根本不把他放在眼里。

听到这里，辛西娅再也无法忍受，她离开缇奇为她划定的保护范围跑进洞穴里：“只是为了这种理由你就要杀死我们！我们这一族到底做错了什么？！”

“辛西娅！”缇奇没想到她会沉不住气跑出来，暗叫不妙，一把抱起她从原地跳开。

看清那白发红眼的一瞬间，塞拉斯的脸面连同他的身体一起扭曲起来。

“月之民——”咬牙切齿的声音里透出不可置信与刻骨的憎恨，“为什么你还活着！！！”

三十多年暗无天日的囚禁与求而不得的渴望足以令任何人疯狂，时至今日只怕连塞拉斯自己都分不清他想要的究竟是什么。

在一声尖啸中塞拉斯扯掉人皮，劲风吹灭了烛灯。烛光熄灭前缇奇只看到一线寒光划破身前如幕的黑暗，半截镰刀冲着辛西娅直劈而下，他用力将烛台掷向转化为恶魔的塞拉斯，抱着辛西娅就地一滚，利刃与他擦肩而过砸在地上，泥土碎石四下迸射，巨大的冲击力让地面都震动了一下。

双眼还没有适应突然无光的环境，缇奇只能凭本能感知塞拉斯的动向，躲过一击后他立刻举起硬化的手臂挡下第二次攻击，刀刃砍在手臂上爆出金属交鸣的锐响。

“塞拉斯！我可是诺亚！你所谓的忠诚只是在说大话吗？！”

地狱之蝶化作武器转瞬在手中成形，缇奇击退塞拉斯，厉声喝道，试图唤回塞拉斯的理智——或者说恶魔对于其支配者天然的敬畏。

疾风骤雨般的攻势果然缓了一缓，缇奇将辛西娅牢牢扣在怀里，不让她挣出去找塞拉斯送死，一边暗自估算着入口的位置，等待突破时机。

杀死塞拉斯不难，但任何一种杀死他的方法此时都不适用——这个地下洞穴的顶部经过刚才的交战已经开始掉落土石，可想而知难以承受更剧烈的战斗。

塞拉斯在黑暗中傲慢地回道：“正因为忠诚，我才要清除月之民，伯爵大人前进的路上不能有任何阻碍。‘快乐’，如果你还有身为诺亚的自觉，就不该再护着她，何况她还是一个驱魔师。”

“不要扯上千年公，分明就是你自作主张。我很好奇，你一个人类和七千年前就灭亡的族群能有什么深仇大恨？”缇奇一边转移着他的注意力，一边不动声色地开始移动。

“伯爵大人的意志就是我的意志。”塞拉斯低笑了一声，让人通体生寒，“并非是个人的仇恨，而是这整个世界，月之民是卑劣的寄生虫，信仰着不属于这个世界的神却妄图染指这个世界。当年我没来得及找到月之民的神殿，否则我必将他们连根铲除！”

怀里挣扎不休的人骤然僵住了，缇奇仿佛看到一根濒临断裂的弦，他立刻收紧手压住辛西娅。塞拉斯的话让他想起墓室里那幅不知其意的壁画，但他不在乎七千年那么久远以前的事，眼下他只担心辛西娅真的头脑发热跳出去和塞拉斯同归于尽，别看她长得冷若冰霜，实际上非常感情用事。

他打算多说几句话再拖延塞拉斯一会儿。但塞拉斯毕竟是能够代掌千年大计的人，即使到了这种地步也不会轻易被蒙蔽，他立刻发现缇奇的意图。

洞穴中顿时炮声大作，炮弹出膛时忽明忽暗的火光映出塞拉斯已经失去人形的狰狞脸孔。

恶魔炮弹不足为惧，糟糕的是洞穴在炮击中出现坍塌的前兆，缇奇听到洞口处传来土石崩落的声响。

“住手！塞拉斯！你连我的命令都不听了吗？”

塞拉斯无动于衷：“我是伯爵大人的仆，只有伯爵大人才能命令我。”

“你该从梦里醒来了！千年公是什么人、该做什么事只有他自己能决定，他不需要你这样会替主人做主的狂信徒！你追求的根本不是千年伯爵本人，而是你想象中七千年前的幻影，你效忠的对象也只是那个幻影！”

缇奇筑起弧形的空气之盾，挡住身前的炮火与头顶坠落下的土石。他的话让隆隆炮响静止了一瞬，下一秒，塞拉斯怒吼一声直冲过来：“我为伯爵大人奉献了一切！你有什么资格这么说！！”

刀刃劈在气盾上再也无法前进分毫。

缇奇露出一丝怜悯。

千年伯爵没有杀死塞拉斯而是关着他，既可能是顾念旧情，也可能是塞拉斯真的还有用处，但缇奇不打算让他再回到伯爵身边。这个人已经彻底疯了，任何言语都无法突破他在想象中构筑的世界，他只会向着自己认定的深渊滑落并甘之若饴。

缇奇不再与他废话，当机立断向一边跳开，退到洞穴边缘，背靠在土壁上，唇间清晰地吐出一道冰冷的命令——

“既然如此，你就自爆吧。”

你可以违背主人生的意志，但主人要你死的时候你不得不死。

从成为恶魔的那天起，你就不再拥有自由的灵魂。

洞穴在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中彻底坍塌，震动停止后便是死一般的寂静。

过了一会儿，寂静里慢慢响起若有似无的啜泣声，缇奇空出一只手从兜里摸出火柴盒，橘色的火光随即照亮了土壁边狭小的空间。

辛西娅抱膝蜷缩在角落里，肩膀细微地颤动着，孩童幼小的身体显出与平时大相径庭的脆弱，幻觉般的哭声正是由此而来，缇奇听清之后有些惊讶。

火柴很快熄灭了，他只好再燃起一根，这一次他索性把这根火柴塞进火柴盒里，于是整盒火柴都燃烧起来。他抓紧时间抬起辛西娅的脸，火光映出满脸泪痕。

这一次她终于学会了哭泣。

“杀害席鲁巴的真凶死了，你不应该觉得高兴吗？”

辛西娅摇摇头：“对不起。”

哽咽的低语，缇奇愣住了。

塞拉斯道明的真相让辛西娅淹没在海一样深重的悲痛与后悔中，她无法接受唯一的族人就因为一个人的偏执而荒谬地死去，而她也进行了错误的复仇，致使她与所爱之人都成为悲剧。

杀死她的男人没有做错任何事，如果有也只是不该爱上她，是她辜负了他的爱。

“对不起。”

她只能不断重复着悔恨的言语，甚至没有勇气抬头看一眼自始至终都在保护她的这个人。

缇奇低声叹息，长有薄茧的指腹一次又一次为她拭去不断涌出的泪水：“还记得在方舟时你对我说过的话吗？三十五年前的人和事都已经结束了，过去的就让它过去吧。”他笑起来，“虽然我也很想给你一个拥抱，但现在这样可没有办法。”

辛西娅这才发现他一直跪在凹凸不平的地面上，一手撑着岩壁，以身为柱支起他们容身的这点余地，周围都被塌下来的洞顶填满，地狱之蝶像一层保护膜一样紧贴在他背上，承载住泥土与岩石。

显而易见，他们被困死了。

辛西娅立刻擦干眼泪，起身借着微弱的火光到处拍了拍，除了被缇奇撑住的顶端，其他地方的土石都已经被来自自身的重量夯实，而背后是并不坚硬但绝不可能突破的土壁，别说她现在是个无能的幼儿，就算在全盛时期她也没有办法从这种地方逃脱。

缇奇看着她再一次自顾自思考起解决办法，好笑又好气地在她头顶拍了一下：“你是不是又忘了我也在这里。我的能力是什么？”

辛西娅抬起头，正对上他低垂的面容。他已经褪去人类的外貌，本就沉暗的肤色几乎与环境融为一体，只有金色的双眼在火光映衬下闪着微光，往日无法忽视的审视与疏离都不见踪影。

她转开目光，缩回原处：“……‘选择’。你出去吧，不要管我了。”

缇奇又拍了她一下，“啪”的一声脆响，毫不留情，辛西娅忍不住捂住头。缇奇拍完又给她揉了揉：“你是不是认为乔依德至死都恨着你？”

“……不恨吗？”

“也许恨过吧，但他不是带着仇恨死去的。你的道歉他也已经收到了。”缇奇低下头，下巴抵在她的头顶上，“不要在意塞拉斯的话，为了自己的梦想他连千年公都敢算计。有没有他你的族人都已经死了三十五年，这无可改变，但就算只剩下你一个‘月之民’，你也应该活下去，这世界上难道就没有其他让你重视的人了吗？比如说你曾经保护过的那些人，和你一起并肩作战的那些人，除了不是‘月之民’，他们和你有什么不同？”

辛西娅被他压着头，只能注视着脚边燃烧的火柴盒上逐渐微弱的火焰。

“你也是这样看待那三个人类朋友的吗？”

缇奇轻轻笑起来：“还没成为诺亚的时候，我和他们是一样的。”他直起身，“好了，闲话出去再说吧，这里太让人难受了。靠过来一点。”

大致猜出来他要做什么，辛西娅深吸一口气，尽力缩起手脚贴进他怀里。缇奇抱紧她，让她的身体完全处于自己的覆盖范围之内。

“你可千万别在这时候变回去。”

同样深吸一口气，背上的地狱之蝶溃散开来没入他的身体中，土石轰然下陷，缇奇站起来，“选择”的能力让他畅行无阻，他冲向通往地面的阶梯所在的地方。

好在塌陷范围不大，阶梯也只损坏了末端一小部分，几分钟后他们终于平安返回地面。

地上墓室还是他们离开时的样子，缇奇将替死鬼的尸骨放回石棺里，重新盖好棺盖。

离开前两人最后看了一眼隐没于黑暗中的壁画，其上的人与事纠缠至今早已成为巨大的漩涡，搅进了整个世界，身处其间的人究竟会得偿所愿，还是像塞拉斯一样被没顶吞噬，不到最后谁也不知道结局。

“走吧。”

缇奇关上大门，这个墓室在三十多年之后终于成为真正的安息之所。

墓室外的树林寂静无声，再多的阴森相较于地底的经历都显得分外平和。缇奇伸手进门里从内侧原样上锁，而后轻松地舒了一口气。

漫漫长夜总算要结束了，结果虽然不尽人意，却也并非一无所获，他拿出一根香烟咬在嘴里，回过头：“辛西娅，给我来点……火……”

尾音颤动了一下，僵在舌尖上，月光下的景象让他整个人都呆住了。

辛西娅看了他一眼，扯掉变形的衣裙，而后是完全崩裂的内衣，最后将双脚从鞋子里拔了出来。原本因为变成幼童而消失的伤痛一并回归，身体一时间沉重无比，她赤身沐浴在寒风与月光之中，闭上眼感受着久违的疼痛与不适。

虽然只过了不到两天，感觉却像是又历经了漫长的一世。

缇奇依然呆愣在墓室前，保持着转过半身的别扭姿势。辛西娅走向他，光脚踩着满地枯枝败叶，沙沙声响惊醒缇奇，辛西娅已经来到他面前。

抬起手，指尖轻轻一撮，小小的火花飘到烟头上，丝丝缕缕的白烟升起来又被风吹散。

“你又不是第一次看到，而且在方舟时替我换衣服的人就是你吧。”辛西娅对缇奇的反应感到十分奇怪，怎么都无法将他脸上不自然的神色与羞涩联系在一起，这一刻他看起来就像个未经人事的毛头小子。

缇奇深吸一气，烟头一下子燃过大半：“那时候不一样……我说啊，没有人教过你不要一丝不挂地站在男人面前吗？”

他脱下大衣让辛西娅穿上。

虽然因为自身特殊的能力而不惧严寒，包裹住身体的暖意还是让辛西娅感到十分舒适。她想了一下，肯定地摇头：“没有。”

缇奇咬着烟蒂，无奈叹息，抬手为她扣上扣子。她胸前有一道怪异的伤，由五个已经结了痂的点状伤口组成，正好位于心脏部位。缇奇停下手，看了看自己的指尖，面色沉下来：“还疼吗？”

“嗯？”注意到他的目光，辛西娅低头看了一眼，“已经没事了。”

缇奇扔掉烟，揽住她纤细的腰，低头吻了吻那道伤，而后埋首在她柔软的胸脯之间。

“那时候，我没有想过要伤害你。”他闷闷地说。

辛西娅抚摸着他柔软的卷发：“我知道。”

一直都知道。

夜色已深，两人又回到昨天下榻的酒店，还是原来的套房。

这一夜又是在树林里跋涉，又是和恶魔战斗，还差点成为地质层的一部分，无论是一路操劳的缇奇还是刚刚复原的辛西娅都觉得疲惫。

“我会送你回教团，在那之前希望你能先陪我去一个地方。”回房前，缇奇站在门口对辛西娅说。

辛西娅犹豫了一下，点点头。

“那么……再见了（Goodbye），辛西娅。”

“……”辛西娅怔愣片刻，慢慢回道，“……再见。”

缇奇笑起来：“明天就是新的一天了。晚安，做个好梦。”

第二天醒来时已经不早了，这一夜辛西娅睡得很沉，只有一个背影永远走出了她的梦境。

缇奇中间似乎进来过，床头摆着一整套全新的衣裙。换衣服时他敲门而入，推着餐车走进房里，看到她正在动作生疏地系裙子上的绑带，便走过去帮忙，手指灵巧地打出一个个漂亮的结。

“这一次用的又是千年伯爵的钱吗？”辛西娅难得打趣。

缇奇一本正经地接道：“当然，你又不是没见过，我脱掉这层皮就是个身无分文的穷光蛋。”

辛西娅知道他不是在说笑，但还是忍不住对他的人类生活有点好奇：“你是做什么的？我是说你身为人类时的工作。”

缇奇弯腰为她整理裙摆，随口回道：“我们居无定所，哪里有口饭吃就去哪里，一般来说是干些采石打矿务农之类的重活粗活，挣得也不多，刚好填饱肚子。”他半蹲着，捏住裙角最后一朵没有理好的绢花，仰头笑道，“虽然辛苦，但我很喜欢这种生活。日后有机会的话带你感受一下吧。”

这份发自内心的愉悦里没有半分暗影，理所当然地许以未来。

辛西娅顿了顿，轻声回道：“好。”

缇奇看起来十分高兴，起身推着她在梳妆台前坐下，而后从大衣内袋里取出一个首饰盒，翻开盒盖递到她面前。

盒中是一支栩栩如生的红玫瑰，在黑色的天鹅绒上盛放，每一片花瓣都娇艳欲滴，燃烧着火一样的色彩。

底部再也没有镌刻的爱语，而是一片光滑。

“原来那支在方舟弄坏了。”缇奇解释道，紧盯着镜子里的倒影，不漏过她面上哪怕最细微的神色。

这样精致的饰品绝非一朝一夕就能赶制出来，辛西娅抚摸着那支玫瑰，难以言喻的感情像溪水一样从心底流淌而过，留下宁静的回响。

也许她再也走不回那条孑然一身的路了。

“你还在透过我看着乔依德吗？”沉静的声音落下来。

辛西娅仰起头：“你呢？还因为乔依德遗留的感情而放不下我吗？”

两人都没有回答对方的问题，只是相视一笑。

“帮我戴上它吧，缇奇。”

“乐意效劳。”


	12. Vol.11 月光女神

缇奇要去的地方不在英国。一路经过马车、火车、渡轮的辗转，到达法国巴黎时已经过了黄昏，两人并肩走进火车站。

巴黎于法国乃至整个欧洲而言都是重要的交通枢纽，早已建立起完善的铁路运输系统，若要从英国去往欧洲大陆上任何一个地方，从巴黎转车无疑是最便捷的方式。

然而在这个存在着各种“神秘”的世界，使用交通工具并不是实现空间转移的唯一手段。

“为什么不用罗德的门？”

缇奇一手提着行李箱，一手揽着辛西娅，听到她的问话，他低头看了看她隐藏在黑纱之后的脸庞，挑起眉毛：“你急着回教团？”

“不是……”辛西娅思索了一下，还是告诉他有关禁令的事，“科姆伊背着中央让我出去，我不想连累他。”

缇奇面无表情，对此只有一个看法：“在我身边你还想着别的男人。”

“……你不要多想。”

虽然她的确一直在担心庇护了她的科姆伊，但这阴阳怪气的语调听起来就像她和科姆伊真有什么苟且一样。

“你才想太多了，那个科姆伊既然年纪轻轻就能爬到室长的位置，不会是什么小角色，我看他还轮不到你来操心。”缇奇不悦地撇下嘴角，“想跟你多过两天二人时光不行吗？”

辛西娅闭上嘴，在面纱之后浮出宁静的笑。

这个车站是欧洲最繁华的火车站之一，汇聚了来自各国各地、各式各样的人群，从贩夫走卒到皇亲贵胄应有尽有。

两人穿行在络绎往来的旅客之间，即将走到售票处时，缇奇突然飞快地拉低帽檐遮住脸，近乎慌张的举动让辛西娅疑惑不已。

下一秒，一个戴着口罩的棕发男孩一头撞上她的肩膀，抬起头后露出半张有点眼熟的脸，辛西娅当即想起他曾给过她的那颗糖的味道。

伊兹，这是男孩的名字，她还记得，莫莫与克拉克也在，但因为那时她的注意力都在缇奇身上，所以分不清他们谁是谁。

和缇奇的反应一样，辛西娅也立刻摸了一下头上的帽子和面纱，确认它们是否已经完整地遮住她的脸。

伊兹撞到辛西娅之后控制不住向后倒，缇奇的脚步乱了一瞬，一只手下意识抬高了一些，辛西娅及时扶住伊兹，他才若无其事地放下手，加快几步走向售票窗口。

“对不起，夫人，我不是故意的……”伊兹退后几步，揪着衣摆，忐忑的目光接触到辛西娅脸上的黑纱后又垂下去。

“夫人，实在是抱歉。”欧洲社会阶级之分明确森严，莫莫和克拉克连忙挡在伊兹身前，同样没敢往贵妇打扮的辛西娅脸上多看两眼，因此谁都没有认出这个曾有一面之缘的人。

辛西娅摇了摇头，含糊地说了一声“没有关系”，转身走开。

走远了之后，交谈声从背后传来，不知道是莫莫还是克拉克的青年问道：“伊兹，不要紧吧？你刚才在看什么？”

伊兹回道：“那个人看起来好像缇奇啊。”

“不会吧？”

听到这里，辛西娅状似无意地走偏一步，挡在他们和缇奇之间。

谈话中断了一下，另一个青年笑着否定：“不可能的啦，那边那位一看就是个富家大少爷。说起来缇奇那小子也真是的，跑去干私活这么久都没个音讯，不会是出什么事了吧？”

“别乱说，他那么大个人能出什么事。”

三个人的声音逐渐湮没在嘈杂的环境里。

辛西娅走到缇奇身边：“他们走了。”

缇奇这才落笔在账单上签字，而后接过窗口里递出来的车票。

犹豫了一下，他还是回过头。

这一次莫莫和克拉克将伊兹夹在中间，细心地为他挡开周围的行人，伊兹牵着他们的手，三个人的背影温馨无比。

缇奇的眉眼柔和下来。

直到他们消失在人群里，他才收回目光。

“上车吧。”

虽然不知道那三个人坐的是哪趟车、要去什么地方，但为了避免再次遇到他们，缇奇买了头等厢的票。

头等厢是独立车厢，私密性很好，在这里不必注意繁文缛节，也可以谈论些不宜公开的话题。

一进车厢缇奇就脱掉了大衣和帽子，辛西娅同样脱掉斗篷，将它们挂上车厢内配置的衣架。

缇奇没有正形地歪在柔软又宽大的座椅上，迫不及待地解开令人气闷的领结和衬衫扣子。

与人前那个举手投足都一丝不苟的贵族不同，现在他浑身都散发出随意而慵懒的气息，仿若完全变了一个人。

有的人为扮演截然不同的身份而苦恼，有的人却会发自内心地乐在其中。

“你的朋友们很担心你。”辛西娅坐到他对面的座椅上。

“我知道。”缇奇笑起来，温柔又充满怀念。

辛西娅看了他一会儿，缇奇转过目光，视线相交时她问道：“你和他们在一起时也会想杀了他们吗？”

笑容沉淀下来，缇奇转头望着窗外的夜色，许久之后才摇摇头：“不一样，他们不是驱魔师，他们的心脏里也没有圣洁。”

——所以你才能以完全的自我与他们相交。

“那么，你还打算回到他们身边吗？”辛西娅继续问道。

缇奇这次回答得毫不犹豫：“当然，虽然这边的生活也非常有趣，但对我来说还是白色的那一边比较自在，不用循规蹈矩，不用天天参加那些高雅的活动，衣服也舒服得多。”他敞开衣领。

辛西娅没有理会他玩笑一般的抱怨：“可他们是人类，如果千年伯爵的计划成功，他们也会死，那时候你要怎么办？”

或许是从没有想过这个问题，也或许是不想回答这个问题，缇奇沉默了。

一夜无话，第二天谁都没有提起昨晚的话题。

火车在朝阳的映照下驶进X国。

阔别数月，X国的战况愈演愈烈，火车在越过国境线时停了一次，接受边境驻军检查，一个小时之后才被放行。受到如此厉兵秣马的气氛影响，火车重新开动后连车速都隐隐透出不安，因此当他们到站时已经过了正午。

缇奇带着辛西娅随意找了一家餐厅解决午餐。走出餐厅时，一个看起来只有十岁出头的报童从街边走过来，举着一份报纸向他们兜售：“先生，夫人，买份报纸吗？”

寒冬里他穿着单薄的衣服，捏住报纸的手指冻得通红，装报纸的背包已经见了底，看来只要再卖出这一份他就能回家。

辛西娅正要拿钱，手下摸到柔软光滑的布料，才想起来她现在穿着的不是团服。很多驱魔师都习惯让教团埋单，包括她，以前她会在口袋里放一些零钱以备不时之需，但现在她身无分文，倒是身边一路上都在给千年伯爵寄账单的男人掏出了几个硬币——辛西娅猜那是他用来买烟的钱。

报童立刻递上报纸，伸手接过硬币，认真地数了数。

“请稍等。”他在背包里翻找零钱。

“不用找了，就算是小费吧。”缇奇拍拍男孩的头，笑容和蔼又可亲。

报童喜笑颜开，大声道了个谢，欢快地跑开。

餐厅的侍者为他们雇来马车，上车后缇奇随手将报纸搁在一边，看起来毫无兴趣，他会帮助报童也只是因为那孩子让他想起了伊兹而已。

“给我吧。”辛西娅摊开报纸。

头版头条依然没有离开战争。几个月前被任命为和平使节的外交大臣在和谈会议中受袭，对方主事者在签署停战协议时突然举枪射击，大臣逃过一劫，他的助手为了救他却命丧当场，因此和谈破裂。这件事像导火索一样让数个国家在短短几天之内接连宣战，甚至还逆转了本国国民对待战争的态度，报纸上几篇出自不同作者之手的报道以了了数言尽显民众高涨的战争情绪，曾经占据主流的反战一词已经踪影难寻，翻到背面赫然是一整版的战争动员与征兵启事，连艺术版块都在以五花八门的方式歌颂战士的英姿。

算一算时间，战争规模爆发式扩大也就是这几天的事——

换言之，也就是教团总部受袭没多久的事。

人类的战争一直与正史背面的千年之战息息相关，战争导致死亡，死亡孕育恶魔，而前段时间千年伯爵正好损失了大量恶魔。

辛西娅翻回第一页，盯着照片上正在发表公开讲话的嘉美洛特大臣：“这个嘉美洛特……是罗德的那个嘉美洛特吧？”

缇奇扫了一眼显眼的标题：“他是罗德的养父。你不要接近他，现在所有诺亚都知道有你这个人，谢礼尔非常憎恨涅亚，很可能会迁怒到你身上。”

“我不会主动招惹诺亚，但如果诺亚自己找上来，我也不会坐以待毙。”辛西娅平静地说，“这个嘉美洛特大臣也想起来以前的事了吗？”

“不，除了我和罗德，还有已经死掉的斯金——就是‘愤怒’，诺亚们都不记得前代。但我们对于涅亚的恨和对圣洁的恨一起随着诺亚因子传承下来。作为被杀死的人，就算是我也没办法原谅涅亚的所作所为，不管他到底有什么苦衷。”

纷乱的往事随着他的话再一次涌上来，辛西娅合上报纸，轻轻闭上眼，黑纱掩住了她的面容。

即使是原谅，也无法抹消切实存在过的伤害，这对任何人都一样。

手中的报纸被抽开，取而代之的是戴着手套的手，辛西娅握住那只宽厚的手掌，依然没有睁开眼。

缇奇探身撩起她的面纱，在唇角落下轻吻。冰冷的空气像溶解了一般，缓慢地萦绕在两人之间。

轻如蝶翼的浅啄之后，缇奇稍稍抬起头，却没有离开，他将左手撑在车厢壁上，不在乎现下的姿势有多么别扭难受，抬起右手抚摸着辛西娅珍珠般的耳垂，爱不释手似的揉捏了一会儿，等到它和她的脸颊都开始泛红才停手。

“说起来，你好像和出老千少年关系不错。”

亚连？

辛西娅猛然睁开眼：“你还是要杀他？”

“都说了我现在的任务是陪女人跳舞。不过千年公很在意少年哦，既是‘心’的候选人，又有奏者的资格和涅亚的剑，同时身负两方的隐秘，怎么想都不可能只是普通的驱魔师吧？可惜了，那小子是个很有趣的对手，打牌也很厉害呀……”缇奇遗憾地叹息，仿佛已经宣告了亚连的终结，在辛西娅出声之前他又面色一整，“不管他和涅亚有什么关系，你都要注意，从我们几个人的情况来看涅亚很可能也还活着，那时候你离他还有他那些关系人远一点——比如那个克洛斯·马利安，当年叫他好好安葬你，结果你又回到战场上。”

“这不是他的错……”辛西娅低声反驳。

谁能想到教廷真能干出挖坟掘墓之事来。

“我知道，都是因为圣洁。”

右手滑落到辛西娅柔软的胸膛上，缇奇克制着探入其中再一次毁去那令他憎恶之物的欲望：“但如果没有它，也不会有现在的我们。所以这颗心暂时让你留着，过去的事就不要再想了，未来也别再搅进和你没有关系的事情里，这一次我希望我们都能有个好结局。”

她又何尝不是如此期盼。

圣洁之心细微地鼓动了一下，辛西娅点点头。

马车慢悠悠地停下，车厢晃了一晃，缇奇顺势坐回去。

车夫在门外说道：“先生，夫人，已经到了。”

这是一处并不豪华但十分雅致的宅邸，不大不小的规模反倒透出温馨，花园里的常青植物经过精心修剪，在萧瑟的冬季里格外赏心悦目。

缇奇推开没有上锁的铁门，走到主屋精美的大门前拉动门铃。

“等下不要叫我的全名。”他低声对辛西娅嘱咐。

“……你想做什么？”

虽是这么问，实际上刚到达这个城市时辛西娅就知道他的目的，然而她不明白，明明他几分钟前还在说着往事俱矣，现在却又要追寻过去的残影。

门内侧响起脚步声，缇奇简短地回答：“物归原主。”

来开门的是这家的管家，年龄不小了，整齐的发型里夹杂着缕缕白丝，唇边下垂的纹路令他显出十足的严肃，让人一看就知道他是个值得主人家托付三代的可靠人。

“日安。”缇奇从怀里取出一封信，“几日前与福格尔先生约定今日前来贵府拜访，请过目。”

管家戴上眼镜，仔细地查看过信封上的签章后才完全打开门：“请随我来，巴蒂先生，福格尔先生已经在等您了。”

他带头向前走去。

缇奇正要跟上，瞥见辛西娅站着不动，立刻拉了她一下。

辛西娅落后一步，难掩复杂地看着他的侧影。

——原来他早已为“未来”做好准备。

感觉灼热的视线，缇奇偏头笑了一下，唇角的弧度甚至有些俏皮。笑过之后他又一本正经地转回去。

辛西娅禁不住也笑了起来。

这座房子的构造颇具巧思，内部比想象中大许多，装潢上完全体现了主人家的身份，或精美或别致的艺术品随处可见，每一面墙上都挂着画，风格迥然各异。

客厅在二楼，走出楼梯间再拐过两个转角，便看到一扇雕花的木门。

管家敲了敲门，得到应许后推门而入：“先生，巴蒂先生和夫人来了。”他对两人欠了欠身，“请。”

“巴蒂先生，恭候多时了！”

客厅里的中年男人快步迎向缇奇，那喜悦的神情足以让任何一个客人即刻心生好感。

缇奇脱下手套，同样走向他：“很高兴再次见到您，福格尔先生。”

两人像是多年至交一样热烈地握了个手，而后福格尔转向辛西娅：“日安，夫人，托马斯·福格尔向您问好。”

“您好，我是辛西娅·巴蒂。”辛西娅说着迟疑了一下。

上流社会待人接物的礼仪她曾经只学了个皮毛，时至今日已经所剩无几，她飞快地在面纱后看向缇奇。缇奇被千年伯爵压着学的礼仪课不久之前才结业，没想到今生今世还有教别人的一天，他无奈地在福格尔看不到的角度里伸了伸手，辛西娅有样学样，将手递到福格尔面前。

繁琐的见面礼之后，福格尔拍着自己怀胎七月般浑圆的肚子，笑呵呵地对缇奇说：“想必您也等了很久，那么请让我带您去见她吧。能够见到您与夫人，我想她一定会很高兴。”

“有劳了。”缇奇彬彬有礼地回道，再次披上天衣无缝的伪装。

福格尔看起来很激动，带着他们穿过大半个宅邸来到另一头。他是个看起来比实际年龄年轻许多的人，一方面得益于圆润的身材，另一方面则是源于老道的交际能力，年龄又带给他丰富的阅历，短暂的路途里宾主尽欢，就连不怎么说话的辛西娅都觉得和这个人相交十分舒心。

身为在本地乃至全国都大有名气的收藏家，福格尔在经过每一个藏品时都会自豪地介绍它们的来历，同时诙谐却不失礼貌地调侃几句它们的创作者或曾经的持有人，这让辛西娅不由猜测起他和缇奇究竟是在什么场合相识。

走到半路时，一个仅着睡裙的女人突然从另一条走廊光着脚走过来，身后追着惊慌失措的女仆。女仆抱着斗篷拎着鞋，一路飞奔：“夫人！先生正在见客，请跟我回去吧！夫人！您至少穿上鞋啊！”

“米娅！你怎么出来了？！”

福格尔的从容在那女人出现的瞬间瓦解了，他大步走过去，从女仆手里夺过斗篷披在女人肩上，不顾外人在场紧紧抱住她。

女人的表情一片麻木不仁，只是安静地抬起头，越过福格尔的肩膀看着缇奇和辛西娅。

显而易见，这是一只恶魔。

虽然只是等级一，对这一屋子的人类来说却也是致命的威胁，既然看到了就不能置之不理，辛西娅在缇奇背后抬起手。

空气里刚刚浮出一丝凉意，缇奇就像背后生眼一样反手精准地抓住她的手指。

跟随“米娅”而来的女仆正站在走廊的落地窗边，温度变化时她转头查看窗户，恰好看到他们的小动作。缇奇坦然面对投注在身上的怀疑目光，冲她眨眨眼，笑了一笑，她便满面绯红地低下头，继续做一尊不闻不看的雕塑。

“……”辛西娅在黑纱后面无表情地看着他，缇奇咳了一声，一本正经地目视前方，暗地里轻轻捏了捏她的掌心。覆盖在手套之下尚未痊愈的伤口随着他的动作泛起一阵麻痒，辛西娅忍不住轻颤了一下。

缇奇几不可查地勾了勾唇角，松开她的手，上前一步低声道：“福格尔先生，如果今天不方便，我们改日再来拜访吧。”

福格尔这才想起来还有两个人，回头看到他们时甚至有些愕然，但他立刻以歉意的笑容作为掩饰，揽着“米娅”从地上站起来：“见笑了，只是一点小事，很快就能解决，我保证不会影响我们的约定。”

起身之后“米娅”就不再看任何一个人，浑浊的目光散开来找不到落点。福格尔拢紧它身上的斗篷，命令女仆送它回房，女仆为它穿上鞋，搀扶住它，它却一动不动地站着，对来自外界的一切响动都毫无反应，女仆只好紧张地看向福格尔。

福格尔面沉似水，略加思索之后，他对缇奇和辛西娅说道：“实在是失礼了，原谅我招待不周。请两位稍等片刻，我马上回来。”

缇奇点点头：“您请自便，不用在意我们。”

福格尔从女仆手里接过“米娅”，缇奇状似不经意地扫了它一眼，“米娅”才走出一步。福格尔松了一口气，半推半抱地带着它匆匆离开，留下女仆愣在原地，不敢相信主人真的会撇下客人。

“你也去吧，我们就在这里，不会乱跑的。”缇奇安抚地对她笑道，英俊的面容十分具有说服力。

女仆略一犹豫，提起裙摆屈膝行了一礼，飞快地追上福格尔离去的背影。

四下再没有一个人，缇奇原形毕露，放松地靠着墙壁，弯起一只脚搭在另一只脚上，本该是相当散漫的姿态，由他做来却潇洒非凡。他摸出烟盒，挂在对面墙上的油画却让他想起这里不是抽烟的地方，只能遗憾地将烟盒再塞回口袋里。

“还真是哪里都能碰上恶魔啊。”他感叹道。

辛西娅走到能将拐角两边都尽收眼底的位置上：“既然诺亚已经成为这个国家手握大权的重臣，这里迟早会变成第二个日本吧。那只恶魔难道不是你们的人吗？福格尔叫你‘巴蒂’先生而不是‘米克’先生。”

“日本是孤岛，这里可不一样，旁边的国家和教廷都盯着呢。”

虽是这么说，缇奇却也没有否定她的话，他摇着头笑起来，像是想起了可笑的事：“福格尔只是一个收藏家而已，又不是什么有分量的人。前段时间他朋友带他来参加谢礼尔的酒会，谢礼尔让我去接待他们，结果他一看到我就问我是不是乔依德的儿子。”他疑惑地摸了摸自己的脸，“他是不是没戴眼镜啊，我看起来难道有三十几岁吗？”

辛西娅愣了愣，突然发觉哪里不大对劲，她撩起面纱仔细地将缇奇从头看到脚，又从脚看到头，目光定在他的脸上。

诺亚一经觉醒就不会变老，若是长得再英俊一些，就连外貌年龄都难以判断，虽然现下的正装打扮让他显得十分成熟，但从平日里的言行举止来看，这个男人的确还没有步入中年。

缇奇为她惊异的目光恍然大悟：“让你失望了，我今年只有二十七岁。”

“但是……”辛西娅蹙起眉。

乔依德死在三十五年前，那么按理来说缇奇也该有三十五岁左右，这其中差了八年之久。而除了千年伯爵，她见过的其他诺亚也都正值青年，是她一直以来都忽略了这一点。

但她很快意识到原因，沉默下来。

缇奇肯定了她的猜测：“涅亚那把剑还是有点用的，我们这一代觉醒的时间推迟了很多，直到现在还有一个人没醒过来，大概是诺亚因子受损了吧。”

他看了一眼辛西娅的脸色，轻描淡写地带过这个又会让他们碰触旧日遗恨的话题——尽管他们都已经走在通往未来的道路上：“在酒会上，福格尔说他有一幅乔依德的遗作，愿意无偿赠送给我，希望我能来看一看，”他摊了摊手，“所以我就来了。”

辛西娅知道他说的是什么：“……《月光女神》。”

缇奇有些意外：“你已经知道它在这里了啊。福格尔没说我都想不起来这件事，明明都藏起来了……”他拨了一下垂在额前的刘海，“老实说我现在和艺术毫无关系，既不会画画也不会弹琴，别说写作了，两个月前我连字都认不齐，‘乔依德的遗作’对我来说也没有什么特别的意义。”

“那你为什么非要物归原主不可？”

“你错了，这个‘原主’是你。”缇奇直起身，走到辛西娅面前，直视着她红宝石般的双眼，“那是画给你的画，任何人都没有资格拥有它，它只能属于你。”

不要陷于过去，但过去也是不可割舍的人生部分，这是他想要告诉她的。

无论叫什么名字，处在什么身份里，这个男人总是在为她指引前路。澎湃的感情骤然在胸腔中涌动，几乎要冲破圣洁之心坚硬的外壳迸发而出，辛西娅听到强烈的鼓动之音，近在咫尺的金色眼睛里仿佛蕴藏着深不见底的漩涡，诱惑着她的灵魂沉沦到底。

“你的表情很好。”缇奇被取悦了，低沉的笑声像最轻柔的羽毛，与带有烟草味的气息一起拂过面颊。

他低下头。

走廊另一端在这时候响起脚步声，离得还很远，但已经落在两人敏锐的听觉里。缇奇“啧”了一声，毫不犹豫地选择遵从本心，别说只是区区一个人类，现在哪怕千年伯爵和心之圣洁一起出现都无法妨碍他。

辛西娅却没有当众亲热的兴趣，虽然她也不在乎别人的眼光，她扯了一下缇奇的发辫，缇奇装模作样地痛呼出声，她仰起头碰了碰他的嘴唇，而后侧开几步，放下面纱，转身假装欣赏墙上的画作，一连串动作行云流水不留半点痕迹，仿佛她一直都站在这个位置上不曾做过其他事。

脚步声越来越近，拐角边转出半个人影，缇奇只好也转过身，与她并肩欣赏那幅不知所云的画。

“你也太残忍了！”

辛西娅充耳不闻，只在嘴角浮出一点微末的笑意。

福格尔安顿好“米娅”后如约返回，前后不到十分钟，一回来就对他们连连道歉，即便在待客中途离开委实称得上是招待不周，他的态度也让人无可指摘，毕竟在不知真相的人眼里他的“夫人”的确更需要他。

缇奇与他互相说着客套话，心里却暗叹他不如干脆别回来。

这一次再没有随走随聊的闲心，福格尔直接引着他们来到收藏室。

所谓无价的艺术其实同样能够用金钱来衡量，福格尔持有不少价值连城的艺术品，除了宅邸里充作装饰物的那些，其他都保管在密闭的收藏室里，福格尔随身携带钥匙，只有在举办展览或出售时他才会让收藏室里的东西见人，这一次算是特别为缇奇破例。

福格尔打开门与灯，灯光映得收藏室中明如白昼，《月光女神》就挂在正对大门的立柱中央。

和报纸上黑白而单调的照片不同，这幅画的基调实际上并没有那么悲凉，青白的月色与殷红的玫瑰都鲜明又柔和，只是让人一看就想到静谧的夜，与静夜里随风浮动的哀婉的歌。

虽然是画给她的画，辛西娅却是第一次亲眼看见。视野缩减成一条狭窄的通路，尽头只有那画上的月与红花，荆棘缠身的女人似乎正回头看向她。

直到缇奇在身后悄悄推了一下她的腰，她才猛然惊醒。

“去吧。”游丝般细微的低语传入耳中。

辛西娅径直走到立柱前，指尖虚抚过画中之人模糊又凄清的脸。

曾经的她，是这副模样的吗？

福格尔走向立柱：“这就是巴蒂生前最后的作品。巴蒂过世后，老巴蒂先生将他的作品赠予他的至交好友，其中得到这幅画的人几年前因为经济问题而拍卖家财，我由此得到她。平心而论，她不是这里最出彩的画，但她却是最能打动我的。请二位看这里。”

辛西娅让开画前的位置，在缇奇走过来时站到他身侧，缇奇毫不掩饰地握住她的手，十指缠绕。

福格尔看到这一幕后笑了，一点也不介意他们的失礼，不知想起了什么，笑容里反而满是怀念。

他指向画作角落不起眼的落款：谨献已逝挚爱。

“作品可以反映创作者的内心。巴蒂是个很有天分的人，他所学庞杂，可以说什么都会，却也对什么都不投入真情，因此他的作品总是透着漫不经心。”说到这里，他对缇奇道了个歉，“这么评价你的父亲可能会让你感到不快。”

“不，我很乐意听一听和他有关的事，毕竟他很早就离开了。”缇奇面不改色地回道，在扮演自己的孩子这方面他比辛西娅成功得多。

福格尔闻言不自觉显出了长辈的姿态，说了一些乔依德的旧事给缇奇这个“自幼失恃失怙”的可怜孩子。

“我听说巴蒂有一个恋人，他为了她在社交界消失了整整两年，回来后却对这个恋人绝口不提，再之后就有了这幅画。画上的人就是令堂吧？”话题最终还是回到画上。

缇奇点点头，但他不打算让无关的人知道那些事：“很遗憾，我对他们的故事也一无所知。”

“这样啊……”福格尔大失所望，“你们也许能看出来，这幅画所蕴含的感情和巴蒂之前的作品完全不同。月光女神……真想亲眼见一见那位被赋予如此美誉的女士。”

缇奇看了一眼辛西娅，她也正透过面纱看着他。她的白发红眼被掩藏得很好，没有漏出一丝破绽，但缇奇觉得是时候结束这次拜访了，他不想让另一个男人再这么经年累月地透过一幅画去碰触她。

“福格尔先生，这幅画真的可以给我吗？看起来你很喜欢它。”

福格尔从画上收回目光，笑了笑：“我也说过，比起画本身，我更想知道它背后的故事。不过能看到你就足够了，我很高兴巴蒂家还有血脉留存。”

他请他们一同走出收藏室：“虽然赠予不必通过拍卖行，但还有一些手续要办。今晚就请二位住下来吧，我已经让人打扫好客房了。”

缇奇正要拒绝，辛西娅就已经点了头，缇奇只好回道：“那就打扰了。”

也许因为女主人“病重”，福格尔家在夜幕降临之后显得有些冷清，也没有任何娱乐活动。

用过晚餐，福格尔留下一句“请不要拘束，像在自己家一样”，之后就回房去陪伴他的“妻子”，招待客人的工作转移到管家身上。

严肃的老管家直接问他们是想到娱乐室消遣一下，还是去卧室休息，缇奇也十分干脆地选择了后者。

由于两人扮演的是一对夫妻，福格尔没有分别准备房间，管家告诉他们有需要话只要拉动房里的铃铛即可，而后就离开了。

房门在背后合拢，意味着这个晚上剩下的所有时间都由他们支配。缇奇兴致勃勃地看向房中布置得无比舒适的双人大床：“没必要这么早就睡觉吧？我们是不是做一点有意思的事？”

转头就见辛西娅已经摘掉了帽子，正在解开裙子上的绑带，他立刻上前帮忙：“这种时候脱衣服的事就交给男人吧。”

辛西娅的动作顿了一下，有些无奈地看了他一眼，缇奇眼中微光闪动，看起来像一头正值壮年且精力充沛的黑豹，她并非不懂他的暗示，但现在时机和场合都不合适，她只能假装自己没有领会。

“我还有其他事要办。”辛西娅拨开缇奇暗含挑逗而故意慢条斯理的手指，三两下脱掉裙子的各个部件，这条裙子相较于这个时代的流行款已经堪称简便，她一度怀疑缇奇是不是打劫了裁缝店的半成品，但不得不承认，教团的团服才是她穿过的最舒适的衣服。

缇奇帮助她卸下裙撑和胸衣，只余宽松的里衬，而后伸手箍住她纤细的腰，将她拉进怀里：“那个恶魔吗？”

“嗯。”

虽在意料之中，缇奇还是浑身一松，在一声长叹里他顺势低下头，埋在辛西娅的颈窝里，细密地亲吻着光裸的肌肤，一边轻浅地吮吸，一边含糊不清地说：“只是一只一级恶魔而已，有我在你还有什么好担心的？我现在就可以让它走得远远的去自爆。”

“不一样，只有被圣洁破坏的恶魔才会得到救赎。”辛西娅抚摸着他的头发，柔软而又卷曲的手感总是令她爱不释手。

温热的吻停留在胸前，让没有愈合的伤口泛起一阵酥麻，那之后却有一颗再也不会跳动的心。缇奇的肩膀陡然僵硬了，辛西娅继续说下去：“驱魔师能够拯救的不只是人类，只要我还是个驱魔师，我就不会停止除魔。”

缇奇直起身，高大的身形遮住房顶落下的灯光，他的面容隐在阴影里，再一次显出属于杀人者的冰冷：“你这样说只会让我现在就想把你的圣洁挖出来。”

“你可以这么做。”辛西娅抬起他的手，按在心口上。清晰地感觉到那只手颤动了一下，缇奇退后两步离开她。

“你已经不想杀死我了吗？”

“当然想啊，你知道我忍得有多辛苦吗？”缇奇看着自己的手，“破坏圣洁是诺亚的本能，但我不想做一个被本能支配的傀儡，杀与不杀都只能出于我自己的意志。反倒是你，现在对你来说除魔已经不是不得不做的任务，而是真的想要救人了吗？”

辛西娅回答得没有半分犹豫：“是。”

两人对视了一会儿，缇奇终于认输，苦笑着退让：“你真的变了。那好吧。”他脱下大衣披到辛西娅肩上，“我和你一起去。”

反锁上卧室的门并关上灯，缇奇布置好他们已经熟睡的假象，与辛西娅一起翻出窗外，两人抓着外墙砖石之间的缝隙向上攀爬。

不同于平民区拥挤的居住状况，有钱有权的人住得总会宽裕一些，福格尔宅离市区不远，却处在一个闹中取静的位置上，面积可观的庭院将主宅与街道进一步隔离，因此不必担心有外人发现他们的行迹。

这类宅邸有一定规律可循，主人的起居、休憩之所一定会有良好的采光和通风，也就是说可以从外部入手。他们接连查看过二层和三层几个有窗户或阳台的房间，最后在一个被月光直射的窗口里看到了福格尔。

也许是今夜月色迷人，房间的窗帘没有拉上，两人分立于窗口两侧，一起往里看。

“米娅”一动不动地平躺在房中的大床上，呆滞地看着天花板，昏暗的灯光映着它了无生气的脸庞，看起来和一具遗体别无差异。福格尔站在床边低头看着它，面色十分复杂，像是悲戚，又仿佛带着挣扎，这一刻他看起来老了十岁有余。

时间缓慢地流过，福格尔一直以那副难以言喻的神情站在床边，既不接近、也不离开。这期间缇奇频频向辛西娅侧目，夜风不断扬起她身上属于他的大衣，半截光洁的小腿暴露在月光下，白皙的肌肤温润滑腻，近乎透明。

恶魔和不是朋友的人类委实是这世上最微不足道的事，此时此刻缇奇只想回去温暖的房间里做他想做的事，如果辛西娅不想在这里，他也可以带她去其他地方——随便哪里，只有他们两个人。

福格尔看起来会就此站到天亮，他们不可能当着他的面去破坏他的“妻子”，反正里面的恶魔已经受他所命绝不会轻举妄动，不必急于这一时。缇奇正思考着怎么以简单的肢体语言告诉辛西娅这个道理，却见辛西娅的眼神却突然锐利起来。

卧室外传来脚步声，过了一会儿，有人敲响房门。

福格尔头也不回地应道：“进来。”

管家出现在门口：“先生，夫人的晚餐已经准备好了。”

“辛苦你了。”福格尔掀开被子，将“米娅”横抱起来。

管家走进房中，反锁上房门，打开嵌在墙上的宽大衣柜，伸进手摸索了几下，只听“咔哒”一声细响，衣柜里出现另一个门洞。

福格尔抱着“米娅”走暗门里，管家紧随其后，从内侧关上衣柜。

当他们的脚步声消失之后，缇奇穿墙进入卧室，打开窗户让辛西娅进去。

“看来我们的收藏家先生有点不可告人的小秘密。”他笑着说，终于对这无聊的夜晚有了一点兴致。

衣柜里的机关很好找，缇奇以同样的方法打开暗门，门后有一条走势向下的逼仄通道，有些家资雄厚的人在建造房子时会设置这类暗道，既可能是用于藏匿秘密，也可能是用于逃生，端看主人怎么使用。

辛西娅竖起手指，指尖浮现出一朵小小的火苗，照亮身前约半米的地方。

缇奇本走在前面，被辛西娅拉到身后，她捂住他的嘴堵回去一切抗议。恶魔毕竟是千年伯爵的耳目，缇奇这种动不动就让恶魔自爆的行为很可能引起伯爵的注意，如果发生战斗，他还是不要现身为好。

两人都拥有良好的战斗素养，行走间发不出一丝声响，考虑到福格尔年事已高，还抱着一个人，行走速度不会太快，他们也刻意放慢脚步。

这条暗道建在墙体之中，在宅邸内部弯弯绕绕，时不时能听到一墙之隔的人声。

过了一会儿，终于感觉到微末的气流变化，辛西娅熄灭火苗。

暗道通往地下室，隔着一扇铁门，门上狭窄的透气窗口里溢出一点微光，她凑过去，缇奇从后面挤上来，也占了半边，并且顺势搂住她的腰。

转头对上他笑眯眯的脸，辛西娅终于确定他不是来帮忙，只是来看戏的。

地下室不大，另一头还有一扇紧闭的铁门，并且连透气孔都没有，颜色几乎与墙壁融为一体。这里原有的功能已经无法判断，现在则有一个衣着褴褛的男人被绳子绑着倒在地上，看起来已经失去了意识，只能从略有起伏的胸腹上确定他还活着，福格尔和“米娅”就站在他身边，管家离得远一些，以守备的姿态站在另一扇门边。

似乎不是第一次做这种事，福格尔面无异色，反而指着地上的男人对“米娅”笑道：“来吃饭吧，亲爱的。”

辛西娅惊讶地睁大双眼。

“米娅”毫无反应，一脸木然。

“怎么了？这是你们最喜欢的呀。”福格尔疑惑不解。

地上的男人在这时发出低弱的呻吟，福格尔脸色一变，扭头看向管家。

管家为自己的办事不力道了一声歉，走上前来，手里握着一把手枪。

不能再旁观下去了，辛西娅推开门，在福格尔惊怒交加的目光中甩出冰块打晕地上的男人，接着塑起坚冰封锁住另一扇门。

“你！”福格尔指着她说不出话来。

管家的反应却很快，立即举枪对准辛西娅，手指还未扣上扳机人就倒下了，缇奇在他身后收回手：“福格尔先生，像您这样身份尊贵的人做这种事可不好吧。”

他将管家和被绑住的男人都拖到墙角，辛西娅因为他的擅自闯入而叹了一口气。

直到管家倒下，福格尔才真正反应过来：“你们怎么会在这里？！巴蒂先生！夫人……夫人？”

他看清了辛西娅的白发红眼，在这昏暗的地下室如同夜行的精怪，这让他终于露出正常人应有的恐惧。他瑟缩地看看辛西娅，又看看缇奇，意识到自己没有能力对抗他们，他最终将求助的目光投注在“米娅”身上。

辛西娅感到一种角色倒错的荒谬：“福格尔先生，你知道你的妻子已经变成恶魔了吗？”

福格尔的嘴唇抖了一下，在这一刻敏锐地察觉他们真正的目标，他跑到“米娅”身边，将它瘦弱的身体抱进怀里：“我不知道什么恶魔！她、他们是我最爱的人，你们不能伤害他们。”

“他们？”缇奇古怪地看着他，这个人看起来很清醒，又好像已经疯了。

辛西娅却明白福格尔的意思。

恶魔表现为独立个体，但它是由死者的灵魂和呼唤灵魂的生者肉体组成的，也就说实际上是两个人。

“你的妻子呼唤了谁？”她想了想，换了一种更浅显的说法，“你和你的妻子失去了谁？”

福格尔呆呆地看着她，骤然崩溃了，他的双腿再也无法支撑，拉着“米娅”一起跌坐在地，对上恶魔空白的脸孔时他终于流下泪来。

“我们的儿子……”

他嚎啕大哭。

断断续续夹杂在哭声中的诉说，构成一个在这场战争中再常见不过的悲剧——

福格尔年轻的儿子响应国家号召踏上战场，再回来时变成了一纸阵亡通知书，福格尔夫妻悲痛欲绝，直到一个自称阵亡通知机构的人找上他们，神神秘秘地说有个了不起的大人物能让他们的孩子回来，那个人当场就被福格尔赶出家门，不想他的妻子却瞒着他呼唤了儿子的灵魂。

所以在他看来，眼前这个恶魔既是他的妻子，也是他的儿子。

新生恶魔为了能够顺利进化，一般会以诞生之所和至亲之人作为掩护，到其他地方去杀人，福格尔和宅邸里的人因此能活到现在。有一天福格尔奇怪于妻子异常的行踪而跟随它到杀人现场，目睹恶魔杀人的经过后他既没有报警，也没有逃离，而是选择以同样的方式养育它。

“我一直都希望他们有一天能恢复正常，能再回到我身边。”他哭泣着如此自欺欺人，不断地抚摸着“米娅”的长发，极尽温柔，但他所爱的人却再也不会给他一个笑容。

“真是太蠢了，就算回来了也不会是你爱的那两个人。”缇奇抓了抓头发，看向辛西娅，“你打算怎么办？”

辛西娅注视着福格尔和他的“妻子”。从未想到这世上会有即使知道所爱变成杀人的恶魔，也不愿意放弃他们、宁愿为此去制造更多悲剧的人。

谁背负了更多的罪？

“我不会告诉教团这件事，但是这个恶魔，我必须要破坏它。”

“我不允许你们这么做！”

福格尔翻身用他宽大的身体严严实实地挡住恶魔。

辛西娅皱起眉：“你再继续为它提供人类，总有一天会被教团发现，就算我放过它，到时候也会有其他驱魔师来处理这件事。”

福格尔宛如抓住了救命稻草，急促地说：“我不会再抓人了！求你放过他们！”

“我说啊，福格尔先生，你可能不大清楚恶魔到底是什么。”缇奇走过来，“看在你人还不错的份上我就跟你说一说吧。”他在福格尔面前蹲下，指着“米娅”，“就像人要吃饭才能活，恶魔杀人也是为了生存，如果你不给它提供人类，又不让它出去杀人，到时候它只能对你和这座房子里的其他人下手了，这样也没有关系吗？”

福格尔愣了一下，缇奇趁机将恶魔从他怀里扯出来推到辛西娅面前，福格尔下意识一起扑过去，缇奇迅速攥住他的衣领。

辛西娅抓住那只因为诺亚的命令而毫不反抗的恶魔，没有立刻破坏它。

“你……还是回避一下吧。”她犹豫地对缇奇说。

缇奇反剪福格尔的双手，用膝盖将他压在地上，满不在乎地回道：“千年公不会在意这种小事，反正只是一级恶魔而已。我不想再留在这里了，快点处理完我们走吧，他这幅样子真让人难过。”

福格尔无力反抗，只能目不转睛地注视着“米娅”，泪水源源不断地淌过贴在地上的半张脸，汇聚成小小的一滩。

那眼神让人心碎。辛西娅突然觉得自己无法在他面前破坏这只恶魔。

真的应该打破他的幻想吗？

“我不知道到底是什么人让你觉得恶魔也能像人类一样，但你应该比谁都清楚恶魔不可能不杀人。”缇奇近乎严厉地说，“就在这里破坏它，不让他彻底明白他爱的人都已经死了他以后还会干蠢事，你希望下一次呼唤灵魂的人换成他吗？”

辛西娅沉默下来。

福格尔呆滞地跪在地上，恶魔化作一堆细碎的冰屑被他捧在手心中，无论是愤怒还是悲伤都已经从他泪痕交错的脸上消失了，他就像连灵魂都跟随妻儿一起离去，彻底变成了一具空壳。

缇奇摇醒管家，趁他还茫然着，威胁加恐吓地让他看好他的主人，别想着报仇，因为夫人和少爷本来就已经死了，是福格尔自己放不开手，也不要把这些事情说出去，毕竟他们也杀了人，专门处理这种事的机构必然会将他们当作恶魔的同党一并处决，最好就此当作一切都没有发生过，好好过以后的日子。

管家同是饲养恶魔的帮凶，但还算清醒，立刻明白事情的严重性，虽然不忿于他们伤害了他的主人，还是保证会守口如瓶。接着他厉声要求他们离开。

发生这样的事，也没理由再留在这里。缇奇敲碎通往外界的那扇门上的冰层，扛起依然昏迷着的流浪汉，叫了辛西娅一声：“走吧。”

辛西娅走向他。

铁门合上前，她最后看了一眼福格尔。

那男人的全部余生都已经在这个夜晚碎裂了。

纵然是福格尔自己想不开，但战争从何而来？恶魔从何而来？诱惑活人呼唤死者的人又从何而来？

这样的爱与悲剧什么到底时候才能终结？

杂乱的思绪溶解在黑暗里，这一次她没有再制造照明的火。

联通地下室的另一个出口在一条街区之外的河岸边，缇奇将流浪汉放在桥洞下，回头对辛西娅说：“你在这里等我一下，我回去拿东西。”

他跳上低矮的石桥。

辛西娅抬头看着他沐浴在月光下的身影。

“缇奇。”

“嗯？怎么了？”缇奇蹲在桥边，对她笑道，“你不要上来，如果让别人看到你现在的样子，我会生气的。”

辛西娅看了他许久，缇奇耐心地等待着。

“我爱你。”终于，她如此说道，“但我不会放弃做驱魔师。”

“……我知道。”缇奇的笑容里多了几分无奈与意料之中，“我知道你会这么说。你真的变得比从前更软弱了。”

辛西娅没有否认。曾经她漠视人类，看不到这场战争对人类造成的伤痛，也感受不到驱魔师存在的意义，现在她接触到越来越多的人与事，与人类彻底交织在一起，更多的牵绊也就意味着更多的束缚，但没有人可以孑然一身地活着。

她爱这个男人，也爱上了这个由人类组成的世界。

“我不讨厌你的这份软弱，三十五年前是乔依德塑造了你，但现在你才真正拥有属于你自己的生命。”

缇奇长舒一口气，望向天上明亮的白月。

“你在火车上问我的问题，我现在回答你吧：我的确不在乎与我无关的人，但在成为诺亚之前我也是人类，我没有失去身为人类的感情，我很珍惜与我一起长大的朋友。同时我也是诺亚，家人们一样是不能割舍的存在。所以呢，我决定不去思考什么大局，只根据所处的身份做应该做的事。”

他低下头，对辛西娅伸出手：“我当然希望你能离开战场，虽然在‘心’出现之前千年公都不会对教团出手，但我们都知道这种和平不会长久。如果直到最后我们都不愿意放弃各自的立场，那时候我会亲手杀了你，或者死在你手里。”

辛西娅握住他的手，眼中流露出哀伤：“那不就和三十五年前一样了吗……”

“当然不一样。”缇奇弯下腰，亲吻她的指尖，“这次就算真的又走到那一步，也是我们自己选择的结局。”


	13. Vol.12 死幕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含DOI情节但没有器官和动作的直接描写，意识流车，不知道算不算R18，反正先预警一下。

“就到这里吧，再往前就是黑色教团的地盘了。”

离开福格尔宅后，两人在当地找了一家旅馆过夜，用过早餐，缇奇直接在房中打开罗德的门，另一头就是黑色教团总部所在的城市边郊，抬头便能望见那座高耸的险峰。

他将用油纸包好的画和装有李娜莉衣服的行李箱一并交给辛西娅，辛西娅接到手里，仍站在原地。

晨曦映着他们的身影，谁都没有说话，也没有先迈出离开的步伐。

良久之后，缇奇才捧起辛西娅的脸，拨开面纱在她唇上印下短暂而柔软的吻：“走吧，再过一会儿我就不让你走了。”

他贴着她的唇瓣如此笑言，拥着她的双臂却没有松开分毫。辛西娅一手拿着半米高的画，另一手拎着行李箱，被他这么抱着连站都站不直，男人的体温传递来缱绻的浓情与眷恋，让她突然不甘心就这样离别。

她舔了一下他的下唇，毫不留情地咬下去，在他因为疼痛而张嘴时将舌头伸了进去。舌尖与舌尖碰撞在一起激起令人战栗的电流，缇奇浑身一僵，呼吸急促起来，抬起手掌钳住她的后颈，不甘示弱地回应，两人在彼此的口腔中追逐纠缠，像是一场互不相让的激烈角斗，铁腥味在唇齿间弥漫四散。

肺中的空气几近用尽时，缇奇才喘息着抬起头，被辛西娅咬出来的伤口渗出血珠，他舔了舔那道血口，嘶嘶倒抽凉气：“昨天连碰都不让碰，现在玩这一手，你真不打算走了是吧？”

辛西娅平稳下同样紊乱的呼吸：“你先走。”

“你就想这样打发我？”缇奇纹丝不动，英俊的脸上写满了忿忿不平。

辛西娅推了他一下：“走吧，回到这里，我就是驱魔师了。”

相处时被刻意忽视的立场忽然之间具有鲜明的存在感，缇奇敛起玩笑，转头看向远处孤峰的剪影，那眼神让辛西娅心底发寒。

“缇奇。”

“不要在我面前说这种话，面对驱魔师，我也只会是一个诺亚。”

缇奇收回目光，皇冠型的大门显现于空气中，他推开门，却没有立刻走进去。

“既然你决定做一个纯粹的救济者，就不要再做多余的事情，如果碰到诺亚，记得离他们远一点。真是的，说到底双方七千年的恩怨确实也和你没有关系啊。”

“有关系。”辛西娅摇摇头，“正如你所言，在月之民之外我也有重视的人，我不会在战场上抛弃他们。但我答应你尽量避免和诺亚战斗。”

说完她反问道：“如果是你碰到其他驱魔师呢？”

“你也想要我给你同样的承诺吗？”缇奇笑了一下，眉眼间带着凉意，“不可能的。看在你的份上我让一步吧，你比较喜欢哪个驱魔师？不是很重要的人我可以只毁掉圣洁留他一命。不过出老千少年是例外，怎么处置他千年公说了才算数。”

辛西娅并不意外他的回答，也不需要他那毫无意义的让步，就算只剩下十几个人，驱魔师同样有自己的尊严，他们可以被杀死，但不能被玩弄。

“我知道了。”

缇奇深深地看了她一眼：“照顾好自己，要是改变主意愿意退出这场战争的话，就来找我吧。”

说完之后，他走进门中，黑色的背影继而与门一同消失。

望着那片铺洒着晨光的空地，辛西娅的面色骤然沉下来。

现实远没有三言两语的玩笑那般轻描淡写，继续无所作为地随波逐流，只会重蹈覆辙。

她要的不是这种未来。

总部离得不远，步行到山脚下不过十分钟。

远远看到戒备森严的岗哨，手持长枪的卫兵驻守在新建成的运载站里外，一丝不苟地关注着周围的风吹草动。当辛西娅穿着长裙戴着帽子的形象出现时，卫兵们全都警惕地将枪头对准她。

辛西娅停下脚步，摘掉帽子和面纱，月光一样的白色长发流泻而下，红色的眼睛在晨曦中神采流转，彷如自神话里漫步而出的林间女仙，非人的样貌让卫兵们怔愣一瞬，而后更加握紧手中的武器。

“这里是特殊领域，闲人止步！”

辛西娅朗声道：“我是辛西娅·巴蒂，黑色教团的驱魔师，你们可以向科姆伊·李室长验证我的身份。”

似乎是卫队长的人偏头示意了一下，一个卫兵转身跑进运载站。片刻之后，他走出来，对队长耳语几句，队长才收回长枪，其他卫兵跟着解除警戒状态。

“失礼了，巴蒂小姐。请随我来，我们需要登记一下您的身份信息。”

登记不是简单的纸笔记录，当外界还在如火如荼地进行工业革命时，黑色教团早已拥有远超时代的科技水平。运载站里设有精密的检验仪器，由科学班派人轮班操作，对驱魔师检测圣洁反应，对非驱魔师查验人类身份。

今天当班的研究员对辛西娅还有印象，笑着问好：“辛西娅小姐，任务辛苦了。请站到那边的仪器上，这一次录过身份，以后就不用这么麻烦了。”

他的神情看起来毫无异常，似乎对她这五天的失踪全不知情，辛西娅便也照常对他致以问候，而后按照指示走进一架箱型仪器中。确认过圣洁并分别记录外貌特征、指纹、眼纹、声纹之后，卫兵才为她打开升降梯的门，山顶同样建有运载站，她的身份会比升降梯更早一步递送上去，与本人比对无误，再由门卫实施最后一道查验程序。

但走出山顶的运载站后，迎接她的却是洞开的大门与科姆伊的笑容。

“欢迎回来。”这笑容温和一如往昔。

基层人员可能不清楚驱魔师的动向，但室长一定对此了如指掌，毕竟所有任务都要经由司令室下达，想必科姆伊这次为了给她善后又费了不少心，辛西娅有些愧疚：“抱歉……我回来了。”

大门口显然不是谈话的好地方，科姆伊转身做了一个“请”的手势，两人一起走进总部。

跨过大门的一瞬间，全身突然蹿过一阵细微的电流，辛西娅脚下一顿，陡然绷紧神经，科姆伊发现她移到自己身侧，并警惕地露出保护的姿态，转瞬明白过来：“抱歉，是我没有提前说明，总部现在设有结界，可能对辛西娅小姐的体质起反应了吧。这个结界和山下检测圣洁反应的装置是同一原理，但用于检测和阻拦黑暗物质，完成之后整个总部都会被结界覆盖，被敌人攻入的事不会再发生了。”

远离大门之后，不适感很快褪去，辛西娅回到原本的距离上。

“连方舟也能阻拦吗？”

“我们还在解析方舟的运行原理，目前来说，至少亚连控制的这艘方舟未经允许无法在总部开启。”虽是这么说，科姆伊面上却闪过一丝忧虑，他着重强调了“亚连控制的这艘”，可见对千年伯爵新造的方舟也没有十足的把握。“这是鲁贝利耶长官的命令。”

构建结界的人是由鲁贝利耶从中央带来的术士，防御系统在短短几天之内就能完善到这种地步，如此雷厉风行的确是鲁贝利耶的作风。

但辛西娅更关心另一个人：“克洛斯也回来了吗？”

“元帅还留在中央，鲁贝利耶长官没有告诉我具体原因。”科姆伊推了一下眼镜，露出些歉意，“他知道你这几天离开总部的事了。”

难怪会是日理万机的科姆伊亲自出来迎接她，辛西娅恍然大悟，即使过了几十年，鲁贝利耶依然是那个懂得抓人软肋的鲁贝利耶。

“既然如此，就请你带我去见他吧。”

作为鲁贝利耶家的现任执掌者，马尔科姆·C·鲁贝利耶曾在总部任职过几年，代表中央监督人造使徒试验的进展。当科姆伊就任室长并以极其强硬的态度终止这项试验后，鲁贝利耶就回到了中央厅，但出于鲁贝利耶一族百年来与教团基于希布拉丝卡和人造使徒的特殊关系，他至今仍是中央厅与教团接洽的主要枢纽。

科姆伊低声说鲁贝利耶已成为中央派遣到总部的常驻监察官，也就是说曾经以五大元帅为名义的监管将会明面化，往后教团的一举一动都可能受到中央的直接干预。辛西娅听后略有些同情他，头上顶着鲁贝利耶这种实权“监察官”，科姆伊这个室长只怕会名存实亡。

“不用担心，鲁贝利耶长官是个有分寸的人。”科姆伊对此却不怎么上心，“我本来就是中层管理嘛，被上下两头压的日子已经习惯了。”

谈话间来到了鲁贝利耶的办公区，也许是时间还早，也许是人们都在下意识回避这个从天而降的监察官，办公室周围人影稀疏，显得十分冷清。

鲁贝利耶起得很早，作为一个年逾五十的行政人员，他的健康让许多成日加班的年轻人都自愧弗如，此时他正在给自己做早餐，办公室的门一打开就飘出了香甜的味道。

“早上好，鲁贝利耶长官。”科姆伊先辛西娅一步走进去。

辛西娅却在门前停了一下，那个让她吃了不小苦头的亡灵女孩正站在鲁贝利耶身边，一脸垂涎地盯着他给蛋糕裱花。看见科姆伊时亡灵的虚影闪了闪，再看到辛西娅便极为高兴地冲她挥起手，辛西娅险些没能绷住自己的表情。

鲁贝利耶对亡灵的存在毫不知情，他似乎心情很好，几乎称得上和蔼可亲：“早上好啊李室长，吃早餐了吗？要不要来块蛋糕？”接着他看到了辛西娅，“哦？巴蒂小姐，你总算回来了，看起来你这几天过得不错。”

审视的目光扫过辛西娅身上优雅得体的长裙，鲁贝利耶笑道：“不过你要是再失踪下去，我可能就要发布抓捕令了。”

听起来像个玩笑，但谁都知道他是认真的。科姆伊的脸色变得有些难看。

辛西娅走进房中：“这件事我没什么好解释的，一切责任由我个人承担，和别人没有关系。”

“当然。”鲁贝利耶放下裱花筒，“李室长出于好心没有通过中央的许可就解除了你的禁令，但既然你辜负了他的心意，那么这个禁令就继续生效吧。”

他切下一块点缀着蓝莓的蛋糕，装进纸盒中，用丝带打上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后递给科姆伊。

“长官，这……”

“辛苦你了，李室长，祝你今天过得愉快。”

毫不掩饰的逐客令。鲁贝利耶说完就像再也看不见科姆伊一样：“请坐，巴蒂小姐，你一直这么站着会显得我待客不周。”

“那就先谢过你的招待。”辛西娅将手中的行李箱也递给科姆伊，“这里面是李娜莉借给我的衣服，请帮我转交给她，谢谢。”

科姆伊看着她，又看了看已经开始喝咖啡的鲁贝利耶，他知道这里再没有他翰旋的余地，只好难掩担忧地离开，亡灵忙不迭跟在他身后，辛西娅轻咳一声，亡灵回头对上她远不同于幼儿状态的威严目光，只好乖乖回到她身边。

“正直，善良，不畏强权，我们的司令官令人敬佩，不是吗？”

房门合上后，鲁贝利耶揶揄着说。

辛西娅坐下来，为自己切了一块蛋糕：“这种话从你嘴里说出来就像讽刺。”

人前辛西娅会给鲁贝利耶留长官的面子，人后她却不会客气，真算起来鲁贝利耶还比她小几岁。两人用你来我往的唇枪舌剑作为佐餐，吃完这顿“丰盛”的早餐后，鲁贝利耶站起来消食，顺手拿起辛西娅放在手边的画，在辛西娅阻拦前他就撕掉了油纸的外封。

“乔依德·巴蒂啊。”他走到窗边，就着日光，手指抹过落款，“三十五年前，你死了之后，我调查过当时和你在一起的男人。”

辛西娅有些惊讶，又觉得在情理之中：“中央早就知道他的身份吧。”

“知道，和确定，是两回事。”鲁贝利耶把画交还给她，出乎意料地没有对内容发表什么高见，“这之间缺少决定性的证据，乔依德·巴蒂完美地保护了他的人类家庭，中央无法搜集到更多情报只能不了了之。不过现在倒是有了你通敌的铁证呀，巴蒂小姐。”他指了指那副画。

辛西娅在唇角勾起嘲讽的弧度：“中央定罪什么时候需要证据了？你们要对亚连执行异端审判的时候不是也没有证据吗？”

鲁贝利耶同样发出一声冷笑：“你以为三十五年前中央真的放过你了吗？当时对你执行异端审判的呼声山一样高，不过最后全都被人压下来了。没有证据——这理由你也觉得很可笑吧。”

辛西娅收起锋芒，细细品了品这番话，隐隐尝到一点异常的味道：“谁有这么大的权力？”

鲁贝利耶面色一沉，一直围着他们转的亡灵吓得躲到了书桌后面。

“某个人，或者某几个人。暂时还没有查出来，但可以肯定是在鲁贝利耶之上的重权人物。”

“……看来中央的形势也很复杂。”

鲁贝利耶看向桌上的蛋糕，笑了一笑：“信仰就像一个诱人的蛋糕，自然谁都想来分一块大的。”

虽然谈话间免不了上位者特有的傲慢，但鲁贝利耶的确不像是找她来问罪的。

除了中央厅的秘辛，鲁贝利耶接下去还告诉辛西娅另一件更让她惊讶的事：“你的心脏其实早就被圣洁修复，十几年前我曾提请将你解冻重新投入战场。”

辛西娅从他的话音猜到了结果：“也被压下来了吧，不然我不会现在才回来。”

就结果而言那个“某人”的所作所为对她有利，但这不见得是什么好事，真心待她的人只希望她入土为安，这个素未谋面的人却让她在这种时候重回战场。

——这个一切暗影都开始浮出水面的时候。

究竟是巧合？还是蓄意而为？

鲁贝利耶危险地眯了眯眼：“我猜几个月前下令唤醒你的人也是‘他’。真是狡猾的人啊，在中央藏匿了这么久竟然没有露出一点马脚。”

“如果你想从我这里得到那个人的线索，劝你还是放弃吧，我什么都不知道。”辛西娅站起来打算离开。

诚然他们身后都潜伏着暗影，但她不愿意与眼前这个比暗影更加捉摸不透的人讨论这件事。

鲁贝利耶锐利的眼风扫过来：“我什么时候说过你可以走了？”

“有话直说，”辛西娅皱起眉，“不要拿你和人勾心斗角的那一套来对付我，如果是前几天的事，我说了没什么好解释的。”

“我对你的恋爱故事没有兴趣。”鲁贝利耶指了指沙发，显出不容违抗的姿态，辛西娅只好坐回去，“除了千年伯爵，其他诺亚不过是敌方强大的战力而已，只要我们拥有更强大的力量就不足为惧。但是，有一个人不一样。”

柔滑的语调拉得意味深长，辛西娅终于明白他的目的。

一切拐弯抹角都指向那个处在漩涡中心的人——

“涅亚。”

“哦？十四号叫这个名字吗？看来你并不像你所说的那样对诺亚一族‘一无所知’呀。”

“我没有向诺亚出卖过教团，反过来也一样。”这一点辛西娅问心无愧。

然而鲁贝利耶并不满足：“十四号并非普通的诺亚，他是这场战争的裂隙，也就是突破口。听说三十五年前你们曾经联手过，我只要你告诉我他是不是真的打算杀死千年伯爵和诺亚一族。”

辛西娅知道中央一直都在追查十四号，但她没想到鲁贝利耶竟然掌握了他不该掌握的情报。

“是克洛斯告诉你的吗？”她想到唯一一种解释，“所以你来找我验证他告诉你的东西？”

鲁贝利耶给了她一个“明知故问”的眼神：“马利安这个人说的话不能太当真。如果十四号真的想要杀死千年伯爵和诺亚，那么他就不完全是敌人，虽然存在隐患，但能用上的力量不用白不用。”他停顿了一下，沉声道，“而且他很可能就是结束这场战争的关键。”

“结束战争？”辛西娅愣住了。

盘桓不去的迷雾里现出未曾留意过的第三条路，她意识到自己一直以来都陷入了一个误区——

战争并非必须以胜负告终，如果从根源上将它消除，伤痛是否就能结束？对立是否也就不复存在？

她盯着鲁贝利耶：“你现在代表中央，还是代表你个人？”

中央追求的结果是信仰的光辉胜利——只有胜利，因此战争和牺牲都必不可少，任何人都只是增加胜利可能的砝码，即使死去也有其重量可言，但辛西娅知道身为砝码的许多人投身战争只是为了一个和平的愿景，这其实与教廷的意志相悖。如果鲁贝利耶依然是中央的发言人，那么他们就没有必要再谈下去。

鲁贝利耶靠在椅背上，手指敲了敲木质扶手，他同样盯着辛西娅，似乎也在审视她。

“自从百年前向圣洁献上‘圣女’的那一天起，鲁贝利耶就为了这场战争而存在，为此我们不择手段，忽视无数个人的苦痛。”他平静得像在陈述一份罪状，岁月堆积在眼角的皱纹里，眼中却闪烁着与衰老截然相反的光芒，“然而牺牲必须有所价值，中央已经不值得信任，我要按我自己的方法行事。”

话已至此，再多否认或隐瞒都毫无必要，辛西娅回应了他以如此大逆不道之言投出的诚意：“涅亚是说过想要结束战争、解放诺亚一族，但我不知道这和他杀死他的族人有什么关系。”

“只要确认这一点就够了，原因不重要，重要的是行为和结果。”

鲁贝利耶起身走到书桌后面，径直穿过躲在那里的亡灵，亡灵的目光一直追随着他的身影。

辛西娅看着这站在一起的一生一死两个鲁贝利耶：“马尔科姆，你还在对族人的死耿耿于怀吗？”

鲁贝利耶正在开抽屉的锁，听到他的名字和这个问题没有丝毫动摇，既不承认也不否认，像是根本没有听到。他从抽屉里拿出一个黑色的木匣，走到辛西娅面前递给她：“马利安让我把这个交给你。”

匣中的东西出人意料，是一只银色的魔偶，与亚连持有的蒂姆甘比长得极像，只是正面的花纹并非等臂十字，而是一轮新月。

辛西娅想了很久，才记起克洛斯曾在三十五年前答应过要给她做一个魔偶。

她轻轻将魔偶捧起来，魔偶颤动了一下，缓缓张开双翼，就像新生儿第一次睁眼看见这个世界。

一张花边的便签纸露出来，纸上龙飞凤舞地写着——

“塞勒涅……是你的名字吗？”

魔偶抖了抖翅膀，慢吞吞地飞到辛西娅肩上。

“这个魔偶没有登记在案，用的是经过加密的私人频道，只有马利安、你和我可以使用。”鲁贝利耶示意了一下领口精致而不起眼的领针，“预防万一，不是迫不得已的时候不要使用它。中央和我现在都需要确认亚连·沃克的安全性，在那之前马利安会被扣押在中央厅，我会尽快让他回来，毕竟最重要的事他见到沃克才肯说。”

“你已经和他结盟了吗？”辛西娅问道。

“是‘我们’。”鲁贝利耶纠正她，“我可以不再追究你和诺亚的私情，相应的你必须为我所用。世界上没有无用的棋子，藏在中央的那个人迟早会来找你，到时候你知道要怎么做。”

“我知道了。”

辛西娅叹了一口气。

也许她选择了一条更复杂的路。

谈完正事，鲁贝利耶以一种闲聊的语气转变了话题：“说起来，李室长打算给鲁贝利耶家死在人造使徒试验里的人立碑，你知道吗？”

亡灵闻言飞快地从书桌后跑出来，辛西娅看了它一眼，点点头。

“怎么，你们想把鲁贝利耶和教团的罪行公之于众吗？”

“你怕了吗？”

鲁贝利耶嗤之以鼻：“存在就是事实。在这场战争中死去的人理应堂堂正正被人记住。”

亡灵满是期待地望着他。

“但要等到战争结束之后，”鲁贝利耶完全感受不到亡灵的目光，“到了那时再清算是非功过也不迟，我有预感在我有生之年能看到那一天……你在看什么？”

他忽然留意到辛西娅的视线，疑惑地看向身边，亡灵正对上他的眼睛，但他眼中只映出地毯的花纹。

就算站在触手可及的距离上，活人和死人依然分属于两个世界。

亡灵沮丧地垂下头。

“你出来吧。”

像冰块撞击一样清脆但并不寒冷的声音传进耳中，亡灵猛然看向辛西娅：“可以吗？”

“当然，本也打算让你们见一见的。”

马尔科姆·C·鲁贝利耶生来就是一个拥有绝对自信的人，他对自身的信任就像对其他所有人的怀疑一样坚不可摧。但在这个清晨，他头一次怀疑自己是不是真的到了老眼昏花的年纪。

空气里浮现出一条白色的虚影，转眼之间变为身着白色连衣裙的瘦弱人体，一头干枯的长发分开两侧贴着脸颊垂下，面色惨白得没有一丝生气，细看之下还浮着一些青灰的斑。

鲁贝利耶立刻在心里做出判定——非人类。

他倒退几步，脸色变得不大好看，当然不是出于对鬼怪之说的畏惧，而是想到这东西也许一直都跟着他。

完全称不上友好的反应使亡灵更是怯怯。

辛西娅简单地解释过前因后果：“毕竟是你的亲族，我想应该让你知道。”

鲁贝利耶一言不发地听着，亡灵试探地向他走近一步，这一次他不再退开，冷静到近乎残酷。

直到亡灵一步一顿地走到他面前，他才以毫无起伏的语调问道：“那么，你们想从我这里得到什么？”

理所当然不可能出现抱头痛哭的感人场面。

辛西娅摊了摊手，从沙发上站起来：“我答应她的事已经做到了，现在是你们的家庭时间。”

“辛西娅……”亡灵不安地看着她。

“比起我，你应该更想留在族人身边吧？虽然这位先生看起来很可怕，但说不定其实是个好人。”她开了个玩笑，而后拿起她的画走向房门。

鲁贝利耶在背后叫住她：“这次就算了，往后你的任务都会有‘鸦’随行，说话做事注意一点，那只魔偶不要被别人看见。”

塞勒涅闻言钻进辛西娅的衣领里，与头发相似的颜色使它与环境融为一体。和制式魔偶不同，塞勒涅明显更富有智慧，辛西娅对这份迟到的礼物十分满意。

“我会注意的。你们聊吧，告辞了。”

她对亡灵安抚地笑了一下，开门走出去。

他们究竟谈了些什么，辛西娅不得而知，那之后亡灵依然终日四处游荡，但她发现它几乎成了鲁贝利耶放在总部的耳目，这是连他最亲信的霍华德·林克监察官都不知道的一条暗线。

很显然，比起对亲眷的顾念，鲁贝利耶更倾向于把亡灵当成“可用之物”。

亡灵本身却没有被利用的不快，反而觉得自己拥有了价值。

“马尔科姆还说他以后回到中央也会带上我！”它兴致勃勃地说。

也许这种相处模式比相亲相爱更适合鲁贝利耶冷硬的作风吧。

辛西娅换上团服，从亡灵手里拎起沦为玩具的塞勒涅，团起它袖珍的身体收进口袋里：“你觉得开心就好。”

说完之后她走出房间，与身着黑袍的‘鸦’共同奔赴新的任务地点。

两个月后，克洛斯才从中央回来。

那时候辛西娅刚刚在“鸦”的监视下处理完最后一波恶魔，塞勒涅在爆炸声中向她传达了鲁贝利耶的口信，当晚她就以需要休息为由回到总部。

这个理由十分正当，因为她已经整整两个月没有离开过战场。不仅是她，在这两个月间所有驱魔师出战的频率都大幅提升，几乎每天都奔波在外。

科学班对方舟的解析大有进展，这让中央彻底改变了战略，总部和各分部均由行政科研机构向战时堡垒转变，所有部门全面协调运转，以分设在世界各地的方舟之门为跳板，令支援部队和驱魔师省去以往耗费大量时间的调查、联络和赶路过程，直达任务地点，行之有效地将除魔效率最大化，可以说驱魔师已经完全成为名副其实的武器。

即使如此，至今也没有一个驱魔师有所怨言，因为恶魔依然横行于世。

相较于源源不绝的恶魔，诺亚一族则再一次销声匿迹，至少据辛西娅所知没有哪个驱魔师遭遇到诺亚。结合缇奇语焉不详的只字片言，她更加确定千年伯爵留着教团意在“心”之圣洁，毕竟只剩下十几个驱魔师的教团对他构不成任何威胁，而一旦教团覆灭，“心”将再次蛰伏。

鲁贝利耶的预感也许没有错，就连千年伯爵也迫不及待地想要为这场战争画上终止符了。

穿过方舟之门回到总部时，正好碰上亚连从另一扇门走出来。相较于上一次所见，他的灵魂发生了更加明显的异变，逐渐倾向与人类截然不同的另一种形态，以至于显出交错的混乱。

“好久不见了，辛西娅小姐。”少年的笑容依然温和又有礼，看起来丝毫没有察觉到自己的变化。

辛西娅点点头：“好久不见。”

门里陆续走出其他驱魔师，竟然还有不少人。为首的拉比见到辛西娅十分惊讶：“你也回来了啊？前几次回来都没有看到你，又被‘上面’那家伙指派了特殊任务吗？”

所谓的“特殊任务”是鲁贝利耶为辛西娅两个月前的失踪编造的理由。中央特派监察官和教团总司令都没有置喙，即使有再多疑问，其他人也会吞进肚子里。

辛西娅分别与每一个人打过招呼，才回道：“不，我申请了休假。这次怎么出动了这么多驱魔师？任务很棘手吗？”

她看了一眼站在亚连身边的林克监察官。

——多名驱魔师，外加一个“鸦”，恰好在克洛斯回总部的这天回来，想必是鲁贝利耶的安排，毕竟他需要亚连让克洛斯开口。

几人一起走出调度室。

“是圣洁夺回战啦，这一次的圣洁跟一个很会下棋的老头一起下葬，那个老头非要别人在棋盘上打败他才肯交出圣洁，所以拖了很久，恶魔也一个接一个地跑来了。”拉比绘声绘色地描述着，可见书人不仅见证历史，连讲故事都得心应手，“最后是后面那个两颗痔赢了棋局，他还挺有一手的。”

“两颗痔”的林克一本正经地抗议道：“请你夸奖别人的时候不要随便加上无礼的绰号。”

“明明是很贴切的绰号。”拉比对他做了个鬼脸，回头继续对辛西娅说，“总部要求我们把圣洁带回来，我们索性全都回来了。对了，听说克洛斯元帅也回总部了？”

辛西娅有些意外：“是谁告诉你的？”

“李娜莉告诉亚连时我听到的。”

李娜莉的消息来源只可能是科姆伊，而科姆伊的消息来源除了鲁贝利耶不做他想。

亚连小声说：“不知道这一次是不是还不能让我见师父。”

“我想这一次你能见到他了。”

亚连愣了一下，转头看向辛西娅：“啊？”

“亚连！”

李娜莉从走廊另一头快步走来。她又换回了黑色的团服，脚上却不再是能够破坏恶魔的长靴，只是一双普通的低跟皮鞋。

科姆伊至今都没有让李娜莉与圣洁同步，但鲁贝利耶一直在向他们施压，对中央抱有二心并不妨碍鲁贝利耶继续做一个称职的监察官，只怕科姆伊支撑不了多久，李娜莉本人也在为无法战斗、只能眼睁睁地送同伴上战场而焦虑。只要她还渴望战斗，圣洁都会回应她，而那却是科姆伊最不想看到的事。

此时李娜莉没有人后才会流露出来的忧心，她露出灿烂的笑容：“欢迎回来，各位。亚连，哥哥让你去司令室一趟，你现在方便吗？”

“没有问题。”亚连大步走向她。

司令室和驱魔师的住所在两个方向，一行人互相道别。

辛西娅的门口依然站着一个来自中央的卫兵，就算已经成为“盟友”，鲁贝利耶的禁足令也没有半点水分，任务以外的时间她都必须留在房里寸步不离，若非能够自己制造水，她连澡都洗不了。

房门刚一关上，塞勒涅就从口袋里飞出来落在窗台上，辛西娅打开橱柜、抓了一把从杰利和鲁贝利耶那里积攒下来的糖果放在它面前，等她洗完澡出来时，塞勒涅脚下只剩下一叠彩色的糖纸。

浑身都轻松下来，她取出闲置许久的纸和画笔，坐在窗台前，炭笔逐渐在纸上勾勒出一个饱满的圆，塞勒涅一动不动地趴着，做一个合格的模特。

当这幅画快要画完时，塞勒涅突然张开嘴，沙沙声响传出来，辛西娅立刻在房门上加盖一层厚冰以隔音。

噪响消退之后，她听到了克洛斯的声音——

“亚连，你移植了十四号的记忆，是让他能够复活于现世的‘载体’。”

透过塞勒涅传出来的话音有些失真，辛西娅凝固了一般一动不动，连呼吸时最细微的颤动都隐去了。

通讯另一头隐约有其他人的存在，他们全都和她一样无声无息、全神贯注，听着克洛斯对亚连讲述那些他曾经绝口不提的秘密。

这次会谈只有短短几分钟，鲁贝利耶如约将内容通过塞勒涅尽数转达。

尽管少年的灵魂早已显出异兆，但当克洛斯亲口说出涅亚就寄宿在亚连体内伺机复活时，辛西娅还是感到难以置信。亚连被强制带走之后通信就断开了，她一遍又一遍地让塞勒涅回放两人的谈话，仔细寻找藏在每一个用词里的蛛丝马迹。

据克洛斯所言，直到涅亚死时马纳都陪在他身边，但杀死涅亚的人正是身为马纳的千年伯爵，手足相残的源头只是一个狂信徒为了迎回他的“主”。结合塞拉斯·坎贝尔的疯言疯语，可以推断马纳是有别于千年伯爵的另一个存在，这就能够解释克洛斯为什么会说马纳不完全是千年伯爵——能够被人类呼唤成为恶魔的灵魂必然也是人类，亚连破坏变成恶魔的马纳，实际上剔除了千年伯爵“人”的部分。

为了保护亚连、或者更深层的原因，克洛斯故意将同一件事拆成两个人和两件事以混淆视听，旁人受他误导自然会认为涅亚与马纳“共同”背叛了伯爵，而不会想到马纳就是伯爵。

所谓结束战争、解放诺亚一族的说法又极为暧昧不明，涅亚的真实意图依然笼罩在迷雾里。

在这迷局中如果还有无辜之人，那只有亚连。克洛斯说涅亚终将通过亚连的身体复活，亚连被涅亚的记忆侵蚀、终至彻底失去自我是必定的结局，像是宣告终结一般，他没有给出另一种哪怕微乎其微的可能性。可悲的是，在此之前亚连对这一切都一无所知，他甚至不确定马纳爱的究竟是他还是他身体里的涅亚。

千年伯爵、鲁贝利耶、克洛斯……能够改变战局的每个人都只需要涅亚而不是亚连，但辛西娅不相信克洛斯会坐视亲手带大的弟子消亡。

‘这场战争是有内幕的。’

窗外暴雨倾盆，克洛斯的话语在沉闷的雨声中讳莫如深，仿佛昭示着战争走向更为扑朔迷离的方向。

“可以了，塞勒涅，删掉这段录音。”

再听下去也无济于事，克洛斯解答问题的同时又抛出更多疑问，而他有心隐瞒的事情不可能通过只字片言就能挖掘出来。

暴雨拍击在玻璃上，汇聚成细流蜿蜒而下，在底部与墙体接缝处渗入窗台，沿着砖石的纹路淌到塞勒涅身边。塞勒涅移开两步，小心翼翼地用翅膀沾了沾水，而后用力拍下，溅起的水珠落在辛西娅的手背上，冬春之际湿寒的凉意让她回过神，她拎开玩得不亦乐乎的塞勒涅，手指拂过窗台，渗进来的雨水凝结成冰堵住了缝隙。

这场雨看起来会下很久。墙上的挂钟显示时间还早，辛西娅决定先休息一会儿，等到夜深时再想办法潜入克洛斯的房间。好在鲁贝利耶在禁令里留了后路，回到总部后随行的“鸦”就离开了，外面的卫兵不值一提。

她收好画具，从柜子中翻出睡裙，脱下浴袍准备换上。

“咚咚咚！”

突然响起敲门声，动静不大但十分急促。

辛西娅匆匆套上睡裙，在此期间敲门声一直没有中断过，她随手抓起团服外套披到身上，快步走过去打开门。

敲门的人是看守她的卫兵。

“你有什么……”

“辛西娅！”那个卫兵抓住她的手臂，一颗披头散发的脑袋从卫兵胸口钻出来，鲁贝利耶家的亡灵飞快地说，“有人要杀那个马利安元帅！你快过去……呀！”

话音未落，卫兵高大的身体猛然被推开，亡灵再抬头时只能看到辛西娅远去的身影。

这个时间总部里本该人来人往，但这一路上连一个人影都没有。

辛西娅纵身跃上楼梯，几步闪过拐角，踏上最后一级台阶时空旷的楼道里突然传来一声枪响，她脚下一滞，而后用尽全力奔向枪声源头。

克洛斯的房门前倒着两个中央卫兵，身上没有任何外伤，安详的面容看起来倒像是睡熟了，枪声和辛西娅的到来都没有惊动他们。

不祥之感侵袭而来，辛西娅用力踹开门，一个黑色的背影出现在门后。

“砰！”

与此同时又是一声枪响，因为没有阻隔而直直刺入耳中，震得人头晕目眩，满眼里只有刺目的鲜红，在昏暗的屋室中让人分不清究竟是源源不断涌出的血液，抑或只是那人血一样的红发。

仿若一瞬之间置身于极寒的深渊，辛西娅僵在门口。

持枪而立的男人回过头，看到她后露出了一点意外：“哦？是你啊。”

男人穿着神职人员的服装，戴着一副细边眼镜，温和的脸上写满了神爱世人，手中的断罪者却从枪口里逸出一缕青烟，飘扬着在空中消散。

对于危机本能的预警让身体恢复知觉，冰制短刀在手中成型，辛西娅如临大敌。能够看穿灵魂的眼派上用场，她发现这个人根本就不是人类，而是比恶魔、比诺亚都要离人类更远的存在，他的灵魂散发出与外表截然相反的冰冷威压，这种感觉她曾在与千年伯爵对峙时感受过。

她不是他的对手。

即使如此也不能对克洛斯见死不救，辛西娅试探着向屋里走进一步。

非人类的神父微笑起来，像是在包容一个孩子的恶作剧，衬着鲜血淋漓的背景让人毛骨悚然。

“辛西娅……”

气若游丝的声音响起，克洛斯掩在乱发后的眼睛看到辛西娅时亮了一瞬，接着浑身一松，向后倒去。

“克洛斯！”

辛西娅甩出短刀钉在非人者脚边，越过它冲向克洛斯，短刀化作冰屑落在非人者的皮鞋上，将两只脚都牢牢冻住。她接住克洛斯的身体，克洛斯已经昏迷了，沉重的分量带得她身形一晃。

总部里有这样的家伙已经不再安全了，不仅是克洛斯，连目睹杀人现场的她都岌岌可危。辛西娅扛起克洛斯冲到窗边，正要破窗而出时，仿佛劝诫的声音在背后叫出她在很久以前唯一的名字——

“恶魔屠戮者。”

辛西娅充耳不闻，但下一秒她突然感到圣洁的心脏暴动起来，尖锐的痛楚针扎虫咬般侵入四肢百骸，神圣之力在每一根血管、每一条神经中肆意游走，有一瞬间她竟然无法控制自己的身体。

恐惧。

无与伦比的恐惧如潮水般涌来，这一刻她终于想起了已经遗忘数十年的痛苦。

圣洁。

这是她成为驱魔师之前，在与圣洁的同步试验中每天都在经历的痛苦。

“你一直都是很称职的驱魔师，即便我主并没有选中你。”非人者扔掉枪，向着她款款而来，“别做傻事，放下那个男人，只要你不违背神的旨意，祂的恩宠依然会眷顾于你。”

它的身形仿佛笼罩在巨大的黑影里，辛西娅看着它越走越近，几乎生出退缩之意，但圣洁之力像收紧的网一样紧紧缠绕着她，让她完全无法动弹。

“别怕。”

非人者停在她面前，缓慢地抬手抚向她的头顶，像是要赐福予她。

就在这时，温热的液体顺着脖子流进衣服里，克洛斯的血让辛西娅瞬间惊醒，她咬紧牙关拼尽全力扬起手，冰刀由下而上划出凌冽的银光。

非人者向后避让锋芒，抓住这一瞬空隙，辛西娅顺势击碎身后的窗户，疾风骤雨涌进来，她背起克洛斯纵身跃下，雨水形成厚冰封锁住窗口，强劲的气流自身下席卷而来，托着他们飞出总部的高墙，片刻不停地越过树林，一直来到险峰边缘。

在她使用能力时，圣洁就像生出鲜活的意志般干扰着她，她只能极力将圣洁与她自身的力量分离，冷汗混杂着雨水顺着脸颊不断流下，她甚至无暇回头看一眼非人者是否追了上来。

必须尽可能远离那家伙。她毫不犹豫地跳下悬崖。

一只银色魔偶从树林中蹿出来，离弦之箭般向下俯冲，很快追上她。

“塞勒涅？！”

塞勒涅摇摇晃晃地撞了撞辛西娅的脸，而后钻进她被风吹得飒飒飘动的外套里，张开翅膀圈住她的脖颈。

快落地时辛西娅再次卷起气流，平安着地后她忍不住双腿一软跪在地上，克洛斯因此从背上滑下去。她喘了两口气，强撑起身子查看他的状况。

不容乐观，非人者的两发子弹都命中了，第二发尤为惊险，离心脏极近，虽然断罪者的子弹不会对人类产生对恶魔的破坏力，但即便是普通的子弹也绝非人类可以承受，伤口中涌出来的血染红了克洛斯的白衬衫，他身下的土地上也很快蔓延出一片被暴雨冲淡的粉红色。

“克洛斯！克洛斯！听得到吗？”辛西娅用力拍了拍他的脸。

克洛斯毫无反应，雨水带走所有体温，触手之处只有令人心惊的冰冷，如果不是他的脉搏还在微弱地跳动，她几乎以为他已经死了。

但再这样下去他也必死无疑。

辛西娅脑中一片混乱，非人者的威胁还如影随形，可她根本不知道应该如何处理枪伤。

驱魔师再强大，归根结底也只是人类，而人类的身体远比想象中脆弱。

“可恶！”

辛西娅捶了一下地面，强迫自己冷静下来。她撕开克洛斯的衣服，冻住伤口止血，而后脱下团服外套勉强裹住他的身体，扛起他向城镇的反方向飞奔而去。

这个地区有一条贯穿城市的河流，总部的地下水道曾经是它的一部分，此时正好有一艘货船在暴雨形成的湍急水流中顺流而下，辛西娅注意到船影后立刻加快几步，跳到船上，躲进覆盖货物的油布之间。

直到此时终于能喘上一口气，圣洁的躁动也逐渐平息，这或许代表他们已经远离那个非人者，它的操控鞭长莫及。

“塞勒涅，联系马尔科姆。”

塞勒涅抖了抖翅膀，张开嘴。

过了一会儿，鲁贝利耶的声音传出来：“巴蒂，是你带走马利安的吧？他死了吗？”

辛西娅看了克洛斯一眼。克洛斯的金属面具已经掉了，整张脸苍白得没有一点血色，完全无法与平日那幅气焰嚣张的模样联系在一起，她摸了摸他的颈动脉，感受到细微但有规律的脉动才放下心来。

“还活着。他被断罪者打了两枪，攻击他的应该就是潜伏在中央的人，我不知道那个人现在还在不在总部，你要小心，他不是人类，而且能够操纵圣洁。”

她详细地将事发全过程复述了一遍。

“告诉我那个人的长相。”鲁贝利耶冷静地说。

“他……”

辛西娅突然愣住了。

“……我想不起来了。”过了一会儿，她捏了捏额头，并非因为力竭而出现记忆偏差，脑中一片空白，任何与那个非人者有关的痕迹都被抹消了。她叹了一口气：“大概是那家伙的手笔吧。”

鲁贝利耶冷哼一声，毫不意外：“那家伙会在马利安和沃克见面后立刻找上门，想必同样是为了十四号。既然他要杀马利安，和我们就不是一路人，你和马利安不要再回教团了，后面的事我会处理。随时保持联络。”

接着通讯便断开了。

当天夜里，辛西娅在濒临海峡的小城里找到一家已经关门的私人诊所，正在熟睡的医生被穿着染血的白裙、生着白发红眼的女人叫醒时还以为自己做了个噩梦。有时候恐惧比请求更能使人屈服，在辛西娅的威胁下，医生立刻为已经休克的克洛斯做了手术，总算捡回他的一条命。

之后辛西娅打劫了这家诊所，带上所有克洛斯用得上的药、少许食物和一架轮椅，不顾医生出于职业道德建议克洛斯静养的劝说，趁着残留的夜色推着克洛斯直奔码头。为了避免被教团的人认出来，两人都换上了平民的衣物，辛西娅还戴上头巾以遮掩异常的容貌。

黎明时分，城市才刚刚苏醒，码头上只有早起的渔民与船工。

今天第一趟前往法国的渡轮正在做出航前的准备工作。辛西娅推着克洛斯上船时，有两个船员过来搭了把手，她低着头对他们道谢，而后将克洛斯推到远离他们的地方。

虽然和总部一样都处在英国南部，这个地方却没有下雨，天空十分清朗，日出之光浮现在地平线彼端，吹拂在脸上的海风带着一点码头特有的味道，不算好闻，但让人精神。

“天亮了啊……”

微弱的声音从下方传来，辛西娅愣了一下，弯下腰。克洛斯有气无力地掀了掀眼皮：“是，我活过来了。”

辛西娅终于长舒一口气：“你现在觉得怎么样？”

“很困，需要一点好酒提神，最好再来一根烟。”

“医生说你不能喝酒也不能抽烟。”

克洛斯遗憾地垂下眼，在辛西娅以为他又昏过去时，他问道：“接下来你打算怎么办？”

这个问题辛西娅也思考过无数次。她按住心口，望着逐渐升起的朝阳：“……先逃吧。我知道一个地方，要杀你的那个人绝对找不到那里，之后的事等你痊愈了再说。”

不知是因为淋了雨还是伤口发炎，克洛斯醒来后没多久就发起高烧，烧得不省人事。顾忌于教廷遍布世界各地的眼线，辛西娅不敢送他去医院，到达法国后她藏进城里一处避人耳目的角落，按照医嘱找到消炎药喂给克洛斯。

药效缓慢地发挥作用，之后克洛斯就一直昏昏沉沉、半睡半醒，偶尔醒来也只是强撑着吃了点东西，和辛西娅闲聊几句话，便再度闭上眼。

等到夜幕降临时，辛西娅背起克洛斯跃上墙头，循着幽暗的街区奔出城镇。圣洁之心在她使用能力时又开始隐隐作痛，让她一时觉得正在远离危险，一时又觉得那非人的威胁就缀在身后，一刻也不敢停留。

她在明亮的月光下越过河川、跳下山崖、横穿城镇与村落，笔直地朝着X国的方向前行。作为千年伯爵与诺亚一族盘踞的地方，教廷的势力也许不会在那里扎得太深——这样的判断于她至今没有放弃的立场而言，简直就是一个笑话。

黎明将近时终于遇上一列开往X国的货车，辛西娅跳到车上撬开天窗钻进货厢，这列车运送的是战备物资，一袋袋排放整齐的纺织品正好可以直接作为床铺安置伤员。

几个小时后，火车驶进X国国境。沉积的雨云与战争的阴云一并笼罩着这片土地，远方战马与兵士的身影在濛濛细雨中模糊不清。

靠近战区的村镇呈现出凋敝之象，散户们早已逃离，只留下落满灰尘的房屋与长满杂草的田地，辛西娅在半山腰找到一间视野开阔的空屋放下克洛斯，翻出前主人留下的被褥裹紧他，接着又去砍了一些树枝生起壁炉。

做完这一切之后，她长舒一口气，跌坐在壁炉前的地板上，跳跃的火焰映着她苍白的面容，没有增添一分暖意。

身前身后都是一片茫然，虚空中却仿佛有居高临下的注视，冰冷而嘲弄。

‘如果想要退出战争，就来找我吧。’

曾经听到过的话语又在耳边响起，为她画出一条逃脱的路。

她摇了摇头，慢慢蜷起身体，假装自己正处在那个让人安心的怀抱里。

连空气都沉默下来，只有木柴燃烧时发出的噼啪声响。

许久之后，辛西娅突然惊醒。

壁炉里只剩下点点火星散发余热，窗外的天色比睡过去之前更加晦暗，低垂的云层里正在酝酿一场暴雨。

辛西娅重新生起火，走到床边探了探克洛斯的额头，克洛斯的体温已经恢复正常，伤口也没有恶化，保险起见，她又给他喂了两粒消炎药。

打开包裹时塞勒涅飞了出来，在他们头顶盘旋。

她将药片碾成粉混在清水中，捏住克洛斯的下巴迫使他张开嘴，这种精细的事她并不擅长，克洛斯呛了一下，慢慢睁开眼：“苦死了……”

“没有糖给你吃。”见他没有再昏过去的迹象，辛西娅抓住塞勒涅塞进他怀里，“你醒了就好，我要出去一趟，最多一天。这附近我看过了，还算安全，你留在这里，如果有事就让塞勒涅来找我。”

即使到了这步田地，克洛斯也依然是那个能在教团与恶魔眼皮底下藏匿四年之久的人，他半阖的双目中透出一丝精光：“你想去找那个诺亚吧？”

辛西娅点点头：“我没有其他办法了。”

失去教团援助的驱魔师在这世上几乎寸步难行，她到了此时此刻方才有所体会，但教团却是她现在最急于逃离的存在。

“对了，袭击你的那个东西你还有印象吗？它消除了我的记忆。”她突然想起来，抓紧时间问道。

“连你的记忆都被消除了，怎么可能还留着我的。”

克洛斯仿佛仍然十分疲倦，连声音里都透着虚弱，他略略抬起手指，虚划出导式，一口黑色的棺材浮出地面，走出来的女人和上一次所见一样，连唇角的弧度都分毫不差，她的美丽已经永远定格在时光里。

玛利亚走到他们面前，克洛斯握住她的手，她轻声哼唱了一小段轻快的曲调，克洛斯立刻精神了许多，脑傀儡通过刺激大脑神经令他保持清醒，但这种方法对于伤患而言却是沉重的负担。

“看来那家伙不知道我把玛利亚藏在哪里了。既然你觉得那个诺亚可信，那就去吧，玛利亚会保护我。”克洛斯重又闭上眼。

玛利亚一动不动地站在床边，被面罩遮住的脸部略有一些低垂，让人错觉她似乎正注视着克洛斯。

辛西娅收回目光，放轻脚步，无声无息地离开。

山脚有一个小镇，因为大雨将至，街上已是人影稀疏，寒风穿街过巷，呼呼作响，仿佛冬日的萧瑟还残留在这里。战争也让生活日渐凋敝，有些不会再有客人光顾的商铺便关起店门提早打烊。

雨云遮天蔽日，乌沉沉地压下来，过了不到十分钟，暴雨便倾盆而下。

街尾的花店正在收摊，店主从展示架上拿起最后一盆花，回过身时却被突然出现在身后的人吓了一跳，但他立刻露出带着歉意的清朗笑容：“不好意思，小店已经关门了。”

“没关系，我要的是你。”

辛西娅抬起头，头巾下露出非人的红眼，在店主反应过来前她并指为刃捅进它的腹部，五指扣在黑暗物质制成的骨架上，另一只手接住掉下来的花盆。

店主原本温和的人脸顿时狰狞无比，却只能僵着身子不敢妄动：“你是驱魔师吧？找我这个恶魔有什么事？”

“我要见缇奇·米克，让他到这里来找我。”

“诺亚大人？”恶魔面露惊讶，以为自己听错了。

辛西娅没有多加解释，而是收紧手指，丝丝寒意渗入恶魔体内：“我今天就要见到他，你是希望我在这里破坏你，还是替我去找他？”

答案显而易见。

“给我两分钟。”

辛西娅放开它，恶魔沉着脸快步走进店里，门后隐约传出交谈声，对方似乎个年轻女性，辛西娅听到恶魔在屋里安抚她，因为她对恶魔在这种糟糕的天气里还要出门感到十分愤怒和忧心。

过了精准的两分钟，恶魔走出来，反手锁上门：“我希望你留在外面。”

辛西娅点了点头：“当然，我不会打扰你的家人。广场那边有座钟楼，告诉缇奇·米克我在那里等他。”

恶魔消失在街尾，不一会儿空中出现了一个迅速远去的黑点。

辛西娅看了一眼紧闭的大门，将手中的花盆放在花架上，转身走向广场。

广场里的钟楼十分袖珍，底部有一个狭窄而幽暗的空间，连接着一段上行的阶梯。辛西娅浑身透湿地走进去，坐在台阶上，木然望着门外的茫茫雨幕。

圣洁之心又因为她放走恶魔而开始躁动。不去思考那个恶魔会不会去找缇奇，也不想揣测缇奇会不会来找她，脑中慢慢变得一片混沌，只有一个持枪的黑色背影挥之不去，却怎么也想不起他的模样。

这场雨一直下到晚上都没有停歇。

过了很久，规律的雨声中终于出现了另一种声音，它从远方而来，像是皮鞋踏在地面上发出的清脆声响，只是被大雨模糊成不确定的幻觉。

那声音最终在身前停下。

辛西娅低着头站起来，一言不发地投进他怀中。

低沉的笑声伴随胸膛的震动传递过来，鼻间满是熟悉的烟草味，辛西娅抬手抱住他，慢慢闭上眼。

醒来时已经是第二天了，卧室里拉着厚重的窗帘，天光透不进来，看起来倒像在黄昏。

这是两个多月以来睡得最好的一觉，让辛西娅头一次留恋起卧榻。她埋在另一个人的颈窝里，两人都不着寸缕，男人已经褪去了伪装，黑色的面容有些朦胧，他的身体和意识都还在沉睡，轻浅的呼吸声让时光都静谧地缓下流速。

辛西娅凝视着他恬静的睡颜，心里数着数，只容许自己再沉溺三分钟，而后毫不犹豫地推醒他：“缇奇，醒一醒。”

呼吸频率略有改变，缇奇拉了一下有些滑开的被子，顺手搭到她腰上，再没有其他动静。

“缇奇！缇奇·米克！”

“……”缇奇终于动了一下，掀开半边眼皮扫了一眼窗户，“天还没亮……”

他哑着嗓子嘟哝，收紧手臂，抱着辛西娅就像抱着一个巨大的抱枕。

发现他又要睡去，辛西娅当即在手心覆上一层薄冰拍到他身上：“天早就亮了。别睡了，我有要紧事。”

缇奇打了个哆嗦，只好睁开眼，呆滞地听着她在耳边报了一连串东西，包括医药用品、充足的食物、保暖的衣物，以及一辆舒适又足以长途奔行的马车。

“对了，你带着门钥匙吗？”

“没有……出门前被罗德没收了，她知道我来找你……”

辛西娅打断他：“那就尽快帮我准备这些东西，克洛斯还在等我，我不能在这里留太久。”

她刚才说谁在等她？

缇奇立刻睡意全消，撑起上身盯着她，眼中溢出危险的光：“在我的床上惦记别的男人就算了，你还想让我这个诺亚去帮助驱魔师？”

“我也是驱魔师。”辛西娅严肃地纠正。

“哈？克洛斯·马利安又不是我的女人。”缇奇重重地躺回床上，却发现辛西娅掀开被子准备下床。冷风灌进来，他立刻伸长手臂拦腰把她拖回身边：“你也太残忍了，我对你来说只是个呼之即来挥之即去的跑腿吗？”

他从背后压上去，手掌不安分地从腰际往下滑。

辛西娅倒抽一口气，但她没有阻止他。

相较于自己总是低于常人的体温，缇奇的身体火热到几近灼人，逃出教团以来一直紧绷着的神经在这份温度里松弛，辛西娅不由拱起背贴向他。

缇奇本也只是介于玩笑与挑逗之间，一个男人在床上向一个女人撒娇既可能是欲望的表达，也可能是诉说缱绻爱意，也或者二者本就无所区别。如果辛西娅没有回应他，他会让自己冷静下来，但既然辛西娅做出了回应，他就不会让她失望。

怀中的躯体因为浸染了他的体温而越发温热，拨开月光一样铺洒在背上的长发，一道从肩膀延伸到腰际的褐色疤痕暴露出来，衬着莹白的肌肤触目惊心。他抚摸着疤痕表面凹凸不平的纹理，眼前浮现出血红色的画面。

伤痛伴随驱魔师一生，这些伤疤并不是勇气的勋章，而是用来丈量每一次与死神错身而过的距离。

“不要紧，已经没事了。”感觉到他的动作，辛西娅轻声说。

缇奇“嗯”了一声，垂头吻了吻那道疤，而后像划分领地的兽一般在她身上逡巡，品尝她发自本能的战栗。

过了一会儿，辛西娅撑起上身，轻喘着回过头，眼底透出渴望，缇奇探身攫住她的唇。

绵长的亲吻之后，她碰了碰他渗出一层薄汗的额头，眼中映着黑色的圣痕，而后便被隐忍却又充满侵略性的金色瞳仁所取代。

“我不会收手了。准备好了吗？”

沙哑的声音震动着鼓膜，辛西娅咬了咬他的嘴唇作为回答。

缇奇轻笑起来：“别又咬人，上一次你让我好几天都没办法好好吃饭。”

听到他这么说，辛西娅没有半点愧疚，反而伸出舌尖舔过他唇上已经看不见的伤口。

细微的电流游走全身，千条万缕地汇集到一个地方。缇奇深吸一口气，抬起她的腰，再不多说一个字。

当他终于嵌进来时，仅有片刻不适，而后久违的充实感让辛西娅几乎想要哭泣。她将脸埋在柔软的枕头之间，只在忍受不住时才会溢出几不可闻的破碎低吟，如同隔靴搔痒一般让人生出游离的缺失感，仿佛触手可及又遥不可及。

缇奇紧紧箍住她的腰，更加深入地去探寻她包裹在冰冷外壳中的灵魂，两人之间再无空隙，严丝合缝得就像他们生来就是如此完整的一体。

每一处知觉都被彻底占据，在他的带动下掀起峰峦层叠的巨浪，沉重的喘息如同隆隆海涛回响在耳畔，辛西娅攥着床单，下意识收紧自己——

她想要听到他更加失控的声音。

为了她。

只有她。

“你啊……”

动作缓了一缓，缇奇发出一声悠长的喟叹，似是无奈，又似满足。辛西娅侧过脸，拽住他垂在眼前晃动不休的长发，用力扯了一下，缇奇吃痛的叫声在后半段因为到达峰顶而有些变调，那颤音让辛西娅悄悄露出一点得意的笑。

笑意尚未从唇角扩散就骤然凝固，她在眩晕中迅速转过头，不让缇奇看到自己扭曲的面容。

毫无预兆的，心脏里爆发出崩裂般的剧痛，像是即将破胸而出，交织着制裁者的无声怒吼。

如果圣洁在此时对她降咎，势必会连累身后的人，辛西娅扭身想要推开缇奇，缇奇却一把抓住她的手，压着她再次动了起来。

“缇奇，别……”

“你还没满足吧？这种事如果不能两个人一起得到快乐就没有意义了。”

他从背面扣住她的手压在床上，十指交叠相握在床单上留下凌乱的褶皱。最敏感的弱点被不断冲击着，以巧妙的节奏激起感官的震动，辛西娅必须分神压制圣洁，极端的痛苦与极致的愉悦混合糅杂，在她的身体中殊死角逐。

最后一刻到来时她几乎惨叫出声，仿佛连灵魂都被撕裂了，一半被白色的触角拉扯着滑落向深渊，另一半却乘着黑色的翅膀翱翔在长空。

许久之后，浪潮缓慢褪去。缇奇翻身躺到床上，将辛西娅拉进怀里，辛西娅枕在他厚实的胸膛上，闭眼倾听胸腔中鼓动而出的强劲声响。

——只有他一个人的心跳声。

圣洁在缇奇抽身而出后安静下来，只是还残留着似有若无的痛感。缇奇像哄孩子一样轻轻拍抚着她的背，不多时就让她昏昏沉沉。意识逐渐远去，耳边的心跳声与呼吸声也都朦胧起来，这一刻辛西娅只希望时间能就此停下脚步，直到天长地久。

挣扎在清醒与睡梦之间找不到出路，她强迫自己睁开眼，眼前残留着汗水的黑色胸膛上有一排圣痕般的白色印记，让她猛然坠入冰冷的现实里。

她坐起身，挥开心底徘徊不去的眷恋：“我的衣服呢？”

缇奇伸手搭上她的腰，蹭过去再次抱住她，像一只饱食的黑豹，懒洋洋地趴在她身上。埋首在柔软的胸腹间，他闷声回道：“扔了。”

不意外于这个回答，辛西娅“嗯”了一声，同样抱住他。即便是多一刻的温存也难能可贵，她将手指埋在他浓密的卷发里，不轻不重地按压着。缇奇舒服地叹息，又有些蠢蠢欲动，他低头舔了舔她的肚脐，而后在周围印下细密的亲吻，一路铺洒到高耸的胸脯上。

心口处曾经受过的伤已经痊愈了，但他还记得自己为什么而伤害她。

缇奇抬起头，不悦地看着那五个浅淡的疤痕：“刚才这个圣洁在发什么疯？”

“……你感觉到了吗。”

“当然了，我的诺亚一直都很狂躁啊，好几次都想干脆挖出来算了。”缇奇抬手没入辛西娅的胸膛，还没靠近就感受到圣洁那灼人的力量，他小心翼翼地用指尖碰了碰。

圣洁震动了一下，辛西娅蹙起眉头：“不要碰它，它现在很不稳定。”

缇奇收回手，盘腿坐到床上，拉过被子盖住辛西娅：“老实告诉我到底出了什么事？你竟然会让恶魔来找我，肯定不是因为想我吧？”

辛西娅却不打算向他解释，虽然她确实需要帮助，但只要缇奇背后还站着千年伯爵，她就不能向他透露有关教团的分毫——哪怕正是那些东西让她如此狼狈。

“我要的东西什么时候能准备好？”她坦然地假装没有听到他的问题。

缇奇很清楚她在想什么，故意拉长语调：“很难说哦，可能十天半个月吧。”

“我现在就要。”

辛西娅凑上去，轻轻捧起他的脸，撩起额发，逐一在每一枚圣痕上落下亲吻，而后是挺立的鼻梁和惑人的泪痣，最后两人的双唇再度紧密贴合。

缇奇成功地被她安抚了：“行了行了你赢了！但你至少要告诉我你打算去哪。”

辛西娅看了他许久。

“我真正的出生地——月之民的神殿。”


	14. Vol.13 月之民

夜晚暴雨如注，镇上唯一一家旅馆即将打烊，老板布莱恩正要关上灯，旅馆大门却被推开了。

进来的人是一年前来到这个山间小镇的乔鲁诺，来了没多久就在隔壁街开了一间花店，为人老实勤恳，长得又眉清目秀，逢人总带着笑，因此人们都很喜欢他——包括他家房东的女儿。

“乔鲁诺，这么晚了有什么事吗？”布莱恩走出柜台。

乔鲁诺收起湿漉漉的雨伞，简短地道了一声晚上好，把住门让另一个人走进来，布莱恩听到他称那个人为“大人”。

那位“大人”衣装华美，像是刚从宴会上离开，他的整洁让人误以为外面的大雨只是一场幻觉，他怀中抱着一个用头巾包住头脸的女人，那女人一动不动，若不是这位“大人”在灯下的面容实在是英俊不凡，布莱恩几乎以为自己碰上了犯罪现行。

乔鲁诺关上门，对他说道：“布莱恩先生，这位大人是我以前的雇主，他和……夫人今晚想在镇上落脚，麻烦你安排一下。”

布莱恩满心疑惑，不由细看了“大人”一眼。离得近了才发现他的眼睛是少见的金色，像蜂蜜和琥珀一样浓醇，透出一点和雨夜相映的冷意。

“麻烦你了。”“大人”温和有礼地笑了笑，那点冷意便消散了。

布莱恩回过神：“当然当然，请先生随我来。”

旅馆今日无客，布莱恩将最好的房间给了这位“大人”，第二天清晨他特地起了个大早，然而昨晚那两位奇怪的客人却还没有动静。

过了十点，乔鲁诺再次走进旅馆，得知他的前雇主和前雇主夫人都没有起床，便留在前厅等待他们。

布莱恩和他闲聊起来。

关于他曾经的雇主，乔鲁诺一个字都没有多说，这是一个合格侍从应有的操守，哪怕他已经和主人解除雇佣关系，布莱恩十分理解他的守口如瓶。话题慢慢转到乔鲁诺自己头上，布莱恩打趣道：“你也该考虑和玛莲娜的婚事了，我们可都等着参加你们的婚礼哪。”

乔鲁诺笑而不语，低垂着眼，毫无青年人提及爱情时应有的光彩，布莱恩没有注意到，楼梯上响起的脚步声转移了他的注意力。

“大人”和他的“夫人”走进前厅。“大人”还穿着昨天的礼服，“夫人”却换了一身漂亮的长裙，整个头部都藏在嵌着黑纱的宽沿帽下，两人挽在一起的手让布莱恩终于松了一口气。

乔鲁诺立刻迎上去。当三个人站在一起时，布莱恩突然觉得他们之间有种古怪的气氛在流动。

而后“大人”与“夫人”走出旅馆，乔鲁诺结算了房钱。

离开前，他笑容满面地说：“谢谢你们一直以来的照顾。”

布莱恩看着他的身影消失在门外，搔了搔头：“这小子什么意思啊……”

外面天气不错，下了一整晚的大雨已经停了，只有青石路面上还残留着被雨水浸透的痕迹。一辆三驾的马车停在道旁，车厢顶上捆扎着几个大箱子，覆在防水的油布之下。

感到有人靠近，拉车的马匹打了个响鼻。

缇奇绕着马车转了一圈，又分别检视过三匹马的状况，对恶魔的办事效率颇为满意：“那只恶魔很能干嘛，我还以为至少也要大半天才能准备好。”

名为乔鲁诺的恶魔正走出旅馆，听到缇奇的夸赞没有任何反应，面对旅馆老板时的温和面容不复存在，人类皮囊上显出属于恶魔的麻木不仁，看起来反倒像一张面具。

它对辛西娅视而不见，径直走到缇奇面前，恭敬地问道：“米克大人，请问您还有什么吩咐？”

缇奇没有说话，看向辛西娅，乔鲁诺跟着转向她，平静得如同绞架上等待行刑的死囚。

理所当然不能带着一只恶魔上路，但辛西娅一时也无法决断，刚才下楼时她恰好听到它和旅馆老板的谈话，这让她想起某个不惜饲养恶魔也要让妻儿归来的男人。

如果这个恶魔死了，它的爱人会成为另一个福格尔吗？

抑或会像曾经的她一样，执着于逝去的幻影？

她的犹豫不决落在缇奇眼里，过了一会儿，他说：“你走吧。”

乔鲁诺愣了几秒才意识到这是对他说的话，不可置信地抬头。

缇奇面色淡漠，像是随口说了一件不值一提的小事：“你没听错，我说你现在可以走了，你家还有人在等你吧？”说到“家”这个词时，他意味不明地笑了一下，“如果哪天你无法再克制杀人本能，就自己去找驱魔师了断。”

埋葬于恶魔骨架下属于人的部分重又归来，乔鲁诺怀揣着重生的狂喜，得到缇奇允许后立刻飞奔而出，转瞬消失在街角。

“跑得这么快是怕我们反悔吗？”缇奇收回目光，落在辛西娅的胸膛上，“你的圣洁？”

辛西娅点点头：“不要紧，习惯了就还能忍受。谢谢你为我做的这一切。”

缇奇看着她，仿佛欲言又止，最终还是把话说出来：“你知道其实任何问题都没有解决吧？那只恶魔还是会死，就算他真能与爱人结合又怎么样？感情越深死的时候就越痛苦。而且我不可能每一次都帮你，如果你以后都要先了解一下恶魔的生活状况再决定是不是要破坏它们，我看你干脆也别做驱魔师了！”

说到后面便有些怒意。

每个战士都应该有一颗绝不迷惘的心，怜悯敌人而举棋不定是最大的失败，如果这个人不是她自己，辛西娅必然会让这样不合格的驱魔师离开战场。

但就连恶魔都拥有感情，驱魔师又怎么可能真的冷血无情？

“既然有没有爱情都会死，为何不让它拥有呢？我曾见过想要变回人类的恶魔，它们死的时候只有它们自己。”她执起缇奇的手，隔着手套吻了吻他的指尖，“但你说的对，如果我因为私心而放过某一个恶魔，那我又有什么理由去破坏其他恶魔。”

悲剧的根源不解决，拯救再多个体都无济于事。想要结束战争的理由又多了一个，她仍然会按照自己的意愿行事，可这个同样男人无比重要，她不想让他失望。也许她真的是非常感情用事的人，以至于目光短浅得只能看到方寸间的路。

“抱歉，以后不会再这样了。”

“就怕你以后还有别的花样。”缇奇缓下面容，长叹一口气，“算了。我们该走了，你还要去找马利安吧。”

他走到马车前，解开固定在灯柱上的缰绳，安抚地拍了拍那三匹马的马背，而后打开车门，另一只手在空气里划出一个优雅到装模作样的半圆：“上车吧，My lady。”

辛西娅走过去：“不回去诺亚那边没关系吗？”

“……”缇奇的脸色突然黑下来，并非是恢复了诺亚的容貌，纯粹只是因为忆起不堪回首的往事，“别提了，你不会想知道那群家伙最近在逼我干什么的。”

烦躁的语气不像是碰上大事，辛西娅反而好奇起来：“他们想让你做什么？”

连肩膀也了垮下去，缇奇竟然翻了一个白眼：“相亲。”

花了整整三秒钟来理解这个前所未闻的陌生词汇，辛西娅突然撩起面纱，目光锐利得像一把染血的刀。

马车占着半侧街道，两人已经引起不少路人注视，但辛西娅浑不在意，只是紧盯着缇奇。缇奇立刻把她的面纱翻下来：“别这么看着我，又不是我乐意的，你不来找我我也要跑了，现在正好能在外面躲几天。”

“正好？”

缇奇的脸色好转了一些，笑起来：“终于有点危机感了吗？”

辛西娅没有否认。平心而论，她并不是一个好伴侣，甚至于她从未想过身为驱魔师而善终，平凡的人类是比她更适合共度一生的选择。

但她……不想放手。

他们一起告别过去，一起重新开始，直至此时此刻，前方还应该有更加遥远的未来，所以哪怕最后还是会走向自相残杀的终局，她也不会放弃。

缇奇看了她一会儿，突然轻笑一声，低头凑到她耳边：“出来之前，我跟他们说：就算要结婚，我也只会和我喜欢的人结。”他一字一顿地重复着，“只能是我喜欢的人。”

就像在平静的湖中投入石子，和缓的波纹一直从耳朵荡漾进心里，浅笑低语比赛壬之歌更加惑人，仿佛让圣洁之心也生出鲜活的鼓动。

辛西娅垂下眼，嘴角无法克制地弯起一点弧度。

“这样足够让你放心了吗？”缇奇直起身。

辛西娅隔着面纱扫了一眼他似笑非笑的揶揄脸孔，提起裙摆走到车头，挤上逼仄的驾驶座，繁复的裙摆立刻占据了整个座椅。

缇奇挑起眉：“马车跑起来泥水会溅到身上哦。”

“没关系，我也不真是什么贵妇人。”

辛西娅拢起裙摆抱在手上，这形象就当世的淑女准则来说可谓无礼至极。缇奇笑着关上车门，踏上驾驶座坐到她身边，一手拿起细长的马鞭，用力抖了一下缰绳。

三匹马接连迈开步伐，马车在马蹄哒哒踏地的脆响中驶出小镇，沿着泥泞的土石路跑进山里。

春雨滋养万物，草木生机勃发，道旁丛生的野花在山风中摇曳，天上不时有鸟雀振翅飞过，留下清脆而幽远的啼鸣。

缇奇慢悠悠地挥舞着马鞭，轻声哼唱起故乡的民谣，穿着皮鞋的脚在踏板上踩着节拍，富有磁性的嗓音漫不经心地颤动，本该哀凄如泣的曲调硬是被他唱得欢快无比。

当一栋位于半山腰的低矮民房出现在视野里时，他才收了声，连笑容也一并收敛了。

马车缓缓停下。辛西娅跳下车，推开篱笆，走到房门前不轻不重地敲了敲：“克洛斯，是我。”

缇奇栓好马，点上一根烟，以一种冷眼旁观的姿态站在篱笆外。

“进来。”屋里传来回应，辛西娅推开门。

一股热浪率先涌出来，与灌入门内的凉风狭路相逢，吹动壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰晃了晃。克洛斯盖着毛毯坐在壁炉前，身下是一张不知从何而来的摇椅，玛利亚仍站在他身边。

听到开门声，他转过头，眼中映出一点天光，显得很有精神，但走近了才能看出他的面容其实十分憔悴，可见从昨天起他就一直依靠玛利亚的能力强撑到现在。

“你觉得怎么样？”辛西娅探了一下他的额头，确认没有再发热，而后解开衬衫查看他的伤口。

“不怎么样。”克洛斯越过她看向门外，缇奇站在那里，两人的视线在接触瞬间爆起火花，而后各自相看两相厌地转开眼。

“如果那个诺亚能给我一根烟，我可能会好一点。”

缇奇走进屋里，不情不愿地摸出烟盒，不虞的神情就像被人侵占了重要的财产。

“不行，你要听医生的话。”

辛西娅断然回绝，替他扣好衬衫。缇奇立刻把烟盒塞回原处。

对于离开教团的原因，辛西娅和克洛斯都绝不口提，但只看她那突然异变的圣洁和克洛斯的伤势缇奇也能猜出一二。

经过简单的商讨，三人决定即刻出发。

月之民的神殿在极北之地，即使在这个初春时节也仍是天寒地冻，考虑到克洛斯如今弱不禁风的身体状况，除了从镇上带来的御寒衣物，辛西娅还将小屋里的毛毯被褥等物搬进车厢里。

虽说除开立场问题和克洛斯也没什么深仇大恨可言，但要去帮助一个自己里外看不顺眼的人，缇奇有千万分的不乐意，因此在辛西娅忙进忙出的时候，他就站在不会妨碍她的地方吞云吐雾，并且特地选了一个克洛斯一定能闻到的角度。

“你好像变得比三十五年前更幼稚了。”克洛斯毫不在意地吸着飘到鼻子里的二手烟。缇奇掸了掸烟灰，从袖子里滑出一根烟弹过去，克洛斯若无其事地藏进怀里：“你这技术比我徒弟还差点。”

“这我得承认，毕竟我没有一个到处欠债让弟子偿还的糟糕师父。”缇奇夹着烟指了指玛利亚，他还记得在方舟的战场上见过她，“那是你的女人？”

“不是，也没机会是了。”

克洛斯掀开毛毯，握住玛利亚的手站起身，慢吞吞地走向大门，只在身后留下缥缈的余音——

“不是谁都能像你这么幸运的。”

缇奇低笑起来：“你说的没错。”

辛西娅最终在车厢里铺出了一张床，柔软的被褥叠了一层又一层，仿佛即将迎接一位豌豆公主。

克洛斯却一点也不介意被当成易碎物品，泰然自若地坐进去，并且发出十分享受的喟叹。玛利亚坐在他对面，辛西娅探进车厢将旅行袋搁在玛利亚身边，而后摊开毛毯盖到克洛斯身上。

缇奇的声音从外面飘进来：“你比照顾亲爹还尽心。”

“如果真是那样，我是不会认可你这种女婿的。”克洛斯在车厢里回敬道。

辛西娅顿时觉得圣洁之心的疼痛蔓延到脑袋里：“你们适可而止吧！”

两个男人意犹未尽地闭上嘴。

安顿好克洛斯，辛西娅从缇奇手中接过帽子重新戴上。缇奇虽然不乐意她和克洛斯共处一室，却也认为她应该留在车厢里。

辛西娅摇摇头，像之前一样坐到驾驶座上。

等到上路之后，缇奇才知道她为什么坚持留在外面。

和火车相比，马车其实是一种具有局限性的交通工具，并不是长途旅行的最佳选择，加上此去北地路途遥远，中间还隔着复杂的地形，因此保守估计也需要半个月以上。

然而辛西娅看起来打算把这半个月压缩成半天。每当遇到只要绕一段路就能顺利通过的河川和山谷，她都会筑起冰之桥梁让缇奇把吓得要死的马赶上去，但接近本可以直接通行的城镇时她又选择了绕行，似乎对人多的地方有所顾忌。这种急行方式紧迫感十足，使得这一路比起赶路更像在逃命。

到了夜色降临时，缇奇将马车赶下马路，停在河边干燥的浅滩上。

“就算我们不需要休息，后面那家伙和这几只马也要休息。”

他的理由十分充分，行动也十分果断，不等辛西娅回答就直接把车厢卸了下来，让三匹马散开去河边的小树林里进食。

再舒适的座位也经不起整日颠簸，克洛斯捶着腰走出车厢，一脸菜色地叹道：“总算能休息了。”

辛西娅不得不承认是她太过急躁以至于考虑不周。

“辛西娅，你去弄点树枝来，干的就行。”

缇奇仿佛很有野营经验，脱掉大衣扔进车厢，对克洛斯“你的衣服脏死了！”的抗议充耳不闻，挽起袖子就开始干活。他爬到车厢顶上卸下箱子，找到装有食物的那一个，回头看到辛西娅还愣在原地，他又催促了一次，辛西娅才转身走进树林。

一边干活一边留意着她的脚步声，确认她已经走远之后，缇奇放下手中的香肠串，转头看向克洛斯。

克洛斯为自己选了一块坐起来比较舒服的岩石，玛利亚依然寸步不离。

——驱魔师不会信任诺亚，反过来也一样。

“马利安，这一路上我都在好奇，到底是谁有本事能重伤一个像你这样的驱魔师元帅呢？”缇奇直白地问道，“你们在躲什么东西？”

克洛斯珍而重之地摸出缇奇白天背着辛西娅给他的烟，看在这根烟的份上他回答了缇奇的问题：“教团里的暗影。”

缇奇等着他解释这语焉不详的答案，然而克洛斯只是随手捡了两块石头，专心致志地妄图打出火花。

“我知道你们那边一直都不干净，但是暗影到底是什么？”缇奇只好继续问。克洛斯给了他一个古怪的眼神：“你难道以为一根烟就能收买我了吗？不要忘记你的身份，诺亚先生。”

缇奇嗤笑一声，扯下两段香肠，撕成碎片扔进锅里：“如果我没记错的话，你在三十几年前就是一个诺亚的协力者了。”

“涅亚和你们可不一样。”

克洛斯终于点上烟，为了在辛西娅回来前充分地享受完，他决定不再浪费时间搭理缇奇。

过了一会儿，辛西娅抱着一捆树枝回来。克洛斯把烟蒂塞进石缝里，缇奇也装作什么都没发生过，从她手中接过树枝。

生起火，架上锅，食物的香气很快飘了出来。吃饭的时候三个人都很安静，仿佛有某种心照不宣的默契让他们对和战争有关的一切都绝口不提。

吃完之后缇奇和辛西娅商量谁来守夜这个问题。

“你还需要保存体力来压制你的圣洁，而我没有这个顾虑。”缇奇说。

接着他突然顿住了。

极端森冷又暴虐的气息无端浮现，以他为中心扩散开来。

马匹嘶鸣与不安踏地的声响惊动静夜，辛西娅和克洛斯当即进入备战状态。

熟悉的杀机像极了在方舟时缇奇被诺亚因子吞没的那一刻，辛西娅心下一紧，试探着向他伸出手：“缇奇？”

缇奇像雕塑一样凝固了，全身肌肤都变为暗色，颈部与手背上重又浮现出圣痕，只是没有再流出漆黑的血。他看似面色如常，瞳孔却是紧缩的，连呼吸都十分轻微，唯恐稍有动作，体内被他压制住的东西就会破土而出。

深吸一口气，他避开辛西娅的手，猛然起身，越过她大步走向树林。

“缇奇！”

“我没事，别过来。”

黑色的背影很快溶解在树影之间。

辛西娅不假思索地追上去。

“别过去！”克洛斯喝住她，“听他的话。他的诺亚失控了，你身上还有圣洁，过去也是添乱。”

“我不会让他一个人承受。”

不给克洛斯使用脑傀儡的机会，辛西娅冲进树林里。

林间一片寂静，鸟兽无声，万物都在巨大的威压之下不敢动弹。树林深处涌动着比夜色更加深沉的黑暗，倾倒的草木和断裂的枝桠越往前便越密集，形成一条狼藉的路。

这条路在一方空地前戛然而止。

缇奇垂头坐在空地中央，磅礴的力量以他为中心向外席卷，将半径五米之内夷为平地，暴乱的气流化作风刃在空地边缘游走，辛西娅试图控制它们，但收效甚微。

乱流中心就像一个暴风眼，虽然衣物有所破损，但缇奇没有受到攻击，只是萎顿的模样看起来分外脆弱。

听到脚步声后他抬起头，月光映出一张复杂的脸孔，半面流下悲伤的泪，半面却露出喜悦的笑。

“他回来了。”他平静地说，仿佛那两面都不属于他，只是贴在脸上的两张面具，“我们的兄弟，我们的仇敌，他回来了。”

只有一个人能同时拥有这两种身份。

辛西娅心中突然涌起难以言喻的哀戚，既是为那个一直致力于平等地拯救人类与恶魔的少年，也是为眼前这个与诺亚因子苦苦相争的男人，他们都竭力想要保存自我，时至今日亚连或许已经败亡，那么缇奇又将何去何从？

“回去吧，过一会儿就没事了。”

缇奇扯出笑容，雨一样滴落的冷汗却没有半分说服力。

辛西娅继续走向他，步伐缓慢而坚定，跨越风刃网成的边界线时，风刃一瞬之间呼啸而来，她不避不闪，也放弃了对它们的操控，任由它们在身上绽放出朵朵红花。

缇奇站起身，却没有阻止，而是近乎冷然地看着她一步步靠近。

香甜的腥味钻入鼻腔，溶于血脉的圣洁之力一并在空气里散发出恶毒的芬芳。

诺亚本能嘶吼着杀戮和破坏，他同样走向她。

“快走……”

呢喃的呓语，分不清究竟是谁违背了谁的意志。

辛西娅迎着他张开双臂，圣洁之心再一次被黑色的手抓住，似乎也忆起遭到粉碎的曾经而发出悲鸣。

她的拥抱令缇奇颤抖起来，截然相反的两种声音在脑中纠缠不休，这一次他没有感受到半分愉悦，满心里只有痛苦。

他还是他吗？

他会一直是他吗？

他到底是谁？

“缇奇·米克。”

遥远的呼唤将他从黑与白的彼端拉回来，辛西娅压下他的头，强迫他看着自己，锐利的目光紧紧攫住他的灵魂不放。

“我的圣洁也在逼我杀了你，但我永远不会向任何妄图控制我的东西屈服。你也一样，缇奇，你曾说过你只会是你自己，那么你说到就要做到。如果你不想伤害我，就去和那些想要取代你的东西对抗到底！”

诺亚一族并非血缘层面的“亲人”，长达七千年的牵绊通过不断转世而传承千世百代，时至今日也未曾断裂。

但抗拒死亡是所有生物的本能，如果一个人格代表一个人，那么这个人格的消亡也就意味着这人的死亡。

除开继承的诺亚因子，诺亚同时也是独立个体，无论是三十五年前的乔依德还是现在的缇奇，作为区别于纯粹“记忆”的“人”，活着的每时每刻，他们都在将诺亚因子拒于自我意识的大门之外，可以说一直以来他们都做得非常成功。

然而就在涅亚苏醒的这一瞬间，诺亚之间与生俱来的感应激活了在方舟中觉醒的诺亚因子，对亲族的爱与对杀身仇敌的恨汇聚成汹涌巨浪，与名为缇奇·米克的“自我”相撞，来自于圣洁的影响更是搅得脑海里天翻地覆，缇奇几乎以为诺亚因子已经将他没顶吞噬。

就在这时，冰一样的声音穿透浪潮刺入耳中，要他去与诺亚因子对抗。他一边奇怪为什么身为诺亚的自己必须反抗诺亚，一边又下意识重筑自我与诺亚之间的屏障，当他终于摆脱混沌看清眼前的事物时，失控的诺亚因子平静下来。

他还是缇奇·米克。

圣洁之心仍在手心中不安地躁动着，比红宝石更加剔透的眼睛注视着他，既没有痛苦，也没有恐惧，只有一些哀伤的阴影沉淀在眼底。

‘不是谁都能像你这么幸运的。’

讥嘲的声音在耳边回响。

缇奇松开手，慢慢从辛西娅的胸膛抽离，而后在她欣喜的目光中回抱住她，贴着她冰冷的面颊轻轻摩挲。

辛西娅松了一口气，安抚地在他背上拍了拍，感到手掌下紧绷的肌肉逐渐松弛。

风刃已经散开了，只留下缕缕清风，更显得林间静谧异常。

直到许久之后，树上的鸟儿才小心翼翼地发出一声啼鸣。

缇奇直起身，借着月光看到辛西娅一身狼藉，双臂与肩部伤痕累累，把他的白衬衫都染红了。他抹过她脸上不起眼的划痕，露出些许愧疚与难过：“抱歉，又让你受伤了，看来我无法再陪你走太久。”

辛西娅摇摇头，踮起脚尖吻了他一下，轻轻一碰便离开了，像是不想因为过多的停留而生出不舍：“你必须作为缇奇·米克走下去，但是这一次，你就先回去吧，我的圣洁可能又会刺激到你的诺亚。我已经知道怎么驾车了，实在不行也还有玛利亚。”

“我不相信克洛斯·马利安。”缇奇皱起眉，转念想到他们身在此地的前因后果，还是把更多顾虑咽回肚子里，“我也不是为了做你的车夫才跟你走这一趟的，不用担心我的诺亚，这一次是特殊情况。既然月之神殿对你来说才是真正安全的地方，我要看着你进去才放心。”

“可是……”

缇奇竖起手指轻轻“嘘”了一声，转而将这根手指按在辛西娅唇上：“我可不是外头那个玻璃人，没有那么脆弱。”

月亮已经在空中变了角度，他挽起她的手：“很晚了，我们走吧。”

克洛斯搭着玛利亚的手，慢慢走回营地，坐回原来的地方，随手折了几根枯枝丢进快要熄灭的火堆里。

过了几分钟，辛西娅和缇奇携手走出树林，一个面色憔悴，一个浑身是伤。

“回来了啊。”克洛斯平淡地抬了抬眼，仿佛什么都没看到，也什么都不曾发生过。

辛西娅走到他面前：“涅亚回来了。”

说完之后她目不转睛地盯着克洛斯。

克洛斯顿了一顿，依然面色淡漠，似是毫不意外，过长的额发替代面具遮住他的半张脸，另半张也隐在阴影里，这让辛西娅突然觉得他分外陌生。

“涅亚就在少年的身体里吧？看到他那把剑的时候我就觉得奇怪了，没想到真是这样。”缇奇抱着医药箱走过来，拉着辛西娅坐到火堆旁最明亮的地方为她处理伤口，嘴上依然没有放过克洛斯，“真是个狠心的师父，只要涅亚能回来，亲手带大的徒弟有什么下场都无所谓吗？”

“这一切本来就是为了让涅亚重回现世，我的使命已经完成了，那小子也一样。”

能够心平气和地坐在一起不代表敌对关系也烟消云散，这句话是解释给辛西娅听的，克洛斯完全当作缇奇不存在。

缇奇本也不指望能够得到答案，这个男人老奸巨猾，以敌人而言十分棘手，并且绝没有握手言和的可能，同时作为涅亚的协力者，他必将回到涅亚身边，而涅亚的存在就是对诺亚一族最大的威胁，如果没有辛西娅这层顾虑，缇奇也许会杀了他以绝后患。

挥开这个诱人的念头，将涅亚复活一事可能掀起的风浪一并暂时抛诸脑后，缇奇小心地拨开辛西娅衣袖上每一处细小的破口，用镊子夹住药棉擦拭。辛西娅本在思考如何撬开克洛斯的嘴，酒精的刺激让她回过神，她想直接撕掉袖子，下一秒就被缇奇拍开手。

克洛斯坐在火堆另一边看着他们，嘴角噙着一点讥嘲的弧度，如果此时手中有酒，他可能会将他们当成佐酒的笑料。

“克洛斯，这样下去的话亚连会怎么样？”

辛西娅却不想和他们一起玩笑着揭过这件事，克洛斯既然会将塞勒涅送给她，必然知道她旁听了他与亚连的谈话，那么他也应该明白她不可能再置身事外，这场战争里没有一个人能独善其身。

克洛斯敛了笑，过了一会儿才回道：“涅亚只是刚刚苏醒，亚连的意识还在，但诺亚因子会不断侵蚀宿主。”

说到这里他看了缇奇一眼。缇奇低头收拾药箱，平静得像是听不出他的话外之音。

克洛斯收回目光，看向身前的火堆，火光在他脸上跳动，显得莫名沉郁：“涅亚的记忆就相当于诺亚因子，他终将取代亚连。”

最终还是只有这样的判决。

“没有别的办法了吗？”

“……如果有的话我早就做了。”克洛斯突然有些烦躁地抓了抓头，向缇奇伸出手，“诺亚的小子，再来根烟。”

“你不要得寸进尺。”

这一次辛西娅没有再强调医嘱，缇奇把烟盒扔给克洛斯，而后握住她的手：“放心吧，少年被我毁了圣洁和心脏都还能回到战场上，我相信他不会轻易屈服于区区一份记忆。”

当然，他也一样。

围绕着涅亚的话题无果而终。

抽完一根烟，顺便把剩下的半盒据为己有，克洛斯的心情总算有所好转。他收回玛利亚，指挥辛西娅和缇奇在车厢四面和营地周围画上法阵，这种法阵十分简单，是他目前能够维持的少数法阵之一，无法御敌却能起到示警作用，足够这里还有战斗力的一个驱魔师和一个诺亚及时应对。

经过诺亚因子的暴动，被亚连的退魔剑伤到的地方也开始隐隐作痛，缇奇不再执着于谁来守夜这种细枝末节，三个人挤在车厢里过了一夜，第二天天刚亮便重新上路。

早春只在南方显出春暖花开的好景象，极北之地还是寒风凛冽。

到了第四天正午，马车停在一座雪林外，车轮陷了一些在松软的雪地里。

仿佛被大自然特别苛待，这里的气候仍像三十五年前一样，比其他任何地方都更为严峻，银装素裹的森林与终年被雪的山峦融为一体，辛西娅的故乡就深在雪山中不为人知的某个角落里。

往下的路不再适合马车，三人改由骑马前行，缇奇与辛西娅共乘一匹，另一匹马驮着行李，克洛斯已经能够正常行动，加上他会骑马，因此单骑一匹。

山里的路比迷宫还要错综复杂，原始地貌使每一次落脚都十分艰难，树根石头等杂物埋在积雪里，不知什么时候就会踩上去绊一跟头。生活在南方的马并不习惯在雪地里行走，同时也是为了照顾克洛斯的身体，他们前进的速度不快，所幸今天没有下雪也没有刮风。

晚上在树林里过夜，辛西娅制造出两个圆顶冰屋，以供人和马容身。夜里偶尔能听到野兽啸叫，窸窸窣窣地在雪地上留下凌乱的爪印。天亮时晨曦穿过树林，经过头顶的冰层折射后斑斓地落下来，辛西娅叫醒缇奇和克洛斯，告诉他们如果天气没有变化，中午就能到达。

缇奇以为她说的是月之神殿，但到了中午，他们看到的却是一座荒村，死气沉沉地埋葬在山坳里，他记得三十五年前这里还有人烟，而今只剩下一座接一座空屋，保持着几十年前的旧模样。

马蹄声在空旷的村道上突兀地回响，震得房顶厚重的积雪又压折了一根房梁，目所能及的房屋大部分都因为年久失修而残损严重，这个村落未曾遭逢大难，只是单纯地被遗弃了。

“你说的神殿会在这种地方？”克洛斯看着那间塌下来的木屋，怀疑地问。

“不。”辛西娅摇了摇头，看起来竟然有些感伤，“我只是……想来看看。”

村庄尽头有一座教堂，保存得还算完好，教堂边有一片墓地，覆盖在皑皑白雪之下。

克洛斯突然想起了什么：“我记得这附近有一个教团的联络点，不过三十年前就作废了，原来是这里。”

连村庄都变成了这幅模样，这个联络点作废的原因可想而知。

平地刮起一阵大风，卷走每一座墓碑上的积雪，辛西娅翻下马，走到其中一个墓碑前。缇奇跟在她身后，他不认识墓碑上的名字，但他见过躺在里面的人。

“四十五年前，这里发生过一场前所未有的大雪崩，毁了半个村子，我在那时候来到村里。”辛西娅在手中凝结出一朵冰做的花，“当时村里的人认为我是带来灾难的雪山恶魔之子，但出于畏惧，他们不敢驱逐我。后来这个神父收留我住在教堂，供我衣食，教我说话，每天都对我诵经读文，让我聆听上帝的声音，他说我是神赐予世人的使徒，必将救人脱离苦难。”

她笑了一下：“他错了。”

缇奇和克洛斯安静地旁听，这段故事属于他们未曾参与的久远过去，他们没有权利置喙。

“走吧。”

如今时光早已埋没一切，辛西娅将冰花放在神父墓前，而后穿过墓地。

墓地之后又是一另座山，上山的路极为险峻，几天来饱受惊吓的马匹再也不愿意挪动一步，他们只好将行李卸下来。

缇奇收拾出所有东西排放在地上，翻出辛西娅的团服时他脸色一黑，转手塞进属于衣服的那一堆里眼不见为净。

“看一下哪些东西在神殿里用得上。”他随手拿起小锅，询问地看着辛西娅。

辛西娅也看着他，一脸茫然。

“对，差点忘了……”缇奇揉了揉额角，无力地叹息，“你说过你不记得和出生之地有关的事。”

“但你却知道那地方应该怎么走。”袖手站在一边的克洛斯突然横插了一嘴，并不是在质疑，只是单纯的询问。

辛西娅看了缇奇一眼。一瞬之间心意相通，缇奇恍然大悟——

因为塞拉斯·坎贝尔墓穴里的那副壁画。

然而这是只属于他们两个人的秘密。辛西娅似是而非地回道：“大概和诺亚因子一样吧，那些东西也是月之民的传承。”

审视的目光在两人之间走了一道，克洛斯终究没有追问下去，互相隐瞒是家常便饭，对他们而言都非常公平。

最后还是生活经验丰富的缇奇拍板决定带走哪些东西，他舍掉无用的被褥与锅碗瓢盆，只带上食物、药品和衣物，用毛毯兜起来做成简单的行囊。

“还好我以前是干体力活的。”他开了个玩笑。

克洛斯叼着从他那里抢走的烟，与其说是鼓励，不如说是嘲笑地拍了拍手，这让缇奇认真地思考起要不要在中途假装滑倒，带着克洛斯一起滚下山，反正他自己肯定死不了。

这两个人从见面起就没有消停过，辛西娅从缇奇暗藏杀机的笑容里察觉到他的小心思，走到他和克洛斯中间，总算能够相安无事地走完剩下的路。

一路直达山顶，眼前豁然开朗，终年不化的冰川巍峨矗立，在阳光下反射出冰冷又梦幻的光。

辛西娅在巨大的冰川脚下迟疑片刻，走到一段冰壁前。

“里面可能……不大适合人类和诺亚，你们小心一点。”

“故乡”只是一个名词，有关“月之民”的记忆也仍是断章，谁都无法断言会在里面遇到什么，她让克洛斯唤出玛利亚预防万一，而后徇着本能的指引划破手掌贴上冰面。

一开始没有任何动静，只有温热的血液混着融化的冰水流淌而下。就在辛西娅以为自己走错地方时，流到地上的血水突然伸出一笔线头，而后绕过她画出不规则的图案，幽蓝的光芒随即腾升而起，笼罩在他们身上。

光芒消失之后，一方湖泊出现在眼前。

称其为“湖泊”其实并不准确，世界上没有哪个自然水源会是这幅模样——在不知从何而来的柔和光源映照下，湖水呈现出难以准确形容的颜色，看似深不见底，又好像浅得只能没过脚面，广阔的湖面平滑如镜，连一丝波澜都不生。

湖以外的区域同样一无所有，湖与岸在视觉上都无边无际，身后穿越而来的冰壁已经消失无踪，只有另一片空白。

这种传送模式类似于方舟，内里却大相径庭。

所谓“神殿”，实际上只是寂寥的荒地。

缇奇自认已经见过最糟糕的生活环境，但他仍然不敢相信这种地方竟然也能住人。

“正因为无法忍受，我才会离开这里。”辛西娅平静地说，“但外面的世界也没有什么不同，动物、植物、昆虫，人类、恶魔、诺亚，所有活物都有自己的同类，只有我没有。”

也许这种孤独感才是导致悲剧的根源。

她对缇奇笑了笑：“以前是我执迷不悟，现在已经没关系了。就像你说的，这世界还有许多其他重要的人和事。”

“你能这么想，我很高兴。”缇奇也笑了起来，低头亲了亲她的额头。辛西娅面色柔和地闭上眼。

他们的旁若无人让克洛斯露出一脸牙酸，转而牵起玛利亚走向那片怪异的湖泊，走了几步突然停下脚步。

“抱歉啊，打扰你们的甜蜜时光了。”他盯着湖水，伸手到大衣里，摸了个空后才想起来已经没有了断罪者。

辛西娅和缇奇走到他身边，不用问就看到让他戒备的东西——

原本平静的湖水涌动起来，一开始只是细小的波纹，眨眼间变成滚滚浪潮涌向岸边，波涛中心逐渐显出一个白影，只有半人高，却让三人登时如临大敌。

辛西娅立刻挡在克洛斯和缇奇身前，双手凝聚起寒气。

然而随着那白色的身影脱出浪潮、逐渐清晰，她慢慢睁大双眼，脸上浮现出不可置信来。

潮水中走出一个生着白发的男孩，赤身裸体地踏上湖岸，湖水顺着白得没有人色的肌肤滑落，重新汇成细流回到湖中。

男孩抬起头，露出一双红宝石般纯净的眼睛，眼底惊讶的神色似乎是因为没想到来人的身份。

而后他温柔而欣喜地笑了：“辛西娅，你回来了。”

“……怎么可能……”

男孩的声音里有着似曾相识的质感，曾经失去的一幕幕切入现实在眼前凌乱回放，辛西娅不由自主地走过去，想要确认他究竟是真是假。

她走出的这一步惊醒同样处在震惊之中的缇奇，他立刻抓住她的手臂将她扯进怀里，数只地狱之蝶向男孩聚拢而去，但它们全都在下一秒冻结成冰坠落在地。

“清醒一点！席鲁巴已经死了！”

缇奇按住辛西娅的头紧紧扣在胸前，不让她再看那肖似故人的孩子一眼。一道不成曲调的声波在这时刺入辛西娅耳中，所有挣扎都被迫静止，只有泪水夺眶而出。

克洛斯放下手，叹了一口气：“真是的，还说什么已经没有关系了……”

“请不要这样。”

白发红眼的男孩走上前，一个揉成一团的烟盒横飞过来击在他脚边。

“别动，事情没搞清楚之前我希望你能离我们远一点。”

克洛斯面色不善，看似虚弱的身体散发出不容违抗的气势，他身边没有灵魂的女人同样不可小觑，男孩只能无奈地退回去。

缇奇一边安抚着辛西娅，一边冰冷地望着他，这种目光男孩并不陌生，一起生活的几个月里时不时就能感受到，但实际上那时候他们所有人都被这个黑色的男人所庇护。

“乔依德先生，好久不见。请你放开辛西娅好吗？这样子她很难受。”男孩认真地说，熟悉的语调让缇奇皱眉：“我现在是缇奇·米克。你不可能是席鲁巴，三十五年前我亲眼看到他化成灰。”

“三十五年了啊……”山中不知日月，男孩没想到时光已抛下他这样远，不由得有些落寞。但他接下来的话却让人大吃一惊：“那时我的确已经死了，但是我们——也就是你们所称的‘月之民’——我们不死不灭，只要灵魂还在，我们就能够永存。”

“永存？”

缇奇和克洛斯同时看向辛西娅。

在此之前包括辛西娅自己在内，所有人都认为是圣洁替代心脏让她活下来，拥有同样经历的亚连更是有力佐证。

但如果实际上并非如此，是不是意味着她或许可以摆脱圣洁？

“你要怎么证明？”缇奇追问道。

男孩试着往前走了一步，克洛斯没有再阻止他，他才靠近。

“月之民只有灵魂，为了融入所处的世界，圣湖为我们塑造出相应的形体，这里既是我们的诞生之地，也是我们的终结之地，每个像我这样死去的月之民都会回到这里。”男孩抬起手，对辛西娅柔声道，“我很高兴你还活着，辛西娅，无论是什么原因让你主动回来……你想看看属于我们的传承吗？”

缇奇仍是满心不信，抱着辛西娅避开，刚侧过身便感到怀中一空，辛西娅扭身滑了出去。

“辛西娅！”

“他就是席鲁巴，”辛西娅擦干眼泪，握住男孩的手，同根同源的联系让她确定这一次是真正的失而复得，“我相信他。”

她不容置疑地宣告着，缇奇只好瞪向突然解除脑傀儡的克洛斯。

“不好意思啊，我对月之民也很好奇。”克洛斯耸了耸肩。

克洛斯的“叛变”让缇奇成了孤家寡人，而寡不敌众，辛西娅又十分坚决，缇奇也只能退到后面，眼睁睁地看着她与席鲁巴携手走进湖中，一高一矮的背影看起来分外和谐，仿佛自成一个外人无法介入的世界。

“你也不必太难过，亲人和爱人毕竟是不一样的，至少在这一点上你们十分般配。”克洛斯在一旁说道，听不出到底是安慰还是风凉话。

“我们的事还轮不到你来多嘴。”缇奇沉着脸，“我只是希望她能活在现实里。”

湖里的人离得更远了，总有一些刺目的颜色，缇奇忍了又忍，终是脱下大衣，冲席鲁巴喊了一声：“喂！”

席鲁巴回过头，黑色的大衣飞到他头上，与缇奇的抱怨一起落下：“这里连块布都没有吗？”

“失礼了，我没有想到会有人来。”席鲁巴穿上大衣。不悦的目光依然如芒刺在背，可想而知，如果他还是十六七岁的模样，缇奇可能已经对他发起了决斗。

辛西娅为他扣上扣子：“你的身体为什么会变成这样？”

席鲁巴卷起过长的衣袖，一边回道：“以前的身体完全毁坏了，圣湖召回我的灵魂帮助我重塑身体。”

短短一句话就让辛西娅想起他化作尘土随风而逝的情景，即便早已世易时移，那时的伤痛仍旧扎根在心底。她僵了一下。

“已经没关系了，辛西娅。”席鲁巴像个真正的孩子一样晃了晃她的手，“以前的事的确让人难过，但是都过去了。”

辛西娅垂下眼：“……你死的时候，维罗妮卡哭得很伤心。”

“我知道。”提起在记忆中依然鲜明的故人，席鲁巴不禁露出笑容，有些感伤和怀念，“她和巴里大哥还好吗？”

“他们结婚了，有个儿子，大概是二十年前的事。他们的儿子成了驱魔师，几个月前刚卸任。”辛西娅含糊地说，没有提及迪夏·巴里卸任的前因后果。

“这样啊。”席鲁巴眨了眨眼，面色越发温柔，仿佛终于能将牵挂与担忧一并放下，长舒一口气，“他们过得好，我就放心了。”

“以后有机会去看看他们吧。”

“不了，我早已经离开他们的生命，没必要再去打扰他们的生活。”席鲁巴停下来，“就在这里吧，再远一些缇奇先生就该担心了。”

辛西娅才发现他们已经远离湖岸，岸上的缇奇和克洛斯都变得身影模糊。

这里应该是很深的地方，但湖水仍然只没过脚踝。

“如果你也像曾经的我一样对自身充满疑惑，那就让我们的‘母亲’来告诉你一切吧。”

席鲁巴松开她的手。

湖水慢慢上涨，其实是辛西娅在下沉，奇异的是，她却没有感到任何不安。没有温度又异常柔和的触感将她包裹，湖面之上的景象被水波隐去，湖面之下仿佛是另一个世界，一无所有、静谧无声。圣洁之心彻底安静下来，取而代之的是发于灵魂的鼓动，如同回到了母胎之中，只有安宁又平和的回响。

辛西娅闭上眼，湖水似乎渗进身体里，比七千年更为久远的往事蜂拥而至。

月之民本不叫月之民，那是这个世界曾经的住民给予他们的称呼。

但正如千年伯爵和塞拉斯·坎贝尔所言，月之民不属于这个世界。

在无法计数的时间之前，月之民的世界就已经毁灭，遗留下来的人离开化为乌有的故土，踏上没有尽头的流浪之途。

出于对死亡的抗拒，月之民曾向信仰的神明祈求长生，但他们没有想到，得到神明允诺的那一刻便是灭亡的开始。

月之民的灵魂永生不死，即便肉体灰飞烟灭也能以原本的姿态重生，不断延续直至永远。

然而死与生本该循环往复，不死不灭也就意味着没有新生。

日复一日，神恩终是变成神罚，在获得永生的同时，这一族彻底失去了未来。

七千年前，月之民降临这个世界，为了逃脱永生的诅咒，他们试图真正成为这个世界的组成部分。

但即使成功与这个世界的法则相连，与人类结合，他们依然无法以正常的方式诞下后代，也无法彻底死去，只能眼睁睁地看着他们所爱的人类逐一离去，留下他们在永恒中走向绝望。

最后，他们决定归还神的恩泽，将“生”与“死”一并放弃。

漫长的折磨终于宣告终结，那之后，整个民族都彻底消失了，大洪水后新生的人类历史中已没有月之民的半点痕迹，只有自七千年前起就注视着世界的千年伯爵，和记录历史真实面貌的书翁一族还记得他们。

时过境迁、沧海桑田，月之民的神殿沉入山中。

直到五十几年前，神殿中不为人知地诞生了新的灵魂——

没有记忆、没有过去、完全空白的、崭新的灵魂。

故事遥远却并不漫长，苍凉的回忆融化在湖水中一并退去，睁开眼时辛西娅发现自己已经回到了岸上。

缇奇抱着她坐在岸边，看到她醒来才显而易见地松了一口气。

传承依然在血脉里流动，逐渐沉入灵魂深处，辛西娅一动不动地躺着，看向缇奇的目光极深极远，像是要将他镌刻进灵肉骨血里。

这种几近炙热的注视让缇奇心中一动，碍于还有旁人在场，他只克制地在她的额间印下轻吻：“哪里难受吗？”

辛西娅摇了摇头，一时百感交集，不知从何说起。

有些相遇一生只会有一次，错过了便是永远，在无尽的时光面前，人类从生到死的过程如流萤般转瞬即逝，这才是席鲁巴不愿意去见维罗妮卡的真正原因。

而诺亚一族和月之民很像，七千年不休的传承本就无限接近于永生，偏执与遗恨又让传承演变为诅咒，背负在每一个诺亚身上。

很难说这是不是一种讽刺，他们为此而分离，又为此而重逢，在不可估量的未来里，也只有这份神恩和诅咒才能让他们共同拥有“永远”。

“我没事。”她坐起来，突然感觉不大对劲，数月来堆积的疲惫和伤痛不翼而飞，身体竟然变得轻松无比。曾也有过这种经历，她挽起衣袖，果然看到整条手臂上的新伤旧痕全都不复存在，连一点印记都没有留下。

黑色的手搭上来，缇奇用指腹摩挲着那片光滑如初的肌肤。

过了一会儿，他下定决心般说道：“辛西娅，让我毁掉你的圣洁。”

“不行，现在还不是时候。”辛西娅拦住他伸来的手，“也许再失去心脏我也不会死，但上一次我用了三十五年才醒过来，就算有圣湖能修复这种致命伤，也不知道到底需要多久，我不能在这时候离开。”

“但你已经没有必要继续做驱魔师了。”缇奇指向席鲁巴，“你的族人也回来了，只要除掉圣洁就再没有任何东西能束缚你，你还在犹豫什么？”

“我没有犹豫，也不是因为圣洁的束缚，留下来是我自己决定的事。如果只是为了逃离战争，我可以干脆留在你身边，或者更早地回到这里。”辛西娅离开他的怀抱，目光滑过席鲁巴和更远一些的克洛斯与玛利亚，最终回到原点与缇奇相交，“但是你们都还在战场上，只有我一个人逃走又有什么意义？”

几个月前曾有人说过同样的话，如今立场颠倒，辛西娅已体会到李娜莉当时的心情。

身处战场的不仅是她和她在乎的人，这整个世界都已经卷入其中，悲剧无处不在，无论是人类、恶魔还是诺亚，谁也无法置身事外，个体的救赎无济于事。

“对不起。”她说。

语调少见的柔软，眼中饱含歉意，就像三十五年前说出“我们就到此为止”时一样，越是平静就越没有商榷余地，这份任性是她至今唯一不变的东西，让缇奇无能为力。

“如果我来硬的，你的族人和那边的驱魔师都不会袖手旁观吧。”

缇奇站起来，掸了掸裤腿上并不存在的尘埃，低垂的眼睑敛去眼中的神采，只余一片淡漠。一度紧密贴合的灵魂似乎又转到不同的方向。

“既然你们已经到了安全的地方，我也该走了。”他看了克洛斯一眼，“下一次再在战场上见到你们……我不会手下留情。”

辛西娅点了点头：“我送你出去。”

神殿外已是黄昏，夕阳橘色的余晖照在冰川上晕开一层暖色，却也是中看不中用。缇奇把大衣留给了席鲁巴，只穿着衬衫与马甲，出来后立刻被山顶掠过的风冻得打了个哆嗦，他正要排除周身的空气，寒风突然停了，风声呼啸着绕过他向远方而去。

地上厚重的雪层“咔啦咔啦”崩裂开来，暴露出下方的岩体，形成一条路。

“快走吧，路上小心一些。”

比寒风还要冰冷的声音在背后说道，缇奇没有回头，一言不发地顺着这条路向前走。

昏黄的背影让人多看两眼都会生出眷恋。

辛西娅收回目光，转向冰壁，正要抬起手，一只黑色的大手突然闪电般自背后伸来抓住她，继而整个人都被翻过去撞在冰壁上，凹凸不平的冰面硌得她后背生疼，炽热的吻紧随而来，缇奇钳住她的下颌迫使她张开嘴，侵入口腔肆意啃噬与吮吸，近乎粗暴地攫取。

对上他闪亮的金眼，辛西娅猛然反应过来，同样用牙齿与舌头予以回击，一场本该缠绵的深吻被他们弄得杀气腾腾。

结果当然是两败俱伤，分开之后两人都捂着嘴，半天说不出话。

缇奇努力稳住呼吸，一只手仍不轻不重地掐着辛西娅的喉咙：“才见到族人就把爱人抛到脑后，从来没见过比你更残忍的女人。”

辛西娅完全不为他恶狠狠的威胁所动，反而凑上去舔了一下他冒血的嘴唇，血的味道像糖一样甜：“你早就知道我是什么样的人，但你依然选择了我。”

“所以你老是仗着我这点心软有恃无恐。”缇奇垂下手臂向前一倒，压在辛西娅肩上，故意将全身重量都交给她去担负。

辛西娅踉跄了一下，用力掐上他的腰，缇奇吃痛地“嘶”了一声，拍掉她的手：“不要闹。”

但他依然没有起身的意思，埋首在她没有温度的颈项之间，辛西娅便也抱住他，两人同时沉默下来，只有轻浅而绵长的呼吸在彼此耳边起伏。

红日逐渐西沉，远方的山影慢慢没入黑暗，雪地上的影子拉得越来越长，而后随天色变淡，直到接近消失。

“天要黑了。”辛西娅拍了拍他。

缇奇像是睡着了一样没有丝毫动静。

过了一会儿，他才直起腰，低头看着她：“你想过吗？也许你所期盼的、皆大欢喜的和平永远都不会到来。”

寒风涌入两人之间，吹散了那点暖意。

辛西娅平静地回答：“我知道。但是月之民能比永远更长久，总有我能够做到的事。我只想与我爱的人一起过平凡的生活，不用战斗也不用目睹流血死亡，这难道是什么奢望吗？”

缇奇无言以对。

这个微不足道的愿望早在三十五年前就已几近实现，但那时的结局却也给了他们血的教训——

只要战争没有结束，谁都无法真正碰触到幸福。

立场相悖的爱情终将成为泡影，一己之力也无法撼动大局，谁不是在这洪流里沉沉浮浮？

从来没有结果的话题再次无以为继。

“阿嚏——”

沉重的气氛突然走了调，缇奇偏头打了个喷嚏，刚想说话，紧跟着又打了一个。

辛西娅不禁露出一点笑意，但她小心地没有让缇奇看见：“先回神殿吧，你的衣服都在里面，等天亮了再走。”

缇奇揉了揉鼻子，瓮声瓮气地说：“诺亚之间能相互感应方位，你也不想被其他人发现这里吧？接下去我可能会很忙，你和里头那两个就留在这里，我还不想太快在战场上见到你，知道了吗？”

辛西娅“嗯”了一声作为回答，不再挽留。

“那么，我走了，照顾好自己。”

缇奇最后拥抱了她一下，转身离开。


	15. Vol.14 使徒

神殿里，席鲁巴和克洛斯正坐在湖岸边聊天，他们相处得不错，相谈甚欢的声音让照在湖上的光都生出暖意，数千年的寂寥就像被风吹散的雾，只留些许残余徘徊在圣湖无边无际的深处。

克洛斯仿佛成了一个吟游诗人，对他唯一的听众侃侃而谈着神殿之外的广阔天地，虽然尽是些路过的风景与人事，但他阅历丰富、见多识广，而席鲁巴又与常世脱离整整三十五年，因此即便是平凡无奇的琐事教他说来也娓娓动听。席鲁巴与亚连幼时有几分相像，克洛斯对他还算耐心，谈话间刻意略过了与战争有关的一切，只挑些展现风土人情的奇闻趣事。

“你也复活很久了吧？这么多年来都没有出去过吗？”

席鲁巴本是一脸心驰神往，这个问题让他脸上的神采立刻黯淡下去。他摇摇头：“神殿里感觉不到时间，我不知道我复活了多久，但至少目前，我还无法离开这里。”

克洛斯看向他稚嫩的手脚，毫不客气地说：“你这副样出去了也是添乱。”他顿了顿，补充了一句，“——对某个喜欢感情用事的家伙来说。”

话音未落，离湖岸稍远的地方亮起一柱幽光，“某个喜欢感情用事的家伙”在光中现出轮廓。

“别让她知道。”席鲁巴压低声音匆匆说道，“我不想在战场上拖累任何人，虽然不甘心，但我不会乱来。”

克洛斯的面色松了一些，显然对他的自知之明十分满意。

下一秒，辛西娅走出光柱。岸边的两个人已经收拾好话题与神情，席鲁巴站起来，展露在辛西娅面前的又是一脸温和：“辛西娅，你回来了……啊，你的手……”

看到她的手正在流血，他连忙拉着她走向圣湖。

克洛斯仍坐在原地，目光落在辛西娅红肿的双唇上：“我还以为你又被那小子带走了，看来他比以前长进了一点。”

“我看你倒是没什么变化。”辛西娅扫了一眼他促狭的嘴脸，跟随席鲁巴走到湖边。

席鲁巴蹲下身，引着她将受伤的手伸进湖里，圣湖能够令月之民起死回生，治疗这点小伤自然不在话下。这一次愈合的过程清晰无比，伤口就像被擦除了一样连一丝痕迹都没有留下。

说不上惊奇，只是有些不真实，如果伤痛和死亡都能轻易抹消，生存的战斗到底又有什么意义？

克洛斯冷眼看着这一幕，辛西娅没有注意到他，因为席鲁巴起身时不小心踩到了衣摆，险些绊进湖里。

缇奇身高腿长，他的衣服对于半人高的孩子来说只能是累赘。辛西娅从行李里翻出一件男士衬衫，割掉半截袖子和下摆，正要让席鲁巴换上，回过身却看到克洛斯捡起她搁在一边的冰刀，毫不犹豫地在手掌上划了一道，鲜血立刻涌出来。

“你……”

克洛斯却很平静，好像那不是他自己的手一样：“你们觉得，这个圣湖也会对人类起效吗？”

不等辛西娅和席鲁巴明白他的用意，他直接将手放进湖里，雾一样的血色在水中弥漫开来。

印象里他一向是极为爱惜自己的人，就连圣洁都是远程武器，辛西娅皱起眉：“你下手太重了，如果不起作用，你这只手以后可能连枪都握不住。”

克洛斯满不在乎地笑了一下：“断罪者已经不是我的圣洁了。”看到辛西娅面露惊讶，这笑容里生出嘲讽，“那东西既然能让圣洁与非适格者同步，当然也能让圣洁拒绝已经匹配的适格者。”

虽然圣洁之心没有再躁动，辛西娅仍觉痛楚像幻觉一般又回到了身体里。

——连同逃离总部时的恐惧。

“你果然还记得。”

“我记得一些事，不代表我记得做出这些事的人，何况那些事情我早就知道了。”克洛斯收回手，伤口还横亘在掌心里，但已不再流血，他动了动手指，只渗出一点血水和透明的组织液，“看来对人类也有效，只是不那么立竿见影。”

他重新将手放回湖里，漫不经心地在水中拨来拨去。

比起沉默更像是沉思的寂静降临，辛西娅和席鲁巴知道他有话要说，便都没有打扰他。

过了一会儿，克洛斯才接着说：“涅亚以前有个朋友……算是个科学家吧，他提出过‘生命的螺旋’这个概念。”

考虑到眼前这两个人都离科研之道甚为遥远，他浅显地将这个前所未闻的名词概括为“世间万物的组成部分”：“据说‘生命的螺旋’拥有不可思议的力量，其中最强大的就是人类的灵魂，肉体不过是灵魂的容器，一旦灵魂消失肉体也将不复存在。”他意味深长地停了一下，“不觉得有点耳熟吗？”

“和月之民……”席鲁巴有些迟疑和无法确信，圣湖未曾对他讲述过这个世界本身，因此他实际上对此一无所知。

辛西娅却看向无声端坐在一边的玛利亚：“那么死去的人又是怎么回事？他们也没有灵魂。”

“玛利亚的灵魂只是离开了，而且如果没有咒术维持，她现在也只是一具枯骨。但离开的灵魂会去什么地方，被呼唤成为恶魔的灵魂又从何而来？”

话音渐渐变成了自言自语，克洛斯低头思索起来，一只手下意识去摸烟盒，但口袋里一无所有，那个烟盒正皱巴巴地躺在地上，里面同样什么都不剩。

失望一瞬之间溢于言表。

“算了，灵魂不是我的研究方向。”他挥去于当下无益的旁枝末节，“涅亚那个朋友我没见过，‘生命的螺旋’至今也只是未经公布和验证的一家之言，但我觉得不无道理。”

以这个理论成立为假设，克洛斯列举了两个例子：恶魔，和第二驱魔师。

恶魔由呼唤者的肉体与被呼唤者的灵魂组成，恢复人性后拥有的却只是原属于灵魂的记忆，这的确能够说明人类的记忆和情感储存于灵魂而非肉体中。

第二驱魔师则是指人造使徒的一种，不同于强迫非适格者与圣洁同步，而是在适格者濒死之际取出其大脑移植到人工培植的躯体中，以转移圣洁的适应性。

“将具有再生性能的符咒固定于第二驱魔师体内，就能使他们成为长期消耗品，就算他们的肉体、包括大脑损毁也能完全复原。结合灵魂第一性理论来看，大脑只是核心载体，符咒固定住的其实是灵魂，他们也会想起生前的事，但这是致命缺陷，直接导致后来试验终止。就结果而言第二驱魔师更具可行性，优势也很突出，如果能够克服缺陷的话，也许真能实现驱魔师的循环利用。”

从研究者的角度谈论这又一起人为的悲剧，克洛斯显出几近冷酷的平静。辛西娅听得遍体生寒，第二驱魔师的一切特性都指向一个她认识的人——

“神田……他就是第二驱魔师吧。”

克洛斯哂笑了一下，不言而喻。

提起第二驱魔师并不是为了揭露教团另一面的黑暗，克洛斯绝不会无缘无故说这些原本不打算告诉她的事，辛西娅定了定神，抹去心中同为人造使徒而升起的哀伤共鸣：“那么你有什么打算？”

克洛斯看向席鲁巴：“你说过是圣湖为你们塑造出人类的形体吧？”

席鲁巴点点头。

“也就是说月之民的肉体是‘无’，圣湖不可能无中生有，既然如此它必定和人类有所联系，我想试试圣湖能不能为月之民之外的灵魂塑造躯体。”

电光石火之间，一切前因后果都串成一线，辛西娅忽地感到心中一松。

“你想把涅亚从亚连体内分离出去，”她紧盯着克洛斯，“你也想救亚连。”

克洛斯没有否认：“只是一个推测，不妨一试。我不确定涅亚苏醒到什么地步，你尽快去把亚连带来，就算不成功也好过让他继续留在教团。袭击我们的东西意在亚连而不是涅亚，教团里虽然有鲁贝利耶坐镇也不保证绝对安全，而且他和我们的目标不同，我需要涅亚复活，也不想我的弟子消失，鲁贝利耶想要的则是一个被使徒之躯束缚的诺亚。”

他郑重地告诫：“记住，我们和鲁贝利耶只是合作互利关系，不要轻易对他交付信任。”

说完正事，克洛斯故态复萌，终是没有解释为什么教团里的非人者比起涅亚更重视亚连。

但不可否认，亚连已经被推到风口浪尖上，处于各方角力的中心。

涅亚无疑是能够左右战局的存在，亚连作为他的宿主，目前至少被四方盯着，其中最具威胁的当属诺亚一方，辛西娅猜测缇奇赶回去不仅是因为此间事了，诺亚一族想必也已经有所行动。

事不宜迟，她决定即刻出发。

“鲁贝利耶那个人什么东西都喜欢抓在手里，不会放任我们失踪的消息扩散，现在肯定只有高层才知道，不用担心下面无关的人找你麻烦，你可以拿他做幌子，剩下的就看你的运气了。”

克洛斯没有一点出谋划策的打算，说着自己也想快点复原，收回玛利亚后大大咧咧地泡进圣湖里，并且转眼就睡着了，让人怀疑刚才那个替弟子操心的好师父究竟是谁。

但教团如今的事态绝非他口中那般轻描淡写，斯曼·达克背叛与诺亚入侵一事都让教团的警戒提高到前所未有的水平，加上并非所有人都能认得每一个驱魔师，因此至少在外表上她必须足以取信于人，让看到她的人只消一眼就能相信她是个货真价实的驱魔师，而不需要向总部确认、进而致使她暴露到非人者眼前。

幸好缇奇没有把她的团服扔了。

行李里还有几件男士衣物，缇奇也许考虑过在神殿里逗留，才会把自己的衣服一并带来，却没想到最终会被她气走，辛西娅在心里道了一声歉，翻出他的裤子让席鲁巴改成她能穿的尺寸。

席鲁巴虽不是缝纫行家，但也曾给维罗妮卡打过下手，不至于一窍不通。改过的裤子勉强可以上身，再有长款团服和长靴遮掩，乍一看也像模像样。

“抱歉，我只能为你做这些了。在外面请一定多加小心。”

换好衣服后辛西娅直接打开通往外界的路。

席鲁巴难掩担忧地站在光柱之外，克洛斯也在这时掀开眼皮往这边看了一眼。

辛西娅笑着说道：“放心吧，我会尽快回来。”

光芒随即隐去她的身形。

最近的城镇在连绵雪山之外。

离神殿越远，积雪就越薄，山上的雪线也越升越高，天高地迥地显出春意盎然的好景象来。

在一条宽阔的马路上，一支探索部队与恶魔意外遭遇，数十只看起来只是路过的恶魔自上空突袭而来，将他们打了个措手不及，活下来的人立刻用结界装置组织防御，并向总部发送求援信息。

顺手袭击后恶魔们继续向东飞去，却有几只恶魔脱队留下来，既不进攻也不离开，只是嬉笑着敲打结界壁，享受探索队员们无法克制的恐惧与绝望。

混杂着金属之音的刺耳笑声此起彼伏，但这些声音却突然变成了惨叫。

青天白日之下，毫无预兆地落下密密麻麻的尖锐冰锥，每一根都带着万钧之势，被冰锥贯穿的恶魔当即冻结成冰，而侥幸逃脱的恶魔也在下一秒被巨大的冰剑拦腰斩断。

由死到生不过瞬息之间，冰锥之雨全部落地时，战斗已经结束了。黑白的身影踏着碎冰走到结界边，比冰天雪地更加寒冷的嗓音说道：“我是驱魔师辛西娅·巴蒂，你们已经安全了。”

如果这就是总部派遣的支援，未免来得太过及时，探索队员们一时没能反应过来。

“啊！是辛西娅小姐！”

寂静中，一个年轻的队员突然喊起来，声音之大让其他人立刻回过神，其中看起来像是队长、或是在队中具有威信的中年男人下令解除了结界装置。

“非常感谢您，驱魔师大人。”他走到辛西娅面前鞠了一躬，那身有些奇怪的团服让他忍不住多看了两眼，“您是接到我们的求援信号才赶来的吗？”

劫后余生的喜悦一滞，继而走了一点调。

“不，我的家乡在这附近，我的任务结束了，顺路回来看看，正好看到恶魔飞向这边。”辛西娅面不改色地说，“鲁贝利耶长官让我加入亚连·沃克所在的部队，你们知道他现在在哪里吗？”

“这……”虽然存疑，但这个驱魔师毕竟救了他们，中年队员犹豫了一下。

刚才的年轻队员挤上来：“我知道，沃克先生在约旦！”

中年队员暗地里瞪了他一眼，辛西娅假装没有看到这个警告的眼神，而跑过来的青年则是真的没有看见，他以超乎寻常的热情说道：“辛西娅小姐可能不记得我了，我是去年玛帝鲁圣洁夺回任务中的支援成员，当时您救了我和我的队友，今天您又救了我们一次！”

“是吗……”

事实上，辛西娅完全不记得当时救下来的人都是谁，会去救他们也只是因为亚连想救他们而已。但做一个救济者的感觉并不坏。

教团的确没有明文禁止支援人员向驱魔师提供他人的任务情报，中年队员自觉不是队长也没权利说三道四，被挤开后就无奈地让开了。

青年接着说：“之前听说您和马利安元帅都被鲁贝利耶长官派遣了长期任务，这么快就能完成，一定很顺利吧？”

再任由他说下去难免会引起更多怀疑，而且也没有时间多做耽搁，辛西娅含糊地点了点头：“恶魔的动向不大正常，我想尽快与沃克会合，你知道最近的方舟之门在哪里吗？”

遇袭前确实没有收到过任何恶魔汇集于此的预警，青年不疑有他，告诉辛西娅方舟之门的所在地后，他略有些歉意挠了挠头：“您也知道每个部队和任务的通行码都不一样，很抱歉，这点我就帮不上忙了。”

“谢谢，你已经帮了大忙。”

辛西娅转身准备离开。

桀桀怪笑在这时候响起，一只在冰中苟延残喘的恶魔咧开嘴：“末日已经来临了，黑色教团，接下去就是伯爵大人举办的盛大Party！这整个世界都将成为我们狂欢的舞台！期待吧哈哈哈——”

笑声戛然而止，辛西娅抬手捅进它体内，神圣之力奔涌不息，粉碎这只恶魔后继续以广阔的冰层为媒介，延展、渗透到每一个角落，封冻于冰中的恶魔，无论是死是活，全都在瞬间土崩瓦解。

死者都与生者的世界无关，直到此时此刻，辛西娅还是分辨不出灵魂“离开”与“消失”的区别。本也不该让圣洁复苏，就算没有圣洁她也能破坏恶魔，但那个爱着恶魔如同爱着人类的少年说过的话，却一直留存在她心里——

恶魔的灵魂，渴望救赎。

劲风卷起冰屑，旋转着升到高空，像是一条通向天上的路。

确认再无威胁，辛西娅与探索队告别。

接下去，直到到达方舟之门所在的城市为止，辛西娅都不再停留。

恶魔张狂的余音犹在耳边回响，探索队员们认为那只是它死前的无稽狂言，辛西娅却听出了一点弦外之音——

千年伯爵和诺亚一族，的确已经开始行动了。

几个小时后，她进入一座中型城市，顶着路人异样的目光穿过街巷，直奔该市教会。

每个教会都隶属于梵蒂冈，不一定是黑色教团的下属机构，但都会尽可能地为教团提供支援。这个城市的教堂乍一看与普通教堂无异，信众与神职人员往来自如，一派祥和的景象，但作为方舟之门的设立点，其内部必然配置有守备力量，因此辛西娅没有贸然进去。

虽然鲁贝利耶找了一个“长期任务”的好借口，然而实际上她并没有得到相应的通行码。

通行码即是所谓的“暗号”，由总部事先根据驱魔师的任务设置，分别交由指定的方舟之门管理者与驱魔师本人。这一套规定用于辨认敌我，在辛西娅逃离总部前还只是一纸提案，这次克洛斯在总部内受袭一事想必正是促使该提案实施的关键。

而没有通行码，哪怕真的受命于总部，“守门人”也不会放行，这是铁则。

躲在离教堂一条街区之外的小巷里，辛西娅让塞勒涅联络鲁贝利耶。

他们三人的合作正如克洛斯所言只是互相利用，鲁贝利耶本人却从未粉饰过这种实质，反倒让辛西娅抱有几分信任。利益关系未必就比情感纽带脆弱，作为教团如今的最高实权长官，鲁贝利耶是她能想到的唯一办法。

塞勒涅缩在她的衣领里，通讯连接时的沙沙声在耳边忽大忽小，看来鲁贝利耶所处的地方信号不好。

他不在总部吗？

辛西娅想不出都到了这种时候，还有什么大事能让他离开总部。

大约过了十几秒，通讯终于接通，噪响突然变大，而后消失，清晰的声音传了出来，却不属于鲁贝利耶：

“我们是来迎接你的哦，少年～～”

辛西娅下意识屏住呼吸。

男人的嗓音一如既往，带着些轻佻与欢快，两人在一起时他总会展现出这样富有人性的一面，然而此时，他的笑声却满是漫不经心的冷漠，让辛西娅无端想起许多人——

斯曼·达克、迪夏·巴里，还有包括伊艾卡元帅在内多达百人的牺牲者。

同那些时候一样，现在身处通信彼端的男人，只是一个诺亚。

鲁贝利耶一直都没有说话，好在通讯仍保持在畅通状态，暂时还没有被人发现。

大街上人声嘈杂，辛西娅又往巷子深处走了几步，双手拢住塞勒涅，以防周遭的响动传过去。

可以推断那边是黑色教团的地盘，但事态显然已经脱离教团控制，除了缇奇，还有其他诺亚、乃至于千年伯爵本人也在场，他们的目的正是那个与他们手足相连、却又背叛了他们所有人的男人，和缇奇一样，他们也已经发现“十四号”就寄宿在亚连体内。

时隔三十五年的重逢陷在爱与恨的漩涡里，涅亚借亚连之口再一次向千年伯爵宣告至死方休，当他说出要杀死伯爵自己成为“千年伯爵”时，隔着通讯器都能感受到伯爵的动摇，比起愤怒，更像是悲伤到难以成言，这一刻辛西娅甚至觉得在那里的人是马纳而非千年伯爵。

这种错觉也只出现了一瞬间，深重的疑惑袭上心头，涅亚的说辞与三十五年前又不一样，她依然不明白他为什么非要杀死伯爵不可。

没有一个人得到答案，涅亚只说了寥寥几句话便被亚连夺回自主权，紧跟着响起金属交鸣之声。

随着那边的战斗进一步扩大，通讯也变得不稳定起来，杂乱的声响中竟然还有神田的声音。千年伯爵大肆叫嚣着要让亚连退出黑色教团，但重心却从亚连转移到神田身上，一个叫作“阿尔玛”的名字被反复提及，与神田一起揭露了另一个名为“第三驱魔师”的悲剧——

以第二使徒、神田曾经的挚友阿尔玛·卡鲁玛的残躯融合恶魔卵壳，生成制造第三使徒的母胎。第三使徒是人而非人，由于没有圣洁限制，只需要人类的肉体和足够的下级母胎便能无限增殖，成为足以匹敌恶魔的驱魔师大军。

不得不说，鲁贝利耶实在是个不拘小节的人，只怕他看到恶魔卵的第一眼就生出了这个计划。

已经有了第二使徒，再出现第三使徒也不足为奇，辛西娅发现自己对这种事几乎麻木了，事到如今已没有人可以自称正义，战争让所有疯狂都变得理所当然。

对错无从指摘，只有一件事可以确定——

绝不能让诺亚带走亚连。

她轻声报上现处地点：“马尔科姆，我要用方舟。”

这一次鲁贝利耶终于有所回应，他用气音回以一串八位数字和“北美支部”这个坐标。似乎担心辛西娅听不清楚，说完之后他冒险重复了一遍，辛西娅用指甲尖轻轻敲了敲塞勒涅的外壳以示收到，他才隐约地松了口气。

不出所料，设有方舟之门的这座教堂处于严密的守卫中，一走进门就感受到隐秘的视线投注而来。

辛西娅停下脚步，左右扫视一圈，不是为了找到隐藏在暗处的守卫者，而是为了让自己看起来像个正常的、处在任务中的驱魔师。

早祷告时间已经过了，礼拜堂里人不多，高耸的玫瑰窗透进天光，折射出神圣又静谧的色彩，几个或是满面愁苦、或是满怀心事的信徒徘徊在圣坛前不肯离去，一心求取来自上帝的告慰。他们身边站着一个修士，注意到辛西娅后他立刻走过来。

“请问是……驱魔师吗？”

修士有些无法确定，目光在辛西娅身上蔷薇十字的纹章与略显怪异的裤子、长靴上游移了一下。

好在科学班里有一位出身缝纫世家的研究员，乔尼对设计性的执着使团服不再拘泥于制式模板，更加丰富多彩，因此修士只是迟疑了一下，很快恢复原本的谦恭：“日安，使徒大人。”

“日安。”辛西娅看了一眼圣坛前的人类，低声道，“鲁贝利耶长官交付了紧急任务，我需要使用‘门’。”

修士点点头，带着辛西娅悄无声息地离开礼拜堂，来到旁边的小礼拜堂。

这个教堂的神父、也就是“守门人”已经身在小礼拜堂中，他没有询问辛西娅的来意，而是带着温和的笑容，摊开手掌伸到辛西娅面前，辛西娅画下鲁贝利耶告诉她的暗号：“北美支部出现紧急状况，请为我打开去那里的门。”

神父收回手：“验证无误，请使徒大人随我来。”

两人先后走进一扇暗门，穿过一条昏暗的走廊，走廊尽头就是设立方舟之门的房间。

教团如今控制方舟的技术已经十分成熟，因此这里只有简单的仪器和一个操作员。

“辛西娅小姐，没想到会是你。”看起来也是从总部调任而来的操作员笑吟吟地招呼道，接着才注意到辛西娅凝重的神情，“任务不顺利吗？”

“其余的事请稍后再说，先为使徒大人开门吧，目标地点是北美支部。”神父没有给操作员寒暄的时间。操作员训练有素，立刻在仪器上输入北美支部的坐标。

辛西娅谢过他们，走到“门”的位置上，等待大门开启的同时已经做好战斗准备。

战胜所有诺亚只能是异想天开，这一次的主要目的是亚连，但以刚才听到的复杂形式来看，要在那么多诺亚、尤其是千年伯爵眼皮底下带走他们执着了三十五年之久的人绝非易事，也许她一现身就会卷入战局中。

她在脑中模拟着可能出现的情况，但无论哪一种可能性都无法排除某个至关重要的人——

缇奇。

战斗和感情。他是她战斗上的克星，也是唯一会在感情上动摇她的存在，甚至于只是想一想就让她生出逃避，唯恐三十五年前的悲剧再度降临。

可这正是她选择的路，为此一次又一次推开他伸出的手。

辛西娅深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，让脑中杂乱的思绪一并抽离。

胡思乱想并不会占用多少时间，然而本该开启的方舟之门依然毫无动静。

“怎么了？为什么还不开门？”

“门打不开。”操作员不可置信，再一次敲下键盘，让辛西娅看屏幕上跳动的“错误”字样，“北美支部的门没有响应，连接被屏蔽了。”

毫无疑问是诺亚一族的手笔，辛西娅皱了皱眉：“离北美支部最近的门呢？送我去那里。”

“抱歉，那样不行。”神父插进话来，“我等没有擅自变更方舟之门的权限，您的通行码也只能连接北美支部。”

“谁有权限？”

操作员接道：“总部，总部负责管控。”

“……”辛西娅在心中权衡了半秒钟，走到控制台前，“请联络总部，我要见李室长。”

几分钟后，科姆伊出现在屏幕上，同往常一样，仍是满脸藏不住的倦态。

操作员只上报总部有驱魔师基于紧急事项要求与室长通话，并没有说清驱魔师的身份，因此透过视讯仪器看到这个驱魔师是辛西娅时，科姆伊惊讶地睁大双眼，差点以为自己疲劳过度出现了幻觉。

“室长。”辛西娅抢在他开口之前煞有介事地说道，“任务情况有变。”

“……请说。”科姆伊立刻反应过来，正色端起一个总司令应有的临危不乱，听着辛西娅对他汇报半真半假的任务情况。

任务是假的，北美支部的危机却是真的。

“北美支部目前被不明结界笼罩，方舟之门已经被隔绝，无线电通信虽然勉强能够连上，但始终无人接听。既然是鲁贝利耶长官直接下达的命令，就请辛西娅小姐前去支援吧，总部这边立刻配置新的大门。”科姆伊对身后的研究员说了几句话，而后他拿起分离式的话筒，“我个人有些事要和你说。”他示意辛西娅也拿起话筒，同时对操作员和神父抱歉地笑了笑，“不好意思，我们想单独谈谈。”

操作员和神父不疑有他，走远一旁，并且转开头。

科姆伊这才露出深切的忧虑：“长话短说，我知道你和克洛斯元帅都不是肆意妄为的人，一定有什么原因让你们不得不离开总部——不，应该是逃离吧，我看到现场了，很惨烈。克洛斯元帅还好吗？”

辛西娅点点头，压低声音：“谢谢你还相信我们，我们没有背叛教团，但再留在教团里，我和克洛斯都很危险。”

“我知道，鲁贝利耶长官透了一点底，现在我也在追查犯人……”科姆伊闭了闭眼睛，疲倦在这一瞬间涌上眉心，又在睁眼后隐没，“你们还会回来吗？”

“我不知道克洛斯的想法，但我的话，应该不会回去了。”

科姆伊有些悲伤，却不意外：“我还是没能让你接受教团。”

“没有这回事。”辛西娅笑了，“我很喜欢现在的教团，每一次听到你们说‘欢迎回来’，我都觉得真的有了一个可以回去的地方。但是……”

“室长！可以了！”

利巴班长在科姆伊背后喊道，科姆伊握着电话侧身对他抬了抬手，再转回来时，辛西娅已经收拾好表情和原打算说出口的话。

第二使徒、第三使徒，还有百年来数不清的牺牲者与悲剧，这都不是该由某个人一力承担的错，科姆伊已经尽了最大努力去实践他的诺言。

“就像李娜莉说的，教团的确是一个温馨的‘家’，可它本质是为战争而存在的机构。”辛西娅顿了顿，“我希望有一天这样的‘小家’能够消失。抱歉，科姆伊，我不认同教团如今的做法，所以我要按我自己的想法战斗。”

说完之后她放下话筒。科姆伊张了张嘴，终是没有再说什么，同样将话筒放回原处，通讯切换回公放模式。

“许可已经通过，请出发吧，辛西娅小姐，祝你……得偿所愿。”

“……你也是。”

方舟之门另一端的联络点已经收到总部联络，在辛西娅踏出方舟后立刻交付规划好的路线，还有一个领路的通信员在旁待命。

北美支部相较于现处位置，以直线距离来看并不算远，只是中间隔着复杂的地形，常规方式再快都不可能赶得上，辛西娅对那位派不上用场的通信员致歉，接着干脆地舍弃了他们的方案。

联络点所在的城镇和北美支部都处在美国西部广阔的荒原里，离开镇界后辛西娅卷起狂风，几乎在阳光下化作一道残影。

干燥的风在奔行中像刀锋一样划过面颊，扬起的沙粒也不断钻进眼睛和鼻腔，辛西娅强忍下这些不适飞速前行，不久之后就进入一片巨型孤峰区域，裸露的红色荒地在阳光照射下近乎寂寥，一座座孤峰耸立丛生，掩盖了地表全貌。

她跃上塔型砂岩顶端，拿出地图比照太阳的角度，确认方向无误，北美支部就在这座峡谷中。

正准备跳向另一座砂岩，遥远的地平线上突然出现点点光斑，边缘浮动了一下便猛然向外辐射型爆发，一路上都时断时续的通讯在此时接通，近似爆炸的余音间夹杂着鲁贝利耶压抑的痛呼。

辛西娅心下一紧：“马尔科姆！你还好吗？！”

鲁贝利耶没有回答，不知是不是没有听见，但他喃喃地说出了一个名字：“阿尔玛·卡鲁玛……”

交战声重又响起，通讯再次中断。

“马尔科姆！塞勒涅，再试！”

塞勒涅扑腾了一下翅膀，左右晃了晃。

辛西娅咬咬牙，将地图和塞勒涅塞回外套里，以更快的速度奔向爆炸源头。

北美支部位于一片孤峰群与台地形成的特殊地貌中心，主体部分完全笼罩在一方黑色的结界里，其余部分则已经在袭击和爆炸中消失，四周的土地面目全非、一片狼藉。

另一侧的台地上正在发生激战，交战双方是两只四级恶魔与一个意料之外的人——

“林克监察官？”

中央特派监察官霍华德·林克正与四级恶魔打得难解难分。作为一个人类，即使是中央最强战斗部门“鸦”的一员，能够抵挡住两只四级恶魔的联手攻击，林克的战斗力也实在是不容小觑，他先是以重拳迎击四级恶魔，而后抓住恶魔退开的瞬间竖起符咒搭建防御壁，围住自己和另一个女性。术法一道远在圣战之前就已存在，历史悠久、博大精深，四级恶魔一时无法突破。

林克随即转身跑到结界里的女人身边，神情比面对四级恶魔时更加凝重，那女人正当妙龄，打扮得既像术士又像驱魔师，被另一层符咒束缚着动弹不得，透过符咒的间隙，辛西娅发现她的灵魂十分浑浊，性质变得与恶魔越发接近。

“第三驱魔师吗……”

飓风平地而起，四级恶魔被乱流搅得东倒西歪，攻势当即瓦解。辛西娅跳进台地上的战场，举刀砍向离得最近的一只恶魔。

此地气候干燥，仓促成形的武器不足以伤害四级恶魔坚硬的外壳，短兵相接之后刀身断裂成几截，残留的部分转瞬变为一把新刀，辛西娅再次欺身而上。然而奇怪的是，那两只恶魔这次全都避开了她的攻击，双双飞到空中，脸上露出阴冷的笑容，却没有下一步动作。

辛西娅停止追击，警惕地与它们对视：“你们想做什么？”

恶魔们一言不发，仍只是挂着令人不寒而栗的笑。

不论它们到底有什么企图，这一停手确实给了林克喘息的机会，他半跪在地，隔着符咒向辛西娅问道：“辛西娅·巴蒂，你为什么会在这里？”

虽说是辛西娅解除了他的危机，但她出现的时机太过巧妙，而且一出现恶魔就不再进攻，让人不得不心生疑虑。他所佩戴的通讯器里传来总部人员的声音，也许是有科姆伊坐镇，他们并未对辛西娅的到来表现出惊讶与质疑，反而高兴又多了一个助力。

辛西娅听着那些久违的声音，沉默不语。

“这是拒绝回答的意思吗？”

林克站起身，举起短刀，另一只手捏着符咒。

就像驱魔师不信任“鸦”一样，“鸦”也不信任驱魔师，监督与被监督的关系从没有平等可言。但没必要在无意义的战斗上浪费体力，辛西娅轻声反问道：“马尔科姆让我过来支援，我们有独立的联络渠道，他没有跟你说过吗？”

林克愣了一下，抬手关掉通讯器。

看来他并非全不知情，并且也不想将鲁贝利耶有所盘算这件事暴露出去。

“这两只恶魔大概不会再攻击了。”辛西娅继续说道，“那个结界，你有办法吗？”

林克在心中权衡了一下，最终，对鲁贝利耶的尊崇占了上风，他走出安全区域，将符咒收缩到紧贴第三驱魔师的范围。

“手涌，坚持住！”他低声对那女人说。

手涌满面痛苦，仍是咬着牙点了点头。

“我能解除这个结界，但是需要时间。”他指的是盘旋在天上的那两只意图不明的恶魔。

辛西娅回道：“恶魔交给我。”

“……你的目的又是什么？”

“你去问马尔科姆吧。”

见她打定主意把所有问题都推到不在这里的人身上，林克不再纠缠于这些旁枝末节，他走到台地边缘，正要跳下去，动作却突然停住了。

辛西娅发现他的异常，侧身看去，接着同样僵在原地。

一个男人只身走出结界。

他穿着从来没见过的白风衣与黑皮裤，富有弹性的衣料勾勒出高挑又健美的轮廓，风衣只在腰部扣了一个扣子，袒露出半片胸脯和一条手臂，白色的伤痕横亘在黑色的肌肤之上，如同某种富含隐喻的古老图腾。

风沙扬起额发，他抬头向台地上看了一眼，而后闲庭信步一般踩着空气一步一步走上来。

“炎·羽！”

诺亚的标志实在过于明显，林克二话不说发动攻击，符咒引发的爆炸扬起一片烟尘。

烟尘之后朦胧显现出高大的身影，已然来到台地之上。缇奇挥手撕开烟幕，对林克和手涌都视而不见，径直走到辛西娅面前：“你又乱来了，我前脚才走你后脚就跑出来，不是答应过我会留在那里吗，为什么总是这么不让人省心？嗯？”他顿了一下，弯腰掀开辛西娅的外套下摆，“还把我的衣服搞成这样。”

四级恶魔突然收手的疑惑有了答案。辛西娅对林克摇摇头，制止他继续攻击，缇奇才分出一点注意力：“术士先生，为了你和后面那个可怜的女人好，劝你还是别做些不自量力的蠢事。”

林克“啧”了一声，盯着缇奇，慢慢后退到手涌身边。

辛西娅拉回外套，侧移两步，挡在缇奇与林克之间：“我在做我该做的事。千年伯爵让你来阻止我吗？”

缇奇不再关注那些无关紧要的人，他摊手笑了一下：“我也在做我该做的事。千年公的计划正到紧要关头，不能被任何人打扰。但我知道你不会善罢甘休，否则你现在也不会跑到这里来了。”

注视着缇奇眼中冰冷的笑意，辛西娅难以抑制地泄露出一丝悲伤：“现在的你，是‘快乐’的诺亚？还是缇奇·米克？”

“我说过，无论哪一个都是我。和你一样，我也是凭我自己的意志效忠千年公。”在林克难以言喻的复杂注视下，缇奇上前一步抱住辛西娅，似乎这样就不会看到令他动摇的面容，“所以你说的没错，我必须阻止你。在方舟时你和罗德赌过一次，今天也和我赌一场吧，如果你赢了，我就让你进去，但如果是我赢了……”

他轻轻吻了一下她的头顶：“我会再等你三十五年。”

“果然又变成这样了……”辛西娅闭上眼，缇奇感觉到胸前沾上一点湿意，唇角的弧度苦涩起来，但他没有像以前一样温情安抚，而是松手退到台地边缘：“这正是你和我选择的结果。”

说完之后，他向后跃起，踏足于空中，居高临下的面容上再也看不见一丝情意。

四级恶魔在他的示意下围住林克和第三驱魔师。

“别担心，我不会在你面前杀人，只要他们识相点别来插手。”

林克握紧拳头，符咒在掌中被攥成一团，但他无能为力，“鸦”再强大也不可能同时与四级恶魔和诺亚对抗，何况他身后还有一个人需要他保护。

辛西娅拭去泪水，仰头对缇奇说道：“我接受。”

“辛西娅·巴蒂！”

“抱歉，林克监察官，现在是我的私事。”

辛西娅挽起袖子，划开手臂上的大血管，血液涌到掌中塑成一把厚背窄刃的刀，刀身干涸一般晦暗无比，只在刃口闪出一线光，神圣的气息混杂在血腥味中一并散发而出。

诺亚因子又开始在心底絮语，缇奇的眉眼间却显出了一点柔和：“不要再像三十五年前一样犹豫不决了啊，辛西娅。”

他驱散脚下的空气，笔直地坠落，眼中映着她黑白的身影，同样从台地边缘一跃而下。

暗红的刀刃自上而下劈砍在纯黑的手臂上，爆发而出的尖锐声响震荡着空气。

一击之后两人各自退开，仿佛只是互相打了一个轻描淡写的招呼。

“省去没有必要的试探阶段吧，”缇奇抬起手，“我们的时间都不宽裕。”

辛西娅没有回答，执刀半沉下身，目光骤然锐利起来。

“这就对了，如果连我这关都过不去，进去那里面也是送死。”缇奇对她的反应十分满意，而后面色一整，森然煞气以他为中心爆发而出。

他竖起手掌，冷道：“排除。”

周遭的气氛顿时险恶无比。

辛西娅立刻飞身而起攀上身后的台地，在山壁上用力一蹬向另一边弹射出去，紧随而来的真空领域将她之前所处的地方“啃”出一个月牙形的缺口，落地时她脚尖一点再次跳开，这一次真空领域掀翻了她身前的地皮。

缇奇的能力是“选择”，相反的应用则是“排除”，意即将指定之物清除出特定范围，这个范围由他掌控，其内部会成为完全受他支配的领域。

辛西娅的能力和缇奇类似，也是选择自然存在之物加以操纵，通过不同的物态变化达成实际的战斗应用。

巧合但也不幸的是，她能够操纵之物，同样全都是缇奇的“可选之物”，圣洁虽是例外，但她的圣洁本身不能成为武器，必须依附于具有攻击性的媒介才能发挥效用。

为了克制她的能力，缇奇将广大区域内包括泥土与岩石在内一切“可能”被操纵的东西尽数排除，真空领域以摧枯拉朽之势扩张，紧紧追在辛西娅身后，途径之处土地与山岩都像被碾碎一般土崩瓦解。

在“选择”与“排除”两种能力的牵制下，辛西娅只能选择近身作战，将寄宿着圣洁的身体化为武器。然而这同样会陷入不利的局面，缇奇的能力还有第三种应用——既不选择，也不排除，碰触之物形同于无，一旦被他抓到，他就能直接破坏任何一个要害部位，因此辛西娅不想贸然进入他的领域，在那里面连呼吸都会受阻，行动力更是大打折扣。她一边躲避，一边寻找突入的良机。

当她被逼到北美支部的结界边缘时，缇奇停下手：“你应该很清楚，不靠近我就不可能打倒我，你还要躲到什么时候？”

辛西娅咬了咬牙。

缇奇站在他的领域中央，像一个战无不胜的王，好整以暇地笑道：“是我看错了吗？你似乎还有点下不了手。那么让我告诉你一件事吧，在我出来之前，神田优已经和少年打起来了哦。”

辛西娅愣了一下，从他若有深意的笑容间明白过来。

诺亚一族要的是涅亚而非亚连，让一个诺亚完全觉醒的最快方法就是让他持续遭受圣洁攻击，所以神田和第三使徒都只是让涅亚觉醒的工具而已。

她想起涅亚复苏的那一夜里缇奇说过的话，那时他分明也不期待这样的发展。

“缇奇……你也希望涅亚取代亚连吗？”

“我个人当然更喜欢少年，他至少打着一手好牌，涅亚除了残害手足还会什么？”缇奇叹了一口气，“但是千年公需要涅亚。”

辛西娅不知道该不该把克洛斯的打算告诉他，这里现在聚集了各方的耳目，而她不想暴露月之民的根本。

“好吧，既然你不过来，那就换我过去吧。”

玩笑般的语气打断她的思绪，缇奇举步走来，没有被衣袖覆盖的右手硬化成黑色利爪，笑容里浓烈的战意与杀机令辛西娅觉得浑身陡然游走过一阵战栗——

并非出于恐惧，而是连她自己都无法想象的，兴奋。

他们从未真正交战过，和三十五年前不一样，这一次是无关爱恨情仇的单纯的攻防战，是以她的生命和他的忠诚为赌注的一场豪赌。

没有后退，不容敷衍，胜负未分永不终止，开局之人理应坐到最后。

“不，之前是我失礼了。”辛西娅深吸一口气，“那么，我来了。”

仿佛是一句咒语，漫天风沙突然席卷而来，一时间天昏地暗。

缇奇谨慎地停下脚步，狂风暴沙被真空领域隔绝在外，但也遮掩了辛西娅的行踪。

这样的战斗才有乐趣可言，他愉快地笑了。

滚滚沙尘遮天蔽日，视野里只有一片混沌。缇奇耐心地站在原地，被排除之物在“选择”下重组为坚硬的屏障。

一线红光突然显现，划破尘幕自上空劈落，撞击声在屏障外侧被风声吞没，刀口只没入屏障些许。有形之物可供落足，辛西娅站在屏障上按住刀背继续向下施压。

“无法操纵就直接破坏吗？不错的想法。”缇奇笑吟吟地抬起手，掌心涌出紫黑的光。

这种攻击模式辛西娅从未见他使用过，本能让她立刻侧身避让，一道光柱几乎在同时穿透屏障与她擦肩而过，灼烧般的痛楚当即在肩头炸开。

还未稳住身形便觉得脚下一空，她暗叫“糟糕”，缇奇在她躲避时撤掉了屏障，她不可避免地落在地上，顿时感到呼吸不畅。

空间再一次封闭起来，周身一无所有，辛西娅飞快地做出判断——肺里的氧气支撑不了多久，在氧气耗尽前她必须结束战斗，缇奇无法选择她手中蕴含圣洁之力的血刃，这正是她一开始就放弃惯用作战方式的原因，长武器产生的距离也能够让她避免被缇奇直接抓住。

这一次，辛西娅一改之前的退守态度，笔直地冲向缇奇，两人缠斗起来。缇奇硬化的双手攻防兼备，因为不受真空领域限制而十分灵活，辛西娅则采用大开大合的战法，每一刀都沉重地砍在缇奇身上，若不是真空无法传声，两人只怕会被爆响震出耳鸣。

攻击再一次被格挡住时，血制长刀的刀身突然扭曲变形，闪电般绕过硬化的手臂袭向脖颈，缇奇始料未及，硬化的速度慢了一步，被刀刃在肩颈处划出一道血口，圣洁之力随即从伤口渗入。他按住伤口，甩掉像蛇一样缠在手臂上的刀，跳开几步远离辛西娅。

辛西娅没有追击，紧盯着他思考下一次攻击该如何得手，比血还要鲜艳的眼睛里，璀璨的色彩前所未有地凝聚起来。

鲜血与疼痛都教人无比畅快，缇奇甚至想要开怀大笑。

这一次的确和三十五年前不一样了。

“我喜欢你现在的样子！”他大声说——尽管完全无法传到辛西娅耳中。

他喜欢她一心一意只想着打倒他的模样，眼里心里全部都是他，专注得就像世间只剩下他们两个人。

“就是这样啊，辛西娅！战斗本就该是为了生存，而不是寻死！”

墨一般漆黑的颜色浸染每一寸肌肤，缇奇硬化全身，像一头黑色的兽直冲上来。辛西娅反攻为守，血刃变形为盾牌抵挡利爪疾风骤雨般的攻势。

战斗拖得越久就越发不利，氧气在激战中加速消耗，辛西娅已经明显感觉到胸闷，动作也有所迟缓。缇奇没有放过这个破绽，更加猛烈地进攻，纯黑的面容让辛西娅几乎以为曾出现在方舟里的那个诺亚再度归来。

这样下去诺亚因子又会占上风，她立刻做出决断，当缇奇再次袭来时，她将血之盾牌软化成富有弹性的布状物卷住他的手，两人的距离立刻缩短。缇奇扬起另一只手以万钧之势挥下，辛西娅无动于衷，紧紧抓住他被捕获的手臂，手掌贴着铠甲般的肌肤向上滑。

血液的温度与流动时生机勃发的声响清晰可辨，千条万缕汇地进胸膛中那颗强劲有力的心脏里。缇奇可以选择万物，但他无法将自身的存在排除，输赢只在于谁的动作更快。

“嗡——”

突然之间，地动山摇。

真空领域里本该静谧一片，地鸣之声却通过双脚直接传到大脑里。辛西娅和缇奇猛然一惊，同时停手。

缇奇从昂扬的战斗状态中脱离，诺亚之间最本源的联系让他比辛西娅更早明白过来——

千年伯爵的计划已经成功了。

那么这场战斗还有必要继续下去吗？

他看着辛西娅，辛西娅似乎还没有回过神，手掌按在他的胸膛上，只差一步就能让他被自己的血液刺穿，而他的利爪距离她的头颅也只有毫厘之差。

接着他发现她的脸色开始泛青，眼里的光也变得涣散，很明显她已是强弩之末，再不可能像刚才一样战斗。

他抓住她冰冷的手，拦腰将她拉入怀中，低头索取了一个深邃的吻，辛西娅下意识给予回应，迫切地自他口中汲取氧气，整个人都轻颤起来。

真空领域随即消失，新鲜空气涌入肺中，辛西娅大口呼吸着，并且被夹在空气中的沙粒呛了一口。

缇奇笑起来，一边拍着她的背为她顺气，一边得意地说：“你输了。”

辛西娅在剧烈的咳嗽中抬眼看了他一下，就像翻了个漂亮的白眼。

风沙停歇时辛西娅才稳下呼吸，她低着头靠在缇奇肩上，浑身上下都再也感觉不到一丝战意——这种距离上缇奇能有千百种杀人方法，而她先机尽失，可以说已经毫无胜算。

战斗的确结束了，事情却还没有了结。缇奇收起笑容，抬手探入她的胸腔，顿了一下，握住那颗被圣洁占据的心脏。

虽然在这场战斗开始之前，他就决定要毁掉这个至今梗在他们之间的圣洁，哪怕真的要再等上三十五年，也好过两个人都困在死局里。但是此时此刻，看着她平静的面容，他却怀疑这样做到底还有没有意义。

无论是赌博还是战斗，只要对手是他赢面都不大，她对这一点心知肚明，仍是走进他主导的战场。当年那个连生存意义都需要别人赋予的行尸走肉早已不复存在，她为之而战的东西也不再是职责或仇恨，那么他们之间真正的阻碍到底是什么？

——缇奇其实知道答案。

“还不动手吗？”察觉到他的犹豫，辛西娅抬起头，神色里依然看不见半点波动，仿佛离死亡仅一步之遥的人不是她。

与她的视线交缠着，缇奇沉默了很久，终于承认自己下不了手。

既然圣洁不是唯一的问题，那么就没有必要再杀她一次，何况他也无法确定月之民的“不死不灭”是否绝对万无一失。

“你知道我的本意并不是要你死。但是愿赌服输，你能不能离开这里？”他不抱希望地问。

辛西娅果然没有回答，只是抬起手臂攀上他的脖子，整个人软软地贴到他身上。为了不伤到她，缇奇松开抓住圣洁的手往回缩了缩，没有完全抽离，他不想自欺欺人地把她的举动认做是一种撒娇，她前所未见的乖顺反倒让他警惕起来。

“你……”

“我是输了。”羽毛般的轻吻落在耳朵上，辛西娅伸出舌尖舔了一下他的耳钉，湿热的触感顺带卷过耳垂。激战方休，正是身体最敏感的时候，蹿过脊柱的酥麻电流让缇奇晃了一下神，没听清她到底说了什么。

辛西娅贴在他耳边，仿若诉说着爱语，轻柔地接下去：“但是你也没有赢！”

缇奇一惊，辛西娅在他反应过来前推开他，缇奇本能地将五指内扣，指尖险险擦过圣洁之心，辛西娅用力敲在他的关节上打偏这只手，向后跳开脱离他的掌控。缇奇正要追上去，却发现双脚不知何时被血液化作的冰冻在地上。

与此同时，半空中突然爆发出一阵强光，一只眼熟的金色魔偶出现在头顶正上方，体积像吹气球一样暴涨足有数百倍，背着阳光向地面投下巨大的阴影。缇奇震惊地发现它离自己越来越近，连外壳上最细微的纹理都清晰可见。

“喂辛西娅！这个玩笑太过火了吧！！”

“对不起！”

辛西娅飞快地跑出那片阴影，只留下毫无诚意的余音。

“a—u—m——”

空中响起似远似近的咒文，缇奇愣了一下，认出那竟然是克洛斯的声音。紧跟着便是“轰”的一声响，巨大化的魔偶当头砸下来，缇奇被它压在身下，彻底失去踪影。

“——结界破坏！”

魔偶张开大嘴，球状闪电自口中喷发而出，轰隆撞上北美支部的结界，结界转瞬之间瓦解，露出内里千疮百孔的建筑。

塞勒涅与鲁贝利耶的连接当即恢复，辛西娅听到千年伯爵在那边高声庆祝涅亚的觉醒与亚连的消亡。鲁贝利耶已经顾不上被发现，透过通讯器催促道：“巴蒂！动作快一点！绝不能让他们夺走十四号！”

“马上就到。”

跑过金色魔偶身边时，辛西娅略停了停：“谢了，蒂姆甘比。克洛斯很好，不用担心。”

蒂姆甘比喷出一口气，仿佛在说“不用谢”，看到从辛西娅衣领里钻出来的塞勒涅，它友好地摇了摇尾巴，塞勒涅同样摇摇尾巴想要飞出去，辛西娅将它塞回原处，目光滑到蒂姆甘比下方。

诚然诺亚绝不会因为这点小事受伤，她还是有些愧疚。

“以后有机会再向你赔礼道歉吧。”

说完之后，也不管缇奇听不听得见，她向北美支部飞奔而去。

“等等！巴蒂！”

林克抱着手涌跳下来，同样在蒂姆甘比身边停了一下。

蒂姆甘比扇动相较于身躯显得极为稚嫩的翅膀，挨不着地的小短腿在空气里徒劳地划了一下，贴着地面的“腹部”向内紧缩，再猛地弹出，整个身体于是一跃而起，像颗巨大的皮球一样蹦着前进。

“……”林克摇了摇头，拔腿追上它。

天空中的四级恶魔直到此时才回过神，俯冲向他们。

‘行了，别追了。’

主宰者的命令让它们定住身形。

缇奇拨开碎石从土坑里坐起来。所有人的身影都已经消失了，作为诺亚他有义务去阻拦他们，但他只是往那个方向瞥了一眼，而后专心打理起自己灰头土脸的形象，一粒一粒摘掉夹在头发里的沙石碎屑。

“Joyd大人？”恶魔们疑惑地望着他，等待下一个命令。

回想起刚才的事，缇奇终是忍不住失笑：“这家伙啊……”

以前只会一根筋死战到底的人，竟然学会使诈从战场上逃跑了，这对她来说可真是出人意料的成长。

“还说什么以后……算了，那样也不错。”

他重新绑好头发，抬头仰望着苍穹，干燥的天空澄澈而高远，从未想到与她一战之后还能拥有如此明朗的心情。

一声巨响在这时自北美支部爆发而出。

缇奇站起来。

对了，战争还没有结束。

爆炸让北美支部彻底化作废墟，位于地底的研究所因为表层建筑被毁而暴露在外，浓烟笼罩着爆炸中心，令人无法看清。

除此之外皆是一片乱象，人类们分散在各处，身上都有或轻或重的伤，好在暂时性命无虞，亚洲支部长召唤的守护精灵保护了他们，同时束缚着一个开始恶魔化的第三使徒。

这个第三使徒比手涌的情况更加严重，以凄惨来形容也毫不为过，守护精灵抑制了恶魔化的速度，让他卡在人形向恶魔形转变的中间阶段，属于人的部分被不成型的恶魔肉块挤压着，痛苦与怨恨之声教人不忍听闻。

而在孵化出阿尔玛·卡鲁玛这个恶魔的巨大卵壳顶端，千年伯爵与他的族人站在那里，犹如主宰人世浮沉的神明，居高临下地欣赏着他们亲手书写的悲剧。

千年伯爵那高大又滑稽的身形实在过于显眼，辛西娅在看到他的一瞬间迅速矮身，钻进一堆纠缠在一起的管道之间，所有人和非人都被爆炸吸引，因而谁也没有注意到她。

浓烟很快被风吹散，露出一块被爆炸夷平的土地，神田倒在那里，就像砸倒的石膏像一样支离破碎。

但他还活着，即使变成了这幅模样，第二使徒强大的再生性能还是让他活了下来。与月之民不同，第二使徒的再生消耗的是灵魂本身，随着躯体复原，神田的灵魂也变得更加虚弱，可想而知，长此以往，他的灵魂终将因为枯竭而湮灭。

这就是“对驱魔师循环利用”的真相。

“马尔科姆，你以前说希布拉丝卡是凶手，可你也已经变成同样的凶手了啊……”

鲁贝利耶没有回答。

离神田不远的地方还有一个刻着咒纹的圆球，它原本属于一个完整的人，而今人体已经在自爆中灰飞烟灭，灵魂却还依靠咒术勉强维系着，犹如风中残烛与水上浮萍，脆弱得不堪一击。

恶魔化没有改变第二使徒的特性，阿尔玛很快也开始再生，细密的血肉以再生核心为中心滋长而生。

“神田！阿尔玛！”

浑身是伤的少年突然闯入视野里。亚连光裸着上身，腹部有一道贯穿型伤口，鲜血源源不断地自伤口中淌出来，滴落在他走过的地方。他伤得很重，以至于步履蹒跚，但这些皮肉之伤相较于他的灵魂都不值一提，辛西娅清晰地看到他的灵魂完全变质了，以前只是在人类灵魂间混有异物，如今这个“异物”已经壮大，甚至比他本人的灵魂更具有鲜明的存在感。

亚连跌跌撞撞地跑向神田和阿尔玛，而后双腿一软跪倒在两人身边，从辛西娅的角度只能看到他耸动的肩背，似乎正在哭泣。

涅亚不会怜悯人类至此，此时占据身体主权的无疑是亚连本人。

辛西娅轻手轻脚地转移到另一根管道上，那里的空隙大一些，视角也有所改变，她小心翼翼地探出头，飞快地看了一眼千年伯爵。

伯爵目不转睛地盯着亚连，几乎称得上专注，但他和诺亚一族都再未动手，这让辛西娅更加肯定涅亚的确已经完全觉醒，否则千年伯爵不会如此气定神闲。

冷眼旁观只因一切已成定局。

缇奇不知何时已经回到伯爵身边，被伯爵超过两米的外壳遮挡住大半身形，辛西娅险些没有看到他。

她立刻缩回来。

缇奇若有所觉，向这边张望了一下，正打算过来，下一秒又转回头。

亚连站起身，抱起阿尔玛无法复原的残躯走到神田身边。

阿尔玛泪流满面，却仍是笑了，这笑容转眼破碎开来，属于恶魔的黑暗物质攀附在他的灵魂之上，裹挟着他向天生长。

如同出于淤泥的白莲，越是污秽便越是圣洁，沐浴着阳光，阿尔玛在这一刻竟然显出圣人之姿，却只像泡影一般，轻轻一碰就会消散。

“真是残忍呀，千年公。”缇奇低声说。

其他诺亚转头看向他。

千年伯爵笑道：“爱与悲剧，一向如此。不要在这种事情上感同身受哦，小缇奇，你这孩子总是这么多愁善感……哎呀？”

一条白色飘带无声无息地缠上伯爵，猛然向下一拽。

“千年公！”

缇奇眼疾手快抓住伯爵，强劲的力量带得他身形一歪，谢礼尔跟着揪住伯爵的衣服，另一只手还抱着罗德的布娃娃，而瓦伊兹利依然坐在地上，捂着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔抱怨头疼使不上力。

“千年公你为什么不多带一个武斗派啊！”作为在场唯一能打的诺亚，缇奇顿时也觉得头疼无比。

更多飘带自下方飞射上来，搅得诺亚们手忙脚乱、无暇他顾之后，亚连举起神田跃到空中，将他抛向阿尔玛，接着在他们下方打开方舟之门。

神田抱着阿尔玛落入门中，亚连立刻下达破坏指令，话音未落，一个人影突然蹿到他身后，拽起他的衣领一起撞向大门。

“辛西娅小姐？！”

“辛西娅！”

缇奇扔下伯爵冲到门前，但那两个人的身影已经没入门中，他抓住还留在门外的神道小丑往外扯，白色的飘带绷紧了一瞬，继而被粉碎的大门切断，从末端开始飞快消散。

而这些飘带的另一端，原本缠在千年伯爵身上。

“这下糟了……”

虽然他们本就不打算带走亚连——涅亚，但这和他被人从眼前抢走是两码事。缇奇小心翼翼地回过头，千年伯爵趴在地上毫无动静，身上的飘带已经消失了，另外三个诺亚同样提心吊胆地围着他。

过了一会儿，伯爵才慢慢爬起身，重新戴上帽子，整张脸都笼罩在帽檐投下的阴影里。

一把南瓜伞浮现在他手中。

缇奇背上一凉，连忙跑回他身边。

下方的人类们眼睁睁地看着伯爵举起伞，像待宰的羔羊一样恐惧又无力。

“我现在，非常，非常，生气哦，黑色教团。所以请诸位都去死吧！”

南瓜伞向下挥落。

挥到一半却顿住了。伞尖所向之处，方舟之门再一次开启，白色的身影走出来，无所畏惧地对他说道：“我回来了，伯爵。”

几分钟前。

为了让任何一方都无法再找到神田与阿尔玛，亚连将方舟定位在玛帝鲁的地下都市中。

闪着荧光的“门”显现于巍峨的穹顶之下，清风盘旋而起，吹散地底的沉沙，同时托着从“门”中掉出来的人稳稳落下。

神田靠坐在半截石柱上，怀抱着阿尔玛破碎的身躯，方舟之门在半空中开始崩塌，门内却出现另外两个身影。神田看了他们一眼，垂下目光。

此时已经没有什么人和事能够撼动他了，第二使徒的悲剧即将在此落幕。并不悲伤，只是有些遗憾，时过九年他才与故人重逢，却再没有更多未来。

“神田！”

亚连跳到地上冲向他们，辛西娅跟在他身后，谨慎地往周围看了一圈。

连亡灵都已离去的废弃之都如今只剩下安宁，但她还记得曾经发生在这里的故事，也记得亚连亲手在这片黄沙下埋葬了一个拥有人心的人偶和爱着人偶的老人。

命运循环往复。

即将靠近阿尔玛时，亚连突然刹住脚，圣洁被残留的黑暗物质触动，竟然隐隐出现失控的前兆，这种情况已经许多年不曾发生过。

冰一样的声音在他背后说道：“把你的圣洁收回去，不然它可能会连你体内的涅亚一起攻击。”

亚连强迫圣洁停止发动，神道小丑与破灭之爪都恢复原状，他转身看向辛西娅：“辛西娅小姐怎么会知道十四号的名字？你一直都在那里吗？这究竟是……”

无数疑问涌上来，他甚至不知道应该先问哪一个。

“很久以前和涅亚打过一点交道，不用在意。”辛西娅一带而过，“长话短说吧，克洛斯想让你和涅亚分离，我要做的就是带你去找他。”

亚连茫然地重复：“和涅亚……十四号分离？”

辛西娅点点头，目光滑过阿尔玛，继而对上神田抬起的眼。

在所有人的共识里，神田一直是一个脾气糟糕的人，面对他人时不是冰冷无情就是怒气冲冲，都让他拥有这个年龄应有的活力。但这一刻他却十分平和，让辛西娅错觉他和阿尔玛已经同时死去了。

“神田……”她顿了顿，决定遵从自己的意愿，“你和阿尔玛也一起来吧，我想那里也能救他一命。”

神田愣了一下，似乎花了一点时间来理解她的话。

而后死一样的安宁激荡起来，他抱紧阿尔玛，轻声在他耳边说道：“阿尔玛，你听到了吗？”

“……我可以……得救吗……”阿尔玛勉强转过头，气若游丝地说。

神田调整了一下姿势，让他面向辛西娅。

“我一直……憎恨着教团……一直……无法原谅。但我也……杀了……很多人，还用……恶魔的力量……”说到这里阿尔玛痛苦地颤抖了一下，黑暗物质在他身上崩出更多裂纹。喘了口气，他继续说下去：“这样的我……也能活下去吗？”

辛西娅走到他们身前，低头看着阿尔玛，他的眼睛已经看不见了，残破的面容里，长达九年的爱恨情仇交织在一起，让他在渴望救赎的同时又惶惶不安，唯恐所谓希望终是水月镜花。

“你想和神田在一起吗？”

阿尔玛连点头的力气都没有，眼角流下的泪却已道明一切。

“那么，想要和所爱之人在一起的心情，又有什么错呢？”

“谢谢……谢谢你们。”

泪中带笑的模样令人难过。

“这样，真的能行吗？”亚连在一旁问道。

辛西娅叹了口气，实话实说：“我不知道。”

就连亚连到底能不能和涅亚分离，她也无法确定，一切都只建立在推测之上，或许到了最后仍是空欢喜一场。

“就按你说的做吧，反正也不会更糟糕了。”神田抱着阿尔玛站起来，“不管结果如何，我们都接受。”

辛西娅于是让亚连将方舟之门定位在“月之民的神殿”。

这个地方前所未闻，甚至连个确切的“地名”都算不上，亚连为难地说他只能把“门”开在那些他去过的地方。

辛西娅尽可能详细地向他描述神殿所在的大致位置与周边环境，见亚连还是面有难色，她只好说道：“涅亚能够随心所欲地控制方舟去任何地方，既然他可以，你应该也可以。”

后面的话不言而喻——涅亚已经觉醒，这份能力理应跟着复苏。

亚连曾在意识世界和涅亚有过短暂的交流，现在看来那并不只是幻觉，他尝试着呼唤涅亚，但什么回音也没有，这一刻他又觉得涅亚根本不存在。

然而时间不等人，亚连只好闭上眼，细细回想着每一次建立新的方舟之门时的感觉，特定的地点和清晰的画面都被他从脑海里清空，他努力让自己只想着一个地方——克洛斯所在的地方。

‘回应我啊，方舟！阿尔玛快没有时间了！’

也许是涅亚听到了他的恳求而大发善心，也许是他真的进一步掌握了方舟的操控之法，黑暗中蓦然闪过一道光，他睁开眼睛：“找到了！”

不规则的绿色方块应声出现。

门的另一边正是皑皑白雪与连绵冰川，辛西娅确认之后走回来说道：“定位没有错，我们走吧。”

亚连却在这时开启另一扇门。

“亚连，你做什么？克洛斯还在等你。”

亚连披上神道小丑，对辛西娅道了声歉：“我也很想见师父，也想快点解决十四号……涅亚的问题，但是北美支部里还有很多人，伯爵的目标是我，我不能连累他们。辜负你的好意了，辛西娅小姐，神田和阿尔玛就拜托你了。”

现在让亚连回去，以后也许不会再有机会带走他，但他说的不无道理，是她自己没有考虑周全，而她本该与他一起去解救那些人。辛西娅犹豫了一下，终是没有阻止。

“亚连·沃克。”

纯白的身影即将没入门中，神田突然叫道他的名字。亚连惊讶地回过头，神田以这辈子都不曾有过的坦率说道：“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”亚连高兴地笑起来，“你终于肯好好叫我的名字了。”


	16. Vol.15 圣洁之心

走出方舟，大门随即碎成粉末，亚连切断了这条通路。

鲁贝利耶的联络紧随而至，比冰天雪地更为寒冷的声音从塞勒涅嘴中传出，质问着辛西娅为什么让亚连去而复返。

辛西娅正带着神田赶往神殿，方舟不能直接在神殿中开启，因此定位有所偏差，好在并不远。

听到鲁贝利耶的话，她同样冰冷地回道：“亚连是为了你们才回去的，他不希望你们被他牵连，你连这都看不出来吗？”

“……”

鲁贝利耶并不是昏庸的上位者，何尝不明白这个道理，他沉默了一下，揭过这件事：“第二驱魔师在你那里吧？第三驱魔师失控了，必须立刻破坏阿尔玛·卡鲁玛，否则第三驱魔师的恶魔化无法解除！”

神田的脸色一瞬间变得像刀锋一样危险。

“在你决定利用恶魔的力量时，就该想到会变成这样。”辛西娅对神田摇摇头，示意他稍安勿躁，“我知道你一直认为任何人都可以为战争牺牲，但也有人坚持没有人理应被牺牲，这一次我支持亚连，他只是做了你我本该做的事。”

说话间已经到了冰川脚下，她撕开伤口拍在冰壁上，幽光腾升而起。

“阿尔玛不会再是你的困扰了。就这样，之后再和你联络。”

“巴蒂！……”

光影变换间，鲁贝利耶的声音由此中断。

神殿里，克洛斯已经离开圣湖，身上两处一度致命的枪伤尚未完全愈合，但他没有再泡在湖水里，而是无所事事地坐在岸上继续跟席鲁巴说故事。

光柱亮起来时他有些惊讶，辛西娅回来的时间比预计里早许多，而她没能带回亚连却并不让他失望，他本也没指望过轻易就能成功，反倒是一同回来的另一个人出乎意料。

“神田优？还有这是……恶魔吗？”

克洛斯走近他们，只消一眼便透过阿尔玛胸前的再生核心看穿他的身份：“变成这样还能活着，张家的术法果真名不虚传。”

对于这种研究员独有的目光，神田现在极为敏感与反感，立刻侧身挡住阿尔玛，克洛斯顶着他杀气腾腾的目光看向辛西娅。

“等下再说。”辛西娅匆匆拉着神田走到湖边，让他把阿尔玛放进湖里。

尽管表明过会接受一切结果，神田仍是忍不住面露怀疑。辛西娅也知道这一切看起来都太过怪异，但现在没有时间从头开始解释。

水声响起来，席鲁巴走下湖岸，在水中对神田伸出手：“他撑不下去了，我能感觉到他的灵魂正在消散，把他交给我吧，我们的‘母亲’会治愈他。”

神田回头看了一眼“听说”被谋杀、如今却好端端站在这里的克洛斯，咬了咬牙，避开席鲁巴的手，抱着阿尔玛趟进湖里。

湖水逐渐没过膝盖，继而是大腿和腰际，奇妙的感觉涌上来，似乎接触到湖水的不是这具血肉之躯，而是内里更本质的东西。

当湖水终于碰到阿尔玛时，神田惊讶地发现两者接触的地方正在溶解，他立刻抬高手。

“不要紧，圣湖在清洗他的黑暗物质。”席鲁巴在旁边解释道。

素未谋面的孩子长得与辛西娅有几分相似，温和的声音和面容却都具有她所欠缺的、安抚人心的力量，像极了某个刚刚分别的人。

事到如今除了相信也别无他法，神田小心翼翼地托着阿尔玛浸入水中。

布满裂纹的残躯从体表开始溃散，痛苦的面容却舒展开来，阿尔玛隐约露出一点笑意，而后整个人都向下沉去。

“阿尔玛！”

“别碰他！”席鲁巴拉住他。

水中现出暗影，大量黑色的油状物质浮上水面，散发出浓烈的恶意，神田强忍住攻击或退避的冲动，死死盯着那层漂浮物的中心。

几分钟后，黑暗物质像是被湖水中和了一样慢慢消失。席鲁巴才退后一步，神田仿佛得到信号，一头扎入水中。

水下广阔无垠的世界里，纯白的灵魂对他伸出手。

越过生死、越过伤痛，两人的双手再一次紧密交握。

猜测至此得到验证，辛西娅终于松了一口气。

克洛斯从湖心收回目光，指向她的肩膀：“你不下去处理一下吗？”

暴露在破损衣料之外的伤口血肉模糊，缇奇言出必行，确实没有手软，当时如果没有躲过那一击，她的脑袋只怕已经被轰碎了。

但不影响行动的伤再凶险也微不足道，因此辛西娅只是轻描淡写地一眼扫过：“如果一受伤就想着立刻治好，总有一天我会变得无法战斗。”她顿了一下，似乎想起什么，浅笑起来，“要是护士长听到这种话，一定会勃然大怒吧。”

“这地方对她来说可算是天堂了。”克洛斯随口接道。

谈论不在这里、以后很可能也不会再见到的人，除了感伤和缅怀，不会给人更多良好的感受，他们没有继续这个话题。

“说正事吧。”

辛西娅正色下来，概述了一遍发生在北美支部的事，她刻意略过与缇奇的战斗，只挑了几个有关亚连的重点。

“这么说，亚连送你们来这里之后，又跑回诺亚和鲁贝利耶面前了？”

辛西娅点点头。

“这个笨蛋徒弟。”克洛斯脸上闪过一丝笑意，转瞬隐没，取而代之的是于他而言少见的忧虑，“教团里的方舟属于涅亚，只有他才能完全操控，看来他已经彻底觉醒了，现在是分离他和亚连的最好时机，再拖下去，涅亚为了获得身体，绝对会吞噬亚连的意识，这是诺亚因子的本能。”他略有些嘲讽地说，“在求生欲这点上，诺亚一点都不输给人类。”

他们说话的时候，神田带着阿尔玛回到岸边，阿尔玛已经恢复人类形态，无论是黑暗物质还是再生核心都彻底脱离，但他现在只能算是一个有实体的灵魂，短期内还无法离开圣湖。

神田则带着一身被湖水洗涤后的干净走上岸，满身创伤早已自愈，黑色的再生符咒赫然盘踞于整个左胸，脸上却只有尘埃落定后的安宁。

听到克洛斯的话，他插嘴问道：“豆芽菜……我是说亚连·沃克，他和诺亚到底怎么回事？”

作出回答的却不是克洛斯或辛西娅——

“那孩子，是个诺亚哦。”

柔和的声音在神田身后响起，阿尔玛趴在湖岸边，惋惜地说：“黑暗物质相当于千年伯爵的分身，还是恶魔的时候，我能够感觉出来，亚连完全就是一个诺亚，而且是和伯爵相同的存在。”

“相同的存在？”辛西娅愣了一下。

迷雾里裂开一条罅隙，第一次见到涅亚时的记忆涌出来，她猛然转向克洛斯：“千年伯爵……马纳和涅亚，他们真的是亲兄弟吗？”

克洛斯移开目光，似是而非地回道：“他们血脉相连。”

“我看得出来他们的灵魂一模一样！”辛西娅逼近他，“回答我，千年伯爵和涅亚，他们真的‘只是’兄弟吗？”

“……”克洛斯闭了闭眼，“我说过，马纳不完全是千年伯爵，而千年伯爵，也从来就没有什么兄弟。”

叹息的话语形同于默认，往昔不得其解的疑惑也都有了答案。

辛西娅一把揪住他的衣襟：“难怪塞拉斯·坎贝尔会说涅亚死后千年伯爵才真正归来，他们根本就是同一个人！”

克洛斯被扯得只能低下头，神情依然无动于衷：“塞拉斯·坎贝尔只是一个自以为是的疯子，不要把他的话当真。就算你知道这些事又能做什么？千年伯爵是一个人还是两个人有区别吗？你爱的人还是会站在他的阵营里。”

“所以我才希望这场该死的战争早点结束！”

凌厉的声音在湖面上回荡。

克洛斯闭上嘴，眼里闪过一丝讶然，其他人也都诧异地看着她。

寂静片刻，辛西娅慢慢松开手，退后一步，继而在手掌中凝结出一层薄冰拍到脸上。

等到薄冰完全被体温融化，她才抹了一把脸，收拾好所有失常与失态，平静地说下去：“涅亚说他想取代千年伯爵，你们也都认为他是这场战争的关键，你们想培养出第二个千年伯爵去对抗现在的伯爵吗？”

确认她已经冷静下来，克洛斯才理了理衣襟，脸上露出荒谬的笑：“别开玩笑了，你以为千年伯爵是流水线上的量产货吗？‘你们’又是谁？鲁贝利耶？我和他可不是一伙的。”

“那么你的目的又是什么？”

“让涅亚回归现世，仅此而已。至于涅亚想做什么，还是让他亲口告诉你吧。”

多说无益，辛西娅打算立刻就去找亚连。

“你知道他现在在哪里吗？”克洛斯在背后叫住她。

辛西娅停下脚步：“……教团，或者诺亚手里。只有这两种可能，我会想办法确认。”

克洛斯对她在这两方的情报来源心知肚明，无论是居心叵测的掌权人，还是深陷情网的诺亚，在他看来都不值得信任，他们被信念支配，个人感情永远退居第二。

但由于自己也算是这种人，克洛斯对此不置一词，只是让辛西娅把塞勒涅给他，而后捡起她为席鲁巴裁衣服时剩下的碎布头，咬破手指在布上画了几笔符咒，卷成一团塞进塞勒涅嘴里。

“北美支部的事不可能不惊动中央，运气好的话，现在还在审查阶段，亚连只是被总部收押，运气糟一些，中央已经作出裁决，而他则被转移到梵蒂冈，不过这种可能性不高，教廷不会允许诺亚玷污他们的圣地。最坏的是最后一种可能——”克洛斯竖起第三根手指，“他在诺亚手里。我不认为你的小情人会替你去挖千年伯爵的墙角。”

如果缇奇是会做这种事的人，他们也不至于走到战场相见的地步。辛西娅皱了皱眉。

“当然你也可以再赌一把，我看你的赌运不错。”克洛斯将塞勒涅扔回给她，“如果你想闯一闯中央厅，或是诺亚的地盘，这个符咒或许能帮得上你的忙。”

北地白昼短暂，神殿外已是夜幕降临。

雪地间曾为缇奇开辟出的那条路还在，这两天没有下雪，深褐色的路面上结了一层冰花，踩在上面会发出清脆的碎裂声。

这种声音在辛西娅走出几步后从身后传来，神田抓着一件衬衫走出尚未完全消失的幽光。

“你不管阿尔玛了吗？”

“你的族人和里头那个不正经的家伙会替我照顾他。”他穿起那件原属于缇奇的衬衫，将过长的袖子往里折了一道，“我还欠着你和亚连·沃克人情。”

“不用放在心上，我救你们完全是出于私心。”辛西娅坦然说道。

“那又怎么样？”

穿好衣服，神田绕过她大步流星地向前走去，辛西娅看着他空空如也的双手：“你已经没有圣洁了。”

“你很烦啊。”神田不耐地转过身，“我要去拿回我的圣洁，正好和你同路，行了吧！”

说完之后他继续往前走，并且将地上现成的路当成了某种神秘的自然现象，视而不见地跨过去，走到旁边的雪层上。

辛西娅喊道：“不是那个方向！”

月光下的背影僵在原地，似乎正酝酿着莫大的怒气。

这才是她所熟悉的神田，辛西娅笑起来，但这笑容没能保持下去，眼下还有许多棘手的问题亟待解决。

她决定先联系上鲁贝利耶。

塞勒涅从她的领子里钻出来，沙沙杂音很快消失，通讯连上了。

辛西娅压低声音：“马尔科姆。”

“……”

无人应答。彼端隐约能听到呼吸声，除此以外却一无所有，显出几分诡异。

鲁贝利耶应当已经脱离北美支部的乱局，否则那边不会如此安静，但辛西娅无法判断他现在身处的环境，加上之前两人可以说是不欢而散，她不确定他是不是还在生气，因此只能屏息等待着。

沉默持续了半分钟之久，才传来回音：“马尔科姆？看来你跟他关系挺好的啊？”

缇奇？！

千想万想也没有料到这种情况，辛西娅下意识合上塞勒涅的嘴切断通讯，塞勒涅当即在她手中扑腾起来，新月形的图案中心人性化地流出一滴水珠，辛西娅连忙对它道歉，心里疑窦丛生——鲁贝利耶的通讯器为什么会在缇奇手上？

“怎么还不走？”

神田走远之后发现辛西娅还站在原地，便又折回来，正看到她和塞勒涅的怪模怪样。他捏着尾巴拎起塞勒涅：“之前就想说了，这东西长得有点眼熟啊？”

塞勒涅吊在半空中转了一圈，再次面向他们时，它张开嘴，不合时宜的通讯不请自来，半真半假地抱怨道：“你不觉得自己越来越无情了吗？”

森然杀气自神田身上爆发而出，让吹过山顶的风都紊乱了片刻。

他还记得这个诺亚的声音。

辛西娅接回塞勒涅，走到一边。神田没有跟上也没有离开，光明正大地旁听，在敌我问题上他一向比其他驱魔师更加干脆，却没有因立场而生的分明爱憎，实际上两方在他眼里都是一样惹人生厌，因此辛西娅也没有刻意回避他。

“马尔……鲁贝利耶在哪里？”她向通讯那端的人问道。

“在黑色教团吧，大概。”

缇奇闲适得一点也不像刚刚在北美支部大闹过一场，窸窸窣窣的脚步声夹在话音里，听起来像是光脚走在地毯上，而后则是房门落锁的“咔哒”声。

“别人都在战斗，只有他一个人躲着自言自语，怎么看都很奇怪吧？我算是知道你为什么会跑去那里了，鲁贝利耶到底哪点打动你了让你为他做事？我告诉过你不要动少年的吧？千年公气得都想直接抢走少年了。”

前因后果在他的理解里错了顺序，辛西娅却不打算纠正他：“亚连不在你们手上吗？”

“不急于这一时。你还记得斯曼·达克吗？”

辛西娅愣了愣，蓦然睁大双眼。

笑声轻快地传来，缇奇知道她已经明白了。

这个名字曾是他们谈论过的话题，他的结局折射出缇奇作为诺亚那一面最为本质的特征——

诺亚不会悯恤人类。

同样，教团也不会容忍一个彻底觉醒的诺亚，迟早有一天，亚连会被自己的同伴逼得不得不离开教团。

三十五年前千年伯爵亲手杀死涅亚，如今却费尽心思地想要唤醒他，恨与爱自相矛盾又殊途同归，这难道是因为他们本就同根同源吗？

“马纳和涅亚……他们……”辛西娅犹豫了一下。

如果诺亚们知道涅亚就是千年伯爵的半身，他们会怎么做？

他们会对亚连做什么？

“砰砰砰！”

一连串听起来十分暴躁的敲门声恰在此时盖过她的声音，伴随着一个男人怒气冲冲的叫唤：“缇奇！才刚回来就又去祸害家里的鱼！我跟你说过多少次了不要干这么没品的事！！”

“肚子饿了吃几条鱼都不行，谢礼尔真是太小气了……”

滔滔不绝的怨言预示即将有人破门而入，缇奇匆匆说完最后一句话：“那两个第二使徒送给你了。拜托你不要再到处乱跑了行不行！过几天我会去找你。”

之后通讯便断开了。

就算缇奇用了“拜托”这样的词，也没能阻止辛西娅让塞勒涅彻底删除这条线路，并且立刻决定去总部。

既然亚连不在诺亚手上，就一定在总部里，正如克洛斯所言，诺亚被教廷视为亵渎之物，高层那些比起塞拉斯·坎贝尔也毫不逊色的信徒绝不会让亚连踏足梵蒂冈。

神田只需要结论，不关心前因后果，因此没有任何异议。但在出发前，他问了辛西娅一个问题：“以前我以为你也是第二使徒，但你不是，那么你为什么会爱上诺亚？”

辛西娅没有回答，也问了他一个问题：“你为什么会爱着阿尔玛？”

神田沉默下来。

亚连的左眼能够让旁人分享他的视物，在阿尔玛自爆前的惊鸿一瞥中，神田看到了阿尔玛的真实。

“命中注定吧……”良久，他低声说。

辛西娅看向天上的明月：“我和那个诺亚，也是一样的。”

他们的爱都不是旧日幻影，而是他们极力想要抓住的现实。

这一次没有方舟相助，即便利用辛西娅的能力日夜兼程，到达总部也已经是三天之后。

时过黄昏，残阳没入遥远的地平线下，带走天边最后一缕霞光，耸立于林间的险峻孤峰为夜幕笼罩，远远看去隐约透出斑驳灯影，与漫天星辰融为一体。

山脚的运载站也是灯火通明，在外警戒的卫兵们披坚执锐，相较于往常更加戒备森严。

两人在运载站外围的树林里停下，交换了一下眼神，各自分开，辛西娅闪到一棵树后，神田则从容不迫地走向警卫队。这一路为了避人耳目，他和辛西娅都穿着斗篷，因此卫兵们没有认出他，立刻喝令他止步。

神田掀开兜帽：“我是神田优。告诉上面的家伙，我回来了。”

趁着神田引开卫兵，辛西娅绕过运载站来到孤峰侧面。为了不惊动可能还潜伏在总部的非人者与驻扎的中央术士，她没有直接“飞”到峰顶，劲风将她送到半山腰后便散开来，她抓住岩壁爬完剩下的高度，而后直接穿过树林跑进墓园里。

山顶的防御有赖于结界与门卫，外部守卫便不如山脚严密，树林里见不到一个人影，而结界也没有阻拦她这个今时今日仍在“白名单”上的驱魔师，因此辛西娅得以顺利潜入古堡。

总部还是老样子，人来人往、忙中有序，半生不熟的脸孔们在一墙之隔来来去去。

对于几天前北美支部的动乱，高层没有下令禁言，与亚连有关的信息就林林总总地混杂在各种言谈间，轻易便能勾勒出大致轮廓——

中央的确将亚连关押在总部，只是判决还没有讨论出所以然来。即便如此，亚连诺亚化的事也已经人尽皆知，有不少人支持中央尽快处决这个“恶魔的同党”，仿佛忘记他也曾为人类拼死奋战。

千年伯爵算无遗策，照此下去，即便亚连能被释放，只要他还和涅亚共生一体，今后在教团也再难有立锥之地。

这样的“重犯”自然不会被关在人多口杂的地方，辛西娅躲在阴影里略一思索，拐上一条偏僻的路线。

刚苏醒时那一个星期的游手好闲足以让她记住总部的构造，而总部人员的分部和活动也都有其规律可循，她自信不会被发现。

然而在转过某条岔道后，一个本不应该出现在这里的人出现了——

“啊！你是——是辛西娅小姐吧？！”

少女清亮的嗓音在另一条路上响起，顺着空旷的走廊传出去很远，急速奔跑的脚步声由远及近。

辛西娅当即脚尖一转冲过去捂住她的嘴，藏在兜帽下的红眼投出锐利的警告。

李娜莉一动不动，漂亮的眼睛友好地眨了眨，辛西娅只好将她拖进附近的空屋里。

多日不见，李娜莉看起来有些消沉，但遇到辛西娅仍是一件让她高兴的事。在辛西娅皱着眉发问之前，她主动解释道：“亚连被中央关起来了，鲁贝利耶长官不允许探视，哥哥也不肯告诉我亚连被关在哪里。刚才我看到林克先生往这边走，所以……”她略有些不好意思地笑了笑，“没想到会见到辛西娅小姐。”

这个女孩一直都如此聪慧，清楚地知道林克就代表了鲁贝利耶，甚至还能成功跟踪一个“鸦”。辛西娅垂眼扫过她脚上的软皮鞋，转身握住房门把手：“回去吧，就算见到亚连你也做不了什么。”

“可是辛西娅小姐，不是为了亚连才回来的吗？”

辛西娅开门的动作一顿：“……你知道了。”

李娜莉低下头，轻声说道：“驱魔师们，都知道。”

克洛斯不是去出差，辛西娅也没有在执行长期任务，被隐瞒的只有高层管理与驱魔师以外的人。然而在北美支部，有许多研究员亲眼目睹辛西娅想要劫走亚连，加上此前就有她与诺亚有染的传言，总部里渐渐出现了一些流言蜚语，亚连和克洛斯也都被置于质疑的天秤上，让驱魔师们陷入更大的信任危机。

李娜莉有无数疑问，但她说不出一句话，怀疑的端口一旦打开顷刻间便会决堤，她不相信辛西娅会倒戈相向，也不想听到她亲口承认。

沉默一时间蔓延开来。

“李娜莉……”

“辛西娅！！”

一颗披头散发的白色脑袋突然在这时穿门而过，惨青的脸在白炽灯光下实在过于吓人，李娜莉惊叫一声，下意识推开辛西娅并一脚踹了上去。

“……”

“……”鲁贝利耶家的亡灵移开头，呆滞地看着门板上的裂纹，“……科姆伊的妹妹，很厉害啊……”

“咦？哥哥？”李娜莉突然觉得哪里不大对劲。

辛西娅拍了拍她还支在门上的腿让她收回去，一边问亡灵：“出什么事了？”

“对了！”亡灵才想起来正事，慌张地探进身子，“你是来找沃克的吧？他在我们以前住的地方。上次要杀马利安的家伙又跑过来了！他攻击了马尔科姆的人，还要对沃克下手！”

辛西娅吃了一惊：“你认得他？他发现你了吗？”

“他看不到我们，但是我们看到他的脸了！”

“我马上过去，你去通知马尔科姆！”

亡灵应了一声，转瞬消失。

辛西娅打开门：“李娜莉，替我告诉科姆伊，他追查的凶手出现了。”

“凶手？”李娜莉在这一瞬间想通了很多事，面色十分难看，“辛西娅小姐和克洛斯元帅就是因为他才离开总部的吗？那亚连……”

“我不会让亚连出事，快去找科姆伊！”

没时间做更多解释，辛西娅跑出房间。李娜莉追在她身后，抓住她扬起的斗篷一角：“请等一等！”

辛西娅被迫停下脚步，在抢回斗篷和脱掉斗篷之间犹豫了一下，无可奈何地转过身。李娜莉揪着那片布料的样子就像攀着岸边的稻草，期待着一个能让自己安心的答案。

善良的人总是要承受更多苦痛，明明只要简单地质疑一切就能轻松很多。

“你还愿意相信我，我很高兴。”辛西娅张开双臂抱住李娜莉，以少见的温情在她耳边说道，“我没有倒向诺亚，和你们一样，我也希望战争早日结束，我正是为此而来。”

每个人都相信，在这场战争之后，有着他们期盼的世界。

也许谁都不必再上战场的那一天，很快就会到来了。

“所以，去吧。”

李娜莉终是带着满心犹疑与不安离开了。

到底耽搁了一些时间，辛西娅竭力奔向亡灵指向的地方。

总部本没有设立囚牢，罪行审判一事向来是中央厅的专利，亡灵口中“以前住的地方”，指的是它参与人造使徒试验时的住所，辛西娅成为驱魔师之前也曾在那里度过短暂的时间，那里既有现成的生活设施，也有为了防止不驯的试验体逃脱而设立的拘束装置，人造使徒试验终止之后，该区域遭到封禁，长达数年无人问津，可以说完全是属于鲁贝利耶的地盘，用来关押他想掌控的人再合适不过。

偌大的区域里死一般寂静，只有鞋底踩踏地面的声音干涩地回响，勾起令人生厌的回忆，仿佛又回到了过往曾经，前方只有痛苦降临。

这条让人窒息的路很快到了尽头。

远处有方苍白的灯光，从一扇敞开的房门中照出来，投射在倒卧于地的人体上，激烈的打斗声穿透寂静敲击着耳膜。

辛西娅放轻脚步，贴着墙移动到房门口。

战斗发生在房间另一侧，受视角所限无法看见，早前到来的林克监察官倒在门边，和门外的中央同僚们一样，他的双眼也被密密麻麻的白色羽毛状物质侵占，全身都在细微抽搐着。再往里有一张单人床，床脚露出半个浑圆的影子，蒂姆甘比被铁链和符咒五花大绑，比平时更加膨胀的身体看起来怒气冲天。

辛西娅小心地贴着灯光与门框的边缘转了一下角度，接着便看到一个意想不到、又在情理之中的人——罗德。

罗德抱着亚连坐在地上，亚连瘫在她怀里，肌肤上残留有属于诺亚的黑色，寄宿圣洁的左手介于发动与终止之间，像一只折断的羽翼软软垂落在地。

察觉到门外的视线，罗德抬起头，眼底滑过一丝惊讶。辛西娅竖起食指示意她噤声，而后割开双手掌心，在血腥味散发出来之前，血液刚涌出伤口便迅速凝结，塑成一柄长刀。

“缇奇！”

罗德突然转头叫道，激战在一声碎石崩落的巨响后戛然而止。

辛西娅深吸一口气，闪进房中，白色的背影出现在眼前，这一次她清晰地认出了它的本质。

“真是个碍事的男人啊。”

本该向人世传达神言的声音阴冷无比。脱下神袍之后，连伪装成人的表皮也一并剥落，纯白的身体与其说是神圣，不如说是狰狞。

相较于以往战斗过的驱魔师，它并不十分强大，但比起诺亚一族、乃至于第二驱魔师都更为优越的再生性能使它成为最棘手的敌人。缇奇一时在战斗中落入下风，被神圣物质钉在墙上，令诺亚恨之入骨的力量逼近而来，明知无法造成伤害，依然泄愤般抓住他的头狠狠砸向石墙。

“没想到你会有前世的记忆，爱情这东西竟然比诺亚因子还让人头疼，我为‘那位大人’准备好的绝佳棋子都被你给毁了。”

缇奇抬起腿正要反击，听到它的话顿时僵住了。

“唉，本来不想这么早就对诺亚下手的。”

它装模作样地叹了口气，收紧手，扣在缇奇脸上的指尖像刀一样刺进皮肉里。细细的血珠滚落下来，危机本能让缇奇回过神，他屏住呼吸，像是已经放弃了挣扎，嘴角却扬起奇怪的弧度，遮挡在它的手掌之下没有被发现。

一抹红光在白炽灯下晃过，无声无息地坠落。

白色的狞笑陡然凝固了。它停顿了短暂的一秒，之后整个身体都从中间裂开，露出后方手持血刃的黑色人影，兜帽下射出的目光像刀锋一样锐利。

“你啊……”

缇奇浑身一松，不知道应该高兴她来得及时，还是应该生气她又把他的话当耳旁风。

辛西娅将非人者的残躯踢到墙角，为缇奇拔掉掌中的“钉子”，熟悉的神圣气息从这两枚钉子中散发出来。她捧起缇奇鲜血淋漓的双手，仍有些不敢确信：“真的是圣洁吗？可是它看起来像个人……”

缇奇笑了一下：“自立型圣洁，千年公称它为‘阿波克里霍斯（Apocryphos）’，我也是第一次见到。”

自立型，顾名思义，无须适格者作为载体即可自主行动的类型。

阿波克里霍斯，宗教术语指代伪经，究其词源“Apocryphal”，可以认作是非正统、不被认可或真实性存疑的东西。

能够自主行动却从未出现过的圣洁，如果确有其存在而不为人知，那么只有一种解释——

它一直都隐藏着。

蛰伏于于圣战史、藏身于教廷，七千年来不为一切世事变迁所动，却在此时此刻显露真身。

虽然伪装成人时与人类别无二致，但脱掉人皮后，阿波克里霍斯从里到外都与人类相去甚远，它的“尸体”干净得仿佛只是切开了一块黏土，奇怪的是，辛西娅却从中发现了一点人类灵魂的痕迹，尽管十分细微而破碎，只能以“残渣”来形容。

她想过去一探究竟的意图实在过于明显，缇奇立刻抓紧她的手，飞快地亲了她一下：“走吧，这东西没那么容易死，再打下去就要被外面发现了。”

他甩掉手上的血，正要喊罗德开门，转头就看到皇冠形的大门已经立在地上，便拉起辛西娅跑过去。

被总部发现是迟早的事，鲁贝利耶和科姆伊很快就会过来，原本只是为了应对阿波克里霍斯才去通知他们，但诺亚的加入改变了整件事的性质，很难说他们来了之后会选择先对付谁。

虽说“门”那边很可能就是千年伯爵甚至诺亚全族，然而比起他们，阿波克里霍斯才是辛西娅最为忌惮的存在，面对诺亚她再不济也能为亚连争取到开启方舟的机会，总好过在这里受制于人，因此她没有再多问。

缇奇反倒狐疑地看了她一眼，仿佛看到她心里又藏着阳奉阴违。

“我分得清轻重。”辛西娅认真地说。

缇奇眯起眼，鉴于前科并不怎么相信。

牢房只有方寸大，“门”所在的地方离真正的房门不远，也就在罗德和亚连脚边。亚连的左手在阿波克里霍斯倒下时就已经复原，他本人却还躺在罗德怀里没有恢复意识。

林克和门外的卫兵也都人事不省，阿波克里霍斯虽然没有夺人性命，却也如同讽刺一般让他们这些神权拥护者痛苦不已。

“别管他们了，死不了。”

缇奇漫不经心地说，而后扯断亚连手脚上的铁链，顺手用硬化的拳头敲了他一下。

“好痛！”亚连本能地捂住头，缇奇在他发表更多抗议前拎着他的胳膊站起来：“噩梦该醒醒了，少年。”

“这是……”

即便已经恢复意识，亚连还是有些摸不着头脑。眼下他的牢房里可以说集齐了各方势力，敌我关系至此混乱到极点，仿佛每一个人都顶着暧昧的脸孔心怀鬼胎，紧盯着他和他体内的涅亚不放。

现实并不见得比噩梦美好，亚连在这一瞬间陷入巨大的孤独之中，似乎整个世界包括他自己都无法被他信任，因为亚连也并不只是“亚连”。

将来龙去脉完全解释清楚需要很长时间，见他又发起了呆，缇奇和罗德趁机一左一右拉着他走向“门”。

亚连下意识跟着走出几步，到了门边才反应过来，他立刻甩开缇奇，巧劲从罗德的臂弯里挣出去，远远退开。

“少年，看来你还没有搞清楚状况啊。”缇奇的神色变得十分危险。

北美支部发生的一切都还清晰地保留在脑海里，亚连针锋相对：“这种状况难道不是诺亚造成的吗？”

气氛变得剑拔弩张，罗德倚在门框上叹了一口气。

“二位是要吵还是要打都请等出去再说。”

冰一样的声音适时介入，辛西娅抱着蒂姆甘比走过来，已经恢复正常体型的蒂姆甘比迫不及待地跳进亚连怀里。

亚连才面色一缓。

无论如何，“同伴”总是比“敌人”更值得信任。

这一点缇奇也心知肚明，或许对于亚连来说诺亚曾只是立场上的“对方”，但经过前几次事件，这种态度想必已经被染上更具有倾向性的感情色彩。他收起唇枪舌剑退后一步，让出位子给辛西娅。

辛西娅简短地对亚连说：“这里的事交给教团处理，那个人型圣洁的目标是你，你不能再留在总部了。”

亚连看向墙角非人的“尸体”，他还记得圣洁失控时林克脱口喊了一声“红衣主教”，事到如今中央厅显然谈不上无辜，但林克和那些卫兵也确实是受他牵连才落到如此地步。

“我会和你们离开，”他咬了咬牙，对缇奇说，“但仅限于离开总部，我绝不会去诺亚那边！”

缇奇与辛西娅对视片刻，似乎达成某种妥协，而后他才回道：“放心吧，会有时间来好好讨论你的归属问题。”

听起来好像他是个任凭摆布的物件而不是个人。亚连沉着脸走到门前，罗德欢呼一声扑过去抱住他，缇奇和辛西娅落后几步，警戒着房里房外。

罗德的“门”还是老样子，门洞里依然只有五彩斑斓的虚空，无论它通往什么地方，只要走进这扇门，就再也不可能回来了。

连“再见”都无法诉诸于口，对这个他好不容易拥有的“家”。

“亚连，还在犹豫吗？”

罗德仰着头，眼中映出他的面容，亚连却不知道她看到的究竟是谁。

『一直走下去吧，不要停下脚步。』

故人的话语在脑海中回响，亚连摇摇头。

旁人眼里他是谁都不重要，亚连·沃克只是一个永远不会停止前行的Walker。

他跨入门中。

“……”

辛西娅觉得自己似乎听到了一个奇怪的声音，既像是轻笑，又像是叹息，飘忽地转瞬即逝。

在它消失的一瞬间，心脏里突然爆发出澎湃的力量，迅速占据全身的每一条血管与神经，她立刻想要向其他人示警，喉头却像被掐住一样连一丝颤动都无法产生，只有右手不受控制地抬起，血制长刀延展拉长，化作一道残影。

与此同时，前方只差一步就能穿门而过的亚连也僵住了，蒂姆甘比似乎受到莫大的惊吓，飞快地从他怀中跳出去，他只来得及推开罗德，继而是“轰”的一声响，巨大的白色利爪将“门”抓得粉碎。

红色鞭影紧跟着闪现在罗德倾倒的轨迹上，千钧一发之际缇奇扑过去打偏辛西娅的手，抓住长鞭卷在手臂上，另一只手贴着她的指尖将鞭子齐根斩断。

罗德自门毁坏的烟尘中滚出来，爬起身之后她与缇奇相视一眼，面色都十分严峻。异变陡生教人措手不及，他们还是过于轻敌，很显然，严丝合缝的夹击正是为了毁掉门与门的制造者。

攻击行为在门损坏后不再继续，亚连跪在地上，死死压住变形的左手，面上冷汗涔涔。

罗德立刻跑向他。

“别过来！”亚连嘶声喝道。

暴乱的神圣之力也让罗德不得不停下脚步。

“是那家伙！罗德，再开一扇门！”缇奇钳住辛西娅的手腕，对罗德喊道。

辛西娅全身都在颤抖，鲜血潺潺自斗篷下淌出来，染红缇奇的双手之后滴滴答答落在地上。

“辛西娅，快停止发动！”

“我……做不到……”辛西娅哽了一下，眼角竟然涌出泪水，“好痛啊……缇奇……”

痛？

缇奇空出一只手扯掉她的斗篷并撕开衣袖，浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来，他看到辛西娅双手上的新旧伤口全都绽裂，圣洁之力争先恐后地奔涌而出。

更糟糕的是，在她的心脏部位，白色的羽毛如有生命一般条条缕缕地钻出胸口，像是正在缓慢地撕开她的胸膛，缇奇立刻将它们割断，然而其源头深埋于体内，只除去表层根本无济于事。

“它在……夺取……”辛西娅痛苦地喘息，竭力想要拉回圣洁的控制权。

一直以来徘徊在降咎边缘的同步率却在此刻彻底消失，所有抵抗眨眼之间一败涂地。随着钻出来的羽毛越来越多、越伸越长，辛西娅终于忍不住惨叫而出，再也支撑不住。

缇奇抱住她：“罗德！！”

“不行，来不及了。”

罗德反而冷静下来。某种东西一直如影随形地锁定在她身上，加上“门”是幻想现实化的产物，在这种状况下她没有办法集中精神，贸然开门也可能再次触动亚连和辛西娅的圣洁。

她走到三人面前，挥了一下手，彩色蜡烛自上而下在空中排布成一堵墙，尖端整齐地对准一个方向——

阿波克里霍斯的“尸体”所在的地方。

“呵呵……”

这一次，笑声清晰地传进每个人耳中。

墙角分尸两瓣的身躯各自从地上直立而起、完整拼合，重现出人的伪装。披上神袍、戴上圣物，它又从一个怪物摇身一变，成了悲天悯人的神父。

慢条斯理地整理好领口和衣袖，阿波克里霍斯变出一副眼镜架到鼻梁上，斯斯文文地遮住了眼中的冷酷无情：“我就知道你还会回来的，恶魔屠戮者。”

“闭嘴！”

缇奇抱紧辛西娅，侧过肩膀为她挡住阿波克里霍斯的视线，十数只地狱之蝶飞出来围住它，却也不敢太过接近。

“罗德，帮我挡一下。”缇奇低声说，眼角余光扫了一眼房门。

虽然外面就是黑色教团的大本营，眼下却不失为一条出路，但失控的圣洁必须优先解决，否则他们谁也走不了。

“太强人所难了吧，它连人类都不是，我没办法把它拉进梦境里。”罗德咬了咬嘴唇，“好吧，我尽力。”

他们的声音毫无遗漏地落在阿波克里霍斯耳里，像是面对冥顽不灵的劣童，它包容地笑起来，缓步走到蜡烛之墙近前，背后仿佛张开巨大的阴影。罗德心底一寒，忍不住后退一步，阿波克里霍斯却再未向前，只是站在“墙”那边，似乎想看看他们究竟能玩出什么花样。

辛西娅在此时停止颤抖，目光却涣散起来，缇奇一惊，立刻用力拍了拍她的脸：“辛西娅！喂！别这么简单就认输啊！”

滞住的眼睛略动了动，辛西娅勉强清醒了一些。情况却没有好转，那些羽毛找到了新的目标——它们像寄生植物一样攀上缇奇的身体，诺亚因子与圣洁之力相互牵动，缇奇强忍下本能里开始翻腾的杀意，硬化手掌捅进羽毛根部：“坚持住，我现在就把圣洁取出来！”

他早该毁掉它。

羽毛缠着手指划下无数细小的伤口，有一些甚至钻进掌心的血洞里，“选择”的能力被阻拦在外，指尖离圣洁之心只有毫厘之隔却不得寸进。

神圣之力层层叠叠、防护得滴水不漏，找不到一个突破口，缇奇只能收回手：“可恶！”

无法战斗也无法逃离，几乎陷入死局。

阿波克里霍斯冷眼旁观，直到此时才轻慢地开口：“诺亚也就只有这点能耐了。”

有生以来第一次，缇奇生出属于个人的恨意：“我不会放过你的。”

“请便。”

阿波克里霍斯满不在乎地摊了摊手，目光越过蝴蝶与蜡烛的空隙，投注在更远一些的亚连身上。

亚连同样在与圣洁抗衡，整个左半身都被羽状圣洁覆盖，但他的意志没有丝毫退缩，顽强拒绝着一切外物侵蚀。

阿波克里霍斯看着他，近乎慈爱地笑起来，却对辛西娅说：“你变得越来越像一个人类了，恶魔屠戮者，让你回到人类中间是正确的。不过现在看来稍微有点过分了。”它垂下眼，驱魔师与诺亚相拥的姿态令他皱起眉头，“既然你已经爱上人类，为什么还是不愿意接纳我主的恩泽？对这个诺亚的爱情比对全人类的大爱更重要吗？”

“……名字……”

“什么？”

阿波克里霍斯的疑惑反应到圣洁上，暴动有所缓和，辛西娅奋力伸手指向它：“我有名字！我是辛西娅·巴蒂！”

数根红色冰锥自下而上迸射而出，残留在血液里的圣洁之力被更为纯粹的力量吞没，轻而易举地刺穿阿波克里霍斯。

阿波克里霍斯似乎没有反应过来，它摸了一下脖子上的洞，沉下脸：“七千年前，‘月之民’受这个世界所赠获得这份力量，现在你却用它来对付赠礼之人，这难道不是恩将仇报吗？”

“不对，”罗德突然打断它，“七千年前给予月之民馈赠的是这个世界，不是任何人。这是神的意志，但你的‘主’并不是真神，真神早就已经离开了。”

“你怎么敢这么说？！”阿波克里霍斯勃然大怒。

罗德早有准备，说完便向后一跃，空中的蜡烛在她的指挥下化作枪林弹雨，阿波克里霍斯的攻击受阻，但也只是迟缓了一瞬，变形的双手带着呼啸之音砸向罗德，击碎地狱之蝶组成的盾、血色薄冰凝成的墙，最后被同样莹白的利爪抓在手中。

“亚连！你没事了吗？”罗德落在亚连身边，一把抱住他的脖子。

亚连面色苍白，仍是用另一只手拍了拍她的头：“我也不会认输的。”

“无可救药。”阿波克里霍斯拔掉身上的蜡烛，阴冷地看向已经自身难保却还要妨碍它的辛西娅，“你们都是我看好的守护者，但我对你非常失望，月之民，你白白浪费了一个圣洁和我宝贵的时间。”

“我说过……我有名字。”辛西娅搀着缇奇站稳，抓住胸前的羽毛用力一扯，带出一片血肉，撕裂的剧痛让她差点连呼吸都停止了，眼前阵阵眩晕。

缇奇支撑着她：“你也太狠了。”

圣洁仍然根植在胸腔里，但没有像之前一样增生，他暗暗舒了一口气。

这种纯粹的皮肉之苦不同于圣洁侵略性的伤害，缓过来之后辛西娅精神了许多，她尽量顺畅地对阿波克里霍斯说：“我本来就不是适格者，是你强迫圣洁和我同步。既然你知道我本就不是人类，为什么还要让我接纳圣洁？守护者又是什么？”

“你叫什么名字不重要，你是谁也不重要，跟你身边的诺亚一样，你们这些使徒最终都只会有一个名字。”阿波克里霍斯露出意味深长的笑，“你们知道圣洁和适格者为什么会有‘同步率’吗？”

这句话让所有人都愣住了。

亚连看向自己被圣洁侵吞的左手，十数年来相伴相生之物竟让他觉得无比陌生。

“融为一体……吗？”

阿波克里霍斯赞许地点头：“身为使徒，为神献身是理所当然的事。不过这样的资质非常难得，只有寄生型天生就比其他类型更为优秀，不得不说，亚连，你是我见过最好的。”

这种夸奖并不令人愉快，亚连的脸色十分难看。

阿波克里霍斯又转向辛西娅：“月之民，你也很好，虽然你的族人比你更适应圣洁也更爱人类，但他已经用不上了，真可惜。”它伸出手，“最后给你一次机会，这样我可以先放过这两个诺亚。”

顿了一下，它加重砝码：“还有亚连。”

“别听它的鬼话。”缇奇揽着她往房门的方向后退几步，“它没有它自以为的那么强大。”

辛西娅一言不发，似乎正在权衡。

阿波克里霍斯耐心地等待着，不再做任何小动作，看起来势在必得。

房中一时安静得只能听到蝴蝶振翅的细微声响。

“你曾经……也是人类吧？”过了一会儿，辛西娅问道。

阿波克里霍斯有些惊讶，却没有否认。

“以前也有过像亚连这样的寄生型临界者吧？你吃了他们？”

阿波克里霍斯笑而不语。

辛西娅终于明白它体内的灵魂残渣为何那样驳杂。

圣洁早在大洪水时代就已存在，即便沧海桑田，也不可能真的在历史里埋藏七千年不为人知，阿波克里霍斯大概是最初的适格者，为了守护“心”而将自己与圣洁融合，并通过吞噬像亚连这样能和圣洁完美结合的人来壮大自身，当初会选中她和席鲁巴，也正是看中了“月之民”不死不灭的特质。

长存至今，已成为有别于正道的“伪经”，这个人和塞拉斯·坎贝尔一样，不过是一个作茧自缚的狂信徒罢了。

“我拒绝。”她说，“我不想成为任何一个妄想的垫脚石。”

阿波克里霍斯的表情消失了，它慢慢收回手：“真遗憾，那我也只能放弃你了。”

随着它的话，圣洁再次震荡起来，和上一次不同，辛西娅清晰地感受到这种差异——

降咎。

门外的走廊远远传来脚步声，人数不多，但跑得很急，阿波克里霍斯被分散了一些注意力。抓住这个空隙，辛西娅竭力调动她残留在地上的血，血液化作绳索捆住它的手脚。

“快、快走！”

话音未落缇奇就已经扛起她和亚连奔出门外，罗德抓起缩在墙角的蒂姆甘比紧跟上他们。

阿波克里霍斯扯断血绳，在它即将跨出门框时，一只手抓住它的脚踝。

林克咬牙支起身，将爆炸符按在它身上。

“炎·羽！”

爆炸声响彻总部。

半小时前，黑色教团司令室。

科姆伊坐在办公桌后，端着一杯已经冷透的咖啡。桌上的文件一如既往堆积如山，他却连看一眼的心情都没有，脑海里纷纷乱乱，满是一张张冷漠无情的脸孔，全都写着神圣的名字。

北美支部的动乱之后，因为鲁贝利耶也是当事人，中央派遣了更为位高权重的人物来到总部召开会议。这场会议比以往任何一次都要让人窒息，支部长、室长乃至于鲁贝利耶，所有列席者都没有权利说话，只能眼睁睁地看着教廷将亚连定性为“异端”，加诸无数不该由他承受的责难。

好在最终判决尚未下达，中央还想从亚连口中挖出更多情报，因此只是要求总部将他无期限严密关押，必要时可以使用非常手段。

散会后所有人沉默地离席。

科姆伊告别其他人，只身走回司令室。

总部在短短几天之内就变了，让科姆伊想起他刚来到这里时的模样——冰冷、猜忌、惴惴不安，人心几乎溃成一盘散沙，只是在鲁贝利耶的压制下没有爆发。

他用了将近十年才把这里打造成一个“家”，但他不得不承认，教团的本质终究是一个为战争而存在的机构。

乱世之中没有理想国，桃源乡也只是遥不可及的梦幻。

回到司令室后，科姆伊疲倦地坐下，李娜莉似乎又去寻找见亚连的办法，因此没有像往常一样端上咖啡。办公区域里的职员们安静地埋头工作，没有一个人来打扰他。

科姆伊叹了一口气，放下咖啡杯，靠在椅背上想理清头绪，眼皮却沉重地下坠。他总是很累，但从没有像现在这样累过，肩上无形的分量仿佛要将他压垮。

在他快要睡着时，利巴班长接了一个电话，突然激动地跑过来：“室长！醒醒！神田回来了！”

“……神田？”科姆伊睁开眼想了一下，猛然站起来，差点碰倒桌上的文件，“是我们家那个神田？”

利巴班长用力点头。

运载站里有神田的记录，因此只是向司令室传信，并没有阻拦他。过了几分钟，科姆伊看见神田熟门熟路地走进门，一屁股坐在沙发上，伸手向他讨要六幻刀，面上坦然至极，却对北美支部的事绝口不提。

科姆伊一边让利巴班长去取回六幻，一边看着神田，心里百感交集。

——明明已经获得自由，为什么还要回到这潭泥沼？

“阿尔玛·卡鲁玛和第三使徒在哪里？”他只能再次披上室长的身份。

神田平静地回道：“阿尔玛已经死了。第三使徒的事我不知道，别来问我。”他扫了一眼科姆伊的倦容，“我永远都不会原谅教团，但是我对你们个人没有仇恨。”

科姆伊并没有因此而宽心，他弯下腰，低声说道：“主教阁下现在就在总部，他代表中央来问责第三使徒的事，你不应该这么快就回来。”

神田不着痕迹地笑了一下，以至于科姆伊以为是疲劳导致的幻觉。

“那我回来得正是时候。”神田意味深长地说。

科姆伊觉得神田似乎变了，但他说不清这种变化。

利巴班长很快带着六幻刀回来，步履轻快：“张老师去鲁贝利耶长官那里了，不然他看到你可能会哭出来。”他心情极好地开了一个玩笑。

神田依然神色淡漠，只看着他的刀，布满锈迹的刀身在他握住它时光华绽放，重又变回和主人一样无坚不摧的利刃。

“我会尽快安排任务把你调出总部，抱歉，虽然你才刚回来。”科姆伊说。

“无所谓，家常便饭了。”神田将六幻刀别到腰上，“豆芽菜在哪里？”

“……我不能告诉你。”

神田似乎真的只是随口一问，过于反常的表现让科姆伊狐疑地看了他一会儿：“你真的不是提耶多鲁元帅的‘艺术’吗？”

“……让我砍你一刀你就知道是不是了。”

然而说完之后，神田还是站着不动，仿佛突然之间对这乱七八糟的司令室生出浓厚的兴趣，就连地上不知所云的文件都能让他多看一眼。

科姆伊有点不妙的预感：“神田你……难道……”

“哥哥！”司令室的大门在这时被用力推开，李娜莉像一阵风一样刮进来，“哥哥！辛西娅小姐她……神田？”

她看到神田，突然卡住了。

科姆伊听到辛西娅的名字当即面色一变。

与此同时，不知何处传来一声巨响，地面震动了一下，而后又安静下来。

司令室里的工作人员全都停下手，面面相觑。

科姆伊顾不上让李娜莉说下去，立刻调出监控画面，数个影像窗口出现在司令室中央的空地上，映出总部的每个角落。其他人也围了过来，又被利巴班长赶回工作岗位上。

总部内出现的任何异常都难免让人想起几个月前被恶魔入侵时的事，各个部门的有条不紊都受到影响，隔着屏幕也能感受到躁动。

科姆伊放大其中一个窗口的画面，这个窗口连接的监控器正对一条昏暗的走廊，李娜莉认出这个区域，捂着嘴后退一步。

走廊边上有一扇厚重的双开门，那之后就是已经封闭、又作为监牢而被再次开启的人造使徒试验区，此时那扇门已经遭到破坏，里外都看不到一个人影。科姆伊想了一下，切换到周边几个不常有人往来的区域，终于在通向墓园的一条走廊有所发现——

两个诺亚，两个驱魔师。

“那是辛西娅小姐和……亚连吗？”李娜莉不敢置信地看着被诺亚扛在肩上的两个人，他们的状况看起来极为不妙，“哥哥，辛西娅小姐说你追查的凶手……”

科姆伊竖起手指，轻轻“嘘”了一声，继续切换窗口，一路跟着屏幕里的四个人穿过墓园，又从墓园跑出总部，消失在树林里。

总部的结界没有阻拦他们。

“室长，怎么办？”利巴班长的面色也十分严峻，“要发布警报吗？”

“当然。”科姆伊点点头，但没有动，他在思考这个警报应该怎么发布。

虽然是在大庭广众之下被诺亚一路带出去，但是辛西娅和亚连显然都已经丧失行动能力，或许可以在警报里就将他们排除，作为诺亚袭击总部、绑架驱魔师的性质来处理，无论听起来多么站不住脚，也比“驱魔师背叛投敌”要好得多。

他正要打开广播，司令室的大门在今晚第三次被推开，一行人鱼贯而入。

“主教阁下？鲁贝利耶长官？”科姆伊心下一沉。

主教带着中央的人，消息之灵通不比科姆伊差，他气势汹汹地质问道：“李室长，为什么还不下令追击叛徒？”

“叛徒？”科姆伊皱起眉头，“主教阁下，现在就以背叛论处是不是为时过早？”

主教厉色指向后方的鲁贝利耶：“你看看鲁贝利耶阁下，他刚刚失去了四个亲信的部下，你要去对那四个可怜人讨论叛徒的问题吗？”

科姆伊一惊，这才发现鲁贝利耶暗色的制服上沾染了不少血液，白手套上更是血迹斑斑。

鲁贝利耶本人却面无异色：“李室长，请下令追击吧，我这里也会派出‘鸦’协同作战。”他瞥过站在角落里的神田，而后就像没看见一样移开目光，“即刻起终止亚连·沃克和辛西娅·巴蒂的驱魔师权限，今后仅作为敌方识别。”

科姆伊还要争辩，鲁贝利耶突然在主教背后对他使了个眼色。

“……我明白了。”

他打开广播。

警报响过三次，陆续有驱魔师通过魔偶汇报已经出击，主教才满意地带着下属离开。

他们的身影消失之后，鲁贝利耶走到办公桌前，低声对科姆伊说：“如果你想给他们一条生路，就不要落到逼中央出手的地步。‘那个人’是个不得了的人物，仅凭你我无法撼动。”

科姆伊推了一下眼镜，掩去眼底的惊异之色。

“好自为之吧，李室长。”鲁贝利耶朗声说完，扬长而去。

房中只剩下死寂。

“既然所有驱魔师都要出动，那我也去吧。”神田走向房门，路过李娜莉时在她头上粗鲁地揉了一把，“没什么好担心的，那两个家伙不一直都这样吗？”

李娜莉勉强笑了一下，擦掉眼角的泪。

科姆伊在他背后说道：“拜托你了，神田。”

神田侧过脸，露出浅笑：“我就是为此而来。”

因为北美支部的动乱，除了几位元帅和书翁两师徒外，几乎所有驱魔师都在总部，他们一听到警报立刻带上武器冲出古堡，很快又有几个身穿黑袍的人影从另一个方向出现，与他们并行，彼此之间隔着一段距离，名为“协助”，实际上还是监视，就算要战，也只是各自为战。

领命而来的几位驱魔师打从心底抵触这个任务，驱魔师已经所剩无几，更不应该与同伴自相残杀，但也有人坚持认为跟着诺亚离开的那两个人不能再算是同伴，因此从总部出来的短暂路途上，只有沉郁笼罩着他们。

一个不该在这里的人无声无息地缀到最后，马里听出那人行动间熟悉的韵律，面上闪过一丝震惊和痛惜。其他人很快也发现他的存在，但他们全都默契地装作他此刻身在这里是一件再正常不过的事。

两队人顺着司令室的指引来到树林里。时间离爆炸发生已经过去不少，他们的任务对象早已消失在山顶，没有留下半点痕迹。

“绝对下山了，那个巴蒂能操纵风，就算从这里跳下去也不会有事。”韩乔治肯定地说。

其他人当然也想到了这种可能性，但谁也不愿意先说出来。

“鸦”却不需要顾及同伴之情，立刻决定下山。

就在这时，有人从空中落下拦在他们面前。

那是一个似人非人的身影，漆黑的斗篷几乎与夜空融为一体，细看之下窈窕曼丽，露出斗篷外的躯体却开始变形。

“手涌？！”

“是你们破坏了结界吗！”

“鸦”的队伍乱了一瞬。

手涌一言不发，张开符咒与恶魔的手臂俯冲向他们，其他已经恶魔化的第三使徒也突然现身加入战局。

神田在两方接触的一瞬间冲到所有驱魔师前方，在谁也没有反应过来时拔刀出鞘，数道莹绿色的光芒清啸着穿过林木。后方的驱魔师见势不对立刻避让，然而从他们身侧划过的刀光就像轻风拂过面颊，不带一丝杀气与锐利。

一击收手，神田以万夫莫开之姿站在山崖边缘。

“神田！你干什么！”马里快步走到他面前，神田举起刀，马里只好站住脚，“你不知道‘鸦’和中央都看着吗？既然如此为什么还要回来！”

面对昔日同伴，神田刀锋一样的神色柔和下来，但他仍然毫不动摇地举刀相向：“我不想和你们战斗，你们回去之后可以上报说我叛变。”

马里气急：“你在说什么胡话！”

其他人也七嘴八舌地劝起来。

神田充耳不闻，回头看了一眼身后的悬崖，心里估算了一下那四个人离开的时间。

“应该差不多了。”

他看过每一个人的脸，记住他们脸上担忧的神情，而后纵身跃下山崖。

马里追到崖边：“神田——”

坠落的身影已然被浓黑的夜色吞没。

夜风变了流向，空气塑成谁也看不见的形状，以悬崖边缘为起点呈斜角向下延伸，逃出总部的四个人便顺着这条“滑梯”滑进山下那片密林里。

着地时收不住冲势，缇奇唤出缇丝裹住另外三人作为保护，而后抱着他们在地上翻滚，一路碾过草石、压断枝木，直到撞上树才停下来，合抱粗的大树剧烈摇晃了几下，枯枝败叶纷纷坠落，树冠上栖息的鸟雀叽叽喳喳飞上夜空。

“要命了……你们怎么这么重……”

缇奇吹开掉在鼻子上的树叶，用力呼吸，觉得自己只差一步就要断气了。撞击时他硬化背部肌肤作为防护，因此后背没什么大碍，反倒是身前三人份的重量几乎把他的五脏六腑都压出来。他抖着手解开地狱之蝶的保护层，亚连、罗德、辛西娅相继滑到地上。

挤在行李箱那么点大的地方当然也不好受，罗德捂着不知磕到了谁的脑袋：“你就不能找个正常点的方法吗？”

“这样比较快啊。”缇奇龇牙咧嘴地回道。

亚连同样一脸菜色，看到罗德的模样后他摸了摸自己酸痛的下巴，罗德撞到的人正是他，就其结果可以说是两败俱伤。比起这种不着调的惊险方式，他宁愿选择在天上飞，而那个能带着他们飞翔的人是他们之中反应最小的，脸上的表情与其说是平静，不如说是凝重。

“辛西娅小姐，你还好吗？”亚连关切地问道。

“没事。”辛西娅摇摇头，虚抚过手臂让伤口结冰止血。

除了破损的衣物与狰狞的创伤外，她身上再看不出半点异状。缇奇的方法虽鲁莽却有效，亚连的左手恢复原状，她自己的降咎征兆也停止下来，这说明他们已经离开阿波克里霍斯的影响范围，现在是离开此地的最好时机。

“在这里就能开启方舟了，去我说过的地方，阿波克里霍斯找不到那里。”

碍于罗德在场，辛西娅没有明说，亚连知道她的意思，也只是点了点头。

缇奇和罗德还在原地，缇奇坐在一根露出地表的树茎上，一边左耳进右耳出地听罗德训话，一边为她清理裙摆上的树叶和泥土，两人看起来都极为放松。

但听到辛西娅和亚连语焉不详的话之后，空气陡然一静，罗德收起满脸稚气的抱怨，转头近乎冰冷地看向他们。

两边隔得不远，中间却仿佛升起一道壁垒分明的界线，驱魔师与诺亚之间的矛盾因为脱离共同的险境而再度凸显。

“我就知道会这样。”

缇奇叹息一声，起身走到罗德和辛西娅对峙的视线之间，先是对罗德竖起手掌，罗德冷哼一声。他又转向辛西娅：“给我一个你一定要得到少年的理由。”

辛西娅皱了皱眉：“你们知道没有时间了吧？阿波克里霍斯随时都会追上来。”

“辛西娅，”缇奇正色下来，“在那东西出现以前，诺亚才是驱魔师最大的敌人。我们今晚不是突然善心大发跑来救人的，千年公感应到涅亚有危险让我们过来，我们也必须把他带到千年公面前才行。”

“所以千年伯爵要的只是涅亚，不是吗？”辛西娅反问道。

缇奇没有否认，虽然他也认为这个事实对于“没有用”的亚连实在过于无情。

“既然伯爵只想要涅亚，涅亚也一定会去找伯爵，那么就让涅亚和亚连分开，各自做一个独立的人吧。”辛西娅接着说。

“分开？”罗德顿时忘了自己还在生气，忍不住露出一脸惊讶，而亚连却不见异色，可见早就知道这件事。

错过的关节串成一线，缇奇终于发现一直以来都被误导了方向：“原来如此，鲁贝利耶只是幌子，这才是你和马利安真正的目的。我猜就连鲁贝利耶也被蒙在鼓里吧。”

一个“也”字透出说不出的冷意，微妙地混杂着一点不甘。他原以为是鲁贝利耶利用了她和克洛斯，现在看来恰恰相反。但这并非不可言说的事，对谁都没有坏处，如果早知道她打的是这种主意，他说不定还会助她一臂之力。

因此只有一种解释可以成立——她还有更重要的事瞒着他。并且这件事关乎千年伯爵乃至诺亚全族而非他个人，才会令她至今都对他守口如瓶。

爱与信任也许在战争结束之前都只会是无法共存的矛盾。

“对不起。”

辛西娅垂下眼，低声道歉，双手下意识攥成拳，这是她感到不安时才会出现的小细节。

缇奇心下一软。

无法否定她的努力，毕竟他们期待着同样的未来。

“算了，我已经习惯了。”他叹了一口气——自从认识她之后他就成了一个爱叹气的人，“罗德，你先回去吧，后面的事我来处理。”

“你不能总是这么放任她。”罗德不置可否，转而向辛西娅发问：“你说的‘分开’确定能成功吗？我从来没听说过这种事。”

发现缇奇没有像她担忧的那样生气或对她失望，辛西娅如释重负。

她坦白道：“我不确定，但总比什么都不做要好，你也不想让亚连消失吧？”

“……”罗德发现自己竟然被说服了，“如果千年公生气我可不管哦！”

缇奇盯着辛西娅，接过话头：“放心吧，不管是涅亚还是少年，我总会带一个回去给千年公赔罪。”

任何事物都有限度，他也只会再让步这一次。

辛西娅接受了。

神殿的坐标已经被方舟记录，不规则的绿色方块根据亚连的意志浮现出来，三人站在前方等待它彻底开启，只有罗德一个人站在边上，满是被排除在外的不快——她要等到他们离开后才能开启自己的“门”。

“嘶……”

方舟之门即将成型时，亚连突然痛呼一声抓住左手，圣洁再一次变得一塌糊涂，即将成型的“门”也因为失去他的维系而消散，他双腿一软差点跪下。

“亚连！”罗德箭步上前扶住他。

另一边，辛西娅也在同时栽倒在缇奇身上，额角一瞬间渗出冷汗。

“想去哪里呢，亚连？”

黑暗里传来柔滑的声音。

身着神袍的男人慢步走出层层树影，完好无损地出现在他们眼前。

“晚上好，诸位。”

“罗德！你带他们走！”

缇奇当机立断，转手将辛西娅推给罗德，而后直冲向它，白衣在夜色里画出一道残影。阿波克里霍斯笑吟吟地抬起手，十字形巨刃随即与纯白的手臂撞击在一起。

罗德要兼顾两个比她高大的人，一时手忙脚乱，好在辛西娅自己站稳了，她正要开门，眼角余光却注意到辛西娅变得有点奇怪：血红的眼睛里毫无神采，定定地看着那边黑白的战场，脸上同样一片空白，无论是痛苦还是焦急都不见踪影，整个人陷入一种诡异的平静里。

阿波克里霍斯在这种距离上对圣洁的操控是绝对的，罗德迟疑了一下。

金属交鸣之音震颤着空气，周围的树木接连断裂倒下，为了制造机会让罗德开门，缇奇尽力将阿波克里霍斯往远处引。

“这样不行，只有缇奇一个人……”亚连咬牙站起来，左手在他与操纵者的意志斗争间不断重组又溃散。罗德一边戒备着辛西娅，一边拦住他：“你不能用圣洁和它战斗！”

“别废话了快走！”缇奇喝道。

这一次他与阿波克里霍斯势均力敌，自立型圣洁最大的优势在于不死和对诺亚因子针对性的伤害，除此以外不足为惧，缇奇用武器拉开与它的战斗距离，只要时间充裕，要打倒它并非难事。

但眼下他们最缺的就是时间。

又是一记对撞，谁也没给对方造成伤害，两人各自向后跳开。

阿波克里霍斯突然扬起笑容：“我知道你的小心思，真遗憾，你们从来都不是我的目标啊，诺亚。”

“但你是我们诺亚的目标。”缇奇回以充满血腥味的笑。

就在这时，他所保护的后方传来一声惊叫，缇奇顾不上阿波克里霍斯的威胁回过头，看到罗德正拖着亚连跌跌撞撞地跑开。

“缇奇！她的圣洁——”

罗德没能说下去，刺目的白光淹没了她的声音，自他们原先所处的位置爆发而出，横扫整片树林。

缇奇下意识抬手挡在眼前。阿波克里霍斯没有乘机攻击，而是越过他看向光芒源头，镜片后的双眼略微睁大。沐浴在神圣之光下，它露出无上虔诚的面容，如同信者得见神迹降临。

白光退去后，林间出现一片范围广阔的空地，草木都倒伏在地，白色的巨人参天而起，矗立在空地中央。它只有半副身躯，底部筋肉虬结，四肢皆不见踪影，被巨大的炮口所取代，颈间刻着黑色的圣痕，项上没有头颅，只浮着一道金色光环。

在它形似女性的胸部之间、偏左侧的位置上有一个圆形的洞，像潭水般盛满细碎的光斑，一个同样纯白的人影从中探出半身，隐约可见熟悉的轮廓。

她在月光下睁开双眼，眼中的红色比血液还要浓稠，顺着眼角流淌而下。

一片死寂，鸟啼虫鸣与人的呼吸全都销声匿迹。

静默片刻，巨人缓缓向上漂浮，一直升到树林上空才停下来，莹白的躯体悬在夜幕之下，衬着皎月显出异样的静谧。

阿波克里霍斯看了它一会儿，忽地皱起眉：“还在抵抗吗？月之民的体质真让人头疼。”

忘记了死战的敌人与身处的险境，缇奇垂下双手，如坠冰窖，眼中只看得到那张流着血泪的脸孔。

——这是命运对他的报复吗？因为他也曾让一个驱魔师遭到降咎。

“缇奇！！”

有人喊道他的名字。

亚连和罗德都被降咎出现时的力量掀到空地边缘，剧痛令亚连本就不支的身体无法动弹，他只能趴在地上竭尽全力对缇奇喊道：“辛西娅就在降咎里面！快去把她拉出来！！”

缇奇猛然回神，转手将巨刃甩向阿波克里霍斯，而后踩着空气形成的阶梯向上狂奔。

“别来碍事！”阿波克里霍斯躲开攻击，双手爆裂出无数羽翼分别席卷向缇奇与亚连。

缇奇无暇他顾，只硬化背部准备承受这一击。

罗德张开双臂挡在亚连面前，瘦小的背影脆弱无比。亚连爬向她：“让开啊罗德！！”

阿波克里霍斯露出满意的微笑。

“八花螳螂。”清朗的声音融在夜风里。

八道流光自空中坠下，圣洁之羽眨眼间被刀锋切碎，余下的部分收回到阿波克里霍斯的身体里重新塑成人类的手臂。

神田从天而降，直劈向它的头顶。

“第二使徒？又是一个悖神之人。”

阿波克里霍斯不紧不慢地抬手抓住刀刃，万钧之势与无坚不摧的锐利都被抵消，六幻的刀身也生出密密麻麻的白羽。神田视若无睹，用力抽回刀，再一次发起进攻，装备型圣洁与适格者之间不够完美的同步反而削弱了异变的影响，加上神田实在是用刀的好手，挥舞着那样一把不成型的刀也能不露败象。

有神田牵制住阿波克里霍斯，缇奇顺利跑到降咎身上，为了避免刺激到圣洁，他收回一切诺亚特征，尽力压制住诺亚因子，以最接近人类的状态靠近。

降咎胸前陷着辛西娅的洞呈圆形，约一人高，周围长有一圈手臂长的坚硬骨刺，缇奇抓住上方的骨刺站稳，而后低下头，对她说道：“辛西娅，我来了。”

他的声音显出与当下格格不入的柔和，唯恐将降咎惊醒——尽管它本不该如此安静。

然而辛西娅毫无反应，仿佛已经凝固了，整个身体都变成和头发一样的白色，而就连她的头发也已经与身体融为一体，只有眼中一片血红。

缇奇屏住呼吸，凑到她面前，目不转睛地盯着她，心里竟然产生一种奇怪的感觉——

这个东西真的是她吗？

他轻轻抚上那张石像般的脸，身体不自觉的颤抖顺着手掌传递过去。

“咔”的一声，苍白的脸上崩出一道裂纹，紧接着是第二道、第三道……这些裂纹自脸部向下蔓延，让露出洞外的半个身体全都分崩离析，数不清的碎片纷纷掉下，还未落地便被夜风吹散，无影无踪。

缇奇举着手，掌中还有些许齑粉残留，脑中一片空白。

即使是最糟糕的时候，他也从未设想过这种结局。

但慢慢地，他觉得有哪里不大对劲，这一刻袭上心头的不是悲痛，而是疑惑——

月之民不可能如此轻易就被圣洁吞噬，否则降咎早该发生，而在降咎过程中，圣洁会控制适格者的身体大肆破坏，直至燃尽生命。但这个降咎至今毫无动静，连阿波克里霍斯都对此表现出讶异，可见这不是降咎的正常形态。

人体碎裂后，眼前这一方洞口里空无一物，只有无数闪闪发亮的鳞片汇集在一起徐徐流动，神圣之息浓郁到令人窒息。

仅从表面无法判断其内部，缇奇试着将手伸进去。

先是水一样柔和的触感，停留了不足一秒，而后烧灼的痛楚闪电般炸开，诺亚因子在体内惊声尖叫，缇奇立刻收回手。这只手已经呈现出诺亚化，手背上甚至出现圣痕，点点光斑黏在黑色的肌肤上腐蚀着皮肉，还在继续往里渗入，目的一目了然。

降咎本身却没有被触动。

缇奇随手抹掉手上的东西，看着这个盛满神圣物质的洞。

亚连说辛西娅就在降咎里面。

里面。

他深吸一口气，一头扎进洞里。

水面之下，黑暗广袤无垠，只有萤火般的幽光沉在水底。

所有感官都失去作用，意识却十分清醒。

辛西娅知道自己即将死去，降咎夺走了她的身体，她本以为她的灵魂已经被召回到圣湖里，然而圣湖的水远没有如此冰冷，也不会有嘈杂的声音徘徊不去。

那些声音都有着熟悉的质感，一些低吟着爱，一些絮语着恨，还有一些犹如轻风与过客，来了便去。每一个声音都勾勒出一张脸孔，不远不近地看着她，走马灯似的画面在他们身后流转，将她不长不短的人生逐一回放，她看到自己从一具空白的躯壳，长成了有血有肉的人。

人类的生活并不完美，有无数悲欢离合，然而正因为如此，才绚丽多彩。

也算不枉此生了。辛西娅露出满足的笑容。

“既然已经无所遗憾，为什么还是不愿意放手？”

黑暗里唯一的光向她发问。

不同于其他被她隔绝在外的东西，这一点光就浮在她的掌心里。

“不行，如果我放手，你就会跑出去了。”

辛西娅对她的圣洁——准确地说，是圣洁的意志——如此说道。

也许真神从未离开，冥冥之中仍注视着这个世界，直到此时也还在和他们开着玩笑。被阿波克里霍斯打破的平衡在降咎之中重现，她和圣洁便在这夹缝里苟延残喘、互不相让，圣洁需要履行职责对她降下惩罚，借她之手大行破坏以宣扬“神”不容违抗的权威，然而外面是她爱的世界，有她所爱的人，所以她必须阻止它。

离总部这么近的地方出现降咎，教团也绝不会置之不理，在外面的人摧毁降咎之躯前，她不会让这个圣洁离开她一分一毫。

“你要保护的人之间互相为敌，七千年前起就注定不死不休，你的行为没有任何实际意义。”圣洁冰冷地说。

“那已经和我没有关系了。”辛西娅轻松地回道。

这个问题如今不再是问题，失去圣洁也就意味着她将提前退出这场战争，并且很可能看不到结局。

并不为此感到难过，她已经穷尽所能，只是觉得对不起缇奇。

被留下来的人总是要承受更多离别之苦，就算诺亚长生不死，他们终能再次相见，漫长的等待也实在是一种折磨。

“你说过，你后悔遇到他，也后悔爱上他。”

在她心里栖息四十五年，这个圣洁实际上比任何人都清楚她的一切。

但意志毕竟只是“意志”，只怕科学班里的机器人都比它更懂“感情”。

“爱是真实的，恨也是真实的。”辛西娅笑起来，找到屏障之外那张黑色的脸孔，他也正在回忆里对她露出笑容，“我的确曾经后悔，但无论重来多少次，我都会选择爱上他。”

“是吗……”

叹息一般的回响，化作一圈圈波纹，外面的声音与画面渐次溶解，随着这声叹息沉入黑暗。

圣洁表面裂开一条缝，辛西娅不知道这是否代表降咎已经被破坏，但可以肯定，终结即将来临。

“我从没有选中你，你也从没有接纳我。”它说。

辛西娅静静地听。

“你曾经对人类漠不关心，你为了一己私欲而放弃职责。

“你毫无信仰，时至今日也对神明全无敬畏。

“你与邪祟苟合，满身罪孽无可宽恕。

“你不是我所等待的人，你让我再也没有机会找到属于我的适格者。

“但是——”

裂纹随着每一句指控布满全身，它最后的话语隐没在碎裂的声响里：

“也只有你了。”

辛西娅蓦然感到心里一空。

莹白的粉末从指缝间流走，随之失去的不只是心脏。也许这四十五年里他们给予对方的也不都是痛苦和难堪，如果没有成为驱魔师，她会错过很多人和事，所以她并未恨过这个圣洁，也从不后悔走上除魔之路。

只是临死之前，还想再多看他一眼。

黑暗聚拢而来，彻底将她包围，辛西娅遗憾地闭上眼，迎接长眠。

缇奇迷失在神圣之力构成的深海里。

他不知道自己已经进来了多久，好像很久，又好像没有那么久，降咎内部无法感受到时间，空间也与想象中大相径庭，那个洞口似乎连接着另一个空间，而这个空间又与辛西娅的精神世界紧密相连。

乱七八糟的情感与画面交错混杂、横冲直撞，缇奇看到了很多东西，从遥远的过去一直到现在，既有他知道的，也有他不知道的，有的让他高兴，有的让他悲伤，更多的则让他无可奈何，因为它们全都只是过往曾经。

这些记忆碎片仿佛将辛西娅的人生完全拆解，从四面八方蜂拥而至，如果不是诺亚因子一直在与神圣之力角力、体无完肤的痛楚反而让他保持清醒，他已经深陷其中。

“辛西娅——”

他放声喊道，喊声一次次石沉大海，没有任何人回应他。降咎形体有限而内容物无边无际，加上庞杂的碎片四处阻挠，他始终无法确定她的位置。

“可恶！”他感到懊恼。

刚才就该趁着圣洁安静下来时把它毁掉，是他还抱有天真的侥幸，以为只要回到神殿就能安然无恙，她也还能保留她的心脏。

“该死的圣洁，你把她藏在哪里了？！”

他不想承认辛西娅也许早已被圣洁吞噬，也知道这种诘问只是一个笑话。但这一次，不知何处突然传来一声长叹，杂乱无章的声音和画面全都随着这声叹息散开，只剩下茫茫黑暗。

黑暗深处有一点萤火之光，缇奇飞快地沉下去，那光却在眨眼间便到了眼前，他看到一个眼熟的球状物，由半透明的坚冰构成。

透过冰面往里看，辛西娅正漂浮在冰球中央，双目紧闭，像童话里等待王子吻醒她的睡美人一样安详，照亮四周的光芒在她心口闪耀。

这才是她真的身体。

“辛西娅！”

缇奇用力敲了一下冰面，冰球当即飘远了，他连忙抱住它。

这是辛西娅惯用的防护手段，也能作为限制手段使用，在此用于隔绝外界的影响，同时抑制圣洁使降咎停摆，这一点缇奇一眼就能看出来。

但既然他来了，她就不必再独自承担。

他张开十指紧扣住冰面，彻底释放出诺亚之力，漆黑的颜色席卷过每一寸肌肤，意识在这洪流里激荡不休，有什么东西即将破土而出，却被无处不在的神圣之力压制，处在一触即发的平衡里。缇奇维持着这种脆弱的平衡，发出一声野兽般的低吼，双手同时发力，冰面闪了一闪，被硬生生撕下来一大片，他沿着这个破口继续撕扯。

本就不大的动静丝毫没有惊扰到辛西娅，她的沉眠就像死去一样。

缇奇探进破口里，伸长手小心地将她拉出来。圣洁同样脱离抑制，光芒刺痛了他的眼。

长久以来的犹豫不决荡然无存，他终于与诺亚因子达成一致，再也不去抵抗心底汹涌的欲望，只有一点弥留的理智让他还记得使用“选择”的力量。他将圣洁从辛西娅的胸腔摘离，毫不犹豫地捏碎它，而后将碎末残渣远远抛开，确保不会再有一星半点留在她的身体里伺机复苏。

冥冥之中命运天定，这个圣洁终究还是毁在他手中。

黑色的兽心满意足，再度沉入意识深处。

四下震动起来。

——神说：“要有光。”

——于是便有了光。

一隙天光划破黑暗，仿佛回到光与暗自混沌虚空里分开的那第一天，新的世界由此开始。

他揽住她的腰，低头在唇间印下一个吻。

“快醒来吧，我的公主。”

睫毛轻轻颤动了一下，辛西娅慢慢睁开眼。

从诞生到毁灭的过程十分短暂，降咎之躯无声无息地瓦解，自高空中坠落而下，刚刚触地便溃散成沙，露出两个人影。

外面的战场静止了一瞬，而后响起罗德与亚连惊喜的呼声。

神的敌人自神罚之中救出神的使徒，这俨然是一出一点也不好笑的黑色幽默，阿波克里霍斯转头看着降咎消失的地方，脸上浮出愤恨之色。

“你在看哪里！”神田趁它分神之际飞起一脚踹向它的头。

战斗时间越久形势越向另一边倾倒，六幻刀已经完全无法使用，就连神田自己都有几次险些被捕捉到，阿波克里霍斯是个前所未见的难缠敌人，既能操纵圣洁，也能影响人类，每一次靠近它都觉得头晕目眩，神田能做到的也只是尽量拖住它而已。

阿波克里霍斯就像背后生眼一样抓住神田的脚踝，抡起手臂甩开他，而后身形一闪，径直冲向亚连。事态已经超出它的掌控，它没有想到缇奇真的敢以诺亚之身进入降咎内部，也没有想到这个圣洁如此轻易地就被破坏，从一开始选择“月之民”就是个错误，为了不再重蹈覆辙，它决定现在就与亚连融合。

神田被重重砸在树上，吐了一口血，一时没能爬起来，而缇奇自降咎中出来后就一直抱着辛西娅，坐在地上一动不动，似乎两人都没有彻底清醒过来。无人援护，亚连和罗德只能眼睁睁地看着阿波克里霍斯离他们越来越近。

然而就在它通往他们的路径上，冒出来一只金色的魔偶。

“蒂姆？！”

谁也没有留意到小小的蒂姆甘比之前究竟藏在哪里，现在它落在阿波克里霍斯眼前，扇了扇细嫩的翅膀，仿佛是力不从心的威胁。阿波克里霍斯毫不把它放在眼里，正要挥开它，蒂姆甘比突然张开嘴，身体瞬间暴涨成庞然大物，一口便将阿波克里霍斯吞进肚里，接着人性化地打了一个饱嗝。

这一幕不合时宜地让人生出喜剧般的错乱感。

下一秒，数根细长的羽翼从蒂姆甘比内部穿刺而出，将它撕成碎片，阿波克里霍斯纵身跳出来。但在飞扬的尘土中迎接它的，是另一只一模一样的银色魔偶。

阿波克里霍斯明显迷茫了一下。塞勒涅同样张开血盆大口，像蒂姆甘比一样变得巨大无比，克洛斯早前喂给它的符咒被催动，自它口中喷发而出，雷霆万钧地砸向阿波克里霍斯。

轰然巨响震彻山野，纯白的身影在爆炸中消失无踪。

几乎撞断脊柱的剧痛在再生符咒的作用下迅速消退，神田从地上一跃而起，绕过熊熊燃烧的土地冲到亚连和罗德身边。

罗德反应极快，在蒂姆甘比和塞勒涅相继出现时就已经开出一扇门，神田一手一个拎起她和亚连扔进门里，转头正要去找另外两个人，就见缇奇浑身是血地抱着辛西娅跑来，二话不说穿门而过。塞勒涅和蒂姆甘比也摇摇晃晃地向这边飞，神田跳起来抓住它们塞进怀里，而后跃入门中。

皇冠型的大门消失在滚滚烟尘里。

门那边已经不是英国，莽莽草原连接着雪山的边际，风吹草低，看不见一个人影，连天色都从夜晚变成白昼。

罗德在匆忙间随便定位了一个尽可能远的地方，只要阿波克里霍斯一时半会儿追不上，对他们来说就是安全的。

这个晚上惊险至极也荒谬无比，罗德关上门后，所有人都松了一口气。

“那家伙到底是什么东西？”神田终于有空问出这个问题。

亚连同样心力交瘁，摊平四肢躺在地上，阳光铺洒下来，紧绷的神经在这暖意里松弛。

“说来话长了。”

缇奇没有参与他们的谈话，他四下走了几步，而后选了一块干燥又厚实的草地将辛西娅轻轻放下。辛西娅的意识还算清醒，但浑身无力，任何一个失去心脏的人都不可能活蹦乱跳。

上一次抱着她的“尸体”时那冰冷的触感似乎还残留在手上，这一次他也不知道她什么时候就会陷入长眠。

他的忧心忡忡落在辛西娅眼里，辛西娅虚弱地笑了一下，握住他的手：“你不适合这样的表情。我没事，只是有点累而已。”

“那就休息一下吧。”缇奇吻了吻她的指尖。

在他们身后，亚连与神田讲述来龙去脉，间或有罗德大方地解答连亚连自己也不知道的问题，几乎把教团不为人知的黑幕翻了个底朝天，让人不禁怀疑诺亚是不是也在教团里安插了眼线。

“才不是呢，教团对于我们来说并没有你们以为的那么重要哦。”罗德一脸意味深长，更多的却不肯再吐露一个字。

神田沉默下来，不知在想些什么。

亚连起身走到缇奇和辛西娅身边。辛西娅半阖着眼，看起来已经快睡着了，缇奇挨着她坐在草地上，白色风衣几乎被血染透，浑身上下没一块好皮，但他丝毫不受伤痛影响，只是拉着辛西娅的手，时不时说一两句话，让她不至于真的睡过去。

亚连放轻声音：“辛西娅小姐的圣洁……”

“没有什么圣洁了。”缇奇平静地说，而后看了一眼他的左手，这只手彻底安静下来，神田的六幻也已经恢复原状。

“需要我帮你们把圣洁也处理掉吗？”

亚连立刻警惕地后退一步。

神田的声音冷冷地飘过来：“我们还没沦落到要诺亚帮忙的地步。”

“真不幸，今晚你们确实落到了这种地步，而且你也帮了诺亚。行吧，既然你这么在意，那就一笔勾销、两不相欠。”

缇奇本也只是随口一说，目光重又落回辛西娅脸上：“你在乎的人类都和你很像。”

明知这场圣战有问题，即使已经失去容身之所，依然选择作为驱魔师留在战场上，手握甚至对自己也是威胁的武器坚持战斗。

也许一条路走到底的死脑筋真能看到不一样的世界吧。

辛西娅闭了闭眼：“我逃走了，他们还没有。”

她对亚连抬起手，亚连蹲下身，看了缇奇一眼，然后选择让辛西娅把手搭在他的手背上。

这情景让人难免联想到临终之人交代遗言，缇奇皱了皱眉。

“亚连，你和神田一起走吧，克洛斯会知道怎么做。让你和涅亚分离只是我们的猜测，但我衷心希望能够成功。”

“辛西娅小姐呢？不一起走吗？”

辛西娅摇了摇头：“我还想……多看一看这个世界。”

余生短暂，可能只剩下几天、几个小时，甚至几分钟，但哪怕只剩下最后一秒，她也想和他在一起。

亚连和神田通过方舟离开了，罗德也将要回到千年伯爵身边。

离开之前她交给缇奇一把钥匙：“千年公肯定不会放过阿波克里霍斯，一旦找到‘心’就是决战的时候，所以你一定要尽快回来。”

“我明白。”

天地之间终于只剩下他们两个人。

“愉快的假期！”缇奇拍拍手，笑眯眯地问辛西娅，“接下来你想去哪里？”

辛西娅想了想：“你以前说过，要带我去看看你真正的生活。”

刻意的笑容渐渐褪去，留下柔和的痕迹。

缇奇回道：“那就如你所愿吧。”


	17. Vol.16 直到永远

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含意识流车，提前预警。

使用罗德留下的钥匙，缇奇带着辛西娅来到临近的城市。

死战过后两人都是一身狼藉，又穿着奇装异服，因此到城里后缇奇做的第一件事就是潜入一间白日无人的民房，先安置好辛西娅，再出去为自己换了一个形象。

诺亚拥有优秀的恢复能力，虽然比不上第二使徒和阿波克里霍斯，但等缇奇从外面回来时，至少暴露在外的双手和头脸上已经看不出明显创伤，手上的血洞也遮盖在半指手套之下。

他翻窗而入，跳进卧室，一身平民衣物，和辛西娅第一次在火车上见到他时一样陈旧又邋遢，由褪色的工装裤、起了毛边的套头衫与不大合身的帆布夹克组成，他还剪掉了劳苦人民绝不会蓄留的长发，余下的部分卷在一起，被他刻意拨得更乱，再戴上兴许又是从哪个垃圾桶里翻出来的厚底眼镜，贵家公子的影子便一点也不剩，站在辛西娅面前的又只是一个漂泊不定、四海为家的羁旅人。

“还是这样自在。”他放下一个鼓鼓囊囊的背包，而后伸了个懒腰。

辛西娅靠坐在床头，有些怀念地笑了。

缇奇也给她带了衣服，但辛西娅拒绝脱掉那身破损严重、并且已经失去意义的黑色制服。

“我是从驱魔师开始的，也想作为驱魔师结束。”

有始应当有终，这才是人生。

“我就猜到你会这么说。”

缇奇打开背包，拿出一件带兜帽的长斗篷和一条素色头巾，能够完全遮住团服和白发，早春在大陆北部还有些许凉意残留，因此这样的装束在人群里也不会显得突兀。

这一次辛西娅没有异议。

收拾好一切擅闯民宅的痕迹，他们在一家廉价旅馆里住下，吃过晚饭便上床休息。旅馆楼下兼营酒馆，汇集了三教九流的人，一整个晚上都吵闹不休，辛西娅在这样恶劣的环境里却睡得很沉，缇奇在旁边看了她一夜，直到第二天她睁开眼才不动声色地松了口气，假装自己也刚刚醒来。

两人一直在床上躺到中午。

从未有过如此闲暇的时光，不必再烦恼任何与战争有关的事，安静地感受彼此的温度与呼吸，只是“存在”就让人安心。

但这种氛围也教人昏昏欲睡，看到辛西娅又要合上眼，缇奇拉着她起床。

在房里吃过午饭，缇奇正要打开罗德的“门”，辛西娅抓住他的手：“我们坐火车吧，马车也行……不要那么快。”

缇奇收起钥匙，握住她比以前更加冰冷的双手，宽厚的手掌暖意融融：“说的也是，缇奇·米克还没有和你一起旅行过。”

这个城市正好处在铁路沿线，两人到达车站时已经过了中午，缇奇看过时刻表和线路图后买下最近一趟车的票，这趟车的路线很长，途经东欧某个大型矿场，那里就是下车的地方，预计明天早上才会到达，这意味着他们今晚要在车上过夜，于是缇奇又去买了一些食物。

辛西娅坐在候车室的长椅上，看着他的背影。

“缇奇·米克真正的生活”从来与一起长大的同伴密不可分，他会去找他们也在意料之中，只是没有任何远程联络手段、仅仅一个晚上就能确定那些人的准确位置，这显然是不正常的。

但辛西娅不打算追究消息来源，就算她现在还能够破坏恶魔，也再没有圣洁去拯救它们的灵魂。

“呜——”

远方传来汽笛鸣响，列车慢慢驶入车站。“嗞”的一声，蒸汽自车底氤氲而出，列车长打开车门跳下车，从车站的工作人员手里接过一根烟，站在站台上与他聊天。

缇奇为辛西娅拢了拢斗篷，将滑出头巾的白色发丝藏好，而后背起背包，揽着她走上车。

台阶有些高，辛西娅踩上去时突然觉得腿脚一软，缇奇落后她半步，手臂在背后强有力地撑住她，让她看起来只是稍微停顿了一下。

辛西娅没想到自己会出现这样的失误，以前她轻轻松松就能跳上树，现在却连高一点的台阶都有困难，即便是变成幼儿的那段时间里也不曾如此无力。

失去心脏，这具本该死去的身体正在迅速衰败。

“辛西娅？”

担忧的声音在耳边低响，辛西娅回过神：“没事。”

她继续往上走。

短暂的耽搁引来列车长侧目，缇奇对他笑道：“日安，先生。”

“日安。快上车吧，就要出发了。”车长举起怀表。

他们的车厢靠近车头，空气里飘着煤灰、烟味和其他味道，一走进去就教人觉得胸口发闷，适应了之后倒也不会难受。

这里没什么秩序可言，所有座位都已经堆满行李、坐满人，缇奇犹豫了一下，考虑是不是应该换个好一点的车厢。

就在这时，一对带着孙女出行的老夫妻在车厢另一头对他们招手，完全陌生的脸孔让缇奇疑惑不解，但他们一直对着他和善地笑。辛西娅也注意到了，在兜帽下扫了他们一眼，低声说道：“是人类。”

只要是人类就不足为虑，缇奇护着她穿过拥挤的过道走过去。

“夫人，请问……”

还没说完，老妇人便笑眯眯地站起身，带着孙女挤到对面她的老伴身边，老先生移走他们的行李放在地上，地面空间一时逼仄起来，但四人位却空出了两个。

“坐在这里吧，小姑娘的身体看起来不大好，不要去和别人挤。”

哪里都会遇到好心人。缇奇从善如流，让辛西娅坐到里面靠窗的位子，修长的双腿小心翼翼地伸进行李之间，紧挨着她坐下。

“非常感谢，帮了大忙了！”

辛西娅垂着脸，也对他们点点头。对面的小女孩好奇地弯下腰，想从下方看看辛西娅的帽子下究竟藏着什么，她的祖母咳了两声，女孩立刻正襟危坐，目光又溜到缇奇这里，缇奇在镜片之后对她眨了眨眼。

老妇人一脸慈祥，对缇奇说：“你在站台上的时候就一直照顾她，我们都看到了。你们是很好的一对，就像我们年轻时一样。”

看得出来这对老夫妻年事已高，两人都是满头华发，不再年轻的眼里却依然流动着柔情，仿佛几十年的相伴相守都只是弹指一挥间，未曾有分毫改变。

缇奇十分高兴地笑了：“您说的对。”

过了几分钟，车厢震动起来，列车重新开动。

驶离城市、越过旷野、又深入山林，春日生机勃发，在窗外绵绵不绝地画出五彩斑斓的好景象。

中途有一段铁路架在一方广阔的湖泊上，车轮碾压轨道的声音惊起一群白鸥簌簌飞向天际，湖面随之泛起层层涟漪，让墨绿的山影与白色的云影都动了起来。

飞鸟振翅，在人的眼底心间留下痕迹。辛西娅低声叹道：“这个世界真美啊……”

沿途的风景全都不是第一次所见，却是第一次如此留恋，世事不断变迁，或许若干年后再次醒来，它们又会变成另一副陌生的模样。

耳边传来轻笑声，缇奇隔着帽子与头巾吻了吻她的头顶：“等所有事情都结束了，这世界的任何一个角落，我都会陪你去。”

辛西娅转过头，微微抬起脸，露出苍白的笑容：“说定了。”

第二天拂晓，明黄的车灯穿透薄雾晨曦，车速慢慢降低，乘务员在车厢门口喊了一声站名。

缇奇轻轻拍了拍辛西娅，她蜷缩着身体侧躺在并不宽敞的座位上，枕着他的腿，整张脸都埋在他的肚子里，毫无动静，只有气息变了。缇奇不禁莞尔，拨开兜帽的边缘，手指摸到珍珠一样的耳垂上揉捏起来，他总是担心她会一睡不醒，所以即使她皱着眉不愿意睁开眼，他也一定要叫醒她。

辛西娅不堪其扰，总算动了一下。

对面的老人还在睡梦里，只有小女孩睁着湛蓝的大眼睛左看右看，缇奇对她竖起食指“嘘”了一声，从旅行袋里摸出一把糖，轻轻放在她手里。

‘再见。’他用口型说，而后抱起辛西娅无声地走下车。

此时时间还早，站台上人影稀疏，下车的都是些同样来找活的工人，他们奇怪地看了看缇奇和他怀里的辛西娅，然后走下站台。

“你准备这个样子去见我的朋友吗？”缇奇玩笑道。

辛西娅才有些不舍地从他手里滑下去，残留在身上的他的体温一瞬间就被晨风吹散了。

列车“咣当咣当”地远去。

“记得吗？第一次见面时也是在这样的火车上，但那时我只能留在车上看着你。”

缇奇从背后抱住她，下巴搁在她的头顶上，两人一起目送列车的尾巴消失在下一个弯道之后。

“还好我上了那辆车。”他说。

如若直接战场相见，他必然会遵从本能杀了她，让那些不被记起的回忆随她埋葬在过去里，互不相关地走着一条笔直向前的人生路。

所以命运其实早已降临。

辛西娅仰头吻了吻他的下巴：“我也一样。”

虽然朝阳才在山那边露出一点霞光，矿场却早已经苏醒，工人们哈欠连天地走出住宿区，拖着脚步开始新一天的劳作。

缇奇成功地在一间宿舍门口堵到了他的朋友。

“早上好呀，我亲爱的朋友们。”他笑得一脸灿烂，抬起手热情地招呼道。

戴着针织帽的青年刚走出门，看到他后满面茫然，下意识也抬起一只手：“早上好……好你个大头鬼！”

“啪”的一声，这只手直接扇在缇奇的后脑勺上，辛西娅在后面看到缇奇已经预判到了，但是他故意没有躲开，结结实实挨个正着。

另一个朋友跟着走出来，对缇奇咬牙切齿，看起来也很想给他来一下：“混蛋小子！这几个月到底他妈的跑到哪里去了！担心死我们了知道吗？！”

“喂说好不在伊兹面前说脏话的！”缇奇捂着脑袋大声指控。

这下他的两个朋友一起鼓起胸膛，似乎酝酿了滔滔不绝的禁语，几欲对准他的脸喷薄而出。

辛西娅忍不住笑起来，这一面的缇奇她的确从未见过。

大人们还在疑惑笑声从何而来，伊兹最先发现辛西娅，他还记得她，脆生生地喊了一声：“姐姐！”

莫莫和克拉克同时甩头，看到辛西娅的红眼，瞠目结舌。

“你不是……”

“火车上那个……”

看来巴黎车站里那次相遇他们的确没有认出她。

辛西娅微微撩开兜帽，抬起整张脸：“早上好。”

“是时候正式认识一下了。”缇奇拉过辛西娅，“他们三个是莫莫、克拉克、伊兹，你已经知道了。”

辛西娅仔细地观察那两个让她一度分不清的男人，这一回总算记住了他们：尖脸、大眼睛、总是戴着针织帽、疑似没有头发的是莫莫，他的脾气暴躁一些，揍了缇奇的就是他；长脸、小眼睛、鹰钩鼻、短发顺直的是克拉克，性格似乎比较温吞，但骂起缇奇也毫不含糊。

“那么，我亲爱的朋友们，容我向你们介绍——这位女士是辛西娅……”缇奇突然顿了一下，“嗯，以后会姓米克。”

“……我就看你那时候不对劲！失踪这么久就是去干这种事？！”莫莫不可置信地大喊。

缇奇掏了掏耳朵：“什么叫‘这种事’？成家和立业对男子汉来说都是头等大事。”

“可恶啊！这样不就只剩我和克拉克两条光棍了吗？！”

“是啊。”缇奇得意洋洋。

莫莫和克拉克双双黑着脸，辛西娅觉得缇奇再说下去可能又会挨打，以前每一次在利巴班长脸上见到这种表情，紧随而至的一定是科姆伊的哀嚎。

科学班的闹剧仿佛已经是很久很久以前的事，久到不过月余就让人心生怀念。

然而她已经抛下那些人，并且再也不会回去。

想到这里，笑容慢慢隐没了。

缇奇依然在与朋友们打闹，暗地里却在他们看不到的角度从背后握住辛西娅的手，安抚似的捏了捏。

“喂！莫莫！克拉克！你们今天不上工了吗？还不走！”有人路过时大声问道。

两人连忙看了看天色，太阳已经快升起来了。

“糟了！要迟到了！”克拉克转向缇奇，“缇奇你来吗？这边的老板还算好说话，待遇也不错。”

“算我一个！”缇奇麻利地脱下背包交给辛西娅，“伊兹怎么办？”

“留在宿舍，交给你的女人！就当给她提前练习了！”莫莫喊着跑远了。

“……”辛西娅无言以对。

“他开玩笑的。”缇奇抓紧时间亲了她一下，又摸了一把伊兹的头，“伊兹，你是大男孩了，这个姐姐就交给你了哦。”

伊兹用力点头。

“在这里等我回来。”缇奇说完便风一样追上他的朋友。

等他们都离开之后，辛西娅和伊兹面面相觑。孩子的眼睛从下往上望着她，又大又明亮，满是符合年龄的纯真与干净，可见那三个人一直把他保护得很好，他的心灵没有沾到过一点尘埃。

然而除了鲁贝利耶家的亡灵，辛西娅没有与任何一个正常的孩子打过交道，她迟疑片刻，学着缇奇把手放在伊兹头上，尽可能轻柔地摸了摸。

每一个孩子都是上天给予世界的礼物，但她永远都不可能和缇奇有孩子，这是月之民永世背负的诅咒。

比起她的先祖们，她已幸运太多。

伊兹拉着辛西娅回到宿舍。

这个矿场的经营者还算仁慈，就近建有集体宿舍，不至于让劳工幕天席地，也不必让他们为租房支付不菲的租金。来这里的工人不都是孤家寡人，但凡拖家带口的总能分配到好一些的房间，莫莫和克拉克因为带着伊兹也获得了家庭待遇。

但即使如此，他们的宿舍也只是一个简陋的单间，面积与辛西娅在总部的住处差不多，却要挤下两个成年男性和一个半大孩子。

屋里十分昏暗，只在门边开了一扇小窗，屋顶是木质的，低得抬手就能碰到天花板上吊着的汽灯，不说家徒四壁，却也连张像样的床都没有，三床没收拾好的铺盖紧挨着摊在地板上，矮小的木柜和桌子靠在墙根，剩下的一丁点空间里堆着行李和生活杂物。很显然，这就是他们的全部家当。

衣食住行从来都有人包办，辛西娅无法想象仅凭这些东西要如何生活，她站在门口，甚至连脚都不知道该往哪里放。

伊兹开始整理被褥，动作颇为熟练，辛西娅犹豫了一下，将缇奇的背包放在门边，走过去帮忙。三床被褥很快都卷起来码放好，于是地板就空了出来，看着倒挺干净。伊兹又搬出来那张膝盖高的小圆桌，小到他都能不那么轻松地抱起来，辛西娅本想接过去，伊兹摇了摇头，将桌子放在靠近门口的地方。

外面已经天光大亮，阳光斜照进屋子里，沿着门框在桌面上投下剪影。

做完这一连串的事，伊兹坐在地上歇了口气。辛西娅也在桌边的地板上坐下，拖过缇奇的背包，翻出一袋糖果放在桌上，包里还有烟和扑克，缇奇走得太急忘了带上烟，不然就可以在工地解解烟瘾，而不必顾忌她在场。

两人晒着温暖的太阳，一个接一个分食着糖果，伊兹似乎不大爱说话，辛西娅也不知道应该对他说些什么，只好沉默下去。

五花十色的糖纸慢慢叠了起来，伊兹吃了几个就不再碰了，他将糖纸仔细地抻平，起身跑到墙边，爬上矮柜，让辛西娅惊讶的是他竟然从天花板上拉下来一条梯子，接头的绳子颜色太暗以至于她根本没有发现。

伊兹看着柔弱，手脚却很灵敏，他飞快地顺着楼梯爬上去，天花板上传来“咚咚咚”的脚步声，而后他抱着一个铁皮盒下来，跑回到门口，在桌子上打开盒子，将糖纸收进去。

点点银光在阳光下闪耀，辛西娅几乎怀疑自己看错了。

伊兹很乐意与她分享他的宝贝，因此完全不介意她拿出点什么凑到眼前细看。

那是几个精致的雕花银纽扣，辛西娅非常熟悉，因为它们也在她的衣服上，所有驱魔师的制服都会在每一粒扣子背面刻上驱魔师的姓名，用于给无法辨认出身份的遗体或灰烬收尸。

被伊兹收在盒子里的名字有：凯文·伊艾卡，卡沙纳·利德，查克·拉彭，亚连·沃克。

除了亚连，都是亡者的名字，也是杀人者的功绩。

“这是银子！是缇奇送给我的！”伊兹笑眯眯地说，目光在扣子上流连，显然十分喜欢。

辛西娅沉默片刻，解开斗篷，从制服上扯下靠近心口的那一颗扣子，与亚连的调换，放进铁盒里。

伊兹不明白个中深意，疑惑地看着她。辛西娅替他盖上铁盒，严肃地说：“这些宝贝只能是你一个人的，绝对不能让其他人、尤其是穿着这种衣服的人看见。”她指了指胸前的蔷薇十字，重新系上斗篷，“不然你就会失去它们了，知道了吗？”

“嗯！”伊兹紧紧抱着盒子，用力点头，觉得不大放心，又把它藏回楼上。

辛西娅轻轻叹了一口气。

圣洁没有说错，她的确一身罪孽。

再下来时，伊兹带着几本书跑到辛西娅面前递给她，想要她教他读。

莫莫和克拉克自己大字不识，却也知道学识的重要性，他们没能力供伊兹上学，只好在旅途中尽可能找机会让伊兹跟其他人学，所以伊兹其实已经能认得不少词句。

这个年龄才从头学起不算晚，辛西娅也是快到二十岁才学会读写，手头这些只是低龄读本而非学术性的长篇大论，用的也全是英文，她觉得自己足以胜任。

重新在阳光里坐下，辛西娅翻开童话那千篇一律的开头，清了清嗓子：“很久很久以前……”

辛西娅念一句，伊兹跟着念一句，念完一段，辛西娅再跟他解释每一个词的意思，遇到生词，伊兹就会多念几遍记下来，手指在桌面比划它们的拼法。

如此过了三个多小时，辛西娅口干舌燥，感觉一辈子都没有说过这么多话，她随手凝出一粒冰放进嘴里，转头就见伊兹盯着她的手，惊奇地叫道：“魔法！”

在异类之间和非常规的环境里生活太久，一时松懈，辛西娅忘了她习以为常的东西是大部分人类终其一生都不会接触到的，她往门外看了一眼，对街那栋宿舍的廊下有几个妇女在埋头缝衣服，他们的孩子跑来跑去地撒欢，没有一个人注意这里。

这种情况下，如果是其他人会怎么做？

如果是缇奇，会怎么做？

“伊兹，这是我们的秘密。”辛西娅决定不去解释这个世界黑色的另一面，也希望他的人生永远都不要与它相交。她凝出另一个指甲盖大小的冰块：“不要告诉任何人，好吗？”

伊兹珍惜地接过去，仰头问道：“缇奇也不行吗？”

辛西娅摸了摸他的头：“除了他。”

作为回礼，伊兹表示可以教辛西娅打牌，虽然他从未上过赌桌，但长期耳濡目染之下对缇奇他们的营生手段也十分了解，假以时日说不定会成为第二个亚连——仅指牌技。

辛西娅在他的指导下洗完牌，认真地听他讲解牌面和规则。

虽然缇奇不在身边，但她觉得通过这些点滴小事又离他更近了一些。

——无论在哪里，是什么身份，他的生活都快乐得令人艳羡。

快到中午时，有人走到宿舍门口，是一个壮硕的妇人，伊兹似乎认识她。

妇人端着一碗炖菜，炖菜上放着半个黑面包，看到辛西娅之后露出惊讶的神情，但因为辛西娅坐在门边的阴影里，妇人一时没有注意到她的眼睛。

伊兹站起来叫了一声：“娜塔莎婶婶。”

娜塔莎是另一个矿工的家属，因为那个矿工和莫莫、克拉克关系不错，他们便将伊兹托付给他的妻子，花点小钱请她在他们不在时照顾一二，娜塔莎自己也有孩子，不在乎多一个还是少一个，因此每天做饭都会给伊兹匀一份。但她没想到今天多了一个人。

辛西娅站起来接过她手里的东西，垂着眼道了声谢，帽檐和头巾遮住大半张脸，形容过于怪异，以至于娜塔莎怀疑地多看了她几眼。

“娜塔莎！”

克拉克在这时候从不远处小跑过来，缇奇落后几步，拎着两个饭盒，他的衣裤已经不再干净，但回来前似乎打理过，只有裤腿上还残留着一点石屑粉末。

“克拉克？”娜塔莎十分惊讶，“你怎么这个时间回来？那个是谁？新来的？”

“他叫缇奇，是我和莫莫的兄弟，今天刚来。那位女士是……”克拉克偏头看了一眼，那两个人已经挨在了一起，他只好干巴巴地说：“是他老婆。”

娜塔莎挑了挑眉，上上下下打量着辛西娅，从她窈窕的身段一直看到斗篷下精致的皮靴，最后落在露出半截的白皙手指上：“私奔的吧？”

“……”

辛西娅不知道她怎么就能得出这种结论。但这确实是个好借口，缇奇立刻笑道：“差不多。”

“你真行……”克拉克的神情一言难尽。

穷小子和富千金的故事到处都是，爱情能击败一切理智。娜塔莎感慨万千地离开了。

克拉克把桌子搬回屋子里，收走桌上的扑克，缇奇放下饭盒和辛西娅手里的炖菜面包，然后与克拉克一起出去洗手。

饭菜都还有温度，称不上美味但足以饱腹。辛西娅象征性地吃了几片菜叶，剩下的全部留给缇奇。诺亚也是人，也要吃饱饭才能干活，缇奇毫不客气，转眼吃了个精光。

矿工没有午休可言，缇奇只请了半小时的假，克拉克担心他人生地不熟才和他一起回来。匆匆吃完这顿饭，两人又要赶回矿上。

“我不能一起去吗？”辛西娅跟着缇奇走出门。

“不行，那边又吵又闹还很脏，而且都是人。”

而她已经没有可以让这副样貌光明正大现于人前的身份。

辛西娅有些失落，没有露出来：“我知道了，你去吧。”

缇奇立刻心软了，差点就决定再请半天假。离开这种生活太久，期间又发生太多事，他也忘了一个矿工每天至少要工作十几个小时，也就是说他不能一直陪着她。

克拉克走了一段距离才发现缇奇没有跟上，再回来就看到两人站在门前依依惜别，缇奇嘴里说着要走，脚却像黏在地上一样纹丝不动，辛西娅一直仰头望着他，眼睛眨都没眨一下。

难道他们等下要去的地方不是矿场，而是什么有去无回的战场吗？

克拉克刚想催促缇奇，又闭上了嘴。

身为朋友，他和莫莫都不看好辛西娅，第一次见到她就觉得她不同寻常，虽然不知道她是做什么的，但显而易见和他们不是一个世界的人。

然而就在今天，此刻，克拉克突然发现，或许缇奇也早已去过那个他们不知道的世界——从他去年突然开始频繁接私活那时起。

并非错觉，他们的朋友正在远离。

辛西娅推了推缇奇：“去吧，别让你的朋友担心。”

缇奇回过头，克拉克收拾好表情，对他指了指太阳。

“抱歉，今晚我争取早点回来。”

辛西娅点点头，突发奇想地问道：“普通人的妻子送丈夫出去工作时也是这样吗？那我应该说些什么？”

缇奇失笑：“你要跟我说：工作顺利，一路平安。还要跟我吻别。”

辛西娅也笑了，踮起脚轻轻碰了一下他的嘴唇。

“工作顺利，一路平安。”

晚上八点，矿场下工，三个大男人准时回到宿舍。

辛西娅和伊兹正坐在桌前搭扑克塔，桌角摆着童话书和几张画稿，那是他们今天下午用来打发时间的东西。丈夫出门后独守在家的妻子本不应该如此无所事事，但辛西娅实在找不到事做，也对家庭主妇的工作一窍不通，就连晚餐都是娜塔莎送来的。

房门从外面打开，气流变化让桌上的两座扑克塔都塌了，一股熟悉的味道率先涌进来，混杂着汗味与烟味，还有一点极其细微的血腥气。

缇奇探进半身，手上拎着他的夹克，黑色的套头衫上沾满沙土和汗水混合、又被体温蒸干后的印记，他似乎很热，袖子挽到手肘，被圣洁侵蚀而出的伤只剩下一点浅淡的印记。辛西娅看向他的手套，血腥味的源头正是那里，曾被阿波克里霍斯洞穿的手掌还没有痊愈，经过一天的劳作想必又开裂了。

“欢迎回来。”她知道这时候应该说什么。

缇奇笑着把夹克抛给她：“接着玩吧，我们先去洗一洗。”

虽然宿舍区的公共澡堂是收费制，但有孩子和女人的地方总该保持干净，这点开销是必须的。

半小时后，莫莫和克拉克结伴回来，辛西娅往他们身后看了看：“缇奇呢？”

“他去找人借被子了。”

“对就其他宿舍，很快回来。”

两人一边比划一边解释，面对辛西娅时他们总有些坐立不安，甚至想先躲在门外等缇奇回来了再进屋。

眼尾扫到桌上的扑克，莫莫突然灵机一动，鼓起勇气坐到桌前：“克拉克，来一局！辛、辛西娅，你也来，不会的话我们可以教你。”

克拉克挤到他身边。

辛西娅看出他们的拘谨，笑了笑，主动开始洗牌：“好，伊兹上午教我了。”

屋里干涩的空气总算舒缓下来。

辛西娅是扑克新手，出牌前总要想一想，或者听听伊兹的意见，因此打得很慢。一局还没打完，缇奇抱着一卷铺盖推门而入，放下被褥后他坐到辛西娅身后，长手长脚圈着她。他换了一身干净的衣物，头发还是湿的，伊兹抓了一条毛巾给他，他一边擦，一边看着辛西娅出牌。

走过两轮，缇奇推了一下有些歪掉的眼镜，在她下一次出牌前抓住她的手指，移到另外几张上：“他们合伙诈你呢，出这个。”

莫莫立刻大喊：“喂作弊啊！”

缇奇咧开嘴，握着辛西娅的手扔下牌：“我们一心同体，我的想法就是她的，怎么能是作弊呢？”

但缇奇自己的牌技其实也和对面两人半斤八两，最后变成三个人的出千大比拼，各有输赢，一直到了午夜才散场，伊兹已经趴在克拉克腿上睡着了。

辛西娅靠在缇奇怀里，忍不住打了个哈欠，这整个晚上她都很开心，却也感到精神不济。

莫莫拉下楼上的梯子：“都去睡吧，缇奇你和辛西娅去上面，下面没地方了。”

这栋宿舍楼改造于旧民房，二楼有一个非常逼仄的阁楼，矮到甚至无法让一个成年人直起腰，但由于伊兹时常跑上来玩，所以还算干净，只是破损的窗户会漏风，屋顶上也有几条裂缝。

缇奇摊开他的铺盖卷让辛西娅先进去，而后下楼找了几张旧报纸。

在他用报纸填补窗户的时候，辛西娅换上他的衬衫作为睡衣，男人的体格比她健壮太多，衬衫衣领松松垮垮地挂在肩上，宽大的下摆堪堪遮住大腿。

缇奇贴上最后一个窗角，拍了拍手：“先应付一下吧，明天我再把屋顶修一修，还好这几天不会下雨。”

回过身就看到辛西娅正蹲在地铺边上试图叠起脱下的衣物，丝毫没有意识到自己上上下下都透着光。她似乎永远只懂得把衣服卷起来，却怎么也卷不整齐，缇奇坐在地上看了她一会儿，叹息着从她手中抽走那件已经皱成一团的制服，再为她扣好衬衫上所有扣子，抱起她塞进被褥里。而后他将剩下的报纸平铺在地上，三两下折好她的衣裤叠放在报纸上，最后放上他自己的眼镜。

做完这一切，他熄灭汽灯，钻进被窝将辛西娅搂进怀里，冷冰冰的躯体冻得他一个哆嗦，他挨过去，抱得更紧了一些。

“好了，快睡吧，晚安。”他吻了吻她的额头，安然闭上眼，像个真正的人类一样迅速睡着了，夜色模糊了他的眉眼线条，显得极为平和，轻浅的呼吸声融化在夜的静谧里，谱出一首无声的安眠曲。

辛西娅在他的下巴上轻吻了一下，枕着他的手臂沉沉睡去。

深夜时分，缇奇突然睁开眼。

辛西娅还保持着睡过去前的姿势，比常人更低的体温让他一时分不清究竟是没能被他熨热，还是……没有消散干净。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳，残留的睡意不翼而飞，他屏住呼吸，轻轻地推了推她：“辛西娅。”

辛西娅双目紧闭，纹丝不动，与其说是睡熟了，不如说是凝固了，连呼吸都无迹可寻。

“辛西娅，喂，辛西娅！”他用力拍了拍她的脸，悬着的一颗心却在慢慢下坠。

“嗯……”辛西娅终于有了动静，她勉强掀开眼皮，含糊地问道，“怎么了……”

缇奇神色一松，将差点夺眶而出的眼泪憋回去。他克制地收紧双臂，压抑住声音中的颤动，尽量让自己显得若无其事：“没事，我只是……”

——怕你再也醒不过来。

辛西娅抬眼看了他一会儿，朦胧睡意慢慢散开。她突然掀开被子，翻身跨坐到他的小腹上，在他反应过来之前低头攫住他的双唇，径直探进没有闭紧的牙关间纠缠上他柔软的舌，一只手同时从衣服下摆钻进去，滑到腰腹上，不轻不重地按压，指尖描摹着块状分明的肌肉纹理，一路从腹部向上摸到胸部，埋下一串火种。

直到她开始啃噬、舔舐他的喉结，缇奇才找回意识，身上一阵冷热交错，他震惊地发现上衣已经被掀到了胸口，软热的触感则来源于另一具肉体的碰触，和他自己飞快攀升的体温。

很明显，辛西娅在模仿他爱抚她时的动作。

缇奇当即陷入两难的境地里——阻止她？还是让她继续？

不得不说她的学习能力很强，短暂地内心挣扎之后，缇奇抓住那只在他胸前作乱的手，托住辛西娅的下巴抬起她的头，让她无法再碰到自己脖子上任何一个地方：“不行，你现在的身体受不了。”

他严肃地说，假装自己没有因为她的举动而呼吸不畅。

辛西娅收回手，慢慢直起身，就在缇奇遗憾地松了一口气时，她突然伸手向下，隔着裤子抓住他。

缇奇倒抽一口气，浑身汗毛全都“轰”地炸开。

“喂！”

“我还撑得住。”

辛西娅拍掉他伸过来阻拦的手，飞快地解开他的裤头，好像那是她自己的裤子一样熟练，另一个缇奇眨眼之间暴露在清冷的夜里，正在徐徐苏醒，不安地半抬起头。

仿佛发现了前所未见的新奇玩具，辛西娅认真地握住它，缇奇本能地想缩起身子，她立刻向后一滑坐到他腿上。

顾虑到她的身体和楼下的人，缇奇不敢有太大动作，她专注的神情也让他舍不得打扰她。

欢愉是两个人的事，她也想给予他快乐。

微凉的手指生疏但充满探索精神地与他交缠，他记得她手上原本都生着被武器磨出的薄茧，不知何时已经消失无踪，只剩下柔软的触感，掌心上结了痂的伤口来回蹭过敏感部位，化作强烈的浪潮一波接一波冲击向感官神经，几乎每一寸肌肤都在男性本能的叫嚣下战栗。

缇奇绝望地叹息，捂住脸，只希望在他失控前，她能尽早玩够了收手。

但辛西娅今晚不打算放过他。

“缇奇，看着我。”

握住他的手松开了，冰块撞击般清脆的声音传入耳中，牵动他的目光与心神。

今夜月色正好，月光穿过屋顶缝隙落在她身上，与那头雪白的长发融为一体，呈现出近乎透明的质感。她低头看着他，红色的眼睛即使在夜里也熠熠生辉，清晰地映出他的面容。

修长的手指落在第一颗纽扣上，缓慢地将它推出扣眼，接着是第二颗、第三颗……每一个过程都分毫毕现，如同刻意展示着，不容他错过任何一点细节。

所有扣子都解开之后，她撩开衬衫，白色的衣料顺着同样莹白的肩臂滑落，袒露而出的身体再一次变得伤痕累累，胸前的伤口皮开肉绽，在月光下显得尤为刺目。

缇奇眼底的光沉淀下来。

辛西娅再次俯下身，将他抓在手里：“我就在你身边，不要拒绝我。感受我，也让我感受你。”

她的神情诉说着渴求，哪怕下一秒就是世界末日，她也要和他在一起。

不容拒绝，也无法拒绝。

缇奇缓缓抬起手，搭上她的后腰，微微向下施力，使她贴近自己，另一只手捧住她的脸颊，大拇指充满暗示性地反复抚摸着唇瓣。

辛西娅伸出舌尖勾了一下他的掌心里同样没有愈合的伤口，尝到一点血的腥甜，令人想起糖果的滋味。接着她自下而上从指根舔到指腹，最后将指尖含在嘴里。

“真像一只猫。”缇奇轻声笑道。辛西娅瞥了他一眼，毫不留情地咬下去，缇奇早有防备，立刻捏住她的下巴，空出食指和中指探进口腔中搅动：“你这一兴奋就咬人的毛病到底是从哪里学来的？”

辛西娅没空搭理他，她似乎被这两根手指吸引了全部注意力，专心致志地对付起它们，手上的动作也因此停下来。缇奇从她腰上抬起手，滑过饱满的臀部和紧实的大腿转到前面，挑动手指时深时浅地探索，他的动作明显老练许多，不多时就让辛西娅颤抖着趴到他身上，冰凉的发丝像最轻柔的纱垂落而下，轻喘与吐息交织在一起。

过了一会儿，缇奇抽回手，濡湿的指尖擦过肌肤，留下一点转瞬即逝的痕迹。他箍住她的腰，向上提了一下，在她耳边沙哑地说：“坐上来。”

辛西娅花了几秒钟去理解这几个字，明白过来之后她半跪而起，扶住缇奇，找准位置慢慢往下坐。

两个人都皱起眉。

“腿再张开一点，别紧张，想想我以前是怎么做的。”

缇奇不断揉捏着她的腰肢和大腿让她放松，反而让她绷得更紧。辛西娅抿了抿唇，干脆不管不顾地用力往下一沉，额角的薄汗滑落下来，贯穿后的充盈感让她长长地舒了口气，感觉全身力气都在这一刻用尽了。

直到此时缇奇才坐起身，托着她的臀部将她抱起来，辛西娅顺势交叉双腿圈在他腰上，搂住他的脖颈。

调整好姿势之后，缇奇开始规律地向上耸动，谁也没有发出声音，除了细微的水声和无法抑制的粗重呼吸。

周身的温度越来越高，辛西娅的体温也终于变得与正常人一样，相较之下缇奇的身体几乎称得上滚烫，但他的动作却十分温柔，唯恐稍加用力，她就会像玻璃器皿一样支离破碎。

“用力一点，缇奇，我没那么脆弱。”辛西娅揪住他的头发，在他颈间咬了一口，“这是最后一次了。”

带着血腥味的刺痛是另一种刺激，缇奇深吸一口气，慢慢加重力度。

眼前的一切都在摇晃，教人头晕目眩，但辛西娅不想闭上眼。

会有很久，她看不到这个世界。

“只要这场战争结束，我们就能有很多时间，数不尽的时间，绝不会是最后一次！”

缇奇用力抱紧她，像是要将她嵌进身体里就此融为一体。

断断续续的低吟从唇齿间溢出，感受节节攀升，辛西娅的眼角渗出泪水，淌落在缇奇肩上，连她自己也分不清这究竟是生理性的反应，抑或只是因为悲伤。

或许在未来她能够拥有永远，但眼下她已经没有更多时间了。

过了一会儿，两人同时登至峰顶，辛西娅紧紧抓住缇奇，泛白的指甲几乎扣进肉里。

“缇奇，你绝对不能死！”她捧住他的脸，死死盯着他，“你一定要活着，活到我醒来的那一天！”

缇奇没有回答，抬头吻住她，在她近乎窒息时翻身将她压在身下，他排除整个阁楼的空气，只在寂静的真空领域里留下足够他们喘息的方寸之地。

“不要去想其他事，现在你只需要专心感受我就够了。”

他无法给予她不死的承诺，但他会去争取他们所期待的未来。

第二天日上中天，辛西娅才迷迷糊糊地醒来，缇奇早早就和他的朋友去上工了，没有叫醒她，因此她也没机会看见莫莫和克拉克脸上的黑眼圈与尴尬之色，实际上，那两个被她和缇奇害得夜不能寐的可怜人已经在考虑让缇奇去申请独立宿舍。

被窝自缇奇离开后就一片冰冷，辛西娅睁着眼睛躺了一会儿，等到完全清醒才坐起身，慢吞吞地穿上衣服、戴上头巾、披上斗篷。

全身都酸软无力，但这不仅是一夜欢愉的后遗症，她能感觉到身体变得比前两天更加虚弱。

整理好铺盖，她走下楼。

伊兹又把小桌子搬到了门口，今天依然阳光明媚，把整张桌子都照得亮堂堂的，他就坐在桌前认真地抄写昨天念过的书。

听到脚步声，伊兹抬起头，露出十分可爱的笑容：“姐姐，上午好！”

“上午好，伊兹。”

辛西娅弯下腰，正要抬起楼梯推回天花板，手指却在边缘滑了一下。她保持着这个姿势呆了几秒，慢慢直起身，若无其事地走到桌边。

桌上除了伊兹的书和笔记本，还有一盘抹好黄油的黑面包和一杯牛奶，一看就是缇奇特地给她找来的。

牛奶放到现在已经凉了，而辛西娅突然想喝点热的东西，便捧住杯子给它加热。

耳中突然“嗡”的一阵响，牛奶在杯中沸腾，满溢到手上，对面的伊兹叫了她一声，她听不见他的声音，只看到他的脑袋在眼前变成了两个。

辛西娅用力摇摇头，眩晕里的重影消失，伊兹疑惑地看着她。

“抱歉，走神了，别在意。”她在斗篷上擦了擦手，而后吃掉早餐。

伊兹合上笔记本，爬到她身边，将昨天还没读完的书放进她手里。

“我们昨天读到哪里了？”辛西娅翻开折了半张角的那一页，“《海的女儿》。”

这个故事很长，要说上很久，密密麻麻的铅字慢慢变得时而模糊时而清晰，她念得断断续续，有时候还需要伊兹替她接上。

也许是阳光太过温暖，辛西娅觉得思维变得越来越迟缓，脑中弥漫上浓雾般的混沌，让她看不清这个故事的内容，只能隐约勾勒出大致轮廓：一个非人类爱上人类与他所在的世界，因此不顾一切、抛弃所有，变成人类去往他身边。

和她有点像。

但这个公主并没有获得其他童话里王子与公主必然会得到的幸福结局，故事结尾王子另娶他人，公主则在婚礼第二天的日出时分化作海里的泡沫。

辛西娅停顿了一会儿，努力睁大眼，继续念道：“——于是她就跟其他空气中的孩子们一道，骑上玫瑰色的云块，升入天空里去了。

“‘这样，三百年以后，我们就可以升入天国！’”

三百年以后，就能拥有一个不灭的灵魂。

“也太久了吧……”

她不想升入天国，她的灵魂也已经不死不灭，别说三百年，她连下一个三十五年都不想等待，她唯一想要的，只是和她所爱的男人在一起。

“咚”。

书本掉落在桌面上。

阳光与暖意被冰冷的黑暗所取代，耳边响起孩子惊慌失措的声音，冲出门外。

还好我不会变成泡沫，不然他就找不到我了。

辛西娅这么想着，倾倒在地。

“缇奇……”

时间到了。

夜空之下，缇奇走在冰原上。

积雪终年不化，只在坚硬的雪层之间现出一条褐色的路，道路尽头是左右望不到头的冰川，距离非常近，但缇奇刻意走得十分缓慢。

星光与月光同时在天上闪耀，辛西娅睁开眼，看到的便是一片璀璨又柔和的天幕。

黑色的脸孔垂下来，眼里含着金色微光，缇奇停下脚步：“醒了吗？”

“嗯。”

辛西娅抬手搂住他的脖子，将脸埋在他温热的颈窝里。

落在脖子上的鼻息微弱到几乎不存在，缇奇一动不动地站着，不禁也放缓了呼吸。

山风被真空层隔绝在外，连一丝声音都传不进来，四下万籁俱寂。

过了一会儿，辛西娅才闷闷地问道：“我吓到伊兹了吧？”

缇奇调整了一下姿势，继续往前走：“是啊，他吓坏了，跑去找娜塔莎，娜塔莎又找了舍管打电话到矿上来找我。”

结果就是他们三个人全都跑了回去。

辛西娅收紧手：“对不起……”

“以后亲自和他们说吧。”缇奇吻了吻她的头顶。

“就这样离开他们没关系吗？你只留了两天。”

缇奇轻笑了一下：“本来也留不长。别担心，我告诉他们我带你回家了。”

余下的路非常短暂，只用了几分钟就走到冰壁前。

冰面平滑如镜，清晰地映出两人的身影。

缇奇沉默地看着那面冰壁，仿佛已经在上面看到她沉入湖底的幻象。

“如果你会死，变成真正的尸体，我就可以把你带在身边，天天看着你。”他突然说，语调和内容都阴森森的，却让辛西娅笑了起来。

“但你只会一个人在我不碰到的地方沉眠，我却不知道还要等上多少年，如果你醒来的时候我已经老了怎么办？”

“诺亚不会老的。”辛西娅提醒他。

“但是圣湖真的能填补你的心脏、让你重新回来吗？”

缇奇开始絮絮着满心不安。

辛西娅安静地倾听，不肯漏过一点余音，它们充盈在空空如也的胸腔里，将要伴着她好几年、甚至好几十年，直到那里再长出一颗心。

“可是，也许你早一天回到圣湖，未来就能早一天醒过来，所以我还是得让你回去。”

缇奇终于下定决心，强迫自己放下她，而不是再打开罗德的门。

辛西娅扶着他站稳，最后看了一眼这片天与地。

许久之后，才收回目光。

“走吧。”

神殿里很热闹，从来没有这么热闹过。

湖岸上升着一堆火，火上架烤着半扇已经看不出原形的动物，不远处有一小堆骨头，骨头上盖着一张毛皮和一个死不瞑目的鹿头。烤肉的香味飘扬在整个空间里，让这沉寂数千年的神殿也沾染上人间烟火气。

几个人围坐在火堆旁，发现有人进入神殿，他们同时转过头，每人手里都捧着一块油滋滋的肉，尤以亚连手中的为大，他一个人独占了半条鹿腿，光柱亮起来时他嘴里正塞得满满当当，不上不下地噎住了，神田趁机从他的鹿腿上撕下一片带脂肪的嫩肉，转手喂给湖里的阿尔玛，阿尔玛趴在岸边，仰起头，“啊”的一声张开嘴。

相较于他们，克洛斯和席鲁巴的吃相则显得极为斯文，克洛斯甚至还围了一条自制餐巾，连胡子上都没沾到一点油星。

他瞥了一眼辛西娅和缇奇，波澜不惊地说道：“回来了啊。”

仿佛他们只是出去散了一圈步。

无人回应，只有暴虐的气息横扫四向。

坐在克洛斯身边的青年在指向他的尖锐杀意中扬起一只油光发亮的手：“好久不见，我亲爱的兄弟！对了你现在叫什么来着？缇奇？真是可爱的名字呀，小缇奇～～”

“涅亚。”缇奇吐出冰冷的发音。

那张熟悉又陌生的脸孔把往事一并带到眼前，曾经被杀死的痛苦再度回到身体里，诺亚重又浮上水面，开始在心中低语。

——兄弟。

——仇敌。

涅亚已经拥有完整的身体，还是三十五年前介于少年与青年之间的形容，时光没有在他身上留下半点痕迹。他穿着略显宽大的衣裤盘膝坐在地上，似笑非笑地在缇奇与辛西娅之间看来看去，嘴角噙着数不尽的戏谑与嘲弄，三十五年前他就是以这幅姿态旁观他们自相残杀，最后亲手断送所有诺亚。

辛西娅抓住缇奇染上墨色的手掌，轻轻叫了一声：“缇奇。”

“……没事。”

冰一样的声音让仇恨之火有所平复，缇奇克制下来，牵着辛西娅走过去。

克洛斯擦了擦嘴，对涅亚说：“你最好还是解释清楚，我可不想看到那小子在这里发疯。”

说完之后他站起来走开，像是懒得再管和他毫不相干的陈年旧事。

“当然，你们把我扣在这里不就是为了这个目的吗？”涅亚拍了拍空出来的位子，“请坐，巴蒂小姐。听说你又失去了心脏，这一次能撑三天相当了不起呀，不过也快到极限了吧？不然你不会这么快就舍得回来。”

辛西娅面色淡漠，没有回答。

实际上，她对涅亚的感情相当复杂，涅亚帮过她也利用过她，而她当时又何尝不是在利用涅亚。虽然曾经失去的都已经回到身边，但过去只是成为“过去”，并非不复存在，而其中的关键又全都扑朔迷离。她是该好好听一听涅亚的解释，这样才能放心睡去。

她正要走过去，缇奇拦住她，面沉似水，就连他自己也不想接近涅亚。

“我难道成了什么洪水猛兽吗？”涅亚大声地跟另一边的亚连“嘀咕”。亚连正在和神田计较被他偷了几块肉，只抽空回了一句：“活该。”

“辛西娅，缇奇先生，请来这里吧。”席鲁巴就坐在那个空位旁，移过去腾出自己的位子，缇奇才坐下来，让辛西娅坐在他怀里。

半米之外就是圣湖，湖深处似乎传来了悠远的呼唤。

‘再给我一点时间吧，‘母亲’。’辛西娅看着湖水，在心里说。

“辛西娅，张嘴。”一片肉递到嘴边，辛西娅回过神，就着缇奇的手吃下它，虽然她已经完全没有进食的必要，但这么做能让缇奇安心，因此她任由缇奇一口一口地喂她。

“真好嘛，你们还是这么恩爱。”

揶揄的声音从另一边传过来，涅亚看他们的眼神就像在看一出虽无趣、却尚可解闷的笑话。缇奇总算知道他为什么能和克洛斯成为朋友——盖因物以类聚，这两个人都如出一辙地惹人厌。

讨够了嫌，涅亚才开始讲故事，一口气把时间跳到七千年前，从那个只有“千年伯爵”还记得的远古时代说起。

正如经典记载，世界最初只有混沌虚空，真神从中分开天空与大地、光明与黑暗，而后又制定法则，让日月星辰运转，让江河湖海流动。

祂创造有生命的万物，鸟在天上飞，兽在地上走，鱼在水里游，鲜花草木点缀芬芳，连最细小的昆虫也有自己的容身之所。

最后祂创造出人类——统御一切的灵长，他们根据祂的旨意繁衍生息，布满世界的每一个角落。

但经典所没有记载的是，真神在完成这一切之后就离开了祂一手造就的世界，去往谁也不知道的地方，只有“神”这一概念因为人类的愿望而得以延续。

为了让世界继续处在神的看顾之下，新的神明在信仰中诞生。

它拥有神的权能，却没有神的怜悯，它依赖人类而存，却对触犯神威之人降下残酷的责罚。

权柄能够为人赋予，自然也能被人剥夺，许久之后，一个炼金术士聚集起他的族人，从信仰的范畴中割裂而出，他们口中称颂真神久远的名，妄图将它赶下神坛，他们有许多支持者，同样摇旗违抗它。

“信”与“不信”两相对立，战争持续了很久，神权岌岌可危。

为了洗清地上悖神的罪孽，建立起全新的秩序，它裂开大渊的源泉，降下滔天的洪水，淹没整个世界。

炼金术士与他的族人——诺亚一族，躲避于巨大的方舟中逃脱浩劫。

数以百计的日夜之后，洪水退去，诺亚们走出方舟。

大地一片疮痍，寸草不生。

人类推选的神明也在人类灭亡后失去支柱，从空中坠落。

这个世界再一次没有了“神”。

好在方舟中保留有万物与人类的因子，世界得以由此复苏。

而诺亚一族则背负着“罪”的烙印不断转世，痛苦与恨意传承千世百代，直到找到“心”之所在方可止休。

“‘心’本质上是以信仰驱动的神权机器，既是‘神’这一概念的现实化，也是人欲的产物，因此只要信仰主体消失，这种虚构神权就会崩塌。毁灭人类只是摧毁‘心’的一种方法，但是正如你们所见，如今已经本末倒置了。”

涅亚停顿了一下，继续说：“‘理念’演变为‘执念’，依附于诺亚的灵魂不断转世，诺亚因此不会真正死去，只不过每一代都独立存在，与前代没有必然继承性——当然也有缇奇这样的例外。但只要时机合适，那份执念随时都会取代身为诺亚的人类。所以你要担心了，缇奇，你的诺亚因子已经完全觉醒了吧？我和亚连因为是不同的灵魂个体，才能够分离，但你不行，你和‘快乐’本质上同根同源。”

漫长的故事听到这里才真正产生实感，切中一直以来盘桓于心底的恐惧，辛西娅不由抓紧缇奇的手。

缇奇拍了拍她的手背，冷淡地对涅亚回道：“我的事不劳你操心。创世纪已经太远了，没什么意思，不如说说眼前的——比如你和千年公到底是怎么回事？”

“我就是千年公呀～～”涅亚摇头晃脑地说，“不然你以为我为什么能‘嘭’地一下就变成活人，而不是像那边的孩子一样不人不鬼？”

“说话别这么难听！”亚连因为他的口无遮拦而打了他一下。

湖里的阿尔玛对“不人不鬼”这种形容毫无反应，反倒是神田忍了又忍才没有拔出刀。

缇奇低头看向辛西娅，辛西娅对他点点头，带着歉意。

——这就是她所隐瞒的最后一件事。

“不过那是很久很久以前了，现在的我只是涅亚·D·坎贝尔，你们口中的第十四个诺亚。”

涅亚继续说下去。

约在五十二年前，七千年来一直存续的千年伯爵第一次消失在世界上——为了在永无止尽的重担下喘一口自由的气。

马纳和涅亚在他消失的地方诞生，被名为“卡特里娜·伊芙·坎贝尔”的女性收为养子，以孪生兄弟为名义一起长大。

坎贝尔一系世代效忠千年伯爵，是少数知道大洪水时代全貌的人类之一，时任家主塞拉斯·坎贝尔可以说是忠仆中的忠仆，视“千年伯爵”和他的大业为生命。在千年伯爵分裂为马纳和涅亚之后，塞拉斯就打算从两人中选择一人作为载体，让真正的千年伯爵重新归来，助他夺得神的权柄。

显然，塞拉斯对于七千年前的战争有一些误解，并且在否认“神”的同时却也为自己造出一个信仰的归宿。但就连诺亚都在漫长时光中丢了本心，自然也没有人能够纠正他。

而比起圣战的输赢，涅亚更在乎家人，由谁来做“神”、“神”到底有没有存在必要这种命题对他来说无关紧要，他希望诺亚的传承能够断绝，这样无论是马纳还是诺亚一族都能从远古的执念里解脱。

“所以你才要杀死我们？”缇奇只觉得荒谬，“为了救我们而杀我们？你的脑袋没问题吧？”

“反正只是一代，如果成功，往后你们将永远只是你们自己。你是想做名为‘快乐’的诺亚呢，还是想做名为‘缇奇·米克’的诺亚呢？”涅亚轻描淡写地说着，丝毫没有意识到自己的话有多么残酷。

“但你失败了。”缇奇毫不留情地说。

涅亚沉下脸：“因为第一使徒亚当、也就是千年伯爵还活着，他活在马纳的身体里。如果我们之中必须有一个人要成为千年伯爵，我宁愿那个人是我，但塞拉斯选择了马纳。”

在他们十七岁那年，涅亚发现亚当正在马纳体内觉醒，他立刻决定先除掉亚当。塞拉斯正好在这时出于毫无道理的仇恨而追杀“月之民”，涅亚便利用了辛西娅在席鲁巴死后对诺亚的复仇之心。

然而螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，涅亚的盘算也被塞拉斯所利用，塞拉斯想让他杀死马纳以唤醒千年伯爵，虽然涅亚发现不对立刻停手，但为时已晚，亚当的因子在马纳受创后彻底觉醒，并且做的第一件事就是找到他的半身——涅亚——将他杀死，吞噬他的灵魂。

“我只剩下一点灵魂碎片，快要消失的时候亚连……”他看向亚连。

亚连没好气地接道：“我正好路过，就成了你的宿主。”

“……”涅亚顿了顿，和克洛斯对视一眼，才笑道，“对，你就是那个倒霉蛋。”

亚连翻了一个白眼。

后面的事所有人都知道了。

但是辛西娅还是觉得哪里不对，她努力在已经不大清醒的脑袋里理清头绪，终于找到结症所在：“就算诺亚的传承断绝了‘心’也依然会存在，那么你要怎么做才能结束战争？你真的想要结束战争吗？”

“当然，我没有骗过你哦。虽然我一点都不喜欢人类，但是软弱、伪善、心存欲念，为此而拒绝痛苦、渴求救赎，寄托于不切实际的神明，这些都是人类与生俱来的天性，他们并不是战争的原罪，我也不想看到他们因为这点无聊的理由而毁灭。”

“但是……”

“但是我错了。”

涅亚打断她，辛西娅吃了一惊，就连克洛斯都露出一点意外。

“战争的确是由诺亚开始，但诺亚也只是战争的‘一侧’而已。无论是驱魔师还是恶魔都是障眼法，为了让‘心’和诺亚不会暴露到对方面前。塞拉斯至少做对了一件事——他一直都在壮大诺亚，这样势均力敌的持久战才能打下去。‘心’在这七千年里已经重新积蓄起力量，而诺亚却还没有找到它，如果按我所想让诺亚直接退出战争，只怕下一刻就是‘心’灭亡我们的时候。”他撩开额发，露出圣痕，“这个印记是它亲手打下的，它总会找到我们。那位‘Apocryphos’已经出现了不是吗？”

缇奇嗤笑一声：“你总算明白了。”

正因为“心”的威胁还在，对于诺亚来说千年伯爵才绝不能出事，他就是他们的根基和庇护者。

一切终于水落石出，辛西娅垂下眼，掩去眼底失望的神色。

——到头来，战争还是要继续下去，而她已经无法再做任何事。

“别露出这种表情呀，辛西娅。”涅亚突然站起来，“我还是很有用的，为了报答你们让我回来的恩情，我会替你们结束这场战争。”

缇奇警惕地看着他：“说了半天你还是想杀死千年公吗？”

涅亚笑了：“不，只是回到他身边。”

即使已经知道圣战的本质，驱魔师们依然决定回到战场，神与神权、信与不信对于人类个体来说都太过虚无缥缈，但恶魔的确在杀人，驱魔师也的确在救人，驱魔师的存在意义并非圣战本身，而是为了保护人类。和平才是爱与未来存续的土壤，战争早一日结束，就能早一日回到所爱之人身边。

所以离别在所难免。

听涅亚讲述这段故事耗尽了辛西娅最后的力气，事到如今再也没有教她牵挂的东西，除了她不得不与之告别的人。

她长出一口气，残存的生命即将告罄，她的眼睛开始看不清东西，目所能及的一切似乎都褪了色，就连熊熊燃烧的火焰都让她感觉不到一丝暖意。

缇奇抱着她，轻轻摩挲她越发冰冷的脸颊。

“你们先走吧，我陪她到最后。”他对其他人说。

克洛斯最后看了辛西娅一眼，与涅亚先后走进席鲁巴开启的光柱里，神田松开阿尔玛依依惜别的手，抓着刀起身离开。

亚连犹豫了一下，看着辛西娅似乎想说些什么，又觉得语言已经苍白无力。

辛西娅还能认出他的身形，嘴唇动了动，缇奇附耳倾听，而后对亚连说道：“少年，过来一下。”

亚连走到他们身边，半跪下来：“辛西娅小姐……”

辛西娅艰难地在衣服上摸索，想要找到制服口袋，缇奇替她拿出口袋里唯一的东西——一颗银纽扣。他翻过来看了一眼，放在辛西娅手上，托着她的手递到亚连面前。

“这是我的……”亚连拿起纽扣，并且在背面看到了自己的名字。

“替我，跟他们说声对不起。”辛西娅轻声说，“也祝你，你们……好运。”

亚连收好纽扣，执起她的双手抵在额头上：“我会的，我会把你的话传达给大家，也会连你的份一起努力。请安心睡吧，辛西娅小姐，你醒来的那天一定能看到和平的世界，我们等你回来。”

辛西娅笑出来：“但愿如此……”

微弱到虚幻的笑容让亚连鼻头一酸，他道了一声“再见”，匆匆起身跑进光柱里。

所有人都离开了，神殿又恢复寂静，只有阿尔玛还留在湖里，离他们很远，一点声音都不出，生怕打扰到他们最后的时光。席鲁巴站在光柱消失的地方，远远看着他们，作为她最后的也是唯一的族人，他有必要见证她的往生。

辛西娅抬起手，轻触缇奇的脸，手指一片麻木，像是什么都没有碰到，缇奇抓着她的手用力按在脸上，她才有一点感觉。她仔细地抚摸着他的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇和眼睛，一点一滴地在心里描绘出他的面容。

手上后知后觉地传来一点湿意。

“缇奇，你哭了吗？”

缇奇细细地亲吻她的指尖，吮去露水一样缀在上面的泪：“是啊，因为你就要离开我了。”

辛西娅笑得更深了，牵动泪水溢出眼眶，顺着眼角滑落到鬓发里，留下两道莹亮的痕迹。她没有发现自己也哭了，还在努力地笑，想将这个笑容同样留在他心里。

“不会很久的，只是一个心脏而已，也许只要十年，我就能醒来了。”

“那也……”缇奇哽了一下，尽量平稳地说下去，“那也太久了。”

——与他们曾经相伴的时间相比。

辛西娅露出一点无奈，撑了一下身子，缇奇扶着她坐起来，让她靠在臂弯里。她拉住他的头发，缇奇默契地低下头，柔软的唇瓣和舌头都已经失去温度，让他几乎以为自己在亲吻遗体。

圣湖泛起涟漪，自深处一层一层地荡到岸边，辛西娅又听到呼唤的低语。

“我要走了，缇奇。”

她用尽全力站起来，解开斗篷，而后是黑白的团服、里衣、裤子、鞋子……直到再无一件外物。

作为驱魔师而开始，作为驱魔师而结束。

驱魔师辛西娅·巴蒂的人生于此落下帷幕。

她牵着他的手，走下这一世的坟墓。

湖水淹没脚踝，她开始缓慢下沉，水波向湖心涌动，将要带她离开。她还记得那湖的深处空无一物、寂静无声，只有她曾经最无法忍受的孤独。

如今她已经不再惧怕孤独，但她依然缺少一份足以让她瞑目的承诺。

“缇奇，答应我，你会活着。”她回过头，虽然眼中一片模糊，但她知道缇奇正在看着她，“答应我，无论多久你都一定会等我。”

涅亚所言验证了她的担忧——诺亚并非真的“不死”，不死的只是诺亚因子。她不知道这段长眠究竟有多长，也不知道这期间都会发生什么事，外面的战争随着涅亚回归必将白热化，如果缇奇真的因此而死，下一次她要到哪里去找他？就算找到了，新生的他还会不会是他？

对于他来说，也仅此一世而已。

缇奇在湖岸边缘伸长手，抹平她眉间的褶皱：“我答应你，就算为了你我也会活着，你醒来时看到的第一个人一定会是我。”他吻了一下手指，而后轻轻印在她唇上，“但是你也要快点回来，不要让我等得太久。”

在这话语里，好像已经能够触摸到无尽的未来。

辛西娅露出笑：“我会努力的，就这样说定了。”

交握的手慢慢松开，滑过彼此的指尖，终至分离。

辛西娅沉入深深的湖底，湖面上的人和声音都被水波隐去。

再也看不见，再也听不到，只剩下她自己。

她收回手，像婴儿一样蜷起身体。

“晚安，辛西娅。”

晚安，缇奇。

六年后。

距离最后一个国家签署停战协议已经过去了一年。

这是一个值得纪念的日子，为了庆祝战争结束一周年，莫莫和克拉克的酒馆举办了“庆祝和平优惠大酬宾”活动，实际上就是狂欢一整天。

前几年的世界性大战里，莫莫和克拉克应征入伍，缇奇知道的时候他们已经身在战场上，好在最后两人都全须全尾地活到停战，退伍之后，他们拿着卖命钱在一个不大不小的城镇里开了一家酒馆，生意还算红火，后来缇奇也参了一份，伊兹还在他们的资助下如愿上了学。

一切都步上正轨。

酒馆里从中午开张一直闹到凌晨，缇奇脸上贴满输了牌的条，晕头转向地跑到吧台，向克拉克要了一杯凉水。

“克拉克，听说有人给你介绍了一个好姑娘，要不要我陪你一起去看一看？”

克拉克刚倒好水，闻言差点泼到他脸上给他醒醒酒：“你想都别想！可恶啊你这小子，为什么只有你还长得这么年轻！”

而克拉克是他们之中年龄最大的，饱经多年风霜，已经显出了一点沧桑。

缇奇笑着按住他的手，拿走水杯：“你怎么就知道你没有特殊魅力呢？”

克拉克只想打他。

“喂，缇奇，不开玩笑，你家那位还是不肯见你吗？好多年了吧？”莫莫同样贴着一脑门的纸条凑过来。

缇奇的眼色沉了一些，遮在镜片之下没有被人发现。

“都说了我没有被甩！只是暂时两地分离而已，暂时的！”他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，放下杯子匆匆跑向门口，“我还有事，先走了！”

莫莫拔腿追出去：“这个时间有事！你骗鬼啊！”

只听到余音消失在街角：“下次请你们喝酒！”

“我自己就是卖酒的！”

缇奇绕到一条幽暗的小巷里，四下没有一个人影，他从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，走进升起来的皇冠型大门中。

大门之外冰天雪地，曾有人为他开出来的路早已被往年冬日的雪覆盖，但这条路他已经走了无数回，闭着眼睛都不会错。

来到通往月之神殿的冰壁前，一柱幽光腾升而起，清俊的少年在光幕另一头迎上来。

“她就快醒来了，圣湖已经出现了预兆。”

“真的吗？！”缇奇面露喜色，快步走到湖边。

湖水确实不再死气沉沉，而是如有微风拂过，荡漾着涟漪。

去年战争结束时，神田就回到神殿带走了阿尔玛，阿尔玛的身体还不稳定，但并非不能离开圣湖，虽然他和席鲁巴这几年里已经成了非常要好的朋友，然而比起冰冷的湖水和一无所有的神殿，他更愿意待在神田身边，神田也不想每次来到这里都要和一个诺亚相看两相厌，在席鲁巴确定阿尔玛就算脱离圣湖也能活下去之后，神田立刻带着他去了谁也不知道的地方。

于是整个神殿就只剩下席鲁巴，和一个已经在湖底沉睡六年的人。

据席鲁巴推测，圣湖修复致命伤其实并不需要很长时间，即使是他这样肉体完全损毁的情况都不至于耗费三十五年，何况辛西娅只是失去一个心脏。上一次她之所以会沉睡那么久，最主要的原因是教廷封存了她的身体，使她无法自主苏醒，而这一次她就身在圣湖之中，时间理应会大幅缩短。

缇奇曾尝试进入湖中去寻找她，然而湖底的空间概念也与外观不一样，每一次都只能无功而返。

现在终于有了好消息。

他徘徊在圣湖边，走走停停，坐立难安，简直不知道自己是如何忍受了这六年，现在他连多一刻都不想等下去。

过了有一个世纪那么漫长的时间，湖水终于开始沸腾，波涛翻滚之间，一个白色的影子在水下显现。

缇奇再也无法忍耐，直接跳进湖里。

席鲁巴站在岸上，翘首以盼，手里捧着为了这一天而早已准备好的衣裙，在缇奇抱着辛西娅走上岸后，他满面笑容地跑过去。

这几年时常守在这里，缇奇为自己和席鲁巴都添置了不少生活用品，他在他的床上放下辛西娅，而后从席鲁巴手里接过衣物，一件一件为她穿上。她的身体已经彻底痊愈，就像新生儿一样嫩白无瑕。

——这也确实是她的新生。

辛西娅还不是很清醒，茫然的神情直到缇奇扣上最后一个扣子才散干净。

一如曾经得到的承诺，睁开眼看到的第一个人的确是缇奇，他看起来和她睡过去之前没有任何变化，以至于她感觉不出今夕是何年。

缇奇克制地吻了吻她的额头：“你终于回来了。”

辛西娅看了他许久，突然伸手抓住他的衣领，将他扯向自己。

席鲁巴识趣地走开了。

等到他们终于放开彼此时，两人的双唇都又红又肿。

辛西娅稳下呼吸，问道：“战争结束了吧？”

缇奇舔了一下嘴唇，在她身边坐下：“圣战在你睡下去的那年就结束了，但是人类的战争又打了几年。”

辛西娅有些惊讶，却没有发问，安静地听他说下去。

因为这是她到“死”都在牵挂的事，所以缇奇各方面都有所了解，只等着她醒来时问出这个问题。他综合了一下掌握的情报，按顺序时间为她说起。

早在他们从亚连的牢房逃离时，霍华德·林克监察官以生命为代价拖延阿波克里霍斯的脚步，让他们得以顺利逃脱。随后赶来的鲁贝利耶请求与他同行的张兹梅——也就是第二使徒计划中掌握再生技术的术士——救回为了见他而吊着一口气不愿死去的林克。

林克将牢房里发生的一切尽数告诉鲁贝利耶，鲁贝利耶得知阿波克里霍斯的真实身份是红衣主教、其目的是让亚连与它同化成为“心”的守护者后，当即判定这位红衣主教必然知道“心”的下落，并且“心”就身在梵蒂冈的可能性非常高。

另一方面，亚连和克洛斯刚离开神殿就联系上科姆伊，两边交换情报后科姆伊提出私下会面。没想到的是鲁贝利耶也出现在会面地点，他们才知道科姆伊已经与鲁贝利耶结盟。

但两人除了“尽快结束战争”这一目标一致外，在手段上仍然有很大分歧，鲁贝利耶提议以亚连作为诱饵捕捉阿波克里霍斯，科姆伊强烈反对这个兵行险着的方案，争执之际身为师父的克洛斯把选择权交给亚连自己，而亚连则同意了鲁贝利耶的计划。

于是鲁贝利耶与科姆伊各自从中央与教团放出假消息，阿波克里霍斯并不知道鲁贝利耶已经掌握它的身份，又急于寻找亚连，果然上钩。

鲁贝利耶让“鸦”埋伏在预定的战场伺机出手，然而阿波克里霍斯除了操纵圣洁也能操纵人类，战况在“鸦”败退后瞬间逆转，结果反而是亚连被捕获。

这一次为了防止再旁生枝节，阿波克里霍斯当场与亚连融合。融合即将完成时，第三驱魔师横空出现，以咒术压制阿波克里霍斯，因为他们已经恶魔化，又不是圣洁适格者，所以阿波克里霍斯一时应对不及，亚连以弥留的抵抗意识乘机反扑，人类灵魂是这世界上最为强大的力量，亚连完整的灵魂带动阿波克里霍斯体内的灵魂碎片一起将它反噬。

于是亚连成为新的守护者，但他完整地保留了自己的意志。

了了数言勾勒出一场惊心动魄的角逐。

“第三驱魔师？”辛西娅疑惑地问道，“第三驱魔师为什么会出现在那里。”

“我背着千年公借给他们的。”缇奇含糊其辞。

辛西娅接着问：“你为什么会知道他们的计划？”

“……”缇奇坦白道，“好吧我承认诺亚的确在教团放了眼线，教团人员变动的时候那个人正好调任到总部，他报告说科姆伊·李突然秘密离开，鲁贝利耶的动向也不大正常，所以我就跟了上去。”

辛西娅总算知道她变为幼儿那次为什么恰好就能遇上他。

“你随便调用第三驱魔师，不会被千年伯爵知道吗？为什么要这么做？”

缇奇笑着拉过她的手：“你已经做了那么多，我也该做点什么吧？至于千年公……”

他的笑容沉了一些。

涅亚离开神殿之后就要求缇奇带他去找马纳，虽然诺亚因子在潜意识里让缇奇知道他应该立刻杀死涅亚，但他最终还是出于个人意志将涅亚带到千年伯爵面前。

诺亚一族上下震动，缇奇几乎被其他人骂个狗血淋头。

而涅亚确实如他所言没有做出任何攻击行为，只是问了千年伯爵一个问题——

“你愿意重新与我在一起吗，马纳？以后一直在一起，永远不再分开。”

千年伯爵——马纳，就像在婚礼上哭着说“我愿意”的新娘一样扑向涅亚的怀抱。

两人接触的一瞬间，不知道是谁先吞噬了谁，那之后只剩下一个人——和这一代的诺亚们认识的不大一样，却又更为诺亚因子熟悉，真正的、完整的千年伯爵出现在他们面前，彻底归来。

缇奇调动第三驱魔师其实受到千年伯爵的默许，这个伯爵同时兼有马纳与涅亚的记忆，因此也还和克洛斯保持联系，联系的方式就是蒂姆甘比与塞勒涅，这两个魔偶分别由他和克洛斯持有，使用的是新建立的私密通道。

亚连成为“守护者”之后就回到了“心”身边。有一天千年伯爵私下找到缇奇，告诉他克洛斯已经知道“心”的确切位置。

“我说过会替你们结束战争的。”

说着这句话的伯爵露出涅亚特有的神情，当天夜里便带领诺亚一族与恶魔大军攻打梵蒂冈。

与涅亚分离之后亚连就丧失了对方舟的控制权，而千年伯爵到达梵蒂冈所做的第一件事就是切断教廷与黑色教团的联络，令驱魔师无法及时支援。

但除了驱魔师，教廷历经数千年也蓄有相当可观的战斗力。

那一战可以说打得天昏地暗，双方都损失惨重。最终诺亚还是成功地突破了梵蒂冈的防守，冲到教皇的御座前。

看到教皇的第一眼，他们就知道这正是他们寻找了七千年之久的存在。

亚连以守卫之姿立于教皇身侧，在诺亚闯进圣殿后当即与他们战在一起，剩下千年伯爵独自走到“心”面前。

出乎所有人的意料，两个千年死敌竟然彬彬有礼地聊起了天，但战斗掩盖了他们的谈话声，成为“守护者”的亚连今非昔比，以一己之力对战所有诺亚竟也不落下风。

简单地交谈过后，“心”将千年伯爵请到后殿，发生在那里的事谁也没有看见。

毫无预兆的，诺亚之间突然暴发出悲鸣，每个人都落到地上，在巨大的悲恸与如同灵魂被生生撕去一块的痛苦中流泪，连泪水都是血一样的红色。彻底诺亚化而失去人形的诺亚恢复人形，而所有诺亚身上的圣痕都像是被无形的手擦除，再也找不到一丝痕迹。

他们怔愣着，哭泣着，不知究竟是怎么回事。

与此同时亚连那只寄宿着圣洁的左手也溃散了，化作一堆细碎的粉末消失在空中。

圣殿外遮天蔽日的恶魔全都在同一时间化为乌有，存活下来的人类站立在满目疮痍的圣地上，望着新一天的太阳在东方升起。

“我们后来猜测是千年公和‘心’同归于尽，所以圣洁和黑暗物质才会同时消失。被‘心’寄宿的那个教皇是人类，已经死了，而千年公则再次变成马纳和涅亚两个人，现在应该还在坎贝尔家。涅亚的确解放了诺亚一族，我们再也感觉不到身体里另外的存在，但是……”

缇奇垂下眼：“没有了千年公，我们诺亚又该做什么？”

辛西娅握紧他的手。

缇奇回想起当时的一切，他自始至终都在拒绝诺亚因子，但当它真的消失之后，他却觉得若有所失。

奋战七千年，诺亚全族失去了领导者与前进方向。

“不过那是前几年的事了。”

他继续说下去。

圣战延续七千年之久，“心”和千年伯爵——也就是教廷和诺亚，都在世界上埋下了各种各样的种子，这些种子曾经只是武器，脱离掌控后却成为祸乱的起点，即使再也没有人需要它们，它们依然破土而出、开出血与火的花朵。

人类世界在圣战结束后反而乱了几年。

并非所有人类都心怀虔诚，协助教廷或千年伯爵本就是所有图谋，他们擅于审时度势，鼻子比谁都灵，一嗅到局势变化立刻出手，为将自身利益最大化而争夺掠取，战火几近失控，蔓延到世界每一个角落。

而教廷也因为最后一战造成的破坏动荡了很长时间。占据高层诸多重要岗位的鲁贝利耶一族在马尔科姆·C·鲁贝利耶的带领下，趁势夺取了教廷的控制权，教廷的派系斗争本就十分严重，让他钻了不少空子。

等中央的局势稳定下来后，鲁贝利耶联合其他红衣主教推选出新的教皇，教皇下令解散了包括黑色教团在内的大部分战斗职能组织。

之后教廷参与各国间的战争调停，等到战火平息，教廷随即对外宣布不再参与俗务，仅作为单纯的宗教机构而存在。

人类世界的势力在战乱的几年里重新划分，往后或许还会再起硝烟，但已经与任何一个“非人”的意志再无干系。

“神”之存在只需要留存于心，而人类自己的命运应该交由他们自己去掌握。

一切至此尘埃落定。

辛西娅缓缓舒了一口气。

新的世界，新的人生，新的起点。

她与缇奇走出神殿，站在雪山之巅，六年来第一次呼吸这个世界的空气，看到这个世界的色彩，它依然是那么美丽。

席鲁巴从他们身后走出来：“我也想到处去走一走，做一个旅行者一直是我的梦想，现在终于能实现了。”

他与辛西娅互相拥抱，道以珍重，而后踏上雪地，一路远行。

直到席鲁巴的背影消失，缇奇才迈出一步，辛西娅挽着他的手，两人沿着雪地上的脚印往前走，耳中彼此的心跳声盖过鞋子踩在雪地上的声响，慢慢趋于相同的频率，最后相互交织、不分你我。

“前两年，我去了一趟博得鲁姆。”过了一会儿，缇奇突然说。

不是“回”，而是“去”，指向未来而非过去的用词。

辛西娅安静地听他说下去。

“席鲁巴担心维罗妮卡和巴里被战火波及，就托我去看看，我在那里见到了他们的儿子，那小子一见到我就吓得把椅子扔过来了。”

脑海里适时浮出滑稽的画面，辛西娅勾起唇角。

曾经差点死在缇奇手里的前驱魔师几乎要将缇奇扫地出门，最后被他的母亲阻止，那个头发像火一样明艳的少女已是垂暮之年，她本不该老得这么快，但巴里的过世让她失去对生命的坚持。

“维罗妮卡拉着我说了很多以前的事，不是有关席鲁巴的，就是有关巴里的，她说她要带着这些回忆回到他们身边。”

辛西娅说不出心里的感受，生老病死时至即行，她并不为此难过，却仍是无法抑制地生出些怅然。时光一如既往残酷无比，不经意就教人发现物是人非，而她却只能站在原地目送他们。

“人类总是会死的，我们就是这样有限的生命。”缇奇停下脚步，“诺亚的传承已经断绝了，也许我再也不会有‘来世’，但你依然不死不灭，”他看着辛西娅，目光十分平静，“时光能冲淡一切，你将要忍受一段漫长的失去我的岁月，之后你也许会忘了我，也可能会永远铭记我，无论哪一种对你来说都过于残酷，那时候你要怎么办？”

辛西娅回头看了一眼亘古矗立的冰川。

那里既没有死，也没有生，只是一段名为永恒的孤独。

好在它有其终点所在，而她已决定要与这个男人共赴他们所能企及的未来。

她笑起来：“如果真有那一天，我将效仿先祖，归还神的恩泽，放弃永生与你一起长眠。”

即使是死亡也无法令我们分离。

这份爱将与世长存、直到永远。

<全文完>


End file.
